Alpha of All Things Weird
by Kaputt
Summary: Jake and Nessie start their long-awaited relationship after nearly being torn apart by miscommunication. Their lives are changed by their budding relationship, the oddities of being a half-vampire & werewolf couple, and a familiar enemy. M for Lemons!
1. Miscommunication

**Okay, so I finally decided to quit sitting around on this story and actually publish it. I have a good portion of this story already written and _mostly_ ready to be posted, the problem is that I'm a total newbie to this site. This is the first story I've ever contributed so bear with me while I work out all of the kinks.**

**Hope you like lemons.**

**Anyhow, hope you enjoy it.**

**SM owns everything Twilight. I just make her characters a lot hornier.**

**Chapter 1 – Miscommunication**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

In the past seventeen years of my life, I had never experienced such an emotionally draining period of time than I had at the beginning of summer, and that was saying something. My life was stuck on fast forward during my childhood, and it was such a struggle to keep up with my rapidly changing life. If I wasn't busy trying to adjust to my rapidly changing body, then I was playing catch up with my hormones and emotions. It was no easy task to change from a child to a teenager in the span of months, much like the change of teenager to adult. Puberty was a bitch, to put it lightly. What most had years to become accustomed to, I was forced to endure in just half the time. But none of that compared to what had happened this summer. If I thought I knew what drastic change was, I was dead wrong.

Nahuel had come to visit during June of this summer, just like he had a little bit over a decade ago before I reached full maturity, just three months before my birthday. It was different this time. He was different. Up until that point, Jake had been the only man in my life besides the men of my family and his pack. When Nahuel came and expressed his feelings for me, I was shocked by the fact that he'd thought of me that way. It was the first time in my life somebody I cared about had shared such intimate feelings with me. I convinced myself that I felt the same way for him, not realizing I was fooling myself. I thought I loved him because we were so alike and because I thought I was experiencing love for the first time in a non-familial way. It was overwhelming, and my brain was slow to actually analyze what I was doing.

I was fully aware that I was Jake's imprint, and I knew about my developing feelings for him for quite some time. Well, developing would be an understatement; I had a major crush on him for quite some time, I just wasn't sure if it was a crush or something more, I had no experience to base my feelings off of. I just didn't understand what it truly meant at that point in time. It was different from what I felt with Nahuel, though I couldn't discern what the difference was. I understood the implications of being Jake's imprint, I just had no idea that Jake wouldn't make his feelings for me clear until he knew how I felt. He felt obligated to make me happy, and since I'd been happy with our friendship and hadn't really suggested otherwise, he couldn't bring himself to change things in fear that it would strain our relationship if I didn't return the feelings. I knew that with a simple confession of my feelings I could claim Jake as my own, but I had no experience with non-familial relationships, let alone experience with how to even approach the subject of telling him.

The nervousness I felt when I imagined telling Jake, my best friend and confidant, that I was falling in love with him was nearly paralyzing. I knew that it was irrational to be nervous; Jake had imprinted on me and he had probably been waiting for me to realize and admit that I loved him since the day I'd reached full maturity. But even with the knowledge that Jake would return my feelings, I let my nerves get the best of me. How was I supposed to go about initiating the change of our relationship into something more intimate when I'd never even been kissed or even gone on a date in my life? We'd spoken many times before about him imprinting on me, but not once had he ever vocalized the implications of what it meant for our relationship- I couldn't fault him for that, I had never bothered to ask even when I wanted to. I may have super-human senses, speed, and strength as a half-vampire, but I most definitely did not have super-human nerves of steel. As much as I hated being considered immature, that's exactly what I thought of myself. I simply wasn't mature enough to swallow my pride and wear my heart on my sleeve to take the first step in initiating that change.

I spent weeks getting to know Nahuel better on a much more personal level, as did my family. He impressed my father with his gentleman-like behavior, treating me much more delicately then I was used to, or was necessary. Every so often we would share kisses, which filled my stomach with butterflies each time while also leaving me feeling a bit odd. I had known Nahuel since I was less than a year old, but had very few face to face encounters with him. It was a strange feeling being intimate in any way with somebody I once considered a dear friend, especially when things between us changed so abruptly. Maybe that was why it had been so hard for me to sort out my feelings and see Jake the same way.

As more time passed and I saw less and less of Jake, I began to think his absence was due to him being courteous and trying not to intrude on us. It was also partially because we spent most of our time away from the house to gain some privacy, a commodity that was hard to find in a house full of vampires with supernatural hearing. I certainly wouldn't have cared if Jake wanted to spend time with us, although I knew he'd just say something about being a third wheel. Not seeing him everyday like I had grown used to left a nagging feeling in my heart, which I attributed to the fact that I was just used to seeing him so often.

Eventually I found myself thinking of him more often than I did even when he was around, and at even odder times. When Nahuel would kiss me, I would randomly wonder what it would be like if it were Jake kissing me. Would it feel different? When we held hands, I imagined his hand would be a little warmer like Jake's would be. When I would hunt, I would reminisce about the times when I was younger when Jake and I had competitions to see who could take down the largest prey. This continued as time progressed, and I was starting to become desperate for excuses to justify my thoughts to myself. It eventually got to the point where it physically hurt to think of him, and my mind would automatically divert itself from thinking of him to spare myself from the pain. His continued absence from my life haunted me, the emotional pain was crippling at times.

Nahuel had opted to drink animal blood during the time we spent, something I had not thought much about after his arrival. I was just so caught up in the excitement I felt at seeing my old friend coupled with our developing relationship. The unfamiliarity of being in a relationship made me too preoccupied with savoring every new feeling for me to actually think too much about the situation as a whole. It hadn't occurred to me that this was a drastic dietary change for him until one of the last days before he was scheduled to return to South America.

It was the beginning of July when we had decided to go hunting together to spend some time alone. We ran until the city lights of Portland were in view, at which point I began to lead us into a new direction, back towards the surrounding wilderness to hopefully get lucky and find a black bear or something equally appetizing. I stopped in my tracks when I heard Nahuel beginning to slow behind me as I changed our course.

"Renesmee, where are you going?" he said playfully, smiling enthusiastically at me. He nudged his head back in the direction of our original path.

I laughed at him, returning the enthusiasm. "_I_ was planning on finding myself a meal. Unless you were planning on feeding…" I trailed off in panic and stopped dead in my tracks as the thought invaded my mind. _Oh no. No, no, no! He isn't going to feed off humans is he?_

"Renesmee? Are you okay?" he asked as he closed the distance between us and took my hand in his. I looked down at the ground in horror as I came to the realization that he was in fact planning on feeding off of humans.

"Nahuel, I can't. I mean- I don't," I mumbled while searching for the right words, trying to hide the disgust in my voice. My thoughts were a mess. I wanted to pull my hand back from his, I was able to think clearly enough to know that I was repulsed by even the thought of his touch right now. I knew it would have been awkward if I were to shy away from his touch all of the sudden. I needed some time to myself to think, so I sucked it up and continued to hold his hand, reminding myself that it was only temporary.

"Right. I didn't expect you to. I'm sorry, I should have known you wouldn't want to be around for that either. Forgive me. I forgot about your grandfather- I should have known you felt so strongly. Do you want to find something for yourself and meet me back here? I shouldn't be long." His thumb ran circles over the back of my hand, trying to soothe me.

His mentioning of Charlie only had me worrying more. It wasn't just because my grandfather was a human; Jake's pack were technically humans as well as everyone else that I knew on the reservation. _Even I'm partially human! He's partially human!_ The thought of humans as a source of sustenance was sickening to me. I couldn't shake the picture of him feeding off of any of the humans I knew, my mind automatically picturing that somebody being Jake.

"No," I paused for a minute. _I can't do this. _"I think I'll meet you back at the house," I said as I dropped my hand from his. I couldn't condone what he was doing, but I'd be a hypocrite if I told him I thought lesser of him for doing it. I knew plenty of real vampires. Real in the sense that they weren't like my family in their dietary choices. I was close friends with many real vampires around the world, in fact. They had defended me when I was only a child, it would be ridiculous of me to have any animosity towards them, especially Nahuel. If it hadn't been for him, Aro may very well have gone through with his plans to destroy my family and I only because they didn't know what a hybrid like myself would become with age.

"Okay," he said hesitantly. He reached his hand out and tipped my chin up to meet his eyes. "Nessie, please forgive me. That was very thoughtless of me. It's been quite some time since I've had a real meal, animal blood just doesn't satiate my thirst like I'd like it to. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"It's okay." _Actually it is not okay. It is far from okay. How was I so stupid to gloss over this fact weeks ago?_ "I didn't even take into consideration that this is all still new to you. I'll meet you back at the house." I forced a smile onto my face to make him believe me. I was at the brink of tears at this point, still unable to shake the image of Jake drained and lifeless. The fact that he had used the nickname Jake had thought up for me only made things worse, bringing the painful thoughts of Jake to the forefront of my mind. My heart squeezed tightly in my chest at the thought of Jake, which was more painful than usual given the circumstances.

He smiled back at me and leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek before turning to take off. I huffed out a breath of air when he was out of hearing distance and turned on my heel to take off full speed in the direction of the house. My mind was going a million miles per hour as I mentally kicked myself for being so thoughtless. _I need to see Jake._ I already knew that I couldn't continue to further my relationship with Nahuel. There was no way it was going to work, not anymore at least. He would be returning to South America soon. Did I really want to be in a long distance relationship just weeks after it had begun? But more importantly, could I really be in love with somebody who killed humans? I already knew the answer to that was a resounding 'no'. I'd grown up around humans my whole life; my grandfather and his wife Sue, my new dearest friend Nichole, as well as Jake's pack- though some would argue that they shouldn't be considered a normal human. If there was one thing I learned during my upbringing, it was to cherish life, not end it, especially for food. I would tell Nahuel the truth later, but first I _had_ to find Jake.

As I sprinted back to the house, I'd come to the realization that my choice of Nahuel over Jake had been the reason he was staying away. It was painfully obvious to me now, and it was embarrassing that I hadn't pieced that information together earlier, or maybe I had and just chose to believe differently. My heart felt like it had become molten lead. Every beat only served to pump fiery agony throughout my body. I knew that if I was feeling terrible, Jake was feeling it twice as much. I knew enough about imprinting to be able to guess at the amount of pain I was causing him; his imprint chose somebody else over him. The only way it could get any worse for him was if I'd died… especially if I didn't get the chance to apologize to him beforehand.

I swallowed the huge lump in my throat before it could suffocate me, I wasn't about to stop to catch my breath because I couldn't control my emotions. _How could I ever have done this to Jake? Why the fuck did I never stop to think about any of this? _I had to make things right with Jake. Even if I'd screwed everything up between us, he should know how sorry I was to have ever caused him pain. He deserved to know that I was miserable without him, and that he was always in my thoughts. But most importantly, he had to know that I loved him, and that I would never think less of him if he didn't want anything to do with me ever again. As much as I dreaded even considering the possibility of him shunning me, I wouldn't argue; I knew that I deserved it.

After a good fifteen minutes of sprinting, the family house came into view. I relaxed a bit as I saw that Jake's car was still parked outside, although for all I knew he could have been out running around as a wolf. It would have made sense for him to be. I knew him well enough to know that it was easier for him to cope with his emotions as a wolf. I didn't slow down until I came to the threshold of the front door and yelled out in a shaky voice through the doorway, "Jake?"

My family wasn't home yet since most of them had gone out hunting earlier today and the other half had gone into town to shop. Carlisle was of course at the hospital as usual. I knew that my parents would be back from hunting soon, but I still had enough time to do this privately- which was the only bit of relief I had about this whole situation.

The only sound I heard in the house was Jake's heavy footsteps on the floor above me, going from one side and back to the other almost as if he was pacing back and forth. I made my way upstairs and was about to open his door when I froze. I figured I would knock instead; I didn't know how he would receive me, and I knew he had every right to be downright pissed off at me. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" he called out, his footsteps coming to a stop.

"Jake? It's me. Can I come in, please?" I did my best to not sound like I was on the verge of tears. I don't think I did very well, I was hardly able to hear my own voice over the agonizing pounding of my heart in my ears.

"Yeah, of course, Ness. You don't have to ask, you're always welcome," he answered.

_He doesn't sound angry, and he wants to see you_, I mentally told myself as a boost of confidence._ Actually, you asked to come in, idiot. Oh, right_, I remembered and was right back where I started; feeling guilty and regretful, the type of person who coldly breaks people's hearts.

I opened the door with my eyes fixated on the ground, not bothering to lift them after I shut the door. "Jake, can I talk to you? I have to tell you something." _Don't you mean need to tell him something? What if he doesn't want to hear it? No, I have to tell him. He must hear it. He has to._ My heart spiked with more pain as thoughts of Jake turning me away without a chance to explain bombarded me. I felt my eyes getting watery before I'd even begun to speak.

"Of course," he replied, waiting for me to continue.. "Hey," he spoke in a concerned tone when I didn't meet his eyes, "Are you okay?"

"I'm-," I started, immediately coming to a halt when I looked up from the floor and gasped as I took in his room. It was halfway packed up in boxes. Other than the furniture in the room, the room was barren other than the pile of stuff he was currently packing. "Jake? What's going on? Why are you packing?" My voice cracked on the last word as a heavy feeling of remorse washed over me. _Please don't tell me this is because of me. Please._

"I- well- I, um…," he stammered. "I was going to tell you before I left… I would have told you sooner but I just haven't seen you at all recently. I was just… I was going to go back to La Push," he explained hesitantly, slightly sheepish. I felt hollow after hearing his words, the blood drained from my face and pooled in my lead heart, giving it more fuel to pump agony through my body. He began to speak with determination, "I don't want to intrude on your life, Nessie. You're grown up now and capable of living your own life, you don't need me interfering. You're happy… and that's all that matters." He stood awkwardly as he spoke, bringing his hand up to scratch the back of his head.

"No! You can't! No, no, no," I cried as the first set of tears spilled from my eyes. "Please, Jake! I'm sorry! It's my fault- all of it!"

This was it. The worst possible outcome of my actions was coming to fruition in front of my eyes. I was going to have to live with the consequences of my decision, and it was going to damn near kill me when he left. It made me feel even worse about myself that he thought he was leaving for my benefit. I really must have hurt him to make him think that he was an intrusion in my life, like he was some sort of nuisance.

I started bawling then, mournful of the fact that I'd driven him to the point where he thought I no longer wanted him around. I was also disgusted with myself for being so careless of his feelings and neglectful of him in general. He was my best friend, practically family, and I was treating him like shit.

He crossed the room in two large steps and hugged me to his chest as he rubbed his hands in circles across my back. I didn't deserve the comfort, but I was so glad he was still willing to offer it. I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly and held on as tightly as I could. I buried my face in his chest, drenching his shirt with my tears. "Nessie, what's wrong? It's okay. Everything is okay."

"No, Jake, it's not," I got out between sniffles and gasps of breath. "I'm so sorry, Jake. I was wrong. I should have… never pushed… you away. I'm a terrible person," I tried to take a deep breath to stop my stammering and hiccoughing, but it just came out as another pathetic gasp. "Nahuel," I hiccoughed abruptly, "Isn't the one… I want. Please, Jake, don't leave me! I can't even… stand to th- think about you leaving!" I choked out a few more sobs before pleading some more. "Please, Jake! I can't- I couldn't live with myself… if you left because of me." The tears were flowing freely now as I continued to plead in my head, _please, Jake. Please. Please. Please._

"Nessie," he let out in a sigh. He dropped his chin to rest on the top of my head. "Of course I'll stay if you ask me to. Please, Ness, calm down, you're starting to worry me." He shook my shoulders lightly, "I'm not going to leave."

The sense of relief from his words was profound, unlike anything imaginable. And it truly was unimaginable; he was going to give me a second chance when I couldn't think of one reason why I deserved it. "I just thought it would be easier for you… and me this way," he mumbled. "I thought you were in love with Nahuel? What do you mean he's not the one you want?"

As relieving as his words were, they managed to make me feel even worse. He wasn't leaving because he was trying to get away from me, he was leaving to try to make it easier for the both of us. I should have known how hard I was making life for him.

"It's you, Jake. It's always been you, I was just- just too stupid to realize it, and too scared to admit it. I never even stopped to think!" I was starting to get hysterical, explaining to him in a voice normally reserved for overly-dramatic movies. "Every time you're not near, I'm thinking of you. Even when I was with him. Every time he kissed me, in the back of my mind I was wishing it was you. Each time he touched me, I pretended his skin was just a few degrees hotter like yours… like it was you touching me instead," I stopped there, realizing exactly what I'd been admitting. Jake had tensed up, the muscles in his chest that I was leaning on went rigid.

When he didn't speak right away I became worried that I'd hurt him too much for him to love me back. He may forgive me and give me a second chance, but it would be pointless if I'd ruined everything between us. I was nearly at my breaking point before I got down on both of my knees to cry and beg for mercy._ Why the hell would he give his love to you? So that you can break his heart a second time? You chose someone else over him and all but neglected him in the process, and he's never been anything but good to you._ I dared to look up into his eyes as I kept my stranglehold around his waist. My jaw dropped, shocked at what I saw.

I was expecting to see a lot of things when I looked into his eyes; doubt, anger, and hurt. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when I saw him smiling down at me and his eyes seemed glossy, almost as if tears were welling up in them. I decided to try begging again. "I'm so sorry for ever hurting you, Jake. You're the one I love. Please tell me you can forgive me. Please tell me I'm not too late."

"Y-you... love me?" he asked in surprise. He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts out of a stupor. I nodded and gave him a small smile while tears still rolled down my face. He leaned back a little and brought his hand around to wipe a tear from my cheek with the pad of his thumb. "There's nothing you could ever do that I wouldn't forgive you for, Nessie. Nothing," he said again to emphasize his point. "I love you too, but you already knew that. It would never be too late. I'd wait a hundred years for you, longer than that even, as long as you would love me someday. I just thought this might be what you wanted."

I let out another round of sobs at his words. I was awful to him, and all he cared about was that I loved him. I'd never deserve somebody so good and so selfless. "You're my best friend, Jake, nothing will ever change that. I would never, ever want you to leave, but… I understand if you want to," I hesitated for his response. He shook his head vehemently. "Thank you, Jake. I don't deserve it," I sighed with relief as I buried my face in his shirt again, placing my ear right over the strong thrumming of his heart.

"Anything. Anytime," he whispered. He brought his hand up to my face and stroked my cheek with the back of his forefinger. "You deserve the world, Nessie."

We stood there in each other's arms for a few minutes while Jake slowly swayed us from side to side until my tears ran dry. He then took me by the hand and led me over to his bed, patting the spot next to him. I made no hesitation to sit beside him and lean into his side. He draped his arm across my shoulder and I snaked my arms around his torso in return.

We sat in silence for a moment, enjoying each other's embrace before Jake spoke again, "Nessie?"

"Mmhmm?" I hummed in response.

"Thank you," he whispered, burying his face into the hair on the crown of my head and placing a kiss.

"For what?" I was confused, _why is he thanking me?_

"For everything: for choosing me, for wanting me, for loving me. You give my life meaning. It was killing me to see you with somebody else, but as long as you were happy, I would gladly stand aside… if that's what you wanted. You didn't choose to be imprinted on, and I would never do anything to take your choice away. I was serious when I said I'd wait a hundred years. I can't even put into words how happy you've made me."

"You've got it all wrong. I should be thanking you. You deserve better than me. I was terrible to you, Jake." I hung my head and spoke sullenly, "I still can't believe what I did. I knew how I felt for you, and I chose him anyways. How can you forgive me so easily? I'm an awful-"

"Stop that," he interrupted. "There have been plenty of times where you forgave me quicker than I deserved: when you found out that I had been in love with Bella, when I wasn't honest with you about imprinting, and every other time I wasn't truthful with you or tried to keep things from you. You never even batted an eyelash, you just forgave me and continued on with your life." His voice was thick with emotion. "Everything you did, none of it matters now. Following your heart doesn't make you an awful person, Nessie. You may love me, but it's possible to love two people at the same time. I've seen it myself… I've lived it. You know this story." He paused for a second and I nodded in confirmation. He was referring to the love triangle that had happened between my father, my mother, and him. "There had to be some connection between you for you to feel that way. It's only natural, Nessie."

"I can't explain it right. I was just so- it's all just so new to me. I couldn't make sense of what I was feeling. It was overwhelming, I didn't know what to do. In the back of my mind I knew I was hurting you… and it was killing me. I felt like crying every time I thought of you, and everything started to remind me of you the longer I was away from you. But on the other hand, the feeling of being in love… it's amazing, I didn't want to make it go away." I squeezed my arms around him a bit tighter to stifle the returning tears, "But I _was _awful, I knew that all I had to do was just tell you how I felt, but I was too chicken to do it. Instead of following my heart I tried to convince myself that I was happy enough with Nahuel. Then I realized exactly what I was trying to convince myself of; that I was happy _enough_ with Nahuel… but not as happy as I could be." I paused and took a couple deep breaths, not wanting to start crying again. "I've made a real mess of things, Jake. I felt horrible when I realized what I was putting you through. And I knew that you'd feel even worse. I can't even imagine what I would have done if our places were reversed. I'm so sorry you ever had to feel that pain because of me."

"I understand, Nessie. The excitement of being in love… it's exactly how I feel now; the feeling of everything being new and exciting… and it's been what, ten minutes? For the first time in my life I'm truly in love. Before, I'd been in love, but wasn't loved back. Having the feeling returned is overwhelming… powerful. I could never fault you for seeking out that connection." He spoke with such tenderness and adoration that I wanted nothing more than to kiss him in that moment. "I'm sorry I never made my feelings clear to you. I didn't know how you would react, and I didn't want to make our relationship anymore awkward than it was." He removed his arm from my shoulder and brought it down to intertwine our fingers together. The gesture made my heart sing. I left my free arm around him to keep our embrace close. "If I'd have known Nessie, I would have told you sooner. I've been waiting to hear those words since the day you were old enough to speak."

"I love you, Jacob Black," I said fervently. If he had really been waiting that long, then this was far overdue.

"I love you, Renesmee Cullen," he said as he leaned down to place a kiss on my cheek. My heart began to beat wildly in my chest from the proximity of his lips to mine. _Just turn your head and kiss him already_, my mind suggested. If I hadn't been so surprised by his kiss in the first place I might have been able to react. He offered me a smile as he leaned back, obviously seeing the surprise on my face and hearing my heartbeat accelerate. He stared at me for a moment before his brows furrowed.

"Nessie, can I- I know that typically you don't ask, but I'm not going to do anything you're not ready for…," he paused for a couple seconds. He took a deep breath through his nose and straightened his shoulders. "Can I kiss you, Nessie?" My heart felt like it exploded in my chest at his question. I couldn't speak; I wanted to scream my answer to him but the sudden explosion of my heart had left its remnants lodged in my throat. "You won't hurt my feelings, Ness, I promise. I know it's sudden," he added.

After a few more seconds I raised my palm to his cheek. I stroked his face with my fingers and flattened my palm to his fiery hot cheek. _Yes,_ I told him along with a nod.

"Yes," I whispered once I found my voice. "I'd like that."

He took my face in his large hands and slowly moved in closer before closing his eyes and brushing his lips softly against mine. It felt like the world had stopped turning as soon as our lips made contact, and I couldn't stop the sigh of relief that escaped my lips as soon as they met. His tongue lightly reached out to run along my lower lip, and even though my lips were parted to allow him entrance, he never ventured further. I flicked my tongue out to meet his and swiped across his tongue as it travelled across my lower lip. It was very gentle and very sweet, just like Jake, and the sense of love in such a small action made my heart do flips in my chest. The taste on his lips was a stronger concentration of his already delectable scent, which was intensified by the small bits of his breath which washed across my face.

After a second he leaned back and a huge, victorious smile broke out across his face, seemingly pleased with himself. In the short time our lips touched, my world felt like it had been turned right side up, almost as if I'd been living my life upside down up until the moment we connected. I never knew that a kiss could spark an epiphany, but this one did. I had been living a lie; I had been head over heels for this man my entire life and was only now realizing just how warped I was for him. His ability to convey his love and forgiveness through such a simple gesture left me reeling.

Jake's tongue traced the area where mine had briefly run along his upper lip. It filled me with a smug sense of pride knowing that I apparently tasted good to him too. His smile returned to his face and he licked his lips again, having heard my thoughts from forgetting to remove my palm from his cheek.

"Oh my God… how embarrassing," I groaned and buried my face into his shoulder, being sure to remove my hand from his cheek before I let something else slip.

"There's nothing embarrassing about that," he brought his hand under my chin and tipped it up to make eye contact with him. He had love in his eyes and an amused look on his face. "I was always under the impression that nothing on Earth could be sweeter than the smell of you. I should have known you would taste even better, I just never thought that would be possible," he said lovingly, caressing my cheek with the back of his forefinger. I blushed cherry red, my cheeks probably warming to the same temperature as him. "I love that you think I taste and smell so good. That's a nice change from what the rest of your family thinks," he joked.

He moved in for another kiss when we heard Nahuel's footsteps approaching the house. I would have assumed it was one of my family members except that the steps were accompanied by a heartbeat. We both sighed at the same time, causing us to both laugh. It felt so good to laugh with him after such a serious conversation, the easygoing familiarity between us having been restored.

"I should go and deal with that," I said as I reluctantly peeled myself away from Jake and stood up, but never dropped his hand. My body was screaming in protest, not willing to separate from his loving embrace. This was something I wasn't looking forward to doing, nor really ready to do quite yet, but I knew I needed to. It wouldn't be fair to lie to Nahuel about how I truly felt. I took a deep breath, reveling in the feel of Jake's touch. It gave me the boost of confidence I needed. "Can we talk more later?"

"Sure, sure." I grinned at the use of his overused but typical acknowledgement. "I guess I should start getting unpacked then, huh?" He scratched the back of his head while looking at the packed boxes, probably guessing where to start first.

"I hope so," I said with a smile and made my way towards the door. "Oh, and Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," I said wholeheartedly. The act of uttering those words gave me boundless joy. It was liberating to be able to say it and truly mean it without feeling self-conscious or unsure about how it would be received. "Thank you."

He just shook his head at me and crossed the room, taking my face in his hands again. He brought his face just inches from mine and we shared another short but passionate kiss. "You're everything to me." His hot, sweet breath wafted across my face as he pulled away from the kiss. I was sure that he purposely spoke so closely so that I had no choice but to smell him again. I couldn't help but blush. I stood corrected, _that_ was the boost of confidence I needed.

**JPOV**

I worked on unpacking my room during the time that Nessie was off talking to Nahuel and her family. I replayed the scene of her telling me she loved me over and over, followed by our kiss. Her lips were smooth as satin and tasted as if they were coated in honey. The sigh she let out upon our lips meeting only amplified the taste and I inhaled it greedily. I'd never felt so complete in my life. I thought that the act of imprinting was powerful, but when our lips touched for the first time it felt like imprinting all over again. The person I'd been destined for- this beautiful and wonderful woman that I would gladly die for- was giving her love to me. The sense of completion that simple kiss brought on was nothing short of stunning, like I was finally fulfilling the purpose I was put on this Earth for. Thinking of our kiss had me thinking back over the past few weeks and everything building up to this moment in time.

I knew that I loved Nessie since the day she was born, but it developed into a different kind of love when she reached full maturity. One day she was just the sweet little girl I would protect with my life, and the next day she was the woman I wanted to earn and deserve the love from, who I would still protect with my life. Our relationship was strong, but strange at best. I always hoped that we would reach this point someday in the future, but a voice in the back of my mind always told me the chances were slim. I was a shape-shifting werewolf, she was a half vampire- could it really ever work?

It was for that reason, among a few others, that when she began her relationship with Nahuel I kept my mouth shut and didn't tell her how I felt. There was no use in arguing that they weren't good for each other. He made her happy, and they connected on a level she would never be able to reciprocate with anyone else. As long as she was happy, I would be waiting in the wings, as Edward had once put it. I could at least still be friends with her. I would have fought for her exactly like I'd fought Edward for Bella, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. If Nahuel was the one who she chose, and if he made her happy- I couldn't take that happiness away from her. I made a promise to myself when she was younger that I would never do anything to jeopardize her ability to have a choice. I would never try to force myself into her life that way. Instead, I would do everything in my power to have her _want_ to choose me, not make her. She deserved happiness, even if it wasn't with me. I would be that self-sacrificing if she wanted me to be, I would be anything she needs me to be.

I thought that our friendship would continue as normal, only now her life would include Nahuel. I did my best to not show any animosity towards him, though I'm not sure how well I did in succeeding. I knew that things were changing between us, for the worst for me, when I began to see her less and less as each day passed that they spent together. I was at least lucky enough to see her every day in the beginning, and each time I did, the building pressure from anxiety in my chest would disappear. After the first week, it would sometimes be a day or two before I saw her, and as more time passed, the time between when I saw her became longer. The minutes began to feel like hours, the hours began to feel like days, and every passing second was a painful reminder of the choice she made.

It was a living hell to see her with somebody else. I'd experienced a life changing phenomenon the moment I laid my eyes on her, and in that instant she became the center of my universe. Her smile was like my morning sunrise. Her beauty like the rays of the sun- it was life-giving, and it warmed and saturated everything it touched. I yearned to see her, to be near her, if nothing else than to just marvel at her. I wanted to make her smile and hear the lovely tone of her voice when she was happy. Her laughter was musical and enthralling, it was the sound I cherished most in my life other than her heartbeat. Just to be able to hear the beat of her heart was enough to temporarily relieve the pain. No matter how devastated I was over her choice, as long as her heart still beat it meant she was still alive, and _nothing_ would ever be more important than that. Even if she somehow grew to resent me and wanted nothing to do with me, I would take comfort in the fact that she was still around, bringing joy to everyone around her.

I could hardly be around any of the Cullens anymore. Edward couldn't stand to be near me unless Bella was nearby to shield my mind from him. Jasper made it a point to avoid me altogether. Emmett tried to cheer me up with pointless conversations and jokes for a while until he complained that my mood was starting to become contagious. I couldn't really blame any of them because if I could avoid the despair I felt I would by any means necessary. Bella tried her best to comfort me and offer her support, but she had to have known it was useless. She apologized on her daughter's behalf, saying she was disappointed in her for neglecting everyone. Apparently, she wasn't spending much time around her family either. Regardless of how bad some of the Cullens felt for me, they were happy for her nonetheless.

Esme supplied me with the only encouraging words I'd heard from any of the Cullens, "I'm so sorry, Jake. Give her time, and she will realize what she's missing. I know that it may be hard to believe, but I am confident that it will all work out… call it a mother's intuition. Everything you have to put up with and go through, it's just going to make you appreciate it that much more once it's yours. You were made for each other, anyone can see that. You've got to have hope, Jacob."

Esme had become a mother to me over the past years I'd lived with the Cullens. She'd even taken to calling me 'son' every now and then. There was just something about her natural maternal instincts that reminded me so much of my own mother. And somehow she always knew what to say to get through to me. Sadly enough, at one point where I didn't think I could handle the pain any longer, she coddled me like a child. She held my head to her shoulder and patted my back, whispering words of encouragement while I cried. As pathetic as it was, it was comforting enough to alleviate a little of the pain and help make it through another day. I forced myself to take her words to heart; if she truly believed that fate would bring us together, then the least I could do was believe her. If I didn't have hope, what possible reason would others have to?

It was sometime after the third week into their relationship that I began turning over the thought in my mind of moving back to La Push. I hadn't slept for three days other than brief naps from complete exhaustion. It was when I'd woken up on the toilet, totally unaware of exactly how long I'd passed out, that I'd decided I couldn't take it anymore. I knew it would kill me to leave her, to not be able to see her even as briefly as I did now. I knew Nahuel was leaving within a few days, but could I really live through her telling me she was leaving with him? No, I couldn't. I would tell her of course, but not until I was ready to go. I told Bella, who seemed concerned for my well-being, and rightfully so. She had an idea of the torture I was capable of putting myself through; she'd experienced it firsthand when I'd disappeared for months to live as a wolf when she'd officially chosen Edward over me. And back then I hadn't even imprinted yet, not even I knew what drastic measures I would take this time around.

A quiet knock at the door dragged me back from my reverie, which I couldn't be more thankful for. It was painful even thinking about what had transpired over the past weeks.

"Jacob?" Bella called out quietly.

"In here, Bells."

She poked her head in and offered me a small smile before walking in and closing the door behind her. "Have you seen Renesmee?" She had a confused look on her face as she looked around the room. "You're not packing up?"

"She'll be back soon. I _was,_" I told her, unable to keep the smile from my face when I emphasized the past tense.

"You seem happier. Did you change your mind?"

"I didn't, not technically anyways. Your daughter did." I smiled again as I thought about her, thinking about her telling me she loved me over and over again in my mind.

"You two spoke?" The confused look on her face still hadn't fully subsided yet.

"You could say that, although you might want to talk to her first. I don't know if I should be the one to tell you, and I think she'll want to talk to you about what happen," I informed her.

"Is everything okay? Did something bad happen?"

"I'm fine, Bells. Nothing bad happened. Well, depending on how you see it. I'm still not sure on exactly what happened, other than what she told me. I think she's going to want to talk to you about it."

"I'm so happy to see you smile again, Jacob," she said as she approached me. She threw her arms open for a hug and I picked her up in a bear hug.

"It feels good to smile again. I wasn't sure I'd remembered how to." I squeezed her tight and felt relatively weak against the resilience of her hardened skin. Even after all these years it was still strange to me anytime I touched her. I expected to feel her human warmth and smell her human scent, and then watch her trip over her own feet. She was now cold, hard, and surprisingly graceful- and even though I'd gotten used to the scent of vampires, she still smelled almost sickly sweet.

"Can't… breathe… Jake!" She huffed out.

"You don't need to breathe Bella, remember?" I laughed as I put her back down. _The vampire who forgot she was a vampire._ It was typical Bella.

"Hmm, you're right. It's probably best to remember that when I'm around you anyways, with the stink and all," she teased as she crinkled her nose.

"Oh don't even go there, Bells. Your stench puts the rest of the Cullens to shame," I chuckled.

"Hey!" she scoffed.

"What? You brought it up! I can't help it if you-" I stopped as Edward walked in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder as he began to speak, effectively cutting me off.

"Jacob, it's poor manners to insult a lady, especially when you're a guest in her house," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Though I will agree with you, she certainly does have quite a fragrance." He turned his head to the side into the crook of her neck and ran his nose along her throat as he inhaled.

"That's it! I'm not sticking around to have people discuss how I smell," she huffed. She managed to get through her sentence without cracking a smile, which looked like she was struggling to fight off the urge to. "I'm glad you're staying Jake. It wouldn't be the same without you around," she said in a much more serious tone before she turned to leave.

"As am I, Jacob," Edward echoed her. "It's good to see you in a better frame of mind."

"Thanks. Umm, yeah," I said, embarrassed. "I'm real sorry for acting like that," I mumbled, embarrassed at my behavior as of late, even though I never really made a conscious effort to act that way. _I wasn't purposely trying to torture you._

"No need to apologize, Jacob. I saw what you were going through and I saw through Jasper what you were feeling. I mean it when I say I understand what that was like for you." He tapped his forehead with his finger, not that I needed the reminder. He glanced towards the window and stared out it thoughtfully for a moment before speaking again, "Nahuel is taking it a lot better than I expected. They're on their way back now. I haven't seen Renesmee so happy in quite some time." His eyes traveled from the window back to me, "Don't worry, I won't speak a word to Bella until Renesmee gets her chance to explain."

"Thanks."

"She's very disappointed in herself; she's blaming herself for making you want to leave. Try not to be too hard on her," he added as he made his way towards the door.

_I don't think I could if I wanted to_.

"We're all glad you've decided to stay, Jacob. We would hate to lose any of our family. It really wouldn't be the same here without you." He gave me a small nod before closing the door.

After Edward exited my room, I went back to unpacking the rest of my boxes. Even though I remembered exactly where everything was supposed to go, most of it simply wouldn't fit when I tried to put it back in its original spot. I went ahead and re-arranged my room a bit to accommodate. I could hear the muted conversation between Edward, Bella, and Renesmee on the third floor in her bedroom, but made it a point not to eavesdrop. I was surprised to hear Nahuel join in at some point.

My heart stuttered when the sound of footsteps coming downstairs hit my ears. I had a feeling it was Nessie because vampires moved too quietly to hear without straining yourself trying to hear them. Once the footsteps reached the bottom of the steps and began their way down the hall, my heart began beating in double time. I quickly grabbed a pile of shirts from the nearest box and made my way over to the closet next to the door. I wanted to make it look like I was actually doing something, rather than sitting around waiting for her return, even though that was exactly what I was doing. Plus, the closet was near the door- it would just be that much sooner I could hold her again.

Two knocks at my door followed by an unsure, "Jake?" announced her arrival as she opened the door. A sad smile crossed her face as she mumbled, "Hi." It was hardly audible, even from just a few feet away, regardless of my supernatural hearing.

"Hey," I breathed. I didn't even notice I was holding my breath until I spoke. Her eyes were fixed on the floor at her feet. "Are you okay, Ness?" I closed the gap between us and bent down slightly to take her hand in mine. I had seen that look on her face before, and I knew from experience that she was going to insist on saying whatever was on her mind. I could tell just by her posture that whatever she was thinking about was really bothering her, and it had me worrying already.

"I'm alright. I just wasn't really ready for all of that. I'm just happy it's over," she let out a deep breath in a huff and pushed the hair that fell across her face back as she looked up to my eyes. "I wanted to talk to you about something, Jake, well, I wanted to ask you something. But first… I have something I need to say." She squeezed my hand a bit and began to lead me over to the bed. She took a seat and patted the spot next to her, mirroring my movements from earlier. I took my spot next to her and draped my arm around her shoulders, using my free hand to link our fingers together again. "I asked my parents to tell me what was going on when I wasn't around. I..," she said hesitantly before taking another deep breath. "I needed to know. I feel sick to my stomach thinking about what I put you through."

"Ness-," I blurted out.

"No, Jake. Please… let me get this all out," she interrupted. Just as I predicted, she was going to say what was bugging her, no matter how much I protested. She let out a sigh and continued. "My mom told me how you couldn't sleep, that you would just collapse from exhaustion wherever you were. She said my dad couldn't be around you unless she shielded your thoughts. He wouldn't give me details no matter how much I begged." The tears that had begun pooling in her eyes started to spill over. "She mentioned that you couldn't even eat. Jake, I've _never_ seen you turn down a meal." She really put some emphasis into that last sentence, as if her guilt stemmed from my lack of appetite. "You weren't taking care of yourself Jake. I know it wasn't by choice, but it was because of me. It's all my fault." She began bawling, unable to get out any words because of the violent shudders that wracked her body, causing her to gasp for breath.

She was in total hysterics worrying about me, and it was making my heart squeeze painfully in my chest. I couldn't understand why she was so distraught over my behavior, which was exactly just that, _my_ behavior. None of this was her fault, not directly anyways. She fell in love with somebody else, how is it her fault that I couldn't handle it?

I turned my body and hugged her fiercely. She buried her face into the crook of my neck and continued to sob as I rubbed her back. With my other hand I pushed her hair out of her face and then began to run my fingers through her silky copper locks. "Shh, Nessie. It's okay now. It doesn't matter anymore. I hate seeing you so sad you sweet, beautiful girl. I just want you to be happy, please don't cry anymore. It was _not_ your fault." I was crying right along with her now, it hurt too damn much to see her like this. We sat there for a moment, holding each other and sulking together. "Come on, Ness. This is killing me to see you like this. No more tears… for me? I'll eat a whole damn cow, tongue and all if it will make you feel better."

She cry-laughed as she pulled her head back to look at me, "Sh- Shut up!" she finally got out between gasps and playfully smacked my arm. "I'm serious, Jake. I knew I wa- was your imprint… I had an idea of what it would d-d-do to you," she stuttered. "But I did it anyway. I was selfish. I don't know… how I can ma- make it up to you," she forced a deep breath through her nose to squelch the shudders of her sobbing and regain her composure. "But I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying." She wore a small, sad smile, but the tone of her voice was dead serious. I didn't like the way she sounded when she said that, I didn't want her to feel like she owed me anything.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to make anything up to me, Nessie. Your love and happiness is all I'll ever want from you. Will you promise me something?" I stared directly into her eyes, trying to convey my sincerity.

"Anything, Jake," she whispered in earnest.

"You just allow me to be a part of your life and let me love you. Let me spend time with you and make you happy, and you'll have made it up to me, okay?" I was really hoping she wouldn't keep beating herself up over this. I needed her to know that her love was more than I could ask for, and all I'd ever want from her. "You did _not_ do anything wrong, Ness. Everything I was going through was _not_ your fault," I spoke each word slowly and with emphasis. "You didn't ask to be my imprint. You weren't selfish; it doesn't make you selfish because you have a choice. Please," I begged sincerely, "Please… believe me when I say that. I'd never hold that against you. Just promise me you'll let go of this… guilt you feel, promise me we'll just start over like nothing happened. I can't stand to see you like this, especially because of me. You can keep beating yourself up over it if you want and never forgive yourself, but I need you to know that I _have_ forgiven you. I love you, Nessie, with all my heart, and none of that matters to me now. Would you promise me that?"

"But Jake, I'm glad you imprinted on me. I wish I could do the same to you. I don't want a choice, Jake. I hope you know that. All I want is you. I love you, Jake, with everything I am." She reached a hand up to cup my face with her palm, lightly stroking my cheek with her fingers. I closed my eyes and leaned into the warmth of her touch.

"You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that," I mumbled, turning my head to kiss her palm. "Just promise me?" I asked again.

"If that's all you really want from me, then of course. I promise."

"Thank you. All I need is your love and your time, if you'll share them with me. And if and when you do spend time with me, I'm going to make sure you never regret choosing me. I'll be your best friend _and_ your lover- errr boyfriend- or umm… whatever you want me to be or whatever you want to call me," I stammered, trying to find the right words. What exactly do I call myself when we've only just admitted our love to each other? "I want to see you laugh and smile and show you just how special you are to me. I just want you to know that I'll never take you for granted. Your love is a very precious gift to me, something I'll always cherish. I love you, Nessie."

I brought my hands up to cup her face and leaned in to kiss her, closing my eyes as our lips brushed together. She sighed into the kiss and her tongue ran along my lower lip before opening her mouth to me. I ran my tongue across her lower lip in return. She tasted absolutely divine, and I had to have more. I reached my tongue out further into her mouth and came into contact with her tongue. They began dancing with each other as we explored one another's mouth and I moaned at the feeling of it.

She pulled away from the kiss, only to kiss the tip of my nose before I opened my eyes to look at her. She was inches from my face, gazing deep into my eyes. "I think lover is a good word for what you are," she quipped, leaning in to peck me on the lips. "But I think _mate_ would be perfect," she whispered dearly, leaning in for another kiss. "Isn't that what my family calls their significant other? They'll never love anyone else, and neither will I. I'll never love anyone like you, Jake. We're mates."

I was so taken aback by her words. There were no other words on this Earth, in any language, that I wanted to hear more. My body failed to produce sounds so that I could tell her how beautiful that was and how elated I was to hear that she thought of me like that. I sat there dumbfounded for a moment while she looked at me expectantly, awaiting some sort of reply. I never thought it was possible to actually be speechless, like it was something only fictional characters were capable of. She finally just smiled at me when I shook my head slightly, trying to let her know how touched I was.

"I understand," she snickered. "Sometimes you leave me a little speechless too." She leaned forward to kiss my closed lips until my brain responded and parted them.

Her soft, warm tongue slid inside my mouth and nudged against mine, massaging it and leaving behind her candy-like, scrumptious taste. The nerve endings on my tongue were screaming with satisfaction, and the taste of her made my taste buds feel like they were on fire. I took her plump bottom lip between my teeth gently before pulling back a few inches for us to catch our breath. We stared at each other in wonder, each breath she exhaled I would inhale, and she mimicked my actions, feeling high off the love we radiated.

"There was something you wanted to ask me?" I asked reluctantly and dropped my hands from her face as she did the same. To be honest I'd much rather spend the rest of the night kissing and holding her.

She sighed and nodded her head, "My parents and I were talking earlier this week about college. I've always wanted to go, I don't really know why I haven't yet."

My heartbeat must have started beating erratically because she put her hand back up to my face and looked me straight in the eye before she spoke, "Jake, I'm not going anywhere without you. Not if I can help it." I sighed in relief before she continued, "It would be a little hypocritical to beg you to stay just to go somewhere without you. That's what I wanted to ask you. I wanted to know if you'll come with me. I can't imagine going by myself, and I'm not going anywhere too prestigious that you couldn't go too. I don't need a degree from Harvard or Princeton… yet, maybe someday in the future. I kind of decided on Alaska. It's a good location for hunting, the Denali's are nearby, and it's ideal weather if any of my family comes to visit. I realize that there's not going to be a whole lot there for me to study that I haven't already learned. But for now it would be a good way to begin starting over. I know that those aren't normally things you take into consideration when picking a college to attend but I needed some excuse… and all I want is just to experience life outside all of this for a change." She motioned to her surroundings for emphasis.

"Outside of my room?" I teased. I was happy beyond words that she had asked me to join her.

"Oh come on, Jake! Do you want to go with me or not?" She stood up and put her hands on her hips while looking sternly at me. I nearly laughed at how cliché she looked.

"Do you even have to ask? Yes, Nessie. I'd follow you anywhere." I stood up and opened my arms for a hug. She let out a little squeal of delight before jumping into my embrace. I was tall enough to have her feet dangle off the floor when I picked her up to hug her. I hoisted her up higher so we were face to face, wrapping my arms around her waist and pressing her against me to hold her up. "I'd probably follow you even if you didn't ask me."

"Thank you, Jake!" She planted a kiss on my lips, followed by a kiss in between each word after that. "Thank you," a kiss on my cheek, "thank you," a kiss on the other cheek, "thank you!" another kiss on the lips. "I'm going to go tell my parents. They already own property up there that we can use. We just have to furnish it once we get there."

"Are you telling me I have to pack my things up… again?" I set her back down and folded my arms across my chest, feigning annoyance.

"Ah, crap. I didn't even think about that," she mumbled, pausing for a second. She smirked at me and nodded, "Yep. That's exactly what I'm telling you. Would you like some help?" She jeered in a voice you would use to talk to a beloved pet or baby.

"Sure, if you're offering." I ignored the jibe and accepted the offer if it meant I got to spend more time with her.

"Okay. I'll be right back," she said as she stood on the tips of her toes and craned her neck to kiss me. I chuckled lightly and bent down to meet her, her neck relaxed and her feet planted back on the floor. I pressed myself against her small frame, loving the way she fit so snugly into me like two corresponding puzzle pieces. After a few incredible seconds she ended the kiss and turned for the door. As she reached for the handle she came to an abrupt stop and spun on her heel, "Oh! I forgot. I have a surprise for you before we leave."

"Hmm, a surprise? Can I get a hint?" I brought my finger up to my chin, pretending to be deep in thought.

"Umm, well, I don't think I'd be able to give any without giving it away… but I know you'll love it. I really love it too. It will definitely remind you of home," she promised with an excited tone. "It's technically two surprises," she paused for a second and looked away from me like she had just given too many details away. I still had no idea. "Okay, get packing!"

A few minutes after she'd left there was another knock on the door.

"Jacob?" Edward called.

"Present," I snickered.

He stepped into the room and closed the door quietly behind him, which immediately alarmed me to the fact that he wanted to speak to me privately. "I suppose I should have given you warning to hold off on unpacking. My apologies, Jacob," he apologized.

_What's on your mind, mind reader?_

He chuckled at my internal question, something I'd frequently say in my head when situations like this would come up. "I wanted to wish you the best of luck on your departure to college with Renesmee. I know that it is something you have also been looking forward to doing as well. I'd also like to say how impressed I am with you, Jacob. Your patience and understanding are admirable and I am glad to see that neither have gone unrewarded. They are two traits that are truly worth envying. I'm glad to see you and my daughter happy together. It is long overdue in my eyes. You'll always have a place here with our family. Regardless of our differences, you've been nothing but extremely selfless and generous towards my family. I am honored to see you take your rightful place alongside my daughter," he said sincerely. I was stunned for a moment; I wasn't used to being complimented by any of the Cullens, least of all Edward- especially in regards to my love for his only daughter. It probably had something to do with the fact that I'd been head over heels for his daughter since she was a baby.

He let out a throaty chuckle, breaking me from my thoughts. "Yes, that might have something to do with it. That's also the reason for my visit. If you have a moment, I'd like to have a word with you about you two moving out together."

_Ah, shit._

* * *

><p><strong>That wasn't too long, was it? Hope not cause that's what most of these other chapters look like too. I'll have the next one up as soon as I get some free time from work. I'll be in Europe from the 22-29th of October so I'll do my best to update before I go, and hopefully get some wi-fi there to update there as well.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Kaputt**


	2. Finding the Loophole

**Like I said, I've already got quite a few chapters already written. I'm just proofreading them to make sure there's no big errors, as well as breaking them up into separate chapters for uploading. Hope you enjoy it!**

**As promised, lemons!**

**SM owns everything Twilight. I just make her characters a lot hornier.**

**Chapter 2 – Finding the Loophole**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

It had been just over three and a half months since Jake and I made the move to Alaska to attend University of Alaska Southeast. We decided to move up and get settled prior to our fall schedule starting to have time to get used to our new surroundings. I was so ecstatic that Jake was coming with me. I'd been afraid prior to asking him to join me, worried I'd screwed things up between us. I was scared he wouldn't want to anything to do with me anymore. I also feared that he would feel obligated to stay behind for his pack. That's not to say that I didn't feel bad for making him have to choose between us, because I really did. He'd already made the move to Oregon with us, but he promised me that it was still close enough to La Push that he could make it back in about an hour if he needed to. It wouldn't be that way in Alaska.

I really shouldn't have been surprised to find that my fear was unfounded. Jake welcomed me back with open arms and told me that he loved me. He made me promise him that we'd start over, that I would let go of the guilt that I was carrying. He made it clear that nothing else mattered so long as I loved him, and how could I not love him when he said things like that? It was simply stunning to see what an amazing person he is. So selfless, so kind, so incredibly gorgeous, and somehow _mine_. I'd put him through weeks of torture, and he didn't spend a second dwelling on the past; all he cared about was spending time with me and building a future together. His patience was truly worth admiring, he waited for me since the day he first laid eyes on me to return the love he felt for me. It filled my heart and soul with tremendous warmth knowing that Jake loved me.

Jake seemed genuinely excited about starting college with me. He mentioned that it was something he never expected he would have the opportunity to do. I suppose turning into a werewolf as a teenager and technically becoming the chief of your tribe could change the course of your life pretty drastically. I was happy to see that he was even more excited than I was when I revealed to him that Seth and his imprint, my dear friend Nichole, were also going to be joining us. Nichole and I had become fast friends since Seth had introduced us, and while UAS wasn't her first choice for college, she was overly thrilled at the chance to go with Seth.

It was one of the many schools that we were lucky enough to have connections with inside the admissions office with, which was the only reason we were able to get both Jake and Seth enrolled on such short notice with so little paperwork. The two of them were smart enough to enroll on their own, but slacked off in high school and didn't have the grades to go without getting credits from a community college first. Their poor grades weren't a reflection of their intelligence, but rather their priorities. They were too busy fending off newborn armies and Volturi threats to really bother with school at the time. Jake eventually went back and finished high school once things had settled down, Seth was lucky enough to never have to drop out.

Nichole and I both agreed that since we were dragging them so far away from their home, the least we could do was at least give them a little part of it to take with them. Jake and Seth had become like brothers over the years. While they always considered each other 'pack brothers' their relationship had only become closer since Jake had moved in with our family.

Seth visited our family often, claiming his reasons were mostly out of boredom. With the sudden influx of so many wolves at La Push after the Volturi threat, there were plenty of wolves to take over for their patrols. Once he met Nichole during a trip to Portland with Jake and I, he was constantly staying with our family since our house was closer to Portland than La Push was. While our house could easily accommodate him, my father had arranged an apartment for the two of them to live in. Seth refused to accept it at first, but my father insisted that he take it as payback for risking his life to protect Bella from Victoria's army, and again from the Volturi when I was still less than a year old. He convinced Seth that it was the least he could do, claiming that he wanted nothing more than to see his friend happy. My father and Seth's relationship was much closer than that of any other werewolf and vampire, the only one which rivaled it was Jake and my mothers.

-.-

Jake and I had decided to go out hunting tonight, rather than enjoy a traditional human meal. I knew that Jake was doing it for my benefit, since I knew that he enjoyed the taste of human food much more, but if he was ever bothered by it he never voiced it. We agreed that it would be nice to go for a run and stretch our legs. We'd spent the better part of the day studying together, and Jake had reached his breaking point, claiming the potential for insanity if we didn't do something else.

After we'd gotten back from our hunt, the both of us were too keyed up to sit and watch television, or a movie or any other sort of entertainment like we normally would. Instead, Jake built a fire and we sat in each other's embrace as we kissed and slowly explored one another's bodies. Nichole had gone to sleep early tonight, and naturally Seth followed, and for that I was thankful. I knew that we would continue to push each other to our limits before Jake would eventually put his foot down and not allow anything further to happen.

Jake had told me all about his promise to my father prior to our departure to Alaska to attend college. I made damn sure to let both of them know that I was _not_ happy that either of them had made such big decisions on my behalf. I was especially angry with my father for still treating me like a child who couldn't make their own decisions. It wasn't Jake's idea to make the promise until my father used it as a deciding factor in allowing me to go away. My mother had argued on my behalf, letting my father know that I was nearly the same age as they were when they became romantically involved. Plus the fact that I'd been fully matured for over nine and a half years now. My father couldn't argue with her on that point, but stuck to his argument that both he and Bella had waited until marriage before consummating their relationship.

I was beating a dead horse by reminding him that the dynamic of his and my mother's relationship would have changed drastically if it were Charlie who was able to read minds. Not to mention the fact that he couldn't hear my mother's mind either. She had told me all about the development of their relationship when I'd asked for advice about Jake. I doubt my father would have been able to deny my mother if he'd understood the sexual frustration she harbored prior to their marriage. Needless to say, he was not happy when I reminded him that _I_ was not born in the early 1900's, and that what I choose to do with the one I love should be completely up to me.

Jake knew that I had wanted to take our relationship to the next level. I wanted to do more than kiss and hold the man I loved. I wanted to _love_ the man I loved. I wanted to convey with actions what I'd been saying with my words.

We continued to fool around for the better part of an hour, and as the kissing got more passionate, so did the rest of our actions. The furthest Jake would allow us to go was grinding against each other through our clothing. I can't say I wasn't happy that he had allowed us to at least do that, but every time we did it, I would become increasingly frustrated that it would never progress past that without my father's blessing or getting married. It was infuriating to me that Jake would have to ask my father for permission to do things I _wanted_ him to do to me, not to mention all sorts of disgusting.

Sometime during our kissing I had decided that enough was enough. I was putting my foot down tonight. I was going to play dirty and do something drastic to get my way. My father would have to deal with me about it, because it wasn't Jake's fault that he left a gaping loophole in his logic. Or maybe he specifically left the loophole because he thought his only child would be more respectful of his wishes. Either way, I wasn't interested in having my decisions made for me, especially when I can remember hearing my father tell stories about him and my mother and swore up and down that it was wrong of him to make decisions for her.

Like other nights, Jake was hovered over me, on the ground this time instead of the couch, and we continued rocking our hips against each other as we kissed and ran our hands over one another's bodies. I was doing a bit more grinding then usual tonight because tonight Jake had graced me by actually touching my breasts, under my bra and shirt for once- which was new to us. Every other time he would palm my breasts through my shirt or bra. His sudden brazenness in trying new things made me hopeful. But I knew I was hoping too much when I heard Jake moan longer than usual and then pulled away from our kiss with a sigh. This was his way of expressing that he couldn't take anymore without going any further.

"Jake, you don't have to stop. I don't want you to," I tried to do my best to encourage him.

"Nessie, I wish we could," he said in an exasperated tone, repeating the same words that he had a hundred times before in the same situation.

"We _could_," I countered.

"Nessie," he sighed as he rolled off of me and laid on his side facing me, but dropped his eyes. "I can't. I can't control my thoughts about you around your father as is." His fingers absently rubbed the exposed skin just above my waistline. _Not helping, Jake. _His fingers left trails of heat behind on the skin he touched, which only amplified after each pass he made. The sensation was maddening.

"Jake, I love you, and I want you. That's all that should matter," I whispered as I reached down to still his hand. "Look at me."

He sighed as he closed his eyes and shook his head ever so slightly while contemplating what to do.

"Jake, look at me," I whispered gently. I hated how conflicted he was over this. "_Now_," I commanded with a stern voice when he didn't open his eyes, giving his hand a squeeze.

I normally felt bad for forcing him to do anything, especially when he was clearly so uncomfortable, but at this point I couldn't bring myself to care. I was going to spontaneously combust if this stopped right now. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist my command; it was an unfortunate part of imprinting, however in this case it certainly felt like a perk. He slowly opened his eyelids and his eyes bore into mine in a pleading manner. I lifted my palm to his cheek and slowly stroked his face with my fingers while I tried to convey with my eyes that there was nothing I would ever regret about anything which involved him.

"Ness," he sighed and swallowed thickly. "You already know that I want you. I want to give you everything you want and so much more. But Edward-"

"Jake," I interrupted him before he could complete the rest of his hackneyed excuse. "How many times are you going to remind me that my father is a mind reader? I understand you're just keeping your word. And that's why _you_ are not going to start anything tonight."

"You know I can't deny you if you tell me to do something. Please don't put me in this position, Ness. I love you. I do want you," he said honestly, shifting his weight. "You have to know that I want you just as bad." I couldn't argue that he wasn't being genuine, his erection bulging in his jeans was testament to his words.

"I wouldnever put you into a position that would cause you trouble, Jake." I dropped my hand from his face to the waistline of his jeans, resting my fingertips atop his belt buckle. "And that is why I," I dropped my hand a few inches lower and grasped his denim-clad erection firmly into my hand, ignoring both his gasp and the tremendous amount of heat that seemed to pulse in my palm. "Will be the one he's disappointed in."

He dropped his head to rest on my shoulder and groaned into my neck while I continued to knead at his bulge. His arms snaked around my waist as he hugged me to him, but leaving enough distance for me to continue.

"He can't be angry with you, because you never broke your promise. As I recall, he never mentioned anything about _me_ making advances." I turned my face into the crook of his neck and planted soft kisses against the warm skin there. He shifted his head so only his forehead rested on my shoulder, giving me better access to pepper him with kisses. I could feel his hot breath roll down the front of my chest. I smiled against his jaw as I realized his new position gave him a clear view of my cleavage and breasts. "Do you like what you see?" I teased as I began to unbuckle his belt.

"You have no idea how perfect you are, Nessie," he whispered, letting a deep breath out of his nose slowly.

"You're right," I breathed as I slid the belt away and started on the button and zipper of his jeans. "I guess you'll have to show me."

His breath hitched so softly I would never have heard it without my improved hearing, even though I was mere inches away. I sensed his hesitation when he didn't make a move after my words. "Show me, Jake," I ordered in a whisper as I licked the shell of his ear, then dropped down an inch to nibble on his earlobe.

Jacob shifted to stand, but not before moving his hands from my waist and cupping my butt as he picked me up and practically ran down the hall towards our bedroom. I was instantly aroused at the way he seemed to take charge of the situation, and from the position of our bodies as he carried me. Our hips pressed flush against each other and each step jostled our bodies, bouncing our hips together. As he went to place me down on the edge of the bed I reached my hand down the front of his boxers and gripped his erection firmly. He hissed as he stumbled the last step and threw us down on the bed.

Any hesitation he seemed to have melted away as soon as our skin came into contact with one another. His mouth crashed onto mine, only leaving long enough for me to remove my hand from his boxers and to take off my shirt. Within seconds I was shirtless and dipping my hand beneath the elastic of his boxers again as he fumbled with the clasp of my bra. The heat of his body radiated off of him and permeated me, making my nerve endings scream with a tingling sensation. With my free hand I began to lift his shirt over his head as he finally unhooked the clasp and rolled us over so he was hovering over me. "So beautiful…," he whispered when he withdrew his lips from mine.

He dropped his head down to my left breast and I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips as his tongue swirled around my nipple. His other hand reached up to my right and palmed it in his large hands, causing my back to arch involuntarily as he softly kneaded it, rolling the nipple between his fingers. I placed open mouth kisses on any and every part of him that I could reach from this position, only stopping when a whimper or another moan would find its way out of my mouth. I nearly forgot that _I_ was the one to have started this, and focused on kneading at his erection, absolutely clueless as to what I should be doing. Up until that point I hadn't noticed that I wasn't doing anything besides merely groping it in his pants, too caught up in the feeling of his hands and tongue on my skin. My heart was pounding in my chest, which I'm sure Jake heard from his current position. It felt like sparks were exploding out of where our skin made contact.

A low sound resonated from his throat that I could only compare to humming. "You're perfect Renesmee, absolute perfection," he said breathlessly.

His pants began to slide down his legs from the rolling movement, so I brought my feet up and hooked my toes into the waistline of both his pants and boxers and began to shimmy them down the rest of the way. He continued to fondle my breasts as he alternated his hand and mouth between them. Soon we were both panting, and I couldn't stifle the soft squeal that erupted from my mouth as he began to place open mouthed kisses down my chest to my naval before stopping at my waistline. I could no longer reach him from this position, but it didn't even seem like he noticed.

He tilted his head just slightly so his eyes met mine, making sure that this is what I wanted and silently asking permission. I nodded with a small gasp as I saw the intensity of his stare. His eyes looked onyx and not much different than any of my families did when they were thirsty. He hooked his thumbs into the waistline and began to slowly tug my boy shorts underwear down my legs, while his fingers splayed out and trailed slowly across my skin. His tongue poked out and followed the trail of his fingers until the fabric was around my ankles. The amount of wetness seeping from between my thighs was really starting to get uncomfortable.

"You want me to show you?" I nodded as he stood up. I whimpered in protest as we were no longer making contact. I suddenly felt colder without his skin pressed against mine.

"_Please,_ Jake," I begged. I couldn't even bother to care how ridiculous I sounded. I was horny and sexually frustrated, my mind didn't want to focus on anything but fixing that.

He groaned as his hands found the loose material still dangling from my ankles. "I don't ever want to hear you begging, Ness… it hurts." His eyes met mine as he removed the fabric completely and my feet fell to the mattress. We were now completely exposed to each other for the first time, and I assumed I would have been embarrassed the first time, but it felt too perfect to feel anything but complete bliss. We continued to gaze into one another's stare as he placed his knee on the bed next to my hip. He slid his hand under my waist and pulled me towards the edge of the bed until my backside was nearly hanging off the bed. He bent down to grab my feet off the floor by my ankles and brought them up near his chest. "Every single part of you, Nessie. Every inch of skin is perfection," His voice was low and husky, and small trickles of moisture seeped from my center with his every word. I was beyond aroused, the tone of his voice was seductive and sexy, and if this foreplay continued much longer I was going to have to attack him again.

He raised my feet to both sides of his face, one resting on each of his shoulders. His eyes finally peeled away from mine as he went to place kisses at the arches of each foot. I couldn't help but giggle at the gesture, I found it beyond adorable, and the fact that the skin was much more sensitive and ticklish then I'd expected. He pressed them together at the arches and placed soft kisses on the soles as he moved to repeat the action on each toe. He occasionally snaked his tongue out to meet the skin and I couldn't help but squirm and laugh at the overwhelming tickling sensation. The huge grin on his face indicated he was enjoying my reactions.

_Oh, does Mr. Black enjoy teasing me? Two can play at that game._ I dropped my right foot from his grasp and pushed my sole against his erection to pin it against his stomach. He moaned as his head fell, and seemingly instantaneously grabbed the foot pinning him and pulling my body forward the last remaining inches before I would slide off the bed. As he kneeled in front of me one of his arms wrapped under my waist as the other laid on top of my stomach, holding me from falling off.

He inhaled a deep breath through his nose as he licked his lips, no doubt able to smell my arousal merely a few inches from his face. His smooth lips let off a small glare from the coating of saliva his tongue had left in its trail. I could feel the wetness between my legs as I rubbed my thighs together in a vain attempt to get some much needed friction. He wasn't having any of that and quickly pried my legs open again. Jake's eyes widened as a fresh wave of my arousal hung in the air, and time seemed to go in slow motion as he lowered his mouth to meet my center.

When his mouth finally reached my sensitive flesh, he licked up and down through my folds before finally placing his mouth over my clit and sucking lightly. His tongue worked small and rapid circles against the bundle of nerves, which had me squirming against him. When his hand left my abdomen and he inserted a finger my back arched, bucking my hips into his mouth and fisting the sheets in one hand as my other found its way into his hair.

"Oh God… Jake… that feels amazing," I rasped. His hair tickled my inner thigh and it distracted me from being able to control the grunts and moans escaping my mouth, which I vaguely even realized I was producing in the first place. My eyes clenched shut of their own accord and bright flashes of light danced behind my eyelids from the indescribable sensation each lick created. Somewhere in the back of my mind I recognized that we were skipping a step, that typically you wouldn't just dive right into oral sex, but at the moment I couldn't even imagine why anyone would bother with anything less. This was the single most pleasurable experience of my life thus far. I could understand using your mouth and hand at the same time, like Jake was currently doing, but I couldn't imagine that only using his hands would be anywhere near as good.

"_Unngh_, Jake. Another. _OH!_" I exclaimed as he slid another finger in. "Don't stop. Please, _mmm_, don't stop." As he worked his two fingers inside of me the muscles in my stomach began to tighten. I forced my eyes open to find Jake looking up at me from his position, his eyes watching me intently.

"_Ahh,_ Jake," I moaned, clenching the sheets and his hair simultaneously. "It feels so good. So good, Jake." I could only meet his gaze for a few seconds until I threw my head back in pleasure.

My breathing came in short pants and my back locked into an arched position, trying to press myself further into his mouth to gain more friction. He moved his fingers in unison with long strokes of his tongue, and I screamed his name when his fingers curled inside of me and rubbed against a particularly sensitive spot.

"Fuck, I love it when you scream my name. That has to be the most amazing sound in the world… and the taste… Nessie, it's pure hea-"

"Jake!" I screamed, this time not out of pleasure. "_Do. Not. Stop,_" I growled at him ferociously, which seemed to come out as a strangled yell.

As much as I loved to hear his voice, there were better uses for his mouth at the moment. I sounded desperate, and I couldn't have cared less- I was about to explode and it was like he had blown the fuse out right before it detonated the charge. I moved my hand from clenching the sheets into his hair along with my other one, holding him firmly secured there, lightly scratching his scalp with my nails. The building pressure in my pussy was expanding with each curl of his finger and flick of his tongue. Within seconds I felt myself at the threshold and the building pressure caused my muscles to tighten even more in response. I was suddenly hit with a powerful urge to bite something, which scared me because I had never randomly gotten the urge to bite something before in my life, unless I was hunting. I clenched my jaw tight and fought back the random impulse as best as I could, forcing myself to focus on what Jake was doing to me.

Jake's head was lodged between my thighs as I fisted tufts of his hair into my hands and screamed as my orgasm hit. "Jaaaake!" was the only utterance I could coherently form as I screamed, or at least the only word that I could actually make out with my own ears.

Jake continued to lick and nip at my clit and my walls clenched down on his fingers as he continued to thrust and curl them into me. My eyes closed on their own again, and I registered my toes curling as the pressure in my core exploded throughout my body, sending waves of immense heat and pure ecstasy to every nerve ending, the sensation was like my body was just lit aflame and then doused with freezing water.

The room seemed to spin as I fell limp and tried to regain my composure. Jake pulled me backwards on the bed into the cradle of his arms with my head resting on his shoulder and my face buried in chest. He stroked my cheek and pushed the hair stuck to my face from the sweat behind my ear as he waited patiently for me to open my eyes. I inhaled deeply, letting his scent wash over me as I came down from my post-coital high. My eyelids fluttered open and saw the look of lust and adoration plastered on his face. My love for him grew exponentially at that moment, my gorgeous hunk of a mate had just caused the most intense orgasm in my life. It was not my first orgasm; I was a grown woman and had masturbated before, but it felt completely different having it brought on by someone else. It was hands down the most pleasurable experience in my life, and the fact that Jake was the one to do it only made it that much sweeter.

"Jake, that was… I can't even find the words to describe it. That felt incredible, you were amazing. Thank you," I thanked him while still mildly panting.

"There's no need to thank me, it was my pleasure," he whispered as a smile formed on his face. He licked his lips clean of my arousal, a small amount on his chin just out of reach of his tongue.

I pressed my lips to his and flicked my tongue over his lips, tasting myself on him. "Oh!" I gasped as another wave of moisture flowed between my thighs. The taste of him was arousing enough, but the taste of myself on him was simply incredible. Tasting myself was something I'd never imagined doing, but to taste it on him was tangible proof that he was _mine_. Jake's nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply, the scent of my arousal invading his nose.

I lifted my head off his shoulder and propped myself up on my elbow to continue looking at him when I felt his arm that was between us begin to move. He bent his elbow and brought his hand up near his mouth when I noticed the soft glare of light from the moisture on it. The two fingers he'd been using were coated with wetness. _My wetness_. He waggled his eyebrows at me before slowly raising one finger to his mouth as he licked it clean. "_Mmmm_… as I was saying, pure heaven." My heart began to thunder in my chest all over as my hormones began to take over again. I loved the fact that he was crazy about the way I tasted, especially since it was such a private part of me. He would be the only one to ever know this part of me, and it put any embarrassment I felt at ease knowing that he cherished it. He removed the first finger from his mouth and was about to start on the second one before he looked suggestively at me and twisted his wrist so the finger was pointed at me, an invitation of sorts.

"Only if you'll share with me," I said shyly as I scooted closer, positioning one of my legs in between his.

We moved our heads in sync with one another until both our tongues reached out to wrap around his finger and clean him of my juices. Something about us both cleaning him off while our tongues danced around his finger was incredibly erotic and I found myself fighting the urge to grab him by the hair and push him right back down to my hungry pussy to start all over again. Once he was adequately cleaned, I leaned in to give him another kiss and moaned into his mouth when my stomach came into contact with his rock hard erection. After coming into contact with his cock and reminding me that I had yet to return the favor, I simply couldn't be bothered wasting any more time not finishing what I started. I wiggled my arm down the front of his toned abs and once again gripped his smooth, engorged dick in my hand, taking delight in the way it throbbed and pulsed in my hand. I smiled against his lips as he let out a groan and rolled onto his back, taking me with him so I was hovering over him, straddling his thighs.

**JPOV**

Nessie's skin was flushed and her face had a thin sheet of perspiration, making stray strands of hair cling to where any drops had collected. Her eyes shut and she pulled my hair with both hands as her muscles contracted. Her heartbeat thundered frantically in her chest and when her inner walls clamped down around my fingers I took it as my cue to lick faster. I continued to lick and slide my fingers inside her, occasionally curling them as her orgasm played out. I smiled against her when she cried out my name during the peak of her orgasm.

_You did that to her,_ I told myself. I was proud of being able to give that to her, but even more proud to call this beautiful woman lying before me, screaming _my_ name, my mate. She was truly mine and had given herself to me, trusting me enough to grant me access to the most private and sacred treasure of her body. I would be the only one to know her in that way and make her unravel like that. Playing her orgasm over in my mind had me on edge, my cock reaching for her and aching for its release.

When she came to, I brought the hand I'd used on her between our faces, skimming the soft curls at the apex of her thighs as I brought my hand up to my mouth. I waggled my eyebrows at her, placing a single finger in my mouth and licking it clean. An errant thought randomly occurred to me as I brought my hand up; she maintained her pubic hair. _Quite nicely if I might add_. She didn't shave her hair completely, rather opting to shave the majority of it, leaving a small trimmed patch. _Note to self: ask her about that._ It had me curious; I had never explored this area of her body before and it made me wonder if she had done it in preparation of tonight. I disregarded the thought as quickly as it popped into my brain since nothing about this night seemed premeditated thus far. Coming back to the present moment, I pointed my other finger at her, inviting her to take a taste if she wanted to.

"Only if you'll share with me," she said in a shy, seductive voice as she scooted closer. She settled her leg in between mine, her hot, moist center pressed against my leg. We leaned our faces in together to lick the other finger clean. _Fuck that's sexy._

My erection was throbbing, jealous of my tongue for having taken its fun away and generally pissed off at me for not begging her to return the favor already. It was starting to become painfully engorged, and I groaned when Nessie leaned in to kiss me and her stomach came into contact with it. If my dick had a mouth of its own it would have been screaming for more of her exquisite touch. She reached down to grip my erection and I rolled onto my back, taking Nessie with me so that she was hovered over me, straddling my thighs.

_Don't flip her over and bury yourself in her. Don't flip her over and bury yourself in her._ I nearly did just that, somehow finding the restraint to instead reach my hand out to rub through the soft curls atop her pubic bone and dipping my fingers down over her tightened clit into her folds. She gasped and threw her head back, her hips bucking involuntarily and slightly ground herself on my erection. I wet my fingers with her honey and brought them up to my lips to sate my urge to thrust my cock into her.

My mind was on repeat as the mantra ran through my brain over and over while I sucked my fingers clean, trying to ignore the heat her pussy was radiating directly over my swollen erection. I couldn't help but huff in relief when she slid off of me and sat on her knees between my legs. Once she was situated, she placed one of her dainty hands on my thigh while the other reached up and groped my cock. I laid there for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of her small, warm fingers wrapped around me until I noticed she wasn't doing anything other than holding it.

I propped myself up on my elbows to look at her. She was staring down at my cock in her soft hands, but doing nothing other than looking. Perhaps marveling was a better word, since her eyes seemed to have widened, exposing the sparkle in her irises. I brought my hand under her chin and tipped her face up to meet my gaze, wanting to take in the breathtaking beauty and innocence of her eyes.

She smiled shyly, giving me a small shrug, "I've never seen a man like this before. You're so beautiful, Jake," she dropped her eyes back to where she held me, "and big… I think." Her eyes fell back to where she was holding my cock in her hand, her fingers gently gliding along the skin of my shaft. "It's smooth and hard and soft all at the same time."

"You don't have to do this, Nessie. Only if you want to," I reminded her. I was happy enough with just the compliment… I think.

"I want to, Jake. What you did for me was amazing. Believe me; I want to return the favor. I just don't… know what to do." She shook her head but kept her gaze fixed on the same spot "I mean… I understand what I have to do but… I only know what I've seen in Emmett's awful pornos or what I've heard. I don't know how to do it so you'll like it," she mumbled nervously. She moved her whole hand up my length experimentally, but held it so loosely it didn't do anything other than move it slightly and tickle. The angle of her wrist didn't look like it was comfortable for her at all.

I was about to ask her if she was serious but I didn't want to ruin the moment by asking why she hadn't done anything with Nahuel. I just figured that since she was so eager to move forward in this relationship that she might have been the same with him. Even if she had, I wouldn't have thought any less of her at all. It was natural to feel lustful towards people you're in a relationship with, not that I had any real experience with relationships. I was torn between my emotions; ashamed at having assumed she had done things with Nahuel already and filled with happiness that this was the first time for the both of us. _Earth to Jake… she's nervous. Do something, dumbass!_

I let out a laugh, knowing exactly what she meant by Emmett's terrible, outdated pornos that he swore were educational. "Awful is a good word for them." I stroked her cheek with the back of my fingers in an effort to soothe her. She was starting to get nervous for no good reason; if her voice wasn't a dead giveaway, the sixth sense wolves get about their imprints was a good indicator.

"Hey," I whispered, stroking her cheek until she looked at me. "There's no need to be nervous, Ness. It's just you and me, okay?" She nodded with a small smile. I could feel the heat of her blush that colored her cheeks under my fingers. "You don't need to be nervous because of me. I didn't really know what I was doing either, I'm just glad you liked it. Nobody is perfect their first time."

"Will you show me?" She asked softly. The beautiful sparkle of innocence and wanton lust had returned in her eyes, making my heart beat furiously.

"Of course, beautiful," I said with a final stroke of my fingers on her cheek. I removed my hand from her face and lowered it towards hers.

I placed my hand over hers and offered her a reassuring smile when our hands connected. The last thing I wanted was for her to be nervous or embarrassed that she didn't know what to do. I was ecstatic that she was willing to- _no, wanted_- to be intimate with me and also because she had waited for me when she didn't need to. She had the option of being intimate with someone else, but she didn't, and that made me want to cry I was so happy.

I slowly moved her hand up and down and squeezed it to add some pressure so she was firmly gripping me. I nudged my thumb under hers and pushed it upwards so that it flicked over the tip on the upstroke and dragged across it when she lowered it to the base. After a few guided strokes, she bit her lip and playfully smacked my hand away as she giggled. I couldn't help the huge smile that swept across my face, no doubt making me look foolish given the situation. The most beautiful woman in the world, an angel from heaven, was intent on giving me pleasure and I was grinning like a third grader who'd just received a note with a check boxed 'yes' in regards to the question 'Do you like me?'.

Nessie noticed my goofy smile and stopped for a second. She had a pout on her face and it was so adorable that I grinned even wider. "Can I ask what is so amusing to you? Is this not... good?" She asked in a dejected tone. It was heartbreaking. "Give me a break! This is my first time!"

"What? No! Of course it is. It feels amazing. Why would you say that?" I didn't think she would possibly think the grin on my face would ever imply something as ridiculous as that.

"It looks like you're laughing at me!" she wailed.

I sat back up and held her face between my hands. "I would never laugh at you for that. I'm so sorry if you thought that. I can't help but feel happy when you laugh or giggle. It's the most amazing sound in the world. Well… it was. I think you screaming my name in pleasure took first place. It's my first time too. I just happen to be able to share a pack mind, so I sort of know what to do and expect." She blushed a brilliant red before shyly looking away. "Don't stop, please. I love you, Nessie." I leaned in and kissed her before lying back with the same goofy smile. "I'm so glad we get to share our first time together."

Her apprehension melted away and her eyes once again met mine. "I love you too, Jake," she said as she returned her hand to my cock, which pointed rudely at her. "I'm glad too. You've been around so much longer than I have but you're sharing this experience with me. You're gorgeous, Jake, you could have easily had any girl… if you wanted them. It makes me feel special."

I wasn't about to argue with her and tell her that she was wrong. I didn't easily get Bella, in fact, I didn't get her at all. But I was glad that fate had denied me Bella, it only served to bring me to Renesmee. I would have been disappointed in myself if I had shared my first time with anyone else besides her. I kept my mouth shut about all of this and just accepted her compliment instead. She said that I made her feel special, and that made all my waiting worthwhile.

Her hand began working up and down the shaft again, occasionally flicking her thumb over the tip and pressing small, almost ticklish circles around it. If I had the ability to talk when she was actively stroking me, I would have taken back my statement about nobody being perfect their first time. I should have known that being a half-vampire would give her perfect recall, and flawless muscle memory to accompany it. She used just the right amount of pressure with her grip; the exact same amount of pressure I exerted when I was guiding her.

I rested on my elbows, glancing from her hand on my cock to her beautiful face. Her brow had furrowed in concentration as she began to stroke quicker and apply more pressure. I had to lay my head back on the pillow before I ruined the moment and came on the spot, watching her touch my body like that was too much to watch. It surprised me when I felt her shift her position and immediately felt amazing warmth and wetness at the tip of my penis. I moaned and propped back up on my elbows and saw her leaning back from having planted an opened mouth kiss on the tip of my cock. She moved her other hand off of my thigh and moved it down to cup my scrotum, eliciting another moan, only louder this time. I refused to take my eyes off her when my eyelids became heavy and started to flutter, another surprise like that and I would be ending things much too soon. She leaned down again and planted another wet kiss, but this time flicked her tongue out and swirled it around the tip. My whole body tensed and I let out a long and deep breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"Am I doing this right?" she asked with a wry smile.

"Yes!" I cried out, unable to modulate my voice and accidently yelling. "Fuck, Nessie. Yes, absolutely fucking perfectly," I assured her once I got my voice under control.

She gave me a smug grin before returning her mouth back to my cock. Instead of pulling back this time, she lingered there, alternating between kisses and licks while continuing to stroke up and down with her hand. She rested her cheek on the top of my thigh and placed her lips against the shaft as she dragged her lips up the length of it, planting kisses along the way. She looked up at me through her lashes as she reached the top and her mouth closed over the tip as she began to suck lightly on it. I hadn't even finished moaning before she stroked down to the bottom with her hand, leaving it there, and plunged her mouth down to meet the top of her hand. Her curly locks bounced up and down as she plunged down and tickled my skin everywhere they touched. I nearly jumped into a standing position, but had just enough wherewithal to instead pop up into a sitting position. I reached my hand towards her head and gathered her hair to pull it back, the feeling of it bouncing against me along with her mouth around me was going to unravel me faster then I wanted.

Nessie hummed around me as she pushed against my chest with her hand, forcing me to lie back down. She took a second to pull her hair back and rest it over one shoulder. It helped but it was still bouncing against me on the side she moved it to. With her hair pushed to the side I could clearly see her throat if I tilted my neck, which bulged and elongated each time she took me in. _Holy shit, that is sexy. _

After plunging her mouth down on me and coming back up to swirl her tongue around the tip, she looked up at me and removed her hand from the base of my cock. She must have been feeling daring, or maybe she just wanted to try it for the sake of trying it. She slowly lowered her mouth around my length and took me in the farthest she had yet, gradually taking me deeper still. I kept my eyes trained on her, wanting to catalogue every little detail of her amazing display: the way her throat bulged, how her full lips tenderly wrapped around me, seeing her eyes close in concentration, the sounds of wet skin against wet skin.

I was nearly all the way in her mouth when I felt her throat muscles contract and she sputtered, her eyes opening and widening a bit in surprise before pulling back. She started to cough around my cock, having hit her gag reflex, and nearly chomped down on my shaft with her teeth. I was pulling out at the same time she was pulling back, and thank all that is holy that she had the restraint to lock her jaw as a cough exited her mouth. Her teeth came down around my cock as I was trying to pull it out of her mouth, but thankfully she locked her jaw in time and only scraped against it rather than biting it clean off, which I knew she was fully capable of. _Holy fuck! That was some scary shit. Yeah, but her teeth felt fucking phenomenal! I know that- but your dick isn't growing back, regardless of how fast or how well you heal!_

"Sorry!" she tried to get out before her coughing fit was over. "My eyes are bigger than my mouth I guess. 'That would have sucked' would be a huge understatement, wouldn't it?" I nodded back at her fervently and chuckled.

"_Ungh_," I grunted while I recovered, still reeling from the sensation of her teeth grazing me. "Yeah, no pun intended, but to put it lightly, it would fucking blow. I think I'd heal before we made it to the hospital in time to get it sewed back on. You'd be the new Lorena Bobbitt, a hundred times worse," I chuckled. "I'm okay though. You alright?"

She gasped when I mentioned healing too quickly to do anything about it, throwing her hands over her mouth. "I guess you're not a lizard, are you?" She laughed at her joke. "How are you even worried about me right now? I almost just bit your dick off," she said incredulously, reaching her hand out to stroke up and down the length of it. "Your beautiful, lovely dick," she purred seductively. I had to shake my head and blink my eyes at the change in her mood, a complete one-eighty.

"Hmm," I feigned thoughtfulness. "It is lovely, isn't it?"

"Mmhmm," she hummed in agreement, nodding. Her fingers still stroked idly along my length.

"I did like it when you used your teeth, you know. Just as long as you don't bite," I teased. "You can use them a little if you want. It actually feels really good." I just shrugged at her when she gave me a questioning look, either wondering if I'd gone insane or silently asking if I was serious.

Her eyes wandered from my face over the rest of my body until she reached my cock in her hand. I was dripping wet and sloppy from her saliva coating me, an abundance left over from when she had gagged. She smirked to herself before once again lowering her head to rest on my thigh, trailing kisses up my shaft. "Now I've gone and made a mess of you. I'll have to clean that up," she purred.

Nessie pointed out one finger and ghosted it across my cock from tip to base with such light pressure I wasn't sure she was actually touching me. It was borderline ticklish, which only seemed amplified by the coolness of her breath washing over me with her every exhale. She pursed her lips before lightly blowing her breath over my wet dick, creating a cooling and tingling sensation. It was growing colder with each second that passed without her touch.

"Does that feel nice?" She asked mischievously before doing it again.

"Yes. It's cold and it almost tickles. It's driving me crazy."

Lifting her head off my thigh, she hovered her lips directly over my cock before grasping the shaft with her hand and lowering her mouth with her tongue sticking out. Her warm hand was like a healing balm to the coldness she'd inflicted, her mouth like liquid fire. She began pumping the bottom half of my cock wildly, meeting the tip of my cock with her tongue and taking me in. Her tongue dragged along the underside of my shaft and I had to clench my jaw shut before I started crying from the sensation. Her hand slid freely along my shaft from the excess saliva, and along with the wetness of her tongue against my already wet skin caused a slurping sound as she plunged her mouth down my cock.

With her tongue pressed firmly against the underside of my shaft, she slowly worked her way up towards the tip. She began to suck lightly, the suction of it causing her cheeks to cave in just a little bit. There were so many different sensations going on all at once; her tongue pressed against me, the suction of her lips, the ridges on the roof of her mouth rubbing against the tip of my cock, the wet warmness of her mouth enveloping me. I didn't think there was possibly anything left for her to do to make this any more pleasurable than it already was. That is until she sucked with more force, her mouth closing tighter around me, and her teeth lightly grazed along the top of my shaft. I groaned loudly and my hands balled into fists. The feeling of being sandwiched between her warm, wet tongue pressed against the underside and her firm, unyielding teeth grazing along the top was indescribable. The difference in feeling between the two was like the difference of night and day- it was impossible to determine which one I liked more.

I was losing control, and fast. I'd run out of ways to prolong this much longer, and all I wanted to do was stay right where I was for as long as Nessie wanted to continue. I felt the warmth begin to grow in my lower abdomen and soon felt the gradually growing pressure under my pubic bone. As the warmth and pressure soon collided, I knew I had hardly any time left before I was a goner. I didn't really know anything about sex, oral or otherwise, I really was just as clueless as she was- other than what I'd been told, heard, or seen through the pack mind, but I knew what was expected of me before I exploded. I needed to warn her about what was about to happen any second now.

"I'm about to come," I panted. "Nessie, when I- when I say…_ fuck_...," I took a deep breath, which came out as another pant, "when I say… _FUCK!_... move… you've got to move, Nessie." I started to laugh at myself internally at how incoherent she was making me, which lasted for a second or two before her hand around my cock gripped tighter.

I don't know what had changed in the last few seconds, but I was suddenly hit with a vision of Nessie and I together on the very same bed, connected in a very different way. I saw myself on my back with Nessie mounting me, my hands palming her breasts with her hands covering mine, her head thrown back in ecstasy while I buried myself to the hilt inside of her, our hips meeting together in unison with each thrust. The vision came packed with emotions of lust and want and love, and it was too much at that very moment. I hardly even realized that I was seeing her thoughts, and finding out she was thinking of me like that drove me over the edge. "Move… move, Nessie! I'm gonna…" When she hummed around my cock again, and shook her head, bending me within her mouth as her head moved, I lost all coherency and control. I roared out her name through the climax of my orgasm as I emptied myself down her throat with each pulse and tremor of my body.

My body felt like it had shut down from the intensity of my orgasm, my body refused to respond and my brain was a jumbled mess. After a few seconds I was at least able to open my eyes again, although the rest of my body was not quite fully functional yet. I looked up at Nessie, who had scooted closer while my eyes were shut, just as her throat muscles contracted and she wiped one side of her mouth with her hand.

"Shit, Nessie, I said to move when-"

"You said to move when you said 'fuck'," she interrupted. "I didn't hear you say 'fuck'." She grinned triumphantly at me, using her hand to caress my cheek.

I let out a playful growl as I pulled her into my chest and pinned her down to the bed beside me, causing her to giggle and squirm while I kissed every inch of her exposed skin I could reach before crawling my way up to kiss her lips. I sighed into the kiss and her tongue darted out to meet mine. The taste of me on her tongue, and her on mine was incredibly erotic, the sight of her swallowing my release was even more so.

"Thank you, Nessie. That was… amazing," I said as I hugged her to me and inhaled. Her scent was intoxicating, a mixture of her arousal, her sweat, and _us_.

"I should be saying thank you, it was my pleasure." She looked down between us, taking in my still flagged erection. "Oh, you're um… leaking," she let out with a laugh. She reached down between us and grabbed the base of my cock, slowly squeezing in an upwards motion that caused a drop of my cum to pearl at the tip. She sat up on her knees and bent over to lick the leaking fluid off the tip with her hand still wrapped tightly around the shaft.

I moaned as her tongue came into contact with the head of my dick once again. She leaned back with a smug smile and licked her lips before snuggling herself back into my arms. I was speechless for a minute, I was simply amazed that she wanted to give me a blowjob in the first place, even wanting to continue after she gagged. But then to enjoy the taste of me as well… it was baffling to say the least.

I ran my fingers through the hair running down her back while I stared down at her peaceful, partly obscured face that was hiding in my chest. She clasped her hands underneath her chin and she looked completely relaxed and adorable, reminding me of the way she had slept the same way when she was a child. "I saw that vision. The one of us on the bed," I confessed once I found my voice.

Nessie's hand flew to her mouth and she looked at me wide eyed for a few seconds before dropping her hand and laughing. I couldn't help but laugh with her. Nessie was always protective of her thoughts unless it was something important to her that she wanted to share. She'd learned to control her ability so that she wasn't freely transmitting her thoughts upon placing her hand upon someone. Apparently though, accidents could happen in the heat of the moment. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" She got out between laughs.

"I'm not going to forgive you for that, it was incredibly sexy. And you know that I'm always grateful when you're willing to share your thoughts with me- intentional or not." I grabbed her hand and flipped it over to kiss her palm. "You never have to be ashamed of what you're thinking around me, Nessie. I'm here whenever you're ready to share, and I'll always be grateful when you do."

"I love you, Jake," she whispered softly. Her eyes sparkled and her smile never left her face.

"I love you too, Nessie. More than life itself." I scooped her up into my arms and wrapped the sheet of the bed around us. The comforter would be much too hot with us snuggled so close together like this. She nuzzled herself into the crook of my neck, with my arm slung around her waist and our legs tangled together. I was about to start dozing off to sleep when I remembered there was something I wanted to ask her.

"Ness?" I whispered, in case she had already dozed off.

"Yeah?"

"I don't mean to embarrass you or anything like that, I was just curious about…," I trailed off, dropping my hand to skim across the patch of hair between her thighs. I thought it might be easier to just show her what I was talking about rather than sound awkward by trying to word it right. I heard her sharp but hardly audible intake of air as my fingers rubbed across the soft hair.

She laughed, "That's what you're curious about? It's called a landing strip," she said nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders.

"I like it. I was just curious is all," I admitted, continuing to run my fingers along the patch of hair, waiting for her to elaborate.

"Rosalie and Alice may have mentioned something about it. I thought it was cute, so I did it. I don't know. I figured you'd like it better than a bush, right?"

"You did that for me?" I asked with a thick lump in my throat, embarrassed at my own unkempt hair. _More like jungle, buddy._

"Who else would I be expecting to see it?" She narrowed her eyes at me, daring me to say something stupid.

"Alice and Rosalie suggested that you do it… for me?" I found it hard to believe that Rosalie would ever do anything to be nice to me, regardless of how our relationship was nowadays.

She laughed at me, "No, not for you. They just suggested it to me after Alice saw something in a magazine. They're just living trying to live vicariously… or something. They don't have the liberty of doing it, their bodies are frozen exactly as they were when they were changed."

"Oh," was all I could think to say. I made a mental note to do some landscaping of my own. _More like manscaping, am I right?_

"Was there anything else you were 'curious' about?" I just shook my head, pulling her in tighter against my chest and resting my cheek on the crown of her head.

"Good night," I whispered feebly, already starting to doze off.

"G'night, Jake," she breathed.

We ran our fingers lazily along each other's skin as our breathing evened out and fell into a soft rhythm, both of us content and utterly blissful to hold one another. I buried my face into her hair and inhaled deeply, letting her incredible fragrance bring me to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>And so there is chapter 2. Another long one, hope that's ok.<strong>

**Thank you to those who have already reviewed! They are very encouraging, and I appreciate the ego-boost. It hasn't even been 24 hours and I've already gotten some wonderful reviews. Feel free to leave a review even if it isn't your cup of tea, I'd love to get feedback and suggestions so I can improve my writing!**

**More lemons next chapter**

**Kaputt**


	3. Terms of Endearment

**I think 3 updates in one day is a good way to start off a new story, right? I hope the last chapter was satisfactory and not too long and drawn out. I can't seem to help myself with the length of these chapters. I just can't bring myself to cut some of this stuff out.**

**SM owns everything Twilight. I just make her characters a lot hornier.**

**Chapter 3 –Terms of endearment**

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

I awoke about seven blissful hours later, unable to fall back asleep after realizing the position we were in. It probably didn't help that I had no desire to fall back asleep. I'd gladly give up all of my Earthly possessions to spend the rest of my never ending days right where I was, with Nessie held in my arms. It was a bit of a shock to think that time was no longer a factor in my life. I'd never in my wildest dreams wished of living forever, even when the possibility of it became a reality, but now that I had Nessie, forever seemed too short of a time.

Nessie slept peacefully in my arms throughout the night. Our bodies remained tangled, and I couldn't have removed the smile from my face if my life had depended on it. Nessie's face seemed so carefree and every now and then she would sigh and the corners of her mouth would twitch into the start of a smile. She was happy, even in her sleep- and that made me happiest man on Earth. Making her happy was my sole purpose in life, other than keeping her safe, and I seemed to be doing that very well lately.

I reached down to stroke her cheek with my fingers while my other ran through the hair falling down her back, feeling her skin where her hair rested against it. I couldn't help but continue to run my fingers along the smooth skin of her hips once I reached the ends of her hair. My fingers glided over the curve of her hips to the smooth skin of her bare backside.

I inhaled deeply, greedily taking in her intoxicating scent as I let my mind wander, losing myself in the feeling of her body pressed against mine. These past three months had been incredible to say the least. It blew my mind that just over three and a half months ago I was planning on moving back to La Push to leave the one person who meant the world to me behind. My heart felt like it had been lacerated just thinking about leaving her. Our relationship had transitioned better than I ever could have imagined; seamlessly changing from best friends to mates. It was mostly due to the fact that nobody knew me better than Nessie did, and I liked to think I knew her pretty well too.

Nessie's breathing picked up slightly, indicating she was minutes away from waking. Eventually her eyelids fluttered open and closed again as the morning light invaded her eyes. She began to rub her eyes, trying to wipe the sleep from them. After a few seconds she stopped and met my gaze, offering me a beautiful sleepy smile. I returned the smile as I leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Morning, Jakey," she said, her voice full of sleep, stretching her arms out above her and arching her back. My smile widened at the use of my name she had used, something she would call me when she was much younger, and she very rarely used anymore. She mostly reserved its use for when she was trying to get her way or attempting to get out of trouble, but lately it had turned into a pet name of sorts. "Last night was incredible, I haven't felt this relaxed in… ever, actually." She reached up to cup my face with her hand, and I leaned into the warmth automatically.

"I'd hope so. You slept for a long time," I told her as she caressed my cheek. "I was going to hop in the shower. Are you hungry? I know you hunted last night, but, I was hoping I could make you breakfast in bed."

"That sounds great, Jake, thank you," she smiled up at me again.

"You can just rest for a bit longer." I leaned in to kiss her on the lips and rolled off the bed. I'd forgotten that we were both still naked, and waking up next to her had left me with full on morning wood, so I made it a point to move straight to the bathroom instead of trying to find my clothes, trying vainly to keep it out of her sight. I was getting in the shower anyways, so I suppose clothes didn't make much sense. Then again, it didn't make much sense to try to hide it from her either after what we had done last night.

Just before I went to turn the shower on, I remembered our discussion about her 'landing strip'. Her words replayed in my mind "it beats a bush, doesn't it?" I didn't want to spend the time using a razor, as it would just take that much longer to finish and get on to cooking breakfast, so I opted to use my beard trimmer instead. _Be sure to buy a new one after this. _I set it to its lowest setting and got to work on my manscaping. After a couple minutes I shut the trimmer off, giving myself a once over incase I'd missed any patches. _Not bad._ I could definitely see how this would be more appealing than a bush. For one, it made my pubic area look clean, for lack of a better term, and it seemed to make my dick look larger without so much hair. I just hoped Nessie liked it.

After I'd put my trimmer away, I turned the shower on as cold as it would go to try to abate my morning wood and hopped in once I'd grabbed a towel off the rack. Once the initial shock of the cold had worn off, I tried to shower as quickly and as thoroughly as possible so I could get to making breakfast. I was happy she agreed to let me cook for her, but I couldn't deny that part of it was because I was absolutely famished.

I must have been a little distracted thinking about last night and what food I was going to make, because I hadn't even heard Nessie's entrance until I heard the door to the shower open. I turned my head to look back at her still naked form entering the shower. _Oh, shit. I must be dreaming. I knew it. Last night was too good to have actually happened, and there's no way it's about to be followed up by taking a shower with her._

"Do you mind if I join you? You looked like you had a problem forming out there," she asked in a seductive voice, a smug grin on her face.

I froze for a second and tensed my muscles. _This is really happening._

"Jake?" her voice sounded hurt, as if my hesitation was a 'no'. "Nevermind, I'm sorry."

I turned around to grab her by the waist as she turned to step out. Her face was twisted a bit in pain, and it felt like my heart had sunk to my heels. "I'm sorry, you just surprised me is all. I thought I was dreaming for a second," I tried to sound reassuring, the last thing I needed was for her to feel unwanted. "I was just waiting for the part where I woke up before it got too good."

"Are you sure?" she asked cautiously.

"Mmmhmm," I hummed as I kissed her forehead. "You have no idea how many times I've dreamed of showering with you. You can understand why I thought I was having another one."

"You fantasize about showering with me? I was always more interested in what we'd be doing in the shower," she said in a sultry voice. She started to pull us into the water and jumped a bit as it started to cascade down her body. "Shit, Jake! That's freezing!" I was too focused on watching her nipples contract from the coldness to act right away.

I reached over to turn the hot water on as I gave her an embarrassed smile, "Sorry, I was trying to get rid of this," I said sheepishly, looking down at my erection.

"Well, you seemed to have taken care of it for the most part," she pointed out as she looked down at my half erect dick. "Maybe I can help with the rest," She said as she reached down to grope my length.

"Fuck," I moaned at the initial touch, "How did I get so lucky?" The cold shower was immediately nullified by her touch, and I was rock hard instantly. The steam from the heat of the water was beginning to fill the bathroom, carrying with it the amplified smell of her arousal. I inhaled deeply through my nose. _Fuck that smells good._

"I could ask you the same question," she stood on the tips of her toes and pressed her soft lips against mine as I bent down to meet her halfway. Our mouths parted and our tongues danced together as she pumped up and down my cock, her hand never loosening its grip on me. I moaned again as our tongues connected, the taste of her was heavenly and I couldn't help but glide my tongue over the velvety smoothness of her lips a few times. As we pulled away from the kiss, she removed her hand only to rub my freshly trimmed hair. "This is nice," she purred. "Is that what you were shaving just a minute ago?"

I nodded. "I just figured you might appreciate it. You took the time to groom yourself, so it's only fair that I do the same. You were right, it certainly beats a bush," I said with a shrug.

"You didn't have to do that. But that was nice of you to do that for me," she said before giving me another kiss. "It looks good though, you look… bigger somehow," she marveled, returning her hand to my cock. She ran her fingers along the base of my erection, slowly trailing up towards the tip. She splayed her fingers out and gingerly wrapped them individually around the shaft, leaving me breathless and aching for more friction.

She took no time in beginning to pump up and down, and I couldn't help but buck my hips in timing with her strokes, eager for release. I leaned my back against the tiles as she continued to work me over. I knew I wasn't going to last long- the sight of her naked in front of me as the shower rained down on her was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen, and she managed to make it look even sexier as she stroked me. I watched droplets of water trail down her body; along the swell of her breasts, some falling into her cleavage, down her taut stomach and over the curve of her hips to run down her long and gorgeous legs. I envied the lucky drops that dripped from her naval down through her folds before I realized that she would probably allow me to lick up those lucky drops. I licked my lips, savoring the lingering taste of her still there and inhaled deeply. The steam of the shower was somehow making the scent of her arousal stronger. Any notion I had of trying to hold back to make this last longer was quickly forgotten.

I felt the familiar warmth spread from my abdomen to meet the growing pressure at the base of my pubic bone, and nearly collapsed from the intensity of the orgasm as my I emptied myself on her hand and the shower floor. She just giggled as she brought her hand between us, dipping a finger from her other hand into my ejaculate and bringing it to her mouth, flicking her tongue out to meet her finger before running her hand under the water to clean the rest off. She moaned seductively, clearly trying to get a reaction out of me. _ I can't believe she likes that. It's fucking sexy._

I hugged her tightly to me and pressed my lips to the top of her head, "Thank you, Nessie. That was definitely better than a cold shower." I ran my hands down her back and circled around the front, running my fingers along her waistline, skimming her soft patch of trimmed curls as I looked her in the eye. I was eager to return the favor, all the while capturing those damned drops of water that trickled through her folds. "May I?" I asked at the same moment my stomach growled loudly, which made her laugh.

"How about a rain check after breakfast?"

I nodded at her with a sheepish smile, continuing with the actual shower. I'd have gladly delayed breakfast longer to return the favor, but I wasn't going to argue otherwise if she was going to allow me to later. I'd finished before her and gave her a kiss as I stepped out of the shower. "I'll get breakfast started. Anything in particular you'd like?"

"Bacon," she said instantly and then chuckled to herself. "Ooo, and some yogurt with granola if we have any peach yogurt left," She added as she reached over to grabbed the conditioner.

I made my way to the bedroom to throw on a pair of shorts before I hurried off to the kitchen and placed a couple pans on the stove as I prepared the food for cooking. I put the bacon in one skillet, eggs in another, and a couple pieces of toast into the toaster. I searched the pantry for granola and made my way over to the fridge to grab the yogurt, happy to see there was one left.

Just as I was setting everything out on the table, Nessie made her way out in a dark green tank top and a pair of short jean shorts which showed off her beautiful, long legs with her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. I set the plate of bacon and eggs on the island and went around to sit on the stool next to hers. I pushed the plate of bacon towards her and sat up in my seat to reach over and grab her yogurt and granola from off the counter.

She smacked my butt as I was leaning over the island, "Thanks Jake, looks good. I actually am pretty hungry. I shouldn't have let you get that bear last night." I couldn't help the stupid grin that broke out on my face, debating if she was complimenting how my butt looked or the food.

"Let me? I believe I beat you to it if I remember correctly," I reminded her.

"Sure, sure." She said as she ate a spoonful of yogurt while looking mischievously at me. I watched as she withdrew the spoon from her mouth very slowly, letting her tongue drag across it as it passed her lips.

_Fuck... she is the sweetest torture._ I swallowed the lump of eggs in my mouth and cleared my throat to speak, "Would you like to go out tonight for dinner?" As much as I'd like to stay home and repeat last night to any sort of degree, she deserved to be taken on dates and treated like the wonderful woman she was. I mentally berated myself for not taking her out more often, though a small part of me couldn't deny the anger and jealousy I felt seeing other men ogle _my_ woman.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Jake?" She sounded surprised, much to my disappointment.

"Yes. If you'd like to go out."

"That sounds lovely, Jake. Yes," she answered with a smile and bounced a little in her seat.

"Why are you so surprised I asked? I've taken you out before, haven't I?" I asked. I must have been losing my mind. Did I only imagine taking her out before?

"Yeah, you have. I don't know, it's just been a while since we've gone out. I suppose last night makes things a bit different is all," she said thoughtfully.

"Oh." I thought for a moment, trying to remember the last time we'd gone out together other than for routine things like school or grocery shopping. From what I remembered, it was well over a month ago, just prior to Bella & Renesmee's birthday before we made our way to visit her family in Oregon, just outside of Eugene. To make matters worse, it wasn't even my idea; Seth and Nichole had invited us out for a double date. _You're an idiot Jake! How have you put this off for so long?_ "I'm sorry Nessie. I feel like an idiot."

"Jake," She said in a reproving tone. "You know that I don't care about that, I'm just happy that you asked." She reached her hand up from her lap and placed it on mine.

"I know you don't, but it doesn't make me feel any better about it. Just because you're my imprint doesn't mean I shouldn't still be romantic and take you out to nice places. Sometimes I forget it's a one sided thing. You deserve a lot better Nessie. I'm sorry," I hung my head a bit after apologizing again.

"Hey!" she poked me in the chest with a single finger from the hand that was on my lap. "Don't you know that I feel the same way about you, Jake? I wouldn't care if we never went out again, none of that matters as long as I'm with you. Life just isn't the same when you aren't around. So if you weren't the one taking me, then I wouldn't want to bother going out. I know that I'm your imprint Jake, but I feel like I've imprinted too."

I couldn't help but smile at the last part. My heart felt like it had grown wings. I leaned over to give her a soft kiss on the cheek, "Thank you. I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that. I love you, Nessie."

"I love you too, Jake. So, if you don't mind me asking then, where are we going exactly?"

"Uhmmm," I contemplated. _Shit. I hadn't really thought about it yet. _"Well, I hadn't really thought about it until just now." I figured being honest was my best approach rather than trying to come up with something on the fly. "Anywhere in particular you'd like to go?"

"I don't care, as long as you'll be there." _So very helpful._ Of course she would leave it up to me. It would just be too easy. From what experience I had with females, it just wasn't in their nature to make things easy. Especially any girl who had some Swan in them.

"It'll be a surprise then." I said with excitement.

"I can't wait," she returned my enthusiasm.

We finished our breakfast in relative silence after that, other than some small talk. I was too busy trying to think of a good place to take her for our date. Nessie had class early tomorrow morning and I knew she preferred a good night's sleep rather than yawn her way through class. I decided that I would take her out for dinner and drinks. I figured it would be a good place to start, and it would allow us to use her gift from her uncle Jasper, a fake I.D. He made it clear that if Edward found out, we were not to say or think a word pertaining to him. I would make sure to take her out more often, so I wasn't worried about not planning a more romantic evening.

I was brought back from my thoughts at the sound of Seth and Nichole making their way out to the kitchen. Nichole was giggling in Seth's arms, bridal style, as they rounded the corner.

"Good morning. Did you two have a good time last night?" Seth asked, waggling his eyebrows as he set Nichole down.

I grinned over towards Nessie to see her blush a crimson red and drop her eyes back down to her plate. Nichole smacked him in the chest, "Seth! Leave them alone," she said in an exasperated tone.

"We did, thanks for asking," I informed him. "I made plenty of food if you two are hungry. I'd ask the same of you two but I think I already know the answer." It was Nichole's turn to blush. If there was one thing I'd gathered from the pack mind, it was to take their jibes in stride rather than let them get to me, it was a sure fire way to end their fun at my expense.

"Jake!" Nessie smacked my arm as she looked over to Nichole and began laughing. We all joined in at that point, the happiness in the room was too overwhelming not to.

Seth and Nichole sat down to join us as I scarfed down the last of my breakfast. Just as I set my plate down in the sink and turned on the water, Nichole spoke, "Jake, you don't have to do the dishes. You made breakfast for us, we'll clean up."

"Suits me," I said and turned the water off, setting my dishes back into the sink. I walked around to Nessie's seat and bent over to whisper in her ear, "When you're ready to take that rain check, I'll be in our bedroom." She sat up a bit and her eyes widened before she turned to give me a shy smile. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and made my way back to our room while Seth let out a loud cough with his mouth full.

**RPOV**

I was no longer in the mood to finish my breakfast when Jake leaned down to whisper in my ear and remind me of the rain check I'd reserved in the shower. I made quick work of dumping the remains in the trash can and quickly rinsing my plate in the sink before setting my dirty dishes down and heading towards our bedroom. It took a lot of effort not to sprint. The door was barely cracked open when I reached it, but was surprised to find the room empty as I pushed it open.

"Jake?" I called out for him. No response.

I made my way towards the bathroom, thinking he'd possibly gone to use it. The lights were off and the bathroom door was wide open. Large, warm hands enveloped my waist and I jumped a bit in his arms, completely unaware of him sneaking up on me. He buried his face in the crook of my neck as he placed open mouthed kisses along my neck and shoulder. One of his hands ran up my ribs to palm my breast as the other ran slow circuits along the skin just above my waistline. My eyes rolled in the back of my head at his touch and I shut my eyelids, basking in his warmth. He pressed his bulge firmly into the crevice of my ass, rocking his hips slightly. I pushed back into him, gyrating my hips in return.

"I've unleashed a monster, haven't I?" I asked playfully, turning my head and resting my cheek on his shoulder.

"I could stop… if you'd like," he said as he dropped his hands.

I pushed myself back into him harder, pleased to hear him groan as I used my butt to grind into his erection. "No, I'd rather you didn't."

He grabbed my shoulders and spun me around, taking my hands in his as he backed us towards the wall. I was simply stunned by how gorgeous he was. I knew it wasn't the right word to use for a man, but it was true, he was beyond handsome, it would be an insult to merely call him that. His toned muscles stood out against his smooth russet skin, and his dark hair that fell slightly onto his forehead set off his white teeth, making them look like they glowed.

"Good, because I'd like nothing more than to make you scream my name again," he said in a husky voice. I felt another gush of moisture originate from my needy center. The sound of his voice when it took that husky tone did funny things to my body.

I let out a squeak when I saw the intensity of lust in his eyes. His hands held mine firmly as he pushed my back against the wall, leaning in to place wet, open mouthed kisses along the skin of my neck and jaw. He found his way to my ear and captured my earlobe between his teeth, nibbling lightly. I squeezed my thighs together to gain more friction as he nipped and kissed his way to my mouth before delving into my mouth with his tongue. We kissed passionately, igniting a spark to the tinder of our bodies that quickly became a wildfire, engulfing us in hot flames of love and lust.

When he pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath, he held both of my hands in one of his as he reached down with his free hand to grab the hem of my tank top. In one quick movement the shirt was coming up over my arms above my head, which he only let go of quick enough to pull it all the way off before gathering them up again and holding them there. He pushed his body flush against mine, pinning me to the wall. He bent his neck down and began to nibble on my earlobe again before whispering in my ear in the same husky tone, "Do you want me to do that, honey? Do you want me to make you scream my name again?"

"Yes," I said in a shaky voice. I don't know where the term of endearment came from, it was the first time I'd ever heard him call me anything besides my name, shortened or otherwise- either way, I liked it. I continued rubbing my thighs together, noting that my panties were probably ruined because my inner thighs were uncomfortably wet already. "Make me yours, Jake."

He touched his forehead to mine, "Beautiful," he whispered quietly before beginning to trail kisses down my neck to my chest. He lingered there for a moment as he continued to hold my hands above my head while he took each nipple into his mouth in turn. I wanted nothing more than to grab his hair in my hands and hold him against me, but his grip on me prevented any movement from my arms, so I settled for arching my back into him and moaned at the pleasure of it. I couldn't help but hiss when he gently bit one between his teeth and tugged slightly. The small bit of pain from it was strangely pleasant, and it only served to spur me on further knowing that he was being a bit rough.

"_Mmm_," I moaned appreciatively to him. He took this as his cue to continue his journey south.

As he kneeled to continue kissing down my stomach, he could no longer reach my hands above my head and dropped them. I brought them up instantly to run through his hair, firmly securing fistfuls of it. I pushed my butt off the wall as he unbuttoned the front of my shorts with his teeth, effectively securing his face to my core through the denim. He let out a growl before gripping my hips and pushing me back into the wall before squeezing the material of my shorts at my hips and yanking downward. Since Jake had neglected to bother with the zipper, the shorts had disheveled the panties, making them come halfway down my thigh on one side while still hugging my waist on the other. The crotch part of the panties was pulled down at an angle, exposing most of myself to him, and to prove my earlier suspicions, they were darkened with moisture. I let out a gasp of surprise when Jake leaned his head to the side and quickly snatched the panties between his teeth before pulling them down to my knees. He lifted each leg out individually while he kept the panties secure in his mouth.

He looked up at me then, catching me staring at him intently on his knees before me. He grabbed the panties out of his mouth with one hand as his other trailed up my thigh. Once his hand crawling up my leg had reached the apex between my thighs, he tossed the panties somewhere behind him as he stroked his fingers through my folds. After his initial touch he brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked the bit of my juices off that had accumulated, replacing it with moisture of his own. He returned his hand to my pussy and began to rub against my aching clit. I hummed with pleasure and let out a whimper as he hitched my left leg up so that my knee bent over his shoulder.

"Perfect," he whispered, his eyes darted between my stare and my pussy as he inched his face closer. My breathing had become labored from his hand working small circles on me. I nearly screamed in protest when he took a second to reach his hand around to cup my ass as his mouth took its place.

With his hand on my rear he pushed my body into him while my hands fisted in his hair and pulled him even closer towards me, leaving his face essentially pinned between my thighs with hardly any room to budge. The parts of skin he had licked felt incredibly cold as the breath from his nose blew out over them. It was similar to the feeling you get when you get out of a pool on a windy day- it just happened to feel much more intense because the hair on his head also tickled those same areas. I wasn't making it any easier for him, having a hard time staying still, his hair continued to tickle me as each breath he blew out made me squirm from the overwhelming cooling sensation. If it weren't for his hand gripping my backside and the other on my leg over his shoulder to provide some sort of support, I'd have fallen over already.

"_Ahh_, Jake!" I squealed. "More. Touch me, baby," I panted out. I didn't know where _that_ term of endearment came from either. I wasn't sure how Jake would react to being called a baby, especially when he was the furthest thing from it.

I could only guess that he didn't mind it because he began licking with much more vigor as his hand resting on my hitched leg slowly crawled along my skin as it found its way to my entrance. He took a second to wet his fingers in his mouth before touching me. I could hear his fingers as the fluids spread across my skin, coating his fingers in my arousal instantly. He spread his fingers through my folds into the shape of a V as he dropped from my clit to plunge his tongue into me. I mewled loudly as his tongue explored me, "Holy SHIT, Jake! _Aaaah. _Don't stop, baby. _Mmm_. You feel so good." I could feel the pressure in my core spreading gradually as my muscles began to tighten.

He reeled in his tongue and inserted his fingers in their place, curling them deep inside of me, causing me to moan and pant. "You're so fucking tight and warm, Nessie. And so wet for me." His words had me ready to blow.

"_Ohhh_… oh my God, Jake! I'm gonna, _ungh_" I panted, "I'm gonna come!"

"Give it to me, Ness. I want it," he ordered in his husky voice. That did it. Something about him commanding me was just fucking hot. And when he spoke in that voice it was game over, my body throwing in the white towel of surrender.

My eyes snapped shut and my muscles tensed further, my back arched and I made fists in his hair when my orgasm hit me, scratching his scalp with my fingernails. I screamed his name at the top of my lungs, unable to care about Seth and Nichole being able to hear me. Jake continued to lick and suck with his tongue and work his fingers inside me as my walls clamped down on him. My leg couldn't support me anymore and buckled mid-climax, but Jake's strong hands caught me and lowered me softly to the floor, never taking his mouth off of me. Unfortunately, he had to remove his hand to catch and balance me. The warmth never left my core, well after my orgasm had passed and I opened my eyes to see Jake making long, languid strokes through my folds with his tongue as he hummed, clearly enjoying himself as he licked the remaining moisture from my folds, which only caused more to trickle out.

Once he was finished he scooped me up in his arms and carried me over to the bed, placing a soft kiss on my forehead before laying me down and crawling up next to me. I laid there flushed and completely relaxed as he brought his fingers up to his mouth as he had the night before, this time offering me first.

I smiled, "No, baby, it's all for you," I cooed, trying to get my breathing under control. He brought his fingers to his mouth and moaned while he licked them both clean.

"You taste so good. Fuck…," he said in between licks, "I'll never get enough of it." He placed his fingers in his mouth and sucked as he slid them out, making a soft popping noise as they exited.

"I don't think you have to worry about that. You can have all you want." I reached my hand up to cup his face, staring deep into his eyes which seemed to sparkle. The look on his face was full of love and awe, it made my heart warm at the sight of it. "You make me so happy, baby."

"I love when you call me that," he said, his voice full of happiness. He laid his head on my shoulder and sighed contentedly.

"Good, I wasn't sure how you'd feel about it. I really liked when you called me 'honey'."

"I thought you did, I could feel you getting wetter when I said it," he replied with a waggle of his eyebrows.

I blushed and shrugged, "Your voice just does something to me when it gets all rough and sexy like that. I love knowing I can do that to you. It kind of makes me feel sexy and… strong, for lack of a better word."

"Ditto," he smirked and leaned in to kiss me. "But you _are_ sexy." He intertwined our fingers and squeezed them, "And you are strong. You rock my world." He captured my lips between his, kissing me with more intensity than the last one we shared.

_Ugh, we're never going to make it out of our room if this keeps up_. The taste of myself on his tongue was getting me aroused again. I sighed as he pulled away, nestling myself deeper into his arms. We laid there like that for a while, running our fingers absently along each other's skin and making small talk. Sometime later, after a few minutes of silence, Jake yawned and stretched his arms above him.

"I need to get up and do something before I take a nap," he said through another yawn.

"Didn't you sleep well last night?" I asked. "I've never had a better night's sleep."

"I only slept for a few hours. I was watching you sleep the rest of the night," he said sheepishly, his face breaking out into a pleasant but somewhat bashful grin.

I just giggled at his remark; it was typical Jake. A dozen memories ran through my mind of my childhood as I remembered catching Jake staring at me as I laughed or played with my family. It brought to mind more memories of the recent years since I'd been fully matured, catching the same look on his face as he watched me re-arrange my outfit or as I hunted. I gasped, only now realizing what those looks meant.

"How long, Jake?" My tone didn't match the mood of our previously spoken words. His eyes widened a bit, probably thinking I was offended or embarrassed.

"It was just a couple of hours Ness, I didn't touch you or anything, I swear," he answered in a nervous tone.

"No, Jake. I don't care about that. I've watched you sleep before too. I don't care about that, honestly I wouldn't even mind if you wanted to fondle me in my sleep," I admitted. _Why did you even just say that? Probably because you would do the same to him if he let you._ He sighed in relief at my words. "I meant… how long… how long have you been in love with me?"

"That sounds tempting, I might not be able to control myself anymore. You know… I wouldn't complain if you wanted to do the same," he chuckled. He cleared his throat and took my hands in his before he spoke again, "I've been in love with you since the day you were born, Nessie. I mean, it was harmless back then. I loved you like family. But, I guess it's been a while that I've felt this way for you. It was probably a couple months after you were fully matured."

"So long…," I said in a daze.

"Honey, your childhood passed by so fast… I just didn't want to take anything away from you. I knew you were having a hard time adjusting to all the changes, trying to get your emotions under control. What most people have a decade to get mentally prepared for, was forced upon you in just a few short years. I understand what that is like. When the fever set in for me, you wouldn't believe the growth spurt I went through… physically and emotionally. And then to top it all off I had to come to terms with the fact that I could morph into a giant dog- sometimes not even being able to control it if I couldn't keep my emotions in check. I understand that you may have been fully matured physically, but I could see how hard it was for you to adjust. I couldn't bring myself to burden you with one more thing to have to deal with." His voice was sincere, but hinted at an underlying sadness. "Can I ask why you're just asking me now?"

"That look on your face when you admitted to watching me sleep. It's been so long since I've seen it, and I just remembered catching that very same look when I was younger." I couldn't help but beam at him, it pleased me to no end to discover the depths of his love for me. "But Jake… you would never be a burden. All my life, you've consistently brought me happiness. You brighten up my day when nothing else seems right."

A single tear escaped from my eye, which Jake stopped in its tracks with a wipe of his thumb across my cheek. "You've got it all backwards. I thought I'd lost everything when you were born. I thought Bella was dead- the only girl I'd ever really loved up to that point was lifeless upstairs. It was like somebody switched something off in my body, everything was still working, but there was no reason for it to. I couldn't even feel my own heartbeat; it didn't make sense for it to beat for nothing. My brain just ceased to work right anymore, it didn't want to, and I couldn't be bothered to force it to. But you made me whole… complete. You made my world make sense the second I laid eyes on you. All the time I'd spent with Bella that seemed pointless then, it was to bring me to you. All the pain I felt, you took away with one look. I was convinced that my life was over that day. Part of my mind went dark, to a place I didn't even know existed inside of me. You fixed me when I was broken. You brought me back in an instant. I didn't know life, or love, or even my purpose for living until I saw you. You're the reason for my every breath, every heartbeat, every thought, and every action. Without you, there is no reason for me to be," he whispered lovingly, leaning over to kiss my forehead. "Now that I have you… if I were ever to lose you…," his voice caught in his throat and he breathed shakily before continuing, his voice thick with emotion, "I would become a shell; empty and hollow. My world would go dark, and I'd waste away into nothing. And to be honest, I'm okay with that… because I can't imagine a world without you in it, Nessie. Even if you weren't in love with me, it wouldn't matter, so long as you were still around. I just need to be able to see your beautiful face or hear your angelic voice. My life isn't worth living without you around."

"I couldn't stand to live without you either, Jakey. Don't you know that? My entire life you've strived to make me happy and make my life so much better. Even without you, I knew what love was; my family's willingness to protect me in the face of death taught me just how strong love could be. But you- you showed me the true meaning of love. I would have never known how amazing it could be without you. You showed me just how powerful love is; that it can conquer any obstacle, forgive any and all mistakes, but most importantly how incredible it can make life. And if I ever lost you, I would never know love again… its meaning and purpose would be lost to me. If anything were to ever happen to you, my heart would shatter and no matter how much time passed, it would never mend. I feel sick even thinking about something like that." I had to force my words out through the lump in my throat.

I paused for a moment to calm my nerves. "I still remember the look on your face from that day," I whispered as I placed my palm against his cheek, using my peculiar ability to show him my thoughts. At times like this, I was incredibly thankful for my gift; it would have been too hard to explain all of this with words without choking up. I visualized the look of determination and anger on his face as he approached Rosalie as she held me just minutes after my birth. I didn't dwell on the look of anger long, he had explained to me once how disgusted he was with what he was intending to do. I transitioned the vision into the following seconds after we made eye contact; the abrupt transformation of his facial features from rage to awe and the love in his eyes. I let my emotions through, letting him know how it felt for me the first time I saw him. Although I couldn't imprint, and at the time had no clue about imprinting, I could feel the connection between us instantly, even as a newborn. "I was so glad Seth knocked you out of the way," I said as I pulled the next image from memory. My mother was stalking Jake across the lawn of the Forks house with loathing in her eyes. Jake just held his hands up in surrender, trying to remind my mother of the words she had spoken to him about being apart of the family. I conveyed the relief and gratitude I felt when Seth knocked him out of the way when my mother lunged at him. "It's probably why I've always loved Seth like a brother," I admitted.

"I can't believe you remember that," he said, surprise evident in his voice. He cleared his throat before he continued, "It's… strange seeing it from your perspective, reliving it and feeling your emotions."

"I remember everything about you, baby. I mean, being born with perfect recall is already odd, and I understand how weird it is to be able to remember everything from the moment you're born. Not only can I remember it all, but I also understood what was going on around me too. But I know there are things from early on in your childhood that you still remember. It's a bit easier to remember the important things and people in your life. I realize my situation was a bit different… but everything about me is different. I'm okay with being different now though, it was just hard growing up." I'd come to terms with the fact that I was unique, only a few beings in the world would really understand the feeling of being born with enough cognitive capacity to understand everything going on around you, and then be able to remember it all with perfect recall. It definitely has a way of maturing you, especially when you understand every little detail, even the things my family would try to keep me in the dark about. Sometimes they would try to throw me off by spelling certain things out, unsure if I was able to keep up- I was. Regardless of how it affected me, there certainly are upsides to having a photographic memory. It was nice to be able to remember every utterance of love, every moment of excitement, and every feeling of joy I had experienced throughout my life.

"And I love everything that's different about you. It's what makes you special, Ness. I wouldn't have you any other way." He leaned in to kiss me softly before his eyes became unfocused like he was thinking about something confusing or perhaps didn't make sense to him. "I remember this one time… I was hiding behind my mom, I was maybe 3 or 4, and Rachel and Rebecca were trying to put makeup on me. I remember her protecting me from them," he said with a shrug. "It's the earliest memory I can remember. I know It's not much, and not very significant… I don't know why I remember it so clearly."

"Because you loved her, she was important to you. I'm sure you can remember more if you think about it. I know you could do the same for Billy, too." I pulled my hand off his cheek and brought it down to take his hand between us again. I intertwined our fingers before pulling his hand up to my face and kissing each of his knuckles.

"I love you, Renesmee," he whispered.

"As I love you, Jake." _For all eternity,_ I added mentally, using my gift to allow him to hear it also.

**JPOV**

Nessie and I spent another hour or so in bed holding each other and sharing kisses as we told each other stories and just talked about anything and everything. I scoured the depths of my brain trying to remember fragments of my past to humor her. As different memories of my childhood would come to fruition in my head, I would tell Nessie and we would spend a few minutes trying to decipher their importance. As she had predicted, most of the memories were of my parents, and a few here and there of my sisters. As painful as it was to think of my mother, it was nice to be able to remember the happy memories I was able to share with her. It made me even more grateful of the time I had gotten to spend with her

It was odd to me how interested she seemed in hearing about such trivial parts of my past. Perhaps it was because she knew so little of my childhood and I was present during the entirety of hers, although for all I knew she may just have enjoyed imagining me as a child. I assumed it was the latter because anytime I had shown her photos of me when I was younger she enjoyed inspecting them thoroughly and trying to guess what was going on in the picture and my age based on my appearance. She had even gone so far as to pilfer a school photo of me from the 3rd grade and carry it around in her wallet, just so she could get an easy laugh whenever she needed one. The picture did have some history to it, which is probably why she chose it in the first place. Bella had shown her that very same picture when she was physically the age of a ten year old, but Nessie wasn't aware that it was me in the picture. She made a comment about how she thought the boy was handsome and asked me why she had never seen him on the reservation before. Bella and I both burst out into laughter, and after Bella informed her that the boy was in fact me, Nessie blushed and hid her face in Bella's hair until I assured her that the boy in the picture thought she was beautiful too. Ever since then she had been infatuated with that particular photo.

I noticed it was getting close to three o'clock in the afternoon, and knew Nessie would want to have plenty of time to get ready without being in a rush. I pouted as I reminded her of the time. I reluctantly put my clothes on, which she laughed at, but gave me a long and passionate kiss to compensate for having to let go of her.

She made her way to Seth and Nichole's bedroom to get ready with Nichole. She mentioned something about her wanting Nichole to do her hair and help her pick out an outfit, but her explanation was lost in translation once she started getting into the specifics. Nichole spent a lot of her free time making and designing new clothes, which she happened to make a good living off of when she sold her original designs to buyers. According to Seth she was being given a lot of offers as of late, but had to turn a lot down because of her school schedule. I couldn't tell the difference between polyester and nylon, but I knew enough to know that Nichole's fashion sense was worth praising. On more than one occasion she had Nessie try on her newest creations in a mock runway show, and every time I was nearly drooling. Her style was modern and sexy, especially when worn on either of their bodies. Her clothing was perfect attire for going out, and I knew Nessie would not only love to indulge Nichole, but also treat herself to a new outfit that she was sure to look great in.

The clothes Nichole would have Nessie try on looked as if they were tailored to her exact form, which may have been just the case since she was always Nichole's guinea pig. Also, Nessie and Nichole were nearly the same height with an almost identical build. Nichole was just an inch or so taller, but it seemed Nichole had a longer torso, where Nessie had longer legs- which suited me just fine.

Nessie's legs, like the rest of her body were a beautiful creamy alabaster. Her skin was absolutely delicious whenever she blushed, or the flushed tone it took after an orgasm, _especially_ then. They were unnaturally smooth and soft, yet still toned, making them all the more sexy. But best of all was what was connected to her legs… on both sides. Firstly was the glorious area where her legs joined together at the apex of her thighs. She produced the sweetest nectar when she was aroused; she tasted like honey and fresh air in the springtime and Nessie- that must have been where I got her nickname from. Secondly was what supported her legs; her feet. If there was anything she differed from her mom about, it was her joy of being pampered occasionally. It was something she obviously learned from her aunts. She took good care of her body, and it showed. I wouldn't normally consider a woman's feet beautiful, and maybe it was the fact that I knew she enjoyed foot massages, but every inch of her was perfection, literally from head to toe. Her feet were just as smooth as her legs, and she often wore an ankle bracelet or toe ring to bring them attention. Her legs were one of the few things I considered nearly as sexy as her big, brown, doe eyes- her breasts definitely rivaled them, and her feet were a close third. Her sex took the trophy over her eyes though, as shallow as that made me feel.

I groaned out loud as my erection strained against my jeans, pulling me from my thoughts. Thinking about Nessie's body was not helping me out at all. I had to reach down to readjust myself as I tried to shift my focus to the task at hand. Seth laughed from beside me, running a comb through his hair, "I know that look. Got Nessie on the mind again?" He gave me a pat on the back before leaning onto the bathroom counter, looking at me in the reflection of the mirror. "Don't worry, you eventually learn to control your thoughts. It'll probably help you around Edward now that I think of it."

"Ugh, fuck, don't remind me. He's going to kill me the next time he sees me," I groaned.

"Y'know, I don't think so. I know Edward pretty well," he said, pausing when I threw him a look. "I know you do too, but, I'm just saying… I'm not the one who imprinted on his daughter. He's talked to me about that a couple times, and I just don't see him going as berserk as you think he will. He really can't get mad at you, like Nessie said, she's right, you did-…"

"Shit, Seth! How much did you hear last night?" I barked out to cut him off and reached to grab the back of his neck in my hand, pushing his head down and squeezing. It wasn't going to hurt him, but it was just enough to be on the verge of annoying.

"Not much before or after that. I was just in the kitchen getting food for Nichole, I swear! I wasn't trying to listen in, man," he explained quickly. He huffed as I let go of his neck, "Damn, man. I'm sure you've overheard us on accident." His hands kneaded the skin of his neck that I'd grabbed onto.

It was true, I had, the difference being that I didn't bring it up to them, at least giving them the illusion of privacy. So I told him as much. I guess I was a bit more touchy about it because living with your imprint's parents would probably cause most people to turn into prudes after so long of no physical affection. It was bad enough that I couldn't even control my thoughts about Nessie when I _knew_ her father could hear me. It certainly wasn't because I didn't feel proud to do those things to her, or for her.

"You're right, sorry Seth," I apologized, running a hand through my hair. "Just worried is all."

"I'm telling you, it's not worth the trouble getting worked up over."

I couldn't spend another damn second cooped up in the bathroom pretending to get ready. I'd been ready for nearly half an hour, I was just wasting time at this point, needlessly repeating the same things over. I made my way out to the living room and sat down on the sofa. I reached for the remote and turned on ESPN. I wasn't particularly interested in hearing any scores of any games or listening to any sports news, but I needed something to distract me from the urge to be near Nessie. The last thing Nessie needed was any sort of distraction while she got ready. Anytime she was going out, or any occasion where she was going to dress up, she took forever to get ready, making sure she looked perfect, even though I thought she _always_ looked gorgeous. On the upside, she was perfectly comfortable with wearing regular and everyday clothes whenever we weren't planning to go anywhere, regardless of how bad Alice nagged her. She took nearly the same amount of time as me to get ready, and even in her 'regular' clothing, she was still gorgeous.

My patience was rewarded tenfold as I heard the bedroom door to Nichole's room click open and shut followed by the footsteps of two pairs of stilettos crossing the hardwood floor of the hallway. _Ho-ly Shit!_ Nessie was wearing Nichole's most eclectic, gorgeous outfit yet; an incredibly sexy black cocktail dress which hugged tight against her body, stopping high on her thighs. The hem of the dress was lined with a thin line of white, which also bordered along the single short sleeve which covered her right shoulder, the other was barren and strapless. The neckline of the dress plunged into a deep V which stopped just at the top of her breasts, showing the valley of her breasts from above, but no cleavage if you were looking at her from the front. The dress hugged her breasts tightly with such a deep neckline since one side was strapless, but wrapped around to her back like a tube top on the strapless side. Her copper locks cascaded over her barren shoulder, providing a little bit more cover, and bounced as she walked. The best feature of the dress was the midriff area, which was adorned with parallel but uneven tears of fabric, looking as if an animal had clawed across her abdomen. It wasn't lost on me that these were meant to symbolize wolf claws. She wore a pair of matching black stilettos. Nichole wore a deep crimson dress with similarly colored stilettos as well. Her dress wasn't form fitting like Nessie's, except for the chest and midriff area, which I suppose was necessary since her dress was completely strapless. It hung lower than Nessie's dress, hanging a few inches above her knee. They both looked like runway models.

"Wow, Nessie… just wow. You look beautiful as always. This dress is stunning. Nichole, this is your best work yet," I praised the both of them, closing the distance between Ness and I.

"Do you really like it?" Nessie asked, twirling in a circle to give me the full view. I came up behind her to wrap my arms around her waist, resting my chin on the skin of her strapless shoulder.

"It's beautiful, just like you." She blushed and smiled. I put my fingers in each of the parallel tears and ran my fingers across the skin there.

"No need to compliment me. I didn't' make it, Nessie did. She's a natural," Nichole said with a smile in her voice. "It's really something. I'm jealous I didn't think of it before."

"Really?" I whispered into Nessie's ear.

She swallowed with an audible gulp, "Yes. I don't know, it's kind of… ridiculous isn't it? The tears are-"

"Perfect." I finished her sentence, kissing along her shoulder and neck before placing one on her cheek.

"Agreed. She wouldn't listen to me. She tried changing outfits, I was about to call you in there to restrain her." Nichole smiled at Nessie as she spoke, clearly impressed with her friend. She had a look on her face that told her, "I told you so."

"Shall we?" Seth asked, looking at the clock on his phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! A double date, twilight style. Heading out for dinner and some drinks, and Nessie and Nichole are looking good. Jacob is turning into a sexually-insatiable monster, not to say that Nessie isn't a little nympho herself. Hope the lemons are citrusy enough for everyone's taste.<strong>

**Any predictions as to what the night has in store for them? A couple college kids, some of which have never really had the chance to really cut loose, are going out.**

**So… chapter 3. Good? Decent? Bad? Let me know what you think.**

**I'm keeping the chapters long so I can keep the lemons in there, and still stick to the story.**

**Until next time,**

**Kaputt**


	4. Dinner & a Party

**Well, I took a look at what I'd uploaded so far and realized that the last 2 chapters were more or less just lemons. I didn't want anyone getting the impression that this was just going to be a sex-fest, so I wanted to upload another chapter with some actual story to it. It's another long one. Actually, this is the longest one yet, hope that's okay.**

**SM owns everything Twilight. I just make her characters a lot hornier.**

**Chapter 4 – Dinner & a Party**

* * *

><p>We took Nessie's Range Rover, with me driving, to dinner. It wasn't often I got to drive it, but apparently stilettos weren't the best shoes for driving. We were heading to Seth and Nichole's favorite place to eat whenever they would go out, some restaurant called Zen. Apparently it served steak &amp; seafood, along with Chinese and Thai food as well. Nessie and I hadn't come here yet, and I knew that she would be excited to try some new human meals. Over the past couple of years she had developed a tolerance, and in some cases an actual craving for normal food. At first she despised normal food, mostly because she was forced to eat it to keep up appearances, but now that she was eating it by choice instead of by force, she was starting to come around.<p>

We were seated almost as soon as we walked in, escorted to a booth in the corner of the restaurant to give us some privacy, although the restaurant wasn't particularly crowded today, as Seth predicted it would be. We chatted casually as we waited for our waiter to show up to take our drink orders. As a man in a restaurant uniform approached our table, Nessie sat up before asking in a surprised tone, "Eric?"

The waiter, apparently named Eric, returned her enthusiasm, "Hey Renesmee! Wow, small world. I've never seen you in here before."

"It's mine and Jake's first time," she said as she turned and motioned her hand toward me. "This is my boyfriend, Jake. Jake, this is Eric. He's in my biology class," she introduced us. I held my hand out to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you, she's told me all about you," he said as he dropped his hand from the handshake.

"All good things, I hope." Nessie scoffed at me, like it was ludicrous for her to say anything bad about me. Eric laughed at her reaction.

"Well, lucky for you guys, I'll be serving you tonight. What's the occasion? Just a night out for dinner?" he asked.

"Yeah, and I think we're planning on grabbing some drinks afterwards," Nessie said in an unsure voice, like she wasn't really sure that we would actually go.

"Nice. Well, if you guys are interested in getting some drinks, my roommates and I are actually having a get together at our place tonight. I'd guess people are already over there, but I'm not off for another hour and a half. You're all invited if you'd like to come."

Nessie looked at me with a pleading look, silently asking permission. "Of course, if you'd like to go Ness. Seth, Nichole?"

"I'd like to go," Nichole affirmed, talking to Seth.

"Sure, I'm in," Seth said, smiling back at Nichole.

"Perfect. Well, do you know what you'd like or do you need a few more minutes to decide? I can make a few suggestions if anyone needs." Eric spoke mechanically, returning to waiter-mode, pulling out a notepad to write everyone's order.

The food was every bit as good as Seth and Nichole promised. I ate every bit of my rack of lamb, chasing it down with a rib eye steak. Nessie and Nichole shared each other's Alaskan king crab legs and halibut. Seth ordered a rib eye steak and some noodle plate I couldn't remember the name of. We each had a couple drinks as well, Nichole slightly more buzzed than the rest of us.

I was happy to see that Nessie was excited to go to the party tonight, and I was happy that it was unexpected, making her that much more excited. The only parties she had ever attended were birthday parties, most of which were hers, and bon fires at La Push. Neither really counted as a _real_ party; one where you went to meet and mingle with new people, where you didn't necessarily know every person there and where there wasn't any sort of formal reason to it, just a party for the sake of having a party.

We continued to talk over dinner, and most of the conversation seemed to find its way back to talking about the party tonight. Nessie seemed to have some basic expectations, but she seemed hesitant about drinking in a big crowd and making a fool of herself. Neither of us knew what to expect as far as alcohol went, it would be the first time she would have free reign on how much she chose to drink. Other times she'd been limited to a glass of champagne just for toasting purposes, not enough for her to feel it. I knew from my experience that Seth and I would have to consume a lot, and in a short amount of time in order to get a buzz- Embry and I had learned that firsthand at Paul's bachelor party prior to marrying my sister. I assumed it would be the same for Nessie since our body temperatures were nearly the same. I knew that the increased temperature of our bodies would burn through everything quicker than it would a normal humans, citing my experience with morphine after the fight with Victoria's newborn army.

Nessie and I shared a crème brulee for dessert , and Seth ate a cheesecake to himself, Nichole was too full from dinner to enjoy any. Eric came around to drop off the check, and I pulled out the credit card the Cullen's had given me years ago. I seldom used it since I felt bad for spending money that wasn't mine. Esme, Carlisle, and Edward all insisted that I use it whenever I'd like to, citing it as a way to pay me back for all the help I contributed to their various renovation projects over the years. I expressed my gratitude but explained my hesitancy at spending money that wasn't mine, but they persisted.

They, especially Bella and Edward, continued to guilt trip me by reminding me of the various times I'd risked my life to protect their family. Edward had pulled me aside one night when the topic had come up. "Jacob, I understand that you don't feel right spending money that isn't technically yours, but it is just one small way I can repay you for the tremendous amount of debt I am in to you. I owe you my life, Jacob, many times over. Please accept it as just a small amount of the debt I owe you for everything you've done for me and the rest of my family. You saved Bella's life when I left her, you kept her happy, but most importantly you protected her, and for that I will never be able to repay you. You stood up for my family when Victoria's army threatened us, and again when the Volturi came to destroy us, even though you didn't have to bother either time." He kept on with his pleading until I couldn't stand to deal with their nagging any longer. We eventually came to a compromise that I would use the card if I was purchasing Nessie something with it, as well as for shopping to stock up the house. I still didn't feel right using it, I didn't do any of those things because I wanted to be repaid- I did them because it was the right thing to do, and I was protecting the people I loved.

Once Eric returned the card, we bid him farewell and made our way out to the car to make our way to Eric's place, which Nessie had gotten directions for once he brought our entrees.

It was close to a 15 minute ride from the restaurant to the party, not including the time it took to stop and grab a 12-pack along the way. I wasn't sure why he had called it a 'get together', I wouldn't be surprised to see a keg inside with the amount of people I could already see from the outside. Nessie and I walked hand in hand inside together, and her eyes lit up when she saw the amount of people. The house was fairly large, so it was able to accommodate the amount of people inside, and it was luckily far enough away from the neighbor's that we didn't have to worry about the police showing up to end the party early.

We had to make our way through the barrage of people in the living room that hosted the dancing section of the party to make it to the kitchen. Seth sauntered over to the fridge and popped it open before laughing, "There's no way you're fitting a single beer in here." We settled for leaving the beer we brought on the counter next to the fridge and grabbed some out of the fridge instead.

After about ten minutes, once we'd finished our first drink and taken the time to get settled, Nichole dragged Nessie out to the dance floor. I'd already begun to notice the straying eyes of a lot of the other guys here. The ones who had seen us come in together would quickly look away once they made eye contact with either Seth or I. _That's right, those women are ours_, my inner caveman yelled. Nessie had bumped into a couple of girls dancing which turned out to be other people from some of her classes, they ended up forming a small circle inside the group of dancers as they danced with each other. I noticed a couple familiar faces of my own looking around the room, but nobody I could recall the name of. Seth and I leaned against the wall facing the living room while we drank our second beer, just watching our girls have a good time. Nessie hadn't stopped smiling since we got here.

"Cheers, man," Seth offered with the raising of his can.

I tapped my drink to his, "Cheers, Seth. Thanks for coming out with us tonight. Nessie really loves you two."

"Yeah, Nichole really likes you two, too. Can't figure out why," he teased, punching my arm.

We continued to watch them dance until the end of the song, where they offered hugs to the girls from their classes and came to rejoin us. I just smiled down at Nessie, "Having fun?"

"Yes! This is great," she squealed with excitement. "Let's grab a drink and head outside for a second, it's hot as hell out there."

We each grabbed another drink before going outside to lounge on the patio. We each grabbed an open seat near one another before falling into easy conversation. Talk turned to the dancing they had just been doing.

"Ugh, yeah, some pervert grabbed my butt out there. Do guys really think we get turned on by that or something?" Nessie asked with disgust.

I guess it was a good thing I didn't see the guy who groped her, I couldn't think of a faster way to get thrown out of a party than a fight. I just tried to keep my face as neutral as possible, trying to focus on the way she smiled and laughed when she danced, instead of her mysterious groper. I was already expecting other guys to hit on her, ask for her number, try to dance with her, offer her drinks, and anything else they could to get her. Normally I would have been irate if some scumbag laid a hand on her, but tonight I was going to let it go and just let Nessie enjoy her time instead of having to worry about me flying off the handle.

"It's okay, Jake," she reached her hand out to mine, which I didn't notice was slightly trembling. She entwined our fingers together, effectively stilling my hand. "I didn't even see who it was. Did he try to touch you too Nichole?"

"God, no. Thank God, I think I'd vomit," Nichole said with a shiver.

"Are you cold?" Seth asked her.

"No," she said almost automatically. Seth smirked and looked at her expectantly. "A little," she admitted, rubbing her hands along her arms for heat from the friction.

Seth stood up and walked over to me, holding his hand out, "Can I get the keys? I'll go grab her jacket." I reached into my pocket and handed him the keys.

"I'll go with you. I wanted to get my jacket too." Nessie said, standing up.

"I'll get it for you, you enjoy the party." I shook my head at her.

"No, no. You stay," she glanced up at me. "I actually wanted to talk to Seth." I just looked over at Nichole, hoping to get some clarity. She just shrugged at me, apparently neither of us had any idea what she was up to.

"Be back in a few," Seth called over his shoulder, making his way through the living room again with Nessie, their arms linked together. I was definitely more comfortable with her going with Seth than by herself, regardless of being able to look out for herself. I smiled when I took notice of the way Nessie hooked her arm under Seth's for a couple reasons. The first being that I was relieved to know that nobody would be stupid enough to try hitting on her while she was with Seth, to an outsider they would look like a couple. Secondly, I was happy to see how well they got along. They had always gotten along, both of their personalities were so alike; easygoing and friendly, they were hard not to like. But ever since we had moved away to college, they had become much closer. Seth was the closest thing I had to a brother, and Nessie was my reason for living, they were two of the most important people in my life, so naturally I was ecstatic that they had become so close.

Unfortunately, the driveway of the house was already full of cars, as well as most of the surrounding street. To make matters worse, much of the curb was painted red. It was a good five minute walk to our car, probably longer with high heels on. I watched them walk through the house until they disappeared from my sight, causing me to sigh. There was an unexplainable anxiety that bubbled in my chest when I couldn't see her.

"Jake?" Nichole brought me back from staring off into the party.

"Sorry. Yeah, whats up?"

"Would you mind watching my drink? I need to go use the bathroom."

"Sure, sure." I nodded, reaching out to take the drink she was offering me.

"Thanks, be back in a minute."

I tipped my beer back and finished whatever was left before heading in to grab another one. Upon standing up, I realized I could go for a bathroom break also. I figured I'd see Nichole in line for the bathroom and let her know, or she would pass by me on her way back out to the patio once she was done. I first made my way into the kitchen to grab another drink before heading down the hallway to look for the bathroom. Surprisingly there were only four people in line for the bathroom- or at least for the bathroom I happened to find, but Nichole wasn't one of them. _She must be inside already_, I thought, noticing the door next to me in the hallway.

It was obviously a male's room, and clearly one with quite an ego. On his door he had multiple pictures plastered up of him next to his fancy car, or him with a few girls all holding drinks. Next to his pictures he had a list simply titled 'Craig's walk of shame count' with eight tallies marked up on it. _What a douchebag._

The bathroom door opened up, and I peeled my eyes away from the door, expecting to see Nichole coming out, but it wasn't. _She must have gone to use the upstairs bathroom or something_. I scooted up in line, the douchebag's door still several feet from me. I went back to looking in disbelief at how much _Craig_ seemed to love himself. I was of a mind to just continue referring to him as 'douchebag.'

Then I heard it; a small whimpering sound, followed by a strangled scream. I knew that it was typical at parties for random people to hook up together, but this wasn't a sound of pleasure, it was clearly somebody scared and panicked. I heard the scream again, only this time it took a second for it to be cut off, just a second after it had started. It was followed by a loud shushing noise, and then muted talking that sounded like begging. _That fucking sounds like Nichole. _I stepped out of line and put my ear right up to the door before I even realized what I was doing.

"Shut the fuck up." Though it was hard to make out, that's definitely what I heard. I was positive I heard a whimper after that. My hand reached to the handle by its own will, but it was locked. I shoved my shoulder into the inside corner of the door, just a few feet above the handle, nearly falling over as the door gave way, ripping off one of its hinges.

In front of me was the douchebag from the pictures on the door, with his forearm pinned against Nichole's chest, with the hand from the same arm covering her mouth. His other arm was under the material of her dress, her panties visible from where his arm lifted the material- about halfway down her thighs. I knew that I hadn't just walked in on Nichole cheating on Seth; there was no smell of arousal, only fear- it was bitter and acrid. I could tell she was trying to put up a fight by the way the muscles in her forearms strained against her skin as she tried to push him away, but this guy was clearly not having any problem restrain her. The look on Nichole's face was terror and hopelessness.

_What… the… fuck? This piece of shit is dead! _I don't know how I did it, but somehow I managed not to phase immediately at the sight of it. I was aware of my whole body trembling as I stalked across the room in just a couple steps, I was nearly halfway across the room before he finally turned around from the door being slammed open. "What the fuck? Get out of my…-"

I grabbed him by his neck and his arm that was covering her mouth and yanked him off of Nichole, throwing him as hard as I could into his closet door. The door broke off its sliding hinges and he fell against it into his closet. I saw Nichole drop to the floor and start bawling, her hands reaching down to pull up her panties to cover herself. As much as I'd like to have comforted her in that moment, the rage inside of me was too hard to control, and it was either I took it out on this waste of life, or I phased in front of everyone. Neither options were ideal, but one of them absolutely had to be avoided. I crossed the room again to pick him up off the floor, again by his neck, only this time by the front of it, crushing his adam's apple in my palm, effectively lifting him up in a choke hold.

I let my eyes leave him for only a second, turning around to make sure Nichole was okay. "Nichole, are you okay?" I tried to ask without too much venom in my voice, hoping she understood that my anger wasn't directed towards her. She didn't respond verbally, only nodding before burying her face in her hands and continuing to cry.

Knowing she wasn't physically harmed, I turned my attention back to the sorry son of a bitch in my grasp. The douchebag brought both of his hands to my hand around his neck, trying to pry the fingers off as he gasped and choked for air to no avail. I wasn't having any of that so I threw a punch into his ribs, right under his armpit. His hands dropped from mine and wrapped around his torso, either in pain or to try to deflect any other incoming blows.

"JAKE!" Nessie screamed from the doorway. "Drop him!" She ran over and dropped on her knees next to Nichole, wrapping her arms around her as she continued to cry.

I considered listening to her for a second before I realized I was still shaking uncontrollably. His face began to turn purple from lack of oxygen, so I threw him up against the wall and threw a punch to his gut, knocking the wind out of him and giving him even more trouble breathing. I let go of his neck, and he began sliding down the wall gasping for air, one of his arms wrapping around his stomach. I pushed both hands against each of his shoulders, stopping him before he could collapse on the floor. His head hunched over his body while he tried to get his breathing under control. I let go of one shoulder and grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head into the wall.

"You like taking advantage of women? You sick fuck." I slammed his head against the wall again, "How do you like feeling helpless?" I slammed his head again, "Do you like not being able to get away, no matter how much you struggle? Huh? Answer me!" I yelled in his face.

His eyes were closed and his face was scrunched in pain. He brought his hands up to try to pry my hand off of him, leaving his torso exposed again. I wasn't really doing much to help him answer me, but the fact that he didn't even try to answer just pissed me off further. I head-butt him square in the nose and felt and heard the bone crush upon making contact. I took a half step back so I didn't get his blood on me. I heard Nessie's sharp intake of breath and I mentally berated myself for being so careless. I was grateful that she had enough control to hold her breath and prevent this situation from getting anymore violent.

Seth rushed into the room, immediately to Nichole. She grabbed onto him for dear life and buried her head in his chest, but the sound of her sobs still seemed intensely loud. He threw his arms around her and held her close to him as he rubbed circles on her back with one hand, rubbing up and down her arm with the other. He never even took the time to look at the punk who assaulted her.

I was about to throw another punch when I felt Nessie's fingers curl around my forearm. "Jake! Stop it! NOW!" she yelled as loud as she could at me. My arm stopped mid swing; I was powerless to her words. I let my other hand fall, and the douchebag collapsed against the ground and curled into a fetal position, still gasping for breath. I still couldn't stop my hands from shaking, and I knew if I couldn't get myself under control quickly I was going to phase. "Jake, look at me. Jake!" Nessie shook me as she spoke. "Jake! Look at me. Everything's okay, calm down. Please, calm down, baby," she said breathlessly. She grabbed my face with both hands and brought it down to her level, looking me square in the eye as she spoke. She gave me a pleading look with her eyes, and I knew from the way she spoke so breathlessly that she wouldn't be able to speak again without taking another breath and risking losing control with the smell of fresh human blood just a few feet away.

I let her words wash my rage away. I focused on replaying the sound of her voice, dying a little on the inside at the underlying panic in her tone. _You're scaring her! You'd better get a fucking hold of yourself,_ I screamed in my own head.

My hands were still trembling, but it was manageable now that I wasn't quite so murderous. I needed to get the fuck out of this room, because if I saw that piece of shit again, I was going to kill him, but more importantly I had to get Nessie out of this room. I was making things extremely difficult for her, and my initial unwillingness to obey was only straining her control and scaring her further, but she remained strong, determined to get me out of the room.

She tugged at my hand, trying to lead me away, so I let her. I couldn't trust myself at the moment, so I had to trust her, but there was one last thing I needed to do. I spun around with Nessie's grip still on my forearm and towered over the piece of shit would-be rapist who was lying on his back against the wall, clenching his nose that was bleeding like a faucet. I nestled my shoe into his groin and applied light pressure. "It's not so fucking great when the tables are turned on you, is it? If I ever find out that you raped or tried to rape someone else, I will fucking rip your dick off with my bare hands," I told him seriously. "I know where you live, you sick fuck."

With that, I stepped harder onto his crotch and ignored his whines of protest before turning to leave. I grabbed his set of keys off the dresser near his door and crushed and bent them, wanting to cause as much destruction to anything of his that I could. I turned and threw the clump of twisted metal at him as hard as I could, not watching to see where it hit him.

Seth scooped Nichole up and carried her out of the room ahead of us in the cradle of his arms while her head remained buried in his chest, her body shaking violently from the force of the sobs erupting from her. Everyone cleared a path for us to walk through, no doubt having heard the altercation, or seeing it for themselves. Nobody made eye contact with me, and I couldn't have been happier about it. Just as we got to the door, somebody shouted from behind us, "Hey! What the fuck? Where the hell do you think you're going? You just beat the shit out of my roommate at his own fucking party! What the hell is your problem?"

Seth turned to stare daggers at the man in question, it was by far the meanest I'd ever seen Seth look… ever. "Your roommate just tried to _rape_ my girlfriend," he sneered. He began approaching the guy, shifting Nichole into one arm- if I didn't know better, I think Seth was planning to fight this guy while still holding her. "Do you have a fucking problem? You're lucky he _only_ got his ass kicked." Seth punctuated his sentence by spitting on the ground at the man's feet.

"Seth, let's go. _Now_." I commanded in the Alpha voice. We needed to get out of here. If I had to exert any more self-control on not phasing I was going to snap. Seth's knees buckled a bit and his posture fell slightly before turning around and continuing his march out of the house. Luckily, the douchebag's roommate stopped his questioning, obviously embarrassed for sticking up for him in the first place.

Nessie kept her death grip on my forearm the entire walk to the car, finally allowing herself a breath as we stepped outside into the fresh air. With her other hand, she intertwined our fingers, giving me a light squeeze every time my body shuddered with the need to phase. I knew that I was fine at this point, but I needed the contact anyways.

"Give me the keys," Nessie ordered. I was going to argue that high heels weren't ideal for driving, but I relented when I saw her kicking her stilettos off and tossing them into the backseat. It was probably best she drove, shaky hands weren't ideal for driving.

Seth placed Nichole into the back behind the driver's seat. He slid in behind the passenger seat, and she lay across the backseat with her head in his lap, her arms wrapped around his stomach. He whispered words of reassurance and apologized profusely for leaving her. "It's okay. You're safe now. I'm so sorry, baby. I'm sorry." His crying picked up as hers began to quiet down, though she still let the occasional sob out. I held Nessie's hand on the center console, reveling in her touch- it was the only thing keeping me grounded. We drove in silence for a while, except for the occasional sob or sniffle from Nichole. I could see Nessie wince slightly each time a sound escaped Nichole's lips.

"Jake?" Nichole said with a hoarse voice. I was surprised to hear her voice, she hadn't said anything since she asked me to watch her drink. "Thank you," she sat up from Seth's lap and leaned forward across the center console to kiss me on the cheek. I don't know why, but I blushed. "Thank you so much, Jake," she sobbed. Nessie squeezed my hand and smiled at me, quickly returning her eyes to the road. "He was going to rape me… but you found me and you stopped him. I'll never forget what you did for me," she whispered, another round of sobs breaking through her voice as she sat back to lean against Seth.

"Jake, I owe you with my life. You protected her when I wasn't there to help her. Thank you. Thank you a million times over," Seth cried out.

"You would do the same for me." I almost choked on my own breath as I thought about our places being swapped. I couldn't imagine what he was going through right now. I knew he was feeling incredibly guilty for leaving her, like it was his fault that anything had happened. It was apart of imprinting, blaming yourself for anything bad that happens to your imprint, regardless of if you could have prevented it or not.

Nessie seemed to be thinking the same thing, because tears started to roll down her cheeks. I leaned over to kiss her cheek, stopping one of the tears with my lips. She let go of my hand to wipe away the tears from the other side and sniffled.

"I would have killed him," Seth said solemnly after a moment. "I wouldn't have been able to stop. I _want_ to kill him." _So do I._ "I couldn't even look at him. I knew if I saw him, I wouldn't have been able to help myself. Even if you stopped me, what would happen the next time I saw him?" he added.

Nobody spoke the rest of the way home. Nichole closed her eyes and rested on Seth's shoulder, but her breathing told me she wasn't sleeping. Her heartbeat was still beating erratically, still shaken up from earlier. When we pulled into the driveway and Nessie shut off the car, nobody made a move to get out for a moment. The silence was deafening. After a minute, Seth spoke, "Ness, could you do me a favor and take Nichole in?" Nichole looked up to him with panic in her eyes. "I'll be right there, love. I promise, as soon as I can. I just need to talk to Jake for a minute." She wasn't pleased, but she agreed, leaning over the console to kiss my cheek and thank me one last time before allowing Nessie to guide her into the house.

Seth and I both stepped out of the car, and I closed my door behind me. As soon as I'd closed the door and turned around, Seth grabbed me and brought me in for a tight hug. "Thank you, Jake. I… I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't saved her. I can't even fucking think about something like that happening to her."

"Like I said, you would have done the same for me," I repeated my words from earlier, hugging him back. "I love you two like family, Seth, and nobody fucks with my family." It was odd hugging Seth like this; we were close like brothers, but the last time we hugged like this was at his father Harry's funeral. Other times it was a typical guy hug, where we shook hands and pulled towards each other and pounded the others back with a fist. I suppose that to Seth, this was probably just as traumatic as losing his father.

He pulled back from the hug with a sad smile before he sauntered inside, dragging his feet. I imagine he was worried that Nichole would be traumatized and not want to be intimate with him. I know I was shallow for thinking that, but it was no secret that the both of them really enjoyed the physical aspect of their relationship.

Thinking about the way their relationship would suffer from tonight's events had me wondering the same about mine and Nessie's. Earlier tonight there was nothing more that I wanted to do than to rip that dress off of Nessie and consume every inch of her. I wanted to watch her peel off her dress, paying special attention to the way her hips moved, just as I had when she danced at the party. I wanted to bury my face between her thighs and drink her nectar, making her scream my name until she begged me to stop. I hoped for Craig's sake that he hadn't ruined my chances of doing just that, or he could be expecting another visit for screwing things up.

At least dinner was nice. Nessie got to have fun at the party for a little bit. I somehow found myself loathing the scumbag even more for ruining Nessie's first actual party experience.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and reached back into the car to grab our things out. I snatched Nessie's and Nichole's stilettos, their jackets, and Nessie's purse before making my way back inside. I took a deep breath when I reached the doorway, steeling my nerves for whatever would come tonight.

**RPOV**

I led Nichole into the house and straight to her bedroom, flipping the lights on along the way. I helped her out of her dress and found her some pajamas to throw on as she sat on the bed, eyes fixed on the door. I put the pajamas down next to her and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. I knew she would be waiting for Seth, so I tried to distract her for just a moment until the boys came inside, if I were in her shoes I'd probably want a distraction to take my mind off things… speaking of shoes. "Nichole, where are your shoes at?"

She was putting her nightgown on over her head when she looked around, "Ugh, damn it. I have no idea. And that asshole ripped my dress!" she said in an exasperated tone, poking her finger through a rip in her dress on the bed. "Could tonight get any worse?" she asked in a sarcastic tone before letting out a small laugh. I laughed with her, happy to see her able to laugh at the situation. She was incredibly resilient. I knew I wouldn't be able to laugh if it were me, even if I tried to force one out.

Seth walked in as our laughs died out, a grin breaking out across his face. Nichole sprang off the bed and nearly sprinted to him, he stood with his arms open and waiting for her. They both sighed in relief as they came into contact, which made them both pull back from the hug to look at each other and laugh. He hugged her back into his chest before looking up over the crown of her head, "Thanks Ness," he said and placed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Of course." I made my way towards the door, giving a quick kiss on the cheek to Nichole and a smile at Seth. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," they called out just as I closed their door behind me.

I walked to our bedroom and plopped down onto the bed with a yawn. I considered getting out of my dress and getting changed, but decided against it, not wanting to make Jake think I was ready for bed. I already knew how hesitant he would be to do anything with me tonight. If there was anything I knew about Jake, it was that it took a lot of distraction or a lot of time to make his anger subside. Time we had, patience was something I did not.

Tonight made me realize just how much I wanted to further my relationship with him. I was never really hesitant, but seeing what happened to Nichole made me want to give that part of myself to somebody on my own terms, and not have the possibility of having it taken away. It was somewhat irrational, since I was physically capable of fending off any human attacker, but there was no changing the way I felt. I loved Jake with everything I am, and giving myself to him completely was something I wanted, no, _needed_, to do.

My mind went through a catalogue of techniques I'd learned over the years that would help Jake get over his anger. After a moment, I thought of the perfect plan to sufficiently distract Jake while also letting him know I wanted him. I pulled my panties off and tossed them into the hamper- I certainly wasn't playing fair, but I knew that desperate measures called for desperate actions. I closed my eyes and began thinking about this morning in the shower. It would have been a lot easier if I'd used my hand, but it would have been a dead giveaway once he came in. I focused my thoughts on the sight of Jake in the shower with the water running over his body, and knew I was getting somewhere when I felt myself starting to get wet. I turned my thoughts to after breakfast and the way he'd taken control, pushing me against the wall and hitching my leg over his shoulder. The fierceness in his eyes and the huskiness of his voice brought on another wave of moisture. Imagining his hair tickling the inside of my thighs was the icing on the cake, and I struggled to reign in my thoughts before I chanced drenching my dress.

I heard the front door close, and my heart rate picked up in response. I heard him dropping things near the front door, shoes from the sound of it, and began making his way down the hallway towards our room. I remained on the bed, staring at the door, unaware of the smile that had already formed on my face. The light and shadow danced through the crack of the door from Jake's movements as he neared the door. I spread my knees apart a few inches, mentally laughing at how desperate I was to get my boyfriend to make love to me. _Shouldn't this be the other way around?_

Jake pushed the door open with his backside, his hands full carrying my purse and jacket in one hand, my shoes and his jacket in the other. He gave me a smile, walking towards the nightstand to set stuff down. "Hi," he whispered.

"Hey," I whispered back, reaching out for him.

He set my purse and jacket down before walking over to the closet to put my shoes in there, kicking his own off in the process. His shoulders were slightly hunched over and he ran his hand through his hair, turning to face me. "Ness, I'm really sorry for tonight. I… I didn't mean to scare you like that. Please don't be mad at me, I'm already pissed at myself for losing it back there. I nearly phased… it was fucking pathetic. And then I go and make the situation worse by having to make you physically drag me out of there while you were already dealing with the blood. I'm a fucking idiot." My heart broke at the tone of his voice; he spoke like he was disgusted with himself.

"Baby, why would I be mad at you?" I asked incredulously. I was confused; what was he pissed at himself for? For being enraged that his best friend's imprint was nearly raped? Because he was the one who came to her rescue? "Come here." I cooed, wiggling my fingers at him with my arms still extended towards him.

"I know you hate feeling like you might lose control. I'm so sorry for putting you in that situation," he said in a sad tone, hanging his head down as he approached the bed. He took my hands in his when he reached me.

He sat beside me on the bed, resting our hands in his lap before he let them go and began pulling the hem of his shirt up over his torso. He groaned when his shirt stirred the air as he pulled it off. The sadness in his voice made me nearly forget I'd gotten so worked up before he came in, so I spread my knees a few more inches, pushing my leg flush against the denim of his jeans. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him to me, resting my head on his warm chest and snaking my arm upwards across his back to his head. I used my nails to lightly scratch his scalp above his ear before pulling his head down towards me. He laid his head on my shoulder as I continued running my fingers through his hair and scratching his scalp to comfort him. He inhaled a deep breath through his nose.

"Fuck," he said under his breath, speaking so quietly that I don't think he meant for me to hear it. We sat there in silence for a minute while I continued petting him before he broke the silence. "How can you even stand to touch me right now?" he asked sadly with a hint of what sounded like regret in his voice.

"Because, Jake, I'm proud of what you did tonight. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. It's only natural to get angry in a situation like that, Jake." I leaned forward off the bed and settled myself onto his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck so I was face to face with him. "You have nothing to be upset about. I would have done the same thing, but I'd have probably bit him. Don't beat yourself up over this because of me… I wasn't even worried about the blood, I was only worried about getting you out of there. His blood was the last thing on my mind. It was a lot easier to resist it than I ever thought possible." I paused and brought my hand around to cup his cheek. "You heard Seth, he would have killed him, I don't doubt that either. You're the only one with enough control to be able to walk away like you did," I admitted, embarrassed at the lack of confidence in myself. I fiddled with the hair at the nape of his neck and took a deep breath.

"I guess," he said without much enthusiasm. I decided to change tactics since complimenting him wasn't working.

"Besides, I can't seem to keep my hands off you in any case," I whispered into his ear, dropping down a few inches to nudge my nose into the crook of his neck. "You're so soft and warm," I said before kissing his throat. "And beautiful," I whispered, dropping my hand to place it over his heart. "And delicious…," I finished, inhaling the scent at his throat loud enough for him to hear. "And you're all mine. I love you, Jake, and tonight made me realize something." _Best to just say it rather than beat around the bush._

"Thank you." He leaned in for a kiss and I nearly pulled back right away, expecting just a short peck. His tongue ran along my lips, plunging into my mouth when I moved my tongue to meet his. I made no move to end it, letting the passion he poured into the kiss spur me on further, rubbing my thighs together when another trickle of moisture ran through the folds of my already wet center. He pulled back from the kiss with his eyes still closed, fluttering open when he began to speak. "What was it that you realized? How crazy you make me?" He ran his fingers up my thigh, stopping at the end of my dress. "Can you feel what you do to me just by having you sit on my lap?"

I could feel _exactly_ what I was doing to him, as he was poking me in the backside. I smiled to myself and gently nestled deeper into his lap. "I want you, Jake. All of you. I want you to make love to me." I shifted my body around so that my back was pressed flush against his chest and threw my legs on the outside of his, pulling my knees together to force his closed. I threw my head back on his shoulder and dug my backside into his groin with more force. I felt his erection push between the crevice of my ass, causing the dress to pinch between my cheeks, and probably soaking both my dress and the outside of his pants from the wetness of my arousal.

"_Ungh…_ Nessie…," he grunted, his voice already husky. His fingers wrapped tenderly around my arms. I thought he was going to push me away when he did that, so I continued, hoping to get in one last push of my backside into his crotch.

"I want this, Jake. I want you. I don't ever want that choice taken from me," I tried to be convincing with a seductive voice. I had nothing to base my tone off of, so I just let my wanton lust for him flow through me. Apparently it worked. His grip tightened on my arms and he used it as leverage to push right back into me, eliciting a long and deep groan from him. His erection dislodged from between my cheeks and slid forward across the outside of my folds, resting there. The only thing separating his warm cock from entering me was the denim of his jeans, his boxers, and my dress, which had ridden further up my thighs, proving my earlier suspicions of it getting wet from my drenched center. _No panties was brilliant. He feels amazing._ I whimpered when he didn't continue pressing against me, the warmth radiating under me was unbearably tantalizing.

Apparently I chose my words well; like the first night we were intimate, his hesitation began melting away faster than I would have expected. He dipped his hips into the bed and repeated his movements from before, burying his bulge further into my folds. I whimpered and pushed myself against him roughly, my breath coming out in pants and my body began to heat up causing droplets of sweat to start forming on my neck. His hands dropped from my arms and fell to my thighs, which began their ascent upwards. His fingers hooked under the dress, pulling the material with them as he turned his wrists to run down from the top of my thighs to the apex of them.

His breath hitched, "Where are your…?" He ran his fingers around the area my panties should normally be. He kissed my bare shoulder and I felt his lips turn into a smile against my skin. "You little vixen," he mumbled around the kisses he planted on my shoulder, trailing up to my neck and just below my ear. He nibbled on my earlobe and licked the shell of my ear, making me giggle and squirm a little bit in his lap. He bucked his hips against me hard enough to push me off of him and into a standing position a foot in front of him. I turned around in surprise only to see he was fumbling with the button of his jeans. I mentally cheered, a huge smile breaking out across my face. I bent down to hook my fingers into his socks and yanked them off, then grabbed the cuffs at the bottom of his jeans, ready to help him pull them off. Once he pulled down on the zipper I began yanking on his pants and he laid back on the bed, shimmying his hips to help.

He sat up and reached for my hands, pulling himself up off the bed and attacking me with his lips, reaching his hand up into my hair and pulling my head back to place wet, open mouthed kisses along my throat and jaw. His other hand began to wander my body starting at the neckline of my dress. He followed the material of my dress down to my breasts, running it over them and downwards, but not before giving each of them a squeeze in turn. I arched my back into him, but he wasn't interested in staying there long enough for me to press myself further into his hand. His hand that was in my hair started tugging at the zipper in the back, making him growl when it refused to budge. The little bit of sweat that was now coating my body was making my dress stick to me like a second skin rather than make it slide easier. It certainly didn't help that the dress was form fitted, making it hard just to get into.

I slid my hand beneath the elastic of his boxers, gripping his swollen cock, "Just rip it off, Jake." I gave him a squeeze and held onto him like a firm handshake. All I could feel was the tremendous amount of heat I now held in my hand. It radiated out of him and into me, the rest of my body warming at his touch while my hand felt like it was holding a flame. "Do it, baby. I know you want to."

He sighed like he was disappointed in having to ruin my dress. "I've been imagining taking this dress off of you since we left the house. You're going to have to make another one." He grabbed fistfuls of the material, tightening the dress everywhere else from the lack of slack material. My breasts strained against the material, aching to reach him. He lowered his head to capture a material covered nipple in his mouth, but only for a couple seconds. In one swift movement, he pulled at the dress hard, causing the backside of the dress to rip along the seam of the zipper, continuing down the same tear until the dress ripped completely off.

The force of his pull sent me flying into him as the dress gave way and his strong hands caught me as we fell to the bed in a spin. He landed on top of me, catching his weight on his forearms while he hovered over me. He kneeled between my legs and started to pull down his boxers, but I couldn't wait anymore, and certainly not for clothes. I reached down and bunched the front of his boxers in my hand, giving a swift pull and tossing the shreds off to the side.

He rolled off the top of me to lay by my side and began making circles with his finger around my naval. "I'm a little worried, Ness," he admitted. "I have no idea what to do. You have to tell me what feels okay, alright? Tell me if you want me to go slower or faster. You've got to guide me through this. You have to let me know if it hurts," he whispered, stroking my cheek with the back of his free hand. "Okay?"

I nodded, afraid my voice might sound too emotional from the way my heart swelled at the moment. The love I felt for him somehow grew when I didn't think it was possible to anymore, like it had hit its capacity. It was stupid to get so worked up from his concern for me though, he was always so loving and tender, always putting my needs before his. I leaned in to kiss along his neck and jaw to give myself a couple seconds to reign in my emotions.

"Jake, you would never hurt me," I whispered as I took his earlobe between my lips. I took his face in both of my hands. I could hear the fear starting to break through his voice.

"I've heard it can be painful the first time. I don't want that. I only want to make you feel good," he said sincerely.

It was endearing that unlike our first time together, it was now Jake who was nervous about what we were about to do. Although, our nervousness stemmed from entirely different places: I was unsure of what to do and scared Jake wasn't going to like it, Jake is worried about the discomfort he might cause me.

"Think about it Jake, you could never hurt me. Try even thinking about hurting me, I don't think you can," I quipped.

"If I don't know I'm doing it-…"

"Shh, Jake. There's nothing you can do if it's supposed to feel that way. But of course I will tell you, I promise." I leaned my head to his to silence any further worries with my lips. "We need to use a condom though. I have no idea if we can- if I can… get pregnant."

He nodded and sat back while he looked around the room, presumably for a condom, before his head hunched. "Shit, I've never even bought any," he said in a somber tone. "I'm sorry."

"Look in the top drawer of the nightstand." He gave me a questioning look and tilted his head to the side. "Seth," I shrugged as an answer. I was hoping he didn't ask about _why_ Seth was giving me condoms. I didn't need him to know that I had _sort of_ planned this out a while ago, and that Seth and Nichole were my accomplices. That was a conversation best saved for later if he chose to bring it up.

Leaning over to the nightstand, he let out a small chuckle. He picked a condom out of the drawer, tearing the packet open with his teeth. I scooted backwards on the bed to lay my head on the pillows and get more comfortable, looking at Jake as he rolled the condom over his length.

"Fuck, this thing is cold," he hissed, clenching his fists after it was on. "What the fuck is in this thing? It's making me feel numb."

"I think it's supposed to make you last longer," I blurted out with a laugh. "Come here," I said, stretching my arms out towards him to pull him closer.

He made a show of getting back into bed, laying on the very edge and rolling over. I thought he was going to roll right into me before he popped up, landing with both knees on either side of me, straddling my thighs. He leaned forward to rest his weight on his elbows and moved one leg between my thighs. I spread my free leg wider, allowing him better access. He moved his other leg between my thighs and lowered his hips downward slowly, causing his erection to slide through my folds. I moaned at the sensation of it, it was beyond words.

I lowered my hand between us to grab him once again, positioning his cock at my entrance. I mentally prepared myself for whatever was to come, knowing from what I'd heard that it wasn't going to be pure bliss at first- I was determined to see this through though. With my other hand I grabbed onto his shoulder to give myself leverage, and when I felt his tip in position, I slightly bucked my hips upwards to begin taking him in. I whimpered in pain, clawing at his shoulder as he slowly pushed himself further inside of me. I knew that I should be expecting some discomfort, but I clearly underestimated just how much to expect.

"Wait, wait…," I gasped, gripping his shoulder firmly to still him. My body was resisting the intrusion, as expected, and the fact that I was a half-vampire with granite-like skin was not helping in the least. I took comfort in the fact that my body would adjust to him just as easily as it was resisting him once we got into a rhythm. I thanked my lucky stars for my body's ability to quickly adapt; I could hardly wait for the annoying uneasiness of the situation to subside so we could really get started. "Just- just hang on. Let me get used to the feeling of you," I said through clenched teeth. My voice came out sounding annoyed and irritable. "I'm sorry," I added quickly, reeling in my acidic tone, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Don't apologize, honey," he whispered softly, leaning down to kiss me. "I told you to tell me if it was uncomfortable, you don't have to apologize for anything. Take all the time you need. Just tell me what you want me to do."

He was still partially inside of me, and after a moment the initial pain had passed, allowing me to focus on the feeling of him. The heat radiating from his cock combined with the juicy warmness of my core created an explosion of warmth inside of me. It swept through my whole body, igniting my nerve endings with pure pleasure and reigniting the spark of lust in me that began to dwindle from the pain. I could feel my body naturally responding to Jake's presence, clamping down on him as my body awaited the rest of him. _Oh my God, that feels so right!_ Our bodies fit together like a key in a lock, that small bit of pain I felt earlier was already forgotten.

"Are you okay?" He asked after a half a minute had passed and I still hadn't moved.

"Yes. Could you just… move… slowly?" I stammered out as I adjusted myself, my breath catching with each movement. This was becoming much more pleasurable by the second, but each bit of him that I took in still felt foreign and I had to allow myself to become accustomed to it the deeper he went. "Just let me get used to you moving inside me. It's starting to feel good, baby."

"Is this okay?" He asked, gently rocking his hips into mine at a snails pace.

"_Mmmm_," I hummed. "Yes, just like that." I craned my neck to capture his lips, silently thanking him for his patience and gentleness.

"_Fuck_… you're so tight. So warm." He grunted with a husky voice, pushing further into me. _ I love it when he sounds like that._ His voice acted as a good remedy to the foreignness, distracting me from the discomfort.

I moaned loudly in pleasure, unable to clench my jaw any longer, no longer needing to in order to deal with the feeling of my body stretching to receive him. My body had finally adjusted to him to the point that the pleasure easily overpowered any discomfort I felt. I wrapped my legs around his waist, locking my ankles around him to give myself extra leverage and some control of the situation. He continued to slowly push inside me, and I dug my ankles into him to let him know I wanted him to keep going. It was a good thing I was so wet; this would have been painful otherwise. The slickness of my walls helped him to push inside me as my body continued to resist the intrusion.

"Slowly, Jake. I'm still getting used to it," I warned him when he started pushing too fast for me to get used to. He pulled back a little bit and froze. "Okay. I'm okay," I let him know after a few seconds. He started to continue, slower than before. "_Mmm… _Jake… you feel so good." I coaxed him with my words to continue, knowing that every sign of discomfort I showed was only making him worried. He moved his hips back and I pushed against him with my heels when my body relaxed to let him know he could move again. He continued to rock into me and I would nudge him with my heels each time I wanted him to keep going as my inner walls stretched to accommodate him and I got used to the feeling.

After a minute of gentle movements back and forth, I felt his tip meet my barrier. I knew that if there was going to be any real pain, it would be when he pushed through it. I dug my heels into him and clenched my jaw to prevent myself from gasping when he pushed through it. With another thrust, he broke through my barrier as my walls simultaneously clenched around him but finally relented and gave way to him completely. As soon as it broke, he slid further another inch or so before coming to a stop. I couldn't restrain the gasp as I'd hoped to, and tried my best to turn it into a moan to keep him from worrying. It didn't work.

"Was that…?" he asked, not sure how to finish his question. He stayed frozen inside me, I assumed to let the discomfort pass and let me get used to the feeling.

I nodded, not wanting to speak in case my voice broke. It wasn't unmanageably painful, but it wasn't pleasurable either. It certainly didn't hurt like I'd always heard it would. After a few seconds the discomfort waned before finally passing altogether, "It's okay. It was just a little uncomfortable. It feels good now, keep going," I rasped.

He seemed hesitant, looking down at my face to try to determine whether I was telling him the truth or not. I didn't quite understand why; I wouldn't be telling him to keep going if it hurt. I'd told him just a minute ago to stop when it hurt, so why would I all of the sudden start lying? "Move, Jake, it's more uncomfortable with you not doing anything," I ordered him when he didn't continue.

I pushed my hips against him and squeezed my legs around him to convince him I was alright. His forehead fell against mine and he relented, thrusting inside me an inch or so deeper until he was fully sheathed inside me. I mewled loudly, "_Ohhh fuck,_ Jake! Keep going!" He pulled back until his tip nearly came out before slowly burying himself in me again. "Yessss," I hissed as his cock gradually slid into me inch by inch. "Don't stop."

We fit together perfectly like a key and lock, his tip just barely grazing the back of my inner walls when he was fully inside of me- if he were any bigger it would be uncomfortable. It was just one more reason to believe that we were meant to be together- in every way possible.

He continued to slowly thrust in and out as my body adjusted itself to him being inside me. He leaned further off of me with his elbows and moved his hand down to rub my clit. I shivered in pleasure when his hand made contact, the extra stimulation feeling heavenly. When he began to work circles against the tightened bundle of nerves he looked down as he thrust. Then his body froze and his muscles tensed.

"What the fuck?" he barked out. Within a second he pulled out of me and sat back on his heels looking down at me in horror. "Oh my God, Ness, you're bleeding." His voice was laced with worry. "I hurt you! I'm so sorry, Nessie," he cried, dropping his face into his hands.

I sat up and pushed his head back, replacing his hands with my own and trying to force him to look at me. He shook his head, closing his eyes and scrunching his face in what looked like disgust. "Jake, look at me," I paused until his eyes finally opened, revealing the pain in them. "You did _not_ hurt me. This," I motioned with my hands between the two of us, "Felt amazing. It's normal for some women to bleed their first time. I told you to slow down when it was uncomfortable didn't I?"

He nodded, swallowing loudly. "I'm sorry, I would have gone slower if I knew. I'm so sorry."

"Jake, you didn't hurt me. Really. I promise." I moved one hand off his cheek to run through his hair, giving him a smile.

"Okay. I'm really sorry though," he repeated.

"Jake! If you apologize one more time I'm going to make you pay for it," I warned him. I was starting to get annoyed with his apologies. It was like he wasn't listening to what I was telling him.

"I am though. I am sorry. I didn't want it to hurt or make you feel uncomfortable," he continued pleading.

"Damn it, Jake!" I yelled and pushed my palm against his cheek, allowing my visions to show him what my words failed to explain. I grabbed the back of his head by his hair and yanked him to me with my other hand, silencing him with my lips. While I kissed him I replayed the initial sensation of him entering me and the explosion of warmth that erupted through my body. I continued through the part where I warned him to slow down, reiterating the fact that I was being truthful with him. I then showed him the feeling of him breaking my barrier from my perspective.

Then, although I really didn't want to be thinking about anybody besides Jake at this very moment, I envisioned the conversation my mother and Aunt Rosalie had with me about sex when I was fully matured. I only bothered to focus on the part where they explained that bleeding could occur; Rosalie indicating that she bled, and my mother experiencing the opposite, which was probably for the best since she was still a human on her honeymoon. It was possible for women to break their hymen prior to ever having intercourse from a number of things like exercise or sports. The fact that I was a half-vampire with extra hard skin was probably why mine was still intact, considering how active I was and how physically demanding hunting could sometimes be.

With that all cleared up, I ended the visions and pulled his head back with my hand still in his hair. "See? Do you believe me now?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I'm sor-" he threw his hand over his mouth before he could finish his sentence. "Can I at least apologize for freaking out on you?"

"No!" I wailed. I tried recomposing myself, but spoke before I even thought about it. "Just fuck me, Jake. Make me scream your name. Make me yours." I immediately blushed at the realization of what I just said. Apparently being horny during mid-sex shuts down your brain to mouth filter. _What the hell did I just say? I am so far gone... I can't believe I just said that!_ I couldn't be too embarrassed with myself though, I was literally aching with need for him.

I sighed in relief when he inched closer to me, lifting my legs by the thighs and spreading them to place my feet on his shoulders. He leaned off his heels onto his knees, placing a kiss on the arch of my foot and making me giggle when he lingered there a few seconds to lightly tickle me. He then ran his hand down to trace an imaginary line from my foot, down my calf to the backside of my knee, and along my inner thigh to begin rubbing circles on my clit. I squirmed against his hand, arching my back to increase the friction. With his other arm he hugged my legs in front of his chest, wrapping around them so they squeezed my knees together while keeping my feet on his shoulders. He leaned forward and used his arm wrapped around my legs as leverage to pull me towards him as he thrust.

With my legs squeezed together like that, I knew it would only make it feel tighter for him. I felt his tip at my entrance and cried out in pleasure when he entered me again, "Yes, Jake! Just like that, baby."

His hand was pinned against me by the tops of my thighs from him leaning over me, each thrust increasing the pressure of his fingers on my clit. Even though he was leaning over me, he kept most of his weight off of me to spare me any discomfort it might cause. He eventually leaned so far forward that his arm wrapped around my legs rested just above my breasts. I was literally in a frenzy with lust, arching my back to further trap his hand and bucking my hips to take him in, wishing I could wrap my legs around him in this position. I was pleased that he used my legs as leverage to increase the tempo of his thrusts, glad that my body had familiarized itself with the feeling of him just as I had hoped it would. He would push hard into me before slowly retreating outwards, his tip mere centimeters from exiting before driving back into me. Every time he pushed into me I would mewl or moan, sometimes crying out his name in ecstasy.

"Don't stop, Jake! Oh God, don't stop," I screamed, emphasizing the sincerity of my words by bucking my hips to meet his thrust. "_Ahhh_, keep going. Harder, Jake. Faster," I rasped.

"_Ungh,_ Nessie," he grunted. "_Mmm_… you're so tight, honey. Holy… shit! You feel so… good. So good," he let out in a gravelly voice between pants. Somehow, I was getting wetter from his words, making it that much easier for him to slide into me. The sound of fluids against our skin was the most prevalent sound in the room besides our labored breathing and the occasional grunt or moan of pleasure. _Holy shit, that voice! He sounds delicious._

He unwrapped his arm and released my legs to spread them wide, holding them open by my ankles. He let go of my right leg and reached down with his left hand to continue rubbing circles on my clit. I wrapped my now free leg around his waist to give myself some leverage while he held my other leg spread wide with his free hand.

I peered above me, watching his face intently as he continued driving into me. His beautiful face scrunching up each time he entered me, his features smoothing out as he pulled back to repeat the same action. He would sometimes throw his head back, giving into the sensation.

I licked my lips, a motion that did not go unnoticed by him. He leaned down to kiss me, attacking me with his mouth. I dug my heel into his back to keep him close. With him leaned over me like this he was driving into me at a new angle, hitting all of the spots inside me that were previously untouched.

"Keep talking, Jake. I want… want to hear you," I said around the kiss. "I'm close, baby. You make me feel so good. You're incredible." His hand was pressed hard against my clit as he leaned further down to meet my lips, probably cutting off the circulation to his wrist.

"You too. You make me the happiest man in the world. I'm so… deep," he grunted with another thrust, burying himself inside me to emphasize his words. "God, you feel amazing. So warm," he whispered and nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck, peppering my throat with kisses. He had to let out a groan before continuing, "I'm close too, Nessie. I want to feel you come on me. I want to watch you unravel beneath me." He brought his head up to kiss me once more before leaning back and spreading my leg wide again.

I don't know what it is about the husky tone his voice takes when we're intimate, but it drives me absolutely crazy with desire. If it were a food, I would eat it breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the rest of my life. Besides that, there was something incredibly erotic about him wanting to watch me. _I'll have to make sure to remember that._ His words did it for me, driving me to my climax. The warmth that had been building throughout my body channeled directly to my needy center, causing immense pressure to gather directly in my swollen clit underneath his thumb.

The pressure exploded throughout my body and I arched my back at the sensation. My eyes shut and my toes curled, bucking my hips a final time to meet Jake's thrust to push me over the edge. I was suddenly hit with an indescribable urge to bite him, and probably would have if my position had allowed it. My walls clamped down around Jake's cock as he continued to drive into me, causing me to scream his name aloud in a guttural tone that came out sounding like a roar instead of a cry of pleasure.

Jake continued pounding into me, prolonging my orgasm for what felt like an eternity. I knew he was getting close because his grunts were getting louder and he was moving faster. As coherency came back to me in small bits, I squeezed my thighs together to further tighten myself around him as I moaned, "Come for me, Jake. I want you to come, _right now._"

With another deep thrust he grunted loudly and his body tensed, stopping his movement for a second before continuing. I could feel the warmth inside of me grow hotter even through the condom, letting me know he was finished. After a few seconds, he dropped my leg and pulled out of me and began to roll onto his side, letting out a huff of air in relief and exhaustion.

I told him he was going to pay if he apologized one more time, and I planned to do exactly that. With my leg still wrapped around his waist, I used the momentum of his movement and rolled over with him, popping up onto him. Straddling him, I grabbed his erection in my hand and positioned it at my entrance before I slammed down onto him _hard_. He grabbed my arms to try to hold me still.

"Fuck! Nessie, hold on! It's really sensitive, it kind of _hurts_!" he yelped out the last bit of his sentence when I slammed down onto him again. "Give me a second." I used my full strength and pushed my hands down on his chest to pin him to the bed when he tried to still me with a considerable amount of his strength. I was relentless, plunging myself down onto him and gyrating my hips each time he was fully sheathed inside me.

"I told you I would make you pay if you apologized again. Deal with it. I'm not done with you yet," I grunted as I impaled myself on him. "I'm going to make you learn your lesson. You _will_ understand who is in charge of you." I have no idea where the dominatrix attitude came from, but he really seemed to like it. With a smug smile, his head fell back to the pillow and his arms dropped from my arms to my hips, guiding me and applying pressure of his own to drive me down harder onto him. I decided to keep up with the role-playing if he was enjoying it, "Do you understand why you're being punished?"

A separate compartment of my brain began to analyze why he liked this so much. The only answer I could come up with was that he was normally the one giving orders as the alpha of his pack. Maybe taking orders was a nice change for him, especially since the orders he was given were pleasurable.

"Yes, Nessie." He answered in his delicious husky voice. "You look so beautiful above me, riding me." _I fucking love that voice! Oh my God that is sexy._

I threw my head back, surrendering to the feeling that each swirl of my hips created. I bit my lip and moaned when Jake's hands palmed my breasts, rolling my nipples between his fingers. When he tugged on one I gasped and covered his hands with my own, trapping his fingers there beneath my own. I squeezed his hands to let him know I wanted him to keep fondling my breasts. His strong, warm hands kneaded my mounds, occasionally tugging and pinching my stiffened peaks.

"I've been bad, Nessie. Punish me," he rasped in the same husky voice. "I can feel how close you are. You get so fucking tight when you're close. I can hear your heart going wild."

I don't know whether it was the position of me mounted on top of him, or if it was the sound of his voice, or possibly the fact that I was now in control, but I was coming unraveled a lot quicker this second time around. I could already feel my toes clenching in anticipation, and soon enough felt the familiar pressure explode throughout my body, confirming that I was seconds away from my orgasm. Jake must have known that my orgasm was about to hit because his hand moved from my breast to press firmly against my clit.

I found myself once again fighting the urge to sink my teeth into his exposed throat, not to kill, but to claim- to mark as my own. The impulse to bite him was maddening; all my life I had always resisted the temptation of human blood. While it was easier for me to resist, being only half-vampire, every time I was about to climax, it was as if his blood was calling to me. The desire to bite him was strong, the sensation was comparable to when blood was exposed and freely flowing, not hiding under his skin. I was on the brink of losing control to my instincts when my orgasm hit and thankfully rid my mind of any rational thought.

My breath caught in my throat, and I squeaked out a moan through my climax. Jake pushed up into me mid-orgasm and I collapsed onto his chest, using the crook of his neck to stifle the sounds of my gasps. Realizing that I was so close to his throat brought my desire to bite him back to the forefront of my brain. Wanting to distance myself from his throat but not wanting to leave his embrace, I sat up and threw my leg off of him to collapse on my side next to him. I was frustrated with myself for not understanding my need to bite and not being strong enough to resist the temptation.

He turned his hips with me and slid out of me as I collapsed to the bed. I was immediately regretful for not just staying there on his chest. Having him inside of me like that, even if we weren't actively making love felt wonderful. In the moments we were connected like that, it was proof that he was mine as I was his. He was hard and soft at the same time, and of course always warm. I was tiny compared to Jake, like everyone else, and I understood that his size could be seen as intimidating, but I'd grown to love our difference in size. He was never anything but gentle and tender, making it impossible to feel anything but safe and loved in his embrace. I loved cuddling next to him and nestling myself into his embrace, there is just so much of him to press myself against and I can't help but wanting to soak up the natural warmness his body radiates. It was comforting to be there, but most importantly it just felt _right_.

These thoughts brought to my attention that he was still hard. "Ah, crap. I would say I'm sorry for not letting you finish, but we'll just count that as a part of your punishment."

"It's the stupid numbing feeling… but that's alright." He leaned over to kiss me, smiling against my lips. "Best punishment ever. Just… next time you decide to punish me, do you mind waiting a minute? It's _really_ sensitive after an orgasm, it was a bit painful at first."

I brought my hand up to my chin, pretending to contemplate his request, "Hmm, maybe. We'll see." I gave him another kiss as he began to pull away, giving him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I had no idea," I told him, truly sorry. I didn't want to cause him any discomfort, he had done so much to make sure he didn't cause me any so it was only natural that I would want to do the same. But I was still learning how his body worked, trying to figure out what caused each of his body's natural reactions. I just assumed it would be sensitive after an orgasm, but not to the point of pain.

"Don't apologize," he said as I turned to press my body flush against his side, resting my head on his shoulder and tossing my arm across his chest. We just laid there for a moment as we gazed into each other's eyes, holding one another.

Thinking back over what had just happened, I was reminded of something I wanted to say to him. "Jake?"

"Hmm?" he hummed.

"Thank you for being so patient with me," I told him sincerely. "For being so gentle and letting me get used to it," I clarified. "And for making sure I was okay or waiting for me to tell you it was alright before you did anything else."

"Of course. That goes without saying, honey," he said, his voice full of love. "I wouldn't have had it any other way. There's no way I could have kept going if you weren't feeling comfortable about it." He shifted onto his elbow and leaned over to kiss me tenderly. He pulled back from the kiss after a few seconds, a beautiful smile on his face. "We probably should have changed condoms," he said out of the blue. "You've made a mess out of me." I tilted my head to the side and raised an eyebrow at him, willing him to explain.

Instead of explaining he opted to show me, and I understood what he meant when he got out of bed to pull the condom off. The outside of the condom and a little of the surrounding area near the base of his penis had a bit of blood mixed in with my juices as well as his release, which glistened from the light of the lamp, revealing that I'd been so wet it had gotten all over him when I mounted him. The skin at the base of his penis, all the way to the insides of his groin had a thin coating of my arousal. He picked up the trashcan and took the condom off over it. His erection was covered in his cum. He really was a mess… a sexy mess.

"Sorry," I stifled a giggle and reached to grab a couple tissues from the nightstand. I held them out to him and he shook his head.

"Of all the things to be sorry for. I'm just going to get cleaned up in the shower…," he smirked. "Care to join me, dirty girl?"

I looked down, giving myself a once over, noticing that I had a tiny bit of blood on the inside of my thighs as well. "You read my mind. Would you settle for a bath, though?" To be honest with myself, I was a _little_ sore. I really didn't have any time to notice it in the heat of the moment, the pleasure certainly outweighed any discomfort I felt. It was nothing a warm bath wouldn't fix, and with Jake accompanying me, his warm body like a giant heat pad, I was sure to feel better in no time.

"Sure thing. I'll go fill the tub," he said over his shoulder on his way to the bathroom.

I went over to the nightstand to set the alarm for my class the next morning. I was tempted to ditch class altogether and spend tomorrow morning with Jake. I sat there contemplating the pro's and con's of going to school versus ditching class for an all night sex marathon for a minute when the sound of the shower caught my attention. _Didn't he agree to a bath?_ I cocked my head to the side and heard Jake stepping into the shower. I decided to get up and investigate.

I snuck up to the bathroom door and as quietly as I could manage and opened the door. The tub was running, which was located next to the walk-in shower, but I was still confused as to why the shower was on. Pushing the door open further, I saw him standing in the shower. I immediately scoffed at seeing him stroking himself, partly obscured from the steam of the shower. He turned around startled with an embarrassed smile at the sound of my entrance.

"Didn't you learn your lesson, Jake?" I asked, opening the door of the shower.

I stepped inside and was enveloped with the warmth of the steam, amplifying his scent. I closed the door behind me and took another step so we were inches apart from each other, his hand dropped from his erection and he was so much taller than me that it fell to rest on my stomach. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him, pinning his erection between us. The water of the shower made our bodies' slick, and his erection slid across my stomach as I hugged him. I pulled back from the hug and pushed his chest to guide him to the built in seat of the shower. When the back of his knees hit the seat, I put my hand on his shoulder and pushed down to let him know I wanted him to sit.

"Sit down." I ordered. I got down on my knees before him and grabbed his cock with both hands, one over the other. "This," I said with a squeeze to emphasize my point, "Is mine. You are mine. Didn't I just teach you that lesson?"

"Yes… you did." He swallowed thickly, making an audible gulp.

"You know, Jake," I leaned in to rest my head halfway between his knee and thigh, stroking him with my hands, "All you had to do was ask."

I took one hand off his cock and rested it on his thigh, moving my head to place a lick from the base of his cock all the way to the top, swirling it around in a circle once I reached the tip. I considered repeating that action a couple times to tease him as further punishment, but ultimately decided against it since he had given me the greatest pleasure of my life tonight. I decided that I wanted to try something with him, unsure of how it would actually work.

"I want to try something," I said as I pulled back from him to rest my elbows halfway between his knees and his thighs.

I leaned forward over him until my breasts were pushed flush against his stomach, pushing his erection into my cleavage. I pushed my breasts together with my palms, locking my fingers over the opening of my cleavage to trap his cock between them. I lowered my chest around him experimentally, pleased to see that his erection slid freely along my wet skin. I angled myself so that his cock thrust up to the hollow of my throat. After a few more experimental chest thrusts, I lowered my chin to rest in the hollow of my throat between my collar bones and flicked my tongue out to meet his cock as it slid upwards.

Jake hissed as I licked the tip, his hands pushing mine away from my breasts. "God damnit, Nessie. That is fucking amazing," he grunted. I gasped when he suddenly pinched my nipples and tugged slightly, holding on to them and rolling them between his thumb and forefinger as I continued to lower my breasts around his throbbing cock. Each time I would lower myself around him, his hands were a little slow to follow, causing him to slightly tug my nipples each time. The feeling of it was maddening, only serving to make me hornier.

I swirled my tongue around the tip of his cock again before taking him in my mouth as far as I could from my current position. Since Jake had freed my hands from my breasts, I reached down to cup his scrotum, using my fingers to gently play with his testicles, unsure if it was even pleasurable. He must have already been pretty close before I came in the shower, otherwise he was really enjoying fucking my breasts, because I could see the veins in his wrist popping out as he tried to restrain himself. His hand came up to pull the wet hair out of my face, holding it up in a wet clump above my head. I plunged my mouth down around the tip again at the same time I pumped him with my breasts and sucked hard to create suction. I flicked out my tongue to reach as far down as possible to run along the underside of his cock, raising my chest up to do it all over again.

"Fuck, Nessie. I'm gonna come," he grunted.

I took as much of him as I could in my mouth and stayed there, sucking on him, laving my tongue across the tip of his penis. His hand in my hair pulled tightly, almost to the point of pain. I pulled my mouth away from him to relieve the pain he was causing by pulling my hair. I heard him groan and I felt his warm release stream out onto my throat and chest.

Wanting to coax a reaction out of him, I smeared his cum around my breasts. Using both hands, I dabbed my fingers into the milky fluid and then pinched my nipples, wiping his cum on my stiffened peaks. I grabbed the underside of my breasts and lifted them to meet my mouth. I flicked my tongue out and swirled around my nipple, licking off his salty, delicious ejaculate.

"_Mmm_, you taste amazing," I moaned, releasing his cock from the valley of my breasts.

"Holy shit, Nessie," he panted, releasing my hair from his grip. "That is so god damn sexy. Watching you do that and knowing that you like the taste of me."

"Not just like, I love it," I corrected him, leaning forward to swirl my tongue around the tip of his erection one last time, both to drive him wild as well as clean off the little bit of ejaculate still there. "I know. I feel the same way about you loving the taste of me." I leaned back and smiled up at him. I stood up under the cascading water and washed the rest of his release off of my skin. "Now… how about that bath?"

**Seth POV**

Nichole laid beside me in bed, her head resting on my chest as I ran my fingers absently along the skin of her arm that wrapped around my stomach. She sighed before looking up at me, "We'll have to do something really nice for Jake."

"I'm not sure anything we do will measure up to the gratitude I feel I owe him."

"Me neither. I'm still going to try." I nodded my head at her, thankful that she was here in my arms.

More than that, I was thankful that she _wanted_ to be here in my arms. I was afraid after what she had been through tonight she would be repulsed by contact with any male. I inhaled through my nose deeply, once again silently thanking Jake as my nostrils took in the scent of her, the smell of her melon shampoo and her natural fragrance of lavender. Tonight had made me realize just how grateful I was to have her in my life. I would be damn sure to never let any harm ever come to her again.

"I'm so sorry, Nichole. I shouldn't have left you alone like that," I whispered softly, desperately trying to hold back the tears that fought to escape my eyes. I needed to be strong for her, not break down and make it worse by wallowing.

"Seth, you didn't leave me alone. You left me with Jake, and I wandered off to use the bathroom. You didn't do anything wrong. Please, stop beating yourself up over it. Jake got to me before it went too far." She placed a kiss on my chest. "Okay? For me?"

"Okay," I agreed. If she didn't want me to worry about it, I wouldn't. I wasn't going to question anything she wanted me to do. I would do anything for her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," she cooed, stroking my cheek. "I know you're just worried because you care. And that's why I love you so much, you're always looking out for me."

From the other side of the house we heard Renesmee scream. It was clear that it was not a scream of fear or panic. Both Nichole and I started laughing loudly.

"It sounds like Ness is doing something nice for him already," I chuckled. We both continued laughing, and my heart was full of relief and happiness to see Nichole smiling and laughing. I was unsure if I would see her smile so soon after what happened to her. She was so much stronger than I'd ever expected.

After we stopped laughing she looked up at me and noticed the huge grin still on my face. "What?" she asked playfully, still laughing.

"Nothing. I'm just so happy to see you smile that it almost hurts." I reached down to cup her cheek with my palm. "It's nice to hear your laughter, it's the most beautiful sound in the world."

Her smile widened, and mine did the same in return. "Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you do something nice for me tonight?" she asked, looking up at me through her lashes.

"Anything." I told her sincerely. And I meant it.

"Make love to me," she said in earnest. "I don't want to end this night on a sour note. I don't want the last person to have touched me to be that scumbag. I'm yours, Seth… and I don't ever want to feel anyone's touch but yours."

She sat up and placed her hands on my chest before swinging a leg over my torso and straddling me. _I… LOVE… THIS… GIRL! _I mentally shouted. I wanted to yell it from the mountaintop's and let the whole world know, but I didn't have a mountaintop, so I sufficed for the imaginary one in my head.

"I'd love nothing more. I am all yours," I told her, placing my hands on her hips.

She reached her hands back and tugged on my boxers to lower them while I silently complimented myself for deciding to use them as my only nighttime attire. Once I was exposed, she leaned up on her knees, hiking her nightgown up and hooking her thumbs into the waistline of her panties. She sat backwards between my legs and shimmied them off before straddling my thighs.

She grabbed my length in one hand and began pumping in order to get me erect. After a few strokes, she leaned forward to press her body against my chest and kissed me, all the while still groping me. It didn't take but only a few seconds of tasting her and feeling her soft, velvety lips before I was standing at attention, ready to receive her.

"Am I really that good of a kisser?" she teased. She must have felt how my body reacted to her kiss since her hand had never left me.

"The absolute best," I answered.

She leaned back to sit upright, still straddling my thighs. She met my gaze for a moment before her eyes trailed down the length of my body until she found my cock in her hand. "I've missed this," she said with a squeeze of her hand. "So… so much." She sat up on her knees and scooted upwards above my body, positioning me at her entrance. "I love you, Seth," she whispered with the slightest strain in her voice, lowering her body and mounting me, letting out a tiny huff of air as I entered her.

In all of the times we'd made love in the past, never had I been so eager to please her. I was salivating at the chance to make her feel so good she forgot her own name, but more importantly forget what had happened tonight. And so I was going to do just that.

* * *

><p><strong>Well then. How about them apples? Probably not what you expected. Or maybe I'm just <em>that<em> predictable. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**See you next chapter,**

**Kaputt**


	5. What a Day

**A big thanks to everyone whose been reading so far. I'm so surprised to see so many e-mails alerting me to those of you subscribing to my story.**

**So here we are, the next day. Nichole had a run in with a scumbag who tried to rape her at the party, but was saved by Jake, who gave the would-be rapist a brutal beating. Nessie took Jake by surprise once again and they had sex for the first time.**

**I feel like I'm repeating myself by saying 'this is the longest chapter yet', but this one is the longest chapter uploaded thus far, and by a long shot (4000 words longer than the closest).**

****SM owns everything Twilight. I just make her characters a lot hornier.****

**Chapter 5 – What a Day**

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

I awoke from a deep sleep with a startle, immediately regretting that I did when I didn't feel the familiar warmth of most mornings, and I could not smell the incredible aroma that accompanied the warmth. I had no idea what time it was, but I silently hoped it was late in the morning and closer to the afternoon. I should have known I wouldn't be so lucky when I rolled on my back to look at the clock on the nightstand and it read 8:21am, taunting me with its sluggish pace.

I closed my eyes, trying to fall back asleep. I replayed last night in my head; the feeling of being inside her, the way her hips gyrated as she straddled me, the look of lust in her eyes, and the beautiful color of her flushed skin after we'd finished. I groaned aloud, realizing my thoughts weren't helping me at all. I reached over to grab Nessie's pillow, not ashamed in the least of wanting to hug it to me and pretend it was her. If I kept my eyes closed it was almost believable because of the pungent smell of her on it. I felt a folded piece of parchment resting on Nessie's pillow. I opened my eyes and picked it up delicately, bringing it to my face, inhaling the lingering traces of her scent on the paper. I let out a heavy sigh as I opened the note.

_Jake,_

_As you're well aware by now, I had class this morning. I was very tempted to just ditch today and continue laying there with you. Last night was great, incredible, fantastic, amazing, superb, wonderful, and all that other stuff along those lines. Or should I say you were all of those things?_

_I cannot begin to tell you how proud of you I am for how you handled the situation at the party last night. Neither Seth nor I would have been able to hold back. Whether you realize it or not, you saved them both, and me too. It would have broken my heart if you didn't get to her when you did. That's why I'd like to apologize for punishing you last night. I don't know what got into me; you deserved to be rewarded if anything._

_I'll be home a bit later than usual tonight. I skipped one of my classes last week to have Nichole help me finish up my dress. It just so happens that I ended up missing a quiz that day, so I'll be making that up after my classes today. I'm sorry for not telling you yesterday, it just slipped my mind with everything else that happened. I wasn't expecting you take me on a date so soon, but I wanted to have it ready for when you did. The timing just ended up working out perfectly! I hope you didn't have anything planned for tonight that I might have accidently ruined. If I did, you can punish me later if you'd like._

_Enjoy your run with Seth today. I will be thinking of you every minute we're not together. I love you with all my heart. Every breath of air I am lucky enough to breathe is a reminder of just how lucky I am to have someone like you in my life. I am forever yours, and yours only._

_P.S. Enjoy your gift._

_With my love,_

_Renesmee_

I read the note over again to make sure I'd read it correctly. _She skipped a class and didn't tell me? Wait, wait, wait… Did she tell me to punish her? What gift? Ugh, she's going to be home late?_ I groaned loudly as I reread it, painfully aware of my morning wood. I had to find some way to kill the time after our run today so that I didn't go insane with impatience waiting for Nessie to return home.

Before I turned to set the note on the nightstand, I noticed a piece of clothing with a small blue bow placed atop it resting next to where the note had been. I reached out to grab it, immediately recognizing the soft and silky texture of her panties. These weren't any ordinary panties though, they were the pair she had worn last night, the pair that had mysteriously vanished from her body when we'd gotten home. I brought them to my face and greedily inhaled the intoxicating scent of her arousal that clung to the fibers of material.

I almost felt perverted for doing it, until remembering that she had left them for me as a gift. _I fucking love this woman._ I lapped my tongue at the crotch region, delighted that her taste had hardly lost its potency from sitting out all night. I sucked her essence from her panties, replacing it with my saliva. Once I was finished making out with Nessie's panties, I yanked my cell phone off its charger, needing to tell her how much I appreciated her gift.

_J: Thank you for the gift. I love when you leave me breakfast in bed._

_R: You're very welcome, you horny monster. :)_

_J: I want more of you. I'm still hungry._

_R: There is plenty more where that came from. I will make you more when I get home._

_J: Oh you're so kind. I can't wait to have you again._

_R: Mmm, you're making class very hard to pay attention to. I love you._

_J: I love you too. I'll taste you later. I mean see you later. Honest mistake, really. The phone typed it._

_R: Sure, sure. I'll taste you later too. Oh how weird, my phone is acting up too._

It was baffling how quickly our physical relationship became second nature. Our relationship had always been carefree and natural, but I was still surprised at how easily everything sexual came to pass. I can admit that at first it was a bit awkward, after so many years of being in love with somebody and finally being able to give in to your hormones. But even with the naturalness of our relationship, never in a million years would I have expected Nessie to be so willing to make love as often as she did. _Oh who are you kidding? You're just as horny, if not hornier._

I'd be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy it every bit as much as she seemed to. I was thrilled that she was so willing to satiate my sexual appetite, and I was just as willing to indulge in hers as well. We had quickly learned the ins and outs of each other's bodies, knowing exactly what the other liked and what drove them crazy. Nessie only acknowledged the fact that she knew exactly how to drive me crazy by leaving her panties for me this morning. I could _not_ get enough of her: her soft, smooth skin, her beautiful fiery copper hair, the warmth of her eyes, her mouthwatering scent, and her delicious taste. _Ohh, her taste._ It was sweet like honey, and every taste was like a fresh breath of air to a drowning victim. It was heaven, it was salvation, and it was all Nessie. _And it's all yours._ I especially liked that I was the only one who would ever know it's taste, and I seemed to be quite skilled at making it flow freely from her, if I say so myself.

I rolled out of bed laughing at her text message and made my way to the closet to grab some clothes. As I pulled a shirt off the hanger, I saw Nessie's empty guitar case lying on the floor with her receipt from the repair shop on it. She'd taken it in to get set up and cleaned sometime last week, and the receipt taped to the outside of the case read that it was ready to be picked up yesterday. I plucked the receipt off and shoved it in my pocket figuring it would be a nice surprise for her when she got home. Just like her father, she was an incredible musician. She preferred to play the piano but didn't want to deal with the hassle of having one delivered here and having it tuned, only to have to send it back when we finished school.

Listening to Nessie play and write her own music was enthralling. It was magical even. Anytime she played, her face took on a serious demeanor and her focus was so sharp she never missed a note. I smiled to myself thinking about the last time she had played for me; she had written me a song that she said represented the way she felt when she was with me. I remember a few stray tears during her performance of the song, and I had to stop thinking about it before I shed a few more.

After I was dressed I picked her note back up, giving it one last sniff before sticking it in my back pocket. I'd already memorized what it had said but knew it would be useful to have for later when I eventually couldn't get the thought of her absence out of my head. _You're pathetic. She's going to be gone a few extra hours and you're acting like a homesick child who misses their mother._ I nearly began laughing at subconscious' comparison. It was true. Even an extra hour or two when I couldn't see her felt like days. It was the only part of imprinting that I regretted, although the relief I felt upon seeing her again was like taking a hit of the strongest drug imaginable.

I made my way out to the kitchen and saw Seth and Nichole finishing up their breakfast. I took a seat in one of the stools and rested my elbows on the island. "Morning," I announced while eyeing the remains of their breakfast.

"Good morning Jake," Nichole said as she rose from her seat and approached me. She wrapped her arms around me for a hug and rested her head on my shoulder. "Thank you again for last night Jake. I'll never be able to repay you properly." She placed a kiss on my cheek and smiled at me. "Thank you," she whispered in my ear, completely serious. "We made some extra breakfast for you, extra crispy bacon just like you like it."

"It's no problem. Really, I know Seth would have done the same. But I did it because I love you two like family. Nobody deserves that Nichole, least of all you. I'd have done the same even if it was somebody I didn't know." I turned in my seat to return the hug and kissed the top of her head before I placed my hands on her shoulders to look her square in the eye. "I love you like a sister Nichole. I mean that. I'd never let any harm come to you, the same way I'd never let any come to Nessie. You don't owe me anything because I know that if our places were reversed that you would do the same thing for me." I spoke with sincerity and hugged her tightly when her eyes began to water. "You'd be a hell of a wolf," I added to relieve some of the tension of the conversation.

"Thank you Jake, I love you like a brother too. I'm so happy to have you and Renesmee in my life." she laugh-cried.

"Like I said, no problem." I eyed Seth over Nichole's head, who was strangely quiet during our exchange. He was staring down at his plate and sitting as still as a statue, except for his chewing. I leaned back and returned my hands to her shoulders, meeting her eyes again. "You know that Nessie and I feel the exact same way, right?" She nodded, a smile slowly creeping across her face. "By the way, thanks for breakfast," I reached over the island for a plate and silverware in the dish drainer. "Seth, you alright man?"

His eyes widened a bit and he shook his head for a second to clear his thoughts. He turned to look at me and offered a small grin, "Yeah man, doing great. Sorry, I was just thinking is all. I owe you big time man." I knew from the tone of his voice that he wasn't thinking- he was scheming.

"Ah… no, no, no. No way! You are _not_ going to pull an Edward on me and buy me something or do something ridiculous as payback. I can make that an alpha command if you'd like. The condoms you gave Ness were good enough, honestly." I was desperate to change the subject. I knew mentioning my sex life would deter them, it was something I preferred to keep private and knew would act as a good way to distract them from the topic at hand. Looking back at Nichole reminded me, "Hey Nichole, didn't you have class with Nessie today?"

"Umm, yeah," she replied. She dropped her eyes down to her fingernails and absently gave them a brief once-over. "I decided to ditch today… I wasn't really feeling up to class. I just… I don't know," she shrugged her shoulders and spoke hesitantly like she was trying to convince herself of her own words. "Last night kind of freaked me out… I didn't feel like being around a big crowd today. It's just one class though, I'll be fine." She walked back over to Seth and gave him a kiss before walking around to the sink to do her dishes. "I'm gonna go take a shower and get dressed."

I stood up to scoop some of the leftover food on my plate. Seth handed me a plate of food and watched Nichole intently as she sauntered out of the room towards their bedroom. His eyes stayed on the spot she had disappeared around the corner until he heard the shower running before he turned to face me. "I'm fucking worried man."

"What? About what?" I asked. I was definitely caught off guard by the fact that Seth was worried. It was odd to see him anything but laid back and easy going.

"Nichole is the most social person we know… and now she doesn't want to be around other people? I'm worried about what last night did to her," he said sadly.

"I feel you. It is a little weird. But it's understandable. That sort of thing would be traumatizing for anybody." I knew that wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear, but I knew he'd be thinking it anyways. "She'll be fine though Seth. She has you to comfort her, and she's always got Nessie to talk to. All we can do is wait and see how things play out, but I'm sure all she needs is a little time." I offered him a smile and a pat on the back to help lighten the mood. "If you want to just stay with her today and go for a run tomorrow or something, just say the word- I'll understand."

"I don't think she'll let me put it off. I already mentioned that to her earlier. She says she wants me to, that I need it, said that I'm always in a good mood after a run," he said solemnly. "I know it's stupid but I just can't even imagine leaving her alone... not even for a little while when I know she'll be safe."

"It's not," I assured him. "Are you kidding me? The night Nessie told me she loved me; I couldn't stand to be away from her. I'd hardly seen her in the few weeks beforehand, and then she came back to me and I never wanted to be away from her again. I felt exactly how you do now, and it's not even nearly the same situation. It's just a part of imprinting. But yeah, Nessie says the same thing about me- I'm always in a better mood after a run. It's probably just the adrenaline," I shrugged before pausing a moment. "Must be a wolf thing."

"Yeah, something like that. You want to go after breakfast then?" he asked in a pleading manner. "I just want to get back to her soon."

"I was going to go pick up Nessie's guitar from the shop," I informed him. "Hey, I know it's none of my business but… did you and Nichole… last night? You know."

"Yeah. She surprised the hell out of me," he chuckled.

"Well why don't you go take a shower then," I waggled my eyebrows at him. "And I'll go pick up Nessie's guitar and we'll go afterwards."

His face lit up in a huge grin. "Thanks man." He started heading towards his bedroom while he spoke. "And you're implying that I'm dirty by needing a shower. You're the one who's sleeping with somebody who technically just turned eighteen, old man." His laugh echoed out from the hallway as he turned around the corner.

"You asshole!" I yelled after him. Another loud laugh followed which was cut off by him shutting their bedroom door.

I continued to eat my breakfast and pulled out my phone to send a text message to Nessie.

_J:_ _I'll have a surprise for you when you get home._

I was just about to scoop another helping of eggs on my plate when my phone buzzed. I couldn't help but smile.

_R: I could so use a surprise right about now._

_J: You ok? I love you, you know._

_R: Thank you. I needed that. :) I love you too._

_J: What's the matter?_

_R: Long story. We'll talk about it later. Go for a run yet?_

_J: Not yet. Giving Seth some more time with Nichole. He wants to go tomorrow._

_R: Jake, you need to go for a run today. Especially after yesterday. Drag Seth out by his hair if you have to!_

_J: Yes ma'am. See you tonight. I love you._

_R: I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you too._

I slid my phone back in my pocket and continued eating breakfast. I couldn't help but wonder what was bothering Nessie while I washed and dried the dishes. It wasn't normal for her to be stressed over school, she studied diligently and always managed to pull off A's on her tests. I only managed to work myself into a panic thinking about what was bugging her. _Ugh, I really could go for a run today._ Other than being with Nessie or working on cars, one of the only ways to help clear my mind was phasing. The thrill of running on all fours at full speed was exhilarating. Along with sharing a pack mind, it seems to help put things into perspective by having another point of view as well as the distraction that comes from witnessing other people's problems, it tends to help you forget your own for a little while.

Once I was done with the dishes I grabbed my keys off the nightstand and double checked my pockets to make sure I had the receipt for Nessie's guitar and carried her empty guitar case out to my car. I drove a lot slower than usual in a vain attempt to kill time. The repair shop was only a twenty minute drive, and for the first time in my life I was actually happy to get stuck at red lights. Anything I could do to kill a little time was worth it today; the more time passed, the less time it would take to be with Nessie again. _You are one sad individual, Jacob Black._ I laughed out loud at my typically antagonistic subconscious voice. I caught an odd look at the couple next to me at the light which only made me laugh harder at myself.

I pulled into the first available parking spot at the repair shop and grabbed her guitar case out of the trunk. A good twenty minutes, an encounter with an overzealous music nut, 585 dollars charged to the Cullen credit card, and I was on my way back home. I was still a little amazed that she managed to spend nearly six hundred dollars for what she considered 'routine maintenance'. I had asked the clerk at the repair shop but it was absolutely pointless, I didn't understand a word of his terminology other than basic things like 'strings' and 'tuning'. I was also a bit curious as to why she had brought in her electric guitar as opposed to her acoustic. She seldom played her electric, typically preferring to play her acoustic to keep the noise level down, not that anyone ever complained. It might have been a different story if she wasn't good at playing, but even somebody who was musically challenged like me could appreciate her talent.

I managed to drive even slower on my way back home, deciding that I could give Seth and Nichole a few more minutes together that way. I was so eager to kill any time that I could that I purposely took a longer route home, something I had never willingly done in my life prior to today. _It's called a long-cut… you know, the opposite of a short-cut._ _Oh really? I just thought it was called an alternate route to kill more time because I'm pathetic and want to kill as much time as I can so that it will be that much sooner I can see my girlfriend._ I noticed Seth in the garage as I pulled into the driveway, searching through a box full of old clothes. He turned and waved as I pulled in before digging back into the box.

"What's up? What are you looking for?" I grabbed Nessie's guitar case from the trunk and walked up behind him.

"I'm looking for another leather cord, I know we had a few extra in one of these boxes. I broke my other one. Other than that I'm just trying to keep my mind busy. Nichole just laid down to take a nap, so I want to get that run in before she wakes up," he explained. "I had to lay down with her so she could fall asleep. All this bullshit has got me worried to death about her. I want to make it seem like I never left when she wakes up."

"I've got an extra in my closet, we can look for the other ones later. You wanna go right now?" I understood his wanting to get back to her before she woke up. He didn't want to leave her here all alone and he didn't want her to notice his absence- a feeling I was very familiar with.

"Oh, cool. Sure that works out better. Yeah if you're ready, so am I." He dropped the handful of clothing he'd been sorting through, letting out a huff. His anxiety was getting the best of him, making him stress over mundane things. I knew that he wasn't intentionally trying to be so antsy, but I knew that he couldn't help but worry about Nichole.

"I'll go grab that and meet you out back, I just need to put this guitar away." I lifted the case up to show him when he gave me a questioning look.

I kicked off my shoes and socks while I put Nessie's guitar back in the same position I'd found it this morning, taping the receipt back on to make it look like it still needed to be picked up. I grabbed both my leather cord and the spare one I had stashed away before making my way outside. Seth had already discarded his shirt and was taking his shoes off when I came outside.

"Are you planning on phasing in front of the neighbors?" I looked from side to side at the neighbor's houses, even though they were a good distance apart there was no way somebody would miss a horse sized wolf in broad daylight. I tossed the cord at him to get his attention when he seemingly didn't hear me. "Man you're really distracted aren't you?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Thanks again" he answered, motioning to the leather cord as he bent down to tie the cord around his ankle. "I can't help but think about her… it's never been so bad before." He threw his shirt over his shoulder and started trotting out towards the surrounding trees near the house. I tied my own cord around my ankle before catching up to Seth.

When we were far enough in the cover of the trees, I pulled my shirt off and started to undress, looking for a nice spot to stash the rest of our clothes. I fastened my shorts to the cord and stuffed my remaining clothes into a hollowed out log. Seth shoved his clothes in after me and began tying his shorts to the cord around his ankle. I stood back a few feet from him and began focusing on the familiar feeling of phasing. After all of these years, it had become as easy as breathing and hardly required any real effort at all. I felt the heat explode throughout my body and shook out my fur as I landed on all fours. It was exceptionally quiet in my head, indicating that Seth hadn't phased yet, even though he was ready before me.

"Jake? I have to ask you a favor man," he said cautiously. "I need you to try your best not to think about last night at all… I don't think I could stand to see Nichole like that. Not from your perspective. I can't see what that asshole looks like either, I won't be able to stop myself if I ever see him. So please, if you need to, just think about it now and get it off your mind. Just let me know when I'm alright to phase."

I really hadn't even thought about last night until he mentioned it, but now that it was fresh in my mind I decided to replay the scene in my head so that I didn't accidently slip up in case it came up. I winced slightly when I replayed the look on Nichole's face while I was crossing the room to throw him off of her, but gave Seth a nod when I was finished. I diverted my thoughts to Nessie, knowing that it would keep me occupied.

"Thanks, Jake. Sorry about that." He patted me on the back of the neck before stepping back a few feet to phase. His form blurred before exploding into a tall and muscular sand colored wolf. As Seth grew larger over the years, he'd grown out of his gangly appearance as a wolf. He had always looked intimidating, even when he was skinny and gangly, but now he looked just as big and beastly as the rest of us.

_So, what's the plan? You want to do a circuit on the usual route a few times?_ Seth asked.

_Yeah, we'll do one loop and then make a wider circle after that. I just want to make sure there are no new scents. Besides, Nessie is going to give me crap if we just do the normal route. _I tried my best to keep from thinking of Nessie practically forcing me to go for a run last night, not because she was commanding me to and making me look royally whipped, but because she was naked when she had done it. That was something I could do without Seth seeing. Of course it didn't work.

_Well that's one way to make you go._ Seth barked out a laugh as he saw the conversation play through my head. I rammed into his ribs with my shoulder to cut off his laugh. _Damn man, it's not like you haven't seen Nichole the exact same way through my thoughts. You know I would never,_ he thought slowly to emphasize,_ purposely show that memory to anyone, the same way you wouldn't show Nichole to anybody. Any one of us imprinted wolves would do the same._

We started to take off on our normal routine at a gallop, making sure to go slow enough to take in any new scents we came across. We ran in silence for a few minutes before we came across a stream. Seth made no hesitation to jump into the water and I couldn't help but feel a little happier knowing that he was enjoying the moment. I knew that last night was every bit as traumatizing for him as it was for Nichole. I could feel the sense of guilt he felt for letting her down, even though he was trying hard not to think about it. His feelings of remorse and failure made my breath catch in my throat.

_Seth, you didn't do anything wrong last night. You didn't fail her because you weren't there. She was cold and wanted her jacket, and you were just being nice and getting it for her. There's no way for you to have known that she would have needed you. You're not Alice. _I had to try and alleviate some of the guilt he felt before he dragged me down along with him. _If anything, Seth, I should be apologizing to you._

_What? What the hell are you talking about? Apologize for what? For saving her when I didn't?_ His tone was harsh and incredulous like he couldn't believe I was actually insinuating that I was at fault.

_I shouldn't have let her go by herself. I let her wander off into a crowd of people she didn't even know. I know how much she means to you, and I'm sorry. I know that you would have gone with Nessie if it were the other way around._

_Stop it. Don't do that, Jake. How could you have known? You're not Alice. _He mentally threw my words back at me. _It doesn't matter what I would have done if things were different. We were at a party, man. We were all relaxing and having fun. It was the last thing on any of our minds… that shit isn't supposed to happen_, he thought angrily._ I'm not pissed at you at all, Jake. I know you. I know that in any other circumstance you would have gone with her. Let's just drop it. I don't want to bring a certain- I can't stand to think about it anymore. _I was about to compliment him on stopping his train of thought before mentioning the douchebag, but thought better of it in case I slipped up and accidently pictured him.

I sat on my haunches in silence, staring off into space- trying not to think about anything in particular. But just like clockwork, my mind found its way back to thinking of Nessie. What was she doing right now? What had her bothered today? Is she thinking about me? I imagined her sitting in class, absently twirling her beautiful copper locks around her finger, maybe gnawing on the end of her pen and occasionally doodling in her notebook- all the while thinking of me. Somehow, the thought of her thinking about me managed to relieve some of the building anxiety in my chest.

Seth splashed around for a minute before getting out on the other side and shaking the water out of his fur. I appreciated him allowing myself the minute to think in silence. Sometimes the only way to get over the anxiety of being away from your imprint was to stop for a moment and think about them.

_Jake, you mind if I ask you a question?_ He asked after a moment of awkward silence.

_Of course not, go ahead._ I wasn't sure why he was asking, if he wanted to know something all he really had to do was think his question and then sift through my thoughts.

_Is it weird? I mean, is it weird to be in a relationship with Nessie now after all of these years? I can only assume it's like Quil and Claire, I just never bothered to ask him._

Quil and Claire had developed into a relationship the same way Nessie and I had. Quil was the only person who understood what it was like to be imprinted to someone at such a young age. He knew what it was like to love somebody but not be in love with them, and how hard it was to remain balanced on that very fine line once they did become old enough, not wanting to push things further until they were ready to. He luckily never had to deal with the heartbreak of having someone chosen over him; Claire had been in love with him for years before they made it official, years before it would have been socially normal or acceptable. It had to have been hard for him to wait for her to grow up- even harder than it was for me; I was lucky enough to have imprinted on somebody who grew up incredibly fast. Never mind the fact that I waited until she was _actually_ seventeen, rather than going by her physical maturity.

_You want to talk about weird Seth? I'm in love with my best friend's daughter, whose father happens to be a mind reader. Oh, and it just so happens that she is physically older than her parents, who are eternal teenagers. Did I mention she is a half-vampire and I'm a shape shifter? Nothing weird about that, besides the fact that we're supposed to be natural enemies. To top it all off, I was madly in love with her mother up until the day she was born. _I let out a deep breath, shaking my head slightly as I bombarded Seth with everything running through my head._ I am the king of all things weird Seth. No… I'm the alpha of all things weird! You do realize the next time I see her family I'm going to have to ask Bella to shield me unless I want Edward to find out I've been having sex with his daughter, even though I gave him my word that I wouldn't make a move on her? And even if I do that, Bella is going to want to know why. She may understand better than Edward, but I'll still have to explain myself. Won't that be just wonderful? Oh and you can bet that Rosalie and everybody else will be just thrilled about hearing that. Oh, and it's not like I can mention the fact that my imprint has turned me into an absolute horn-dog. If I'm not literally salivating over just the thought of her, I'm having to tuck my dick into the waistline of my pants unless I want to be pitching a tent. So the answer to your question is no, us being together isn't weird. In fact, the fact that we're in love with each other is the only thing that isn't strange. It's everything else that makes it seem weird. _I tried to explain as best as I could from my perspective.

I understood where he was coming from with his question. I couldn't argue that it was strange to fall in love with an infant, even though he understood that I had no choice in the matter. He had imprinted, so he knew just how bizarre it was to be in love with somebody from the moment you first laid eyes on them, the difference between us is that I had to wait such a long time before making my feelings clear. But that is just the mechanics of imprinting, and imprinting is a whole other subject to get into. There is nothing about our relationship, all outside factors excluded, that seems weird to me. It's pure love and happiness and feels nothing less than perfectly natural. Being in love with Nessie is the best part of my life. Having her love me back though was something that still seemed entirely unreal to me, like I might wake up from this incredible dream only to realize that it was exactly that, a dream.

I could admit that I had thought the concept of love was lost to me once I realized that Bella had officially chosen Edward, and then again when Renesmee chose Nahuel. Imprinting may have altered me completely, but I had suffered emotional scars I don't think I'd ever fully heal from- both before and after I'd imprinted. Those scars are the reason why I would never take a moment with Nessie for granted- why I was always doing my best to make her happy and show her how much I loved her. I never wanted her to doubt my devotion to her- I would do anything within my power to avoid reliving the pain of losing someone I loved.

_Sorry, I hope you know I didn't mean it like that. I don't care that she's a half-vamp. I've been a witness to everything you guys have gone through, and I don't think it's strange at all, Jake. You two are perfect for each other. Everything that life has put you through… its only made you stronger. Nobody can argue that not only do you have it the hardest, but that you try the hardest to make it all work. All the bad shit that's happened to you, it just makes you that much better to Nessie. I'm not trying to say it was good you had to go through so much bullshit, but I hope you understand what I mean by that. I envy you, Jake. I never thought I was taking my time with Nichole for granted until last night. But you… you know exactly what it feels like, exactly what I'm feeling now. I know that ever since you two have made it official, you've never wasted a second of the time you're with her. As much as I hate that Nichole had to endure that, I'm looking forward to doing everything I can to make it better. That's why I'll never be able to thank you enough for what you did. You've given me a second chance. I'm going to do everything I can to deserve it._ He shook his head slightly, clearing his thoughts. He mentally laughed at himself for going off on a rant._ I was just curious as to how you felt about it is all. I didn't mean to get you riled up._

_It's fine Seth, I'm not angry or anything. It actually feels good to get that off my chest, and honestly it was nice to hear that. I think everyone could use a little ego boost like that every now and again. So, I guess I should say thanks for asking. _I let out a laugh, relieved that I was able to share that with somebody who knew how it felt to have imprinted on someone. It would probably have been a bit awkward saying that to anybody else, but out of everyone I knew, Seth was by far the most accepting of vampires, so I didn't have to worry that he wouldn't understand where I was coming from. _You're very lucky that you have Nichole without all the emotional baggage that I do. And whether she realizes it or not, she's incredibly lucky to have you too Seth, but she's a smart girl, I'd like to think she knows that. You don't have to go through all the bullshit I did to realize that your time together shouldn't be taken for granted- but after last night, I don't think I have to tell you that. You didn't screw up Seth, you're not really getting a 'second chance'; you're just experiencing something that most people don't have the liberty of being able to continue on from. You haven't lost her, Seth, you're simply realizing that it's a possibility- and going through something like that is life changing. But everybody deserves a second chance, if that's how you want to think of it. If I hadn't given Nessie a second chance, I'd be in La Push right now, or probably off living as a wolf, depressed and lifeless._ I'd hardly noticed that we'd come to a stop. _Shall we? Let's take the deep route. Full speed ahead?_

Seth laughed maniacally for a good five seconds before letting out his best pirate impersonation. _Aye, aye captain! _He lunged forward into a full sprint behind me while still laughing. It was relaxing to just run without a care in the world with your best friend at your side. It was nostalgic in a way, bringing back memories of years past. While I was incredibly happy with how my life was now, it was always nice to remember how simple life was before the mayhem of Victoria's army and the ever lingering threat of the Volturi's return after they were humiliated so many years ago. Neither one of us spoke or thought and it was peacefully quiet besides the soothing beat of paws hitting the earth.

We were coming up to the beginning of our extended route when Seth suddenly skid to a halt. His hackles rose on his back and his ears pointed up as he took on a defensive posture. I came to a stop and swung around to investigate why he'd stopped running.

_Do you smell that?_ Seth asked wearily._ It's old but it's definitely vampire._

I lowered my nose to the earth and inhaled deeply. It was obvious that this scent was at least two weeks old, and a bit baffling that we hadn't caught it on our previous runs. _It's… kind of familiar. I think I've smelled this before, but, it's just too faint to be certain. All these damn leeches smell the same. You recognize it?_ I was fairly certain that I'd smelled the scent of this vampire before, which automatically had me worried because there weren't many vampires that I'd come across that we hadn't disposed of, other than the friends of the Cullen's who stood with us against the Volturi. I was confident that I would have been able to identify any of their scents though- which had me panicking that it might be one of the Volturi.

_Nope. I can't even tell what direction they took off in, this is the only spot there's any trace of a scent._

We scoured the area of the scent for about a mile in each direction, eventually making a circle around it before closing back in on the original source. The smell radiated off of a small piece of black fabric about the size of a quarter stuck to the branch of a small tree that was jutting out of the ground. I phased back to my human form before delicately breaking off the branch the fabric was stuck to, trying my best to keep it intact and untouched. It would be best to take it back on the branch so that I didn't contaminate the already faint smell with my own. The branch would be long enough to carry back in my teeth without having it too close to my face that I wouldn't breathe on it or have it rub against my fur. I propped the branch up against a rock and phased back into a wolf.

_Let's take this back and we'll call Carlisle when we get home. Maybe he'll know the scent._

Seth just nodded, his head still swiveling around as if there was danger in our presence. It was a bit overkill, but it was good to know he wasn't taking this lightly.

_Let's roll._ I ordered and took off in a sprint back to the house with Seth just a few paces behind me.

As we pulled our clothes out of the hollowed log we'd stuffed them in, Seth grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and began dialing as he jogged back to the house. "I'm calling Carlisle," he shouted over his shoulder.

"See if you can avoid getting Edward up here!" I yelled back nervously.

The last thing I wanted was to have Edward come up to visit and be able to pick thoughts out of my brain before Nessie and I even got a chance to prepare them for an explanation. I knew my chances were slim, if it was Seth calling to talk to them, he'd only be enthusiastic about having Edward come up. If it weren't for the fact that Seth and I weren't pack brothers and hadn't known each other for so long, I swear his best friend would be Edward. It was beyond me how he never let Edward get on his nerves; I couldn't help but get frustrated when Edward would answer the thoughts and questions in my head that I either hadn't voiced yet or had no intention to voice. That isn't to say that Edward and I didn't get along, our relationship had only become stronger over the years but I couldn't be bothered to constantly keep a filter on my thoughts- which typically involved Nessie in one way or another. I'd once asked Seth how he managed to always keep his thoughts in check around Edward: "Oh I just don't really worry about it anymore. Edward is used to hearing people all the time, I know that if I accidently let something personal slip that my secrets are safe with him." It's not quite the same situation when the secrets you let slip are about his daughter.

Upon re-entering the house I was surprised to see that we'd been gone for over an hour and a half on our run, more than double the amount of time I'd guessed we'd been gone. I pulled my phone out and began typing out a text to Nessie to give her a heads up about what we'd come across, as well as warning her that we may need to prepare ourselves for a visit from her parents.

_J: Hey love. Hope I'm not bothering you. How's everything going?_

I didn't want to start by panicking her, the last thing I wanted to do was add one more thing for her to worry about if she was still having a bad day.

_R: Hey baby. You're never a bother. Better now that I'm talking to you. I'm just having a day like you wouldn't believe._

_J: Sorry to hear that. Seth and I just got back from our run. I'll explain later, but just come straight home once you're done, ok? It's nothing you need to worry about now. _

I just couldn't bring myself to tell her. I didn't know what had her stressed out and didn't want to add on to it.

_R: Huh? I can't go see my other boyfriend first?_

_J: Ha ha, very funny._

_R: Of course Jake, where else would I go? Is everything ok? How was your run?_

_J: Our run was great. Everything's ok. It's nothing that can't wait until you get home._

_R: Ok. See you in a couple hours. I love you._

_J: I love you too. I'll be counting the minutes until I see you again._

_R: Ditto. See you soon baby._

I called back home to let the pack know what we'd found, hoping maybe one of them recognized the scent. I left a note for Seth letting him know I was going to phase and talk to them. I spent the better part of an hour catching up with Quil and Embry after they couldn't figure out whose scent it was. They pestered me about Nessie until I finally let something slip, exposing just how far our relationship had progressed. They tore into me for details, which I tried my hardest to keep out of my mind. Eventually they gave up and went on to congratulating me about becoming a man. I rolled my eyes at their ridiculous excitement over my love life.

After they'd gotten tired of prodding for information and having fun at my expense, we finally made plans to arrange for some of them to come up to help investigate. Embry would be coming up with Brady sometime during the afternoon tomorrow since Quil would be spending the weekend with Claire. Quil was also staying behind to relay the information to Sam. I made sure to tell them to keep their mouths shut and their minds blank if they were going to be around Edward, showing them the conversation I'd had with him. They agreed to my demands but only after another round of laughter at my expense- full of sexual innuendos, bad puns, and making plenty of insinuations about what Nessie and I had been doing in order to get me to accidently think of our time together.

As much as I despised their nagging, I couldn't pretend like I wasn't excited to see Embry. I was happy to see Brady too, but Embry had been my best friend for a long time in La Push, and even nowadays with all the distance between us, I still regarded him as one of my best friends. I wouldn't say it to his face, but Seth had taken his spot as 'the' best friend some time ago. I would always be in debt to Seth for defying the pack and joining my renegade pack prior to Nessie's birth when they were determined to kill Bella. He had no reason to follow me, but he did because that's just the type of person he is- doing what is right over what he's expected to do.

Once I got back home I put the branch in a sealable container from the garage and shoved it under the coffee table in the living room. I plopped down on the sofa and turned on the television to kill some time. After a few minutes of channel surfing I decided on watching some high definition documentary about wild life in Africa. I wasn't really paying any attention to the show, instead letting my mind wander and throw around different possibilities as to the identity of our mystery vampire.

"Carlisle and Emmett are leaving tonight to come up." Seth announced from somewhere behind me, startling me. I hadn't even heard him enter the room.

"Emmett? Well that's a relief, I figured Edward would have volunteered."

"I guess Bella and him are visiting Charlie and my mom. They just got there today, so they didn't want to have to leave after just getting there." He sat down on the sofa next to me and put his feet up on the coffee table. "I figured you'd be relieved, you don't have to worry about him finding out about you and Ness this way."

I exhaled a deep breath, "I am. I guess I'm just a little surprised. I didn't think Edward would pass up the opportunity to visit Nessie. Emmett though, huh? Ness is going to love that. Finally I get to give her some good news today." While I knew she would never admit it outright, I knew that Emmett was Nessie's favorite uncle. He never failed to get a laugh out of someone when he was trying. "Embry and Brady are coming up, they'll be here sometime tomorrow afternoon."

"What, she's having a bad day?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, I'm not sure why. She said she'd tell me later," I shrugged. "How's Nichole doing?"

"She's fine. She was still asleep when we got back. I woke her up a little bit ago and she started sketching some new clothing designs. She offered to make us dinner if you're interested."

"Have you ever known me to turn down a meal?" I chuckled.

"Not once." Nichole spoke as she strolled around the corner. She made eye contact with me and smiled. "Hi Jake," she said enthusiastically. I winked at her with a grin. "Is Renesmee going to be home for dinner? I'm trying to figure out how much I should make."

"She said she's going to be home late. I'm sure she'll eat if you make some for her though."

"Did I hear you say that Emmett was coming to visit?" Nichole asked with a bit of excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, that's what Carlisle told me. Jake said Embry and Brady are coming too." Seth replied. He stood up and followed Nichole into the kitchen.

"Aww, I love Emmett!" Nichole exclaimed with a skillet in her hand. She raised it above her head shook it in celebration. "It's been so long since I've seen any of Nessie's family."

"You love him?" Seth shouted in mock anger. He crouched down and started stalking her across the kitchen. She let out a squeal of laughter before running to the other side of the counter to put an obstacle between them. Seth continued to chase after her while she laughed and continued running in circles in the kitchen to stay away from him.

"I'm going to get you, Mrs. Clearwater. You can't escape me," Seth growled playfully at her with a huge grin on his face.

It was nice to see Nichole so happy after what had happened to her. Her smile was so wide it looked like it hurt. I continued to watch them play in the kitchen for a moment before my brain processed Seth's words. "Woah, what did you just call her?"

Nichole skid to a stop with the skillet still in her hand and stared blankly at me. Seth came up behind her, burying his face in the crook of her neck and blew a raspberry against her skin. She laughed and smacked at him until he wrapped his arms around her midsection. He tilted his chin up to rest on her shoulder before breaking out into a huge smile. He kissed Nichole on the cheek before standing straight. "I called her Mrs. Clearwater," he said matter-of-factly. "I asked her to marry me last night, and she said yes."

"That's great!" I stood up from the couch to go congratulate them. Nichole smiled shyly in Seth's arms, a blush breaking out across her face. She untangled herself from Seth when I reached out to give her a hug and kissed the top of her head when she hugged me back. I lifted one hand to bump fists with Seth before hugging him as well. "That's fucking awesome guys! I'm happy for you two. Nessie is going to flip when you tell her. So, did you guys decide on a date yet?"

Nichole looked down at the ring around her finger. "Well… we're not really sure yet. We haven't told anybody besides you." She stepped back and set the pan on the stove before pulling food from the fridge.

"We're not in any real rush," Seth said with a shrug, helping her prepare the food.

"You realize you've just thrown me under the bus right? Now Nessie is going to wonder when I'll ask her," I said flatly.

I was just trying to make them think like I hadn't already considered the possibility a million times already. I'd bought the ring months before Nahuel had come to visit, hoping for the best. I considered proposing to her the night she told me she loved me.

"Well, when _are_ you going to ask her?" Nichole asked in a teasing manner.

I was just opening my mouth to tell them that I'd already bought the ring and was considering it when the front door opened and slammed shut. I gave them a puzzled look before backing out of the kitchen to see who had just come in. We really didn't have any good friends up here that ever came to visit besides the Denali vampires, but we hadn't spoken to them in months. Carlisle and everyone else weren't expected to be here until tomorrow. I could only assume it was Nessie but she had told me she wouldn't be home for at least another hour and a half.

Just before I turned the corner I heard Nessie scream in frustration. My heart felt like it had been ripped from my chest at the sound of it. She was still standing by the door with her head down and her fists clenched. I ran the remaining steps and immediately wrapped my arms around her. "Nessie… honey what's wrong?" I was panicked, expecting the worst.

She unclenched her fists and wrapped her arms around my waist before looking up to me. My heart broke at the sight of her; her features told me she was upset but her eyes were wide and full of sadness. "Not right now. Just… not yet," she whispered, quickly glancing towards Seth and Nichole. I nodded and just continued to hold her for as long as she wanted me to. I assumed that her glance towards Seth and Nichole was some sort of indication that whatever she had to say, she didn't want to say it in front of them. Whatever it was that was upsetting her must have been pretty important. She never kept secrets from Seth or Nichole, they were like family to us.

After a minute she looked me in the eye, cleared her throat and spoke with purpose. "I need to go hunt. Will you come with me? I don't want to be alone right now." Her still sad eyes pierced mine, melting away my free will and bringing out my imprinting instincts. Of course I would go with her- I would do anything or be anything she needed me to be so long as she was happy again. But before I could do any of that I had to kiss her. Having been away from her for longer than usual only made me love her that much more when I saw her again. More importantly than that, I needed to make sure that no matter what was wrong that she knew I loved her and that I would always be here for her.

I leaned down and took her face in my hands before pressing my lips to hers. She sighed into the kiss and parted her lips, flicking her tongue out to meet mine. We kissed passionately by the door for a minute before she pulled back with a small smile on her lips. "I'll take that as a yes," she giggled. "Come on." She grabbed my hand and began towing me out to the back yard. I couldn't help but grin as she dragged me along, replaying the sound of her light laughter in my head. I knew I was doing something right if she giggled, it was a sound I could listen to forever.

She kicked her shoes and socks off and threw her jacket over a chair in the backyard before stalking off to the surrounding forest. I never left more than a few feet between us, opting to throw clothing wherever it might land as we walked. I kept my shorts on until we reached the cover of the trees, at which point I draped them over the same log Seth and I had stuffed our clothes into earlier since I didn't bother bringing a cord to tie them around my ankle. I felt a bit odd being naked in the middle of the woods with Nessie nearby. Even if she had seen me naked before, this was the first time we'd gone hunting together since we had become intimate. Every other time we had gone I would take cover behind a tree to strip down and phase, but tonight I wouldn't dare let her out of my sight for even just a few seconds. Nessie offered me a smile and looked expectantly at me with both hands on her hips.

Once I had phased, Nessie turned on her heel and took off in a sprint deeper into the surrounding forest. Normally we would race each other and she would laugh as we jockeyed for position, but her need to hunt tonight had left us ignoring our typical antics. She seemed to be enjoying herself regardless as she darted between trees and leapt over fallen trunks on the ground. I'd never seen her run with such determination before, and watching her run from behind was maddeningly glorious.

I could clearly see every flawless motion and every flex of her muscles with the rise and fall of her legs. Her toes curled into the ground to find purchase and give her traction, straightening out as she took another step. I also took notice of the way her butt squeezed firmly and released with each alternating step. She must have felt the weight of my eyes on her body because she eventually turned her head to look at me and let out a playful growl before pushing herself even further. I continued to follow her until she suddenly changed her course in the direction of a pack of deer. She never let up on her speed as she bound over a downed tree and tackled a large buck, sinking her teeth into its neck as they rolled. I settled for a smaller doe nearby, watching her intently and not truly interested in my meal.

The sight of her feeding was stunning… gorgeous even. Earlier in my life it would have been revolting to me, watching what I once considered 'leeches' drain the life from something. Her eyes were closed in satisfaction as her throat muscles contracted, pulling gulps of the animals blood into her mouth. She kept both hands firmly secured on her prey next to her mouth, with one leg hitched over its torso to keep it pinned down.

I'd never taken the time to truly appreciate how beautiful she looked when she hunted. Her hair was a disheveled mess from the speed of running, with a couple stray leafs sticking out and her clothes had accumulated smudges of dirt, both from tackling her prey. The soles of her tiny feet were dirtied from running barefoot. Every muscle in her body seemed to simultaneously flex with each pull of her throat, and she would let out small sighs of relief through her nose, never relenting her mouth until she was done, at which point she brought her leg back over the animal and pushed it away from her.

Her eyes finally opened as she brought her legs beneath her and sat on her knees, wiping her hands on the fabric of her shorts atop her thighs. She looked straight at me as she licked her lips, removing any traces of blood before bringing the back of her hand up to wipe across her face. She looked so sexy like that, her tiny frame neatly folded in on itself. She bit down on her lip, capturing it in the bottom corner of her mouth and tugging slightly, exposing just a tiny bit of her teeth. The way she was sitting hid her cute little feet under her beautiful, bubbly butt, leaving only her toes poking out from underneath.

My mind was nearly a complete blank, unable to register anything except the fact that she was driving me insane with lust. It was a feeling that was completely foreign to me in this form; I had never been so painfully aroused as a wolf before, and the fact that I wasn't able to speak my need was only making things worse.

Nessie must have been thinking something along the same lines because after a few seconds of staring at each other she stood up and closed the distance between us. I was still stunned by her beauty, watching every flawless movement of her body. I had meant to phase back already, but I just couldn't get my body to do anything except keep my eyes locked on her- it was pretty pathetic. When she reached me, one of her hands found its way under my muzzle and the other behind my ear, using her nails to scratch the thick fur there. I couldn't help the rumbling groan that escaped my chest from the tingling her nails created. It was still odd to me- the sensation of being petted like a household animal- but I couldn't deny that it was incredibly soothing. I lifted my head up and pointed my chin towards the sky to give her better access to scratch me under the muzzle. After a few strokes of her hand I dropped my head and gave into the feeling of it.

Nessie leaned in to kiss the top of my head while she continued to scratch, moving her face near my ear. "Come back to me," she whispered seductively.

I certainly wasn't having any problem processing information anymore; I understood immediately what she was intending to do. Her command to phase back was going to be obeyed whether I made a conscious decision to do so or not. If my brain wasn't going to give my body the command, my hormones certainly would. I nudged her shoulder with my muzzle to get her to take a step back and let the familiar warmth recede from my limbs as my form imploded in on itself until I was standing naked and on two feet in front of her.

"Thanks, this might have been a little weird with you like that," she laughed lightly and attacked my mouth with hers. Our tongues danced in unison as our hands ran amuck against one another's bodies. I fumbled with the button of her shorts, immediately pushing them off her hips when they became slack. I only let my lips leave her long enough to pull the shirt over her head, reaching back to unclasp her bra after I'd discarded her shirt. She pushed against my chest and began to shimmy her panties off with one hand, lifting one leg up to kick them off.

Her eyes glowed with an intense urgency. She was quick to vocalize her need. "Now, now, now," she rasped, clutching her body to mine and hitching one leg up on my waist.

"Soon," I said teasingly. "I have to taste you first. I can't wait any longer. Not after this morning."

I squeezed myself between the leg she had wrapped around me to drop to my knees in front of her, taking no time to bury my face in the wet heat of her already dripping folds. I draped her leg that was around my waist over my shoulder to spread her wider and give me better access. I took a second to marvel at the mind-blowing sight in front of me, memorizing every detail of her marvelous sex. The way her juices made the ambient light slightly glare off the moisture that had collected on her rosy pink folds; it was heaven-sent and truly awe-inspiring. If I wasn't so horny, I would have had tears in my eyes.

I lapped at her with my tongue, letting none of her heavenly nectar go to waste. I was thirsty; and only she could quench my thirst. I proceeded to press my tongue firmly against her clit when I'd licked her clean, only to bring on another wave of her delicious arousal. I licked with purpose, wanting to both satiate my need to taste her and her want of pleasure. Every drop of her made my cock grow painfully engorged until I had to finally grip my cock, giving myself a few less than gentle squeezes and pumps, trying to alleviate the growing pressure.

"Oh holy shit! Yes!" she cried out in ecstasy. Her hands grasped at my hair, grabbing fistfuls and lightly tugging. "I'm going to come, baby."

I leaned away from her for only a second. "I want you to, honey. Come for me, Nessie. Right in my mouth," I commanded in the husky voice she loved so much. As if on cue, I could smell the fresh wave of arousal permeate the air and invade my nostrils. I used my thumbs to spread her folds apart and give myself better access, once again devouring her needy pussy. _I've died and gone to heaven. The taste of her is unreal._ I delved my tongue deep within her and nudged her clit with my nose, inhaling deeply when I was pressed against it, not wanting to smell anything but her arousal. I wouldn't even have cared if I accidently sucked anything in through my nose and got that annoying feeling of wanting to sneeze, the same feeling you would get if water got in your nose when you were swimming- I would have been happy to have her juices coating the insides of my nostrils so I could only smell her for the rest of the day. _You are one sick fuck, you know that? I don't give a shit! I want to take a god damned bath in her juices!_ I loved the way her inner walls seemed to reach out and clamp down on my tongue. I contemplated using my fingers, but thought better of it- wanting to only use my tongue to drag this out longer and taste her even more.

I licked, flicked, sucked, nibbled, and drank her until I felt her pulling at my hair harder. I knew she was close from the way she bucked her hips into my face, her knees buckling slightly. I plunged my tongue deep into her, dragging it slowly back out and upwards through her folds to once again find her swollen clit. I closed my lips around it and sucked it into my mouth while continuing to lick it vigorously.

After another trickle of moisture she moaned loudly, her hands fisting my hair. "I'm come… _oh fuck!_ JAKE!" she screamed as her orgasm hit. _That's it, honey. Give me your honey. _I mentally groaned at myself for being so cheesy. I kept on licking, greedily drinking the juices that flowed from her as her orgasm coursed through her body. Once she had finished shaking, I stood up and pressed myself firmly against her, waiting for her to come down from her climax.

She slowly opened her heavy lidded eyes, a wide and lustful grin adorning her face. She attacked my mouth with her lips once again, exploring me with her tongue and tasting herself on me. I held her face between my hands and lost myself in the kiss until she pulled back panting.

"Now, Jake. Please?" She leaned back in to claim my lips with her own. "I want you inside of me," she mumbled around the kiss. _How can I resist her when she asks so nicely?_

I grinned against her mouth and dropped my hands from her face to cup her ass and lift her up. I was about to slide into her when I realized we didn't have a condom. _Fuck!_

"Ness… fuck… I don't have a condom," I let out in a defeated tone, still holding her up against me.

"Fuck the condom. I need you now," she whimpered. "We'll have to make due with pulling out. Please, Jake. I can't wait any longer, baby."

As scared as I was of getting her pregnant, if that was even a possibility, I couldn't resist her, and while I may have been able to reign in my want to take her, I certainly couldn't control my need to take her. I leaned her back up against a tree and angled my hips to push into her. She gasped and clawed at my shoulders as I slowly slid into her warm and wet center, wrapping her legs around my waist and locking her ankles. I pushed slowly, allowing her juices to coat me before picking up a steady rhythm. I wasn't wearing a condom, so I wasn't about to pound into her immediately with a dry erection until I was fully coated in her natural lubrication. Her grip on my shoulders loosened a bit and her body relaxed, one of her hands found its way into my hair, scratching along my scalp. I assumed that her relaxed posture meant the initial discomfort had passed and it was okay to move within her.

"Yessss…," she hissed as I slowly slid into her until I was fully sheathed within her. I rocked my hips into her and her head fell against my shoulder as she gyrated her hips, bending my cock inside her to reach places previously untouched. _I love when she does that with her hips._ She placed kisses along my shoulder, trailing up to my throat and jaw before capturing my lips with her teeth, nibbling and sucking on my bottom lip. "Harder, Jake. Faster," she mewled.

I picked up the rhythm and began thrusting faster, pushing all the way to the hilt each time I plunged into her. She dug her heels into my ass, adding even more force to my thrusts. She threw her head back and whimpered, digging her nails into my skin. I continued pounding into her until her walls clenched around me and her head fell against my shoulder. Just when I was expecting her to scream out in pleasure, she sunk her teeth deep into my shoulder as her whole body shook from the intensity of her orgasm. It fucking hurt like hell, but strangely enough it was intensely pleasurable at the same time.

Her teeth remained lodged in my skin as I played out her orgasm, unable to keep myself from slamming into her repeatedly to take my mind off the pain. I could feel the droplets of blood running down my chest and back, and almost became worried about her control, but I never saw or heard anything to raise any alarm. Normally when she smelled blood, she would always have a sharp intake of breath or groan- but there was nothing tonight, not even a peep. She seemed like she didn't even realize there was fresh blood merely inches away from her.

Everything about our lovemaking this time was primal and urgent and raw and intense… and just fucking incredible. Her biting me was proof of that. I held back my own release, making sure to bring Nessie to orgasm, twice. After her first orgasm, I nearly expected her to notice that she'd bitten me and stop, but she dropped her feet to the ground and turned around to lean against the tree, spreading her legs and inviting me to take her from behind. I was blown away by how much more intense it was in this position, she was somehow tighter and I seemed to be able to go a lot deeper The sounds coming from her only convinced me that it was intense for her too. We hardly spoke at all, as opposed to other times we'd made love, opting to voice our pleasure with moans, grunts, and any other sound we produced instead.

"_Unggh_, Nessie. You're so fucking tight like this. You feel amazing," I rasped. "So wet for me."

"Pull my hair Jake," she gasped between thrusts. When I grabbed a handful of her hair, she reached her hands back to lock around my neck, arching her back almost unnaturally and changing the angle of my cock inside her. I slid my arm around the front of her waist to support her, using it along with my hand in her hair as leverage to drive myself into her. With my hand wrapped around her front so close to her pussy, I reached down to work tight circles on her swollen clit.

I continued to abate my own orgasm, determined to make sure she was sufficiently satisfied, and also trying to play it safe because of the lack of a condom. I could care less if I didn't come at all; all I wanted was to make Nessie feel good. I knew she was getting close when her legs began to quiver and her moans became louder and more frequently. I used my arm wrapped under her waist to take some of the weight off her legs so she didn't collapse. After a couple more deep thrusts into her, she screamed my name aloud and her legs gave out from the intensity of her orgasm, causing the need to throw her hands out against the tree at the last second before she fell face first onto the ground. We were both panting and the skin where we connected was slick with a thin sheet of our sweat.

I pulled out of her, doing my best to ignore the painful feeling of my still throbbing cock, and wrapped my arms around her to hug her to me. She reached her hands up to cup my cheek and run through my hair. I nuzzled my nose into the crook of her neck and my erection rubbed up against her backside, eliciting a small gasp from her. Her hand dropped from my cheek and reached between our bodies to grasp my cock. I instinctively rocked my hips into her as she pumped her hand between us a few times before she dropped her hand and turned to face me. I groaned at the loss of contact, but Nessie placed her hands on my chest and pushed me back against the tree, one hand dropping to grab my length again. She dropped to her knees in front of me, placing a long and languid stroke with her tongue from the bottom of my cock all the way to the tip, where she sucked hard against me, causing a popping noise when she released me.

"_Mmm_, I can taste myself on you," she moaned appreciatively. She ran her tongue along the length of me again, licking off all of her juices that she had missed.

I didn't cherish the idea of her being on her knees in the middle of the woods for my pleasure, but there was no way in hell I was going to voice my concern if she didn't mind. Nessie gave me a devilish grin, dropping her hand down out of my sight until I heard the sound of fluids against skin. She brought up her glistening fingers and rubbed them over my cock, wetting my skin with her arousal_. _I could feel a perceptible difference in temperature between her saliva and her juices. _Fuck that is hot! _

She leaned up to smear her fingers against my lips before dropping back down and grabbing both sides of my hips forcefully. She yanked my hips towards her and once again took me in her mouth. I licked my lips greedily, making sure not to miss even an iota of her precious honey. I could feel her tongue pressed against the underside of my cock, and when she hummed around me, the vibrations felt like earthquake tremors throughout the rest of my body. My hips jerked violently in reaction before I could even register their movement, hitting Nessie in the back of the throat with the tip of my cock. She sputtered around me before pulling back, coughing and gagging, all the while trying to feebly laugh.

"Fuck! Ness, are you okay?" I dropped down to my knees in front of her, not really sure what to do to make it better.

"I'm fine," she laughed and then cleared her throat. "I just wasn't expecting that. Stand back up."

"It's okay, I don't need to-."

"_Stand up_, Jake," she commanded. My knees righted themselves into a standing position before my brain could even process the information and tell my body to respond. I was completely powerless to this woman. "Grab my hair," she said as she scooted herself closer to me, once again placing her hands on my hips. "If you want to fuck my mouth, then you set the pace."

Her dirty talking had my dick so hard it could have cut steel. _So fucking hot when she talks dirty like that._ I grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her toward me as I lifted my hips to meet her mouth. She didn't open her mouth right away and my head pushed against her lips, slipping across her skin and running along her cheek. I had no idea what she was doing, but I couldn't wait any longer.

"Open up. I'm going to fuck your mouth." She parted her lips and I slid in just an inch before she closed them around the tip, swirling her tongue around it before I slowly thrust myself into her waiting mouth. I could feel the underside of my cock gliding over her tongue, causing me to moan from the incredible sensation it brought. I picked up my pace a bit, quickly coming back to the threshold of my release.

"Do you like that Nessie? Do you like when I fuck your hot little mouth?" I wasn't convinced she was enjoying the dirty talk until I heard her whimper around me, a fresh wave of her arousal hanging thick in the air like fog.

I glanced down at Nessie, who was staring up at me from underneath her eyelashes. She looked absolutely fucking beautiful like that, her wide eyes staring intently at me as she brought me pleasure- I nearly came as we made eye contact. After a second of staring into each other's eyes, she gently lowered her teeth around my shaft to scrape against me. I hadn't even fully finished my thrust when my muscles suddenly tensed and felt my release explode out of me without even giving me a chance to warn her. She kept scraping her teeth against me, milking me for every last bit of my release as I collapsed in a post-climax coma.

When I came to, I was sitting propped up against the tree with Nessie sitting beside me, her head resting on my shoulder as one of her hands roamed freely along my chest. She gave me a triumphant grin when I looked down at her face.

"Welcome back," she teased, but somewhat upset.

I groaned, embarrassed at what had just happen. I wasn't really even sure of what I'd just done, all I knew is that I'd apparently just zoned out to the point that I had no idea of how much time I'd just lost. "What happen?"

"I have no idea. You just… blacked out or something," she laughed. "Apparently I'm very skilled with my mouth. So skilled, in fact, that I just made you pass out." She nudged me lightly in the ribs, a smile gracing her face, but it never reached her eyes.

"_Unggggh_," I groaned. _How embarrassing._ "How long was I gone… out… whatever?"

"Twenty seconds at the most," she replied, trailing her fingers up my chest to the spot on my shoulder where she'd bit me, though it had already healed up. There were still droplets and smears of blood on my skin. "Don't be embarrassed, it was adorable." She paused for a few seconds and furrowed her brow, a small wrinkle forming between her eyebrows. "Jake? Did I- did I bite you?"

"Yes," I nodded.

She blinked once, and upon opening her eyes her facial features became sad and remorseful. She leaned forward on her knees and placed a kiss over the now-healed scar. "I'm so sorry," she whispered in a defeated tone. It was full of sadness and it made my heart tighten in pain at the sound of it. "I didn't even realize I did that." She brought her hand up and began rubbing lightly around the bite mark. "Are you okay?"

There was something wrong here. Why was she so upset if she didn't mean to do it? I certainly didn't mind it. She seemed like she was angry with herself, and there was no way I was going to allow her to wallow.

I grabbed her face between my hands and pulled her away from my shoulder to look at her square in the eye. "More than just _okay_. I actually- I liked it. A lot more than I probably should," I admitted sheepishly. I knew she wasn't proud about losing her control and biting somebody, regardless of my admission. "It hurt, but it felt really good. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, it does," she sighed. "The first time you pushed into me last night… it hurt, but it also felt good. It just felt right," she said matter-of-factly, dropping her eyes back to my shoulder.

"Then please don't worry about it. The only reason it hurt at all was because I wasn't expecting it. I liked it because I know you did too. There's a reason you did it, consciously or subconsciously. It's probably because you had a stressful day. Whatever the reason, I don't care- you marked me as your own. How could I not like that? I'm yours, honey. Now I'll always have the reminder." I stroked her cheek with my fingers. "Besides, don't chicks dig scars?"

"Yeah, I guess they do," she laughed with a little enthusiasm. She tilted her chin up to meet my gaze again, "You are so good to me. I hurt you… made you bleed… and you're telling me that you liked it. Regardless of if I liked it, it was selfish." She shook her head and sighed before placing her palm against my cheek in return. "Does it make me an awful person to say that as much as I hated biting you… I also really enjoyed it? I can't even stand the thought of hurting you, but… you taste so good, so sweet. Ugh, listen to me trying to justify myself! I'm terrible!" she shouted.

"Nessie, do I seem angry to you?" I asked and paused, waiting for her answer. She shook her head. "It's because I'm not. I heal fast, so why would I mind? I understand that you like the taste. How is it any different than how I feel about you?" I trailed my finger along the top of her thigh before dipping down to brush against the soft curls between her legs. "I just don't have to bite you to taste you the way I want." I could tell she wasn't totally convinced, she seemed torn between her emotions. "Is it driving you crazy? The blood I mean."

I began to wipe the remnants off my shoulder and chest to help clear her mind when she reached out to still my hand. She eyed me cautiously as she slowly leaned forward to lick the remaining droplets of blood off my skin, closing her eyes in relief as her tongue made contact with the first drop. When she'd licked off all the blood, she looked me in the eye imploringly and reached for my hand shyly, silently seeking permission. I nodded my assent before she took the two fingers I'd used to try to wipe off my blood into her mouth. She lightly moaned and I could smell the fresh wave of her arousal assault my senses. I dipped my fingers further between her legs and coated them in her sweet nectar before mimicking her actions and bringing them to my mouth.

"Some for you, and some for me," I said playfully before closing my lips around my fingers, never dropping her gaze.

The waning passion between us suddenly rekindled, she leaned in to claim my lips with her own, laying her hand against my cheek. It was intense and passionate, both of us exploring each other's mouths and sharing the tastes that neither of us could get enough of. She pulled back with a beautiful smile playing on her lips.

I gave her a smile back and leaned into the warmth of her touch. "So… what happened today? What had you so upset?"

She sighed before standing up, offering her hand to help me up. "Let's talk about it on the way back," she said, gathering her clothes off the ground before beginning to dress. I'd forgotten that I'd left my clothes back near the house, so I waited while she finished dressing. She apparently remembered that I'd left my clothes too, because she gave me a mischievous smile before taking my hand in hers as we began walking back- a fully clothed Nessie and a completely bare me.

"Well, how about we start by telling me why you ditched class," I began, swiping some of the dirt and other debris off her clothes. "I had no idea you did that, I would have ditched too. You know I'd love to have spent the day with you."

"I know," she said with a smile. "I wanted it to be a surprise though."

"But how did you know that you would need the dress?" I asked, genuinely confused. I pinched her butt after wiping some stray leaves from her behind.

"Well, to be honest I was going to use the dress to seduce you." She looked embarrassed as she admitted that. "I thought that you might like it, so I figured it would be good to wear the next time you took me out. I just wasn't sure when that would be. I guess that's why I seemed a little surprised when you asked me to go out on a date. I knew that you'd eventually ask me, so I wanted it to be ready for when you did. But, we sort of made the whole 'using it to seduce you' part unnecessary after that first night. I really wasn't planning on anything happening that night but you were driving me absolutely crazy… I couldn't take it anymore." She smiled shyly, pausing for a second. "You were being very naughty, touching my boobs and grinding your hips into me. Tsk, tsk," she chided me teasingly. "Then it all dawned on me, the loophole in the promise you made to my dad, and the fact that you wouldn't be able to resist me if I told you to do something. I am sorry for forcing you into that. I promise I wouldn't have done it if you really didn't want to."

"I'm not sorry. At first I was a little hesitant, but the more I thought about it, and the more I think about it now, I couldn't be happier that you thought of it. Your father is still going to kill me for letting it happen, I know he'll find a way to blame me for letting it happen. But you're absolutely right, I can't do it. I can't refuse you if you tell me to do something… I just can't. I would do anything for you Nessie. Anything I am capable of, and even the things I know I'm not- I would still try," I told her with complete sincerity. "I'm ambivalent towards imprinting at best, but typically I don't see many downsides to it. How can I hate something that's brought me to you? I don't mind being unable to refuse you; you make me complete. I thought I knew what happiness was, but it gained a whole new meaning the first time I made you smile, and then again the first time I made you laugh. As long as I'm rewarded with either a smile or a laugh, I will gladly fulfill your every desire."

I was rewarded with a smile and a kiss. We gazed into each other's eyes, silently communicating our love.

After a moment of silence, Nessie cleared her throat to talk. "So…," she began, a small hesitation as she wondered how to start. "I saw Eric today."

I grumbled lightly under my breath, not happy that she was talking to friends of the douchebag.

"Just hold on before you jump to any conclusions. He was actually really sorry when I told him what _actually _happened."

"What do you mean 'what actually happened'?" I asked, slightly confused and gradually growing angrier.

"Apparently Craig," she said the voice with disgust, "told everyone that Nichole came onto him, that she literally jumped his bones and begged for it. He said that you were jealous and just randomly assaulted him because he had what you wanted. Most people believed him because nobody knew us."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked incredulously. I was pissed- that fucking scumbag tried to rape Nichole and tries to play it off like she came onto him? On top of that he accuses me of being jealous of him and wanting Nichole for myself- that infuriated me. Nessie tightened her grip on my hand when they started to shake, bringing me back down to Earth. I took a few deep breaths through my nose, basking in her scent, before continuing back towards the house with Nessie in tow.

"I know. That's not even the worst part; Eric said that he would press charges if Nichole 'slanders his image with lies'," she used finger quotes to emphasize the ridiculous terminology. "Basically, he's going to press charges if Nichole tells anybody the truth."

"That fucking scumbag!" I yelled. "If he were assaulted for no reason he would press charges. Isn't it a bit fucking obvious that he's only willing to press charges if she says something?" I wanted to keep yelling, but toned it down once I saw Nessie wincing from the volume of my voice. _It doesn't take a genius to figure that out!_

"It's just what he told Eric, and Eric swore me to secrecy before he would tell me. Eric says he doesn't believe his story one bit, he said the exact same thing as you. But...," she paused, giving my hand another squeeze. "As much as I hate to even say this, what evidence do we have if he did press charges? There's a room full of people who are on his side, what can we do?"

That had me stumped. We _didn't_ have any evidence, only our word. We walked in silence the rest of the way until we reached the place I'd discarded my shorts. I wasn't going to cause an argument between us over something that should be discussed with Seth and Nichole in the first place.

"We'll talk with Seth and Nichole and see what they want to do, okay? I don't want to argue with you. I'm sorry for yelling," I apologized by lifting our intertwined hands and kissing each of her knuckles.

"It's okay Jake. I lost my temper too when I found out… I just stormed off. I couldn't get a grip so I just came home," she said sheepishly. "I'm sorry if I had you worried when I got home."

I simply gave her a reassuring smile and leaned down to kiss the crown of her head to let her know there was no need to apologize.

"Enough with the bad news, kind of," I said as I pulled on my shorts.

"What do you mean, 'kind of'?" she asked, using finger quotes again.

"Carlisle and Emmett are coming up to visit. They're leaving tonight to head up."

"What?" she asked in surprised disbelief, a smile playing at the corner of her lips. "Why? And how is that 'kind of' bad news?"

"On our run today, Seth and I came across a scent. It was definitely a vampire, and vaguely familiar. We just couldn't figure out who it was, so we called Carlisle. He's coming up with Emmett. Why Emmett? I don't know…" I trailed off, a sly smile erupting across my face when I was struck with a brilliant idea. I made a mental note to share my plan later. But first I had to make sure Nessie wasn't worrying about our mystery vampire.

She brought her hands up and buried her face in defeat. "Honestly, I can't even be bothered to worry about this right now," she mumbled between her hands. "If this day gets any more stressful I'm going to go insane. I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that and be happy that Emmett and Carlisle are coming to visit."

I pulled her into my body and kissed the crown of her head, "I'm sorry, honey. I know it's been a rough day for you," I whispered into her hear before kissing along her cheek to find her lips. She sighed into the kiss, her body relaxing into my arms. "But I told you I had a surprise for you, and Emmett wasn't the only one I had. I believe Seth and Nichole have an even bigger one for you."

She merely nodded against my chest, a single sniffle escaping her.

"It's okay, honey. I promise. Everything will work out. As far as this mystery vampire… you know I'd never let anything happen to you." I told her sincerely, desperately hoping to comfort her.

She threw her hands around my neck and kissed me deeply before pulling back to catch her breath, "I know you wouldn't. You're my protector."

"I love you." I was glad she had confidence in me, that she knew I would never let anything happen to her as long as she was with me.

"I love you too," she whispered, leaning back in to claim my lips with her own.

"Now, let's go get cleaned up before we go talk to them."

**RPOV**

As much as I wanted to be pissed off and concerned over everything that had happened today, I was simply too euphoric from our lovemaking in the woods. I have no idea what came over me, whether it was the adrenaline from the hunt, the fresh blood coursing through my body, the weight of Jake's stare as I fed, or simply the fact that I was frustrated, horny, and alone in a secluded area with my gorgeous and willing mate.

There was something exciting about making love outside while surrounded by nature. It was raw and primal, but most of all urgent. I felt more animal than human, or vampire-human, during that time, which was fitting given our environment. I don't know why, but nature always reminded me of Jake- and the rest of the Quileute wolves for that matter. I assume it was because it was only natural to associate wolves with nature, and given that I'd had so many happy childhood memories outside with Jake. It felt like it was his domain, and I was all for submitting to him in his territory.

I was amazed at the difference in feeling between having Jake inside of me without a condom. It was so much more intimate, and I loved knowing that there was nothing separating us. Maybe it was just a mental thing, but there was no denying the sense of closeness and completion it brought. It certainly seemed like he felt the same way, making love to me with much more vigor and intensity. I'd like to think that his intensity rubbed off on me, and perhaps that was why I'd bitten him- but I knew better than to try and place the blame on anybody but myself.

Making love with nothing between us was the final step to consummating our physical relationship. I had felt the same way last night after we first made love, but doing it without a condom was just one step further. I knew that I would always be comparing the feeling anytime we would use a condom in the future. I wondered to myself if birth control would even work for a half-vampire hybrid. It might be a small nuisance to me, but I was willing to deal with it if it brought Jake more pleasure. He was always catering to my every need and never voicing any complaint- I could do the same for him, he deserved that. I would have to be sure to ask Carlisle about it when he got here.

Thinking of Carlisle also had me wondering about what had come over me when I bit Jake. I only know that I had a very strong urge to bite him upon orgasm. A small part of my mind was convinced that blood and sex went hand in hand, and the urge to bite was only natural, seeing as how that was how we'd get to the blood.

My body felt warmer and lighter as Jake's blood coursed throughout my body. It certainly did make sense to assume that blood went hand in hand with sex for a vampire, or a vampire hybrid in my case. It was incredible to think that the core essence of Jake was inside of my body, sustaining me. I could still vividly imagine the taste of his blood; savory, earthy, pure, and sweet. I'd have to be sure to add this to my growing list of questions for Carlisle.

I knew it would be odd talking to my grandfather about all of this, but I would never have to worry about him betraying my trust. He was the go-to vampire for anything and everything medically or psychologically related- I was sure that being as old as he was that he had heard and seen quite a lot. It would take a lot to surprise him, and it would have to be a pretty obscure question in order for him to not already know the answer. The most comforting part about being able to speak to Carlisle about all of my worries was that other than my mom, he was the most experienced at keeping his thoughts from my dad. I suppose my mom doesn't really count though, since she naturally blocks him out.

Putting my sexual thoughts and questions to the side, I tuned back into the conversation between Jake, Seth, and Nichole. I don't know what I missed but I immediately felt remorseful upon noticing that Nichole was crying, her head leaning against Seth's shoulder, her eyes welled up with tears as she gazed intensely at Seth's hands. Both of her arms wrapped around his arm that she was leaning against. I knew that Jake had already informed them of what I'd learned earlier today.

I felt terrible seeing Nichole so distraught. I'm sure she wanted nothing more than to put this all behind her and move on with her life, but here we were bringing it to the front of her brain, forcing her to make a decision.

I stood up from my spot next to Jake on the sofa and flitted to her side at inhuman speed, startling her a bit. "Sorry," I apologized, forgetting her human eyes weren't capable of following us that quickly. I sat down beside her and tenderly wrapped my arms around her waist, hoping to comfort her.

"I'd love nothing more than to see him pay for what he did to me… for what he tried to do to me. Even more than what Jake did to him," she said sadly, shedding a few tears. Even through the sadness of her voice you could hear that she was mildly amused thinking of the punishment Jake had administered to him. "But I can't…," she sniffled, taking a deep breath. "I don't want to get you in any trouble Jake."

"Don't make your decision because of me. I'll be fine, I promise," Jake assured her. "No matter what you choose, nobody is going to think any less of you. No one is going to hold it against you. I just want you to have closure Nichole. I want to see this all put behind us, so whatever you need to do…," he trailed off.

"You don't have to make any decisions right now Nichole," I said. "Whenever you're ready. Okay?"

She turned to give me a small smile and nodded, wiping a tear away with the back of her hand. "Thank you both," she said sincerely. "You are both so good to me." She snuggled closer into Seth's body, visibly relaxing into him.

"We might be able to avoid this altogether," Jake announced, causing everyone in the room to look at him with a puzzled look. "Hear me out. Edward told me about Bella almost getting mugged and probably raped in Port Angeles a long time ago. He had Carlisle track the guy down, drug him, and report him to the police once he was knocked out. He had a criminal record though, so he had warrants out for his arrest. I don't know if we'll be that lucky with this guy- we'll have to see if he has a record. Either way, couldn't we do something along those lines? Plant something on him? I don't know… I guess I'm grasping at straws here."

"No you're not. That makes sense, and it keeps us out of trouble," Seth interjected, speaking for the first time since I had started paying attention to the conversation. "So he doesn't go to jail for rape, attempted or otherwise. I don't care what he goes for, as long as he goes. I don't want him lurking around freely just so that he can hurt somebody else. What if he gets his hands on somebody else?" The anger in his voice was starting to trickle through. He hugged Nichole tighter to his body. "He's going to hurt somebody else's Nichole… somebody else's Nessie. Nobody deserves that."

Jake swallowed thickly thinking about Seth's words. It made me shiver to imagine being taken advantage of like that. "We'll run it by Carlisle when he gets here then," Jake said with a nod. "I was going to suggest we have Emmett pay him a visit if we couldn't come up with anything else."

"See?" I lightly nudged Nichole in the ribs. "Everything is going to work out. No more tears," I cooed. "I hate seeing you so sad." I reached over and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm sorry," Nichole sniffled. "I don't mean to be such a downer. I just can't wrap my head around all of this."

"Shh, babe. Nobody minds," Seth whispered reassuringly, leaning in to give her a kiss.

"I didn't mean it like that Nichole. I just hate seeing you so torn up over this." _Great now she thinks I'm telling her that I'm annoyed of her crying._

She sighed when he pulled away from the kiss. "I know you didn't. I'm just so scared I'm going to run into him again," she whispered. "I don't think I can handle that."

"Babe, if you want to leave… to move back home, just say the word. You know I won't care. We can always come back when you're ready. Or we can go somewhere else." Seth pulled her closer, resting his chin on the top of her head and closing his eyes. He was such a caring and loving person, it hurt to see them so hurt when neither of them deserved it.

"No!" I nearly shouted. "I am not going to let that fucking scumbag dictate what you do! He is not going to ruin your lives by having you live in fear." Jake's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the tone of my voice and he began walking over towards me. "Let me deal with this. Please, please don't leave!"

Suddenly I was the one in need of comfort, my heart seizing up in my chest at the thought of losing two of my closest friends. I know it wasn't a permanent loss, but they made my life so much more enjoyable. Without the two of them here to share our experience away at school with seemed wrong, like I would be losing a family member. We really were like a little family of our own. They gave me the illusion that I lived a normal life for the first time in my life, and I didn't want to give that up without a fight.

I took Jake's hand when he extended it to me and pulled myself into his chest. We stood swaying back and forth for a moment before I closed my eyes and breathed in his delectable and relaxing aroma. I lost myself in the cadence of his heartbeat, nearly forgetting that I was still waiting for either of them to acknowledge my pleas.

I turned my head towards them with a pleading look in my eyes. "Please say you'll stay. If I take care of all of this, will you please stay?"

"Oh, Nessie," Nichole wailed. She stood up with her arms open and took the few steps in between us to hug me. Seth automatically followed behind her, leaving his hand at the small of her back. I wasn't about to let go of Jake, so I turned my body to open one arm to her hug, leaving my other arm wrapped around Jake's waist. Nichole wrapped one arm around me and her other around Jake, laying her hand on top of mine behind Jake. Seth came from behind Nichole and effectively completed our four-way hug. "Of course we'll stay."

We stayed there for just shy of a minute before Nichole started laughing out loud. Everyone joined in, realizing the awkwardness of what we had just done. It was like something out of a corny T.V. show, something you wouldn't expect to ever do unintentionally. It was happy laughter, and although nobody spoke a word, it was clear that we all felt the familial bond between the four of us.

Nichole and I both pulled away from the hug at the same time, our hands sliding over each other's across Jake's back. I felt something coarse rub against my palm as our hands retreated, which was odd. Nichole's skin was every bit as smooth as mine, and I have flawless skin as a result of being a half-vampire. I knew that her hands weren't calloused because I'd felt them the many times we'd switched off painting each other's nails.

I cocked my head to the side to look at her. "Nichole, what happen to your hand?"

"What?" she asked, raising her hand to examine it. That's when I saw what my palm had rubbed up against.

On her third finger was a ring with a simple band and a beautiful diamond setting. I gasped and threw my hands over my mouth to contain the squeals of happiness I felt for her. My hands did nothing to squelch the sounds, only slightly lowering the volume before I grabbed Nichole's hands and jumped up and down in excitement with her.

"Congratulations! Oh my God, it's so beautiful!" I squealed.

"I know!" Nichole squealed right back.

After we finished jumping around like little girls, I grabbed her hand and brought it in for a closer inspection. The band had some writing engraved in a language I wasn't familiar with. I'd learned quite a few languages growing up, so I could only assume it was Quileute. I reminded myself to ask Jake what it said later.

"When?" I asked. It was the only word I could form as I studied the engraving, guessing at its meaning.

"Last night. We haven't told anyone except you and Jake." I didn't look up to see her smile, but I could hear it in her voice.

I turned around to smack Jake's arm. "Why didn't you tell me?" I narrowed my eyes at him for dramatic effect.

"I told you they had a surprise for you!" He rubbed his arm where I'd hit him. I didn't think I'd used that much force, but it was unlike Jake to ever show pain, even when he was kidding around. "It wasn't my place to tell you."

"Thanks, Jake. I figured you would have spilled the beans," Seth chuckled. "I know you can't resist her when she wants something."

"Geez, you make me feel like I'm some manipulative monster, Seth," I scoffed.

"Aw, c'mon Nessie. You know I didn't mean it like that. As if I could resist Nichole's every whim."

After a few more minutes of ogling Nichole's ring, everyone settled onto the couch while Nichole finished up cooking dinner for her and Seth. Jake joined them and ate some as well, even after we had just hunted.

"What? It smelled really good. It would be rude not to eat some!" He said after I gave him an incredulous look. I was simply amazed at the amount of food he was able to consume without becoming full.

Once they finished eating, we decided to watch a movie together. Seth chose a movie at random and selected Wedding Crashers. _How fitting._

Seth and Nichole occupied the large sofa, Seth sitting against the arm with Nichole splayed out along the rest of the couch with her head resting in his lap. Jake and I took the loveseat and I made the best of it, resting my feet in Jake's lap. I nudged him with my toe until he got the clue that I was silently asking for a foot massage. He feigned annoyance before giving me a warm smile and relenting, working wonders with his strong hands.

Nichole eventually looked over and huffed at me. "Lucky!" I just answered by sticking my tongue out at her.

"Babe, all you have to do is ask. You know I wouldn't mind." Seth said, stroking her cheek in his lap.

Nichole's eyes lit up in excitement and she sat up and propped a pillow at the other side of the couch, lying down to rest her feet in his lap instead. She wiggled her toes once she'd placed them in his lap, letting out a small giggle.

"Whenever you're ready, mister," she laughed.

I was watching their small bout of banter when Nichole caught my eye. She gave me a smile and a knowing look. We had to be two of the luckiest women on the face of the Earth. There wasn't anything that our men wouldn't do for us. They pampered, protected, pleasured, spoiled, and loved us- never asking for anything in return all because they wanted us to be happy. I decided that they should know just how wonderful and special to us they were.

I got up and excused myself to the kitchen. I scoured the fridge until I found the bottle of champagne Seth had bought to celebrate moving in together, which of course we never got around to drinking. I snagged four glasses out of the cupboard before taking it all into the living room to set onto the coffee table. Jake eyed me suspiciously as I spread the glasses out for pouring. I popped open the champagne bottle, tilting it over the glasses incase it bubbled over.

Once I'd poured all four glasses, I went about handing them out. Holding up my glass I proposed a toast, "To Seth and Nichole. Congratulations on the engagement, I know you two are going to have such a happy life together. You were made for each other."

Everyone nudged their glasses together before taking a sip. "I'd also like to make a toast to Seth and Jake. You two make us the happiest women on Earth. You deserve to know how special you are to us, and how much we appreciate everything you do for us."

Nichole moved to stand next to me, raising her glass as I spoke. She continued on when I paused to look at her. "I think I speak for Nessie too when I say how lucky I am to have you in my life." She spoke directly to Seth, forgetting the toast was supposed to be to the both of them. I turned to face Jake, hoping he understood to just substitute Seth for himself and pretend the words were coming from me. "You're my protector, my best friend, my lover, my everything. You're my gentle giant," she and Seth both let out a little laugh. I had to guess it was an inside joke. It made me smile a little too, it _was_ a fitting description; Seth and Jake were massive compared to Nichole and I.

"You're so selfless and your kindness knows no limit. You always put your needs last, making sure to tend to mine first. You're my light in the darkness, the blood in my veins." She suddenly choked up, wiping the back of her hand across her cheek to wipe away her tears.

"Someday, we'll find a way to make you see how important you are to us, that just like you can't live without us, we can't live without you," I continued. "To show you how you've changed our lives for the better. You do everything for us and expect nothing in return, all because you want us to be happy. You may think you're the lucky one, but we're the imprints of the two sexiest fucking men on the planet. You are beautiful in every way possible, inside and out. We are honored to be your imprints."

"Here, here," Nichole said, her voice full of emotion. We nudged our glasses together before turning to our respective partners, toasting to them before we drank.

I cuddled up next to Jake, pressing as much of myself as possible to leave no room between us. I wanted to bask in his warmth and relax in his embrace. I also wanted to steal a few greedy sniffs of his scent. "Thank you," Jake whispered in my ear, his voice choked up like he was going to cry.

I reached my hand up to stroke his cheek and laid my palm against his face, showing him everything I'd said. I let my emotions pour out of me, showing him how I felt when he looked at me, when he touched me, when he kissed me. His eyes became glossy before a single tear spilled over and ran down his cheek. Using the pad of my thumb, I wiped away his tear and leaned down to kiss his chest, right over his heart. His hand reached up to tip my chin so I was once again lost in the familiar warmth of his eyes. He intertwined our fingers and leaned in to place a very soft but heartfelt kiss on my lips. No words were needed to convey what he wished to say, his eyes and lips speaking volumes of the love that he emanated.

Before long, we settled back into the movie, occasionally refilling our glasses. Nichole found her way back to placing her feet In Seth's lap to cash in on her foot massage. She and Seth whispered quietly to each other and I did my best to give them privacy, turning my attention towards Jake.

I laid along the couch on my back, my head In Jake's lap looking up at him. Neither of us watched the movie, instead we simply stared at each other in wonder. Every now and then I would place my palm against him to show him whatever I was feeling at the moment. Other times we would share a silent conversation.

I remembered that I was curious about the engraving on Nichole's ring. _What does the engraving on her ring say?_

He leaned his head down and brushed a strand of hair off my forehead. "It roughly means 'to be continued'," he whispered softly, his lips tickling my ear. "He couldn't really put 'forever' on it."

It was a very sweet engraving, and very fitting for them. It was sad to think that they wouldn't have their forever like Jake and I, even though it was a possibility for Seth. Nichole would continue to grow older and Seth would someday have to give up phasing so he could age with her. I showed Jake my thoughts, and he gave me a sad nod in agreement.

I couldn't help but wonder if they had ever considered the possibility of changing Nichole. It was a selfish thought. I didn't want to even think about someday losing Nichole to something as petty as time. Would Nichole be willing to consider it? More importantly, would Seth even allow it? I had to think that as much as she would have to give up in order to be changed that Seth would be happy to truly have her forever. Should I even bother to bring it up to them? How do I even broach the subject?

Eventually I grew tired, but not ready to put my long day behind me. I tried to stifle my yawns because I wasn't ready to end this wonderful night with Jake. He must have sensed my reluctance to sleep because he leaned down to kiss my forehead and whisper in my ear. "Go to sleep, honey, and I'll be waiting for you in the morning. I will always be here for you, forever."

"I'll be dreaming of you so I never have to leave you," I whispered tiredly to him. I offered him my hand, giving him permission to watch if he wanted to. I had never given anyone permission to watch my dreams before; it was when my thoughts were most vulnerable. But I felt safe with Jake, never wanting to deprive him of any piece of me. I was gladly giving all of myself to him, just as he had given himself to me.

"You- you want me to?" He asked cautiously. He had asked to before, but I was always too embarrassed or worried to let him. I could understand why he was so surprised. I gave him a nod before turning onto my side, laying my head in the crook of his groin and placing my hand in his. I inhaled deeply through my nose, reveling his aroma before shutting my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So... a couple developments this chapter. Seth &amp; Nichole are getting married! Jake &amp; Seth find a 'familiar' vampire scent that they can't quite identify. Nessie finally gave in to temptation and ended up biting Jake, who actually enjoyed it like the masochist he is. Carlisle, Emmett, Embry, and Brady are on their way to help investigate the mystery vampire.<strong>

**If you liked this chapter, take a few seconds and review; let me know what you liked or even what you think is going to happen next. Even if you didn't like it, I'm always interested in suggestions to improve.**

**I'll continue to update as often as possible. The next chapter is already nearly ready to update, so you can expect that by tomorrow or the next day. I'm going to Europe for a business trip this week and will be gone for just over a week. I will spend my free time over there getting some editing and more writing done- that way I can update once I get back if I don't get a chance to while I'm there.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See you later,**

**Kaputt**


	6. Dimples

Welcome back. Hope that the last chapter met everyone's expectations.

Thanks to everyone whose following this story.

****SM owns everything Twilight. I just make her characters a lot hornier.****

**Chapter 6 - Dimples**

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

I sat on the couch for a few hours as Nessie slumbered in my lap, even after Seth and Nichole had wished me goodnight and retreated back to their bedroom. I was simply too engrossed in watching her dreams to risk disturbing her by carrying her to the bed. I knew that I could make it there without jostling her at all, but my mind rebelled, coming up with endless scenarios of possible tragedies. _You could trip over something. You might bump her head on the wall. There's a chance you could drop her. _Most of them I knew I would never let happen, but somehow I was convinced my mind was right. There was a chance that I might be too infatuated with her dreams and actually be careless and possibly wake her.

I was smitten with awe at the frequency I saw myself in her dreams. She dreamed about her family, and it made my heart feel like it had grown wings to see that she included me amongst them. Sometimes her dreams made no sense, just a montage of colors and still-frame memories of random events from her past. Many of the memories were significant events like birthdays, others were more obscure and must have only had some hidden or sentimental value to her for reasons that only she knew. Eventually her dreams would morph into movie-like scenes starring the both of us in various settings and partaking in many different activities- some were real, others were simply fantasies. I was especially fond of her dreams in which we made love to each other- which I reminded myself to make them a reality for her. Sometimes she would simply dream of us walking and holding hands, other times simply holding each other as we gazed into each others eyes.

After a few erotic dreams in a row, I had to relent to moving her to our bedroom, lest I wanted to wake her up by poking her in the head with my gradually growing erection. I kept her palm against my cheek as I gingerly lifted her from the couch and brought her to our room. She was still dressed in the same clothes she'd changed into after hunting, so I tugged her shorts off before tucking her into our bed. Her shirt looked comfy enough for sleeping, and I felt a little perverted for wanting to strip my sleeping girlfriend if she didn't need me to.

I only left her side momentarily to call Carlisle and see what time they would be arriving. They had decided to hunt along the way, so he assured me that they would be here sometime in the later hours of morning. I'd be losing a couple hours of sleep to wake up and greet them, but it was a price I'd happily pay to have a window into Nessie's thoughts.

I was incredibly tired from having stayed up so late to watch her dreams. Crawling into bed beside her sleeping form, I held her hand in mine before relenting to sleep. I didn't know if I'd still have access to her thoughts when I dozed off. I was hoping that maybe her dreams would transfer over to mine and also give me a warning of when she was going to wake up. I assumed that when the dreams became fuzzy or vanished, that she'd be waking soon. I don't know why, but I wanted to be awake and waiting for her when she awoke.

I was out before my head hit the pillow. Just like I'd hoped, her dreams had carried over into mine- at least I thought they did, there's a very good chance that I was just dreaming what I wanted to. However, like in the dreams I had been watching when I was awake, everything seemed to revolve around her. I had become convinced that she was a lucid dreamer, because once I had fallen asleep it seemed that she was very aware of the fact that I was sharing the dreams with her. But these were _her_ dreams and she was in control, I was simply lucky enough to be apart of them.

Her dreams became very mischievous and erotic once I'd joined her in sleep. One minute we were walking along the beach sharing a conversation, and the next thing I knew we were on a plane in first class. She looked at me wickedly from her seat next to mine before leaning over to whisper in my ear, "Care to join the mile high club?"

Needless to say, I had never been more excited for sleep in my life after the night was through. I had never considered sleeping a hobby until Nessie had showed me just how amazing it can be.

After a few hours of the best sleep in my life, I was awoken by a vibration in my pocket. I'd set my cell phone alarm to vibrate so that I didn't disturb Nessie from her sleep. I'd given myself well over an hour to wake up and get prepared for Carlisle and Emmett's arrival. Wiping the sleep from my eyes, I rolled to my side to watch Nessie for a moment. She was so beautiful in her sleep. It made me happy to see her so relaxed and carefree. My heart warmed in my chest in anticipation of the sleepy smile she would give me upon waking up and seeing me.

With feather light touches, I pushed the stray strands of hair off her forehead and cheek. My nose found its way to her throat and I inhaled deeply, noting the small change in her scent. To my surprise and approval, I could faintly smell myself. I assumed it was a result of her drinking a little bit of my blood. It was incredible though, the way that her body processed that small bit of me and radiated it out of her. I could only imagine how it would affect her taste.

Deciding that it wasn't a big deal if she woke up since I had planned to wake her momentarily anyways, I snaked my tongue out against her throat to taste her skin. It was slightly salty, but sure enough there was a faint difference; a small taste of myself mixed in with her own taste- a combination of honey, the fresh air of springtime, and her. Her unique flavor was unlike anything else in the world; nothing came even remotely close to sharing similarities with it. Simply put, it was just as unique as her, and only for me to taste.

Both of my heads began simultaneously fighting for dominance; one eager to taste her in other places, the other desperate to wake her and begin a new day with her. _She said she didn't care if you fondled her in her sleep! She said it herself! No, shut up! Wake her up and maybe you'll be lucky enough to taste her without being a pervert about it. Hey, good idea. _I have no idea when my conscience decided to give my dick a voice of its own.

Thankfully, only one of my heads have a brain- my moral side winning out. I snuggled in closer to her, pressing my body flush against her side and nuzzled her throat with my nose. I did feel a little bit embarrassed for pressing my erection against her hip so firmly, but I just wanted to be as close to her as possible; it wasn't my fault she made me so aroused all the time.

Her heart began to thrum faster in her chest before her arms stretched out above her head and she awoke with a yawn. I watched as her breasts strained against her shirt while she stretched. When I finally peeled my eyes away from her chest to look at her face, I realized I'd been caught staring. As anticipated, she gave me a wonderful sleepy smile, blinking away the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning," she said hoarsely, her mouth parched from lack of moisture. "Enjoying the view?" She arched her back and pressed her breasts into the air, only this time solely for my viewing pleasure. She leaned over to grab her bottle of water off the nightstand and I watched her shirt ride up from the movement, exposing a few more inches of her beautiful body. I took note of the way her panties clung to the swell of her hips as she strained to reach over. Without consciously making the decision to actually do so, my hand reached out to skim along the recently exposed skin of her stomach just to feel the softness of her skin.

"Always," I promised, having a renewed albeit secret appreciation for her display. When she leaned back from taking a sip she looked down at my fingers skimming across her stomach and then back up to me with a grin. A strand of her messy hair fell in front of her eyes. "You're so soft," I said with a shrug, not ashamed for wanting to touch her. I pushed the hair off her forehead that had blocked her eyes from mine, gasping as I took in her normally chocolate brown irises. "Your eyes," I marveled. "They're so beautiful this morning. They're so much lighter, even more than usual after you've hunted."

Her eyes had lightened significantly. Where before they were a deep, chocolaty brown, they were now a dark topaz. Small blotches of her original mahogany brown remained, keeping her eyes still slightly darkened. Anybody without improved senses would probably never notice the difference in color without really straining to look.

"Hmm, really?" she said during another stretch, apparently unsurprised. "It's because of your blood. Human blood is much more potent than animal blood, and I'm sure shape shifter blood has got some extra kick to it. It's weird, I can feel it in my body."

"I can smell it, you know. It's very sexy," I whispered in her ear. "Knowing that I'm in your body all the time."

"_Mmm,_" she hummed. "I think I like it better when you're actually in me though."

"Well," I nibbled on her earlobe, trailing kisses down the edge of her jaw to the corner of her lips. "I can certainly help you with that." I flicked out my tongue to run along her bottom lip, needing to taste her.

"Would you?" She pushed herself against me and kissed me fiercely. Her legs spread wider and the smell of her arousal wafted around from her movement.

"Yes. But first…," I trailed off, dipping my hand under the elastic of her panties, twirling my fingers around her soft trimmed curls. "I'm going to taste you. I have to make sure you're ready for me."

"Of course," she giggled. "You're always so considerate," she teased.

I scooted down her body on the bed, sitting on my knees between her legs. "Always," I reminded her. I hooked my thumbs into her panties and slid them off. I scooted backwards further, realizing I'd run out of space on the bed. I stepped off the bed and kneeled on the ground, pulling her to me by her ankles. Once she was within distance to easily reach, I placed her feet on the edge of the bed with her knees bent and spread wide.

I started my journey up her legs by trailing kisses along her smooth skin. I started at the arch of her foot, upwards to her calf and grazed her knee, dropping down to her inner thigh. I inched my face closer to her beautiful sex with each kiss, inhaling deeply enough for her to hear me once I'd reached my destination. _Heaven on Earth._

I nearly ruined the moment by laughing when a memory from my past invaded my mind at the thought of heaven. I was maybe six or seven years old and I asked my mother if heaven exists. When she told me that she believed it did, I asked her where it was so that I could find it. If it weren't so inappropriate, I would have called her to tell her I'd found it. The realization that I'd just wanted to call my deceased mother was the only thing that kept me from laughing, a sudden feeling of sadness washing over me. With another breath through my nose I was brought back to the present, a strong sense of renewed determination taking over.

I couldn't help but notice the indentations at the insides of her thighs when her legs were spread like this. _They're called dimples, dumbass. Whatever, smartass._ I turned my head and nipped at the soft skin in the _dimples_ of her thighs, the small patch of skin between the top of her inner thighs and the crook of her groin. She squirmed and laughed, obviously ticklish in that delicate area. I was really warring with myself, debating whether or not to tease her for a few seconds or to just get to work. I alternated sides, nipping once more before trailing hungry kisses along every centimeter of her skin, eliciting more laughs and squirms.

"Jake!" she giggled. "Stop teasing me! That tickles! This is…," She let out another round of laughter as I switched sides. "No fair. _Ahh_, I never tease you!"

"You're _constantly_ teasing me, whether you realize it or not. You're too sexy for your own good."

I smiled against her soft skin as I continued to place kisses along her inner thighs. When her hand found its way into my hair and tried to force my head between her legs, I would simply turn my head to the other side. I tried driving her even crazier by making long strokes with my tongue. It worked; she squirmed and let out an exasperated laugh, clearly beginning to get annoyed by my antics. With a final turn of my head, I licked slowly along the curve of her dimple to the bottom of her folds, running my tongue through them and tasting her incredible flavor. The buildup was definitely worth it when I heard her small gasp and felt her grip tighten in my hair. I was rewarded with a gush of moisture that trickled from her pussy into my waiting mouth.

I groaned aloud as my tongue lapped at her freely flowing arousal. I pressed my tongue flat against her clit and placed a long, languid stroke upwards. With her enhanced senses, I knew she could probably feel every bump of my taste buds, every ridge and fold of my tongue. The slickness of my saliva meeting her own natural juices had my tongue playing its own version of slip n' slide. At one point I had to slow down a little and re-adjust my cock that was pinned and straining against the mattress, desperate to relieve some of the pressure before I came. It was amazing how close I'd been to my orgasm just from tasting her and watching her unravel beneath my touch. Just the thought of her surrendering to the feelings of pleasure I brought her had me worked up.

I sat back on my heels for a second just to take in the sight of her while I brought my hand to my mouth. To be honest, I was also giving myself a moment, letting the building pressure in my cock lessen. She was lying back against the bed with her head turned to the side and her eyes shut, one hand fisted in the sheets with her other still in my hair. She lifted her head to look at me questioningly when she noticed I'd stopped.

"Just admiring the view," I said, my voice taking on the husky tone she loved so much without putting any effort into it. My voice just seemed to take on that tone anytime I was so insanely lustful for her.

I proceeded to put my two fingers in my mouth to wet them and lowered them to her entrance. I leaned forward and once again pressed my tongue against her swollen clit, slowly inserting one finger at the same time. She thrashed against the bed, arching her back to press her clit harder against my tongue. She lifted her head and looked up at me with the corner of her bottom lip caught between her teeth, her eyes filled with unwavering lust. Her beautiful, fiery copper hair was still messy and wild from sleep, looking an awful lot like sex hair. A few stray strands stuck to her forehead and cheeks from the small bit of sweat that had accumulated there. _I don't even think she realizes how sexy she is._ _She probably thinks she looks like a mess._

"You're so beautiful, Ness," I said, my voice nearly cracking. I had only intended to sit back for a second before going right back at it, but my brain had other ideas. "I know I've said it a million times, but sometimes I can't tell if I'm just dreaming. There's times where I look at you and it's like my heart stops… I just can't believe you're really here with me." _Are you kidding me with this shit? Right now? What the hell is wrong with you?_

"Jake…," she whispered reprovingly. I knew that she hated when I talked like this, like everything was too good to be true. I never knew why I didn't keep my mouth shut and just keep it to myself. It's just a part of my emotional baggage I guess. _It's because you're a big fucking pansy who can't get over his problems from the past! When are you going to drop the 'relationships never work out for me' bullshit and realize that you're the one with the girl now? You've got your imprint lying naked in front of you for fucks sakes!_ "Come here," she beckoned in a soft and comforting voice, opening her arms to me. I hated to leave where I was right now, but she looked so adorable and inviting to turn her down.

"Listen to me," she started once I'd laid my head down on her chest, feeling the rise and fall of her torso with each breath. "I don't know how many times I'll have to tell you, or how many times I have to apologize for you to actually believe it, but if it takes a million times, so be it. I'm not giving up on you." Her hands secured around my face and forced me to look at her. "I'm here, Jake. You're my one and only, now and always. Nothing is ever going to change the way I feel for you." Her fingers stroked my cheek and pushed the hair off my forehead. "And I'm sorry, Jake."

I looked at her questioningly and opened my mouth to speak. She laid her finger over my lips and shushed me, urging me to listen. "I'm sorry for ever making you doubt me. I'm sorry for being stupid and picking Nahuel over you, I knew how I felt for you and I knew what it would do to you. I was selfish and I'm sorry. I understand that that will always be something that hurts you deep down."

"Nessie…," I choked out, barely holding back the urge to cry like a huge man-baby. I didn't want her apologies, it's not her fault that I can't just put my past behind me instead of living like the worst is always yet to come. To make things even worse, I'd made her promise me that we would put all of that behind us and start over… but here I was bringing it up.

"I'm sorry that you've had to go through so much pain to finally get your happiness. I know that you feel like this all isn't really happening, or that it's only temporary because all your life you've always got the short end of the stick. I understand why you feel that way a lot better than you think I do. I know you Jake. I listen to what you tell me, and pay extra attention to everything that you don't." She sighed and continued to stare in my eyes. "Do you really believe that I don't actually love you?"

"No!" I cried out and shook my head fervently. I didn't _ever_ want her to think I doubted her. "I just… I don't even know. There must be something wrong with me. Sometimes I feel completely normal, just happy and content, and then I see you and something in my brain triggers. All of the sudden my heart seizes in my chest and I feel so happy to know that you love me, and so unworthy of it at the same time. I know that you love me, it's just that it's still such a new concept to me. It honestly feels like I'm dreaming sometimes, I just never thought the amount of happiness I feel at times was ever possible."

"Good, because why else would I put up with your teasing and cock-blocking if I didn't love you?" She nudged my shoulder and ran her fingers through my hair with the same hand. She grasped the back of my head and pulled me in for a kiss, shushing me with her candy flavored lips and reigniting the fire between us. _You have got to be the luckiest man on Earth. You just nearly broke down like a little girl in the middle of eating her out! And then she apologized to YOU! You have got some serious making up to do my sissy friend. _I found myself actually motivated by my insulting subconscious pep-talk, eager to get back into things.

I pulled back from the kiss and palmed her breast, kneading the beautiful flesh and rolling her nipple between my thumb and forefinger. "I believe," pausing to pinch her nipple, "It would be called pussy-blocking in this case." I marveled at the reaction of her body when her rosy nipples hardened under my touch, savoring the smell of her fresh wave of arousal. I licked my lips, finding hidden traces of her juices still lingering behind.

I tugged slightly and sucked her stiffened, rosy peaks into my mouth when she arched her back in response. Everything about our actions felt brand new and powerful, an unspoken eagerness driving me to show her how much I loved her with my actions. I felt as light as a feather, feeling an overwhelming sense of relief at having Nessie understand me so well. She really did know me better than anyone else. While she may have been sick of me being constantly skeptical of the happiness she brought me, she put up with me.

I positioned myself between Nessie's legs and hovered over her, our hips perfectly aligned over each other. I felt the soles of her smooth feet sliding up my leg, hooking her toes into the waistband of my shorts and boxers and shimmying them down over my hips until they pooled at my ankles. She dragged her toes along my skin up to my bare ass before wrapping her legs around my waist. _Mmm, she is flexible._

Taking into consideration the fact that I'd worked her up into a lustful frenzy only to stop halfway through, I made quick work of leaning over to grab a condom from the nightstand. I tore the foil open with my teeth and leaned back just far enough to roll it over my cock. She rested her hands on my shoulders, eyeing me with anticipation. With a slight dip of my hips to adjust my angle, I positioned myself at her entrance. I kept my eyes locked on hers, attacking her with my mouth and slowly sliding myself into her waiting pussy.

Her head thrashed about and one hand fisted the sheets next to her face, her other hand clawing and digging into my shoulder. She quickly fell back into the same position she had when I was lapping at her delectable pussy. She mewled and moaned freely, closing her eyes and getting lost in the feeling of my cock so deep inside her. The corner of her lip found its way back between her teeth. I couldn't take my eyes off the way the blood flowed to her lips, which plumped up under the pressure of her teeth. Slivers of her teeth were visible from underneath her full lips.

I hugged my arms behind her tightly and leaned back on my knees to take her with me, using the momentum of our movement as extra leverage. I sat in the middle of the bed on my ass with Nessie straddling my cock while I sucked and licked on her glorious breasts.

"_Ohh,_ yes! Yes, Jake!" she mewled. "That feels so right." She gave in to the feelings of pleasure momentarily, our moans and grunts creating its own sort of language. Each moan had a distinct meaning behind it that only we understood: harder, faster, I like that, keep going, don't stop.

"Do you believe that this is all real now? Do your dreams ever feel this good?" She rasped.

"No!" I cried. "I- umm- yes! Yes, I believe you. Nothing could ever feel this good. I love you Nessie," I grunted out a throaty chuckle at my incoherence as I thrust myself into her, unable to peel myself away from the skin of her throat. I kissed and nipped at her soft, creamy skin, inhaling only through my nose when I needed a breath.

We made love slowly and tenderly, our bodies working in unison with each thrust, each gyration of her hips, and every kiss. I relished the feeling of her walls tightening around me with each push of my hips. Her fingers dug into my shoulders, occasionally throwing her head back in pleasure as she moaned. Each time she would throw her head back, I would assault her exposed throat with open mouthed kisses until her head lolled forward and I could trail kisses back up to her lips.

Hoping to enhance her pleasure I brought my hand to where we were connected and placed my palm against her clit, using two fingers to spread her folds into a V shape albeit upside down from doing it from the above. I applied firm pressure with my palm and ran my fingers through her folds, sometimes using my fingers to work tight, fast circles on her swollen clit, other times experimentally poking against it or lightly pinching.

Our lust only became more ravenous from our slow pace. Instead of going faster though, we each chose to put more force and feeling behind each action. Not wanting to ignore any part of her, I slid my cock in to the hilt and rotated my hips to slightly change my angle and give attention to her sensitive inner flesh that would otherwise be neglected. I was fully inside of her and shifting my angle when she gyrated her hips wildly, riding my cock like she was twirling a hula hoop around her body. I hissed at the way her movements bent my stiff cock to conform to her tight pussy, her unrelenting walls never loosening their grip to allow any leeway.

"_Mmm,_" she moaned, "Oh, Jake. That feels so right, baby. I love riding your cock… the feeling of you so deep inside me." Her voice was lustful and natural and full of confidence. Her words seemed sincere, like she was only speaking truthfully and not just talking dirty to coax a reaction out of me. Despite the confidence she exuded, her cheeks subtly flooded with a delicious shade of red.

Her breathing came in short pants and her grip began to gradually tighten on my shoulders and never loosen, indicating that she was at the cusp of her orgasm. I gave her a fierce look, grabbing the back of her head and pulling it towards my neck. I moved my head to the side and exposed my throat to her, inviting her to bite me if she so desired. I knew that she liked it, regardless of how much she would try to argue. She had given herself completely to me; this was just another small part of myself that I could give back in return.

"Bite me, Nessie," I grunted out as an order. I thrust hard to punctuate each command after, "Make me yours." Thrust_. _"Bite me_._" Another hard thrust_._ "Fuck me." Yet another hard thrust_._ _"_And then come for me, honey." I drove myself in to the hilt with one last swift push of my hips and she cried out against my throat. I went back to a slower rhythm, drooping her forward somewhat to change the angle in which I plunged into her.

She placed wet, open mouthed kisses on my throat as she picked up her rhythm and began slamming down on me harder. She let out a moan that turned into a squeal halfway through one of my thrusts, her walls clamping down around my cock. I braced myself for the bite, driving harder into her as I neared my own release. With one last incredible gyration of her hips, I pushed myself into her until I was fully sheathed and she screamed loudly against my throat. Her walls clamped even tighter around me and her body shook almost violently as her orgasm hit its peak.

I felt her teeth sink into the skin beside my throat, just above my collar bone where my neck meets my shoulder. As soon as her teeth broke the skin there was a simultaneous gush of moisture from her, which was normal for her when she had an orgasm. But this time there was a lot more than I'd ever felt her release and could actually hear it splash against my thighs and drench my cock, trickling down my groin onto the bed. The fluids were substantially warmer than the rest of her, borderline hot even. Her scream was cut off and replaced by a ferocious growl with her teeth still dug into me, my skin muffling the sound.

_Holy shit, did she just squirt?_

My mind was a jumbled mess as I exploded inside her as her teeth pierced my skin, thrusting with abandon through my orgasm as my mind screamed in pain and my body roared in pleasure. I was absolutely thrilled at the thought of being able to make her do that- something I thought only existed in Emmett's bad pornos. These thoughts did nothing to help me think any clearer or abate the sting of her teeth. The sharp pain I felt turned into intense pleasure as I thought about the euphoria my blood had brought and was still bringing Nessie. My body convulsed as violently as hers, her inner muscles tightening and loosening repeatedly during her orgasm, milking me for every last drop. She had never clenched me so tightly before during any of our short-lived physical exploits, even when we'd done it in different positions that naturally made her tighter. This was the most powerful orgasm I'd ever given her. _That's right, you gave that to her. _My mind gloated and rejoiced during the incoherent moments of my own orgasm, drawing it out and making it all the more pleasurable.

After coming back around, I'd totally forgotten about Nessie biting me. I turned my head slightly to see that her jaw was still clenched tightly, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. I saw her throat muscles contract once, whether it was her first time or last time I couldn't be sure, pulling my blood into her mouth. She swallowed with a huff of relief before unclenching her jaw and removing her teeth, a beautiful smile gracing her face. Her fingers massaged the tender flesh where she had sunk her teeth in, both to comfort me as well as catch any stray droplets of blood as it healed.

The sheets beneath my body were absolutely soaked and I had to drop my eyes to verify that it actually happened. Seeing the sheets dark with moisture made me feel high, conceitedly impressed with myself at having the ability to make her do that. A tiny flow of her juices still dripped down my thigh, pooling beneath my crotch. When I looked back up at her, she was blushing and wouldn't meet my eyes, seemingly embarrassed.

"Did you just…," I cleared my throat, debating how to phrase my sentence, "squirt?" I hoped that it didn't embarrass her further.

She groaned and her blush deepened. "Yes. I guess that's what that was, if that's what you call it. That was… intense. The orgasm and giving in to the urge to bite at the same time, and then your blood on top of that- all three of them all at once," she said with a moan. She put her palm against my cheek and closed her eyes, her visions forming in my mind to relive what had just transpired from her perspective. "I didn't even know that was actually possible." _Way to go, stud!_

"Don't be embarrassed," I tipped her chin up to look in her eyes, which only made her blush deepen. "There's nothing embarrassing about that at all. I would cum an avalanche if I were able to. It was really intense for me too."

"I feel all sticky," she laughed, her blush deepening further still. "I don't think intense is a strong enough word for it." She paused for a second and looked at me thoughtfully. Her cheeks were the most delicious shade of red. "Did you like it? You don't think it's kind of… gross?"

"I'd be a liar if I said I didn't _love_ everything about what just happen, especially you biting me," I confessed, emphasizing the word love for her sake.

"That doesn't hurt you?" She whispered, her eyes sparkling.

"Not really, no. It's a good kind of pain. I like knowing that it makes it better for you." She beamed at me, glad she wasn't causing me pain for her sake. "But no, it doesn't hurt any more than my doubting your love hurts you," I whispered back ashamedly.

"Oh, Jake," she buried her head into the crook of my neck, placing kisses along my collar bone. "You never once made me think that. I meant every word I said last night. I wouldn't have said those things if I didn't think you tru ly loved me. The fact that you offered your blood to me… knowing what I am. It makes my heart swell knowing how much you trust me." She lifted her head up to meet my gaze. I leaned further into the warmth of her touch and kissed her palm.

We sat in silence for a moment, our bodies still connected. We took turns rolling our hips gently, just enjoying the feeling of being connected so intimately and losing ourselves in the depths of each other's eyes. Her fingers stroked my face and she leaned in to kiss me. "It scares me," she mumbled as she pulled back. "This urge I get to bite you. The way my body craves your blood. I've spent my whole life fighting that temptation, but I can't find the control to stop myself when I'm with you like this. I'm so scared I'm not going to be able to stop once I start. The only thing that gets me to stop is the thought of hurting you… the thought of losing control and taking too much before I can stop myself."

"You're much stronger than you give yourself credit for. I'm sorry for tempting you. If you don't want me to allow it, I won't if that will give you peace of mind. But I _like_ it Ness. I love that it makes everything more intense for you." She laughed at me and playfully nudged my shoulder. I just shrugged and smiled at her adoring expression. "I love being able to give another part of myself to you. I like the fact that you're claiming me as your own- that you're exerting your dominance. I _am_ yours, Nessie."

She sighed and cocked her head to the side before finally giving in. "Okay… I'll admit it. I like it too. It doesn't make me worry any less, but shit… I can't even find the words to explain the feeling when your blood hits my lips. The thought of it in my veins, my body using _your_ blood to sustain and fuel me. It's like no matter where I am, you're right there beside me. I absolutely love it… and that's what terrifies me. I'm worried that the more I do it, the more I'll want."

"Carlisle will be here soon. You can always ask him about it, you know he'll have some insight as to why you feel the urge to bite. Just remember though honey, I trust you- and I really don't mind in the least."

"Oh God! I almost forgot about them. I need to shower… they're going to be able to smell what we've been doing." She removed her legs from around my waist and sat back, causing me to slide out of her. I pouted and groaned at the loss of contact. She let out a loud guffaw, leaning in to silence my protests with a lingering and lustful kiss. She pulled away from the kiss with a gasp, her eyes widening in what looked like fear. My body tensed immediately and I was about to go into full panic mode at her sudden change in demeanor.

"Oh no…," she groaned. "They are going to be able to smell your blood on me. You said it yourself that you could smell it!" She dropped her head in defeat and hid her face in her hands.

"Nessie, how are you even worried?" I stood out of bed and tossed my condom in the trash, using a tissue to crudely clean up anything left behind. I leaned down to grab Nessie's hands off her face and stood her up so she was standing on the edge of the bed while I was standing on the floor next to it. With her on the bed like that she was nearly a foot and a half taller than me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and crushed her to me, my head resting on her perfect, soft breasts like a pillow. Her skin was flushed as it always was after an orgasm and felt noticeably warmer to the touch.

"Admit it, if there is anyone they're going to be pissed at, it's going to be me. Have they _ever_ been upset with you in your entire life?" I understood why she might be embarrassed, but not worried.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? I don't want you catching any shit either!" She barked.

"Let's just take a shower and get ready. We'll take this one step at a time, okay? We'll do this together every step of the way. Just remember that I love you."

"I love you too." Her shoulders slumped and the wrinkle between her eyebrows smoothed out as she relaxed.

I rubbed my cheek against the top of her breasts. "_Mmm_," I hummed. "You're so warm." I turned my head to nuzzle my nose in the valley of her cleavage. "So soft." I slipped my tongue out to see if there was any perceptible taste there. _You're fucking pathetic, you know that? Sometimes I am embarrassed to be your conscience._ Disappointingly, there wasn't any difference in taste, just texture. I licked her anyways, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin beneath my tongue.

"Let's take that shower before you get carried away," she said teasingly, running her hands through my hair while I licked the skin between her breasts.

**RPOV**

We took a wonderful shower in which we took turns washing each other. Jake made sure to take his time when he got around to lathering my torso and legs. He spent longer on washing my stomach than he did washing my chest though, claiming that he liked feeling the softness of my skin. Once he reached the tops of my legs he surprised me by kneeling down and washing me with his tongue. He claimed that he just couldn't reach with his hands. I made sure to return the favor, spending a good amount of time delicately cleaning his cock with my tongue.

After we had dried off and dressed, the first thing I did was strip our bed. I took the sheets to the washer, added soap and softener, and turned it on. The last thing I needed was our room to smell like an unkempt sex den with guests soon arriving. I went ahead and cracked the windows as well, hoping the fresh air would help to air it out faster. Jake just laughed at me and told me I was overreacting, that nobody was going to invade our privacy and come into our bedroom without asking. Regardless of what he said, he helped me every step of the way and never complained.

Jake and I made our way out to the living room to waste some time watching T.V. while we waited for Carlisle and Emmett to arrive. I debated going to wake up Seth and Nichole but thought better of it once I remembered that Nichole had drank the most champagne out of everyone last night. I had no idea how much she would have to drink to get a hangover but I didn't want to risk waking her. I couldn't determine if she would be annoyed that I woke her up early or if she would be just as excited as I was.

Nichole and Emmett got along great. Their personalities were so much alike it was scary, the only big difference being that Nichole wasn't so openly vulgar and inappropriate as Emmett. She certainly was just as funny as him, and she could be just as inappropriate as he was but she was polite enough to act that way only when the circumstance allowed.

"Do you want me to heat up some leftovers? We don't really have much to make for breakfast. We need to go shopping soon," Jake announced from behind the fridge, already eating some of the leftovers straight out of their containers.

"I'm okay for now. Let's just wait until Seth and Nichole wake up." I was too nervous to eat at the moment. There really wasn't any need to be, but I could already imagine Emmett commenting on how I smelled like Jake.

Jake put the leftovers away and trotted over to the couch. He sat down next to me and draped his arm over my shoulder. "Ness, honey, what's the matter?" He reached over to hold my hand when I began to twirl my thumbs in my lap.

I sighed, he knew me too well to not notice that I was nervous. "I'm just worried is all. There's a lot of stuff going on, you know? I'm worried about this mystery vampire and the asshole who hurt Nichole. The last thing I want is for somebody to give us crap about what we've been doing together," I explained in a rush.

"I understand. I'm just as worried. But you know what helps me calm down and focus?" He gave my hand a squeeze and a smile played on his lips.

"What?"

"The fact that no matter what happens we'll be dealing with it together. Regardless of what we learn or what we do, we'll still love each other. Nobody can take that away from us," he said earnestly. His voice was full of love and I couldn't help but smile. He was right, so I told him as much.

"Oh, Jake," I murmured, leaning in to kiss him. We shared a short but passionate kiss, our tongues slipping and sliding against each other. I pulled back from the kiss and leaned my head against his shoulder. "You're right. You always know what to say to make me happy. Thank you."

"Of course," he whispered. He leaned down to kiss the top of my head and intertwined our fingers. "Now, is there anything else I can say so that you'll kiss me again?"

I laughed at his question but was glad that he asked it. I was glad he couldn't seem to get enough of me because I would never get enough of him. "Well, I don't know if there is anything you can say," I started. I spun my hips around to face him and threw my leg over both of his to straddle him. I nestled my center right over his bulging erection and smiled down at him. "Your body seems to be saying it all for you," I purred. I rolled my hips against him and pressed my lips to his, delving my tongue into his mouth.

He brought his hand between us and palmed my breast. I moaned into his mouth and answered with another roll of my hips. He slid his hand underneath my shirt and wiggled it underneath my bra to tug at my nipple.

"Oh, Jake," I moaned around the kiss. His lips claimed mine once again to silence me, our tongues dancing to the beat of our rapid heartbeats.

Just as I was snaking my hand into his jeans there was a sudden knock at the door. We both stopped and stared wide eyed at each other before we jumped up to straighten out our clothes. I scooted to the far side of the couch and feigned interest in whatever was on the television. Jake stared dumbly at me for a second.

"Go answer it!" I hissed in a whisper.

"You answer it! It's your family," He chuckled. "I can't answer the door like this," he said, pointing down at the prominent erection in his jeans.

I let out a laugh as I stared at it. There was no hiding that. _Well, it is pretty big. Yes… yes it is_, I thought smugly. "Okay," I feigned annoyance and huffed. His jaw dropped and he stared at me, wondering if I was serious about not wanting to answer the door. I smiled at him once I was about to walk by him, "I'm kidding, baby. Sit down." I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my cheek against his chest. "Coming," I called out to the front door.

I turned back to Jake when I was a few feet from the door, "You know they could hear everything we just said right?" I could only grin when I saw him blush, something I had seldom seen him do throughout my life. _He looks beautiful when he blushes._

I was reaching for the doorknob to open it when the door flew open and I suddenly was airborne with cold, strong arms wrapped around my waist, twirling me in the air. Emmett sung playfully, "Nessie, Nessie, Nessie! How is my favorite niece in the world?" Carlisle stepped in quietly behind him with an endearing smile on his face.

"Ow! Uncle Em put me down," I said playfully, smacking the top of his head.

Emmett set me on the ground and then placed his hands on my shoulders and stepped back and examining me head to toe.

"She's in one piece!" he exclaimed. He dropped his hand down to my forearm and lifted it up to inspect it. I had absolutely no idea what he was doing, he had much more energy than usual. "No needle marks from drugs… what? I thought you were going to college out here," he teased.

"Hey! Of course I would never shoot up," I hollered. I smacked his arm and furrowed my eyebrows at him, dropping my hands to my hips to give him a stern look. Emmett just looked at me with his puppy face.

"Hello, Renesmee," Carlisle spoke softly from behind Emmett before stepping around him.

"Hi, Carlisle," I said dearly and stepped towards him with my arms open.

Carlisle and Esme were the only ones in my family whom I was on a first name basis with. They never explained why, they just preferred that I call them by their first names. My guess is they just didn't want to be referred to as grandma and grandpa. They were technically only in their twenties anyways, I could understand that.

Carlisle mirrored my movements and met me halfway for a big hug. "It's wonderful to see you again, dear," he said as he pulled away from the hug.

"I'm so glad to see you too."

By this time Jake had taken care of his situation, or merely tucked it in his waistline like I'd seen him do before once it had died down a bit. He walked around the couch to greet Emmett and Carlisle, opting for handshakes instead of hugs. They certainly all knew each other well enough to elicit a hug. I guess I'll never understand men's phobia of touching each other.

"Where's Seth and Nichole?" Emmett asked once the introductions were over.

"They're still sleeping," Jake said and looked back towards the clock on the wall. It read 10:00am. He just turned and shrugged.

"What? Nichole couldn't even be bothered to wake up to greet her guests? Geez, some friend," he said in a mopey tone. "I'm gonna go wake 'em up. This ought to be fun if anyone wants to watch."

Jake clapped his hands together and rubbed them together, looking mischievous. "I am all for pranking Seth." He followed after Emmett down the hallway to their bedroom.

I turned to Carlisle, "Well Emmett certainly hasn't changed one bit."

"Not at all," Carlisle answered with a shake of his head.

"Thank you for coming up on such short notice. They're freaking out over this scent because it smells familiar but they can't put a face to it," I explained.

"No problem at all, dear. It certainly is curious. Maybe once-." He was speaking when he was cut off by a blood curdling scream from Seth and Nichole's room. Our eyes widened at each other before we both flitted to their bedroom.

The room was still dark when we reached it but I knew that nobody besides Nichole would have trouble seeing. Nichole was standing up beside the bed clutching her heart and her eyes were wide in terror. Her heart was pounding in her chest, frighteningly loud. Seth had just awoken and popped up in bed trying to figure out what had startled her, and saw Emmett lying next to him with his arms propped under his head, a posture of relaxation.

I flipped the light on and sprinted to Nichole's side. I understood why she was so scared, she had just awakened next to a stranger in bed and she couldn't see a damn thing with the lights off. The fact that she had just nearly been raped less than 48 hours ago surely didn't help. I hugged her to me while she adjusted to the light and chanted in her ear, "It's okay. It's okay. It was a _terrible_ joke," I turned to stare daggers at Emmett and Jake. Especially Jake.

"Shit! What the fuck guys?" Seth had rolled out of bed and was standing right beside me hugging Nichole, so I passed her off to him.

I turned my attention to Jake. "Jake, why the hell didn't you stop him? How the hell could do that to her?"

I wanted to hit him when I saw realization dawn on his face and he figured out why Nichole had freaked out. "Fuck. You're right. I'm really sorry, Ness."

"Why are you apologizing to me? You almost scared Nichole to death, not me," I snapped at him. I felt terrible for being so harsh with him but I was so worried for Nichole. I really thought she might have heart failure. I had never heard a human's heart beat so rapidly.

His face slightly scrunched in pain at my tone, and I wanted nothing more than to run over and comfort him and apologize him. But I was angry, and even though my conscious told me that I might be going a little overboard, I convinced myself that I had a right to be pissed for Nichole.

"I'm _really_ sorry, Nichole. That was fucked up. I didn't think that through at all," Jake apologized sincerely. His tone was defeated, but it was obvious that he was truly sorry. "Seth, I'm sorry man. Let's go Emmett. They'll come out when they're ready," he ordered to Emmett. "Come on, dude. Let's go," he said when Emmett stared blankly between him and Nichole. Emmett had no idea what was going on. He still didn't understand why she had been so fearful of him and why I had yelled at Jake.

Emmett rolled out of bed towards the door and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, Nichole. I really don't know what to say."

"I'm _really_ sorry, Nichole, I'll understand if you can't forgive me. You have every right to be pissed at me," Jake mumbled sadly, reaching for the door.

They finally exited the room, but Carlisle stayed behind. I was glad he decided to stay incase Nichole needed his medical expertise. Her heart beat had calmed significantly but I wasn't sure if it was possible to go into shock from being scared shitless.

I sat beside Seth and Nichole that were now sitting on the edge of the bed. "Is she going to be okay, Carlisle?" I asked while I patted Nichole's back.

"I have no reason to believe she'll need my help. Her heart was beating frantically, but no differently than any other person when they're surprised or scared like that," he explained. "She'll be perfectly fine in a few minutes once her heartbeat settles and she burns through the adrenaline in her system."

"Thank you, doc," Seth said over Nichole's head. Carlisle just nodded before making his exit.

"I'm really sorry, guys. I was out there talking to Carlisle I had no idea they were going to be so careless. Jake should have warned Emmett." I leaned in to kiss Nichole on the cheek and patted Seth's hand that was on Nichole's shoulder before taking my leave.

I shut their door on my way out and rounded the corner into the living room to find Jake explaining what was going on to Emmett and Carlisle. I figured I'd at least let him tell them the story before I got back on his case.

"…so I broke the door down and see this scumbag pinning Nichole against his dresser. When I came in he was just pulling her panties down her legs and she was trying her hardest to peel him off but the guy was huge compared to her, she just didn't stand a chance. I threw the guy off of her and made sure she was alright before I started pummeling the guy. Nessie came in sometime during it and got to Nichole. I was seeing red at that point and laying into this guy when Seth came in and grabbed her while Nessie got me off of the douchebag. I'd roughed him up pretty bad and ended up busting his nose and getting blood everywhere. I kind of snapped out of it then and knew I had to get Nessie out 'cuz of all the blood. So then Seth carried Nichole out to the car and Nessie ended up dragging me out because I wanted to keep beating the shit out of the guy." Jake rushed through the story, skipping some of the finer details but touching on all the important parts. He forgot the part where he got there in time before anything too awful could happen.

"Nessie ended up driving us home because I couldn't get my hands to stop shaking. It was pretty bad, I thought for a few minutes I was going to lose control and phase. Anyways, the next day Nessie finds out at school that the guy is talking about pressing charges because apparently he's claiming that it was assault. He said I was jealous and just randomly beat the shit out of him because he had the girl I wanted. I guess that's what it would look like to any outsider… I just broke down his door in front of a bunch of people waiting for the bathroom and started wailing on this guy. The people who saw it knew him and they just refuse to believe that he would do something like that, except his roommate who we found all this out from." He glanced at me when he had finished, but quickly looked back away.

I was feeling terrible towards the end of his story. I'd forgotten that he was the hero in this whole situation. He was the one who saved her. Yeah, he screwed up, but he certainly didn't deserve the tongue lashing I gave him. I hated the fact that he wouldn't even look at me for more than a second before looking away. I'd really hurt him.

"Fuck man," Emmett said sadly. "That's some serious shit. I wish I would have known, I feel terrible."

"Yeah. Me too," Jake agreed. I saw him turn his head slightly and was almost positive that I saw him steal a quick look at me from his peripheral vision.

I _really_ hated that he wouldn't look at me. It made me feel like such a terrible person, knowing that Jake was scared to look at me. He probably thought I would lash out at him again if he made eye contact with me. _Well you were planning on chewing his ass out some more when you came out of their room._ My mind was right; I was planning to do just that.

"We were going to talk to you about it about what we should do. We had a few ideas," Jake said after a minute.

"Hell yeah, we're happy to help take care of this guy," Emmett said excitedly.

Carlisle put a restraining hand on Emmett's shoulder. "What exactly did you have in mind, Jacob?" He was always the diplomatic one.

"Maybe it's better we discuss it when Seth and Nichole are here. This involves them more than it does anyone else," Jake said, turning towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge again and began sifting through its contents.

"Did you guys eat breakfast yet?" Emmett asked, looking at me with his eyebrows raised.

"No, not yet," I answered him.

"Perfect!" Emmett bellowed. "Let me make you some breakfast then. I've been getting good, I've practiced." He made his way into the kitchen and opened the pantry door. He walked into the pantry and looked around before he stuck his head out from behind the door to look at me. "How about pancakes? You guys don't really have very much here, and I really can't cook much else besides pancakes or oatmeal."

"Sure," I agreed to his offer. I was hungry enough to eat now that my nerves had settled. I was still somewhat nervous, expecting them to comment on the way I smelled or ask how our relationship was coming along.

"I will eat as many as you throw at me," Jake mumbled with food in his mouth. He put the containers of leftovers back in the fridge and sauntered to the stool on the other side of the island.

Carlisle and I walked side by side into the kitchen. I kept my eyes trained on Jake the whole time, hoping he would make eye contact with me. I wanted to apologize; I couldn't stand this tension between us. I gave up on waiting for him to acknowledge me and mustered up some courage. I would put my pride aside and admit I was wrong. I walked cautiously over towards the stool next to Jake's, hoping that he wasn't too angry with me to not want me to sit next to him.

"Thanks for offering to make breakfast, Uncle Em. That was very nice of you," I thanked him kindly. I'd reached the stool next to Jake's and prepared to take my seat.

I slowly reached out to place my hand on his shoulder farthest from me and dragged it across his back to his other shoulder, scratching softly with my nails. Once I reached his other shoulder I used it to balance myself as I stepped up onto the stool. Even though I didn't need the support, I just wanted to satiate my need to touch him. His shoulders hunched slightly when I made contact with him. I couldn't be sure if he was flinching from the contact or if it he was relaxing under my touch, his face was neutral when I tried to get a read on him. He turned to look at me when I continued staring at him and gave me a tight smile that almost seemed forced, it barely moved his lips before he turned his head to watch Emmett work.

I was already tired of this distance I'd put between us. I fucking _hated_ that he was hardly looking at me and couldn't even force a smile onto his face. The last time I had seen him this sad was months ago when I'd caught him by surprise a couple weeks after I'd begun my relationship with Nahuel. I accidently walked in on him in the kitchen when he was having a conversation with my mom. His face looked so heartbroken before he noticed I walked in, and he quickly turned away from me once he saw me.

I scooted my stool closer to him so that the seats were touching and leaned my head on his shoulder. I hummed when I came in contact with him, loving the feeling of his familiar warmth. I slid my hand up his forearm to his hand and intertwined our fingers. I gave him a light squeeze and hoped that he understood how sorry I was for snapping at him. I tipped my chin up with my cheek against his shoulder to look at his face and smiled apologetically at him.

With a little squeeze of his own in response, he turned his head to look at me and smiled. It was a happy smile, a smile that let me know that I was forgiven- but it never reached his eyes like it usually did.

"No problemo, kiddo," Emmett said, mixing all the ingredients together.

"So Renesmee, how has college been for you?" Carlisle asked, leaning against the counter. "Are you enjoying your time out on your own?"

"Yeah, what you been up to, squirt?" Emmett interjected before I could answer.

I lifted my head up to look at Jake and couldn't help the goofy smile that formed on my face. It was a nickname he had called me when I was younger, something he hadn't called me in years. I repeated Emmett's words to Jake using my ability, _he said squirt_. It was so immature but I was so thankful he had said it, knowing that it would serve as an ice breaker to cut through the rest of the tension between Jake and I. Jake looked at me with an identical grin before bursting out in maniacal laughter. I echoed his laughter with my own, having to hunch over to catch my breath from laughing so hard. Carlisle and Emmett looked at us puzzlingly, unaware of our dirty inside joke.

"I don't get it. What am I missing?" Emmett asked, scratching his head in confusion.

I couldn't answer yet because I was still laughing so hard. I just held out my hand and indicated that I needed a minute. Jake leaned down to kiss my forehead between his laughs and I nearly started crying from the sense of relief it brought. I looked at him happily, leaning in to kiss his cheek in return. I was so relieved to be back to normal with him. I was glad that I couldn't even manage to stay angry with him for more than ten minutes and I was pleased to have Jake forgive me just as quickly.

Every second of that petty tension between us festered like an infected wound in my heart. It only served to remind me of just how good he was to me and how lucky I was to have him in my life. I only wish I knew what was going through his head. I was curious as to how it felt to him. This was the first time we had ever gotten into a _real_ argument. There had been plenty of disputes between us, but we never became angry with each other to the point where we couldn't talk it through. It was the first time that Jake had ever avoided looking at me and it made my skin crawl with disgust- it made me feel disgusting and unwanted. Jake was the nicest, most selfless and forgiving person I knew, and it made me feel like there was something terribly wrong with me if he wasn't willing to look at me.

"I'm sorry," I sighed as my laughter died out. "I wasn't really paying attention and let my ability slip. I was thinking of a joke Nichole had said and accidently showed it to Jake. It was just really random timing and it made it funnier," I fibbed. There was no way in hell I was going to fill them in on our little joke. I blushed just thinking about it.

"Everything has been going really great so far. For me at least," Jake answered their question. I had forgotten they had even asked me anything.

"Yeah, I really love it up here. It's a nice change of pace from living at home, and college has been really fun." I rested my head back on Jake's shoulder, happy to find comfort in his touch. "All things considered, I think Seth and Nichole are really enjoying themselves too."

"Of course we are," Nichole chimed in as she rounded the corner with Seth in tow. She certainly had a way of making an entrance at the perfect time. "But I can really do without you trying to give me a heart attack."

"Hey, Carlisle," Seth greeted him with a pat on the back. "It's great seeing you again."

"Hello, Seth, Nichole," Carlisle responded kindly, reaching out to shake his hand. "Yes, it certainly is. It's nice to hear you're all enjoying yourselves here."

"Hi, Carlisle," Nichole said sweetly, turning to look at Emmett. "Since when do you make Pancakes Emmett?" Nichole asked him while she looked around him at what he was cooking.

"Since I have hungry humans to feed," he answered. "Sorry about the wake up call."

"Oh shut it, any other day it would have been hilarious." I was surprised at how fast Nichole had recovered and apparently forgiven them. It made me feel even worse about blowing up over it. The victim of the terrible prank was already putting it behind her.

"So…," Carlisle started. "I don't mean to be too forward or bring down the mood, but if you're all ready to begin discussing the… situation," he hesitated while he carefully worded his sentence. "I mean in regards to what happen to you, Nichole."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh wow, look at that. An actual cliffhanger... kind of. So, any predictions as to what they'll find out now that Carlisle and Emmett have shown up?<strong>

**I am heading to Europe for a business trip so I'll be spending my free time there writing and editing. I'll post if/when I can, but most likely it won't be until I get back.**

**See you then,**

**Kaputt**


	7. Waiting

**Hello everyone. Here's the next installment of the story. I apologize for the short update, since most other updates have been considerably longer. I wrote this while on a business trip in Europe, so we can at least be happy that I was able to write any at all.**

**Chapter 7 - Waiting**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

"I'm happy to offer my assistance anyway I can," Carlisle added.

Nichole ducked her head, slinking back towards Seth. Seth brought his hands under her chin and leaned down to kiss her tenderly. He wrapped his arms around her as he pulled away from their kiss and looked at Jake expectantly.

"Well," Jake cleared his throat. "I don't mean to be overzealous, but there is the obvious solution; get rid of him. But regardless of what he did to Nichole, it's hard to justify doing that no matter how you look at it. We're supposed to protect humans, not harm them… no matter how monstrous they are," he sighed disappointedly. It was one of the only times I'd seen Jake actually eager to inflict pain. Other than the night of the party where he saved Nichole, the only other time _I'd_ seen him angry enough to threaten violence was when the Volturi had suspected I was an immortal child.

"We've really only thought of one alternative," Jake continued. "I remembered something Edward told me about some thugs that tried to mug Bella in Port Angeles a long time ago. Well, a mugging would have been a best case scenario… he told me what they were really thinking. He said that you had drugged him and turned him into the police," he spoke directly to Carlisle. "I know that he had an arrest warrant and that Bella wouldn't have been his first victim, but I can't help but think that Nichole wasn't this guy's only victim either. It's really the only idea we've come up with and I understand if you don't agree-."

"Absolutely, Jacob," Carlisle interrupted him. "It's certainly better than the first alternative and I agree with you that Nichole would not have been his first victim. People who exude that kind of behavior are highly unlikely to only attempt it once, especially if they have been successful in the past. I assume that you're unaware if he has a criminal record?"

"Yeah, we have no idea," Seth answered, hanging his head a bit.

"No problem," Carlisle assured us. "We can have Jasper take a look into his history. I'll just need his name."

"His first name is Craig. I have no idea what his last name is, but… I still have the address to their house in my phone if that helps," I chimed in.

"His last name is Hougland," Jake said quietly. Everyone looked over to Jake, wondering how he had learned his last name,. "I saw it on his door before I busted in," he explained sheepishly. He had no right to feel embarrassed about what he did. If anything, he should be proud of helping Nichole.

Nichole looked up to make eye contact with Jake and smiled. He met her gaze and she mouthed, "Thank you," before he uncharacteristically blushed and looked away.

_He looks so adorable when he blushes,_ I thought to myself. I wanted to reach out and feel the skin that tinged slightly red to see if the sudden rush of blood had somehow made his cheeks any warmer.

"Just give me a minute to call home," Carlisle said on his way towards the back door.

Emmett cooked monster sized pancakes for the four of us, humoring us with jokes as he finished them one by one, handing out plates individually. He grilled us for every little detail about what we had been doing since we moved away from home, and Nichole and I were happy to oblige, skipping the juicier details.

"So, what's the plan for the day? We've got to figure out this mystery vampire crap, but what's the plan for afterwards?" Emmett leaned forward over the counter and rested his elbows, placing his chin in his hands.

"Umm… we really didn't make any plans to be honest," Jake said, looking to me for confirmation. "Embry and Brady are supposed to be coming up today too, so other than waiting around, we really have no plans."

"I didn't make any plans," I confessed. I didn't understand if he was looking to me so I could lie and make up some activity or if he thought that I'd been making plans without him. I hardly spent any time away from Jake willingly other than when I had to go to class.

"Will you tell me that Joke?" He reached his hand over the island towards me.

"Why don't you ask Nichole? It's her joke, I won't be able to tell it right without laughing," I murmured, embarrassed that he was asking. I turned to Nichole when she looked at me questioningly. "The one about the difference between jam and jelly."

"Oh, oh, oh!" She exclaimed, a wide smile on her face. "Emmett you'll love this." She cleared her throat before starting. "What is the difference between jam and jelly?"

"Umm," he mumbled. "I don't know," he looked over towards me with a confused look on his face. "I thought this was supposed to be a funny joke? It sounds like a kids joke."

"Ahem," Nichole butted in, narrowing her eyes at Emmett. "You can't jelly your cock down your girlfriend's throat," Nichole laughed.

Emmett dropped his jaw at her, stunned by the vulgarity of her joke. He began chuckling lightly before bellowing out a loud guffaw and laughing heartily at her joke. "Holy shit, that is good. Well fucking played," he mused, placing his hand out to her for a high-five. She reached out and smacked his hand daintily, probably remembering that she would only bruise herself if she slapped it full force.

Everyone joined in their laughter, even Carlisle couldn't help letting out a small chuckle as he stepped back inside. The room fell silent as we turned our attention towards Carlisle, awaiting whatever news he had for us.

Carlisle made eye contact with us one by one before nodding and dropping his chin, looking at his phone in his hand. I knew that based on his posture, whatever he had learned wasn't what we were hoping to hear. He lifted his head up again and cleared his throat, "Jasper can't find any type of criminal record for him; no misdemeanors, not even parking or speeding tickets."

Seth blew out a deep breath, running his hand through his hair. He stood up from his stool and stood behind Nichole, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and resting his chin on the top of her head. "So what can we do? If we just drug him and make an anonymous call, the worst they're going to do is take him to the drunk tank for a few hours." He drew in a deep breath through his nose, "Son of a bitch," he muttered. Nichole brought her hands up to grasp his forearms and began working small circles into his muscles. He relaxed at her touch, his shoulders slumping and his jaw unclenching.

"That's true, Seth. However, if we were to drug him and plant something on him, that would be a different story. Since it would be his first offense, he would get off relatively easy. But, if we were to plant a substantial amount of any controlled substance, it would be a different story. If we made it look like he was some sort of drug dealer, then they could charge him with multiple felonies; intent to sell and possession of a controlled substance. Now, if we were to take him near a school, it would make things even worse for him." Carlisle continued to explain all of the details of his plan. He had brought up his bag of goodies, as he normally always does whenever he goes on a trip where humans are present. Carlisle and Emmett would track down Craig later tonight, drug him, take him to an elementary school, plant Fentanyl on him, and then call in an anonymous tip about a suspected drug dealer.

"Is there anything you'll need us to do? How can we help?" I asked, wanting to somehow be involved in putting the scumbag behind bars.

"Honestly, I think it's best if Emmett and I do this alone. I don't mean to disrespect any of you by implying that you wouldn't be of any help, I just believe that the less people involved in this the better. Besides, it is crucial that we don't risk exposure. He cannot see or recognize any of you prior to us drugging him. The drugs will knock him out, but it won't tamper with his memory," he explained. He looked at Seth and Nichole sheepishly, "I'm sorry that it's not exactly how you would prefer, but this is in your best interests. I assure you that this will keep him locked up for a bit."

"Please… don't apologize. Thank you so much, Carlisle," Nichole chimed in.

She untangled herself from Seth and approached Carlisle cautiously, opening her arms for a hug. It would be the first time that Nichole would embrace any of my family besides Emmett, Esme, or my father. She had hugged my dad when he bought her and Seth their apartment, and Emmett and her hugged almost every time they saw each other. Esme hugged everyone, she was impossible to resist with her motherly charm and she was so happy for Seth when he had found Nichole. She really hadn't ever had the chance to really get acquainted with Carlisle, as he was usually at the hospital anytime she had visited, and since his shift ended so late, she was always gone or sleeping when he finished up at the hospital.

Carlisle smirked at her before taking a step to meet her and embrace her tenderly. "There's no need to thank me, Nichole. Seth has always been very kind to my family, it really is the least I can do."

Nichole rested her cheek on Carlisle's shoulder, wrapping her arms around his torso. "I want to thank you anyways. You hardly even know me, but you're willing to do something so incredibly selfless regardless." She lifted her cheek off his shoulder and turned her head to face him. "Thank you," she said sincerely, placing a kiss on his cheek before pulling away from the hug.

Seth smiled brightly at Nichole as she walked back towards him. "Thanks a bunch, doc. Really," he echoed Nichole's sincerity, taking her hands into his once she reached him.

Jake and I began cleaning up breakfast while Emmett continued to cook his enormous pancakes. Jake reminded Emmett that Embry and Brady were bound to be here soon and that they would surely eat some as well.

"Once they get here, we can discuss the reason we called you guys up in the first place. The vampire scent, I mean. This whole situation with the rapi- the asshole who attacked Nichole," Jake stammered, pausing to rephrase his words for everyone's benefit. None of us used the word 'rape' in regards to what happen to Nichole; it was a strong word to use, and it was only a reminder of how terrible things could have turned out that night. "That was just something else we wanted to run by you to see if you could help. Anyways it will be easier if we're all here when we take a look at it. I put it in an airtight container, but the scent was so faint when Seth and I found it I'm a little worried to pass it around anymore than it needs to be… I don't want to mix too many scents with it and possibly lose it. Plus, if we're all here it will be a lot easier to coordinate and keep everyone on the same page."

Seth began to tell Emmett and Carlisle the details of where they found the scent, information that Embry and Brady already gathered from the pack mind. I tuned them out and turned to face Jake in the seat next to me. He diverted his attention from their conversation and gave me a small smile. I decided that I could use this time to ask Carlisle about some of these questions I'd been wondering about.

"Carlisle, could I talk to you?" I asked discreetly, trying not to interrupt the others conversation.

"Of course, Renesmee. What's on your mind?"

"In private?" I nodded my head in the direction of my bedroom.

"Certainly," he affirmed, gesturing for me to lead the way.

I lead him into mine and Jake's bedroom and offered him a seat at the desk across from the bed while I took a seat on the edge of the mattress. I immediately began fiddling with my thumbs, twirling them around each other in my lap, embarrassed and unsure of where to start. I looked up at him and made eye contact with him just as I was about to speak, but quickly averted my eyes and went back to playing with my hands- I was so nervous of bringing this up to Carlisle.

"Renesmee, I can see you're nervous. If this is something personal, I assure you that your secrets are safe with me. I would never betray somebody's trust if they are coming to me in confidence," he said reassuringly.

"I know, I'm sorry. I've just never talked to anyone before about any of this," I let out with a sigh. "It's in regards to… umm… sex," I mumbled, unable to look him in the eye.

"What's on your mind?" He didn't seem surprised or uncomfortable at all, and it settled my nerves knowing that he was being professional about this.

"Well, I guess first I'd like to know if it's even possible for me to get pregnant? Jake and I have been using condoms because we're not sure. Would something like birth control work for me if it's even possible?"

"Before I answer that, do you mind if I take some notes? They're for my eyes only. I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or like some sort of test subject, but the only information I have about hybrids is from Nahuel. He was generous enough to provide me with plenty of information, but you are the only female that I've had the chance to study. Please don't take offense to that, I don't mean to be callous, I'm just naturally curious. You're my granddaughter, first and foremost."

"That's fine, I don't mind," I said truthfully. I really didn't mind. Carlisle had kept a running journal on notes he had taken of me over the years. He used them to compare between humans, hybrids, and vampires to study their similarities and differences on both a physical and biological level. He was fascinated in studying DNA especially.

"Thank you," he said as he dug out a leather-bound notebook and a pen out of his bag. "Well, to answer your first question; I have no reason to believe that you wouldn't be able to conceive children. I'll of course run some tests to verify. I have some of your DNA already, but it was from years ago before you were fully matured. Your body is capable of change and for the most part, your body acts very much like any normal female humans does. I understand that your menstrual cycles are less frequent, but that doesn't concern me, since you are capable of ovulating in the first place." He jotted a few things down in his notebook before looking back up to me. "Now, as far as birth control goes, I would need to take a sample. I could determine if you're able to get pregnant and find out if birth control is a viable option. If I had to guess though, I would assume that there wouldn't be any problem with you taking birth control."

"Okay," I said in a daze, processing all of this information. I was a little stunned that Carlisle was so confident in my ability to carry children. I had never really had any hope that I'd be able to have children of my own someday. I knew that vampire's couldn't, and since I was a half-vampire, I just assumed it was the same for me. I reasoned that if I didn't have any hopes or ambitions to conceive children, then I wouldn't get my hopes up if I ever found out that I couldn't. Of course Carlisle was only guessing, but I couldn't help but be a little excited, most of the time Carlisle's guesses turned out to be right.

With all this new information, my thoughts immediately turned to Jake. How would Jake feel about this? Would he even want children? We had never talked about this before, not even anything closely related to children. I knew that Jake liked kids, he was loved by his nieces and nephews and other kids at the reservation looked up to him. But did that mean that he wanted any of his own? While I felt bad thinking it, I knew in the back of my mind that if I told him I wanted children then he would go along with it, simply because he would want to give his imprint whatever they wanted. I didn't _want_ Jake to just go along with what I wanted because he had no choice in the manner. He deserved to have a choice, and I would make sure that my preferences didn't influence him.

My mind ran through the possibilities of if he did want children. How would our children turn out? Was it even possible for a half-vampire and a shape shifting werewolf to conceive a child together? I found myself frowning at that last thought.

Carlisle must have noticed my frown because he interrupted me from my thoughts, "Renesmee?"

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking," I mumbled, unable to keep the sadness out of my voice. "Is it- is it even possible for Jake and I? With us being so different I mean…," I trailed off, the uncertainty of my thoughts carrying through my voice.

"I wouldn't concern yourself with thoughts like that. Jake is a lot more similar to humans than I'd ever thought. The wolf gene was dormant in him until he was a teenager, up until that point he was just as human as anyone else. You're a lot more human than you seem to believe as well, Renesmee. You are capable of everything that any normal female human is, and much more," he said pointedly. "I can't tell you how they would turn out, in regards to if they would be closer to a hybrid like yourself, or a wolf like Jake. You two really aren't so different, you know, other than the obvious. I'm sure they would be healthy, intelligent, and beautiful children," he said encouragingly. "And I would assume gifted as well."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said sincerely, thankful for his confidence in us.

"Was there something else you wanted to talk about?"

"Umm, yes," I mumbled. "This is a bit more personal, something having to do with Jake, but it's beginning to worry me."

"What do you mean by 'more personal' exactly?" He asked.

"I mean, umm, intimately," I stammered out and blushed, feeling embarrassed once again. "I- I get this… urge, or… impulse to umm…," I paused, not sure if I really wanted to admit this. I didn't know how Carlisle was going to react to me biting Jake. It wasn't typical behavior for our family to bite humans… ever. "To bite Jake. Right before I… have an org-" I hesitated again, debating on whether or not I should have used the word 'orgasm' or not in front of my grandfather.

"When you're about to have an orgasm?" He asked, thankfully finishing my sentence.

"Yes," I nodded sheepishly.

"Really?" He asked incredulously. "That's interesting." He seemed to say that last remark to himself and looked a little distracted, like he piecing together information in his head.

"What do you mean? Is that normal or something?"

"I'm sorry," he shook his head slightly and turned his full attention back to me. "It's exactly as you said it was, an impulse or urge. In vampires it is instinctual when being intimate with their mate. It is nearly impossible to resist, much like resisting exposed blood, or at least similar to that. I just found it interesting that you too experience that urge; I believed it to only be present in full vampires. Vampires are very instinctual creatures; we're able to make conscious decisions but some things can force our instincts to literally take over our rational thought. Seeing as how you are half human I assumed that it would either be non-existent in you or at least just a minor urge," he explained, pausing for a moment to think to himself. He wrote down a few notes and set his pen down, looking up at me once again. "And these impulses, are they powerful and hard to resist? Or are you unable to resist them?"

"They're just really strong, and when the urge comes it's all I can think about… it takes a lot of focus to turn my attention." I thought back to the first time we were intimate with each other. Even though I was pre-occupied and didn't have my teeth anywhere near him, I still felt the urge to bite him.

"So you _are_ able to resist them. Have you ever acted upon them?" He asked calmly, making me think that maybe he wouldn't be upset if I answered him truthfully.

"Yes," I answered, swallowing thickly. "Both. I've actually bit Jake twice already. The first time I was so distracted that I didn't even realize I had done it until I saw the blood around where I had bit him, then I realized that there was some on my lips… and as appalled as I was, I licked my lips and drank the blood anyways."

"But you've resisted it before, correct?"

"Right," I said questioningly, not really sure where he was going with this.

"Well Renesmee, there's no doubt that you've got some vampire instincts in you that I didn't know existed. They seem to be manageable though, since you said you've been able to resist the urges. For a vampire it is nearly impossible; it's just an intimate instinct. It's not about thirst or anything like that, it is an instinct to claim your mate. It's a very powerful instinct and it is something that is rare even in vampires, only those who have found their true mate would feel it. Although in your case it is a bit different since Jake has blood, but again, it isn't about the thirst. You merely get the urge to bite right, not to drain?"

"Yes. Well, the second time it happened Jake _wanted_ me to do it. He practically pushed his throat into my face. I actually… drank some," I admitted, ducking my head slightly, anticipating Carlisle's reaction. When he didn't react like I had expected him to I continued, "That's why I was worried about it. At first it's just the urge to bite, but once I bite him, his blood is exposed and then I get the urge to drink. I'm able to control myself and only take a little, but it scares me that I want any at all. I don't want to hurt him, and I don't feel comfortable drinking from him like that… he's not some personal food source."

"As I said, it's not about the urge to drink. Nor to inflict pain. The urge to drink is secondary, as you said it's a byproduct of biting him. The fact that you're able to remain in control is proof of that. You're not becoming frenzied by the blood," he clarified.

I felt a lot better after he pointed that out to me. It was true, wanting to drink from him was only because he bled when I bit him. Drinking his blood was the furthest thing from my mind before I got the impulse to bite him; I would never, ever consider drinking from Jake in any other situation. I was a little confused about the instinct to claim him though. I already knew that Jake was mine, as I was his, so why the need to bite him to stake a claim?

"It's a strange feeling, understandably. I wish I could give you more insight into the why's and how's of it, but it's simply just something that triggers in your brain, like a chemical reaction," he shrugged through his explanation. "What's even stranger is that the impulse is triggered right before climax."

"So I'm going to continue to have the urge to bite him every time?" I didn't want to believe that I would always want to bite something right before an orgasm for the rest of my life.

"The desire may lessen over time for you. For those rare vampires who experience the urge, the need is always there. You know…," he began, hesitating a second to collect his thoughts. "for a vampire, the desire goes both ways. Both partners would feel that urge. Perhaps it might help you if Jake were to do something similar. It could be that you feel the need to keep biting him because he has yet to stake his own claim, so to speak."

"You think I should have Jake bite me?" I asked slowly, making sure that I understood what he was suggesting and thinking about how ridiculous that sounded.

He just shrugged, "I don't think it could hurt. I can't say for sure if it will even help, I'm merely making a suggestion."

"Okay," I mumbled, trying to imagine how I would even bring it up to Jake. I could hardly imagine him biting me in the first place. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked back to Carlisle, "Thank you, Carlisle, for being so… understanding and professional about all of this. It's a little weird talking to my grandpa about all of this, I'm sure it's weird hearing it from your granddaughter." I let out a nervous laugh, unsure of what to say next.

"There's no need to thank me. I'm just happy to be able to help you. Believe me, I have heard it all and then some. I'm very proud of you, you've proved that you're being mature and responsible by asking about birth control and pregnancy." He began to put his notebook back into his bag when he looked up at me and offered me a smile, "There's no reason to be embarrassed to talk to me anytime you need to, Renesmee. There's absolutely nothing to be ashamed about, especially about sex. It's a very natural thing."

I blushed, fiddling with my thumbs again. "Thanks. I know, I've just… never openly talked about it before," I said with a huff of my breath. "Carlisle, can I ask you a big favor?"

"Of course. What is it?"

I took a deep breath, hoping he would take this as seriously as I needed him to. "Could you please not mention this to anybody, and try to keep your thoughts in check around my dad?" I struggled to keep the worry out of my voice, able to keep it mostly under control. I told myself I could trust Carlisle. I wouldn't have been able to talk to him about all of this if I couldn't. But even if he couldn't promise me to keep it a secret, I was going to try to act like it wasn't a big deal either way.

"Absolutely, Renesmee. I would never betray your trust; your secrets are safe with me. I've been around Edward long enough to learn how to keep him out of my head." He smiled warmly at me, alleviating my concern. Of course I could trust Carlisle; I should have never been nervous in the first place. Besides, this wasn't the first time I'd ever come to him for advice in regards to sensitive subjects. On more than one occasion I had requested his help in sorting out my extreme mood swings prior to being fully matured, during the years of my rapidly progressing puberty. I'd had him explain to me what changes to expect and the implications of what being 'fully matured' exactly entailed.

I stood up from the bed and approached him, holding my arms out for a hug. He stood up from his seat on the chair with his bag slung over his shoulder, sliding it across his back to make room to hug me. "Thanks, gramps," I whispered in his ear, turning to kiss him on the cheek.

"Anytime, Nessie. And don't call me gramps, please," he begged. "Please… call me Carlisle. You make me feel so old saying that."

I chuckled at him as I pulled away from the hug, keeping him at arm's length and offering him a smile. "Shall we?" I asked, gesturing towards the door.

"After you, my dear," he said, slightly bowing his head and waving his arm towards the door ahead of him.

"Why, thank you," I said, curtseying in reply. I giggled afterwards, instantly reminded of when Esme had taught me to curtsey to thank someone formally.

I literally skipped out of my bedroom into the hallway, eager to see Jake after learning all of this new information. I slowed to a walk, reminding myself that I didn't want to bring up everything in front of anyone else, least of all Emmett. I turned around and waited for Carlisle to catch up, looping my arm through his as we approached the kitchen.

I took my seat next to Jake as he practically inhaled his frisbee-sized pancakes. Emmett hoisted a plate above his head and spun on his heel, gracefully placing a plate of fresh pancakes in front of me.

"Dig in!" He exclaimed cheerfully. The pancakes looked good, I was actually impressed that he didn't burn them or royally screw them up. They weren't even deformed, they actually _looked_ like edible pancakes.

I spread some butter over the top and poured a liberal amount of syrup over the top of them, just incase he somehow managed to make them look normal but taste awful. I hummed in appreciation as I took my first bite, over-exaggerating a bit for his benefit. "_Mmm_, they're really good. How do you manage to cook food when you can't even taste what you're making?"

"Recipes," he said seriously. "Perfect recall helps, but smell is a better indicator. When it comes to human food, the more revolting it smells, the better it tastes… usually. Just because I _shouldn't_ eat them doesn't mean I haven't."

I laughed at him, slightly understanding what he meant about the smell. Even though human food tasted okay to me, it still smelled a bit odd, especially food that I had yet to try. While a human would only smell the mixture of ingredients and the end-result, I could pick out individual scents of all the ingredients used to make it.

I took another bite, glancing at Jake out of the corner of my eye when he finished his last bite and set his silverware down, pushing his plate out in front of him. My heart began to flutter in my heart when I saw his face. I was so eager to share everything Carlisle had told me with him, regardless of how he would react to it. He was the one who suggested I talk to him anyways, even though I had a few questions of my own and would have talked to Carlisle even without his suggestion. I just wouldn't have bothered to bring certain things up.

I reached over to take his hand on the counter. I stroked his knuckles softly with my fingers, bringing his hand up to my face and kissing the back of his hand. _I'm sorry for snapping at you,_ I told him with the use of my ability. _You didn't deserve that. _

Even though he may have forgiven me moments ago, I felt that it was important I actually say the words to him, despite them being said mentally. I didn't want to bring it up in front of everyone, so I wouldn't get a chance to say it aloud until we got some alone time. Then I could share everything else with him too.

Jake's classic smile stretched across his face before he pulled his hand back with mine, mimicking my actions and kissing the back of my hand. He shook his head at me, intertwining our fingers and squeezing gently, silently dismissing my apology. As happy as it made me to know that he had forgiven me, his dismissal of my apology only served to make me feel worse about yelling at him. He was always so tender and loving to me, and he had never so much as raised his voice at me before, even during the few arguments we had together. So I told him as much.

_Don't do that, _I said with a shake of my head. _You've never once raised your voice at me, even when I probably deserved it. There are a lot of times I'm not very fair to you. How can you forgive me so quickly all the time?_

With a smile still on his face, he squeezed my hand and simply mouthed, "Because I love you."

My heart pumped tightly in my chest at his response. Of course he would know exactly what I needed to hear to shut my irrational nerves up. I hated getting so unnecessarily emotional because of how amazing he is.

I blinked a few times, trying to get control over my tear ducts to no avail. Jake watched my face curiously as a single tear on each side spilled over and ran down my cheeks. He smirked at me, using the pad of his thumb to wipe away my stupid tears. He left one of his hands there on my face, stroking my cheek with his thumb as he leaned in to kiss my forehead. I closed my eyes and lost myself in the feeling of his touch. He lingered there, placing feather light kisses on my eyelids, my nose, and my jaw before finally finding my quivering lips. He took my bottom lip between his teeth, and I parted my lips to allow him entrance.

_Mmm, he smells good. His lips are so soft. I want to taste him._

Thankfully he ignored my attempt to deepen the kiss and didn't venture any further. He chuckled under his breath and my eyes fluttered open, bringing me back from my Jacob-induced daydream. Luckily, Seth, Carlisle, and Emmett were discussing God-knows-what and missed our little exchange. Nichole, however, was smirking at me from beside Seth with a knowing look in her eye. I smiled shyly at her and blushed, absolutely embarrassed that I just did that in front of everyone and ducked my head, regardless of if most of them didn't actually see it. The fact was that they probably did see it, and just weren't acknowledging it. Pressing my palm firmly against Jake's hand that still held mine I told him, _You are too damn amazing for your own good. I can't even control myself in front of my family._

He surprised me by lowering our hands between us into his lap, right on top of his erection that was straining against his jeans. I dropped my jaw but luckily was able to squelch the gasp that threatened to expose us. I brought my free hand up to knead at his bulge, smiling devilishly at him. _Don't get me started, you're too damn sexy to resist._ His head dropped forward and his shoulders slumped slightly before he turned his stool to face the front of the counter to give us more cover, towards the boys conversation. I wasn't sure if that meant he wanted me to continue, or if it was a signal for me to stop. I assumed that if he wanted me to stop he would have stilled my hand.

So, I just kept kneading away at the tremendous amount of heat that radiated from his lap while we brought our joined hands onto the counter, fiddling with each other's fingers as a distraction to everyone else. It was amazing just how warm he was, even through the denim I could feel a perceptible difference in temperature between his crotch and his hand. It was easily the hottest spot of his already scorching body, while simultaneously being the hardest and softest part as well.

Without being able to actually grip him, I really wasn't sure what to be doing to make it feel good for him. I knew that the tip of his penis was the most sensitive, so I tried focusing my attention there. Since it was on the outside of his jeans, I used my nails to scratch lightly, knowing the material would act as a good buffer and wouldn't make it feel uncomfortable. I was hoping that it would feel the same way as if you were to get your back scratched over your shirt; if you were being scratched like that directly on your skin it would be a little too rough, but through a small barrier it buffers the discomfort and actually makes it feel good. I seemed to be on the right track because his hand that was holding mine would squeeze me every time I used my nails over the tip.

By mistake, Jake accidently groaned loudly. His eyes shot up before anyone looked over and he suddenly hunched over, holding his stomach. "Crap, sorry, my stomach is feeling a little weird." He adjusted in his seat and rubbed his hand over his stomach. "I'm gonna go get some Pepto Bismol or something."

"Let me help you," I volunteered. I gave a quick glance to Nichole, who was staring at me wide-eyed and slack-jawed. I gave her a small shrug and a sly smile before I wrapped my arm around Jake's waist and made the way down the hallway with him.

As soon as we passed the threshold of our bedroom, Jake turned to close the door quietly. He spun on his heel with my arm still wrapped around his waist, sending me in a slight spin also. He righted me and pinned me against the wall next to the door, dropping his head down next to my ear.

"You…," he trailed off quietly, using one finger to trace my collarbone before dipping it down into my cleavage and mimicking his actions on the other side. "Have been naughty."

"We need to do this quick before they get suspicious," I reminded him. As much as I'd love to crawl into bed and have passionate, uninterrupted make-up sex with him, I knew that I could wait until later. He, however, was ready and throbbing, so I planned on relieving him. It was a little ridiculous, we were like a couple of horny teenagers who couldn't get a hold of their hormones, but I was happy to be doing this for him. I just considered it a part of my apology. "Come on," I whispered, pulling him into the bathroom.

I slid his belt free and unbuttoned his jeans, positioning him in front of the toilet. I pulled his length free of his boxers and began to pump up and down his shaft. I laid one hand on the small of his back with my chest pressed against his side. He was unsure of what to do with his hands, as they were simply flexing into fists over and over again. He ended up wrapping one arm around me, pressing me firmly against his side. With his other hand, he leaned forward slightly and rested his hand against the mirror in front of the toilet.

Whether he was already close before we got to the bathroom, or he was just letting loose instead of trying to prolong it, I couldn't be sure. His head slumped forward and he leaned further down with his hand against the mirror. After a few more strokes he grunted loudly and I could feel the muscles against my chest tense up, letting me know he was just about to finish. I was happy with the fact that I'd learned the signals of his body, just as he had learned mine. We didn't have to tell the other when we were at the brink, we had learned each other's bodies well enough to know. I tilted his cock downward to the toilet and pumped a few more times, using my free hand to pinch his butt just to tease him.

With another grunt he emptied himself into the toilet spurt after spurt with his eyes closed. He brought his other hand up to lean against the mirror and huffed out a deep breath. I reached over to grab a wipe to clean him up when he suddenly hugged me to him, burying his face in my hair and inhaling through his nose deeply.

"Mmm," he hummed appreciatively. "Thanks, honey. You can help me get rid of a stomach ache anytime you want," he teased.

I laughed at him and used the wipe to clean him off. He just stared down at me and shook his head the whole time. "You didn't have to do that," he commented when I tossed the wipe in the toilet. He bent down and pulled his jeans up around his waist, zipping up his fly and re-fastening his belt.

"I know I didn't," I said with a smile, leaning up on my toes and craning my neck to kiss him. He lifted me up with his arms wrapped around my waist and kissed me deeply, thanking me with his mouth. We kissed for another moment before he pulled back and set me down, smiling at me.

"How did your talk with Carlisle go?"

"Oh, Jake," I swooned, "There's so much I have to tell you." I'd nearly forgotten all about my conversation in the heat of the moment. I was so thrilled to share everything with Jake.

"So it went good?" He asked optimistically.

"Better than I could have ever expected," I told him honestly. "I just…," I trailed off, forgetting that I wasn't sure how he would feel about everything.

"What is it, Ness?" He asked after a few seconds of silence on my part.

"I don't know how you'll feel about some of it," I mumbled sadly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He reached down and tipped my chin up with his finger when I dropped my eyes from his. "Honey, you don't ever have to be nervous about telling me something. You were obviously excited about it, I'm sure I will be too." He bent his knees and lowered himself to my level, clasping my hands between his. "I love you no matter what. Even if you're right and I don't like some of the things he said, nothing is ever going to change that. Just remember that your happiness is my happiness, and whatever you want… that's what I want too."

"I love you too, Jake. But that's what I'm afraid of. You deserve an opinion on some of this. I don't want you to just go along with whatever I say because it's what I want. You'll make me happier to tell me how you truly feel than if you just do something for the sake of pleasing me." I pulled my hands from his and brought them up to hold his face in front of mine. I stared deeply into his dark irises with a serious look on my face. "You are too damn important to me to just force you into something without any consideration of your choice in the matter. You may not have had a choice about imprinting on me, but you deserve a choice in anything and everything we do together."

"God, you're amazing," he said with a grin, turning his face between my hands and kissing my palm. He brought his hands up and intertwined our fingers. "But I still have no idea what you're referring to exactly."

"I'll have to tell you later when we have some more alone time. We need to head back out, we've been gone way too long for supposedly just grabbing Pepto Bismol," I reminded him.

He sighed and nodded glumly, "Okay."

"Don't be sad," I cooed, reaching up to stroke his cheek with my fingers. "Trust me, I wish I could just tell you now. How about I go out first, and we'll pretend you're using the bathroom to throw them off?"

"Sure, sure," he replied. "You can just tell them you were helping me by pushing on my stomach."

I laughed at him, unable to keep the image of that out of my head. "Why do I get the feeling that Carlisle would think I was serious and make some sort of remark about it being unhealthy to force it out like that?"

He chuckled at me, "I doubt he believes I even had a stomach problem in the first place. Wouldn't he have been able to hear my stomach if it was upset or something? Plus we don't ever get sick or anything like that anymore."

"Hmm, yeah I guess you've got a point there." I guess I'd never really thought about the fact that the wolves were impervious to sickness, disease, and any other problems that humans typically have. I was happy for that, even though I wouldn't mind having to take care of Jake if he came down with a flu or something. It made me wonder if I was susceptible to any illnesses. I'd never come down with any sicknesses in my life so far, so I had to assume I wasn't. "Hopefully he doesn't call us out on our bullshit."

"I'm just glad Embry isn't here yet, he definitely would have," he mentioned. He was right, Carlisle was much too considerate to grill us, but Embry would have put us under the spotlight and enjoyed doing it just to get a laugh.

"Okay, I'll see you back out there," I said, leaning in for another kiss. He caught me by surprise when he hugged me to his body and kissed me passionately. I was expecting just a quick kiss before heading back out to join everyone, not that I was complaining. I melted into him and savored the moment, knowing the next time we would be able to kiss like this wouldn't be until later tonight, and in my opinion that was just too damn far away. I kissed him back with enough intensity to match his own before we had to pull back to catch our breath.

Jake chuckled under his breath, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." He shrugged at me, his face amused. "You're so beautiful… and irresistible," he added.

I blushed slightly, flattered that he still caught me by surprise by saying and doing such loving things like that. I moved in a daze down the hallway back towards the kitchen, replaying the conversation we'd just shared. _Maybe Jake really does want the same thing that I want_, I thought optimistically. I wanted so badly to believe it, almost as badly as I wanted to tell him all about it right now.

"Is he alright?" I think Carlisle asked me, but to be completely honest I was too lost in thought to really identify the voice beyond the fact that it was a male. It could have been Seth for all I knew.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and smiled. "He's fine. Just needed to use the bathroom I guess," I lied, shrugging my shoulders. "There's not much I can do for him besides push on his stomach," I laughed, hoping they were buying it.

Just as Emmett opened his mouth to reply, three hard knocks sounded from the front door. His mouth closed and his brow furrowed before his face brightened and he bellowed out, "Finally! Now we can get down to business."

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is. Sorry for the cliffhanger! I really wanted to keep working on this and get out a long update to make up for all the time I kept anyone waiting, but I'm afraid that my schedule is even busier than normal now that I'm back in the States. I promise to update as soon as I can and I'll be sure to make it another long one.<strong>

**Thank you so much to everyone whose subscribed to my story and again to those of you who've left such nice reviews. When I started writing this it was mostly just for my eyes only, and I never really expected to publish it- mostly because I didn't really think many people would enjoy it. So, it's really refreshing and encouraging to see such nice reviews. I'm really glad that some of you like it so much.**

**See you next update,**

**Kaputt**


	8. The Big Reveal

****So sorry for the long wait! I really wasn't happy with the original Chapter 8 I'd wrote, so I scrapped it and re-wrote it. I didn't like the direction I was taking the story in, so I figured I'd take the time and do it right. I made sure to make this a long one to make up for the delay.

Thanks so much to everyone who has subscribed or favorited my story, and a bigger thanks to those who have reviewed.

******SM owns everything Twilight. I just make her characters a lot hornier.******

**Chapter 8 – The Big Reveal**

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

I should have sensed Nessie's hesitancy to answer the door. We all knew that it was Embry and Brady. But just minutes ago I'd told her that Embry wouldn't be as courteous as Carlisle or Emmett and would find any opportunity to laugh at other's embarrassments or shortcomings. There wasn't much good in reminding her though since she had grown up around Embry and already knew or experienced everything he was capable of. But just because she knew what to expect doesn't make her impervious to embarrassment.

Emmett and Embry really weren't very different from each other in regards to having fun at other people's expense. The biggest difference between them was the people they chose to embarrass. Emmett was related to Nessie, and was _sort of _obligated not to hassle her too bad, or any of the other Cullens for that matter. In Emmett's mind, the teasing he gave to his family was "weaker than werewolves." It was a stupid saying he had that he only said to try to get a rise out of me or Seth, since we were typically the only wolves he really ever saw nowadays. Embry, on the other hand, as well as the rest of the wolves, had always had a playful relationship with her. They constantly teased and bickered with each other- but I knew that this time around would be different because it would officially be the first time he would be visiting us as a couple. I had threatened him with physical pain and alpha commands if he were to ever slip up and give something away that I hadn't told her yet, so he tended to steer clear of the subject altogether. But now it was fair game, and I knew Embry well enough to be able to bet my life on the fact that he was just as happy to be able to tease us than he was to actually see us together.

I could tell just by the mortified look on Nessie's face when I'd entered the room that Embry must have already made some sort of degrading comment to her- and based on the deep shade of red her cheeks had turned, it must have been particularly bad. Probably borderline offensive. If I hadn't felt compelled to rush over and comfort her, I was confident that I might have been able to shoot fireballs out of my ass I was so pissed. I wasn't pissed that he was teasing her; I was already expecting that- I just wasn't expecting him to start within a minute of coming inside.

I forgot that I was supposed to be angry at him as soon as my skin came into contact with hers. The familiar, bitter feeling of anger that ran along my spine was replaced with a dull and warm, tingling sensation, and just like that, the anger was gone. It was a bit surprising at first, since it normally took any of us wolves a great deal of focus or a good amount of time to calm down when we were angry. There were only a handful of times in my life I can remember pushing my anger aside so easily, and of course now that I think about them- they all coincidentally involved Nessie… of course. Granted, I wasn't _really _that pissed off; annoyed would have been a better description. Regardless, I never felt very comfortable being around Nessie when I was even mildly angry just in case I got riled up and couldn't control myself. I'd never forgive myself if I accidently phased and hurt her. After seeing what Sam had done to Emily so many years ago, every imprinted wolf did the same just as a precaution.

I came up behind her and pulled her in to my chest, holding her close to my chest to drape my arms over her shoulders and crossing them across her chest to rest the palms of my hands on her ribs and the tips of my fingers on her hips. I dropped my chin to rest on the crown of her head and closed my eyes in relief when she relaxed into my embrace. I felt her soft, warm fingers try to wrap around my forearms, but after she realized her hands were too small to wrap around them she settled for just grabbing hold of them, which made me smile. I was actually pleased with myself for being able to stay calm and not fly off the handle at such a trivial thing; which I had a tendency of doing when it came to somebody harassing or even roughly teasing Nessie.

I took a moment to breathe deeply through my nose, taking in the undiluted scent of Nessie and absorbing the feeling of the atmosphere. The tingling continued to pulsate throughout my body, keeping me grounded and level-headed. It was similar to the feeling I would get from her touch when she would tell me something important or simply that she loved me through the use of her ability. It was already incredible to hear words like that come from such an amazing and beautiful woman, but then to add the _feeling _of the emotion behind her words on top of it was the only thing in the world I could relate this feeling to.

I knew I should have been pissed at Embry for whatever it was he had said to embarrass her so badly, but on the other hand I also knew that he didn't mean to be malicious. Embry still hadn't imprinted, and even though he knew the implications of what it meant to everyone else, he was still carefree, unbound, and just… plain old Embry. I decided I'd give him shit later after I found out what he had said, but for now I'd play my part of the all-too-thankful-wolf-who-called-his-friends-for-help. The last thing I needed to do was act like Paul and be a dick to visiting guests within five minutes of them entering my home, even if I felt like they might deserve it.

I took a deep breath and mentally forced myself to just enjoy the remaining seconds I had left with Nessie in my arms. Everyone in the room was busy greeting each other and briefly catching up, and since I wasn't in the room when they came in, they hadn't gotten the chance to get around to greeting me. I unfolded my arms and untangled myself from Nessie by dropping my hands from her hips, but she never let go of my forearms. I moved my chin from the crown of her head to rest on her shoulder and shimmied my arms free from her hands only to scoop them back up and intertwine our fingers.

"You okay?" I whispered quietly enough to where I was almost confident that not even Carlisle or Emmett heard me over their conversation.

She turned her head slightly and I noticed that her blush had vanished. "Better now, thanks," she replied quietly, squeezing my hand and turning her head to kiss my cheek.

"What happen? You looked shocked," I whispered back, giving her a kiss on the cheek in return to keep up appearances, just in case anyone was trying to eavesdrop. I didn't need her getting anymore embarrassed by somebody overhearing us.

She let a little huff of air out of her nose and smiled nervously. I noticed her looking at me out of the corner of her eye when I suddenly felt her hand drop from mine and trail its way up past my shoulder to my jawline before finally resting her palm on my jaw, her fingers stroking my cheek. I knew that she was about to just show me what had happened, but she was good about being sneaky about it. My chin was still resting on her shoulder, and if anyone bothered to notice us it wouldn't look like we were having a silent conversation; it would just look like we were in an affectionate embrace.

I turned my face into the crook of her neck, knowing that once she started showing her images my eyes would look like they were out of focus. As soon as I'd turned my head she began showing me the scene of her opening the door to Embry and Brady. Brady walked in first and greeted Nessie like a decent human being with a hug before moving on to see everyone else. Embry strolled in with a smug grin on his face and also greeted her with a hug, but after a second pulled back and held her at arm's length with his hands on her shoulders. He sniffed a few times before feigning disgust and said, "Jesus Nessie, you reek of Jake. What'd you do, let him piss on you?" She ended the images there, letting out a small sigh and dropping her hand from my face. The worst part about watching it from her perspective like that was that I could feel her embarrassment and could even detect some shame. I was furious that she felt ashamed at all.

"Fucking asshole," I nearly growled, just barely able to keep my voice down. If Nessie wasn't still holding one of my hands, they'd be shaking like I was having a seizure. They still managed to shake a little.

"Don't. Please," she begged, squeezing my hand again and simultaneously stopping them from shaking. She raised her hand back up to my cheek, _Please, Jake. Not in front of everyone,_ she silently pleaded.

"Ah-hah! Speaking of the devil himself," Embry called out as he peeled away from a hug with Nichole. He sauntered over to me with his arms already extended for a hug.

I began to peel myself away from Nessie, giving her one last kiss on the cheek and still unsure if I was going to do something about him insulting my imprint or if I was going to let it slide. A second before our hands pulled apart, Nessie gave my hand one last squeeze. I took one last glance into her eyes before I started approaching Embry and I could visibly see the pleading in her eyes for me to listen to her. I wasn't happy at all that I was going to have to let it slide, but if she wanted me to then I would. I gave her a tiny nod and a big smile to put her nerves at ease.

I met Embry halfway and faked my excitement at seeing him, using my height advantage and giving him a too-tight bear hug just to get some of my frustration out. I was already wishing that Quil was able to come up instead. It's not that I wasn't happy to see Embry, because even though I was already pissed at him, it had been a while since I had seen him in person. I already expected him to be his same old self, but I have to admit that I didn't think the first thing that would come out of his mouth would be anything like that. Granted, he had no idea that Nessie was already fretting about smelling like me from drinking some of my blood- but still, the first thing you say to somebody you haven't seen in a while typically isn't a comment about how they smell. _Fucking asshole._

"It's good to see you," he said as he pat my back and took a step back, giving me a once over. "Shit man, are you still growing?"

I looked myself over before cracking a grin and looking down at him, "Nah, I think you've just forgot how short and scrawny you are. I guess hanging around the younger wolves and Leah will do that to you." I knew how much Embry hated his height, not that it mattered much when he was a wolf. He was the same age as me, but even Seth was bigger than him now even though he was a few years younger. Brady was even younger than Seth and even he was taller than him, but just barely. Of course all of the original pack members like Jared and Paul were taller than him, but they hardly phased anymore, so now that Embry was dealing with the younger wolves, he didn't seem so short in comparison.

"Oh, burn," Seth exclaimed, laughing heartily.

Embry turned around and scowled at him, which only served to make Seth laugh harder. "Yeah, yeah, you two are so hilarious. A bunch of damn comedians. I'd still kick your ass, Seth." He turned around and faced me again like he was going to say something along the same lines, but apparently changed his mind. _That's right, keep your damn mouth shut if you know what's good for _you, I mentally taunted him. He just narrowed his eyes at me instead, which made me want to laugh. I saw Brady talking to Nessie so I sidestepped around Embry and approached them, both to greet Brady and to be near Nessie again.

Everyone settled into their own conversations for a few minutes. Nessie and I caught up with Brady while Seth and Nichole chatted with Embry, Carlisle, and Emmett. After a few minutes Emmett cleared his throat loud enough for everyone to quiet down and look at him.

"I don't mean to be an asshole or anything," he began, looking around the room for somebody to object, "But I've got a hot woman waiting for me at home. Let's get this show on the road if we're all here now."

Nichole and Nessie both laughed at him while Seth and I both made eye contact. I nodded at him and made a gesture for him to lead the way. With his arm linked with Nichole's, he led the group to the sofas in the living room. I took a second to collect myself and take a deep breath, realizing just how important this might turn out to be. Nessie seemed to be thinking the same thing, because she stayed behind to wait for me. I looked up and met her gaze, telling myself to force a smile on my face to alleviate some of her growing anxiety and fear. It hardly took any effort at all; I felt the corners of my lips automatically twitch into the start of a smile as soon as I laid my eyes on her. She returned the gesture with a very faint smile of her own, reaching her hand out to take mine once I was just a foot away. After intertwining our fingers, she reached up with her opposite hand to grasp my forearm and leaned her head against the top of my bicep since she was just a little too small to rest it on my shoulder.

Any worry or doubt I had about this situation immediately disappeared once our skin made contact. The warm, tingling sensation vibrated throughout my body once again. As if to read my mind, Nessie sighed beside me and her shoulders slumped a bit in relaxation. I found myself smiling again as I looked down at her while rubbing circles with my thumb onto the back of her hand. She looked up at me from underneath her lashes with a knowing look on her face, confirming my suspicions that whatever the warm, tingling feeling was, we were both feeling it. There were a few different reasons I could guess at as to what the cause of it was, since it was something that had just recently started occurring. The first time I felt it, I just assumed it was my mind playing tricks on me from happiness overload. There had always been a little something there every time we touched, but it had always been more mental and less physical. I'd have to talk about it with her later; we had something important we needed to deal with at the moment.

We walked hand in hand around to the sofas to join everyone else. Nessie steered us to the couch Seth and Nichole were sharing and took her seat next to Nichole with myself on the opposite side of her, next to the arm of the couch opposite of Seth so that Nessie and Nichole were sitting in the middle. She never let go of my hand, even when she spun to sit on the couch, making us look like we were doing some sort of spin during a dance. I fought back the urge to laugh, trying in vain to keep the smirk off my face. Even after our odd little impromptu dance spin, she continued to hold it when she began to adjust herself to get comfortable, and even still when she was re-adjusted her clothing after it had bunched up when she sat down. Regardless of how awkward it was, I couldn't have been any happier about it. She was keeping me sane and grounded; without it I wouldn't be able to help jumping to conclusions and predicting the absolute worst possible scenarios about what was to happen. I could only assume she felt the same way about keeping contact with me.

Once we situated ourselves on the couch, Nessie reached over to hold Nichole's hand, the two of them exchanging nervous, half-hearted smiles with each other. I absolutely hated that they had to be nervous about anything and I knew that from the look on Seth's face and the way he positioned himself next to Nichole that he was feeling the exact same way that I was.

I glanced away from them to notice everyone was staring at me expectantly. "Oh… shit," I said reflexively, taken off guard. I'd never been more thankful for my darker complexion at that moment, because I blushed something fierce. Here we were in some important meeting and I was staring and beaming at Nessie like some blind man seeing for the first time. Embry would have never let me hear the end of it if it had my blush had been visible. Nessie seemed to notice it though; maybe from my body heating up from the intensity of it or because she knew what to look for, but even as nervous as she was, she couldn't help cracking a smile at me.

"Whenever you're ready, Jacob," Carlisle prompted, trying to be polite. "Why don't we start with the background information?"

I spent the next ten minutes or so explaining how we came across the scent while Seth added in any important details he felt were necessary to include or that I forgot or glossed over. I let Seth take over at the end of the story, detailing where and how we searched for more traces of the scent afterwards. As he finished off the story, I reached under the coffee table and grabbed the sealable container I'd stuck the scented material in.

"This is it," I said, drumming the fingers of my free hand atop the lid of the container. "I didn't want to contaminate the scent or anything so I just took the whole branch it was on."

I reached upwards with both hands to place them on the sides of the container to begin removing the lid but Nessie, apparently deep in concentration or daydreaming, kept her firm grip on my hand. I let out a small laugh and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, "Honey, I need to use my hand for just a sec."

"Huh?" She asked in confusion, following my eyes down to where our hands connected. "Oh. Sorry, brain fart," she explained while lightly laughing at herself, untangling our hands and tucking them into her lap. I could hear the nervousness in her laughter, as well as how forced it sounded.

At that moment I couldn't be bothered with dealing with the big reveal. "Seth, would you mind?" I passed the container across Nessie and Nichole's laps to Seth, ignoring all the odd looks from everyone else. Once my hands were free I wrapped my arm around Nessie's shoulder and tucked her into my chest, recapturing her hand and weaving our fingers together. I leaned down and kissed the crown of her head. "It's okay, Ness," I whispered. I wanted to say more; to tell her how everything would turn out okay and nothing would change, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't want to give her false hope and then have to see the look in her eyes if I was wrong.

Seth peeled the lid off the container and carefully picked up the branch holding the material. Emmett was to his immediate left and without hesitation he passed it over to him. I watched Nessie out of the corner of my eye, focusing most of my attention on the reactions of everyone else, just in case they recognized the scent.

Emmett sniffed at the material, not really bothering to examine it. His eyebrows furrowed in thought or confusion, I couldn't be sure which. As he turned to pass it on to Carlisle, I could see his eyes widen as he registered the scent. I wasn't sure what to make of his reaction, but I knew that it had to be serious in order to make Emmett look surprised. Before I could really guess as to what had him so surprised, he handed the branch off to Carlisle, which had me refocusing my attention. It was Carlisle's reaction that I was most interested in, and he didn't disappoint.

He examined the material carefully without touching it, and before my mind even registered the sound of him smelling it, his posture straightened out in his seat and I heard his sharp intake of breath. He leaned forward, his eyes wide with curiosity, and once again smelled the material. Without warning, he flicked his wrist to the side and passed it to Brady. His eyes slowly travelled across the room back towards Nessie and I, where they settled. He looked deep in thought as he stared blankly at us.

"Well?" I asked impatiently, my voice already agitated.

"I don't know what to make of it, it doesn't make any sense," he answered, his voice sounding mechanical and detached, something I'd only seen Carlisle do once before in my life. When Alice saw the Volturi coming to destroy their family.

"What the fuck is it?" I asked again, this time unable to keep the agitation out of my voice. He had me on edge and I couldn't afford to give a damn about sparing somebody's feelings when it came to something potentially dangerous for Nessie.

"It's Demetri," he said, his voice all doom and gloom. Brady hadn't even finished smelling it before he looked over to Carlisle like he thought he'd gone insane. Embry hadn't even had a chance to look at it, but apparently didn't need to. "But there's something not right about it. For starters he appears to be alone. There aren't any other scents mixed in, other than the material of his clothes. Demetri is very precious to the Volturi, and they would never send him to track somebody down alone, especially somebody from our family, if that is who he's tracking. Secondly, the material he's wearing, for a high ranking Volturi like himself, he'd never be wearing something like this."

Nessie turned her body further into mine, hiding her face in my shoulder and gripping my hand tightly. I could feel her trembling against me, her small hand shaking in mine. If I weren't holding her, I'd be out the door and phased, already tracking the fucker down. I knew that Nessie was coming to conclusions in her head, and I knew she'd be thinking the worst possible scenarios because I knew that I was. Were they coming back to get their revenge for being humiliated?

I leaned back further on the couch against the armrest, taking Nessie with me. I pulled her closer into my body, wrapping my arms around her torso. I sighed in relief when she mimicked my actions, snaking one arm around my waist and laying the other on my chest near her face to cover it along with her hair. I brought one arm back up and began running my fingers through her hair running down her back while simultaneously rubbing her back. I silently willed her to understand that she had nothing to be afraid of so long as she was with me.

"But why? Why would he come by himself? And why would we find his scent a few miles from here but not any closer? How could he have come this close and not found us?" Seth asked. I couldn't have been more thankful that he took the initiative and started asking the questions. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep my cool, and going ape-shit wasn't going to help anybody.

"I have no idea, Seth. As I said, none of it makes any sense. I can only assume that it's a matter of time until he does find you. We have to get you all out of here… back to the family house. If I'm wrong and he isn't alone, then we're going to need the numbers," Carlisle quickly explained, the speed of his voice borderline gibberish. He stood up, pulling his phone out of his pocket and immediately began dialing a number. "I'd suggest we leave as quickly as we can. I'm making a few phone calls to see what I can find out. We'll head back to the family house and we'll sort it out from there. Grab whatever you need, we leave tonight."

Nessie turned her face out of my chest and laid her cheek on it, exposing her face and the tears she'd been hiding. "I don't want to leave," Nessie mumbled quietly and sniffled, her voice thick with sadness. Carlisle had already excused himself from the group, talking at vampire speed to whoever was on the other line.

"Nessie, I'm sorry kiddo. I know that you're loving school and this is the farthest thing from what you want," Emmett said sincerely, crouching in front of her and placing his hand on her knee. "But there's no fucking way in hell I can let you stay here until we get this sorted out." Nessie turned her face back into my chest to hide the next wave of oncoming tears. I could already feel the heat and wetness of her tears through my shirt. Emmett crouched there for a moment awaiting some type of reply from her but gave up after a half minute of silence on her part. He stood up awkwardly, scratching his head as he took his seat back on the couch.

"Let's go, babe," Seth whispered to Nichole, pulling her up off the couch by their joined hands.

Before they left, Nichole bent down in front of Nessie and leaned over her, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her in for a tight hug. "It's going to be okay, sweetie. Carlisle is going to figure everything out." Nessie seemed to still be out of it for the most part, returning the hug half-heartedly with only one arm, keeping her other hand in mind. She seemed distant, like she was only here physically; her mind someplace far away and deep in thought. After pulling back from the hug and rejoining Seth, Nichole shot a glance over her shoulder to Nessie and offered her a smile. Together they made their way around the corner to their room.

Without warning, Nessie pushed herself off the couch and began walking out of the living room towards the hallway, presumably in the direction of our room. I stood up slowly, never taking my eyes off of her while still processing everything that had just happen. I could see just by her physical mannerisms just how poorly she was handling the information, not to mention that I could _feel_ how she was doing with my 'sixth sense' associated with imprinting.

"I need to go make sure she's alright," I said aloud. Both Brady and Embry nodded at me, understanding all too well what I meant by 'need'. I didn't have a choice even if I wanted one; it would have driven me insane to have sat back and let her go alone in her current condition- sad, worried, and apparently overwhelmed. "Make yourselves at home while we get our stuff packed. There should be leftovers in the fridge." I left Embry, Brady, and Emmett talking amongst themselves as I stood up and hurried to catch up to Nessie.

"Ness, honey, hold on," I said once I was a few steps behind her. She came to an abrupt stop, hanging her head and turning to face me slowly. Her eyes were so full of sadness it was hard to look at. It would have been easier to stare directly into the sun on a bright day. Her eyes were already red and tears were still spilling over and I felt myself at the brink of crying just by looking at her. Her once big, brown, beautiful doe eyes had become like pools of despair, and it was killing me to see her so distraught. My heart tightened in my chest to the point of intense pain and if I hadn't been so focused on doing whatever I needed to in order to bring back the sparkle in her eyes, I might have been convinced I was having heart failure. I had a hard time continuing to look into her eyes, but not only because I could feel my heart ripping in two at the sight of them; I didn't want her to see the worry in my eyes because I could clearly see the worry in hers. The look on her face told me she needed me to be strong and confident for her, and damn it all to hell if I wasn't going to be.

I closed the distance between us and took her face between my hands, leaning down to capture her lips briefly between mine. She sighed into the kiss, opening her mouth and running her tongue over my lips. I spent those brief seconds savoring everything about her; the warmth of her body, the softness of her skin, her taste, her smell, and her love for me. The kiss gave me a renewed sense of purpose; that no matter what happen, there was no fucking way in hell that I would ever let anything happen to her.

I pulled back from the kiss and looked down into her eyes as another tear spilled over, "No matter what happens, it won't change a thing. Come hell or high water, I'd never let anything happen to you. I don't give a shit if Aro himself is trying to track us down," I stopped to take a deep breath to calm myself down and force my tone to soften. "I'm here for you always. I love you, Nessie."

"Jake…," she began, but her voice choked up. She just shook her head to herself and sniffled, wrapping her arms around my waist and leaning her forehead against my chest.

"It's okay, I understand. You don't have to say anything," I said after a minute of silence on her part. I just stood there trying to comfort her, rubbing circles on her back with one hand and stroking up and down her arm with my fingers of the other, occasionally bringing them up to her cheek to repeat the same action.

After a few minutes I leaned down to her ear, "Let's head into our room, okay?"

She must have been too worked up to answer still, because she merely nodded against my chest. I leaned down and scooped her up, one arm under her knees, the other draped around her shoulders, which I used to pull her close to me once I had lifted her up. I leaned down to kiss her forehead, giving her a small smile as I pulled back. I could have cried out of happiness when I saw her lips pull up into a small smile. I walked down the rest of the hallway to the door of our bedroom. I held her in my arms for a few minutes once we reached our bedroom, just for the sake of holding her. I wasn't sure if it was even comforting for her to be held in my arms like this, but I hoped like hell it did because it definitely comforted me having her so close to me and at the moment it felt like I absolutely needed her as close as physically possible to me or I might break down.

"Thank you," she whispered quietly, lifting her hands from her lap and sliding them around my neck. My smile widened and I adjusted my arms, dipping my head to nuzzle her throat with my nose.

"For what?" I breathed against the skin of her throat, dragging my nose slowly across her skin and inhaling, planting kisses every inch or so.

"For everything. For comforting me just a minute ago. For just holding me. For telling me it's going to be okay and that you're here for me. I'm so scared, Jake. I needed to hear that," she admitted, fiddling with the hair at the nape of my neck. She was quiet for a few seconds before her face became serious, "They're coming for me, aren't they?"

I reluctantly pulled back and brought my face inches from hers. "We don't know that. But Nessie, please… please don't worry. I'll always be here for you no matter what. I would never… ever… let anything ever happen to you," I told her earnestly, speaking my words slowly to emphasize them. "I understand how scary this must be for you, and how frustrating all of this is. But your safety is everything, and not just to me. We'll figure this all out as soon as we can and I promise that we'll come back someday." I took the last step towards the bed and sat down, settling Nessie on my lap. "I know how much all of this means to you Nessie, I'm so sorry that it turned out like this."

"No, Jake. I mean… yes, I'm angry that we have to leave here right after we settled in. This was starting to feel like home," she sighed. But I'm only worried about what this means for everyone else. I don't want anybody getting hurt because of me, especially you." She brought one hand around from the back of my neck to push the hair of my forehead and then stroke my cheek while her other hand continued to play with the hair on the back of my neck.

"Nobody is going to get hurt because of you, Ness. Let's not jump to any conclusions; we don't know what's going on yet," I reminded her.

I bent my neck down to claim her lips and silence any further worries she had. Her mouth opened to me as I opened mine in return, our tongues dancing together and gently massaging one another. I lost myself in the feeling and taste of her; reveling in the way her small, warm frame fit so perfectly into mine and how effortless it was to hold her. I couldn't be bothered to worry about packing up our stuff at the moment, because in my mind it was imperative to kiss her as long as she would allow me. There was nothing more important to me than her happiness and safety, and at the moment I was busy ensuring both of them. I wouldn't have cared if she would allow me to kiss her until the very moment we had to leave; I would give up my every possession without hesitation when it came to her.

She fisted my hair with her hand on the back of my neck and held me close to her, resting her other hand against my heart. After a minute of intense, passionate kissing she whimpered into my mouth and pulled back, resting her forehead against mine as we both panted mildly while trying to catch our breath.

"I don't want to stop," she whispered breathily, pausing to take in a deep breath. I could already tell there was more to what she wanted to say.

"But we have to," I mumbled back, finishing her sentence. I feigned annoyance and sighed, pulling back just a few inches to smile at her so she understood I was joking. She graced me with a beautiful smile, leaning back in to kiss me on the cheek. "There's always later," I assured her.

"_Mmm_," she hummed, "Is it later yet?" She smiled wryly at me before she righted herself in my lap to stand up. As she twisted in my lap, she grazed my seemingly permanent erection. I really couldn't help myself when it came to any sort of physical contact with her. She pushed herself back against me and laughed to herself, "Sheesh, Jake. Again? You're insatiable."

I rested my chin on her shoulder and caught her earlobe between my lips, "Only for you. I can't help myself around you, you're just so god damn sexy."

She looked towards the door and back to my face and then back towards the door, contemplating something. "Do you want me to… umm," she trailed off suggestively, running her fingers along the line of my jaw.

"No," I chuckled. "I believe I owe you one anyways. It can wait. We really should start packing."

She sighed and dropped her eyes back down to her lap, "Okay." She fiddled with her hands for a few seconds before looking back up to my face with a sly smile, "So, later then?"

"Of course. Do you honestly think I could turn you down if we didn't have something important to do?" I leaned down to kiss her, nudging her nose with mine. "Besides, we have guests right now and I prefer to hear what I do to you. I think I'd be a little disappointed if you had to hold back."

"Jake," she sighed and shivered, "You're driving me crazy."

"I'm going to drive you insane later," I told her sincerely, waggling my eyebrows at her. "Come on, let's get packing."

We spent the rest of the day packing up our essentials. Nessie refused to pack everything up because she was adamant about eventually coming back. I didn't argue with her; for starters we already had a good amount of our possessions packed up, and secondly whatever she left behind here she would have a replacement back at the family house.

Once we had packed up our belongings in our room, Nessie made her way to the closet. She stood there a moment cataloguing everything before she began picking through certain items she wanted to take. She eventually noticed her guitar case on the floor.

"Oh, son of a bitch," she complained incredulously.

I zipped up the last of my bags that I'd just finished packing and looked over towards her. She had one hand on her hip and the other on her forehead, pulling at the hair that fell in her face in frustration. I came up behind her and rested my chin on her head and my hands on her hips. "What's the matter?"

"This," she replied, pointing at her guitar case, the pick-up receipt still on top. "I was supposed to go pick it up a few days ago." She huffed out a breath and began bending down to pick it up, "We're not going to have enough time to go and pick…," she stopped once she'd picked it up by the handle, noticing it wasn't empty like she expected it to be. She shook it once in her hand to confirm it wasn't empty. I smiled down at her while she turned her head to the side to look up at me with a confused look on her face. "This is supposed to be… Did you…," she trailed off as she unbuckled the clasps holding the case closed. She set it on the ground and opened it before looking back up to me, "Did you do this?"

"Yep," I said, grinning triumphantly at her. I had completely forgot I was going to surprise her with this when she came home from class the other day. I suppose I got a little sidetracked after we went hunting, not that I was complaining; I wouldn't mind getting 'sidetracked' like that again. I remember telling her about it even after our post-hunting activities, but was again distracted after she told me about the douchebag potentially pressing charges. It wasn't like I could be faulted for forgetting to bring it up again, my mind was a jumbled mess by the time we got back to the house. Besides, this ended up working out even better than I had expected, even though the reason behind her finding it wasn't worth celebrating.

"Aw, Jake," she said sweetly, closing the case back and standing up to face me. "When?"

"Just the other day when you were at class all day. This was the 'other' surprise I was talking about on our way back from hunting, but I guess I got a little sidetracked. I was going to cheer you up with it." I shrugged when she just stared at me with narrowed eyes like she was suspicious. "I was bored, and you'd left me such a nice gift that morning so I wanted to do something nice in return," I said with a bawdy raise of my eyebrows.

I got just the reaction I was looking for. She smiled shyly as she blushed a tiny bit, her cheeks becoming a delicious shade of pink, and dropped her eyes from mine. After a second she peered up at me with her beautiful brown eyes from underneath her lashes, the corner of her bottom lip caught between her teeth in a devilish grin. She raised her hand to my chest and with her pointer finger she began to draw imaginary patterns. "Well, now I feel like I owe _you_ one," she whispered in a sultry voice.

"No," I shook my head. "That would make... us… even," I stammered out, having a hard time staying coherent because of her. Her finger continued to run circuits along my chest while she stared at me with that sexy, seductive look on her face. The combination of the two had me rock hard already and she had hardly touched me or done anything even remotely sexual, other than eye-fucking me from underneath her lashes. She looked so beautiful when she looked at me like that, and I couldn't explain why but I was instantly aroused any and every time she bit her lip like that_._ She was progressively going lower and lower at such a slow pace that it was beginning to become painful, driving me absolutely crazy. Just the thought of her hands on me in that way made me want to take her right here and now. I had to close my eyes and take a deep breath, reaching my hand down the front of my pants to re-adjust myself so that my erection wasn't straining against my jeans so much. I was almost of the mind to completely ditch my pants, quickly becoming tired of the uncomfortable feeling it was causing.

She laughed as I reached my hands down my pants. "Am I driving you insane?" She quipped, mocking my comment from a few minutes ago. She knew exactly what she was doing to me, I was just having a hard time believing she was really doing this with her family and part of my pack here.

"God, yes. We have to stop, Ness," I said reluctantly, bringing my hand up to capture hers and still it. I brought it up to my face and kissed her knuckles. "If this goes on any longer I'm not going to be able to hold back, and I really don't want to embarrass you in front of your family."

She nodded in assent, "Okay." Even though she agreed, she still had a small pout on her face which made me laugh.

"Unless you don't care about them being here," I said suggestively, running my hand up her ribcage. "If that's the case I'll make love to you right here," I pressed further, punctuating my sentence by palming her breast. "Right now." I bent down and dropped my head to place an open mouthed kiss on her collar bone, pinching her nipple with the hand I used to grab her breast.

"_Ungh_," she groaned, wrapping her hands around my neck and holding me there. "Okay, okay. I understand what you mean now," she whispered breathily into my ear.

"I promise I'll make it up to you. You've _got_ to know how _hard_ this is for me to turn you down. No pun intended," I joked.

She groaned at my terrible joke, "Ugh, Jake. That was awful." She ended up cracking a smile and laughing anyways.

"Are you ready? Good to go?"

"I'm ready," she confirmed. "But I wouldn't say I'm good to go."

"I know. I'm not happy about having to leave either, but until we get everything figured out this is in our best interest," I reminded her, hoping she understood that I was truly just as frustrated about having to put our life up here on hold.

"I understand. Safety first, right? Isn't that the first rule of imprinting?" She said without much emotion.

I was taken aback by her comment. "You're happiness is most important to me, Ness. But of course I want you to be safe. It would be a little difficult to be happy if your life was in jeopardy."

She shook her head to herself, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I know you're just worried for me. That was rude of me, you didn't deserve that."

"Don't apologize. I know that I can be… overbearing at times. I just- I want to give the world to you, Ness. I want to fulfill your every desire and I know that more often than not that imprinting gets in the way."

"That's not true," she said, shaking her head again. She stood on the tips of her toes and craned her neck to kiss me. I leaned down to meet her halfway, resting my palms on her hips. She kissed me softly, moving from my lips to my ear, "You're everything I want and need, and I wouldn't have you any other way."

I pulled her closer to me by her hips before lifting her up so she was face to face with me. "Ditto," I replied, leaning in to kiss her while spinning us across the room towards our luggage. I set her down next to the bed and bent down to grab the majority of our bags. "Shall we?"

We brought our bags out to her car, deciding to take hers because not only was it more spacious, but it was 4-wheel drive and actually worth taking, unlike my car. We were going to leave my car here to make it look like the house was still occupied. Seth and Nichole shared a car, so they would be taking theirs back. They had bought Emmett's jeep from him before moving up here, wanting a car with 4-wheel drive to handle the snow. Seth didn't have a car before moving up here, and Nichole drove an older model Honda Civic that she had worries about driving even in the rain, not to mention the fact that Seth hardly fit into it.

Embry and Brady had run up, as did Carlisle and Emmett, which would allow them to get back in less than half the time it would take us to drive. Not only did they not have to stick to roads, allowing them to take a more direct route, but they didn't have to go out of their way to refuel, take bathroom breaks, or deal with bad drivers and traffic. Plus, they didn't have to pack up their belongings and take them back with them.

Once we had packed up everything we needed and given the house a thorough double-check, we all met again in the living room. Nessie and Nichole had just gone into the kitchen to grab snacks and drinks for the road. Taking a look around the room, I noticed Carlisle's doctor bag, which reminded me of something we were supposed to take care of tonight.

"Carlisle, I almost forgot about tonight. Are you and Emmett still planning on dealing with him?"

"Yes. Everything's taken care of," he assured me. "Once you're all on your way, Emmett and I will stay behind and take care of it. Just because you have to leave doesn't mean we should leave any unfinished business."

"Good," Seth said with a firm voice. "Nichole was wondering about that earlier, and to be honest I was a little worried we were going to let it slide."

"Will you guys be alright by yourselves? I mean with Demetri roaming around. I'm sure Embry and Brady could stay behind for the extra protection if you want," I offered.

"What do we look like, a couple of pussies?" Emmett scoffed.

Carlisle chuckled lightly at Emmett and shook his head. "Thank you, but that shouldn't be necessary. I do appreciate your offer and your concern though, Jacob. You've always been very considerate of my family and our well-being."

I just shrugged at him before approaching him and holding my hand out to shake his hand. "Thanks again, Carlisle. We'll see you soon." He returned the handshake and wished us a safe trip. I did the same with Emmett before finally giving Embry and Brady a hug goodbye as well. Nessie and Nichole came out of the kitchen with multiple bags of food and bottled drinks in their hands. I grabbed the bags from Nessie to free up her hands so she could say her goodbyes too. Seth did the same with Nichole and we went out together to put the bags in our respective cars. We both stood there for a moment looking at the house while we waited for Nessie and Nichole.

"This really sucks, man," Seth said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Right as we were all starting to really get used to life up here.

"I know," I agreed with him. "I'm not especially happy about any of this. I hate seeing Nessie like this. How's Nichole doing?"

"She's doing okay. She's worried sick about Demetri snooping around. The only thing she knows about the Volturi are the stories Nessie or you have told her, I've never told her any. I think as sad as she is to leave this place behind, she's relieved to get everyone to safety." He leaned back against their car and lifted his wrist to check the time, letting out a deep breath through his nose. We could hear Nessie and Nichole starting to finish up inside. "Is Nessie doing okay? She didn't look so good when we were on the couch."

"Yeah, at least now she is," I told him, mirroring his movements and leaning against Nessie's car. "As soon as she heard Demetri's name she was worried that it was going to be a repeat of what happened in Forks when she was younger and she just kind of shut down for a little bit. She assumed the Volturi were coming for her again."

"Shit," he replied and looked over at me. I nodded at himin agreement; _shit_ was right. "Yeah, I guess I'd be a little freaked out too."

We both quiet down then, hearing our girls approaching the door with everyone behind them. They all came out and waited around in between our cars. I went over to Seth and gave him a fist bump and a hug before I turned to Nichole to pick her up in a hug. It wasn't really necessary to say goodbye to them, since they were heading to the same destination as us, but I did anyways. "Drive safe, alright? We'll see you two soon." I put Nichole down and found my spot next to Nessie, throwing my arm over her shoulder as we turned to face everyone else.

"Thanks again, Carlisle," I called out to him. He and Emmett were both standing on the porch. We had given them a set of keys to lock up the house when they made their way back to the Cullen house. "See you guys soon."

"Drive safe, Jake. You too, Seth," Carlisle answered back. "See you in a couple of days."

We started to load into our separate cars, Seth driving in theirs and myself driving Nessie's. We were trying to divide our driving time into shifts so that we could minimize travel time. The plan was for the passenger to sleep while the other person drove, and then switch off whenever the driver became tired. Seth and Nichole had planned on doing the same thing, but Seth insisted that if she was tired or anything along those lines that they would stop and stay the night somewhere rather than risk getting in an accident. When Seth first mentioned that idea, it was obvious that Nichole was annoyed and was going to argue with him. I talked to her away from Seth and told her that he wasn't trying to be a nuisance and was only worried for her well-being. I also reminded her that she would have to be in the car with him for the next 40 or so hours and that she of all people knows just how big of a pain in the ass Seth can be when he wants to. She ended up relenting to him with a mischievous smile on her face that made me feel bad for Seth for the duration of this trip.

Embry and Brady gave us one more collective goodbye before they sauntered off to the tree line beside the house, already beginning to discard their shorts before they had fully reached cover. Nessie hopped into the passenger side as I arranged the last of our belongings in the trunk before shutting it. I hopped into the driver seat and closed the door, reaching over to take Nessie's hand and resting them on the center console. The car was peacefully quiet beside the sound of our breathing as we took a moment to just look at the house that had become our home over the past few months.

After a moment I heard Nessie sniffle from beside me. Without even bothering to look or ask, I leaned over the center console and kissed her until she was breathless. "'I'm sorry, Ness. This place was starting to feel like home. I fucking hate that we're not leaving here on our own terms. I promise we'll be back here someday, as long as you want to come back."

She smiled sadly at me, nodding her head fervently. "I'm really going to miss this place."

"I know. We made a lot of great memories here." I leaned over and kissed right below her ear, "A lot of firsts." I trailed kisses from her ear to her jaw, "Things I can't wait to do again with you." She started to giggle, and I smiled against her as I kissed from her jaw to her cheek.

"Jake…," she giggled, turning to face me. I continued kissing her, kissing all over her face now that I was able to. I peppered her with kisses from her cheek up to her forehead, dropping down to the tip of her nose. She laughed to herself, a giddy kind of laugh that went straight to my heart. She reached her hands up to secure my face as I dropped down the last inch to kiss her lips, holding me just an inch away from my destination. "You're supposed to be driving. Seth and Nichole already left," she said and jerked her head to the side in the direction of where there car was.

As I began to turn my head to confirm that they'd really left, Nessie took me by surprise and captured my lips with hers. Her tongue slid between my lips to begin caressing mine. I couldn't help but sigh as I tasted her, consequently making my pants uncomfortably tight in the crotch region. She slid one of her hands around to the back of my head and grabbed a fistful of my hair. She relented her kiss and pulled back slightly, tugging my head back and sucking my bottom lip between hers as she pulled back to look me in the eyes. I opened my eyes and immediately noticed the glimmer of intensity in her irises. I leaned back in and placed one more kiss on her lips before sitting back in my seat, letting out a deep breath. We both sat there for a few seconds staring at each other, collecting ourselves. _This is going to be a long, torturous drive._

I turned the key in the ignition and started the car, putting it into drive. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she answered, leaning back and resting her feet on the dashboard.

The first few hours went by in a breeze. We killed time by taking turns putting on songs from Nessie's iPod. Each time I would choose a song I'd entertain and annoy her by singing the chorus at the top of my lungs, usually butchering the tone of the song. I couldn't carry a tune if it was in a bucket. Most of the time Nessie would laugh, but she'd smack my arm if I got too loud or ruined a song she liked. Occasionally she would start singing along to a song she liked and I would sit and listen in awe. She had the voice of an angel, and was able to hit every high and low note that the original singer was able to. It was ridiculous how musically talented she was. I was glad that I'd gotten around to picking up her guitar because watching her sing reminded me of just how beautifully she played, and I also knew that she might use it as an outlet for her frustration at having to leave. Then again, she always preferred piano, and since we were going back to the Cullen house she'd probably end up playing that instead of her guitar.

After Nessie had enough of my singing, she revoked my rights to choose songs. She set it to an easy-going, lighter toned playlist and reclined her seat back, resting her head on her jacket against the door. I assumed she was trying to get some sleep, so I sat quietly for a while and just stole sideways glances at her from time to time. For a few hours I spaced out as I drove, thinking about whatever my mind chose to focus on. Most of the time it was Nessie.

I got startled when I felt Nessie's warm fingers crawl up my forearm on the armrest. She rested her hand in mind, intertwining our fingers together. I brought her hand up to my face, kissing the back of her hand. "How was your nap?"

"I couldn't really sleep," she mumbled, flipping through the iPod screen with her free hand. "I tried for a bit but just gave up after an hour."

"Oh, I thought you were sleeping all this time."

"I was just laying there watching you for a bit," she said nonchalantly. "I'm surprised you didn't catch me, since you kept looking over at me."

"Did you like what you see?" I asked, acting overly smug about it. I ran my hand through my hair for dramatic effect.

"I could ask you the same thing. A couple times I was convinced you were going to reach over and start fondling me," she laughed.

"What makes you think I wasn't thinking about it? If you were 'asleep'," I said using finger quotations, "For another hour, I probably would have."

"You perv." She lightly smacked my arm and sat back. "Tsk, tsk," she chided teasingly.

"Well since you can't sleep, do you want to talk?" I suggested.

"Okay." She clicked the power button on the radio before putting her iPod away. "About what?"

"You seemed pretty excited about what Carlisle told you earlier, but you seemed kind of nervous when I asked about it." I glanced over at her, noticing the way she tensed up. I didn't like that one bit.

"Yeah," she said with a drawn out sigh. "I just didn't want to get started on all of that until we were alone and had some time. I didn't mean to make you worry." She brought her other arm up to slowly drag her fingers along my forearm.

"Well we've got plenty of time, and we're alone. Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, being a bit more straightforward this time. I didn't want to pry if she wasn't ready to talk about it, but I'd be lying if I said she didn't have me curious.

She seemed to mull over my question for a minute in her head, continuing to run her fingers along my arm as she stared blankly at our joined hands. "Yes. I think we should talk about it, but…," she hesitated.

"What's wrong?" I squeezed her hand softly in comfort.

"Just promise me that you'll tell me what you're really thinking. That you'll give me your honest answer and not the one you think I want to hear." She tilted her chin up to meet my gaze, her eyes serious and unwavering. "_Your_ opinion matters the most to me. Not the one you feel like you should tell me."

My eyes darted from the road and back into her eyes a half dozen times trying to gauge her seriousness and figure out where her sudden intensity had come from. I had never seen that particular look on her face ever in my life and it had me worried. _What the hell did Carlisle tell her?_

"Jake? Please," she begged impatiently.

"I promise," I blurted out quickly, unable to stand hearing her beg. It fucking _hurt_ to hear her beg; I would do anything to make it end as quickly as possible, or prevent it from ever happening. I slowed the car a bit and met her gaze again, matching her seriousness, "I promise."

"Thank you," she whispered in relief. She suddenly looked nervous and turned to stare out the windshield of the car for a few seconds before dropping her eyes down to her lap, deciding how she should start. I could hardly keep up with how quickly her moods were changing.

"Ness, please just tell me everything is okay before you start. Please tell me everything is alright." I felt uncomfortable in my own skin seeing her so nervous about talking to me. It made me feel like there was something seriously wrong, like maybe I had done something that was making her act this way around me. Something wasn't right here; she was having me make promises one second, begging the next, and then nervous immediately after- all things I'd rarely ever seen her do before and now they were happening simultaneously. I had no idea what the fuck was going on and it had me panicking. I could feel my grip on the steering wheel tighten, my knuckles screaming in protest, the steering wheel apparently screaming louder.

Her head shot up towards me with a surprised look on her face. She glanced down at my hands on the steering wheel, "Jake! Calm down!" She pushed herself out of her seat, dropping her hands from mine and kneeling on the center console while roughly grabbing my head and hugging it to her chest, careful not to jerk it away from the road. "Calm down, baby. Everything is okay," she chanted a few times in my ear while she ran her fingers through my hair. It worked; I was able to calm down after a few deep breaths, focusing on the feeling of my cheek against the warm, soft skin of the top of her breasts that was peeking out of her tank top. I tilted my head to the side a bit and rubbed my cheek back and forth over the smooth skin there, not ashamed in the least.

"Better?" she asked, pulling back slightly to look at my face.

"Yeah. You were scaring the shit out of me with your mood swings there. I just assumed the worst and thought something was wrong," I admitted.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous." She was still kneeling on the center console, her arms still wrapped around my head. She bent down from her position and kissed my cheek before she scooted back into her chair. "There's nothing wrong though, I promise."

"What are you so nervous about? You were so excited earlier," I reminded her. "You're not nervous about what I'll think, are you?"

"Well, sort of. I'm more nervous that you won't answer me truthfully, that you'll just say what you think I want to hear."

"I promised you. Of course I'll tell you the truth," I said as sincerely as I could, reaching over for her hand. "Talk to me, Ness. Please?"

She blew a deep breath slowly out of her mouth, reaching up to push her hair off her forehead. "Well, I asked Carlisle about a lot of the things that have been happening lately to try to figure out why it's happening. Like the urge to bite you. But, I also asked him about if it was possible for me to get pregnant, and also if it was possible for _you_ to get me pregnant. We talked a little bit about birth control too."

"Okay," I said calmly. "What did you find out?" I wanted to stay as calm and collected as I could so as not to worry her. For some reason she was already having a hard time telling me all of this, and I didn't want to make it any harder for her.

"Carlisle is going to run some tests to see if it's possible for me to conceive children, but he's pretty confident that I'm able to since I have periods, even though they're a lot less frequent than normal females. He's going to see if birth control would work for me when he does that test also." She took a sideways glance at me and I thought I saw her lips twitch into the start of a smile before she turned to face forward again. "He also said that he doesn't believe there would be any reason why you and I wouldn't be compatible if I'm able to get pregnant."

"That's fucking great news, Ness! Why the hell were you so nervous about telling me this?" I understood that we had never talked about anything like this before, but for her to be _nervous_ about talking to me about it was mindboggling. I had a pretty good idea of just how Nessie felt about having children. The first time we had sex and she mentioned that I needed to use a condom because she wasn't sure if she could get pregnant, I could see that glimmer of hope in her eyes. Obviously she didn't hope that the condom broke or she got pregnant unexpectedly, but it was clear to me that the idea of having a child of her own was something that made her happy.

The idea of having a child with Nessie was something I didn't have to think twice about; of course I wanted to be the father of her child if she wanted to have one. If not only to fulfill her every want and need, but for my own selfish reasons. How could I _not_ want to conceive a child with this beautiful woman? To see her grow round with _our_ child as a way to show the whole world that she is mine, just as much as I am hers.

She sighed and her posture visibly relaxed at my response. "So… you want children?" There was a smile on her face, but she still asked cautiously, wanting a direct answer before she got too excited.

"No," I said and paused, planning to mislead her. When I saw her wince I nearly gave up on trying to be cute and apologized. I slowed the car down and began to pull off to the shoulder. I turned the engine off and shifted in my seat to face her. "I don't want just any children. I want _our_ kids." I leaned over to her seat and held her face between my hands. "Someday in the future, when you're my wife. We'll have as many as you can handle."

I leaned in and attacked her with my lips until she pulled back to catch her breath. I dropped down to place open mouthed kisses and nip at her throat. Her fingers ran through my hair and lightly scratched my scalp, holding me to her. "You're not just saying that, are you?" She asked breathlessly.

"I told you I would honest," I whispered, trailing kisses from her jaw up to the sensitive spot behind her ear. I sucked her earlobe into my mouth, nibbling on it before whispering into her ear, "And I think we should practice how to make them for the future. Starting now."

She pulled my head back by my hair, instantly making me hard at the sensation of her pulling my hair and being rough. Her eyes sparkled with lust and an unspoken urgency as she gazed deeply into my eyes. Without warning, she yanked my head back to expose my throat to her, inching her face closer agonizingly slow. I lost eye contact with her as she cocked her head to the side and placed an open mouth kiss at the hollow of my throat, holding my head in place with her hand in my hair. She placed a long, wet stroke with her tongue from the base of my throat up to my ear.

"I think we can afford to make a few more first memories while we practice," she breathed huskily into my ear and then licked the shell of it. I guess I'd never thought of that. We had never fooled around in a car before and I was suddenly a lot more excited about it.

She dipped back down to begin placing wet, open mouthed kisses along my throat and released my hair from her grip. I pulled back and literally ripped my shirt off, throwing it in the back seat with one hand while the other began to fumble with the button and fly of my jeans. My pants had become so uncomfortably tight from my erection straining against the material that they had become like a second skin and I could hardly undo the button. Nessie pulled her tank top up and over her head and tossed it into the back along with my shirt.

She began to look between us, then around the rest of the car. "Umm… how are we going to…"

I understood what she meant right away, the front seats were going to be a little tricky to maneuver in. "Back seat," I half ordered, half suggested.

I opened my door and nearly fell out onto the highway, which was thankfully empty this hour at night, still tugging at my jeans. Nessie, being tiny and nimble, opted to just climb from the front seat into the back. I slammed the driver door shut, sliding into the back and practically tackling Nessie to the seat once I'd successfully unbuttoned my damn jeans. I started kissing every inch of her skin that was within reach of my lips, stopping once they found material. I slid my hands underneath her back, positioning my legs between hers and rocking my hips into her while I worked on unclasping her bra. I used one hand to slide her bra off and toss it on the floor once the clasp was undone.

She gasped and wrapped her arms around my head, trapping my face in between her cleavage as she lifted her hips to push back against me. I could already feel the warmth of her center even through all these layers of clothes which made me even more determined to rid us of our clothing. I pushed back from her, situating myself on the seat furthest from her and unzipping my fly. I began frantically pulling at the legs and peeling them off, noticing Nessie sitting on the opposite end and watching me intently. I turned to her and crawled up her half naked body, licking around her naval as my other hand cupped her sex through the denim and feeling her incredible warmth.

I lowered my head a couple inches to begin undoing the button of her jeans with my teeth while looking up at her. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth as she looked down at me with fiery lust in her eyes, which nearly made me come on the spot. I pulled down on her zipper and leaned back, hooking my thumbs into the waistline and tugging, leaving her in nothing but a sexy pair of black, lacy panties. I reached down and ripped my boxers off, unable to wait another god damned second for something as mundane as clothing. I fished through our discarded clothing and grabbed my jeans, withdrawing one of the many condoms I'd stashed in my pocket just in case we happened to make a stop along the way.

I hadn't even finished pulling the condom out of my pocket when Nessie surprised me by attacking me. She straddled my lap, pinning me to the seat and claiming my lips with her own. We kissed wildly and passionately, letting our lust pour out of us and into one another. I pushed my hips up into her and she would gyrate her hips in return, continuing until we had to pull back from the kiss to catch our breath.

I cupped her butt in my hands and pushed up into her. "Get these god damn panties off," I growled.

She stood up awkwardly in the car, having to duck her head so much she was basically bent at the hips. She pulled them down a little bit before having trouble ducking the rest of the way because my body was in the way. I chuckled to myself and leaned down to help her, pulling them down the rest of the way so she could step out of them. I tossed them into our pile of clothing and started looking for where I'd put the condom. I turned to look to my left and right, growing impatient after just a few seconds of searching, not wanting to wait any longer to bury myself inside her. It was torture enough having her naked in front of me and being able to smell just how ready she was already for me. Just thinking about her had me licking my lips while I searched.

I about gave up on looking for the one I'd already pulled out and reached down for my jeans to grab another when I heard the foil rip and felt Nessie's warm fingers touch my cheek. I sat back upright to see her smiling devilishly at me, her hand running down my face to my chest. She pushed me back against the seat, her other hand reaching down to find my cock. I laid my head back against the headrest at her initial touch, giving into the amazing feeling of her warm fingers caressing me. She pumped slowly up and down a few times before I felt her place the condom over the tip of my penis and roll it over the rest of my length.

Without any hesitation on her part, she straddled me once again with her hand between us to position me at her entrance. She teased me by running the tip through her folds a few times, pushing against my chest when I tried to push my hips up into her. She gripped me tightly before bucking her hips forward and sliding herself downwards onto me. I let out a deep breath I didn't realize I'd been holding, lolling my head forward to touch my forehead to hers and wrapping my arms around her. I had to sit there for a moment and even out my breathing. I hadn't even realized I was practically hyperventilating in anticipation of being inside her.

"Jake?" Her voice was husky with want, but I could still hear the confusion in her voice. She reached up and laid her palm against my cheek, and without even making a conscious decision to do so I leaned into the warmth of her hand. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I grunted, moving my hips to press slowly into her, loving the way her body naturally gripped me. "I just got a little worked up, I needed to reign myself in. How could anything be wrong when this feels so right?"

I unwrapped my arms from around her and placed them on her hips, resting my head back against the headrest. She drooped forward to press herself against me, wrapping her arms around my neck. With another raise of her hips, she lowered herself onto me until I was fully sheathed inside her, eliciting a small moan from her. She continued her slow movements for a moment to allow her body to reacquaint itself with me and also allowing me to feel every twitch of her muscles as her inner walls hugged me.

Nessie nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck, kissing my collar bone, my jaw, my throat, and always finding her way back to my lips. I sat there motionless besides raising my hips to match every rise and fall of her hips, allowing her to take control and set the pace as she pleased. We made love slowly, basking in the warmth and touch of each other's bodies. She sometimes threw her head back in pleasure and let out a long and drawn out moan, and I would bury my face in between her breasts or nip at the hollow of her throat, placing wet opened mouth kisses on her skin until she would loll her head forward and I could kiss and taste her once again.

Her hands settled on my shoulders, using them as leverage to drive herself harder onto my cock. Something sparked within her, and her need suddenly became urgent. She quickened her pace, putting more force behind every movement of her hips and causing me to groan in response.

"Fuck, Ness," I grunted, hearing my voice take the husky tone she said she loved so much. "You're so warm." I dipped my head into the crook of her neck, kissing her collar bone. "So tight." I thrust my hips upward as she raised herself to drop back down, causing her to moan loudly. "You're absolutely perfect." I dipped my hips down and drove into her again, keeping my hips and her raised up and effectively impaling her on my cock. "I love you," I grunted again, dropping my hips down. I would thrust into her and dip my hips in between each word to punctuate each one. "So," _thrust, _"So,"_ dip, _"Much."_ Thrust._

Her head fell back in pleasure, her arms still around my neck, causing her back to arch and bend me deep inside her. She squealed softly and pressed herself against me firmly once again, one of her hands reaching up to cup my face. Her eyes met mine and I was instantly lost in them. My senses became attuned to her; I couldn't see, hear, taste, smell, or feel anything but Nessie. It felt like I was imprinting all over again, the bond between us somehow taking a life of its own. I had never felt so connected to her in my entire life and it was so surreal at first that it felt like a dream.

Then I realized exactly what I was feeling. _Her_. I reached my hand up and placed my hand over hers on my cheek. "Nessie, I- I can feel you."

She stilled herself for a moment, furrowing her brow in confusion at me. I applied a little bit of pressure over her hand on my cheek and brought my other hand up to lay it over her heart. "I can't hear you, but I can feel you. I can feel _everything_," I emphasized, lifting my hips into her a bit to clarify.

Every movement between us felt twice as rewarding to me. I could still feel her warmth and the amazing way her body clamped down on me as I pushed into her. But now she was somehow transmitting the pleasure _she_ received from those same movements. It felt unreal.

Realization dawned on her face and her eyes widened, pulling me further into the depths of them. "Sorry," she whispered.

She went to remove her palm from my cheek and I grasped it lightly and held it in place. "No," I begged, pleading to her with my eyes. "I- It's incredible."

I slid my hands across the smooth skin of her body, settling them on her hips once again and rocking into her. She slowly lifted herself off of me, starting up her rhythm once again. Being able to feel every sensation that she was feeling made me a man on a mission, wanting to use it to my advantage to please her. I would raise my hips at different angles, finding exactly what she liked best. I started working in double time, thrusting into her when she would lower herself onto me and again she would raise herself up again.

"Ohhhh fuck," she moaned. Her head fell forward against my shoulder, using the skin there to stifle the sounds of her whimpering. I slid one hand from her hip to where we connected, using the pad of my thumb to work tight circles on her clit. "Jake!" She screamed out, making me smile. "So good, baby."

I could feel how close she was getting, both from the sounds she was making more frequently as well as the quickened, almost violent movement of her hips, as well as being able to feel it through her gift. She lifted her head off my shoulder and leaned her forehead against mine, ensnaring me in the hold of her eyes.

"Come with me," she rasped.

I nodded against her forehead, unable to speak because I was too busy grunting with every thrust of my hips. As we neared closer to her orgasm, my mouth began watering to the point that I had to swallow a couple times before I started drooling. Nessie sat there watching my face intently the whole time, rotating her hips around me. She seemed to understand that I was feeling the same urge that she was once I began exposing my throat to her, letting her know it was alright to bite me if she wanted to.

Images formed in my head of Nessie and Carlisle talking in our old bedroom. I flinched at first, freezing my movements until I realized that she was purposely showing me this.

"…_Perhaps it might help you if Jake were to do something similar. It could be that you feel the need to keep biting him because he has yet to stake his own claim, so to speak."_

_"You think I should have Jake bite me?" Nessie asked slowly and skeptically._

_Carlisle shrugged, "I don't think it could hurt. I can't say for sure if it will even help, I'm merely making a suggestion."_

The visions faded away just as quickly as they came and I had to replay their conversation over in my head to make sure that I really understood what she was asking me to do. I lowered my chin back down to face her and saw that she had her head turned like I had just had mine, exposing her neck to me. _She really wants me to bite her. _I kept thrusting into her while I mentally contemplated what to do. I didn't want to bite her, it went against every instinct I had. I didn't want to purposely cause her pain. _She wants you to_, my conscience reminded me.

"Jake, please," she whimpered.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. She really wants me to._ I had to act quick, because if I didn't do it now I was going to lose it and come, regardless of if I bit her or not. I lowered my mouth to where her neck met her shoulder, placing an opened mouth kiss there. She slammed down on me hard and swiveled her hips, bringing me to the cusp of my orgasm.

_Please,_ she mentally begged me.

Her walls began to clamp down on me and sent me over the edge, the pressure in my groin exploding throughout my body. I bit down into her flesh, immediately feeling the sensation it caused her, causing her inner walls to grip me even tighter. I was so overwhelmed with joy that it wasn't causing her any pain that my jaw tightened reflexively, biting down onto her harder and making her mewl as her orgasm hit. Biting her harder only increased her pleasure, which in turn increased my own. I roared loudly into her skin as I exploded into her pulse after pulse, feeling the intense sensation of my own orgasm as well as hers. She screamed my name loudly, collapsing against my chest when her body stopped shaking. The tremors from the intensity of my orgasm left me shaking violently well after it was over.

I unlocked my jaw, dislodging my teeth from her skin. I became panicked when I realized just how hard I had bit her, hoping like hell that I didn't make her bleed. I lifted my head from her shoulder and sighed in relief when I saw there was merely a red bite mark and no pierced skin. Nessie peeked up at me from her spot on my chest, smiling warmly at me. I leaned my head back against the headrest and stared down at her, wrapping my arms around her and running my hands through her hair running down her back. I hugged her closer to me, burying my face in her hair and inhaling. We sat there enjoying the feel of our bodies pressed together, still connected in the best way possible. I couldn't help but occasionally raise my hips into her and appreciate the way her body naturally responded.

"That was," I paused, not really sure what word would adequately describe what just happened.

"Weird? Intense?" She offered, laughing to herself. "I have no idea what just happened."

"I could _feel_ you," I marveled. "Everything."

"I didn't know I could do that," she mumbled, raising her hand to look at her palm in confusion. She looked adorable, like a child examining a new toy for the first time.

I grabbed up her hand she was looking at, brining it closer to my face for inspection just to humor her. "What else are you capable of?" I spoke directly to her hand. She laughed at me just like I hoped she would. I smiled down at her, loving the way her eyes sparkled with happiness. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"You're not so bad yourself," she replied wryly.

"So what was that… with Carlisle? Did it help?"

"He suggested it, thinking it might help," she shrugged. "I think-"

She was interrupted by her cell phone in the front seat, alerting her that she had a text message.

"Hang on," she sighed, untangling herself from me. She sat upright and unfortunately made me slide out of her. I groaned sadly at the loss of contact. She laughed to herself and stroked my cheek with her fingers, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. "Don't be sad," she cooed, placing a kiss on my cheek.

I reached down and peeled off my condom, tossing it in our makeshift trash bag that I'd been throwing food wrappers and drinks in. I snagged my ruined boxers off the floor and wiped myself off as Nessie worked on grabbing her phone. I sat back against the seat and looked up once I was all done, smiling mischievously as I took in her form.

She had turned around and grabbed the driver and passenger seat headrests for balance, leaning forward to grab her phone off the dashboard. She stood there in front of me naked and bending over, her beautiful pussy just a foot or so from my face. Even after she had grabbed the phone, she stood there bent over the seats as she read and responded to the text.

"It's Nichole," she said over her shoulder. "They're wondering how far along we are."

I slid myself forward on the seat and inched my face closer to her center until I was within distance to lick her. I quickly gripped the tops of her thighs, causing her to gasp and look over her shoulder in surprise at me. I blew out slowly through my mouth onto her wet, pink folds- hoping to cause that cooling sensation she had teased me with in the past.

I wasn't able to be patient enough to tease her; being this close to her had only worked me into a frenzy. I inhaled through my nose, wanting to appreciate the heavenly smell of her before I tasted her. I hadn't even finished breathing in when my tongue pushed its way through her folds, immediately seeking out her clit. I reached my hand up to use it on her clit after noticing just how awkward of a position this was. I delved my tongue deep within her, exploring her body, and was rewarded with a gush of moisture and a long moan. She wiggled her backside against me, pressing herself against my mouth.

I pulled back after a moment, not satisfied with the awkwardness of this position. I debated taking her from behind but decided against it when I realized I'd have to take the time to grab another condom. I gripped her hips and yanked her back to me, lying back on the back seat but having to bend my knees up because I was way too tall to lay down. I turned her around so she was facing me and positioned her on top of my chest. When I started to pull her closer to my face she looked down at me with wide eyes and a questioning look on her face.

"Come here," I beckoned but she didn't seem to understand what I was implying. "Scoot forward." I almost started laughing at myself when I was about to just tell her to sit on my face, realizing just how terrible that sounded. I pulled her to me again but she didn't budge initially. I tried pulling her closer again and she finally relented, positioning her knees on both sides of my face but keeping her body raised above me. I couldn't stand waiting any longer so I craned my neck up and began to lick through her folds, nudging her clit with my nose. She lowered herself onto me slowly, her backside resting on the top of my chest. I moaned as her wet heat enveloped me, loving how every trickle of her juices flowed directly into my waiting mouth.

I brought one hand up and over her thigh, pressing circles into her swollen clit. She whimpered and bucked her hips before leaning back to rest her hands on my chest, arching her back and pressing her breasts out. Her eyes closed in pleasure and she captured her bottom lip between her teeth, her whimpers and moans muted because her mouth was closed.

I lost myself in the sounds she made, working hard to elicit even more from her. I would switch between pressing circles into her clit with the pad of my thumb and sucking on it lightly while rubbing my tongue over it.

She surprised me when she reached back to grope my cock, which was already rock hard again just from tasting her. She sporadically pumped up and down, stopping only when she would moan or throw her head back in pleasure. I knew she was getting close from the sounds she was making and the way her hips started to tremble. I picked up my pace with both my fingers and tongue until she leaned forward, throwing her hands out against the door and started to pant.

"Oh fuck," she whimpered. After a few more licks and circles with my thumb her body stiffened above me and she cried out my name. She sat there leaned against the door and panting as she came down from her orgasm.

I placed my hands on her hips and lifted her slightly, raising my chest up to settle her between my legs. She pushed herself against the opposite door, still mildly panting. Her skin was flushed and strands of her hair stuck to her cheeks and forehead from the droplets of sweat there. I couldn't help but lick my lips, not wanting to let any of her nectar go to waste. She peered up at me from underneath her eyelashes and blushed when I gave her a bawdy raise of my eyebrows as I cleaned my lips with my tongue, looking away and giggling to herself.

"Best seat in the house?" I asked her smugly, hoping to make her blush even deeper so I could watch.

"I can only think of one that's better," she whispered, her fingers reaching out to stroke the tip of my cock. My erection was still flagged and unwavering, as I'm sure it would be for the next few hours. "Should I…," she trailed off, sitting up on her knees.

"No, no. It's okay. I mean, of course I want you to, but we really should keep going," I told her honestly. "We don't want to fall too far behind. Besides, I owed you one."

I started to gather up our clothing, knowing we had spent enough time fooling around. As much as I wanted to continue, I knew that we really needed to keep driving. I dressed as quickly as I could, slipping my shirt on over my head and shimmying my jeans back on, leaving the zipper and button undone because there was no way I'd be comfortable with an erection already straining against the material.

I turned to help Nessie, regardless of the fact that she didn't need my help. She was in the process of putting her pants back on already. I grabbed her bra off the floor and wrapped it around her chest, not being subtle in the least as I ran my hands across her body and fondled her breasts as I slid them into her bra. She turned her head over her shoulder and kissed me as I buckled the clasp, sliding my hands around to the front to palm her breasts once it was on. I pulled away from the kiss and gave her breasts one last squeeze before I backed up to the door and stepped out.

I opened the driver side door and re-adjusted myself before getting in, trying to get as comfortable as I could with an erection in my jeans. I ended up leaving both the zipper and button undone, just as I thought I would have to. I started the engine back up and turned back to face her, "Ready?"

She smiled at me before she pulled her tank top over her head, humming her response to me, "Mmhmm."

I pulled back onto the freeway, pressing the pedal to the floor to make up for lost-but-totally-worth-it time. Nessie grabbed hold of my shoulder and she leaned in to kiss my cheek right before she climbed from the back into the passenger seat. She ran her fingers through her hair, ridding herself of any knots that she might have found. Once she was done messing with her hair, she pulled it back into a tight ponytail.

"So what were you saying about Carlisle and the biting?" I prompted once she had settled herself back in her seat.

"He thought it might help me with the urges if you did the same thing to me," she started to explain it to me while she searched through her iPod. "I'll show you the whole conversation later, I don't want you veering off the road."

"Okay." I placed my hand on the center console palm up, hoping she would understand that I was asking for her hand. She did; she slid her small, warm hand into my large one and weaved our fingers together. "When will he do the test to find out if you're able to get pregnant?"

She shrugged, "I'd assume once we get to the house and he has all of his equipment. My guess is he'll want a sample from you too."

"Probably."

She sighed and started laughing in relief to herself. It made me smile just hearing her laugh, but I was a little confused as to why she was suddenly feeling relieved. We hadn't been arguing or even talking about anything stressful.

I looked over at her questioningly, willing her to explain the sudden laughter. "Here I was all worried about what you would say or think about the possibility of having kids someday, and there was nothing to worry about at all."

"Why were you worried? You know I would never yell or get mad at you, especially about something you have no control over." I felt bad that she was worried about talking to me, my mind wondering what I had done to make her nervous.

"I know you wouldn't but… I just- I was so excited at just the thought of having a child someday," she stammered. "Not just any child though, _yours_. And then I was sad because I didn't know if that was something you wanted. We've never talked about it before."

"There is nothing on this Earth, other than you, that would make me happier than to see you carrying _my_ child," I told her earnestly. "_Our_ child," I corrected.

"Jakey," she whispered, her voice choked up with emotion. She flipped her armrest up and leaned over the center console to kiss me on the cheek, staying there to place a few more, one after the other. I knew she was up to no good as soon as I heard her use that nickname.

"I love you, Nessie." I turned my head to quickly kiss her and then face the road again. "I want to give you everything you could ever want, and then some." I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she lingered above the center console. I saw her lips curl up into a smug, determined smile. "What is going on in that head of yours? I can literally hear you scheming it's so obvious."

She scoffed playfully at me and pushed my arm off the armrest to flip it up and out of the way. She sat up on her knees in her seat and leaned over, licking from my ear down to my lips, where she captured my bottom one between her teeth. "I was thinking that there was still time for a few more first memories." She unbuckled my seat belt and slid her hands down my chest to the opening of my jeans, which were wide open from neglecting to button or zip them up.

"Shit, Ness," I breathed unevenly, already knowing what she had in mind.

She yanked my jeans a bit downward, sliding her hand into the opening and pulling my cock free of its denim prison. Considering I'd ruined my boxers earlier and I was still hard, it took little effort on her part. Her fingers wrapped around my shaft and ran up and down it painfully slow, tickling the skin there and causing me to hiss.

"Oh fuck, Nessie," I rasped in the husky voice I knew she loved. "I'm not gonna last."

"I'm not expecting you to," she whispered devilishly, leaning further over me and placing one hand on my thigh. She gripped me tight around the base of my cock with her other hand and leaned over to swirl her tongue around the tip. I lifted my hips slightly to push further into her mouth. She took me in as far as she could before closing her mouth around me and sucking hard as she retreated upwards, sliding her tongue back and forth across my cock.

I was beginning to lose concentration and had to slow the car down just to play it safe. I considered pulling over again, but knew I would just get carried if I had the chance to. I tried telling her how good it felt, but it came out as an incoherent mess, "Oh my go- fuck, I'm… wow, Ness." I took a deep breath to steady myself and try again, but at that moment she chose to drag her teeth along my shaft. "It's so goo- _Holy shit_!" I yelled, unable to modulate my voice once she'd used her teeth.

She started pumping up and down with the hand around the base of my cock, bobbing up and down with her mouth at a quicker pace. I knew that I was at the brink, the familiar pressure in my groin beginning to expand. "I'm gonna come, Ness."

She hummed around me, sending vibrations throughout my whole body. My head fell back against the headrest and I tightened my grip on the steering wheel in anticipation, grunting every few seconds like a damn animal you would see on National Geographic during mating season. Her hand around the base of my cock gripped me tightly and she began to flick her tongue back and forth, sucking hard against me. She took the rest of me in her mouth and pressed her tongue firm against the underside while scraping her teeth along the top as she moved upwards, only to take me in again and do it all over.

I grunted and groaned as the pressure within me exploded. She continued to swirl her tongue around the tip and suck lightly as I roared through my orgasm, milking me for everything I had as I emptied myself down her throat with each tremor of my body. I fought the urge to close my eyes and give in to the pleasure of it all, knowing that I needed to keep some of my focus on driving to make sure we didn't end up driving into a ditch. I saw Nessie's throat muscles contract and watched her swipe the back of her hand across her mouth out of the corner of my eye.

As it was, I swerved back and forth between the lines while I tried desperately to regain my composure. Nessie's hands slid over mine on the steering wheel, "I got it, Jake. Let go." She didn't have to tell me twice. I dropped my hands from the steering wheel and let them fall into my lap while I threw my head back against the headrest and closed my eyes, taking in slow and deep breaths while I came down from my post-coital high.

The sound of her laughter brought me back to reality. I looked over at the wide, amused smile on her face before looking down at myself to see what the fuss was all about. Other than my dick hanging out of my pants, there wasn't anything particularly funny about the way I looked. "What?" I asked, both amused and confused.

"You may want to step on the gas a little bit," she laughed. I pressed down on the gas pedal before glancing at the odometer, which read 30 miles per hour. Somewhere in the middle of climaxing or trying to recover I'd completely taken my foot off the pedal, making the car coast and naturally slow down.

I nudged her hands away from the steering wheel and took back control of the car. "I'm sorry, my nymphomaniac girlfriend just gave me road head for the first time, and it was an amazing blow job. We're lucky I didn't pass out like the last time."

"Nymphomaniac?" She yelled, sounding offended. _Ah, shit,_ I mentally groaned. "I'm sorry that I wanted to pleasure you," she said acridly, all traces of amusement drained from her face.

"Nessie," I mumbled apologetically, reaching out to touch her hand. She pulled it back when I was inches away. I hung my head, unsure of why the fuck I just said that and why she took offense to it. "I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it like that, I was just trying to tease you."

She pouted and turned away from me, pretending to be more interested in the darkness outside her window. "Please, Ness. I never meant to offend you." I watched for some sort of reaction out of my peripheral vision. Nothing. "Nessie, please," I begged, "Talk to me. I'm so fucking sorry. I love you, you have to know I never meant to disrespect you like that."

She started shaking subtly in her chair and brought her hand up to wipe at her eyes. _Fuck. You fucking made her cry._ I reached over to touch her shoulder and she thankfully didn't bat my hand away. A quiet gasp escaped her mouth and my heart clenched in my chest knowing that I'd made her cry. I felt my own eyes begin to well up when she turned to face me, a huge smile plastered on her face. She started laughing maniacally at me, doubling over with laughter.

"You should… have seen your… face!" She got out between laughs. She took a deep breath and wiped at her eyes again, apparently laughing so hard she was crying. "You're not the only one who is capable of teasing."

"Maybe one of these days I'll try eating you out while you're driving and we'll see how you fare," I quipped.

Her eyes widened, "I'm going to take you up on that."

"See? Nympho."

She smacked my arm and gave me a stern look, "Hey! Talk about pot calling the kettle black. You may want to put your dick back in your pants before you start calling me names."

I looked down at my crotch, laughing when I noticed she wasn't kidding. We both started laughing while I tucked myself back into my pants and fumbled with the button as I tried to do it with one hand. Eventually she leaned over and helped me out by fastening the button, kissing my cheek before starting to lean back. I hooked my arm around her neck and pulled her in again, this time kissing her on the lips.

She settled back into her seat with a smile on her face and reclined her chair back. "I'm going to take a nap for a bit and then we'll switch off, okay?"

"10-4 little lady," I answered back in my best redneck impersonation. She groaned and laughed at my terrible accent, propping her jacket beneath her head like a pillow. "I love you," I said after a few minutes of silence.

"I love you too, Jake," she said sleepily.

I snatched her iPod and put on one of her playlists, turning the volume down so I didn't disturb her. I drove the rest of the night with a smile on my face, imagining what our future had in store for us.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Probably not what you expected... or was it?<strong>

**I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter, I had a tough time getting this one right. I didn't want to give too much away, but I also couldn't keep dragging the story out.**

**Any predictions? Let me know what you thought of this chapter, I'm curious to know.**

**See you all next chapter,**

**Kaputt**


	9. The Trip Home

**Chapter 9 – The Trip Home**

**RPOV**

Jake stood defensively in front of me, one hand behind him and pushing me backwards.

He turned around to face me for a second, his eyes wide with fear. "Nessie, run!" His voice was panicked and scared, something that immediately had me frightened because I had never seen him scared in my life.

In that brief second that his eyes met mine, I thought I caught a glimpse of his soul. My breath caught in my throat as I saw the boundless depths of his love for me, his willingness to protect me, and just how deeply he was bound to me. I only hoped he could see the same in mine, my soul just as bound to him as his was mine. He was my everything; without him I would cease to be. Even if I was alive and he was not, my world would become hollow, lifeless, and above all meaningless. How could you possibly continue to enjoy life after losing your true love? You couldn't. At least I couldn't. Not with the connection Jake and I shared.

"Oh come on, we wouldn't want her to miss all the fun," a familiar voice called out from in front of him. I couldn't see around Jake, his huge form blocking my sight. I recognized that voice; it was Demetri. I could hear his footsteps coming closer to us. I swallowed thickly, my stomach beginning to twist in knots.

Jake growled at him before turning to face me again, his jaw set in determination. "Go!" He shouted at me between clenched teeth.

I looked behind me, unsure of where I was supposed to go. I didn't even know where I was. I tried to listen to him but my feet refused to move. I could hear Demetri's footsteps coming closer, and I instinctively reached out to Jake, not wanting to leave him. My hands flew through the air and found nothing. I turned around in a panic and no longer saw Jake, but a giant russet wolf moving away from me and towards Demetri.

"Jake, no! Please," I called out to him, trying to get my legs to follow him and wondering why they wouldn't work. I cried out in frustration and tried moving them again, willing them to work, but they refused to budge.

Jake snarled viciously and began charging him, letting loose an enraged roar that shook the ground. Demetri crouched, ready to strike. Their forms became a blur as they lunged back and forth at each other. I couldn't tell who had the upper hand, all I could hear was the sound of loud thuds, yelps, and what sounded like metal being ripped and torn. I closed my eyes in horror and covered my ears with my hands, unable to stand watching and hearing them. I could still feel the vibration of their scuffle in my feet.

Even with my ears plugged, it was impossible to miss the sound of Jake's howl right before I felt something hit the ground hard. The vibrations came to a stop and I removed my hands from my ears. I was met with a dead silence. I opened my eyes nervously, unsure of what I should be expecting to see.

Jake's body lay lifeless on the ground, bloody and battered, with a mangled Demetri standing over him.

"Jake!" I screamed in terror. I looked for any signs of life in him, hoping to see the rise and fall of his chest to indicate he was still breathing. I called out to him again, hoping he would respond in some way to my voice. He laid there motionless.

My screams attracted the attention of Demetri, who turned to face me and begin walking towards me. He was missing one hand, his other one mangled and ruined. Pieces of his skin were strewn about the ground, and looking at his face I could see he was missing an ear and a large chunk of his shoulder on the arm his hand was missing from.

"You," he said angrily, pointing his mangled claw at me, "You're next."

I was abruptly awaken when my head slid off the side of the seat and bumped into the window. I gasped, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and trying to stop panting. I waited for some sort of reaction from Jake, either for him to start laughing at me once he realized what I'd done or for him to reach out to me and ask me what was wrong. Nothing. Then I noticed the car wasn't even running.

"Jake?" I said hoarsely, my mouth drier than a desert. I peeled my hands away from my eyes and shielded them from the sunlight that was shining in through the windshield. I reached up and flipped the sun visor down, waiting for my eyes to adjust. I looked around the car and noticed I was all alone, which had me even more worried after that awful nightmare. I noticed the gas pump outside Jake's door, but still didn't see Jake anywhere in sight.

I screamed in terror and nearly jumped out of my skin when there was a sharp knock at my window. I folded in on myself, bringing my knees up into my seat and burying my face between them. My door opened and strong, warm arms wrapped around me. I immediately felt that odd tingling sensation from the other day once he hugged me into his chest.

"You're okay, you're okay," Jake chanted in my ear. "Nessie, it's me. You're alright."

I dropped my knees down and lifted my head up to see him. I needed to see his face and see that he was really there and unharmed. He brought his hand up to my face and wiped away tears that I didn't even know were there. I was so happy to see him that more tears spilled over and I cried out, throwing my arms out to wrap around his neck and pull him close to hug him tightly.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" His voice sounded strained and laced with worry.

"I had a nightmare," I cried into the crook of his neck. "And then I woke up and you weren't here. I got scared."

"Shit," he mumbled, rubbing his hands up and down my back. "I'm sorry, honey. I just went in to pay for gas, you were sound asleep when I went inside. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know." I took a deep breath through my nose to calm myself, breathing in his wonderful scent. I sighed in relief and inhaled his scent again, calming myself further. "It was just a dream," I said, mostly to myself.

"It was just a dream," he repeated, hugging me tighter.

He held me like that for a minute until my breathing evened out. I pulled my head back to see his face again and smiled as I took him in, thankful that he was actually here. That nightmare only served to make me appreciate him even more. He smiled back at me and leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. I used my hands around his neck to pull him back to me when he pulled away and forced myself onto him, attacking him with my lips. I was about to slide my tongue into his mouth when I remembered I probably had morning breath. _Total buzzkill._

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly, not wanting to pry.

I shook my head. My nerves were already jumbled up from my nightmare and I knew I'd end up crying again if I started talking about it now. "Not now," I mumbled. "Later."

"Okay." He stroked my cheek with the back of his fingers, holding my hand with his other. "Want to get out and stretch for a minute while I fill up?"

"Yeah. And I could stand to brush my teeth too," I answered.

He lifted me from my seat and hugged me tightly as he spun us around and set me on the ground. I stretched my arms above my head, bending from side to side to get all the aches from sitting in a car for so long out of my body. I noticed the way he was staring at my chest as I brought my arms down, realizing that my boobs stuck out when I stretched like that.

"Enjoying the view?" I teased, lifting my arms and stretching again just to get a reaction out of him.

"Always," he answered with a smirk. "I could watch you do that all day. It would be better if you were naked though."

I scoffed at him, "I can think of a hundred better things to do when I'm naked other than stretch."

"And I'm willing to try each and every one of them. Twice."

I leaned back into the car to grab a bottle of water out of the cup holder and fish my toothbrush and toothpaste out of my bag. Jake came behind me while I was bent over the seat searching through my things and pinched my butt before palming a cheek.

"Hey!" I yelled, turning around. Jake looked down at me with a huge smile on his face, not ashamed in the least. "You perv," I chided him, smacking his chest lightly. "Go fill up the damn car."

He sauntered over to the other side of the car while chuckling to himself and began pumping the gas. I squeezed some toothpaste on my toothbrush and brushed my teeth. I washed my mouth out with some water and spit into the garbage can near the pump behind Jake. He was standing next to the nozzle that was pumping gas, busy typing something into his phone with both hands and oblivious to the fact that I was behind him. I snuck up behind him and spanked his butt hard in revenge for pinching me. His posture straightened out and he slid his phone back in his pocket before turning to face me. His face was amused, his eyes locking in on me.

"Oh now you're gonna get it," he said with narrowed eyes.

I squealed with laughter and turned to run away from him but before I could even take my second step his arms wrapped around my waist and he yanked me back towards him. If I really wanted to, I could have took off at full speed and gotten away from him, but I _wanted_ to be caught by him. He dragged me back to the car and opened the back door, setting me on the seat with my legs sticking out of the car. He leaned over me, blocking my escape with his massive body and started tickling me. I cried out in laughter, trying to push him away or still his hands. He made me laugh so hard my stomach started to hurt and I couldn't even catch my breath.

"St- stop! I give up," I laughed.

He finally relented, his hands settling on my hips. He pulled me back up so I was once again sitting with my feet dangling out the side of the car. He looked down at me with a huge grin on his face that rivaled mine. We stared at each other for a moment, getting lost in the depths of each other's eyes until Jake yawned.

"You're tired." I ran my fingers along the top of his cheek under his eyes, noticing how droopy they were.

"I could sleep," he corrected me, yawning again.

"My turn to drive." I tried getting out of the car but Jake blocked my way. I leaned to the side where there was a slight opening, but he shifted in front of me to block my exit again.

He crossed his arms over his chest, continuing to stand there. "There's a toll."

I laughed at him, wondering what he was up to. If I wanted to, I could just climb into the front seat. I decided to play along. "What's the price of the toll?"

"One kiss. But it has to be a good one," he clarified.

"Oh no," I pretended to be distressed. "Well, okay. Who do I have to kiss?"

He scoffed at me, trying to look offended. "Me, of course. Unless you want to kiss the clerk inside." He jerked his thumb to the side and pointed to the small shop on the other side of the gas pumps. There was an aging, overweight, and balding man with thick glasses and a shaggy beard visible through the window.

"That's a tough choice. You're both equally gross." I teased. I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him to me, placing my hands on the side of his face. I pressed my lips to his, sliding my tongue out to meet his and kissed him fervidly. I knew his antics, guessing that he would claim the first kiss wasn't good enough if I didn't really put some passion into it. Not that I minded at all; I absolutely loved kissing him. I just knew that he was easily carried away- again, not that I minded at all.

I pulled back from the kiss once I needed a breath. I decided to drive him crazy by looking at him from underneath my eyelashes, knowing just how much he loved when I looked at him like that. He brought his hand up to his chin in thought for a few seconds, staring at me intently. The gas pump clicked indicating the tank was full. "Okay, you can pass," he finally decided. He pulled the nozzle out and put it back in its holder before closing up the gas tank.

I hopped into the driver seat while Jake went around to get in on the other side. I laughed to myself noticing just how far the seat was pushed back to accommodate for his height. He laughed too, looking down at my feet and seeing how far they were from the pedals. I scoot my chair forward and re-adjusted the mirrors so that I could actually see out of them. Jake pushed his chair back as far as it would go and reclined it back, resting his feet on the dashboard. He propped his head on my jacket as a pillow and kept his head facing my direction. I took a sideways glance at him, giving him a smile when I saw him grinning at me.

"What?" I asked him while I pulled out onto the highway.

"Nothing. I just like looking at you. You make me smile," he said sweetly.

I think my heart melted a little bit in my chest. He was so sweet. "You make me smile too."

"You're so beautiful." He reached out and stroked my arm.

"So are you." I reached my hand over to him with my palm up. He grasped my hand with his, pulling it to his lips to kiss each of my knuckles. I didn't know where all his sweetness and the compliments were suddenly coming from, but I enjoyed them regardless. "I love you, Jake."

"I love you too," he replied sleepily.

I looked over at him and saw that his eyes were closed already. I pulled my hand back with his and rested it on the center console, loving the feel and warmth of his skin. Within minutes he was sound asleep, breathing deeply and borderline snoring.

_He's so gorgeous, even when he's sleeping._

I was shocked to see that we were already past the halfway mark, mentally counting how many hours I slept in my head and trying to figure out just how fast Jake had been driving. I decided to click the resume button on the cruise control, the car lurching forward as it sped up to 90 miles per hour. Well that solves that mystery.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and connected my hands-free device. I waited a few minutes to confirm that Jake was really deep in sleep. I dialed the number and took a deep breath before I pressed the call button. The phone rang twice before somebody picked up.

"Renesmee?" My mother's voice answered.

"Hi mom."

I could hear her sigh in relief and the faint sound of footsteps. She must have been around somebody in my family and wanted to give us some privacy. "Hi sweetheart. How are you? Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, mom. I'm with Jake," I answered, as if telling her that I was with him was assuring her that I was okay. She knew me well enough to know that anytime I was with him I was more than okay.

"Good. I'm so glad to hear your voice. Carlisle told us everything. I'm so sorry, sweetheart," she said dearly. "You're father was worried sick about you. We all were."

"Mom, you know Jake wouldn't let anything happen to me." I looked over at his sleeping form, my lips curling up automatically as I marveled at how peaceful his face was in sleep. Even when he was asleep he was beautiful. "That was kind of the reason I called."

"I know he wouldn't. What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm calling about dad, and I'm also going to need to ask you for a huge favor." I already knew that she wouldn't have a problem with what I was about to ask, but I was nervous anyways.

"Anything you need," she answered simply.

"I need to talk to you and dad in private when we get there." I looked over at Jake to double check he was still sleeping, not wanting him to think I was keeping secrets from him, even though I was. I felt terrible for doing it, but I wasn't going to let him get in trouble over me. "I'd like you to keep Jake shielded though." _That way dad doesn't rip him to pieces if he accidently thinks about any of the times we've made love or anything else we've done._

"Okay," she said hesitantly. I could hear the question in her voice, but it was closer to curiosity than it was to confusion. "Is this about you and Jacob?" As soon as she asked, I knew that she had already figured out what I wanted to talk to them about.

"Yes. I want to talk to you both with Jake sometime as well, but I want a chance to talk to you alone first."

"Of course, sweetie. Do you want me to shield you too, or just Jacob?"

"Just Jake, dad's already going to be skeptical when he realizes you're shielding Jake. I don't need him getting all worked up." I smirked to myself when I heard her snickering under her breath.

"You are your father's daughter," she laughed. "You know him all too well." I heard a door open through the phone, followed by the sing-song voice of Alice.

"Is that Nessie?" She asked excitedly. "Tell her I can't wait to see her and that I've got a ton of cute outfits for her to try on!"

I groaned, making my mom laugh. "I know. She's something else. I'm going to let you go, okay? I'll see you soon, and I'll be sure to take care of… what we discussed."

"Okay. Bye mom, I love you. Tell everyone I said hello and tell dad I love him too. See you soon."

"I love you, sweetheart. Tell Jacob I said hello." I heard Alice complaining about my mother's outfit before the line went dead.

I took a deep breath and rolled my neck, relaxing into my seat. I felt so relieved after dealing with that and ensuring that I would have a chance to explain myself before my dad jumped down Jake's throat with accusations. I had decided that I would tell him everything, sparing him the details. At first I felt terrible about going behind Jake's back and planning to talk to them about our relationship without him present, but at the same time I knew that Jake would shoulder all the blame and he just didn't deserve that. Besides, I distinctly recall telling Jake the first night we became intimate that my father was going to have to deal with me.

I would tell my father that I was the one who came onto him. I would also remind him of the promise he made Jake swear to and point out the loophole that allowed me to get around it. I expected him to be angry with me, but I was alright with that as long as he wasn't angry with Jake. He would be able to see in my mind that I was telling the truth and that I used imprinting as a weapon against Jake to force him to do what I wanted.

I still felt awful about doing that, even though Jake had told me he didn't care. I knew that I would be a little frustrated if I was powerless to make a decision on my own. But then again, as much as I knew about imprinting I couldn't act like I understood it at all. I couldn't even begin to fathom the power it held over him, but I was still glad that I was his imprint. I don't know what I did to ever deserve to be imprinted on by someone as amazing as Jake, but I was thankful nonetheless. I liked to think it was fate. Karma wouldn't have made sense because I was a newborn when he imprinted on me, and I doubt ripping your way out of your mother and nearly killing her in the process accounted for good karma. I shared my mother's stance on religion, which was no stance at all much to my father's dismay, so I didn't believe it was some divine miracle.

I must have been either zoned out or been extremely focused on driving because the next thing I knew Jake was stirring awake beside me. I glanced down at the clock. I'd been driving for 8 hours. Other than stopping for gas when I needed it, I was apparently a woman on a mission.

"Hey," he said sleepily. "How long have I been out?"

"Eight hours, give or take."

"Guess you were right. I was tired," he yawned. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I slept a while when you were driving." I reached over to run my hand along his arm up to his hand, slipping mine inside his. I felt that familiar tingling sensation run up my arm and throughout my whole body as soon as our skin touched. I looked over and smiled at him.

"Hi there," he grinned, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He lifted my hand up to kiss my knuckles and nuzzle it against his cheek. "Mmm, you're warm," he hummed. "Jake likey."

I laughed at him, "You're always so cute when you wake up."

"I'm just happy I get to wake up next to you."

I sighed in content, head over heels in love with the man sitting next to me. He was absolutely adorable. And did I mention gorgeous? I would never get enough of him, ever.

"Do you-," I paused, not sure if I was going to sound crazy for asking. "Do you feel that too?"

"Feel what?" He cocked his head to the side in question.

"Anytime we touch," I clarified. "It's like a warm, fuzzy feeling. I don't know how to explain it." I tried racking my brain for the right words, only to come up empty handed. "Never mind."

"I feel it too," he admitted, making me sigh in relief that I wasn't losing my mind. "I thought it was just me at first. I mean, I've always felt something every time we've touched, but it was more mental than anything… probably just something with imprinting. But lately it's felt a lot more physical, like a tingling feeling."

"Exactly."

"It feels especially good when we're fucking," he said suggestively.

"Jake!" I swatted him with my hand. "Don't call it that."

"Doing the nasty?"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Screwing? Have sex?"

"Geez, Jake, you make it sound so dirty," I said disappointingly, shaking my head in disbelief.

"'Have sex' does not sound dirty, and intercourse sounds like a science experiment or something." He waited for my response, which I didn't bother to dignify him with. "Aw come on, you know I'm only teasing. There's no way I would ever fuck or screw you. I'd only make sweet, passionate love to you."

"Thank you. But why wouldn't you fuck or screw me? I would do both to you," I teased.

"You're impossible," he complained.

"What are you talking about?" I acted as innocent as possible. "When have I _ever_ denied you? I've been nothing but ready and willing anytime you are."

"I know you have, and I absolutely love that you seem to enjoy it just as much as I do. If I remember correctly, you were the one who made the first move." He waggled his eyebrows to me suggestively.

"Somebody had to take initiative." I rolled my eyes at him. "I have to admit it was a little pathetic. I've never heard of a male who was afraid to get physical with his girlfriend."

"Well I'm very sorry if I disappointed you," he apologized jokingly. "How about I make the first move right now, and settle a little dispute at the same time?"

"Do you want me to pull over?"

"No." He reached over and placed his hands on the wheel. "I want you to pull your pants down," he ordered.

I understood where he was going with this. He was going to return the favor I'd done for him last night. I replayed the words he had said last night in my head after I had acted offended at him calling me a nymphomaniac. _"__Maybe one of these days I'll try eating you out while you're driving and we'll see how you fare."_ I rubbed my thighs together, seeking out friction and feeling how wet I was just from the thought of him touching me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, immediately regretting teasing him last night. I let him take control of the wheel and obeyed him, undoing the button and zipper of my jeans and shimmying them down past my knees to my ankles. I felt so awkward sitting half naked in a car during broad daylight. At the same time though, it was pretty sexy in a perverted way. Something about the thought of doing this in public was exhilarating, as well as the risk of potentially being caught. Regardless of how turned on I was, I blushed tomato red, too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

He inhaled deeply through his nose loud enough for me to hear him and then licked his lips. Without meaning to, a squeak of escaped my mouth in excitement and anticipation when I saw the lust and determination sparkle in his eyes.

"Grab the wheel," he commanded in a tone that told me there was no use in arguing. "Relax," he said in a softer, gentler tone. "Try to focus on driving. Let's see if you're any better." He flipped the armrests on the seats up and leaned over the center console, resting his head on my lap. My breath started quickening and he hadn't even touched me yet.

He put his fingers into his mouth to wet them before running them through my folds and finding my clit. He began to press small, tight circles against my bundle of nerves, eliciting a long, drawn out moan. He buried his face in my lap and replaced his fingers with his tongue. He lowered a single finger to my entrance and slid it into me, pulling it out and bringing it to his mouth.

"Fuck. You taste exquisite. You're so wet for me," he said in that delicious husky tone. I felt another wave of moisture just at the sound of his voice.

"Only for you, baby," I rasped.

He licked his finger clean before putting another one in his mouth and wetting it with his saliva. He lowered both to my entrance and pushed into me, curling them upwards and rubbing along a particularly sensitive spot. My body responded by clamping down on his fingers, causing me to gasp and moan. He pressed his tongue flat against my clit and licked slowly up and down so I could feel every bump and ridge of his tongue. I moaned again, this time higher pitched. Even from his awkward position from the side, he was fucking _amazing_.

"I love the sounds you make. I love knowing I can do that to you." It came out sounding muted because he couldn't be bothered to lift his head before he spoke. "Don't hold back. I want to hear you. I want to hear what I'm doing to you."

I whimpered and cried out in ecstasy, temporarily forgetting that I was supposed to be driving. I veered back in between the lines, huffing in defeat. I gave up on the idea of trying to drive, opting to enjoy what he was doing to me. I pulled over to the shoulder while slowing down. I threw the car in park while I still had some semblance of coherency and pushed my chair back further to give him more room to work and better access. My hands found their way into his hair, scratching my nails across his scalp and holding him securely between my thighs.

He started licking with vigor, quickening the pace that he rubbed his tongue against my clit. I mewled and whimpered, throwing my head back and giving in to the feeling of it. I hadn't even fully put my head back when he tried inserting a third finger. My walls tightened around his fingers, giving him a little resistance as he tried to fit the third one in.

I felt the warm, extraordinary pressure expanding in my body, growing quicker with every lick of his tongue and thrust of his fingers. He covered my clit with his lips and sucked lightly on it, flicking his tongue against it. I moaned and bucked my hips, surrendering my body and allowing it to do whatever it naturally did in response to the breathtaking feeling of his actions. Midway through my moan he curled his fingers inside me, massaging my sensitive flesh from the inside. My toes curled and my back arched involuntarily. The urge to bite down on something was still present, but it was manageable. Where before it had taken a lot of focus to ignore, I found myself overcoming it with hardly any willpower at all. _Carlisle was right!_

The pressure inside of me erupted and I cried out his name at the top of my lungs, fisting his hair in my hands and pulling tightly, raising my hips to press myself further into his mouth. I shuddered and whimpered as my orgasm overtook my body and I collapsed against the seat in exhaustion. I could feel Jake still lapping at my clit with his tongue, his index and ring finger in the shape of a V and spreading my pussy wide as he continued to push his middle finger inside of me and curl. Before I could even come down from the first orgasm, my body convulsed and trembled when Jake's finger hit a sensitive spot that always drove me over the edge when his cock was inside of me. I cried out his name in shock and amazement as a second orgasm overtook my body, somehow even more intense than the first.

My shoulders slumped and my head lolled forward until it rested on the steering wheel, my body completely spent and exerted. I had no idea that having two orgasms in a row like that was even possible. I also didn't know that having powerful orgasms like that could make you feel so exhausted that you struggled to even open your eyes.

He reached over and gently tilted my head back until it was resting on the seat. He leaned over me and reclined my chair back, using his fingers to turn my cheek to the side so I was facing him. I forced my eyelids open, fighting against the heaviness of them.

"Jake," I sighed in content and complete bliss. "That was incredible." I felt so happy I thought my heart my burst out of my chest. "You've completely worn me out, baby."

"I think I win," he said coyly, pointing to the odometer with an enormous, triumphant smile gracing his face.

"Without a doubt. Now come over here and give me a kiss." He calmly lowered his head to kiss me deeply. I moaned into his mouth upon tasting the combination of myself and him, cherishing how my taste on him was proof that he was mine as much as I was his. I delved my tongue into his mouth, massaging and caressing his tongue with my own. I pressed my palm against his scorching cheek, which was always somehow warmer after any sort of physical intimacy between us, flooding him with every emotion I felt when we kissed. I wanted the kiss to convey everything about him that I adored, how much I loved him, as well as how much I lusted for him. He eventually pulled back and grunted, the bulge in his pants straining against the center console from his awkward position of leaning over.

He rested his forehead against mine, shaking his head slowly from side to side and nudging our noses together. "I feel the _exact_ same way. Ness," he sighed, "You make me feel so… I can't even find the words to explain it. It's like you make me feel like I'm larger than life."

"Well, you are pretty tall," I joked.

He laughed, his smirk widening into a smile. He kissed me sweetly and pulled back, resting his forehead against mine and nudging our noses again. "You make me feel strong, and beautiful, and confident, and loved. But most of all worthy. Worthy of somebody as special as you. Just the look in your eyes when you look at me says it all. You make me so happy."

"That's a lot of 'ands'," I teased, grinning smugly at him. "But you _are_ all of those things, Jake. And how could you ever feel like you aren't worthy? You're my one and only, baby. Forever."

"You make me everything I am. The only reason I believe I'm any of those things is because of your faith in me. I _do_ feel worthy, at least I do now that I know you think I am." He spoke so tenderly and lovingly to me that I choked up with emotion, having to wipe away a stray tear that fell. The way that he spoke so highly of me, and the fact that he really meant it was so endearing that I couldn't help but cry out of happiness. He knew how to make a girl feel like a million bucks. "It's hard to explain, Ness, but all I can say is that it feels really fucking good to feel worthy of somebody as special and as wonderful as you. I feel like I'm Superman or something."

"You're my Superman." I wiped another round of tears away and smiled so wide my cheeks hurt.

"Come on, let's get you dressed and we'll switch off." I nodded at him but hadn't bothered to move yet. He took me by surprise when he leaned over and kissed my naval, my heart pounding wildly at the proximity of his mouth to my center. He looked up at me and smiled, pulling back and opening his door to step out.

He came around to the driver's side while I pulled up my jeans and refastened the button and zipper, waiting patiently before opening the door. As soon as I reclined my seat back up, he threw the door open and bent down to scoop me up. I was more than capable of walking around the car by myself, but I wasn't going to argue if he wanted to carry me; I loved when he held me like this. He brought me around to the other side of the car and opened the passenger door. Just when I thought he was going to set me down he dipped my body forward and bent his body down to come face to face with me, claiming my lips with his. He kissed me softly, not letting me or himself get too carried away. He pulled back and righted himself, setting me on my feet next to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close, resting my ear above the thrumming of his heart. I eventually relented my stranglehold after a few seconds, turning my head to place a kiss on his chest, directly above his heart.

I laid back in the reclined passenger seat with my head to the side to watch him. He searched through my iPod for a moment before settling on a playlist he knew I loved. We began to chat about nothing of consequence for hours on end. We talked about anything and everything: some of my happiest childhood memories, hilarious and/or ridiculous things we'd seen at the old Forks house, the bonfires at La Push. Jake even entertained me with some stories about my mom before I was born, which never failed to surprise me when I heard about how stubborn and feisty she could be, or how reckless and clumsy she was. It sounded nothing like the graceful and level-headed woman she was today.

"Oh trust me, if you get her riled up you can easily get the old Bella to make an appearance," he assured me. "Although I will admit it has been a long time since I've seen her make an appearance. When she had you, it changed her world. It changed all of ours. But I'll never forget her reaction when she figured out I had imprinted on you and stalked me across the lawn in Forks. _That_ was classic Bella, only a lot more scary and dangerous because now she was a vamp. She'd have done the exact same thing even if she was still human."

"I was so scared for you when she did that, and I was so relieved when Seth knocked you out of the way. I remember she had to give me a bubble bath to calm me down because I wouldn't stop asking her why she hated you," I admitted sheepishly, shrugging. "I may have been smarter than most kids and remembered everything that happened, but that doesn't mean I understood everything that went on right away."

We continued to exchange stories back and forth for hours. Sometime after the story about how my mom had broken her hand by punching Jake in the face, I dozed off. If it weren't for Jake waking me some six hours later, I'd have probably slept for a while longer. He said that he needed me to take over, but I could tell he just desperately needed a break from driving. Not just actually driving the car, but sitting in a car in general. He would never admit to it, but I knew him well enough to tell from his stiff posture that he was going to go crazy if he had to sit in the car any longer, which would make him drive me crazy in the process.

I told him to pull over once we started driving through a wooded area. It was secluded and the trees and bushes provided excellent cover. "Come on, get out," I ordered him, opening my door and taking my shoes and socks off. I rolled the legs of my jeans up so they were halfway up my shins before I sauntered off into the woods.

Jake jogged to catch up to me, putting a hand on my shoulder and walking alongside me. "Can I ask what we're doing?"

"You need a break. We're going for a run," I told him matter-of-factly, leaving no room for argument. He clearly needed a stress reliever, and to be honest I wouldn't mind stretching my legs either.

He laughed in relief, "How do you know me so well?"

I stopped and turned to face him, putting my hands on my hips. "Jake, I've known you since the day I was born. Other than my mom or my dad, there is nobody I have spent more time around than you. Do you think I didn't pay much attention to you before we started our relationship? Besides, I know that you can read me like an open book."

"Okay, you're right." he agreed and smiled at me. "I guess I never really thought about it like that. You mean like how I know you like running barefoot that way you have a reason to ask for a foot massage? And also so that you can get another pedicure when you're sick of whatever color polish you currently have."

I blushed, unaware of the fact that he had figured that out about me. They definitely were two reasons I ran barefoot, other than actually preferring to run barefoot. My skin was nearly as tough as a regular vampires so I never had to worry about cutting the bottom of my feet. "Yeah," I laughed, embarrassed that he'd called me out on it. "I actually do prefer to run barefoot though, besides what you pointed out."

"I know, Ness. I was only teasing, even though I'm right." He started shedding his clothes, pulling his shirt off and dropping his pants before hanging them over a low branch of a tree. "You've been running barefoot since you were a little girl. Emmett used to call you 'Stinky Feet'."

"Ugh," I groaned, embarrassed beyond belief that he remembered all of this. "That's why I stopped letting him come with me if we were going hunting. And it's why I avoided him after I went hunting."

"I know," he said as he dropped his boxers, acting very nonchalant about it. I on the other hand, couldn't help but stealing a peek. He laughed at me but continued. "It's probably also why you like having them pampered. You used to never let Alice paint your nails, or Rosalie, and then as soon as you became a 'teenager' you were all for it." He used finger quotes to emphasize teenager, since I was still technically the age of a toddler when I physically looked like a teenager.

"Well aren't you quite the Sherlock Holmes?" I huffed, baffled as to how he had figured all of this out.

"I thought I was Superman?"

"Apparently you're both," I shrugged.

"Superman Holmes. That has a ring to it. I like it." He put his hands on his hips and puffed his chest out, staring off into the distance and posing like some sort of statue. "You shall now refer to me as Superman Holmes."

I laughed at him. The fact that he was naked while doing all of this was only making me laugh harder. "The only difference between you and Superman in my eyes is that you're not faster than a speeding bullet," I said suggestively. "Now come on, Superman Holmes, turn into a wolf and let's do this."

He took a few steps backwards from me while I watched in amazement. It was something else watching him phase. His form would blur like he was moving at the speed of light before he appeared as an enormous wolf. I watched his transformation happen right before my eyes as he landed on four feet and shook out his fur, looking to me with his huge, deep brown eyes.

My breath caught in my throat as soon as his wolf form appeared, my nightmare suddenly becoming much more of a reality as I took in our surroundings. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes to steady myself, looking around us and mentally telling myself that this place looks nothing like my dream did. Jake trotted over to me and nudged me with his muzzle, cocking his head to the side in question when I opened my eyes.

"It's nothing. I'm sorry." I reached my hands out to scratch under his chin with one and behind his ear with the other, leaning in to kiss his nose. His eyes closed and a deep, throaty rumbling noise resonated from his chest. I smirked and giggled; he was so easy to please sometimes. His eyes opened and he looked at me with his head cocked to the side again. "I love that sound you make. It reminds me of when I was smaller and I'd ride on your back."

His eyes widened a bit and his tongue lolled out the side of his mouth in a big, goofy, wolf smile. He took a step back and lowered the front half of his body, the same posture he would take when I used to ride on his back. I laughed and clapped my hands in excitement, "Really? You want me to?" He nodded his head a few times, his tongue still hanging out the side of his mouth. "Okay. I'm not a little girl anymore though." He huffed air out his nose in what I suspected to be him scoffing at me. It sounded more like a sneeze than anything else.

I walked up to the dip in his back and tentatively threw my leg across his body, remembering where I used to sit on him and how I used to hang on to him. Before I could situate myself on top of him, he raised his front half and I was suddenly a few feet off the ground. He suddenly collapsed and whimpered, trying to raise his front half again and collapsing all over again.

"You jerk. Are you trying to call me fat?" I made a move to dismount him when he righted his front half and brought me off the ground again. He turned his head to the side, looking at me with one eye. I narrowed my eyes at him and gave him a stern look. "I didn't think so, mister."

I situated my backside in the dip of his shoulders and lowered my body against his back, gripping the fur of his neck to make sure I didn't go flying off. "Giddy up, wolfy!"

Jake took off in a sprint through the trees, showboating a little by weaving through them and jumping over fallen logs. I laughed and cheered as he ran, which only coaxed him to run faster. It was just as exhilarating to ride on top of him as it was to actually be running, the nostalgia of the moment making it that much better.

He ran for a good twenty minutes until my voice was hoarse from cheering and he slowed down to a trot in the same spot we had started. He laid down to the ground on all fours and let out a huff of exhaustion. I threw my leg over his body and dismounted him, crouching down beside his enormous head and kissing right over the patch of whiskers on his face. They tickled my face and I pulled back from him laughing. "Thank you. That was a lot of fun."

He stood back up and nudged me with his muzzle for me to back up. His form blurred and imploded in on itself as he once again stood on two feet in front of me. I reached up to gather his clothes off the branch he had hung them on and started passing them over to him, stealing another peek at his naked form. I couldn't help but notice he was now sporting a prominent erection.

"You look like you enjoyed yourself," I snickered, averting my eyes.

"I would be worried if I didn't have that kind of reaction anytime you mounted me," he quipped.

"Touché. I guess you've got a point." I waited for him to pull his pants up before I handed him his shirt. "Feel better now?"

He took the shirt from me and pulled it over his head. "Much better." He closed the distance between us and hugged me to his chest, one of his hands running through the hair falling down my back. He apparently didn't bother with his zipper or button of his pants again because I could feel his erection resting against my stomach, which made me smile. I loved knowing that I made his body react like that.

I snaked my hand between us and rested my hand lightly against his cock, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from him. I pulled back so I could look into his face. "Do you think we'll _ever_ get our hormones under control? Isn't it a little ridiculous how the littlest things set us off?" I stroked one finger along the length of his shaft, feeling it twitch in response.

"I sure as hell hope not. For starters, you're too damn sexy for me not to get worked up by just looking at you. And secondly, well, I don't know about you," he looked at me hesitantly, unsure of how I would receive his next words. "But if things started getting boring I'd be all for trying new things. You're my imprint, Ness, I'll never lose my intensity for you; you're the most beautiful thing in my world, and you always will be. I wouldn't care if I was never on the receiving end again, I'd happily give until the end of time."

"Me neither, and of course I'm willing to try new things… depending on what you had in mind." I looked at him with narrowed eyes when he laughed, knowing he would be thinking outside the box. "I don't think I'll ever grow tired of being intimate with you. Every time we do something, I feel like I haven't had enough, and to be honest I don't think I ever will get enough of you. And it just so happens that I don't mind being on the giving end; turnabout is fair play. I actually enjoy doing those things to you, for you. You've given yourself to me, I like giving whatever part of myself that I can right back. It's the least I can do after what I did to-"

"Stop that," he interrupted me. "You've got to stop bringing that up. I forgave you a long time ago, honey. You promised, remember?"

"Sorry." I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I hated bringing Nahuel up in any shape or form, not only because I knew it aggravated Jake, but also because it never failed to make me feel terrible for putting Jake through months of hell. "Let me make it up to you?" I looked up at him from underneath my eyelashes, hoping it would help.

He grinned down at me, "If you insist."

After I finished giving him a blowjob so that he could actually fit into his jeans, we made our way back to the car. We both decided to change our clothes, since we were still wearing the same clothes we had left in. I used a wipe to clean off the bottom of my feet, not wanting to track dirt into my car and potentially smudge it into the carpet. After we changed we were once again on our way. It wasn't a full ten minutes before Jake was passed out in the passenger seat. After one more driving shift, we would be back home. It felt awkward considering it home again. Less than 48 hours ago my home was in Alaska where I was attending college. _Shit. College._

I grabbed my phone and connected it to my hands free device in a hurry. I had completely forgotten calling the admissions office to give them a fake story about some family emergency and why we had to leave in a rush. I decided to call Nichole first, hoping maybe she had remembered. The phone rang a few times before I considered hanging up, assuming she was asleep or maybe wasn't near it.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded scratchy, like she had been sleeping.

"Nichole, it's Renesmee."

"Oh, hi!" She perked up immediately, greeting me enthusiastically. "It's Nessie," she said aloud, most likely to Seth. I smiled when I heard him tell her to say "hey" to me on his behalf. "What's up?"

"Sorry for waking you up. You didn't happen to call the school did you? I totally forgot."

"Oh, shit. No. God damn it, I knew I forgot something," she complained. Seth was already asking her twenty questions, assuming she had forgotten something at our house in Alaska.

"It's okay. I'll get it all squared away, I just didn't want to call if you already had and give them conflicting stories or something like that."

"Thanks, Nessie." I heard her sigh in relief before she dismissed Seth's questions, filling him in on what we were talking about. "How are you guys doing on time?"

"We're about twelve hours out, give or take. We've made a few, umm… stops along the way."

She giggled, "Yeah. I guess you could say we have too." She talked away from the phone to Seth, explaining that they weren't the only ones to have gotten sidetracked. "We're probably six or seven hours behind you. We both ended up getting pretty tired yesterday and pulled over to catch up on sleep, and both of us forgot to set an alarm… so we slept a little longer than we meant to."

"Wow, Nichole. You sure let Seth get carried away if you were both too tired to drive," I teased.

"Hey!" She wailed. "We were legitimately tired! Never mind you what we were doing in order to get tired," she laughed, Seth joining in. "It was Seth that was too tired. I could have drove, but then he insisted on making me exhausted."

"Okay, okay. I've heard enough." They both laughed at me. "I'll see you soon. I love you!"

"Love you too, Ness. Bye!"

I sat there for a minute contemplating who I should call next. I decided to call in a favor to Carlisle and ask him to talk to his connections at the college to see what they could do for us. I was hoping they could put our education on hold until we got the chance to go back. I figured if Carlisle had connections that could get us enrolled way after the admission deadline, he had to be able to do something for us.

We appeared to be in luck, or at least that's what it seemed like. Carlisle told me not to worry about a thing and that he would have everything taken care of by the end of the day. I called Nichole back to let her know, not staying on the phone long enough for her to share anymore stories about what had her and Seth so far behind on travel time. It didn't work, just as I was about to hang up she started yelling into the phone, "Nessie! Wait, wait, wait."

I asked her what she needed and she started telling me a story that seemed innocent at the beginning. She was explaining how they almost ran out of gas and how Seth turned the heater off so they wouldn't waste any more gas than they had to. She then began telling me how Seth warmed her up instead when she got too cold. I hung up laughing without a goodbye. I loved that girl.

I only made one stop to refuel the car and use the bathroom. I also took the liberty of tossing our makeshift trashcan out, noticing Jake's used, tied-up condom was still in there when I went to throw a wrapper away earlier. _Wouldn't that be perfect if somebody else came across that?_ A few hours and a couple iPod playlists later, Jake scared the living shit out of me when he woke up. He'd apparently woken up without me noticing and waited for the perfect opportunity to strike. Just as I was about to take a sip of water, Jake sat up from his seat and yelled at the top of his lungs. I ended up spilling the bottle of water all over myself, drenching the front of my shirt.

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry. I did _not_ mean for that to happen." He reached into the back seat and grabbed his backpack, pulling out one of his shirts and leaning over to start mopping up spilled water.

"Fuck, Jake!" I yelled, wincing afterwards because my throat was still raw from cheering so loudly when I was riding on Jake's back. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"I'm sorry!" He apologized again. "I meant to scare you, not to make you spill water on yourself. Here." He handed me his shirt, which was damp from him soaking up the water that didn't land on me.

I didn't say anything to him, not wanting to have a repeat performance of the other day and yell at him while I was angry and possibly say something I might regret. I took a few deep breaths, which actually helped to calm me down when I caught a whiff of his shirt. I brought it up to my face, pretending to wipe away water, and inhaled through my nose greedily. _It's just water,_ I told myself. I looked down at myself. My shirt was completely drenched and darkened with moisture, making it cling to my skin. I noticed that it made my nipples strain against the material, making the peaks visible.

"You definitely planned on this happening," I said, pointing to my nipples.

He smirked, "I promise you I didn't, but at least some good came of it."

I scoffed at him and shook my head, "Ridiculous. I'm pulling over to change and then it's your turn to drive. As punishment, you can't watch me change."

I looked over when I heard his exaggerated intake of breath. He had a genuine pout on his face that somehow almost made me apologize to him and change my mind. _Geez, he doesn't even realize how warped I am for him._ I rolled my eyes at him and shrugged my shoulders. "If you want to be a dear you could grab my small bag out of the back that has some of my clothes in it. Maybe I'll reconsider your punishment."

As soon as the car was stopped he nearly ripped the door off its hinges and ran the few steps to the trunk, rifling through our bags to find the one I asked him to. He brought it up and rested it on the passenger seat, smiling sweetly at me and trying to get back on my good side. "That was quick. Thanks, baby." I stepped out the driver's seat and walked around to the other side, opening my bag and finding a replacement shirt and bra. I picked them out and zipped up my bag, turning to give it to him. He took it without saying anything and put it back in the trunk before coming back to stand next to me.

I brought my hand up to my chin, pretending to think about letting him watch me change. He had seen me naked countless times so it really wasn't a big deal to me, but was apparently a very big deal to him, so who was I to spoil his fun? "Well, since you helped me clean up and you were quick about grabbing my bag, I'll let you watch. You're lucky I'm feeling nice today."

He nodded at me, still smiling. I couldn't help but smile back at him, noticing that he seemed so excited that he couldn't stand still. _I didn't realize my boobs were so mesmerizing._ I opened the door behind the passenger seat to give myself some semblance of privacy, standing between the two open doors on the passenger side. I peeled off my shirt, which clung to my skin it was so wet. My bra was wet too and the breeze felt cold on my skin from the leftover moisture the shirt left behind. My nipples stiffened from the cold, making Jake's eyes only widen further. He even licked his lips.

"Would you mind helping me?" I turned around so that he could undo the clasp of my bra. His warm hands crawled up my shoulders and he spun me around to face him again. _Oh boy, here we go again_, I thought to myself, thinking he was about to get carried away. Instead, he stepped in front of me so I was practically pressed against his chest and reached his arms over my shoulders and down my back, unclasping my bra while he was in front of me, probably so he didn't miss a second of exposure. He tossed the bra inside the car and stepped back, once again licking his lips as he ogled my chest.

I let him stare for a moment, feeling awkward just standing around with my boobs hanging out. He gave up trying to restrain himself and reached out to palm them, causing me to gasp from the drastic difference in temperature between the breeze and his skin. His warm hands felt wonderful, and I arched my back to press my breasts further into them. He backed me up against the car, leaning down to capture a stiffened peak in his mouth.

I moaned and brought my hands up into his hair to hold him there as he sucked it into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the nipple. He switched sides, repeating the action on the other side and bringing his hand up to my ribcage to slowly drag his fingers upwards along my skin, leaving blazing trails behind in their wake until he found my breast and palmed it. He caught my nipple between his teeth and tugged lightly, making me hiss and grab fistfuls of his hair.

After a few seconds he pulled back with a triumphant smile on his face. He leaned down to kiss me and then whispered in my ear, "Thank you." He placed a kiss on my cheek before pulling back and reaching over to grab my bra.

Always the gentleman, or perhaps the pervert, he helped me put my bra on, wanting to touch my boobs as long as he could before I covered them up again. I laughed at him once my bra was on and he frowned. I put my shirt on and cupped his cheek with my hand. He pressed his cheek into my hand and closed his eyes, inhaling loud enough for me to hear. "Keep your eyes closed. Hold out your hand." He obeyed, shutting his eyes tighter and holding his hand out palm up. I snickered as I leaned down to kiss his palm before putting the car keys in his hand. "Your turn to drive."

He chuckled to himself as he walked around to the driver's seat. I hung my wet shirt and bra over the headrests in the back seat to air out and got back into the passenger seat, resting my feet on the dashboard. He started the car back up and looked over at my bare feet on the dashboard. I hadn't bothered to put my socks or shoes on from our run earlier, other than when I got out of the car to use the bathroom when I got gas. But even then, I only bothered to put my shoes on, taking them right back off when I got back in the car. I didn't see any point, considering we were going to be in the car a while longer.

I noticed him continuing to stare at them. "What are you looking at my feet for?"

"You have such cute little feet. They're sexy," he said matter-of-factly.

I blushed. The only compliment I'd ever gotten about my feet was that they were cute because they were tiny and I wasn't really sure how else to respond to Jake's compliment other than blushing. "Can feet be sexy?" I asked skeptically.

"Yours are," he said seriously.

"Thanks? I'm not really sure how I should respond to that," I mumbled.

"They are. You take good care of them and I don't know why but I think that toe ring is sexy as hell. And then sometimes you wear that ankle bracelet too." He shrugged. "I don't know. I find everything about you irresistible."

"So you must love giving me foot massages then…," I suggested.

"Sure," he answered and shrugged.

I dropped my feet from the dashboard and turned in my seat to face Jake. I leaned my side against the seat and brought my legs up to rest on the center console and slid my feet into his lap. "Well feel free to indulge yourself." I wiggled my toes until his free hand found my foot, massaging them lightly.

He continued rubbing and massaging them softly with one hand, hardly paying attention to what he was doing and mostly focused on the road. I frowned and harrumphed at him. He looked over at me curiously, wondering what I was frowning about. "What's the matter?"

"You said they were 'sexy'," I repeated him, using finger quotes.

"They are." He cocked his head to the side, not understanding where I was going with this.

"You say I'm sexy, and you're a hell of a lot less gentle," I offered. "I've got vampire skin, you can put a little elbow grease into it."

"I'm doing this one handed here," he complained, but started applying a good amount of pressure.

It had felt good before, even when he was being gentle. Now it felt wonderful. Still, I decided to tease him just for the sake of teasing him. "I don't know. I think you're just trying to flatter me by calling them sexy. Seems like you only think they're cute."

His jaw fell slack as he looked at me in disbelief. I laughed internally at the sight of his face, forcing myself to keep my composure on the outside and not start laughing yet. I wanted to tease him a little bit in revenge for scaring me and making me spill water all over myself. He closed his mouth and I saw a flash of mischief in his eyes, just as his jaw set in determination. "You want me to prove it to you?"

"Well duh, what was the point of all this?" I motioned toward my feet in his lap.

Without another word and without hesitation, he lifted a single foot from his lap and brought it to his face before he sucked a couple of my toes into his mouth. I gasped in surprise, completely taken off guard. I threw my hands over my face to cover my eyes and blushed so fiercely my cheeks felt like they were on fire underneath my palms. I groaned from underneath my hands in embarrassment when his tongue slid between them. "Aww, Jake, I was just kidding."

It felt weird, it felt embarrassing, but oddly enough it felt good. I kept my hands over my face, still unable to make eye contact with him. He placed my foot back in his lap, "Well I wasn't."

I peeked at him from between my fingers, hiding behind them again when I saw him looking over at me. I had no idea what to say to him. I was definitely still embarrassed and feeling weird, I don't know how he wasn't, unless he really meant what he said. I thought about it for a second, coming to the conclusion that he had done it willingly- I certainly didn't make him, although I did goad him.

"Are you gonna hide behind your hands the rest of the way? Because I like seeing your face." He waited for me to respond, but I didn't have one yet so I just shrugged. "Although your hands are pretty sexy too. I could prove it to you…," he trailed off suggestively, already laughing before he finished his sentence.

His laughter chased away all my feelings of embarrassment. It really didn't make sense for me to feel weird anyways, it was just Jake and I. He was fascinated with my boobs, which I didn't really understand what all the fuss was about regarding them either, so should I really be surprised? Even though it was odd to me that he found them sexy at all.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you," he said softly.

I lowered my hands from my face, still mildly blushing. "I know you didn't, Jake. I was just… not expecting that at all. I just never thought you really liked them that much. I didn't think anybody liked them that much."

"To be honest I just wanted to see you blush. It's so fucking sexy when you blush. You look all shy and cute, even though I know you're not. It's even sexier when you're all confident and dominating." he explained, smiling to himself. "But I really do like them. I love every single part of you, Nessie. I meant what I said, they are sexy."

I don't know why, but when he mentioned dominating all I could think about was the first night we made love when I acted like a dominatrix to him after our first orgasm. I practically forced myself on him and kept him pushed down to the bed while I had my way with him. I remembered how much he seemed to like it, and made a mental note to myself to try that again sometime. "I'll keep that in mind."

I laid back in my seat and relaxed, happy to know that once I awoke we would practically be there. I was adjusting myself and getting comfortable when Jake turned to face me. "Do you want to talk about it now? Your dream."

I sighed, knowing that I should tell him. "It was about the Volturi. Well, Demetri really. We were alone in the woods and he came after us." I kept my eyes trained on my hands in my lap, fiddling nervously with my fingers.

I peeked over at him out of the corner of my eye, noticing the way his jaw had tightened and his neck corded. His hands vibrated on the steering wheel, and he took a deep breath and rolled his neck to try to calm himself. I reached my hand over to touch his forearm, "Jake, calm down baby. It was just a dream." I dragged my fingers along his forearm up to his hand, covering one of his with mine to still his shaking. It helped, but his jaw remained shut, the muscles in his neck still straining against his skin. I was starting to get worried when it wasn't helping, deciding to keep talking encouragingly to him. "I know you would never let them get near me. You're my protector. Take a deep breath for me, Jake."

That seemed to get through to him. He unlocked his jaw and took a few slow, deep breaths. One of his hands came off the steering wheel and he grasped my hand that was on his forearm. He brought it up to his face, rubbing the back of my hand on his cheek and inhaling through his nose. He visibly relaxed into his seat, his face softening out into the beautiful, peaceful look that typically graced his face.

"I'm going to rest for a bit," I said as I leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "Wake me up if you need anything."

"I'll wake you up if you look like you're having a nightmare. I won't leave you. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise," he swore to me, his voice serious.

"Jake, you don't have to-"

"I want to," he interrupted me. His tone lightened and he spoke warmly to me, "Don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up."

I didn't want to argue with him. I knew that it would give him peace of mind. It also gave me peace of mind, knowing that if I happened to have another nightmare I would have Jake nearby as soon as I woke up.

"I love you, Jake. You're my protector," I told him again.

"I love you too, Ness. Sweet dreams, love."

**JPOV**

I drove like an absolute asshole while Nessie was asleep, recklessly weaving through any cars that might potentially slow me down and flooring it at every possibly opportunity. I really wasn't in any rush; I was loving the alone time that Nessie and I were able to spend together on this trip. I mostly did it just because there was nothing else to do, other than steal the occasional glance at her sleeping form. Well, sometimes I did more than that.

Every now and then she would readjust herself as she slept, turning one way or the other, sometimes stretching her legs and elongating her body, causing her breasts to stick out from her chest. I felt like such a piece of shit for doing it, but I couldn't help but sometimes reach out and touch her just to see if I could get away with it. The head in my pants argued vehemently that she had told me she wouldn't care if I wanted to steal a few gropes while she slept, and pathetically my other head would agree, replaying her exact words over and over again. Then again, I didn't feel pathetic enough to stop, but I justified my actions by telling myself I was only doing it when I wasn't speeding like a lunatic- so at least I was being safe.

I only had to stop once to get gas, putting it on the Cullen credit card because I refused to be too far from Nessie. The cashier was maybe 40 feet from the gas pump, but I couldn't risk her waking up if I was inside paying for gas again, so I just used the card and paid directly at the pump. Even when I had to use the bathroom I refused to actually use a restroom. I would just pull over to the shoulder, trot around to the passenger side to give myself some cover and piss on the side of the road. Thank god I didn't need to do anything more than piss, I don't think Nessie would have appreciated waking up to find me squatting next to the car because I was too scared to leave her a few minutes. After seeing how freaked out she was from her dream earlier, there was no chance in hell I wasn't going to be there for her if she had another nightmare.

I stopped keeping track of how many hours I'd been driving, but I surprised myself when I saw that I was approaching the border back into the states. I was a little pissed off that I'd come up on it so quick because it meant I was going to have to wake up Nessie. The border patrol agents were going to want to ask us questions, and I'd much rather prefer she woke whenever she was ready.

As if to taunt me, Nessie turned in her chair and slid her hands underneath her head while trying to get comfortable, conveniently facing me while also exposing her chest. Her arm had been slung over her body for a while, consequently covering herself from me. She let out a tiny groan as she settled, which made me imagine the sounds she made when we had sex, making my cock twitch in response. I smiled to myself as I reached over and palmed her breast, firmly this time, rolling her nipples between my thumb and index finger.

Her back arched in response like it always did, albeit subtly since she was sleeping, pressing herself further into my hand. I sighed happily when I felt them stiffen between my fingers, loving the way her body reacted. I tugged lightly on her stiffened peaks, kneading at her voluptuous mounds with the rest of my hand.

Her eyebrows furrowed before she let out a small moan, causing me to groan in return. I tugged with a little more force, desperately wishing I could lower my head and replace my fingers with my mouth, all the while driving. Her eyes shot open, immediately looking down at her chest and finding my hand still there. She looked up at me and smiled wickedly, her eyes still droopy with sleep.

"Busted," she laughed tiredly. I withdrew my hand and she sat up in her seat, wiping the sleep from her eyes. She took a moment to wake up and gather her bearings. She drank some water and stretched a little. "Did I just catch you fondling me in my sleep or were you trying to wake me up?"

I just pointed ahead out the windshield towards the upcoming border station. Her brows knit in concentration, her eyes still adjusting from having just woken up, as she looked for what I was pointing at. After a few seconds she gasped and looked over to me. "Holy crap. How long was I asleep?" She looked at the clock, and then back out the windshield. "We're not supposed to be here for at least another like… two hours." I just grinned in satisfaction, waiting for her to figure it out. I laughed a little bit when she started looking at the map on her phone.

She ended up just shaking her head, smiling to herself and stealing a sideways glance at me. I raised my eyebrow at her when she did. She just laughed at me, "Do you always drive so crazy when I'm asleep?"

"Aren't you happy? We're just a few hours from home," I pointed out.

"It's not _our_ home," she muttered sadly under her breath and stared into her lap.

I tipped her chin up with my finger to meet her eyes. "This is only temporary, Ness. I promise we're going to figure all of this out."

She half smiled in return, the sadness still evident in her eyes. "I know we will."

We got through border patrol with no problems at all. Nessie fluttered her eyelashes at the agent and he was instantly putty in her tiny hands, not that we would have had trouble if she didn't. She just happened to speed things up.

Nessie's mood improved once we were officially in the U.S. and driving through Washington. She looked happy as she took in the familiar landscape. Occasionally she would see something that would make her turn to me and smile brightly. Every time she smiled at me like that my heart would do flips in my chest. I would do anything to see that smile on her face all the time.

My sense of time went out the window; I was too busy waiting on the edge of my seat for the next time Nessie would turn to beam at me. The remaining hours went by in a blur, and before I knew it we were pulling up the driveway of the Cullen's house. I stopped the car and threw it into park, killing the engine and flopping back into my seat. I turned my head to face Nessie, seeing she was already staring back at me.

"I don't mean to take advantage of you or anything, but would you mind unloading the car after we greet everyone? I need to talk to my mom." She sounded happy, but there was an underlying seriousness to her voice that threw me off. I didn't understand where it had come from, or what it implied. I decided to ignore it, guessing that it had to do with whatever she needed to talk to Bella about.

"Sure, sure," I acknowledged. "You don't have to feel like you're taking advantage of me. Isn't that the chivalrous thing to do?"

"Well if you're suddenly interested in chivalry, shouldn't you come around to open up my door?" She grinned at me as she spoke, so I knew she was only teasing. I still wanted to play along.

"One second, madam," I said in my best snooty voice, opening my door. I walked around to the other side and opened hers, bowing before her and making a grand gesture with my hand.

I heard footsteps on the front porch behind me, forgetting we were showing up to a house full of people expecting us. I turned around to greet them, my eyes somehow finding Edward first. I swallowed hard against the lump in my throat. I forgot that I was going to have to deal with him. He was going to dissect my brain and pick out everything we've done, let alone just the things we did on the way here. He was going to tear me a new asshole. _Ah, fuck._

Nessie ran to greet everyone. She was passed around from person to person and smothered in hugs. I walked up a few steps behind her, sweating bullets and trying to keep my mind as blank as possible so Edward couldn't pick anything out. As I walked up the porch steps I looked up to see Nessie facing away from me and hugging Esme. My gaze focused on her beautiful, round butt while my mind catalogued every time I had seen it when she was naked. _Fuck! Look away. Stop thinking about her. Don't look at her. Oh good fucking luck with that one. Not look at your imprint? What a joke._ I internally yelled at my mind to shut the fuck up before it dug me a deeper hole than I was already in.

Edward was the first to greet me, and by some divine intervention I didn't see any hostility in his eyes, questions… but no hostility. I hugged Bella next, followed by the rest of the Cullen family. We chat for a few minutes on the porch, catching up and making small talk.

"Jacob, dear, are you hungry at all?" Esme asked me.

"When does he not eat?" Nessie answered on my behalf, giggling at me.

I nodded, "I haven't had a real meal in a couple days. I will eat whatever you throw at me. Just let me get our stuff unpacked."

"I'll make you something to eat. Emmett, help him out with their bags," Esme said in her typical sweet voice.

I trotted down the porch stairs and back to the car, popping the trunk open and grabbing Nessie's bags first. I pulled the bigger bags out and set them on the ground just as Emmett reached me. When I went to grab the next set of bags I noticed Nessie's bra and shirt hanging over the backseat, half into the trunk. I winced and closed my eyes, willing them to disappear.

"I'm not even gonna ask," Emmett laughed, clapping me on the back. He bent down and grabbed most of the bags, flitting away at vampire speed into the house.

I stashed Nessie's bra and shirt into one of her smaller bags before shutting the trunk and hauling the rest of our belongings inside. I brought them up to Nessie's old room, surprised to find it furnished. She had taken mostly everything from her room with her up to Alaska, except for some of the furniture. I just shook my head. _Alice. On second thought, Alice and Esme. _Emmett had already dropped off the luggage he brought up next to her bed.

I picked up my belongings and made my way down to my old room, not sure if I even had a room here anymore. I opened the door slowly, making sure that there wasn't anybody inside or that it hadn't been renovated into something besides a bedroom. I scoffed as I took my old room in, refurnished to look like I hadn't even moved away, much like Nessie's room. I set my stuff down by my bed and went over to the dressers, already knowing what I should expect to find. I slid one of the drawers out and laughed, seeing it fully stocked with all sorts of clothing I would never buy for myself unless I had a formal occasion to go to. Like I said, I would never buy it for myself. _Alice._

I was about to start searching through the other drawers when Esme called up to me, announcing my food was ready. My stomach rumbled and my mouth salivated like Pavlov's dogs at the thought of some of Esme's home cooking. For a vampire who couldn't even taste what she cooked, she was a mean chef.

I practically ran downstairs to the kitchen, digging into the food with abandon and not even taking the time to look at what I was eating. I wouldn't know what I was biting into until my taste buds registered the taste and told my brain. It was so good I licked the plate clean once I knew nobody was looking. The funny part was that I wouldn't have cared if they saw me.

I pushed the plate away from me and sat back in my chair while I digested, throwing my hands over my protruded stomach like a glutton. I didn't have anywhere to be, and I certainly didn't have anything to do besides sit around and wait for Nessie to finish talking to Bella.

Eventually I left the kitchen and talked with Jasper and Alice for a bit. Then I ended up playing video games with Emmett to kill some more time. We had been playing for over an hour before I started getting worried about Nessie. Then it dawned on me that I hadn't seen Edward around at all either. The rest of the Cullen's had been coming and going, doing whatever it is they do. But not Edward. I surrendered to Emmett at that point, letting him claim another victory.

I excused myself and started wandering around the house looking for Nessie. I checked her room first, but it didn't look like she had been in there yet. I went out into the hallway and called out loudly for her, "Ness?"

The door down the hallway behind me opened up and I turned around to see Edward stick his head out. "She's in here Jacob. Would you mind joining us?" Just from the tone of his voice I knew exactly what he wanted me to join them for.

_Ah, shit._


	10. Overreaction

**Chapter 10 - Overreaction**

**JPOV**

I took my place next to Nessie on the sofa in Carlisle's study. I draped my arm over her shoulder, making sure to put a little bit of space between us and keep our embrace light so we wouldn't goad Edward. Nessie leaned into me and rested her head on my shoulder, reaching both her hands up to hold the one I had resting on her shoulder. She pulled it farther over her shoulder so she could hold it easier, resting it on her chest. She managed to rest my hand just an inch over the top of her breast. I tried to pull my hand upwards just a little bit and get out of the danger zone, but she held it firmly in place between her two hands. I sighed to myself and gave up, thankful that Edward wasn't giving me dirty looks for the position of my hand.

"Well Jacob, Renesmee told us everything that's been going on between you two, sparing us the details." Bella spoke first. "I'm just glad you two are being responsible."

"I promised Bella and Renesmee that I wouldn't start an argument with you," Edward said to me. "I'm not going to pretend like I'm happy about any of this though."

I had a hard time responding to him, let alone listening to him anymore. I was angry. No, I was _fucking_ angry, but it was easily overshadowed by how betrayed I felt. Maybe betrayed was too strong a word, and maybe it was just my anger making me feel that way. Nessie had gone behind my back and talked to her parents about us without even mentioning a single word to me. We _should_ have been having this talk with them together as a team, as a couple. _Why the fuck would she want to do this by herself? Why didn't she even mention this to me?_

I yanked my hand over her shoulder, freeing it from her grasp and resting it on the couch behind her. I didn't want to hurt her when I clenched my fists in an attempt to still the shaking in my hands. Shying away from her touch only hurt her in a different way though, a much worse way. She peeked up at me from her spot against my chest, but I didn't bother to look down and meet her eyes. I may have been royally pissed off, but that didn't mean I wanted to take out all my frustration on her. I didn't meet her eyes because I didn't want her to see the anger and hurt in mine and have her know she had caused it.

Bella noticed right away, just as I knew she would. I was looking right at her and Edward, and she was familiar enough with hurting me that she must have recognized the look in my eyes. "Jacob, what's wrong?" I didn't answer her. I couldn't just yet. I wouldn't have been able to keep the hurt out of my voice any better than I could hide it in my eyes.

No matter how pissed I would ever get, even if Nessie was the cause of it, I would _never_ take it out on her. I refused to even yell at her. That really only left me with one choice: the silent treatment. I may have been angry and irrational, but I wasn't stupid enough to think that my actions towards Nessie would be taken lightly. I justified what I was doing by telling myself it would be more hurtful to accidently say something I regretted than just ignore her. I knew I would only end up causing an argument if I tried talking to her about it in my current state of mind. What I really felt like doing was phasing and tearing some trees a new asshole.

Edward looked at me strangely, almost like he was impressed with me. I'd never seen him give me that look in my life. "Jacob, there's really no need to be angry. As I said, I'm not going to act like I'm happy about it, but you stuck to your word. As much as I'd like to somehow find a way to blame you, Renesmee has already shown me that it was all her doing."

I shook my head to myself. That didn't help me at all. Was I supposed to be glad that she was taking all the blame and I was getting away with it? Like I didn't want it just as badly as her.

"Bella, Renesmee, would you mind excusing us? I'd like to chat with Jacob alone if you don't mind."

Bella stood up from beside Edward, extending her hand to Nessie to help her off the couch. Nessie glanced up at me one more time, but again I didn't look. She let out a shaky sigh before leaning up to kiss me on the cheek and taking Bella's hand when I didn't return the gesture. They exited the room and shut the door behind them. Edward and I sat in silence until we heard their footsteps fade off down the hallway.

"Jacob, I can see how… unhappy you are about this situation," he spoke hesitantly. "I understand how aggravating that must be to have her go behind your back like that, but she did it with the best possible intentions."

"I'm not angry with her," I said aloud, mostly to convince myself. "I'm pissed off at the fact that she had to be here alone to deal with all of this. She didn't deserve to get chewed out for something that was a mutual agreement. I'm pissed off she took the blame herself. I'm at fault just as much as she is."

"Jacob, she showed me. She used the imprinting bond to force the decision into your head," he explained.

"Are you kidding me?" I shouted incredulously at him. "I was at the brink of breaking my word to you before she decided to do that. I wanted it just as much as she did. She probably would have never even done that if I didn't get her so worked up." I paused, unsure of how he would respond to the fact that I just admitted that I had gotten her so horny she couldn't take it anymore. "I could have kept my fucking hands to myself, but I didn't. Every time I kissed her, I was that much closer to doing it on my own." I swallowed back the gush of saliva that filled my mouth at the thought of her taste when I kissed her. "She shouldn't have been here by herself to get bitched out for something I was equally responsible for."

He put his hands in the air in front of him, palms outward towards me in a gesture of peace. "Jacob, I assure you that she did not get 'bitched out'." He used finger quotes to repeat my words. "In all honesty, I knew that Renesmee wasn't going to stand for having her decisions made for her. She's much like her mother that way. I dug my own grave by making you give me your word, because the decision affected her just as much as it did you. I wasn't angry at all with her once she explained everything to me. You have my word, Jacob. I wouldn't yell at her, just like you wouldn't."

I sighed in relief, bewildered as to how Edward was taking all of this so calmly. I was expecting hellfire and brimstone. I was even more relieved to hear that Nessie _didn't_ have to endure anything alone. Edward never expected us to obey him anyways.

"I wouldn't say _that_," he laughed. "I hoped that you would, but I'm not an idiot. I may not be human, Jacob, but I am a man. I understand exactly how hard it is to abstain, especially when the person you're trying to resist wants the exact opposite. Had I been human when I met Bella, there was no way I could have waited until we were married and already planning to turn her before we consummated our relationship. Of course I would have loved if you and Renesmee had done the same, but I am impressed that you were able to wait for her as long as you did. I saw firsthand just how hard it was for you to wait for her to grow up. But not only did you wait for her to fully mature, but you waited until she was _actually_ seventeen, Jacob, it was just a month before she turned eighteen. I have no idea how you did it. I can see the way the imprinting bond works in your mind; how strongly you are bound to her… I have no idea how you resisted her for so long. Your patience is astounding."

It meant a lot to me to hear those words from him. I felt like he truly understood me, and he probably did, being able to read my mind and all.

"I told myself that I would never do anything that would take her choice away. I wouldn't try to force myself into her life like that. I didn't have a choice, not that I wanted one. But it was only that much more rewarding to know that she willingly chose me." _She fucking chose you, _my mind screamed at me. My thoughts turned to Nessie, and I immediately choked up in remorse. I felt terrible for giving her the silent treatment and assuming that she had gone behind my back to shut me out. I still wasn't alright with the fact that she didn't even talk to me about it, but I felt bad nonetheless. _She was just trying to protect you just like you would do for her. _She knew how worried I was about having to deal with Edward.

I hung my head, feeling like the giant asshole I was. "None of that matters. I don't even know why she puts up with me." My mind started to play every moment of regret I ever had regarding Nessie like the scenes of a movie. All the times I'd lied to her, whenever I kept secrets from her, every time I made her cry. I didn't like the dark place my mind was taking me, but I couldn't fight against it to make it stop even though I realized what it was doing. "She deserves better," I said with shame.

"Why the fuck would you say something like that?" Edward yelled at me, breaking me away from my thoughts. I wasn't expecting that. "You had better knock that shit off right now, Jacob. My daughter loves you. You make her happy. I've never seen her happier then when she is with you. You must be an idiot if you think that _any_ of that bullshit deems you unworthy of her." He spoke sternly to me and I knew deep down that he was telling the truth and not just trying to make me feel better. It became obvious to me that he was telling the truth because Edward had _never_ tried to make me feel better. I didn't expect him to start now.

He continued, "Every couple in the world has their arguments and regrets. You think I haven't done things or said things to Bella that I regret? I have, more times than I can count. Every time I do, it just makes me work that much harder to be better for her. And that's exactly what you're going to do. If I gave up as easily as you did, none of us would ever have been blessed with Renesmee. I'm not going to let you sit here and brood about all the wrong things. Now snap out of it and end that ridiculous self-pity party you've got going on in your head."

I came into this room expecting Edward to yell at me, and he didn't disappoint. I just never expected him to yell at me on his daughter's behalf. I never even expected him to give a damn about what happen between Nessie and I. Obviously I knew that he didn't want to see his daughter hurt, but I had always been under the impression that he wouldn't care if something happened between us that caused us to split. Edward and I had always had an uneasy relationship, although it improved significantly after I stood up against my former pack to protect his family, imprinted on his daughter, and united with them against the Volturi. It was everything before all of that which made our relationship so difficult. While we may have improved our relationship and were friendly towards each other, I always suspected he harbored animosity towards me for imprinting on his daughter. In my eyes, all of his generosity towards me was merely for appearances to keep Bella, Esme, and Renesmee off of his back.

"Jacob," he said in a lighter, friendlier tone. "I can understand your hesitancy to actually believe me. We never got off on the right foot, but I can't solely claim the responsibility for that. We both had our prejudices against one another. But I would have never allowed you to live with my family if I didn't truly like or trust you. You have to understand how hard it was for me to accept the fact that you had imprinted on my daughter. I've seen in your mind how you didn't like that Paul imprinted on your sister. She is my only daughter… you must understand where I'm coming from. And as much as I like you, Jacob, I'm still her father. When she was born I told myself that I wouldn't be overbearing like Charlie was to Bella. I promised myself that I would support her decisions and accept whoever she chose to love. I'll admit I could have done a better job of doing that, especially after everything you've done for this family."

I groaned both aloud and internally. _I am such an asshole._ I leaned over, resting my elbows on my knees and burying my face in my hands as I sat motionless, trying to figure out what the hell my problem was. I was in a daze, unsure of how or why I shunned my imprint… the love of my life. I couldn't even recall why I got upset in the first place. I remembered that she kept me in the dark and talked to her parents without me, but I failed to understand why that made me angry at all. _There's got to be something wrong with my brain._

"It could be worse," Edward chimed in. "You restrained yourself and didn't say anything you might have regretted, as much as I thought you were going to."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

He laughed at me and stood up from his seat. "You're a good man, Jacob Black. I meant what I said all those months ago; I'm happy to see you take your rightful spot alongside my daughter. You make her happy. I wouldn't ask for anything more from you. Except maybe to have married my daughter before you stole her innocence."

I scoffed at him, "You just admitted that you would have done the same as me if you were human."

He shrugged, "Saying it is one thing. Doing it is another. What's past has past, there's no going back to change it. You're both adults, and what you do with your lives is completely up to you. But just as I said earlier, I don't have to pretend that I'm happy about it. And don't you dare bother trying anything under this roof."

He extended his hand to me, offering to help me up from my seat. I took his hand and he pulled me up, patting me once on the back before exiting the room and leaving me there alone.

I sighed in frustration and pulled at my hair while my conscience tore into me, letting me know just how big of a douchebag I was. Why the fuck did I get pissed off at her at all? She was doing me a favor. A big one. And after finding out that they didn't even bitch her out about it, all I felt like doing was finding a dark corner and lying down to wallow. _You don't deserve her. You'll never be worthy of her._

I don't know why my conscience decided to start saying that again, maybe it was reverse psychology, but I refused to believe that I wasn't worthy of her love, even though that was certainly how I felt right about now. I channeled any remaining frustration I felt about this situation inwards towards myself, exactly where it should have been directed in the first place. My blood felt like it was boiling beneath my skin and my muscles ached to be near her again, leaving me with a renewed sense of determination. My mind focused in on one thing, the only thing important to me right now; making things right with Nessie.

I hoped she didn't forgive me easily. I knew that she would be justified in wanting to yell at me and possibly want some time away from me. I wouldn't have cared either way, because I deserved it. If she had a hard time forgiving me, it would only serve to make me work harder to show her just how much I loved her and just how sorry I was. _No matter what happens, I'm going to do whatever it takes to fix this situation_, I thought with conviction.

I stepped out of Carlisle's office and out into the hallway. I noticed Nessie's door was closed now so I made my way to the door, knocking lightly.

"Yes?" It was Bella.

"It's Jake. Is Ness in there with you?"

"Yes," she answered, but said nothing after.

I tapped my foot impatiently, "Is it okay to come in? Or does she not want to see me?"

"Come in," Nessie's voice called out. My heart clenched in my chest at the sound of it. It was obvious she was crying, her voice sounded detached and sad. I even heard a sniffle.

_Fuck. You made her cry._ I wanted to beat the shit out of myself, and I would have if it was possible. I slowly opened the door, taking a deep breath to calm my nerves. Nessie sat on the edge of the bed with Bella's arms wrapped around her. I forced myself not to start crying, biting the inside of my cheek to try to focus on anything but the feeling of my heart clenching inside my chest. I walked to the edge of the bed and kneeled in front of her, reaching my hand out slowly to place it on her knee.

Her knee jerked away at my initial touch and I slouched my head in defeat. I felt the wetness on my cheeks before my brain registered I was crying. "Nessie, I am so… so sorry. I had no right to be angry." I sat there for a minute with my head down, hoping she would say something, but she didn't. She just continued to cry and sniffle. "I'm so sorry, Ness. More than you'll ever know. I love you more than life itself." My voice cracked and choked up. What else could I say… what could I do? "I understand if you don't want to see me right now, Nessie."

The thought of her not wanting me nearby drove me over the edge. I broke down. I brought my hands up to my face and bawled like I had when my mother died. "I'm sor- sorry, Ness," I stammered through my tears and hiccoughing. I went to stand up to leave her room when small, warm fingers stroked the side of my cheek. I collapsed back onto my knees, reveling in her touch. I leaned my head into her fingers, wanting more contact with her skin. I tried wiping my tears away but they were only replaced with more.

"Jake," she breathed out in a whisper. I could hear movement on the bed, but I couldn't look up yet. Bella hopped off the bed and exited the room, leaving us in privacy.

"I'm so sorry. For everything. For being angry. For making you cry… I overreacted." She continued to slowly stroke my cheek, and I dared to scoot forward and rest my forehead against her knee. I nearly cried out in relief when she didn't flinch away this time. I just sat there with my forehead resting on her leg, shaking my head to myself. "You were only trying to protect me. I see that now. I'm such a fucking idiot."

"Come here," she whispered sadly, her hand leaving my face.

I didn't lift my eyes from the ground as I stood up and plopped down next to her on her bed. I couldn't help but be reminded of us being in this exact same position months ago, only the reason being one to celebrate and remember. Once I had sat down, I finally glanced up at her. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, but she actually had a small, sad smile on her face. The sense of relief I felt at seeing just the slightest smile on her face was profound, unlike anything imaginable.

She reached out and touched my face again, her fingers tracing the features of my face. "Can you forgive me?" I asked her hesitantly, expecting her to not have an answer for me. "You're angry with me, I understand that. You have every right to be. And I know that I don't deserve it right now… but will you be able to forgive me someday?"

"I'm not angry at _you_," she answered with a sniffle.

"What?" I was stunned. Apparently I misheard her.

She sighed, her voice becoming louder and more determined. "I'm not angry at you, Jake. I'm mad at myself. I knew I shouldn't have gone behind your back. I felt awful about it even before I did it. I just wanted to protect you." Tears still ran down her cheeks despite the strength and sincerity behind her words. "I'm angry with myself because I hurt you… once again."

I must be dreaming. What kind of backwards, fucked up parallel dimension am I in? I failed to understand why she was angry with herself. She said it herself; she was trying to protect me. That's worth being praised for in my eyes.

I sighed in relief, leaning over to press my side against hers and wrap my arms around her. I closed my eyes as our bodies made contact, ensconcing me in the tingling warmth of her aura. "Why are you so sad, though?"

"Because you're angry with me," she said simply, her voice sad once again. "You couldn't even stand to touch me or look me in the eye." Her voice choked up again, but I could tell she was trying to be strong and not cry. She let out a few sniffles, trying to take in deep, shaky breaths before tears spilled over and onto her cheeks. Once she wiped the back of her hand across her cheek and felt the moisture, she gave up trying to hold it in and began crying again.

I held her closer to me, rubbing circles into her back with one hand, intertwining our fingers with the other. She turned her head into me, burying her face in my chest. I hugged her to me as she shook from the intensity of her cries and focused on the feel of her body against mine to calm my nerves. I knew I should be saying something, but I was just too choked up to get any words out. I kept opening my mouth and trying to force the words out to no avail, so I gave up and tried just producing noise; something that would give her some sort of indication of how I felt. My throat constricted tighter with each attempt, eventually making it hard just to breathe.

Nessie looked up to me when she heard me struggle to suck in a deep breath. It sounded ragged and forced, almost like I was choking. "Jake, say something… _please_," she begged.

Something triggered in my brain as soon as she begged. It processed her command and forced my throat open, no matter how badly it wanted to stay shut. I held her face between my hands and lowered my head to rest my forehead against hers, staring into her chocolate irises. "I'm so, so sorry, Ness. I never meant to make you cry. I was angry," I confirmed, "but it wasn't just you. I'm so sorry for ever getting mad at you though, because I found out you never deserved it."

"What do you mean it wasn't just me?"

"I was pissed off because you had to go through that alone. I thought they had yelled at you and tried to guilt you. I wanted to be there with you… for you. But they didn't overreact like I thought they would. I was the one who overreacted, and I only ended up hurting you in the process." I nudged my nose against hers softly. "You were just trying to protect me. I'm not used to it being the other way around… I was too fucking stupid to see that and I just made assumptions. And I don't ever want you to think that I couldn't stand touching or looking at you; it kills me, Nessie… it tears me up inside. I moved my hand away from you because I didn't want to hurt your hand when I clenched mine into a fist. I didn't look at you because I didn't want you to see the anger in my eyes and make you think you were the reason for all of it. And I didn't say anything because I knew I wouldn't have been able to keep a level head, and I could never bring myself to yell at you. I couldn't live with myself if I ever took my anger out on you, especially if I said something that I regretted." I hoped the look in my eyes matched the sincerity of my voice to let her know how unbelievably regretful I was.

With a deep breath through my nose to inhale her scent, I mustered up as much feeling as I could in an attempt to express how sorry I was, the depths of my love for her, and how much she meant to me with just three words. "I love you, Nessie." Okay, four words. "Nothing is ever going to make me love you any less, not some stupid argument, or just because I get angry. And don't you ever for one second believe that I couldn't stand to touch you. You don't know how hard it is for me to keep my hands off of you."

She gazed deeply into my eyes for a few seconds and her facial features softened, but tears remained in her eyes. "Jake… you're always doing everything you can to try to protect me. You would have tried to take the blame for all of this, even though it was my fault. I wanted to return the favor for once, but I shouldn't have gone behind your back to do it." Her voice cracked and she paused, a single tear spilling over onto her cheek. "I love you, too. I'm so sor-"

I closed the few inches of distance between our faces and silenced her apology with my lips. I kissed her like it would be the last time our lips ever touched. I gave it everything I had, determined to leave her speechless. I pulled her firmly against me, holding her to me by the small of her back, sliding my other into her hair at the back of her head. I leaned over her until she was lying back on the bed with myself hovered over her. Her hands explored my body; running over my chest and abs, up my arms and back around my shoulders, down my neck and across my back until she finally settled them with one in my hair and one resting on my chest over my heart. Every time she exhaled I would greedily take it in as my own. I refused to break the kiss, not ending it until she pulled away. After a minute she finally did pull away with a sigh, both of us mildly panting. She opened her eyes and found mine before she smiled shyly to herself and blushed. I watched closely as her cheeks flooded with color and spread across her skin down to where it disappeared under her shirt. My cock cheered happily in response, wishing it had hands of its own to reach out and feel the difference in temperature her blush caused.

I rolled off to the side so I wasn't hovered over her, my hands still keeping her pressed against me to turn her to face me so we lay facing each other on our sides. My body felt like it had been lit aflame by her touch; I wanted her so badly it hurt. My muscles burned, my bones ached, and my cock was straining painfully against my jeans. I was a little regretful that I had let myself get so carried away because we weren't going to find any release while we were in a house full of vampires, let alone her mom and dad.

At the same time, we both let out long, defeated sighs. It was a sigh that accepted the fact that we would have to resign ourselves to merely kissing and having to deal with the unfulfilled, insatiable lust. We both laughed, clearly thinking the same thing. It felt good to laugh at least, it would apparently be the only release we would get, and after that conversation any sort of release was great.

Nessie had a sudden sharp intake of breath, her eyes widening before her face transformed into a mischievous, sly smirk. She slid her hand around my neck to the front of my face, drumming her fingers against my jawline. I knew she was contemplating something because of the way she tapped her fingers, a habit of hers that I'd picked up on. Her fingers stopped and her grin widened before she slid her palm to my cheek.

_I need to go hunting_, she told me. Images formed in my mind of the last time we had gone hunting up in Alaska. She showed me the way we looked at each other prior to our post-hunting activities, purposely not showing me anything too graphic incase Edward saw. "Do you want to go hunting?" She asked aloud for appearances and for any eavesdroppers sake.

"I could eat… again," I laughed. _Fuck yeah I want to go "hunting."_ I stopped there and tried to clear my mind, forcing myself to focus just on the act of hunting.

"Meet me outside in five? I just need a few minutes." She dropped her palm and replaced it with her fingers, stroking along my cheek and lips. I gave her a confused look, not understanding why she needed a few minutes. I wasn't sure I could wait a few minutes and stay sane. "I haven't had a chance to even brush my teeth since we've got here," she elaborated. "And I'd like to at least change my clothes."

"Okay." I pulled her in tight for a quick kiss. "See you in a few." We untangled from each other and I stood up, wincing as my seemingly constant erection strained against my jeans. I shook my head to myself while Nessie giggled at me, lifting my shirt and reaching my hand into my pants to tuck it into the waistline of my jeans in an attempt to try and hide it. It was a lot less obvious than it was straining against my jeans, but it didn't help that my shirt was tight and hugged pretty closely to my body. I shrugged and gave up, making Nessie laugh even harder. "I guess I could use a change of clothes too." _Preferably a looser fitting t-shirt._

I tried to be as nonchalant but sneaky as possible walking down the stairs to my room to grab a shirt. It really sucked to have to refer to it as my room once again. I might have actually frowned when I came to the realization that I had a room to myself again. I didn't want a room to myself; I wanted to share a room… and a bed with Nessie. I wanted to move my room inside of Nessie's room. I wondered if I would sound crazy mentioning the idea to Alice or Esme, or if they would just consider it a challenging renovation project. I told myself they would probably think both. Then I wondered how I would even go about suggesting a project like that. _Ah, who am I kidding?_

Just as I was reaching the end of the hallway to start descending the stairs, I heard footsteps at the bottom begin to make their way up. I peeked over the top of the stairs and saw Jasper's head bobbing up and down with each step he took. I turned at the last available second into the bathroom at the end of the hallway, which couldn't have been any more conveniently placed given the situation. I stood there awkwardly behind the door, doing nothing but waiting for him to walk past so I could continue on downstairs. I idly wondered if Jasper had even noticed I wasn't using the bathroom. Seeing as how the last time he actually had to use the bathroom himself was probably sometime during the Civil War, it was more than understandable.

I waited until I couldn't hear his footsteps in the hallway anymore before I came out. I bounded down the stairs three at a time and sprint the rest of the way to my room to avoid anyone else. I grabbed the first shirt I saw out of closest dresser without bothering to even look at it, laughing at myself when I put it on and looked in the mirror. I should have known Alice would have only bought me tight shirts, trying to show off and exaggerate my muscles. This shirt was even tighter than the one I had on, and my dick hadn't died down at all. If anything, it had only gotten bigger. Tucking it into the waistband of your pants gave you the ability to hide it and avoid embarrassment, but every step you took would cause the material against it to shift and rub against it, causing more friction.

I settled for digging through my still-unpacked bags and pulled out an old, oil and grease stained shirt that I wore whenever I would work on my, Nessie's, or Seth and Nichole's car. I really don't know why I even bothered to pack it, but I was really glad I did now. I didn't expect any shirt I wore right now to make it on the trip back. I grabbed my leather cord from my bag and stuffed it into my pocket as I left my room and shut the door behind me.

I had been waiting around in the front yard for about five minutes when I started to wonder what had Nessie taking so long. The excitement from the heat of the moment began to wane and my erection was actually starting to die down. _Aw, come on, don't leave me now buddy. _I felt like slapping myself for thinking that. I really needed to keep my thoughts under control here; I never knew when Edward was listening.

I started walking back towards the house, my eyes down on my feet and not really bothering to look around at anything. Just as I placed my foot on the first step of the front porch, Nessie pushed through the front door with a beautiful smile directed at me. She was barefoot and had a backpack on with a blanket tucked under her arm. I returned the smile and cocked my head to the side, wondering what the backpack and blanket were for.

"Sorry for the wait," she said, pushing her hair off her forehead. She came down the steps and looped her arm through mine as we began walking towards the surrounding tree line. "You up for a picnic afterwards?"

"Food and then more food?" I laughed. "Sure."

"Dummy," she chided playfully. "It's for you. I know you're not crazy about eating raw."

I pulled her closer by the arm she had hooked through mine and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. "Thanks. You didn't have to do that." I took the blanket from her to free up her hands since she was carrying the backpack.

"I know. I wanted to though," she said simply, leaning her head against my arm.

We walked like that for a few minutes until we were completely surrounded by trees and skittering wildlife, and hopefully out of earshot of everyone at the house. I came to a halt and faced her, picking up her hand and fiddling with it. "Do you want to set up our spot and then hunt, or hunt now?"

"Let's hunt," she blurted out. She blushed once the words left her mouth, looking at me shyly and fidgeting.

I chuckled to myself, understanding what caused her blush but not _why_ she blushed. "You don't have to be embarrassed." I bent down to run my nose along her collar bone, kissing the hollow of her throat. I took her hand that I was holding and pressed it against my stomach, right below my belly button where my dick was still tucked into my waistband. "I was dying waiting for you."

Her eyes widened and she smirked, all traces of her shyness out the window. "Can we go now?" she asked hopefully.

"Whenever you're ready."

She eyed me from head to toe, "I'm ready, but you're not."

I tore my clothes off as fast as I could without destroying them. Once I had my pants off, I knelt down to start tying them to my leather cord when I saw Nessie's hand reach for them. "Give them here. I'll put them in the backpack so we don't have to come back for them."

"Alright." I untied the knot around them, folded them neatly, and handed them over to Nessie. She put them inside her backpack and looked up at me with an expectant look on her face. "Oh… you want these too?" I teased, motioning to my boxers.

"Just take them off, Jake," she sighed, clearly not amused. I pulled them down my legs and stepped out of them before folding them up and handing them to Nessie. She took them from my hands and paused to look me over, not being subtle at all. "That's much better."

I rolled my eyes at her and tossed the blanket over her head, taking a few steps back to phase. She pulled the blanket off her head and stuffed my boxers in her backpack before she stood up, slinging the backpack on over her shoulders. She tightened the straps of her backpack and picked the blanket up and figured out where to put it.

"Come here," she beckoned. "I can't hunt with my hands occupied."

I took a few steps towards so I was right in front of her while she opened up the blanket. She folded the blanket so it was elongated and wrapped it around my neck, tying it in a knot at the bottom so it looked like a giant scarf, or a collar in my case. Once she was done she took a step back and giggled to herself, "That looks cute. A big scary wolf with a collar." She leaned in and kissed my muzzle, pulling back to look me straight in the eye. "Ready?"

I nodded at her, nudging her shoulder with the tip of my nose to tell her to lead the way. She turned around and shifted her weight forward right before she took off in a flash. I followed behind her, not interested in trying to race her or run alongside her. I was perfectly content with running behind her just watching her run. I mentally catalogued every detail of her; the swaying of her hips, the way her muscles flexed, how her butt tightened with every step, her hair blowing behind her in every direction, and the look in her eyes when she would turn to glance at me. She had my heart pounding and my breath uneven just by looking at her.

I was so enthralled with watching her that it hadn't even occurred to me that she changed directions in pursuit of her prey. She slid her arms out of the backpack and dropped it to the ground before she dove over a fallen log and tackled an elk the ground. I skid to a stop and watched in fascination as she fed. She hitched her leg up to pin it to the ground, her eyes closed and brows furrowed in concentration when her teeth pierced the neck of the animal. Her face softened and relaxed when her throat contracted once and its blood passed her lips. I stood still as a statue and waited for her to finish, not wanting to disturb her, even though I wanted nothing more than to change back to human and take her right here and now. Just watching her feed had me yearning for her touch. I really needed to stop watching her mouth when she fed, it only left me imagining everything she was capable of doing with it.

Once the elk was drained, she unclenched her jaw and pulled back a few inches. Her brows furrowed again as she pushed it away from her and brought her hand up to her face to swipe across her lips. She pushed the elk away from her, sitting with her legs splayed out in front of her. The look on her face told me she wasn't very satisfied with her meal. I picked up the backpack by one of its straps carefully between my teeth and started walking slowly towards her, which made her look up at me once she heard the sound of my approach. She stared at me intently as I moved closer, dropping the backpack a few feet in front of her.

She sat on the ground looking at me for a few seconds before she smirked and shook her head to herself. She planted her hands on the ground and lifted herself up, wiping away the dirt on her rear end. I nudged the backpack towards her with my nose and she closed the distance between us, bending over to grab the backpack. She let out a sigh as she slipped her arms through the straps, "I don't think hunting is ever going to be as fulfilling anymore." I cocked my head to the side, not sure what she meant by that. She ran her fingers from the tip of my nose upwards between my eyes to scratch behind my ears. "Blood is never going to taste quite the same again after I've tasted yours. Nothing is going to taste as good as you."

I groaned and leaned into her hand. She was driving me crazy. She laughed at me when I groaned, kissing the tip of my nose and tugging on my makeshift collar. "Come on, I know the perfect spot."

I followed her as she zipped through the woods until we came to a clearing. The grass was mostly covered by fallen leaves of every color, the majority of them brown, signaling the passing of autumn and the beginning of winter. She turned to me and untied the knot around my neck, shaking out the blanket to lay it on the ground.

She sat on top of the blanket, crawling to the farthest corner to straighten it out when it folded in on itself. "Do you know what I like best about being surrounded by nature?"

I had a hard time hearing her question, too focused on ogling her body. She was on all fours and facing away from me, her butt pointed up in the air and directly at me. She looked over her shoulder at me and smiled, slightly wiggling her backside at me. "It's because it always reminds me of you. It feels like it's your territory. Like I'm in your domain." She flipped over to sit on her butt, leaning back with her arms extended and crossing her legs out in front of her. "I'm in your territory. Aren't you going to show me whose boss?"

_You bet your sweet ass I am._ I took a step back and felt the warmth recede from my limbs, my body imploding in on itself until I was once again on two feet. I immediately dropped to my knees onto the blanket and began crawling up her body. "If that's what you want," I whispered into her ear before molding my lips to hers. She opened her mouth to me, sliding her tongue over my lower lip and into my mouth.

I laid her against the ground softly, pulling her firmly against me with my hand behind her head and the other at the small of her back. One of her hands rested on my cheek while her other roamed my body, dragging her warm fingers across my chest, up and over my shoulder until she reached the back of my neck. I used my hand on her back to press her hips flush against mine and ground my desire into her, smiling against her lips when I rubbed against the mouthwatering heat of her center.

I broke away from the kiss to grab at the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head with her help. She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, lying back against the blanket once she had freed her breasts. Keeping her lower body pressed against me with one hand, I dragged my fingers down her body with the other, savoring the softness of her skin beneath my fingertips before eventually stopping to palm her breast and capture the other in my mouth. She arched her back, pressing herself further into my mouth as she moaned, running her hands through my hair. When I caught the peak of her breast between my teeth and tugged softly, she hissed, grabbing a fistful of my hair with and tugging while simultaneously hugging me around my back to press myself firmly against her. Having her pull my hair spurred me on, the sensation of it not feeling painful in the least… it felt incredible. I rocked my hips into her harder, shamelessly grinding myself against the heat between her thighs.

"I can't wait anymore," I grunted against her, trailing kisses up to her throat.

"Take me, Jake. I'm yours."

I leaned back to better position myself to remove the rest of her clothes but she kept her hold, causing her to sit up with me, her mouth continually kissing wherever she could reach. "Lie down. Relax," I panted into her ear, placing an open mouthed kiss just beneath it.

She relented, releasing her stranglehold on my body and lying back slowly. Her hooded eyes stayed locked on mine, her tongue darting out to lick her lips. Behind her heavy eyelids, her eyes shined brightly, gleaming as if there was a fire in her eyes. It lit me up, warming me from the inside out. It was impossible not to feel the pull of her intense gaze, and I couldn't resist keeping my lips from her skin, once again worshipping her body.

With my mouth attached to whichever part of her body I was capable of reaching, I unbuttoned her jeans and hooked my thumbs under her panties, shimmying them both down her legs. Impatient as always, I bent down to kiss every inch of recently exposed skin, trailing behind the material sliding down her legs. After she lay exposed to me, I sat back on my knees and marveled at the perfection of her body in the sunlight. Her skin had the faintest luminescence, unnoticeable by humans, but to anyone with supernatural senses it appeared like she was glowing subtly. Her copper hair was simply mesmerizing; it too shined brighter in the sunlight, adding even more radiance to her beauty. She leaned up on her elbows, peering at me from underneath her eyelashes and holding her hand out to me, beckoning me.

"Soon," I smirked. She gave me a knowing look after I spoke, obviously knowing what I planned to say next. "I have to taste you first."

"Of course." She acquiesced, smiling down at me and lying her head back on the ground.

**RPOV**

I cried out Jake's name, thrashing my head from side to side and grasping his hair as I shuddered under his touch. His tongue glided through my folds a last time before he crawled up my body, and looked down at me while I regained my composure. Resting on his elbow and smiling, he leaned down to suck and kiss the skin of my neck, inhaling deeply and tickling my skin with the rough stubble on his jaw. He found his way to my ear, planting a soft kiss at the spot right beneath it, "You want me to show you whose boss? To claim my territory?" His tone was dark and intense and I could feel his hot breath waft across my face.

"Yes," I squeaked, swallowing past the lump in my throat when I noticed the fierce look in his eyes. His gaze captured my eyes, allowing me to see myself reflected back in his onyx irises. He looked ravenous. My center tingled and my thighs clenched in response to his look, coating my inner thighs with my wetness. "God, yes."

I squeezed my thighs together uncomfortably, feeling somewhat embarrassed at how messy he had left me. There was no way I could put my panties back on once we were done, unless I wanted to parade around in wet underwear until I could change. I was too used to him cleaning me with his tongue afterwards. I had nearly forgotten just how excited he made me, or rather how much physical evidence there was as proof- obviously my mind and body would never need to be reminded.

"Turn over," he ordered.

I felt heat rise into my cheeks and my teeth sink into my lower lip. Sliding his fingers underneath me, he nudged my ribcage softly with his thumb and applied pressure with his fingers to begin turning me over. Once I was laying on my stomach I wasn't sure what I should be doing. I looked back over to Jake but he was now behind me.

"Get up on your knees, but keep your elbows on the ground."

I did as he said and peeked over my shoulder with a grin, wiggling my backside at him to get a reaction. His hands gripped my waist firmly and slowly began to slide up my body. At the same time his hands slid across my skin, Jake leaned over me, his cock pressing into my backside, and whispered huskily into my ear. "Do you like being dominated, Nessie?"

I shivered under him, though certainly not from being cold. His body encompassed me, the entirety of my backside pressed against his warm skin. "Yes," I said shakily, the inside of my thighs feeling even wetter.

"Are you ready for me? Answer yes or no."

"Yes, Jake."

His fingertips ran through my folds, spreading the moisture there. "Say please." I whimpered and tried pushing myself back into his hand but he withdrew them too quickly and I instead bumped into his cock, nestling it in the crook of my behind.

"Please, Jake. Take me, please," I begged, not ashamed at all. The roleplaying thing was new for us for the most part, but I found myself really enjoying it and not embarrassed at all like I thought I would be. I was becoming frenzied from just his words, the anticipation simply too much to withstand.

I again felt his fingers near my entrance, but he did not move his hand away when I pushed myself against it. His other hand gripped my hip and I could hear him shuffling behind me. I was expecting him to push into me at any second when he blew out a deep breath and groaned. "Mother fucker… I forgot condoms."

Abandoning all notions of decency and patience, I leaned forward and dove to the other side of the blanket, yanking my backpack to me by one of its straps. I sat upright and gave Jake an exasperated look as I opened its zipper and looked down to dig through it. Jake sighed in relief when I threw the box over to him. He made quick work of the wrapper and rolling it over his length.

I began putting everything back into the backpack when I was suddenly tugged towards Jake by my ankle. He smiled down at me when I looked up at him. He tugged once again by my ankle until I was within his arms reach, at which point he bent down to wrap his arms around my torso and pull me into his chest. I squirmed in his arms when he buried his face in the crook of my neck and nipped and sucked at my throat. After just a few seconds he lowered me back to the blanket, catching me by surprise when he flipped me over so I was once again on my stomach.

"On your knees," he said, his voice sounding strained with impatience.

I raised myself onto my knees, lifting my butt towards the sky in the process. I cried out when he quickly and unexpectedly thrust into me, catching me off guard.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern, withdrawing from me slowly.

"Yes! More, Jake. Just like that," I encouraged, hoping he wouldn't hold back. I slammed myself back against him when he was nearly all the way out to show him I was serious. His hands grasped my hips, stilling both mine and his movements.

He tilted his hips upwards and pushed into me until he was fully sheathed. My body hugged him tightly, both welcoming and embracing his presence. While keeping his hips firmly in place, he leaned over my body again, sliding his hands from my waist down to my ribcage before palming my breasts. "Are you saying you want it rough?" His voice was just inches from me, his breath tickling my ear. As if to emphasize his words, he pinched and tugged on my nipples.

"Yes," I hissed, throwing my head back and swiveling my hips.

Given our position and with him buried to the hilt inside and leaning over me like this, he managed to push himself the deepest I had ever felt him. My moan was cut short by my panting and my trembling thighs. He tilted his hips upwards, his cock reaching previously untouched flesh within me, causing me to cry out and collapse from sensory overload. I tried to right myself and push my knees off the ground to no avail. He wrapped his arm underneath my midsection and supported me, all the while slowly pulling back.

"Oh… Nessie. You're so tight," he groaned.

He withdrew from my body until the tip of his cock was about to slide out only to thrust deeply again. He did not linger there for long this time, pushing his hips hard against my rear and pulling back right away. His pace increased gradually until he was making quick, deep thrusts, grunting with every push of his hips. Using the hand wrapped around me, his fingers found the place where we connected. Collecting moisture on his fingertips, he spread it over my clit and pressed firmly against it. I gasped and clenched my eyes, lolling my head forward and resting my forehead on the blanket.

"Fuck… you're so wet for me. Do you like this, Nessie? Do you like being dominated?" His voice was husky and strained. I could hear how difficult it was for him to be talking coherently.

I wasn't a fool; I knew that I wouldn't be able to answer in a normal voice. He knew that too, which is exactly why he asked. I hummed my response to him, smiling to myself that I'd thwarted his plans.

His movements stopped just as I began to let out a moan. I whimpered in protest, pushing my hips back into him and looking over my shoulder at him.

"Nope." He shook his head and smirked at me. "I asked you a question. I want to hear an answer." He drove his cock deeply into me with one fast, hard movement and tilted his hips again to massage my insides, working fast circles against my clit. I cried out from the suddenness of it, though I really should have expected it. "Now… do you like being dominated, Nessie?"

"Yes!" I screamed gutturally, just as I feared I would, rotating my hips around him and moaning impatiently. All I wanted was for him to keep going.

"Much better. Now face forward." I did as he said. "Good. Now rest on your elbows."

I glanced at him quizzically over my shoulder, about to question him. His eyes bore into mine, his eyebrow raising incredulously at me like I was defying him.

"I said face forward," he repeated sternly. "Now either get on all fours or rest on your elbows, I'll give you the choice."

Swallowing thickly, I shook my head and told myself he wasn't actually angry… it was all an act. _We're just roleplaying._ But in the heat of the moment my mind rebelled and I closed my eyes, slouching my head forward as I fought back my irrational thoughts. Jake must have noticed my distress since I was no longer pushing my hips against him. I had not felt him lean forward, but his breath was suddenly tickling my ear. "You okay?"

I closed my eyes and sighed in relief, thankful that he thought to ask me. I nodded my head, not trusting my voice to sound steady. I did _not_ want Jake to freak out and stop.

I pushed myself up off the blanket, deciding it was smarter to rest on my elbows. If it weren't for Jake's hand supporting my midsection, my legs would have already given out. I did not expect my arms to fare much better. Jake reached across my body and gripped my shoulders to take pressure off my arms, driving into me in the process. I almost laughed when I thought about what he looked like holding me like this; it probably looked like he was riding a human motorcycle.

All conscious thought left my mind when Jake started thrusting into me again, his pace quickening with each push of his hips. I would cry out or whimper every time he buried himself within me, leaving me panting and breathless. He drove into me with an unspoken urgency, his hips thrusting wildly and hastily.

It was brutal. It was rough. It was intense. It was glorious, and I loved every second of it.

_So this is make up sex. _I understood what all the hype was about now.

"Ho-ly Sh-it!" I cried out, my voice coming out in staccato bursts each time he pushed into me. I couldn't even get a one syllable word out without it sounding clipped and split into two words because of the speed and force of his movements.

It didn't take but a minute before the tension deep in my stomach snapped, releasing the building pressure within me and flooding my body with pleasure. I clenched my jaw in anticipation, waiting for the tingling feeling in my teeth that urged me to bite something, but it never came. My toes curled and my eyes clenched shut of their own volition, making me see an array of bright colors behind my eyelids. My thighs began to quake and I cried out his name as coherently as I could.

Jake's movements never slowed as my body clamped tightly around him, prolonging my orgasm until my elbows gave out and I was gasping for breath. I felt helpless when my body resisted commands from my brain; I couldn't get myself back on my elbows, so I settled for just resting my forehead on my arms. Well, it was either that my body ceased to work correctly or I simply could not muster any strength to support myself. Whatever the reason, I knew that it was because I was still coming down from my orgasm.

Jake continued on, his rhythm never faltering or slowing. I felt myself nearing the edge again and wondered just how long he could keep this up. Not that I was complaining or anything. The clearing was silent save for grunts and moans, the sound of our slick skin sliding together, and his balls slapping against me.

Without warning or any type of indication, I was suddenly hoisted from the ground and falling backwards. I found myself straddling Jake's thighs and facing his feet, my knees bent with my calves up against Jake's thigh, his cock still buried deep inside me.

"Now ride me and finish me off," he ordered huskily, his voice slightly strained.

I looked over my shoulder at him, gasping when he gripped my hips and pushed up into me, slightly raising me off the ground. Wanting to return the favor and bring him as much pleasure as he had given me, I raised my hips and slammed down onto him. I matched his intensity, lifting my hips and impaling myself on his cock over and over again. He would buck his hips every time I would raise mine, increasing our tempo. Every gyration of my hips would elicit a grunt from him and a moan from me.

I was panting from exertion and felt the familiar pressure in my stomach begin to expand. I squeezed my thighs tighter together, eager to bring him to his release. He tilted his hips and thrust into me as I swirled around him, causing me to cry out when the pressure in me exploded. My walls clenched I felt his hands on my hips grip me tightly as he pushed upwards a final time, letting out a guttural roar. His momentum slowed tremendously after each of his final thrusts, his release pouring out into me. The warmth of his release was evident even through the condom, growing warmer and warmer with every last pump of his hips. I huffed out a breath in exhaustion, collapsing backwards against his chest as the warmth spread throughout my body, making my nerve endings tingle.

I hitched my leg over him and pouted as he pulled out of my body. His arms circled me and pulled me into his embrace, the two of us panting and unable to speak. I rested my head on his chest and threw my arm across his torso, pressing myself firmly against him. His fingers ran through my hair along my back while my fingers danced along the muscles of his stomach. I tilted my chin up to look at him, sighing in relief and complete contentment upon seeing the beautiful smile on his face. With my other hand, I wiped away the stray tears that began to trickle down my cheek.

His smile disappeared and he frowned, his eyes lighting up with worry. "Oh, God… are you hurt? Fuck, I'm so sorry Nessie, I didn't thi-"

"No," I interrupted him, shaking my head. "That was wonderful, Jake. I'm just so happy." A satisfied smile stretched across his face, and I returned one with just as much enthusiasm. "It's just… after everything today… it kind of all came crashing down on me. I can't help it," I shrugged.

"So that was okay then? I didn't want to scare you or something by being too rough."

"More than just okay. I loved it," I told him earnestly and blushed. "Thank you for playing along."

He chuckled, my head bouncing on his chest as it shook with light laughter. "Any time." He sat up, bringing me along with him, and reached down to pull off his condom, tying it into a knot.

"Why do you do that?" I asked him, never noticing that he did that before now, and unsure if he had ever done it until now.

"What? Tie it up?" I nodded at him, feeling embarrassed that I even brought it up. "So it doesn't get all over everything." He leaned over to my backpack and grabbed a couple napkins out, wrapping his condom up in one and wiping himself clean with the other. He fished around my backpack until he found an empty plastic bag and deposited both inside. He turned back to me, wrapping his arms around me again and lying back on the blanket, pulling me with him. I settled my head on his chest again, looking up at him as he stared into the sky, his fingers running through my hair again.

We lay there for a few minutes just enjoying the warmth and feel of each other's bodies. I expected that I would be exhausted after two intense orgasms, but I found myself wanting more. I don't know if it was all the blood in my system from hunting, or just the fact that we were naked and in such close proximity of each other's bodies. All I knew was that I still wanted him and I wasn't done with him. Not yet at least.

I threw my leg across his waist, feeling his waning erection beneath my thigh. He looked down at me and smiled. I planted a kiss on his chest, right above the thrumming of his heart. "Jake?"

"Hmm?" He hummed in response.

"I still…," I paused, feeling heat flood my cheeks, looking away from him. His finger tilted my chin up to meet his eyes and I looked shyly at him from underneath my eyelashes, blinking as innocently as I could manage. "I want you again," I whispered, gently brushing my fingers across the head of his cock. My bottom lip embedded itself between my teeth.

He sat forward, keeping his arms wrapped around me, pulling me up with him to grab another condom out of the box. After he put it on he turned to face me, his fingers brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. He pressed his lips to mine, gently nibbling my lower lip to free it from my teeth. I opened my mouth to him and his tongue slid in, invading my senses with the taste of him. Lifting my leg across his body, he shifted his weight and rolled over so I was lying beneath him, his mouth never leaving mine.

I spread my legs, moving mine to the outside of his to give him better access. He broke away from the kiss and tucked his head into the crook of my neck, placing wet, open mouthed kisses along my throat. I felt his tip push upwards through my folds and I raised my hips to pin his cock between our bodies. I angled my hips and grinded myself on him, sliding his shaft between my outer lips and spreading my arousal along the length of him.

With a buck of his hips he slid his hand down my ribcage, over the swell of my hips and down my thigh to grip my knee and hitch it up against his hip. My skin tingled along the trail of his fingers. I parted my legs wider and wrapped them around his waist, locking my ankles and resting them on his lower back. I craned my neck off the ground, kissing the top of his head and inhaling his scent while his tongue laved the skin of my neck.

The hand he hitched my leg with squeezed between us, rubbing my clit for a few seconds until I felt him positioned at my entrance. He raised his head and met my eyes, never breaking our eye contact as he angled his hips and slowly entered me. I dug my nails into his shoulders and held on to them to hug him closer to me. I wanted to be covered in his warmth and feel as much of his body pressed against mine as possible.

He made love to me slowly and tenderly, his eyes never leaving mine except when he would close them to kiss me. I refused to close mine, choosing to commit everything about his face to memory; the way his lips plumped up after I kissed him, the furrow in his brow as he slid further inside me, the subtle curl of his lips when I would dig my heels into his back, the sparkle in his eyes when he whispered my name, his eyelids becoming heavier as he neared his release. My admiring was cut short when he tilted his hips and found a particularly sensitive spot. Again, I waited for the sensation of wanting to bite him, but it never came. My body shuddered beneath him, my legs hugging him tighter as my inner walls contracted around him. His name rolled off my tongue like the most sacred of prayers, as if his touch was the key to salvation. In my mind, it did. I lolled my head back down to the blanket in complete bliss. Jake stilled above me and he cried out incoherently, tucking his head into the crook of my neck.

In soft whispered tones, he mumbled into my skin, "I love you, Nessie." His hot breath against my throat made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. The rough stubble of his cheek tickled my jaw as he kissed my shoulder, my collar bone, and ending with the hollow of my throat.

Unlocking my ankles, I brushed my feet over his backside and slid them down the back of his thighs while rubbing his back with the tips of my fingers. His fingers ran along my sides, starting at my waist to drag them along my ribcage and up and over my shoulders to complete the circuit and start back over. He looked up to me and smiled warmly but his eyes spoke a different story; they looked sad… almost ashamed. "I'm so sorry about earlier. You're so good to me." He took a deep breath and averted his eyes. "I hate myself for how I reacted. I didn't- I can't believe I did that to you," he stammered, his voice regretful. He dropped his head to my shoulder and shook his head to himself, his forehead rubbing back and forth across my skin from the movement of his head. "I never… ever want you to feel unwanted," he mumbled into my shoulder.

"Jakey," I cooed, stroking from his cheek up to his temple and pushing stray strands of his hair behind his ear. "I know you're sorry. I am too… I should have said something to you. We're supposed to be a team, not go behind each other's backs." I paused, unsure of what to say to both put this behind us and comfort him. Racking my brain for suggestions, I pressed a kiss on his cheek since his forehead was still against my shoulder. I gave up on trying to think of something I thought he wanted to hear and spoke from my heart instead. "I don't want this to come between us. I don't want you to have to worry that I'm going to do something like that again. I just want to put it all behind us and pretend it never happened." He nodded against my shoulder and I took a deep breath in relief. "I love you, Jake. We're going to make mistakes, it's inevitable, the important thing is that we learn from them. But it's exactly how you said, there's nothing that you could do that would make me love you any less. I know no matter what we may end up fighting over that I'm still going to love you when all is said and done."

He turned his head and rested his cheek on my shoulder to look up at me. His beautiful smile was back, and this time it reached his eyes. "Besides," I added, "Make up sex is wonderful. I don't _want_ to ever argue with you, but at least we'll have something to look forward to once we make up." He laughed and agreed with me.

He rolled on to his side but didn't pull me with him, causing him to slide out of me. His eyes traveled down my body to where we were connected and frowned while he took his condom off and tied it up. I scooted closer to him propped myself up on my elbow and twisted to lay on my side next to him, throwing my arm around his torso and my leg between his to press myself against his side. Turning on his side to face me, he circled his arms around my waist and cradled me. I grazed my hand up his chest to his face, stroking from his cheek to his temple and up into his hair over and over again.

"I really love this," I said with a sigh of contentment.

"What's that?"

"When you hold me like this," I clarified. "I could spend all day like this."

He nodded in agreement, his lips curling up into the start of a smile. "Me too." As if it were even possible to get any closer, his arms hugged me tighter, pressing a little bit more of his delicious, warm body against me.

"You're always so warm, your skin is really smooth, your muscles are incredibly sexy, and you smell amazing," I nuzzled myself into the crook of his neck, kissing the soft, warm skin there and inhaling. "I always feel so safe in your arms. And when look at me like that, it makes me feel wanted and… desired- if that makes sense. I really like that feeling, knowing it's you that wants me."

"You _are_ safe. You know what I like about having you so close to me like this? I love how soft you are, and how you stroke my cheek and sometimes run your hands through my hair. Of course you smell amazing too, but I really like feeling your skin on mine… it makes my whole body tingle. I especially like seeing your boobs squished between us, and I can feel your nipples get hard." I smacked his arm and we both laughed. "But besides just loving you for being you… what I really love…," he trailed off, lowering his hand between us and lightly prying my leg off of his to skim his fingers along the trimmed patch of hair above my pubic bone. His fingers brushed through the curls a couple times before he squeezed his hand between my thighs and cupped my sex. "Is this. It's so warm… and you're always so wet for me," he whispered into my ear, nibbling at my earlobe. "I love knowing I'm the reason for it. And the taste," he groaned. "God… the taste. I fucking love it."

I averted my eyes from his and dropped my head to his shoulder, blushing crimson red, my cheeks flooding with heat. When his hand remained between my thighs, a thought came to mind that made me smile mischievously. I lowered my hand and splayed my fingers over his cock, pressing it against his stomach and stroking lightly along the length. "Like I said, I love how smooth your skin is." I ran my fingers up the length of his cock and over the tip, coming into contact with some of his ejaculate. I'd forgotten he hadn't bothered to clean up after round two, and also that some was bound to come out as his erection died down. "You're um… leaking again," I giggled, raising my hand to show him my fingers. Wanting to coax a reaction out of him, I brought them to my mouth and licked them clean and moaned just to drive him wild.

"Fuck… that is hot." His voice was deep and husky again. I loved it.

I couldn't help myself at that point, so I shifted onto my knees and took the tip of his cock into my mouth, gripping the bottom firmly with my hand and slowly stroking upward like I was trying to squeeze the last of the toothpaste out of the tube. I even smiled when I felt him growing harder in my mouth. When I pulled back, I smiled down at him and swallowed. As if on cue, he moaned and reached out for me, pulling me back into his embrace. "You know, you don't taste so bad yourself," I remarked.

"Fuck, I love you so damn much," he said sincerely, circling his arms around me again and hugging me to his chest. He laid on his back while I rested my head over his heart, his arm around my shoulder to hold me close and my hand on his abs to doodle imaginary pictures on his skin. I slid my leg between his, effectively tangling our legs together.

I wasn't sure how long we laid there like a human pretzel, just making small talk and running our hands along each other's bodies- maybe an hour and a half, if I had to guess. Eventually his stomach rumbled, making me remember that I'd brought a picnic. I was able to convince Jake to relent his hold on me long enough for me to pull out all the containers of food and lay them out, but as soon as I was done he had his arms around me again.

"Jake," I said, untangling from him and grabbing some of my clothes. "At least let me get dressed."

"What do you mean? Why bother?"

"I don't know, isn't that a little weird to eat while you're naked? You want to just sit around naked all day?"

He shrugged, "It doesn't seem weird to me at all. Besides, maybe I'm not done with you yet. There's a whole box of condoms here… and I think I'd like to make you scream my name again. Preferably more than once." He smirked at me and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well then," I acquiesced, dropping my clothes back to the ground, "I can't really object to that."

**JPOV**

The rest of our afternoon went by in a blur, and before I realized it, it was well into the evening. I made good on my word bringing her to climax a couple more times, as well as myself. My sexual appetite was satiated… for today at least. We ate everything Nessie packed for our picnic, mostly because of my insistence to feed her. I just liked watching her tongue dart out of her mouth and see her lips curl around whatever she ate.

I was more than happy to spend a few more hours just lying there with her, but she reminded me that we had things to do. For starters, we were going to have Carlisle take some samples and start his tests to find out if Nessie was capable of getting pregnant, and also if birth control was a viable option for contraception. I don't know what made me smile more, the thought of her carrying my child or the thought of being inside her again with no barrier between us. I didn't get my hopes up though; if birth control didn't work for her, I wouldn't be too upset about it- I was just happy she was willing to have me at all. Although after feeling the difference between using a condom and not using one, I was really rooting for birth control to work.

When we got to the house, Nessie took off to her room to unpack and take a shower while I did the same. Carlisle wouldn't be home from the hospital for at least another hour, which worked out perfectly, I was glad I'd have the chance to shower and clean myself up. I smelled like I'd been having sex all day. Then again, I guess I was. My face was starting to hurt from smiling so much.

Once I was done with my shower I threw on a pair of sweatpants and started unpacking my bags. Alice was at least kind enough to leave some drawer space for me, but the closet was a lost cause. The last bag I had to unpack was my backpack, which was mostly dirty clothes that I'd worn on the trip down here. I emptied them out into the hamper and started checking the outside pockets for anything else I needed to take out like empty water bottles or food wrappers.

I reached in one of the outer pockets and my thumb glided over soft satin material, making my heart swell in my chest. I pulled out the object in question, a small, black satin box I'd had in my possession for months. Inside was the ring I hoped to someday get down on one knee and present to Nessie. I'd bought right after we moved to Alaska, not even a month after we began our relationship. Even then I already knew I wanted to marry her. I would have asked her the day she said she loved me if I knew she would say yes. When it came to women in my life, she was it. Obviously I already knew that I would never love anyone besides her because she was my imprint, but I was adamant that our relationship be just like any other couples. Normal.

I still hadn't figured out how I was going to propose to her, all I knew was that I wanted to. I'd lost count how many times I'd considered asking her already. I came real close to breaking down and asking the first night we made love, but being the conceited asshole I am, I convinced myself that I practically intoxicated her with her post-coital high. Like I'm so amazing that my dick has the ability to impair people's judgment. I scoffed at myself for that one.

I didn't bother to open the box and look at the ring again; I'd done that too many times now, and I had memorized everything about it. Looking at it would only make me more anxious. I slid it into the back of a drawer full of the clothes Alice had bought for me.

Just as I closed the drawer my door creaked open, making me jump and stub my toe on the bottom of the dresser. "Fuck!"

Nessie peeked her head inside, her hair still damp from her shower and flowing freely down her back. Her lips were smashed together in an attempt to hold back her laughter, but her eyes were smiling. "Knock knock."

"Hey," I said softly, sitting on the bed and rubbing at my foot. It really didn't hurt, it just stung and itched.

She slipped inside and turned to close the door behind her, giving me a view of her luscious butt in the process. She was wearing a maroon tank top with some really short black pajama shorts and a pair of pink ankle socks. She closed the distance between us and leaned over to kiss me on the cheek. I snaked my arms around her waist and held her to me to smell her hair. It smelled like coconut shampoo and her. I may have melted on the spot if it were possible.

She laid on the bed next to me, her feet dangling off over the side. Her shirt rode up a few inches, exposing a few inches of her creamy skin. She definitely had my attention. "I just talked to Nichole and Seth, they're still a while out, so they'll be here when we wake up."

I would have given her some type of response but I was too focused on that small sliver of expose skin above her waistline. I reached out and skimmed my fingers along the soft skin there and let out a sigh. She just looked up at me and grinned, her hand reaching out to run along my bicep.

"Carlisle should be here in a few minutes," she said nonchalantly and huffed out an uneasy breath, pretending to be focused on my arm. I understood what that huff of breath meant; she was nervous about something.

I laid on my back next to her, turning my head to the side to keep eye contact. I stilled her hand on my arm and wove our fingers together, bringing it to my lips and kissing her knuckles. "What's wrong? You're nervous."

She sighed. "I'm afraid of the results. You were so excited about it when I told you. I just- I mean," she said, shaking her head to herself and taking a deep breath to steady her nerves. "I don't want to disappoint you," she mumbled and hesitated. I was going to interrupt her but I could see she had more to say. "I don't want to disappoint myself," she added glumly.

I scooted closer to her and pulled her body against mine, burying my face in her hair and kissing the crown of her head. "Of course I was excited; that's big news. But that doesn't mean I'd be disappointed. You could never disappoint me. Why would I be bitter about something you have no control over?"

"Because I know you want them… and if I couldn't…"

"Doesn't matter, honey. I love you just the way you are. If we are able to have kids together, well that just a nice bonus. I'm not going to love you any less if you aren't able to have any." I kissed her hair again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Would you love me any less if it were the other way around? If you were able to have children… but I wasn't able to give them to you?"

She pulled her head back to look from me, narrowing her eyes at me. "God, of course not, Jake!"

"See?" I smirked, knowing I'd got my point across.

She stared at me for a second before her face softened and her lips subtly curled into the start of a smile. "Okay. I see your point."

She crawled up my body until she was face to face with me, her hand reaching around the back of my head and pulling my lips to hers. Our tongues tangled together as we kissed once, twice, and finally a third time before she captured my bottom lip between her teeth and pulled back until my lip slipped free. I licked my lips, my taste buds now on fire from tasting her.

"He has a point though, you know," I said out of nowhere.

"Who does?"

"Carlisle. You said he's optimistic you're able to because you still have periods. I mean, I have no idea how a female's body works, but I know enough to know that that is a good sign." I ran my fingers through her hair and down her back and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. "Let's just stay optimistic alright? There's no sense getting stressed out about it, it won't make any difference."

"Okay," she answered and then yawned.

"Are you tired?"

She laughed, "Um, yes. You kind of wore me out today."

"I'm sorry. I can't help myself."

"Don't be." She bit down on her lip and looked up at me, splaying her fingers out across my chest.

When Carlisle got home we took turns going into his study for him to collect samples. I wasn't sure exactly what he would be taking samples of, I just assumed some sort of blood test. He did do a blood test like I expected, but when he handed me a cup with a lid, I assumed he wanted a urine sample too. I was wrong. I would have asked Nessie to help me if we weren't in a house full of her family, but looking back on it I should have asked her- being with her all day had spoiled me rotten and it took me forever to get a damn sample in that cup. After that, I didn't even want to know what kind of sample he wanted from her.

Once we finished up in Carlisle's study, Nessie was officially calling it quits for the day. I was a little disappointed when she went off to her own room to sleep, but I didn't bother complaining. I knew she was a little hesitant at pushing Edward's boundaries.

I laid in my bed and tossed and turned for a while. I couldn't get comfortable for the life of me. I'd been too used to sleeping with Nessie's warm body next to mine, and no matter how hard I imagined the pillows I put next to me were her, I couldn't fool myself. They didn't smell like her and they sure as hell didn't feel like her. For a few minutes I considered going through our laundry and grabbing some of the clothes she'd worn and putting them over the pillow. Ultimately I decided that was really creepy and just laid back down and started to count in my head until I got tired.

I'd counted up to 834 when there was a quiet knock at my door, so quiet I thought I'd imagined it. I wasn't any more tired than I was when I crawled into bed, so I went to check if I was just hearing things or not. I strained my ears as I walked to the door, a smile breaking out across my face as I heard the familiar sound of her thrumming heart. I wanted to kick the damn door down because it was preventing me from seeing her that much sooner.

I chuckled to myself when I opened the door and I saw her. She looked dead on her feet; her eyelids were halfway closed and her shoulders were slouched. "Can't sleep?"

"I'm exhausted, but being in bed without you sucks. I fall asleep and wake up a minute later because I can't get comfortable."

"Aw, c'mere." I bent down to pick her up and cradled her in my arms. Her head fell against my chest and she sighed.

I closed the door with my foot and sauntered over to my bed, sliding her beneath the sheets. I crawled in behind her and held her close. She took her usual spot on her side with her head resting on my chest, my arm slung around her shoulders to keep her close. She let out a big yawn once she laid her head down and looked up at me with a sleepy smile. Her hand traveled up my chest and she stroked my jaw with her fingers.

What I really wanted to do now that I had her in bed with me was watch her dreams if she would let me. I grasped her hand from my face and intertwined our fingers, brushing my lips against her knuckles. "Do you mind?" I hope she understood what I was asking, because I knew she tired and didn't want to talk.

"'Kay," she said simply, yawning again. I wanted to laugh; she was so tired she couldn't even speak whole words, let alone say the appropriate response.

It wasn't a whole ten seconds later that her dreams invaded my mind. They were peaceful, happy dreams. She was dreaming about our afternoon in the meadow. It was a little odd seeing it all from her perspective. I wanted to be able to see her and how beautiful she looked when the sunlight gleamed off her skin and made her hair shine. Instead, I was stuck looking at my ugly mug, although it was flattering seeing myself from her perspective and feeling what she felt when she saw me. I seriously underestimated how much she loved me. I didn't think it was possible to rival imprinting, but I was wrong- and I had never been happier about being wrong in my entire life.

I closed my eyes and inhaled her scent one last time for the day, thankful I would awake with her here in my arms. I wondered where her dreams would take us tonight.


	11. Viable Options

**So sorry for taking so long in between updates! Christmas time was hectic for me, as I'm sure it was for all of you. I received two unexpected invitations out of town from my family and friends. Both trips were too good to pass up- another snowboarding trip and a weekend getaway to a cabin in the mountains. I don't even want to get started on work… ugh.**

**So here is chapter 11, and I've made it a long one to make up for the long break. Again, sorry I couldn't get this out quicker. Thank you to those of you who sent me a message asking about the next update; it's very nice to know that people are enjoying the story so much!**

**Chapter 11 – Viable Options**

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

Sleep was awesome. Dreaming was even better. Nessie was definitely a lucid dreamer, and being in her dreams with her was hands down the most incredible thing I'd ever experienced. On second thought, being inside her was the most incredible experience of my life- but watching and participating in her dreams was a close second… almost. The fact that I was able to make love to her in her dreams really made it hard to choose, but ultimately there was no comparing being with her physically, even if she did have a vivid imagination that made it hard to discern if you were actually dreaming or not. Honestly, I could probably be convinced that I was dreaming when I'm actually awake and with Nessie; it all seems too good to be true. If somebody told me to list off every detail of my dream girl, I would just end up describing Nessie. I couldn't even imagine a girl as perfect as my Nessie. She was the sun in my sky, the air in my lungs, the blood in my veins.

She really had no boundaries when it came to her dreams; anything was possible. Whatever she felt like doing, the dream would morph to her liking. Most of the time I forgot I was actually sleeping and watching her dreams since I wasn't a lucid dreamer at all. In fact, I hardly ever remembered my dreams, and most times I didn't dream at all. The only times I would realize it was a dream was when she would do something superhero-ish or something beyond her normal capabilities, which was a little hard to tell considering she had vampire strength. The majority of the time it was very simple and relaxing. Something I picked up on though that I remembered from the last time I watched her dreams was that she often thought of the beach. We would walk hand in hand along the shore, our feet getting wet from the waves coming in, lapping at the shoreline. She always had a big smile on her face anytime she dreamed of it.

That got me to thinking about the last time she had been to the beach, besides LaPush. First Beach wasn't exactly a preferable beach; there was too much driftwood, the water was always cold, and the weather was not typical beach weather. Not that the temperature really mattered much to us since our bodies stayed warm, but it really would be nice to have better weather so she could enjoy herself and lie in the sun. Maybe I could surprise her and take her sometime.

Not long before I woke up the visions had stopped coming to me. I woke up slowly and stretched, not even bothering to open my eyes once I was awake. I smiled as I felt the familiar warmth next to me in bed. I reached over and pulled her closer to me, but it felt odd; for some reason her skin didn't feel as warm as it normally did. I wondered if she was cold, which might have made sense- it got pretty cold at night and the mornings weren't much warmer. Did I accidently hog all the covers? Thinking about it though, it really didn't make any sense for her to be cold, we could easily sleep without the covers or even go outside in just a t-shirt and shorts and not be chilled with our high body temperatures. I ultimately just forgot about it, it wasn't important. All that I cared about was that she was here in bed next to me.

I kept my eyes shut when I felt the sunshine flooding through the windows, not ready to deal with sore eyes and letting them adjust. I dipped my head down and nuzzled my nose into her hair while I slid my hands around her waist, trailing my hands up her ribcage and along the soft skin of her stomach, all the while inhaling her scent. My brows furrowed and my nose crinkled; something wasn't right here. Although her skin felt as soft and smooth as it normally did, she didn't feel the same and she definitely didn't smell the same. I had committed every single inch of her body to memory with just my fingertips alone; every curve of her body, the shape and tone of her muscles, and even the slight protrusion of her bones- this was not the body I remembered. And I certainly don't ever remember a time when I couldn't smell the distinct smell of _her_, even when she was younger and would come home covered in grass stains, mud, and whatever else she had been into.

_Maybe she's just lying down awkwardly_, I reasoned, trying to come up with some explanation for her body feeling different to me. I was still at a loss trying to explain her difference in scent. I knew I probably should have been concerned, but I was simply just too tired after having just woken up.

Just as one of my hands reached the top of her ribcage and the other past her naval she spoke. "Um, Jake," she said nervously, her breath hitching. My body stiffened at hearing her voice and I swallowed past the lump in my throat. It wasn't Nessie. It was Nichole.

My eyes flew open as I yanked my arms back and rolled away from her and off the bed straight onto my back. How the fuck did I get into their room… into their bed? "What the fuck? Jesus… sorry Nichole! How did- when- how the fuck- shit... I thought you were Nessie!" I stammered through my words while I stood up, my mind a jumbled mess. I looked around the room, which confused me more- I was in _my_ room!

Her eyes widened and her lips curled into the start of a smile right before she started laughing uncontrollably at me. I jerked my head towards the door when it opened to see Seth and Nessie trotting inside, all smiles and laughter. My posture relaxed and I let out a big sigh of relief. Seth sat on the edge of the bed and pulled a still laughing Nichole into his arms while Nessie walked up beside me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I dropped my hands to grasp hers instinctively, "What the fuck is going on here?" I could hear people laughing from the hallway at my question.

_Great. The whole family is in on this._

Nichole wiped at her eyes, apparently crying from laughing so hard. "Oh," she laughed again, taking a deep breath to collect herself. "You should have seen your face! I owed you."

I groaned and turned my body to face Nessie, tucking my head down into the crook of her neck. "Don't do that to me," I pleaded in a whisper. "I was starting to feel her up thinking it was you."

"Aw, I'm sorry baby," she crooned. "I warned her that you probably would. I guess we're lucky you didn't grope her boobs then." Cue my blush. It wasn't that I was embarrassed about the fact that I liked groping her in the morning, but I certainly didn't enjoy having everyone know about it. Nessie and I may have been sexually active for some time now, but after so many years of repressing those thoughts and avoiding any conversations about sex, my brain was wired to be uncomfortable mentioning it to other people- that kind of stuff was meant to stay private in my eyes. I knew it wasn't really a big deal, and that I was definitely unlike any other guy when it comes to that subject; most guys couldn't help but spew innuendos and gloat at any chance they got. Unlike most guys though, I had fallen in love with a mind reader's daughter. I certainly didn't need anyone mentioning that kind of stuff aloud with Edward around, especially when just talking about it would only bring images to my mind.

I buried my face further into her neck, hiding behind her hair. She wasn't subtle at all, and I'm surprised she didn't blush herself. Talk about being embarrassed. At least I didn't have morning wood.

"Yeah, thank God," Seth added with sincerity and a touch of humor. I almost laughed, thinking he was replying to my thoughts. I could tell just from the tone of his voice that he wasn't on board with the idea from the start. I looked up to him and shrugged with a grin. I knew he did the exact same thing in the morning when he woke up next to Nichole. He cocked an eyebrow at me like he was about to disagree, giving in after a second and laughing in agreement.

I brought my hand up to Nessie's chest and palmed one of her breasts in my hand then, exacting a little revenge of my own. She gasped and slapped my hand away, "Jake!" Her cheeks tinged pink and she huffed.

"You sold me out! And I wanted my morning grope!" I complained.

"You're insatiable!" She whined. There was no hiding the grin on her face though.

Seth and Nichole laughed at us. Nessie stared at them with narrowed eyes until Seth scooped Nichole up. "Come on babe., we'd better leave before Nessie kicks my ass. We're staying in the guest room downstairs if you guys need us," Seth said. He carried Nichole to the door while kissing her all over as she squirmed in his arms. Just before they left he turned back to us, "Oh yeah, Carlisle and Edward wanted to get everyone together to discuss… everything… now that we're all here," he informed us cautiously. "So whenever you guys are ready. Esme made breakfast too."

My stomach grumbled at the mention of food. "Thanks. Glad you guys made it here safely."

"Thanks," they said at the same time, both of them starting to laugh at the same time as well, which only caused them to laugh even louder.

Nessie sat on my bed while I scoured my room for clothes, pretending to fiddle with her fingers and trying to be sneaky about stealing glances at me as I dressed. I made sure to give her a good show.

She had already gone down to her room and changed. She looked beautiful as always wearing a pair of tight jeans, a long sleeved button up red and black plaid shirt, and black and white converse shoes with red laces to match her shirt. I loved the way she looked in red; it made her already gorgeous hair stand out even more. She let her hair flow freely today, which is exactly how I preferred. It had natural, soft curls and would bounce with her movements.

"You look beautiful today. As always," I said, spinning on my heel quickly to catch her staring at me. I grinned to myself, more than just a little smug that she couldn't keep her eyes off me. It made me want to do a happy dance, and I didn't even like dancing.

She smiled warmly at me and tossed her hair over her shoulder closest to me, creating a wall between us, her hand reaching up to run her fingers through it slowly. "Thank you."

I took the few steps between us, being careful to stay out of her line of sight behind her hair, and pushed her hair back behind her shoulder, tucking stray strands behind her ear. "You can look all you want, you know," I said as she glanced up at me. She laughed softly under her breath and her cheeks tinged the slightest shade of pink as her eyes took me in. It made me want to lean down and feel the warmth of her blush against my lips, but her reaction reminded me that I was only in my boxers. I settled for sighing and grazing my thumb down her cheek to her chin, just barely skimming the corner of her mouth and grazing her perfectly smooth lips.

I pulled on a pair of dark colored jeans and some socks and then headed over to the dressers to pick out a shirt. I actually took the time to look through the stuff Alice had bought me. It was all really nice clothes, and of course fashionable, but it all seemed really fancy for my tastes, especially since all we had planned for today was to lounge around the house. I would have put on one of my shirts that I'd packed if they didn't need to be washed or fluffed first. I'm terrible at folding clothes and they all ended up wrinkled when I unpacked them. I huffed in frustration and ran my hand through my hair, closing the drawer I was looking in. It was the last drawer I'd scavenged through.

"May I?" Nessie asked.

"Find me a shirt?" I smiled at the thought. I was more than willing to wear something she picked out for me because that meant she liked the way it looked on me. I definitely wanted her to like what I was wearing, even if it was childish to let someone else choose your clothes for you. "Sure."

She started with the closet, not bothering to look very long because all the clothes in there were collared shirts or dress shirts and dress slacks. She took her time looking through the drawers, laying out a few different choices she liked on the bed. Once she was satisfied with her choices she turned to the bed and brought her finger to her chin as she contemplated which one she liked best. Her eyes traveled from me, back to the bed, then back up to me, then back to the next shirt on the bed until she'd examined them all.

She finally settled on a V-neck black muscle shirt that was particularly tight in the abs region with a plain dark grey, long sleeved, button up shirt to wear over it. I'd considered wearing it when I saw it although the thought of wearing a shirt under it never occurred to me. She buttoned it up halfway so the V-neck of my undershirt was visible and rolled up the sleeves to my elbows so my forearms were showing.

She took a small step back and eyed me from head to toe before nodding to herself. "You're arms are very sexy," she said matter-of-factly, taking a step forward to close the distance between us. Her fingers reached out to run along my forearms up to the inside of my elbow. "They're worth showing off."

"If you say so. Thanks." I pushed my hair off my forehead and then ran my fingers through my hair. Nessie noticed and reached up to replace my hand, pushing strands this way and that way. "It's getting pretty long. Honestly the last time my hair was this long was before I was even a wolf, and it was probably five times as long. I could use a haircut."

She shook her head slightly, "I like it like this. It's so soft."

_Okay, never mind. Shaggy hair it is. _My hair really wasn't too long in comparison to how long I'd grown it out as a teenager when Bella moved back to Forks. It wasn't long enough to put back into a ponytail like I'd once had, not even close. It was maybe four inches long, just long enough to cover most of my ears and fall across my forehead to touch my eyebrows if I didn't push it back. Ever since I'd become a wolf I'd kept it short, never letting it get longer than two inches. The length of your hair in human form reflected the shagginess of your hair in wolf form- and I was looking pretty scruffy as a wolf lately. But if Nessie liked it, then it didn't bother me one bit.

She continued running her fingers through it for a minute, tucking strands behind my ear and pushing it off my forehead. I closed my eyes, loving the feeling of her soft, warm fingers running across my scalp. I opened my eyes to look at her when she stopped, and she cocked her head to the side as she contemplated something. "C'mere," she beckoned, walking over to the bathroom.

I followed her over and she turned on the sink. She pushed against my chest and guided me to sit on the toilet seat. She wet her hands in the sink and pulled them out, realizing she had forgotten to pull her sleeves back. She faced me with her wet hands extended out towards me, "Could you roll my sleeves up?"

I nodded, unfastening the buttons at her wrist and slowly pulling her sleeves up to her elbow one at a time. I let my fingers trail slowly up her forearm, smiling when she shivered so subtly I hardly noticed it. She sighed in content, which came out a bit shaky as a small shiver ran up her spine. As the second sleeve reached her elbow, I leaned down to place a kiss on her wrist, snaking my tongue out just to have a quick taste of her skin.

She must have been ticklish on her wrists because she giggled and drew her hands back while squirming before placing them on my head. I closed my eyes again as her wet hands pushed through my hair, letting out soft moans whenever she used her nails to lightly scratch along my scalp. When my hair was damp enough, she grabbed one of the many hair products Alice had stocked the bathroom with, putting a glob of it in her hand and rubbing it into her palms and fingers. Whatever it was that she put in my hair was actually strong enough to tame it. When she pushed strands of my hair in a certain direction they stayed put. Normally it would just flop back into its original spot or end up looking messy.

She stood over me working her hands through my hair, pushing and pulling, twisting and twirling until she looked pleased with herself and dropped her hands. "It is not even fair how good you look. I wish my hair was this easy."

I scoffed at her, knowing she was just trying to flatter me. "Your hair is perfect just the way it is." I picked up her hand and kissed the back of it.

I turned around to look in the mirror and had to clench my jaw to keep it from dropping open to catch flies. It hardly even looked like the shaggy mess it normally did. It looked like I'd taken the time to get a proper haircut and style it. "Wow. You're really good at this." I turned my head from side to side, trying to memorize the way she had styled it so I could attempt to do it another time when I needed to look decent. "Now I just need to shave."

"No!" she cried out, pleading, immediately blushing afterwards at her sudden outburst. Her eyes dropped from mine for a second, her cheeks flooding deliciously with color.

I swallowed thickly, my mouth salivating at the sight of her blush. _I love that. _It was so damn adorable and sexy at the same time- I just wanted to eat her up. Literally. _Get a fucking hold of yourself, Jake,_ I scolded my inner voice, reminding myself once again that Edward could be listening.

She looked back to me from underneath her eyelashes and rubbed the stubble along my jawline with the back of her forefinger to avoid getting anything on my face. "I love it," she whispered, explaining her outburst.

_Okay. Not shaving either._

Her hand dropped from my face and she started washing the sticky hair product off her hands. "I'm tempted to go change." I looked at her questioningly, tilting my head to the side and willing her to elaborate. She dried her hands off and put them on her hips to face me with an amused look on her face. "You look better than I do!"

"That's impossible." I stood up and grasped her hands to pull her into my chest, hugging her and burying my nose in her hair on the top of her head. "Plus, I really like what you're wearing," I said while running my fingers along her collarbone. I dropped my hands and took a step back, beginning to unbutton the dark grey shirt she had picked out for me. "I'll take this off if it makes you feel better."

She stilled my hands and shook her head at me, buttoning it back up. "No, silly. I was kidding. I'm not _that_ high maintenance."

"Who said you were high maintenance? I'll kick their ass," I said with mock anger. I returned my hand back to her collarbone, skimming along the soft skin until I reached the hollow of her throat. "You're not at all. You hardly ever even wear make-up, which I love by the way." I dragged my finger slowly up her neck, up and over her jaw to her temple, stroking downward to her cheekbone. I repeated the motion a few times before I spoke," Your skin is perfect just the way it is, you don't need to cover it up."

She shook her head again and smiled lovingly at me. "Thank you. That's very sweet."

"I'm not trying to be sweet, I'm just being honest. Really… the only time you take long to get ready is when you're getting dressed up to go out. Or whenever you let Nichole get her hands on you. But I can't complain about that- she has good taste." I said. My stomach rumbled with hunger, reminding me there was food downstairs. "Speaking of taste… ready to head downstairs? I'm starving."

She nodded. "You're always hungry."

"Hungry for you," I said with a wag of my eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes at me and grabbed my hand, leading me out of the room and down the stairs. We took a seat at the kitchen table next to Seth and Nichole. The table was full of all sorts of mouthwatering food. I ignored the odd looks from everyone in the kitchen, even though I understood why they were staring at me. I think this was the first time they had ever seen me do something with I'd ever had any sort of product in my hair in their presence.

Nichole whistled a catcall appreciatively in my direction. "Wow, your hair looks good like that, Jake," she appraised me, looking back and forth between Seth and me a few times. My hair was just barely longer than Seth's, and I knew she was wondering if she could do something similar with his hair.

"It was all Nessie," I said while stuffing my mouth full of bacon and eggs. Nessie slapped my arm, scolding me for talking with my mouth full.

Nichole's head continued to jump between the two of us until Seth cocked an eyebrow at her. "What?" she asked innocently. "It looks good. I was curious," she admitted sheepishly.

I sat and endured the compliments from the various Cullen's as they passed through the kitchen. Neither Alice or Esme could restrain themselves and had to touch it, which had them both offering their suggestions to Nessie. Emmett and Jasper snickered and whispered amongst themselves as they came in from the back door and walked to the living room. I was too busy eating to bother listening, and I could barely hear them over the sound of crunchy bacon in my mouth as I chewed.

"Oh you look just fabulous," Emmett teased in an over the top flamer voice, dangling his wrist in front of him. He turned around and disappeared into the living room, Jasper's laughter ringing out from around the corner and encouraging him.

"Ignore him Jacob, you look very handsome." Esme came over to the table to clear away some of the empty plates. "Would you mind joining us in the living room once you're all done eating?

Everyone acknowledged her. "Sure, sure. Thanks for the food, mom."

She beamed at me and leaned down to hug me. I knew she loved being called mom, and it didn't feel awkward at all to call her that. She really had become a second mother to me.

Nessie slouched a little in her chair and I could tell by her facial features that she was feeling nervous about the upcoming discussion. I understood her anxiety; she was worried that all of this centered around her- that Demetri was looking for her. No one had even mentioned anything about him since we'd been here, and I didn't really know if that was a good or bad thing. I knew we were waiting for Seth and Nichole to get here before we discussed anything, but I figured there would have been some mention of it. Then again, besides our talk with Edward and Bella yesterday, I'd hardly spoken to any of the other Cullen's and had spent most of the day away from the house.

I put my fork down and slid my hand across the table to lightly touch Nessie's forearm. It didn't take but a second until she gave me a small smile and weaved her fingers between mine. She relaxed in her seat and shook her head to herself to clear her thoughts. I rubbed my thumb in small circles on the back of her hand to silently reassure her that everything would be alright and that I was here for her. She kept her hand in mine while she finished off the rest of her breakfast and I rested on my elbow just watching her.

"Hey Jake?" Seth asked, distracting me from watching Nessie's mouth as she ate.

"Yeah?"

"Did you get a chance to talk to Emmett or Carlisle? Did everything go as planned?"

"Ah, crap. I didn't even think to ask. Sorry man."

"Don't sweat it," he said dismissively. I was about to let it go when I caught him glance nervously at Nichole.

"They didn't mention anything about it. I'd assume they would have said something if there was a problem."

"It's taken care of!" Emmett yelled from the front room. His footsteps drew closer until he poked his head into the kitchen. "Shit… have a little faith. You know I can hear you."

Seth's posture relaxed. "Thanks, Emmett," he said sincerely, reaching his hand up to scratch the back of his head and looking bashful.

"Nobody fucks with my friends and gets away with it. Especially my lady friends." Emmett replied matter-of-factly and beamed at Nichole.

"Thank you," Nichole mumbled so quietly it was hard to hear her from just a few feet away.

I looked over at Nichole, who was strangely quiet during this whole conversation. Pressing rewind in my head, I realized she hadn't said anything since Seth brought the subject up. Not only had she been quiet and timid, but she looked upset. Seth of course noticed and offered her some comfort before I had a chance to ask her about it.

"Babe, what's the matter?" he asked softly, tucking some hair behind her ear.

She shook her head to herself and looked over at him, "Nothing really. I wanted…," she trailed off and hesitated a moment, reconsidering her words. "I just hate that asshole for what he tried to do."

"I know. I'm sorry," he said sadly, his shoulders slouching. "What were you about to say? You wanted…?"

She bit her lip and dropped her eyes back to her empty plate. "I wanted him to pay. I wanted him to get a taste of his own medicine," she whispered like she was ashamed to say it. "And I wanted to be the one to do it." Seth threw his arm over her shoulder and pulled her into his side but didn't say anything. I knew he wanted the same thing. He wished he was the one who got revenge for her, although I'm not sure how he felt about giving him a little bit of his own medicine- Seth didn't swing that way.

I grinned at Seth and shook my head in disbelief, "She would be one hell of a wolf." Nichole laughed and played along. She lifted her arms into the air and flexed with a big smile, doing her best impersonation of a growl. Nessie and I both laughed while Seth just smiled at her approvingly.

By that time, Emmett had come into the room and sat at the table with us. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, nobody wants to be a stinky ass wolf," he said dismissively, smirking at Nichole with one eyebrow raised. "Would it make you feel any better if I told you I roughed him up a bit? I'm not really sure you'd be able to tell with all the bruises Jake already gave him though. I didn't give him a taste of his own medicine though; he wasn't my type." I laughed, glad somebody else was overanalyzing what she had said too. I quieted down after everyone looked at me funny. "He's going to be a registered sex offender though." He chuckled to himself and looked very pleased with himself. "I mean what kind of idiot gets so drunk that he passes out in an elementary school with his dick hanging out while wearing a backpack full of illegal drugs?"

He got through to her and Seth. Everyone at the table started laughing at the mental image. He continued, "Believe it or not, it was all Carlisle's idea to put his pants around his ankles. Even if he somehow avoided jail time his life is completely fucked. The charges against him will haunt him for the rest of his life. When and if that fucker tries to get any real job, the first thing his employer will see is his criminal record. If he tried to get a house or place to live, he'd have to get the consent of his neighbors because he's a sex offender. Nobody wants to agree to have a sex offender as a neighbor. I don't think that's enough, but for now that will have to do."

"Carlisle's idea?" Nessie asked skeptically.

"Just because he's an old man doesn't mean he doesn't have a sense of humor," Emmett laughed.

A small silver object flew through the room and crushed against the back of Emmett's head making a loud thud upon impact. The object fell to the floor as a mangled clump of shiny metal. "Do not call my husband old," Esme growled. I couldn't be sure, but I think it was a spoon.

Raucous laughter ensued, both at Esme's uncharacteristic behavior and at the thought of Carlisle pulling somebody's pants around their ankles. Nichole's stress melted away with her laughter and she thanked Emmett again along with Seth.

We kicked Esme out of the kitchen when she insisted on helping us clean up. She made us an amazing breakfast and she can't even eat any of the food she made, so why should she have to clean up afterwards? Nessie washed the dishes, I dried them and handed them off to Seth to put away, and Nichole cleared the table and washed it.

Nichole brought the last of the dirty dishes to the sink and leaned against the counter next to where Nessie was washing. "So… when will you find out?"

I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Um… he told me the results would be ready sometime today hopefully, tomorrow at the latest," she answered sounding unsure but still smiled.

_Oh, the fertility test. Right._

"Well I'm sure everything is going to turn out just fine." As I watched them out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nichole give her a small, tight-lipped smile. "Are you nervous?" she asked under her breath.

"Not anymore, no," she answered confidently and nudged her head in my direction. She looked over at me with a smile. "Just a little anxious to hear the results."

For the second time today, I wanted to do a happy dance. She _was_ nervous, but she had just admitted that I'd put her nerves at ease. My heart beat wildly in my chest, pumping warmth throughout my body that was similar to the warmth I felt when we touched. I yearned for moments like this; when I would do right by her. It made me feel like an unstoppable force, even if it was over something small like making her smile.

I ducked my head when I noticed Bella staring at me with her lips smashed together to hold in her laughter, but I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. She had obviously overheard Nichole and Nessie and noticed the look Nessie gave me. She knew me well enough to know how I would react to it, and apparently found it funny. I looked back up at her and shrugged. I wasn't ashamed to make Nessie happy. In fact, I was glad that Bella didn't want to sit us down right now and discuss it with us. That thought made me wonder if Nessie had already talked to her about it. Knowing their relationship and how close they were, I'm sure she had.

_Good to know Bella is alright with the possibility of being a grandma someday. Wonder how Edward feels…_

Once we finished the dishes we stood around the kitchen for a moment, knowing that once we went into the living room it would be a serious and possibly nerve-racking conversation. I was shocked when it was Nessie to suggest we get the meeting started. This would be the first time since we'd started our relationship that I was the one who was worried and needed reassurance- and Nessie didn't disappoint. I stood staring at Nessie, leaning against the sink with my sleeves rolled up from helping with the dishes. I was watching her face, looking for signs of distress. She turned away from Nichole to face me and frowned at my expression. After only a couple seconds she laid her hand upon my bare forearm, her eyes boring into mine. _Jake?_ She asked with concern. I nodded, letting her know she had my attention.

She grabbed my hand and walked into the living room, using her ability to speak to me as she tugged me along.

_I hate seeing you so worried, Jake. You said we would figure this out… don't fall apart on me now. No matter what comes our way we're going to handle it together, as a team. _She sat down on the couch and pulled me down to the spot next to her, turning her body to face me. _I know that you'll keep me safe. So as long as I'm with you, I have nothing to worry about._

I was amazed at the conviction of her words; she meant everything she said. I felt damn good knowing she had such confidence in me. My blood boiled, though not in anger- the warmth of her aura had simply surpassed its normal warmth and felt as if I'd burst aflame. Hearing those words from her left me feeling the most alive I had ever been. It was an indescribable feeling to know your imprint trusted you with their life. I had told her countless times that I would always keep her safe, and she had even told me that she believed me when I said it. But to have her tell me on her own, when it was unprecedented and not in reply to me telling her was fucking… astounding… flabbergasting.

She leaned into me and snaked her arms around my waist, snuggling herself into my body. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her in return to hold her tighter and tuck her into my chest, resting my chin on the crown of her head where her hair tickled my nose each time I breathed her scent in. As if she was reading my mind, as soon as my arms circled her she sighed in relief and whispered under her breath, "Safe."

My throat constricted and my eyes threatened to begin leaking, but I mentally told them both to back the fuck off. "Always," I whispered in fear of my voice cracking.

Edward called for everyone's attention when Carlisle entered the room with two manila folders from his study. The folders had me curious, but my curiosity was overshadowed by Carlisle's mannerisms. He was tense and seemed a little agitated. I had seen Carlisle in a cornucopia of moods, but I had _never_ seen him look flustered. Even during the few times I had seen him angry he remained calm and collected.

"I've been trying to get into contact with our friends across the globe over the past few days." His voice confirmed what I already knew; he was clearly agitated. "I wanted to ask if anyone had any information in regards to the Volturi. The majority of them have yet to get back in touch with me… which is odd. Those that I have talked to have no pertinent information to give me about them, and they don't know what to make of our discovery of Demetri." He turned to Alice. "Alice, what can you see?"

"Every time I look for Demetri's future in regards to Nessie, Jacob, or Seth it goes blank, which makes sense since I can't see either of them. There's no future at all when I try to see Nichole. That has to be because he has absolutely no idea that she exists." She shook her head to herself. "When I try seeing him without them in mind, all I can see is that he's looking for something… or someone, but I can't see who, and I can't really tell where. The only thing I'm certain of is that he's frustrated because he can't find them."

"I thought you said that Demetri is some kind of all-star tracker?" I asked.

"He is, Jacob," Edward answered. "I've never seen him thwarted before. I'd suspected that he wouldn't be able to track Bella because of her ability. Maybe he can't find us because she shields us too. But it doesn't make any sense. You found his scent just miles from your house where Bella couldn't possibly have shielded you."

Carlisle's eyes widened and shifted in his seat to face Edward. "Do you think…," he trailed off.

"That's certainly a possibility. It would make sense," Edward replied.

"Hello? I hate when you do that. We're all here, you know," Bella said and narrowed her eyes at Edward and Carlisle.

"Carlisle had an interesting thought; he thinks that Demetri's ability doesn't work on Jacob or Renesmee any more than Alice's does. He's only able to track them as effectively as any normal person would, through word of mouth or public records and such." Edward turned back to Alice, "Alice, what about Aro or Caius?"

"Caius' future is too blurry. Too unsure. I have yet to catch a glimpse of him in any of our futures. And Aro…," she hesitated.

"And Aro what?" Edward snapped.

"I can't even see him. He's blocking me somehow. Maybe a new acquisition to their ranks?"

"Is that possible?" Carlisle asked.

"Honestly I don't see why it couldn't be. We didn't think it was possible to thwart Demetri, or Alec and Jane for that matter." Alice turned to face Bella and smiled. Bella ducked her head, still unable to cope with being praised.

Seth sat forward to look at Carlisle on the other end of the couch. "Carlisle, you mentioned last time something about his clothing. That it was something a high ranking Volturi would never wear. What exactly did you mean by that?"

"The material it's made of. The Volturi wear uniforms, believe it or not. Their clothing is based on their rank within the guard. It's been the same since I stayed with them all those years ago. It's similar to a military uniform; Aro wants his guard in uniform. It's not that he is trying to be fashionable, it's simply because it looks intimidating. The clothing you found isn't apart of any Volturi uniform I've ever seen. It leads me to believe that Demetri is somehow acting on his own, or perhaps that is what he wants us to believe."

"Could he have somehow left the Volturi? Do they even allow it?"

"Of course that is another possibility… but Aro would never let somebody as precious to him as Demetri go willingly. The members of the guard are there by choice, technically. They are invited to join the guard if they possess a talent that Aro finds useful. If one of them chose to leave but Aro valued his ability too much to let him go, they have ways of keeping them without making them feel like they're forced to stay. One of their members, Chelsea, has the ability to manipulate their will into believing they are bound to the Volturi. Then there are others who can trick him into believing he is happy staying with them."

Seth sat back in his seat, his eyebrows furrowed as he digested all the information.

"So… you don't think that he can track us?" I asked, needing to get some clarification. I didn't want to change the subject, but I needed to get an answer.

"We don't know for sure, but it sure seems that way," Carlisle answered. "It's the only explanation that seems plausible. I don't see how he could have come so close but not have been able to find you."

"But why is he looking for us?"

Silence.

"We didn't do anything," Nessie mumbled.

"Maybe he's looking for Renesmee because he thinks that's where the rest of us will be. It would make sense after what happen the last time we met," Esme said. "They probably think we wouldn't let her out of our sights after that. We assembled an army to stand up to them all for her."

_Nice thinking, mom._

"But why wouldn't they just track one of you then? If he wasn't able to find Nessie, wouldn't he just try somebody else?" Seth asked.

"He wouldn't be able to find us if Bella was keeping us shielded," Edward answered.

"That would be his next step though. To track one of you. Bella can't keep you all shielded all the time," I pointed out.

"You're probably right, Jacob," Carlisle agreed. "And no, Bella can't possibly keep us shielded all the time. There's times we're simply out of her range, like when we hunt or when I'm at the hospital."

"Then I want to get Nessie away from here." I studiously ignored all the funny looks from everyone wondering if I'd lost it. "If they're looking for her, I don't want them to find her, even if you're all here to protect her. They're going to eventually end up here… and then what happens if they find her?" I hugged my arms around Nessie just a bit tighter reflexively at the thought of them getting close to her. Her fingers squeezed firmly around my forearm in return.

"And take her where exactly?" Edward asked.

"Somewhere safe," I said instinctively. Everyone rolled their eyes at my vague answer.

I looked down at Nessie then, contemplating where would be a good place to take her. There was a ray of sunshine starting to shine through the window which made her hair shine. The sun also touched the edge of the couch where Esme was sitting, her arm caught in the light and shimmering like diamonds. I smiled to myself then, my mind formulating a plan without me even telling it to.

"I've got it!" I exclaimed. "Somewhere sunny. He's not going to try tracking us in the sun… he'll stick out. That cuts his tracking time down to nighttime only," I reasoned.

"But where?" Bella asked, cocking her head at me. "We don't want to be far away from her incase something does happen. It needs to be relatively close, at least within a few hours."

My smile broadened when I looked down at Nessie again. Maybe some good could come out of this shitty situation. With the sun shining through her hair like this, the only place that came to mind was the beach. I knew from her dreams that she had obviously been wanting to go, and now seemed the perfect opportunity. It had to be a sunny beach though… and somewhere relatively close. "The beach. California is the only place close enough with sunny beaches, even this time of year. Southern California to be more specific, it's closer to the equator and it's going to have more sun."

Nessie looked up at me then, the corners of her mouth twitching into the start of a smile, her eyes shining brighter than her hair. "Could we?"

"We can't just send you two off by yourself, that's no safer than having you here," Carlisle said.

"Of course not. Seth, Nichole?"

Nichole was already smiling at me and nodding her head in agreement so fervently that her shoulders shook. She looked to Seth who was watching her reaction. "I'm going anywhere you are, babe," he said simply.

"Okay, so that's two of us. I could always have some of the other pack members come too."

"That's fine, Jacob," Edward said cautiously, looking to Bella for confirmation. She nodded her head once, her eyes never straying from Nessie. "I trust you and Seth. We don't need to draw any more attention than necessary. But if we're going to agree to this then we're going to need a day or two to get everything arranged correctly. You'll have to use some fake identities- it will make it that much harder for anyone trying to find you."

"Bella, do you still have the-"

"Yes. Jasper has kept them updated."

"We'll need to get some made for Seth and Nichole too then, just to be safe. That's going to take a few days though," Edward added. "I'll get in touch with J today."

"Well, umm, I was thinking of visiting my family since we're back in the area. So maybe we'll get the opportunity to do that." Nichole leaned around Seth and looked over to Edward. "Will you need a picture of us? I think I might have a few of Seth and I."

Edward nodded, "Yes. The sooner I get them the sooner I can have them made."

Nichole rose from the couch and Seth stood instinctively beside her. "I think I brought some back with us from the old house."

"Hang on," Seth said, digging into the back pocket of his jeans and pulling out his wallet.

He sheepishly pulled out a picture of the two of them standing a foot or so apart, their hands joined together between them and smiling in the direction of the camera. He handed the picture to Emmett, who was sitting next to him, who handed it off to Rosalie, who gave it to Alice- the picture being passed down to everyone else between him and Edward. The girl's all let out their collective "Aww's" while the guys snickered at Seth, regardless of the fact that they probably had far worse pictures of their significant other in their wallets. I know for a fact that I did.

I winced and shook my head at that last thought, hoping that Bella was shielding me and that Edward didn't see the picture I was referring to in my mind. I'd been away from Edward for too long and was having a hard time re-adjusting. The funny thing was that I'd lived with them for over a decade and practically mastered the art of keeping my thoughts in check… or at least somewhat in control. Then after living with Nessie in Alaska for a handful of months, my decade worth of practice becomes useless.

Still, I thought of the picture anyway; it was one that Nichole took of Nessie when she had her trying on her new designs. Nessie was completely bare above the waist with her back to the camera and she was pulling her jeans off while looking over her shoulder at the camera, the waistline just halfway over the swell of her butt, revealing her pink lacy panties. Her lip was nestled between her teeth suggestively with her chin tilted downwards, tucked in front of her shoulder to partly obscure her face like she was a little embarrassed at taking the picture.

_Now I need to hide that picture in case he heard me._ _Shit, now he knows I'm going to hide it. Definitely not going to hide it, or am I? _Shit. Now I was confusing myself by trying to throw Edward off. I peeked over at him but he looked oblivious to my internal ramblings, prattling information to Nichole and Seth.

"We need to decide on a specific location," Alice announced. "If I'm expected to be looking into the future I need to know exactly where I'm looking. Southern California is a big area."

"That's up to Nessie and Nichole," I said with a shrug. "I mean… that is if Nichole and Seth want to go. I didn't mean to volunteer you into this."

Nichole shook her head quickly. "I don't see Seth abandoning you two, and after what you did for me Jake, there's no way I would let him." She turned to Seth and cocked her eyebrow, daring him to argue with her. "And I am _not _moving back home after having to leave school early. Even if we moved back into our apartment, it would be too boring without you two. Besides, who else would I rather have try on my new designs other than Nessie? Somebody's got to make my designs look good."

Nessie looked over to Nichole and sighed in relief, happy to still have her friend by her side. "I've never been to California, have you?"

"I've been there a few times. Santa Barbara, Los Angeles, and San Diego. I didn't really like Los Angeles; too much smog." Nichole cringed her nose at the thought. "My vote is San Diego."

"Okay, San Diego," Nessie readily agreed.

"You'll love it there, Renesmee," Esme said softly, smiling at her. "It's beautiful. Carlisle has some connections in the area, we'll see what we can arrange for you."

Nessie nodded at her and thanked her

"Thanks mom." I looked down at Nessie then, hugging her tighter to me and sighing. This couldn't have turned out any better.

My mind slipped off into fantasy land, imagining the sight of Nessie actually on the beach instead of being there in her dreams. She would have a huge smile on her face while she stood on the shoreline, the incoming and receding water lapping at her feet while she looked out towards the crashing waves and horizon. The breeze would blow through her hair and the sun would illuminate her skin. I would come up behind her and rest my chin on her shoulder, plant a kiss on her cheek and wrap my arms around her midsection to be greeted with the familiar tingling sensation as I came into contact with the bare skin of her bikini-clad body.

_Oh fuck yes. Nessie in a bikini._ _This situation just got a whole lot better_, I thought to myself smugly as I uncomfortably readjusted myself in my seat.

"We should have everything good to go within a couple of days." Edward's voice broke me from my thoughts. "Until then you should stay here. Seth, Nichole, you two are also more than welcome to stay. There is plenty of room for the both of you."

"Yes, please don't hesitate to make yourselves at home. I know it must be frustrating having been practically forced to leave the house up there behind," Esme sympathized.

"Well I think we'll go visit my family then, at least for a day or two," Nichole suggested. "Um, besides…," she mumbled, fidgeting with the ring on her finger and looking up to smirk at Seth. "That should be enough time to get everything situated right?"

Bella sucked in a quick breath from beside her and reached her hand out towards Nichole with a big smile. Nichole obliged her, placing her hand in Bella's to show her the ring. "Oh, Seth, it's beautiful. Congratulations!" She leaned over to Nichole to hug her lightly, standing up to pull Seth from the couch also.

The Cullen's took turns passing Nichole and Seth around for hugs and to take a look at the ring on her finger. I smiled at the scene before us, glad to see everyone happy for the two of them. Nessie sighed beside me, her smile rivaling my own. Seth and Nichole had become like brother and sister to us, and it was plain to see how happy Nessie was for her friend.

"Congratulations, Seth. We're all very happy for you," Edward said genuinely to Seth as he shook his hand, turning to face Nichole. "To answer your question; yes, Nichole, that should work out perfectly. I'll go ahead and make an appointment with J," Edward said, standing up to pull a cell phone from his pocket.

The chatter picked back up as Edward excused himself, a few leaving the room to continue on with their day. Bella, Carlisle, and Alice remained on the couch along with Seth, Nichole, Nessie, and me. Alice asked all about their wedding plans, begging them to let her plan it out for them. After finding out they weren't in any rush, Bella scolded Alice to let them be, turning the conversation back to easier topics. They asked Seth for all of the details; when he had bought the ring, where he got the idea for the inscription, and how and when he proposed.

I was mostly distracted listening to their conversation when I saw Carlisle pick up the two manila folders he had brought with him, once again capturing my attention. I had thought he brought them with him to possibly use during our discussion.

He looked over at Nessie and I before speaking, "Jacob, Renesmee, do you two have a moment to go over your results?"

"Yes!" Nessie exclaimed. She hid her face in my chest and laughed nervously afterwards, embarrassing herself with her outburst.

He leaned over to place the folders on the coffee table and slid them towards us, each folder having our names written on the visible tab.

"Geez, doc, you got this done fast," I commented, pushing Nessie's hair that hid her face behind her ear.

"It was relatively easy; there was nothing abnormal in the samples. I was expecting to have to do some research to be completely sure, but that wasn't the case."

I wanted to assume that meant good news, but I knew better than to assume. I wasn't about to get my hopes up.

I leaned forward and retrieved the two folders, handing Nessie's to her and opening mine up. It was full of medical jargon that made no sense to me. I might as well have been trying to read upside down and backwards. I furrowed my brows and looked closer, trying to find some information that made sense. I shook my head to myself and looked at the next page, scratching the back of my head when the information on that page made even less sense. Nessie's face mirrored mine, her eyes narrowed on the text in the folder.

"So…," I trailed off, hoping Nessie might be able to fill me in.

Carlisle laughed, reaching his hand out for my folder. I handed it over to him and sat back in my seat, crossing my arms across my chest and looking at him expectantly. "A lot of this information really isn't relevant to you, it's mostly just for my eyes. This," he said, pointing to a small portion of the text, "Is all you need to know. I just wanted to allow you to see everything, incase you might understand it."

"And what does it say?" I asked eagerly.

"There's nothing unusual about your sample. You don't have a low sperm count, and as I expected the 'wolf' gene," he said with finger quotations, "doesn't have any sort of effect on it. In fact it's not even present."

"Okay." I nodded, pretty confident that I understood what he was saying. I was like any typical male, despite being able to morph into a giant wolf.

I looked back over to Nessie, her eyes still scanning the text. I reached my hand out to lightly stroke her forearm. Her eyebrows smoothed out and she peeled her eyes away from the paper to meet mine. She let out a huff and smiled at me, "Sorry, kind of got lost."

"May I?" Carlisle asked, handing me back my folder and extending his hand out towards Nessie. I noticed the way the corners of his lips twitched as if he was holding back a smile. I wasn't sure what to make of that, but I hoped it meant good news. I doubt he would be holding back a smile if it was news she didn't want to hear.

"Huh? Oh, right… sure," Nessie stammered, closing the folder and leaning over me to hand Carlisle her folder.

She sat there leaning over me with her hands resting on my forearm, staring at Carlisle intently as he flipped through the pages of her folder until he found what he was looking for. I heard her take a deep breath when he settled on a page and began scanning the text. I slid my arm behind her and rubbed her back, wanting to reassure her that the results wouldn't change a thing between us, other than possibly adding the bonus of someday being able to have children with her.

"This part right here, Renesmee," Carlisle turned the folder and pointed out the section he was referring to. He looked up at her and smiled warmly, "Just like I told you, there's no reason to believe you're not capable of becoming pregnant. The samples confirm your body is just like that of any normal female. You'll be able to have children someday. As for the compatibility of you two," he motioned between us, "I don't think you could ask for a better match. I still can't say how they would turn out in regards to being more similar to you or Jacob, but the two of you are definitely compatible. And seeing as how neither of you are aging, you should be able to conceive a child throughout the rest of your life."

Nessie's fingers dug into my forearm as she looked back and forth between Carlisle and I. Her lips were beginning to quiver, I think in excitement, making me want to lean over and still them with my own.

"What about birth control?" Bella asked.

"That's a viable option. Her body functions nearly the exact same as a normal human like Nichole's would."

Nessie let out a small squeak, her eyes welling up with tears. Bella and Nichole rose from the couch at the same time, both of them closing in on Nessie, Alice standing up last, smiling largely at her niece. I let out a sigh of relief and leaned down to kiss her forehead, wiping a tear off her cheek with the pad of my thumb. Elated didn't even begin to describe how I was feeling. I smiled triumphantly at her, happy beyond all belief that it seemed I would be able to give her everything she wanted someday.

When I tried to pull back from kissing her forehead, she grabbed the collar of my shirt and yanked me towards her, her lips crashing against mine. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tightly into my body, meeting her tongue with mine. I couldn't have cared any less that her family was watching. This was our moment.

She pulled away from the kiss and released my shirt, beaming at me while her hands smoothed out where she had latched on. I returned the smile, losing myself in the sparkle of her eyes. We stared at each other until Bella tried pulling her off the couch and into a hug. She relented and turned into Bella's embrace, Nichole and Alice joining the two of them. Rosalie came into the room after hearing the commotion, and once Carlisle explained, she joined the rest of the girls. I stood from the couch and made room for them, taking a few steps back just to watch Nessie. I watched as the five of them practically jumped and squealed with excitement. I was glad she was able to share her excitement with them, especially since they seemed so happy for her.

Seth came up behind me and clapped me on the back. "That must be one hell of a feeling," he whispered to keep his voice low so the girls wouldn't hear them over their talking. I turned to him with my smile still plastered on my face and nodded. Only Seth or another imprinted wolf would really understand how I felt right now. It felt damn good to be able to give your imprint something they really wanted, regardless of the fact that she wasn't looking to have kids right now. Just the thought of someday being able to fulfill her wish was incredible. Seth shrugged at me with a knowing look on his face and smirked, "Imprinting." It only took one word to sum it all up. "Now you've just got to… umm… never mind." He shook his head to himself, "Sorry." I understood where he was going with his sentence; he was implying that I needed to propose.

_Soon. One step at a time._

Thinking about proposing to Nessie had me wondering what the Cullens thought of the idea. Here I was standing in their living room, watching her mother and aunts swooning over the idea of her someday having a child. I could only assume that they would have to be on board with me marrying her then. That sort of thing goes hand in hand, at least in my book it does. So the females of the family were on board. What about the males? More specifically, what about Edward? He had said something about him preferring me marrying Nessie before we had sex, but was he saying it just to give me shit or was he actually suggesting it? There was only one way to find out; I'd be sure to get his blessing before I proposed.

I was brought back from my thoughts abruptly when Bella's body smacked into my chest. She wrapped her arms around me, trapping my arms on my sides and squeezed me tightly, lifting me off the ground. She may not have been a newborn anymore, but she clearly underestimated her strength still. It actually hurt.

"Ah, shit Bella! Too tight!" I barely got out. She was squeezing me so tightly that my lungs failed to draw in a full breath. "Put me down!"

"Aw, Jacob," she said happily, putting me back down and taking a step back. "Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I am!" I scoffed at her in disbelief. I couldn't believe she would even imply that I wasn't happy. "More than you would ever believe. Just look at her." I nudged my head towards Nessie, her smile never faltering as she chatted with everyone. "That smile says it all. I'd do anything to see that smile stay on her face."

She looked up at me with a grin, stepping forward to hug me again, softly this time. She laid her head against my chest and hugged around my abdomen. "I'm so glad she has you, Jacob. You really are everything she needs."

I hugged her tighter, a little speechless from her compliment. Bella was still one of my closest friends. Definitely my best female friend besides Nessie. It meant a lot to me to hear that from her, both as a friend and as the mother to the woman I lived for. But even though I was happy to hear it, I couldn't wholeheartedly agree with her.

"You're all wrong. I'm so lucky to have her… she's everything I need and so much more. You have no idea how good she is to me, Bells." She looked up at me and cocked her eyebrow suggestively. I scoffed at her playfully, knowing she was only teasing me. She would never insinuate that I loved Nessie only because of our physical relationship. Her face softened and she laid her head back against my chest. "That's not it at all. That's just a plus. I could never explain it right… the words to how she makes me feel don't exist. It's unreal." I closed my eyes and hugged her, "Thank you for bringing her into this world."

"Ahem," Nessie cleared her throat from behind Bella, startling the both of us. "Quit hogging my man," she teased.

Bella squeezed me one last time, turning around to hug Nessie again. "I'm so happy for you, sweetheart." Her voice sounded choked up, like she would be crying if she was still able to. "He's a keeper. Don't ever let him go," she whispered into Nessie's ear.

She looked up at me from over Bella's shoulder, looking like she thought her mom had gone crazy, but hugged her back nonetheless. "Never, mom." She spoke with such sincerity and conviction it left me breathless. "I love him," she replied, looking me straight in the eye, her eyes full of love and undiluted happiness.

Immediately after Bella had let her go, we both began to close the distance between us, meeting halfway. I bent my knees to lower myself down to her level and scooper her up in a hug around her waist, twirling her around in circles. I lost myself in her eyes as I spun her around, my smile growing gradually with each twirl until my face began to hurt from stretching too far. Her laughter rang out until I was simply overwhelmed by her happiness and brought my lips to hers. I set her down, never breaking the kiss, and placed my hands on her hips, her hands running up my back to settle at the back of my neck. I felt her smile against my lips before she pulled back an inch and peppered my face with sweet, hot kisses. I tried to capture her lips again and deepen the kiss, but she laughed as she dodged my mouth and continued kissing other parts of my face.

I gave up and sighed, resting my forehead against hers. I settled for staring into her beautiful eyes instead. She must have seen the wistful look in my eyes. "As much as I'd love to spend the rest of the day _kissing_ you," she said sweetly, implying that kissing wouldn't be all we would be doing, "I'm supposed to go see Carlisle about starting birth control."

_Cue massive boner,_ my subconscious joked. Sure enough, my cock twitched. As much as I wanted to kiss and taste her, feeling her smooth, satin lips against mine, my mind was definitely on board with her starting birth control right away. The thought of being inside of her again with no barrier between our bodies may have been the only reason important enough to keep me from shoving my tongue down her throat. Although, the fact that she was starting birth control on my account, so that I wouldn't have to wear a condom only made me want to kiss her more- only now out of appreciation. She was so selfless it was almost to a fault.

"You know… you don't have to do that for me. I can always just use a…," I trailed off, knowing she would understand. I had no idea if there were side effects to birth control, or if it was completely safe for her. I didn't want her taking risks on my behalf.

My concern for her safety must have been written all over my face or seeping through in my voice. She brought her hand up to my face and stroked from my cheekbone to the rough stubble at my jawline and spoke softly, "I know you can, Jake. I'm doing this for _us_." She pressed her palm to my cheek, showing me flashes of images of our one time together when I didn't have a condom. It was clear to me in that moment that she was doing this for herself too, that it felt better for her too. What surprised me is that it didn't just feel better to her, it felt _right_ to her. She lifted her palm slightly, "There's no need to be worried, baby. I promise it's safe," she said with a reassuring smile.

She lowered her hand to my cheek again, showing me a conversation she had with Nichole. Nichole told her that she had been taking it, answering any questions Nessie seemed to have about it. The images slowly changed, Nichole being replaced with Carlisle. I let out a sigh of relief while watching the conversations play through my mind, glad to see that Nessie had already asked about its safety and effectiveness.

"Thank you," I whispered in her ear, kissing the soft spot just beneath it. She had to have known how at ease her visions would make me. My main concern was always her safety.

She pulled back to look me with a mixed look on her face, smiling out of happiness with her eyebrows slightly pushed together indicating she was curious about something. I cocked my head to the side, wanting her to ask whatever was on her mind.

"So…," she started, "can I ask you a question before I go see Carlisle?"

"Anything, Ness."

"Don't take this the wrong way, because I promise you that I really do love the idea," she cautioned, leading into her question. "But why the beach? I know you said something about it being sunny so that he couldn't track us during the day, but there are other sunny places too."

My face fell a bit, realizing that her dreams about the beach were just that, dreams. _I knew I should have asked her where she wanted to go. I shouldn't have just assumed she would like my idea. _I just thought that her constant dreams about beaches were some sort of indication that she wanted to visit one_. Admit it, you suggested the beach for your own selfish reasons; to see Nessie in a bikini and make some of her sexier dreams come to life._ "I'm sorry," I mumbled and dropped my eyes to the floor at my feet, my mind continuing on with its rambling.

Her small, warm fingers slid down my cheek to my jaw, running sideways through my whiskers to my chin. She twisted her wrist, placing her thumb onto the tip of my chin, her fingers applying light pressure under my jaw to tip my head up to look back into her eyes. "Jake," she sighed regretfully, putting a little more pressure under my chin when I refused to budge. "Baby, please don't." I surrendered to her pleas, allowing her to guide my eyes up to meet hers. "I just said that I liked the idea. I actually _really_ like the idea. I was just curious is all." She gave me a sad half smile, her beautiful eyes locking onto mine.

I hated that I was ruining what was supposed to be a happy moment for the both of us. I didn't want to make her sad. "You dream about it a lot. The beach, I mean," I said quietly. "You always looked so happy in your dreams when you dreamt of it." I couldn't help but smile then, thinking of the bright smile on her face in her dreams the night before, the way she seemed so relaxed and at peace. "I should have asked your opinion first."

"Oh, Jake," she whispered, standing on her toes to lean up and kiss me. She wasn't quite tall enough to reach my lips and I was slow to react, so she kissed my jaw instead. "I didn't think I was so obvious about it." There was silence between us for a minute while we gazed at each other, her hand never leaving my face. "I wouldn't have thought of a good excuse to mention it. I would have been too embarrassed to suggest it. The whole sunlight thing never even crossed my mind," she said sheepishly. "Thank you. I love the idea, Jake, really."

I closed my eyes when her palm flattened against my cheek and an image of us on the beach invaded my mind. It was the exact same scene from her dreams last night. She was focusing on our intertwined hands and the enormous smile on her face.

I smiled and leaned into the warmth of her hand, turning my face to kiss her palm. I opened my eyes as the vision ended, immediately reaching out to place my hands on her hips. I pulled her forward so she was up against my body and leaned down to kiss her. She melted into the kiss, her body relaxing against my chest as our tongues mingled and massaged one another.

She dropped her chin and pulled away from the kiss to catch her breath, resting her head against me while I placed my chin on the crown of her head, inhaling deeply. "I love you," I whispered, running one of my hands up her back and into her hair, holding her close to me.

"I love you too, Jake." She sighed and her arms wrapped around my waist and squeezed, pushing her body flush against mine.

I swayed our bodies slowly from side to side as we stood in each other's embrace, reveling in the tingling warmth we felt anytime we were connected. After a few minutes Nessie pulled her hands back to rest them on my waist, tilting her head up to look at me. I allowed her head to move but kept the rest of her body against mine, not quite ready to let her go. The look in her eyes mirrored mine; she didn't want to let me go either, but the look on her face was one I recognized. It was her 'I don't want to do this but I know I have to' look. I was familiar with this particular look, as it was one she used to frequently wear anytime she had to eat human food when it wasn't by choice.

I chuckled and nodded my head, "I know, hon." I waited for her to peel away from me, knowing that this would best be treated like taking off a bandage- just do it as fast as you can and without any hesitation and it doesn't hurt so bad. I stood there waiting, realizing she was waiting for me to do the exact same. She giggled at me when she understood the standoff we were in. "Well, since neither of us plans on letting go, how about I just come with you? Or would you rather have some privacy?"

She smiled and shook her head at me, "I wouldn't mind some company. I don't think Carlisle will mind." She stood on the tips of her toes again, craning her neck up and closing her eyes, meeting me halfway for a kiss. I lowered my head to press my lips against hers with enough force to push her down so she was standing flat on her feet. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable, because I planned on kissing her until she needed air or I turned blue from oxygen deprivation. When she pulled away from the kiss, she whispered to me through her pants, "Thank you, Jake. For everything. I can't wait for our trip."

I raised my hand into the air, my palm facing her and spread my fingers apart. She placed her hand against mine, palm against palm, finger to finger. I smirked at the difference in size, my hand was nearly twice as large. She smiled at me and laughed lightly, examining our hands together. With her palm against mine, she opened her mind to me, showing me a vision. She was showing me the differences between us, emphasizing on my size and how intimidating I looked but how gentle I was.

Once the vision ended, she wove out fingers together and pulled our hands down to her side, keeping her palm pressed against mine as we turned together and walked towards Carlisle's study. Nessie's beautiful voice rang throughout my head, singing softly to herself as we walked. I came to a stop and turned to face her, lifting our joined hands and kissing the back of her hand. She knew how much I loved and admired her musical talent; from her guitar and piano playing to her angelic voice when she sang. She dropped her eyes and smiled to herself as her singing came to a stop, looking back up at me after a few seconds and starting to sing in her head again, this time mouthing the words to me while cocking her eyebrows at me.

I laughed and bent down to scoop her up, causing her to huff in surprise, circling my free arm around her waist and hoisting her up so she was face to face with me, all the while still holding her hand. She smiled brightly at me and leaned in to kiss everywhere on my face; my cheeks, my nose, my jaw, my forehead. I continued on down the hallway while she continued to kiss my face, letting out a squeal when I set her down and pinched her butt just outside of Carlisle's door.

I turned to open the door when she caught me by surprise, reaching up from behind me to pinch and twist my nipple. I gasped and dropped my arms to my sides, flexing my fists over and over to try and occupy my brain from focusing on the discomfort. She laughed and twisted a bit harder, tugging downwards to the floor.

"Fuck, Ness! This fucking hurts!" I said through my teeth.

"Kneel before me," she said triumphantly, tugging downwards again. I complied, dropping to my knees in front of her to alleviate the pressure of her pulling on it- she was still twisting it pretty damn hard though. I could have escaped if I wanted by doing something equally annoying back to her, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. "Maybe next time you will think twice before pinching my butt when I'm not expecting it." For a second I thought I'd pissed her off by pinching her, but when I looked up to her face she looked amused and having fun at my expense.

At that moment, Emmett walked by, stopping just beside us and staring. I looked up to him in horror, knowing I'd never hear the end of this. His eyes flickered between mine and Nessie's face before he just shook his head, "I'm not even gonna ask." I was thankful he didn't start laughing and cause a ruckus, attracting the attention of every other Cullen in the house.

She released her death grip on my nipple and I gasped out in relief. The throbbing disappeared just a couple seconds after she let go. "Fuck. If I knew it hurt that bad I wouldn't ever do that to you," I whined, kneading the skin she had pinched as I stood up.

She huffed incredulously at me and shook her head. With a single finger, she trailed from my stomach up to my chest and rested it just beneath my chin, tipping it up to look at her. "Jake, I did that _hard,_" she told me, like I needed the reminder. "It doesn't hurt when you do it. You do it perfectly," she purred. Yes, fucking purred- and my cock twitched at the sound of it.

_Definitely going to get her back for this._

She dropped her hand from my chin and put both of them on her hips. "So, are you going to open the door or are you just going to stand there with your hand on the doorknob all day?"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, but it didn't work at all. I was still reeling from her comment about me touching her nipples. All I could think about was how I really wanted to palm her breasts and capture her nipples between my thumb and index finger. Without making any conscious decision to do so, my hand reached out to do just that. She watched my hand move from my side and reach out to touch her, like it was moving in slow motion, batting it away and laughing at the last second. I tried a second time but she bat it away again, still laughing. I was going to have to settle for just staring at her boobs then.

She caught me by surprise and took a quick sidestep, bumping into me with her hips and knocking me away from the door. She glanced over her shoulder at me with a smug grin, opening the door and walking in, effectively ending my chances of touching or looking at her breasts. I wasn't about to ogle her chest or try to touch it with Carlisle watching. I sauntered in behind her and took a seat next to her on the sofa in his study. We took our normal position sitting next to each other, my arm slung around her to hold her close with her head resting on my shoulder.

Carlisle explained how the birth control would work. She would get a shot once every three months, with it taking 24 hours to take effect once the shot was injected. I didn't want to be a pervert, but I couldn't help but look at the clock in the room. I wanted to know _exactly_ when it might be possible for me to be inside her, with nothing in between us. After making a mental note to myself, I turned my attention back to Carlisle.

Most of the information he was giving us was just for Nessie. After finding out when she last had her period, he recommended that if she was really considering birth control that she start it right away. Her body acts just like that of any typical female, with just slight variations. She only had her period once every few months, and since she had just ended her cycle a couple weeks ago, the timing would end up working for the better.

As expected, Carlisle came prepared. He had the shot with him, ready to be given if she was sure she wanted it. She didn't hesitate at all, nodding her head and rising from the couch. I watched from the couch as he prepared to give her the shot and asked her to pull her butt out. He didn't exactly say it like that, but regardless of the way he phrased it, the action remained the same. She unbuttoned her jeans, shimmying them down just enough to expose half of her butt, having to pull her panties down along with them because they were those sexy fucking boy shorts with the lacy edges. She looked over her shoulder at me then with her lip between her teeth, and I had to readjust my position on the couch to compensate for the massive erection I'd just popped. She looked so damn sexy standing there like that, looking at me over her shoulder opposite of the one she had her hair draped over, biting her lip with her thumbs hooked into her jeans while they were pulled down far enough to show the swell of her perfect butt.

She smiled mischievously at me with her lip still caught between her teeth when she noticed me unsubtly readjusting myself. With a quick glance back to Carlisle, who was on the opposite side of his desk preparing the shot and oblivious to us, she quickly flashed me, pulling her jeans down to the tops of her thighs and fully exposing her backside to me before pulling them back up just as quickly. She had pulled them down just far enough to be able to see through her slightly parted legs and catch a glimpse of the heaven between them. I dug the heels of my palms into my eyes to stifle the groan that threatened to escape my throat. Even with my eyes closed, the only thing I saw behind my eyelids was that same scene playing over and over again. I was afraid to look back up to her; I wasn't sure if I could restrain myself from crossing the room and tearing those pants off of her to bury my face in between her legs.

"I'm going to use the bathroom," I lied, standing up from the couch just as Carlisle was walking around his desk with the shot in his hand.

Nessie narrowed her eyes at me for a second before her face softened and she looked bashful. She reached an arm out to me. "Stay for a second?" Her eyes were pleading, her face full of apology for teasing me.

I groaned internally but relented, moving to stand beside her and grasp her hand. I stood in front of her so I wouldn't be tempted by her delicious backside. With my other hand I reached up and cupped her face, leaning my head down to kiss her forehead.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep," Nessie answered, squeezing my hand a little bit. I'd almost forgotten she hated needles. Since she was partially human, Carlisle insisted on giving her shots any normal human would get. Of course since she was half-vampire, a normal shot wouldn't work. Carlisle had to have custom ones made with needles made out of stronger metal so it wouldn't just break against her skin. She hated every single booster shot or immunization she had to get, and every time she had to get one, she requested that I be there to distract her.

With my hand that was cupping her face, I stroked from her temple down to her ear to tuck her hair behind it, trailing down to her jaw. Her eyes closed and face contorted a bit as Carlisle inserted the needle. I gave her a sympathetic look when she opened her eyes and leaned back in to kiss her, thanking her for doing this for me, for _us_, even if it meant she had to do something she hated.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Anytime."

"Okay, all done. Give it _at least_ 24 hours to take effect," Carlisle reminded her, giving a quick look to me. I think the reminder was mostly for me to be honest.

By the time we were finished it was nearly the afternoon. Nessie and I lounged around in her room for a bit until she suggested we go and do something with Seth and Nichole. When we went down to their room we found them doing exactly what we had just been doing, laying around lazily and relaxing. After a little discussion, we all agreed to go on a hike during the afternoon and then head out in the evening to grab a bite to eat and maybe see a movie. The two of them were leaving in the morning to go and visit Nichole's family in Portland followed by a visit up to La Push to see Seth's family, so they were all too happy to spend some time with us before they left. We most likely wouldn't see them again until we were in San Diego, as long as all of the arrangements to get new identities went smoothly. Since it was our last night together, I suggested that we go all out and head into Portland, disregarding the fact that Seth and Nichole would be coming back here the next morning. I told them that they could pack their bags tonight and get a hotel room to sleep in once our night was over, that way they wouldn't have to make the trip to Portland in less than 24 hours, but Seth just ignored me, telling me he didn't mind driving.

Nessie and Nichole enlisted the help of Alice to help get ready for tonight. We hadn't had the chance to do any laundry since we'd been back and Nessie didn't want to have to spend any time ironing and getting the wrinkles out of her clothes. She also wanted to please Alice by playing life-sized Barbie, much like she did with Nichole. I knew that if Alice had anything to do with helping them pick out an outfit that they were bound to look stunning. Alice wouldn't settle for anything less than perfection.

Our hike went by a lot quicker than we anticipated. Nichole got tired towards the end so we decided to turn around and head back to the house to let her get in a nap before we went out tonight. We hiked to the clearing that Nessie and I had spent the day at when we arrived and laid out a blanket, relaxing and enjoying the nice weather.

While Nichole took her nap, I spent my remaining time with Nessie before she would undoubtedly be held hostage by Alice for a few hours. I still wasn't any better at spending time away from her. Anxiety would bubble up in my chest the longer I was away from her, even if I knew exactly where she was and what she was doing. Luckily just a few hours was tolerable, but if I had to spend any longer I would be miserable. I needed to be near her, to be able to see her and feel our connection. It was without a doubt the worst and best part about imprinting; I fucking hated being away from her but at the same time I didn't mind having to rely on her presence in order to feel complete at all.

I was eventually kicked out of Nessie's room when Alice came to fetch her. I held her hand and followed her like an obedient dog until she reached Alice's room and I was forced to let go. She smiled up at me with an amused look on her face and stroked my cheek, telling me that she felt the same way and reassured me that it was only for a couple hours. I nodded regretfully, unable to keep the scowl off my face, and turned to head back down to my room.

She surprised me by grabbing my hand as I turned and spinning me back around to face her. She placed her hands on my shoulders and tugged me down to her level, kissing me with enough force to literally knock me on my ass. We kissed until I was dizzy, and if it weren't for her hands gripping my shoulders I would have fallen down from lack of oxygen. For once it was me who had to break away from the kiss to catch my breath. Her eyes were still closed when I pulled away. She was panting and licked her lips slowly before opening them to reveal the lust in her eyes. I committed that look on her face to memory; making sure to satisfy her later tonight. I hated that I had to leave her now after seeing that look in her eyes; I never wanted to leave her wanting for more.

I trotted down to my room where Seth was waiting for me with a little pep in my step after our kiss. The look on my face must have given me away, because as soon as I walked in Seth started laughing at me.

"I know _that_ look." I just shrugged my shoulders at him. I wasn't ashamed in the least. He shook his head at me and clapped me on the back, walking past me and into my bathroom.

I walked over to my nightstand to put my cell phone on its charger, noticing the two piles of neatly folded clothes on my bed. I rolled my eyes. _Alice._ I should have known she would have insisted on picking out our clothes too.

I picked through the clothes, scoffing at how dressy they were. The restaurant we were going to was a fancy restaurant, so I knew I'd have to wear a collared shirt so I didn't stand out and look too casual- but these… they looked like I was going for a business interview or something. I looked over the two piles, immediately recognizing which pile belonged to me based on the colors. His collared shirt was beige, Nichole's favorite color on him, while mine was black, seemingly Nessie's favorite color on me. The only reason I knew it was Nichole's favorite color on him was because the last time Seth and I had gone shopping with Nessie and Nichole, almost every shirt he picked out was beige or a shade of color close to it. I asked him about it, to which he embarrassingly admitted it was her favorite color on him. She said it brought out the hazel in his eyes. Even as a guy I could admit that Seth really did have some cool eyes; they were hazel colored, with just a slight bit more green than brown, but they had the oddest glimmer to them that was almost metallic. He also had a smile that looked like he had just won the lottery or something. I used to be envious of it, and while Nessie agreed that he had an incredible smile, she said that mine was even better. Stunning, she called it.

I started to toss of my clothes and grabbed the undershirt from the pile. I slid it on over my head and grabbed the fancy black, long sleeved, collared shirt. I took a deep breath as I slid my arms into it, catching just the slightest scent of Nessie in the air. While I buttoned up the shirt I searched around me, looking for the source of the scent. I ended up tracking the scent down to the pillow on my bed. I picked up the pillow, looking back towards the bathroom to make sure Seth wasn't watching, and brought it to my face, inhaling deeply. I was a little disappointed to also smell Nichole's scent mixed in with Nessie's since she was in my bed to prank me this morning. It wasn't that Nichole didn't smell good or anything, but she wasn't my girl, and nobody could ever compare to Nessie's scent- not by a long shot.

I buried my face in the pillow, inhaling as deeply as I could like I had been held underwater for minutes and then finally let up to the surface to take a breath. My eyes rolled in the back of my head as her scent invaded my nostrils. _Fuck,_ I internally moaned, _the smell of her is almost as good as the taste of her. _I hugged the pillow harder, practically trying to shove the pillow up my nose. I groaned aloud, let out my breath, and inhaled deeply through my nose once again. I debated sliding in under the sheets in the spot she laid last night, knowing her scent would be more concentrated if I did.

I let out my breath and inhaled a third time, groaning again. I tossed the pillow back on the bed and was just pulling the sheets back to climb in when Seth scoffed at me from the entrance to the bathroom. "You've got to be shitting me right now!" He shook his head at me, looking like he was about to start laughing. "Please… please tell me you're just kidding right now. Just lie to me and tell me you were making the bed or something."

"I was just making the bed," I said sheepishly, pulling the sheets back up to re-make the bed. "Just don't… don't say any- anything to Nessie," I said, tripping over my own tongue. "She'd think I was pathetic."

"My lips are sealed, O fearless, pathetic leader," he laughed and turned back into the bathroom.

I dressed myself slowly, embarrassed at being caught. I was going to have to go into the bathroom and finish up getting ready, but I didn't want to have to deal with seeing the funny looks he was bound to give me. Once I finished dressing I sat on the bed for a good ten minutes, allowing some time to pass and hoping that Seth would finish up in there so that I could get ready without him in there.

He eventually popped his head out of the bathroom, noticing the embarrassed look on my face. "Hey man, you don't have to avoid me." He waited for me to reply, but I didn't have anything to say. If anything I felt more awkward at having him notice I was avoiding him. "Would it make you feel any better if I told you Nichole has caught me doing the exact same thing? And not even once… but multiple times. Like… five or six times, to be completely honest. I just thought I was the only one who was so helpless." He paused for a second, his voice lowering to avoid eavesdropping vampires, "Now instead of washing her pillowcases when she changes the sheets she puts them on my pillows."

I let out a laugh then. It made me feel a lot better knowing I wasn't the only one to be so infatuated with my imprints scent. I'd never seen any of the other wolves doing that before, so I felt a little weird having been caught. But if Seth also did it, I definitely didn't feel so strange doing it. Seth may have looked up to me as a role model sometimes, but I often found myself looking to him for guidance. He was the most genuine, easy-going, and loyal person I knew. He was a spitting image of his father.

"Thanks Seth." I stood up from the bed and head for the bathroom.

It took me a whole fifteen minutes to finish getting ready. I grabbed the small green and white container that Nessie had used earlier today and did a little touch up on my hair, which was for the most part still how she had left it- which amazed me. My hair was such a pain in the ass most of the time. It was thick and heavy, and I'd given up trying to use hair products a long time ago because they never seemed to work.

Once Seth and I finished, we went downstairs to join Emmett on the couch to watch television. Emmett challenged Seth to a video game of his choice. Emmett huddled in front of the television with his back to us, going through the list of potential games. When he mentioned football, Seth looked over at me and smirked, telling Emmett to put it on. Every time I played Emmett he would always win, but I was sure that Seth would beat him.

I'd never personally owned a console gaming system, and the only times I ever got to play was when I was in Alaska or here at the Cullen's house. Seth, on the other hand, was really good. He used to play all the time up in Alaska with Nichole, and sometimes Nessie. Typically if I ever played it was with Nessie, we were about the same skill level and she loved to be competitive, but most of the time we opted to play cooperative games.

Believe it or not, the only reason Seth owned a gaming system was because Nichole loved to play games too. They went out and bought the system together, and I couldn't tell you how many hours they spent in front of the television playing games together. Nichole would sometimes challenge Emmett when she was here to visit, and would occasionally beat him, although most of their games turned out to be really close. As feminine and sweet as she was, she could just as easily fit in with all of the guys. It was just one more reason that Nichole was so awesome.

Seth ended up beating Emmett by a long shot the first game, having beat him by three touchdowns and managing to get four interceptions. Emmett "demanded a rematch, which Seth was more than happy to accept. At halftime of their second game, Seth was up by two touchdowns and had already forced a safety on Emmett. Seth kicked off to start the game and was due to receive at the start of the second half, which Emmett was _not_ thrilled about. I'd never seen Emmett so riled up over any of his games. His rowdiness attracted the attention of Jasper, who sat beside me and laughed along with me every time Emmett would yell or cuss. He even had some fun at his expense, teasing Emmett and using his ability to rile him up even further.

At the end of the third quarter I heard the sound of stilettos walking across the hard wood floor of the hallway. I stood up excitedly and made my way over to the base of the stairs, just so that I would be that many steps closer to Nessie when she came down them. I registered my jaw dropping as her and Nichole came into view, but I couldn't force it back into place. Nessie giggled at my reaction, looping her arm through Nichole's as they began their descent down the stairs.

I let my eyes roam over her body, starting from her visible toes, up her long, denim clad legs, up to her slightly visible cleavage, and finally settling on her big, brown doe eyes. She was stunning. She was wearing a pair of black strappy sandals with heels on them, a pair of dark colored, tight jeans, with a billowy red halter top that just let her cleavage show a little. I loved that the top she was wearing exposed her arms- I was dying to see some of her flawless skin. She wore a few accessories on her wrists, and wore a necklace with a pendant that rested just above her breasts. She had let Alice tame her curls a bit, and while it wasn't completely straightened, it looked a lot less curly. It could almost be considered wavy instead of curly, but it still retained just enough of its normal craziness that I loved. I couldn't even be bothered to notice what Nichole was wearing at the moment, because my girl looked absolutely gorgeous. The only thing I could tell you was that she had on a skirt.

I scooped her up into a hug as soon as she reached the bottom step, twirling her around to set her on the ground. She smiled up at me from underneath her eyelashes, her hands coming to rest on the area right between my chest and stomach. At that moment I realized I had been so caught up in ogling her that I hadn't even complimented her on how amazing she looked.

"Wow, Nessie. You look… just… wow," I shook my head slowly from side to side, smiling brightly at her and wondering how I got so damn lucky. "Fucking phenomenal."

She smiled wider in return and tipped her chin up to look straight at me, giving me a clear view of her face. She wasn't wearing any makeup, which I was happy about, she had a natural beauty that should never be covered up. She only applied just a little mascara to make her already beautiful eyes stand out further, and a very subtle shade of red lipstick that complimented her peachy skin perfectly. _God, she is so beautiful_. My heart was beating erratically at the sight of her.

"Thank you. You're looking very handsome," she replied, her hands sliding upwards over my shirt to my collar, where she fidgeted with it and straightened it out. "Would you be offended if I said you looked gorgeous?"

I smirked at her and leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips. She moved to deepen the kiss, sliding her hands down from my collar to the top of my chest, her hands still hooked inside of my shirt. I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to me, positioning one of my legs between hers. I felt her shiver as our bodies came into contact, which made me smile against her lips.

She pulled back from the kiss and seemed to stare at my lips for a second before letting out a little giggle. She rested her cheek against my chest, wrapping her arms around my waist and looking over to Seth and Nichole, who were looking over at us in a similar embrace.

"Do you want me to drive, or do you want to take your car?" I asked.

Just as Seth opened his mouth, Alice interrupted, "I'm sorry but girls that look as good as this can't be expected to show up in a regular car. I reserved a limo for you, it's outside waiting for you."

I looked down at Nessie, whose surprised face mirrored mine. "Did you know about this?"

She shook her head, "I had no idea." She peeked her head around my body to look at Alice, "Are you serious?"

"Would I lie to you?"

Nessie clapped her hands excitedly and rushed over to hug her aunt, thanking her in the process. Nichole followed suit, hugging Alice and telling her how "badass" she was. I had to laugh at that, Nichole just had a way with words.

"Thanks shorty," I said to Alice as Nichole untangled from her.

She rolled her eyes at me, "You're welcome. And thank you for not ignoring the clothes on your bed. I'll have you know that your girls picked those outfits out for you. I was just the one to put them on your bed."

I looked down at Nessie just as she grabbed my hand. She ducked her head before glancing up at me, unsure of how I would react to that. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Thanks, beautiful."

"You don't mind? I just figured after this mor-"

I cut her off by putting a finger over her lips. "Of course I don't mind. I like anything you do for me." I leaned down and replaced my finger with my lips.

She seemed to be staring at my lips again when I pulled back, and she let out that same little giggle. I started to wonder if there was something on my face and raised my hand up to wipe my face when she caught my hand and stilled it. "Don't! Hold on. Alice do you have a tissue or something?"

_Okay, I definitely have something on my face._ I tried to raise my other hand to wipe whatever it was off but she caught my other hand and held it tightly, giggling some more at me. Alice handed her a tissue, which she had to let go of my hand to grab. "Stay," she ordered, looking me straight in the eye sternly.

I must have scowled like the little kid I felt like at that second, because Nessie giggled again at me as she wet the tissue with her tongue and brought it up to my face. She wiped the moist tissue across my lips a few times, bringing it back to her mouth to wet again before returning it to my lips. _What the hell do I have on my lips?_ I hadn't eaten anything since lunch, and I had kissed her earlier we ate and she didn't laugh at me then, so I definitely didn't have some sort of food on my lips. After a few more swipes across my lips, she pulled the tissue away and I noticed a red coloring on the tissue. _Oh, right, lipstick._ I didn't really cherish the thought of having to avoid her lips because of the lipstick.

"You might want to bring a few extras with you, if it's going to end up all over my lips every time I kiss you," I said suggestively.

She rolled her eyes at me but sure enough took a few extras from Alice, stuffing them into the pocket of my jeans.

We were just about to head out the door when Bella called from the top of the stairs, "Wait!"

She came down the stairs with Edward at her side, a camera in her hand. I groaned aloud, shaking my head at her. Bella hated to be in pictures, but sure enough she didn't mind taking them.

"Oh, come on Jake. You all look great tonight, just one good picture and it will all be over."

I pulled Nessie into my side, draping my arm across her shoulder and tucking her into my chest. She turned to press her body against my side, placing her hand over my heart and facing the camera. Seth and Nichole stood next to us, Seth standing behind Nichole with his arms wrapped around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder. Nichole placed one hand over his, reaching up with her other to cup his cheek.

I put my aversion to pictures aside for Nessie's sake and smiled widely. I knew that Nessie loved to have pictures to document her memories, even if she did have perfect recall. She liked being able to show other people, even though she could just as easily place her palm on them and show them in a much more vivid way. The camera clicked nearly twenty times in just a few short seconds, or at least that's when I gave up counting. I gawked at Bella, not realizing that she was using some fancy camera that takes multiple pictures so quickly, but really should have expected it. Bella was finally coming around to allowing Edward to spoil her every now and then. She had started investing money in the stock market years ago and had a pretty impressive portfolio, so now that she wasn't relying on the Cullen's hoard of money and could contribute some of her own, she didn't feel so bad accepting gifts. You just had to expect her to give you one right back if you decided to give her one, even if you didn't want one in return.

"One picture? That thing just snapped about twenty," I complained.

"Well if the first one didn't turn out good, one of the other nineteen are bound to," she quipped. "Have fun tonight, sweetheart. Seth, Nichole, make sure this one," she pointed to me and narrowed her eyes, "doesn't get too out of hand."

They all laughed. "Sure, sure, Bells. I'll be sure to start a fight just for you. Maybe we'll bump into Newton puking his brains out at the theater again."

Edward huffed at the mention of Mike Newton, still holding a grudge against him for his attempts to woo Bella. He looked to her questioningly, raising his eyebrows. She obviously hadn't told him that story, although now that I think about it, it was during the time he had left her. I didn't suspect they talked much about anything during that time. He winced at my thoughts, hating the reminder that he had once abandoned Bella, leaving her heartbroken and empty. My thoughts about that must have struck a nerve because he came up behind her and hugged her into his chest, smiling at his daughter over her shoulder.

"Enjoy yourselves tonight. Be safe." He scowled at me then, "And please behave."

I rolled my eyes at him. _Puh-lease, Edward, we're going out for dinner and then maybe seeing a movie afterwards. Just because we're playing it by ear doesn't mean I have any intention of…_, I stopped my train of thought there before I dug myself into a deeper hole. I gave him an apologetic smile. _Sorry, I didn't mean to get under your skin there, that was uncalled for. _I was sincere about it; I didn't have any reason or need to get on Edward's bad side. I really wanted to put all of our differences aside and move on from everything in our past. It didn't make any sense to me to have an uneasy relationship with the father of the woman who meant everything in the world to me.

His scowl disappeared and he nodded, accepting my apology. I turned back towards Nessie, squeezing her shoulders just a tad and tucking her into my chest a little further. I kept my eyes trained on Nessie's face as we walked out to the limousine, feeling my heart do flips inside my chest as her lips curled into an enormous smile and she bounced a bit as she walked. She looked up to me with excitement in her eyes and slid her hand down my forearm to intertwine her fingers with mine.

Our driver held the door open for us as I extended my arm in a gesture to let Nessie and Nichole know they should get in first. Seth followed closely behind Nichole, stopping just as he reached the door. I cocked an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to get in.

"Ladies first," he laughed, mimicking my pose.

"By all means then," I joked back, giving him a push on the back into the limo.

As soon as I climbed in, I saw Nessie fidgeting with something with her back turned towards us. I could hear some sort of foil ripping. Not more than a second later there was a loud pop, and she became very still. Worried, I started sliding down the seats towards her, not knowing what the hell she had just done. I was just a few feet from her when she turned around with a big grin, holding up a bottle of champagne in one hand, a few glasses in the other. Nichole clapped her hands excitedly, reaching out to grab a glass from her.

I let out a guffaw and shook my head. Nessie couldn't even wait for the limo to start moving before she popped the bottle, and I'd never seen her show any interest in drinking before. And with Nichole encouraging her, knowing how their personalities became much more energetic when they were together, it didn't take a genius to figure out where tonight would take us. I was a little apprehensive, worried that things might get out of hand, but I was just as equally happy. Nessie never got to let loose and just enjoy life- maybe tonight would be exactly what she needed. After thinking about what happened the last time we all went out like this, I was glad to have a chance to replace those bad memories with better ones.

"Here," Nessie said, offering me a champagne glass filled all the way to the top.

I blew a deep breath out my nose and ran my hand through my hair before reaching out and grabbing the glass, knowing tonight was more than likely bound to be a wild one.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh… that Nessie. She is a handful of trouble sometimes. <strong>

**Is it weird to be a little envious of him? He's taking his girlfriend away to one of the most beautiful cities in the U.S. that has great weather all year round. Plus, you know that if the Cullen's have anything to do with their travel arrangements that they're bound to be staying somewhere amazing. **

**On top of all that, Nessie is on birth control now. Can I get a collective cheer for Jake? He's got to be excited, I know I would be- now he won't have to worry about forgetting condoms. He can't seem to go even a couple hours without pitching a tent, and now that they'll be going away together the poor guy won't have to hide his erection in the waistline of his pants all day. I don't know what he plans on doing if he gets an unexpected erection if all he has on is his swim suit.**

**Again, sorry for the long delay in between updates. I will do my best to get the next one in a timely manner.**

**See you then,**

**Kaputt  
><strong>


	12. A Night Out

**Hello everybody!**

**I was hoping to have this out last week, but fell behind like always. I went to Vegas for my birthday and had to play catch up on work once I got back. This is a _long_ one, and technically should have been longer, but I put decided to split it up and put some of it into the next chapter.**

****SM owns everything Twilight. I just make her characters a lot hornier.****

**Chapter 12 – A Night Out**

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

Jake was a little hesitant with his first glass of champagne, and the next three that followed it. He sipped it slowly and only sped up once Nichole gave him a little encouragement. I knew that Jake wasn't alcohol's number one fan; it tasted terrible- especially to those of us with supernatural senses. He had told me once that he had only been drunk once in his life, at his brother-in-law Paul's bachelor party- and only after exhausting and torturous effort. He had to drink not only twice as much as a normal human, but twice as fast because his body burned through the alcohol so quickly. I was sure mine was the exact same; which is why I was drinking fast, even though I hated having to do so.

I wasn't trying to get _drunk_. I was just trying to get tipsy, as Nichole put it. From the way she explained it, it was possible to drink without becoming a stereotypical mess. It wasn't that I needed any sort of substance to enjoy myself, because I could happily sit beside Jake somewhere and do _anything_- listen to music, talk, kiss- and thoroughly enjoy myself. But tonight I wanted to, for once in my anything but normal life, just be able to do something I would normally never do: indulge myself.

We had already finished off our first bottle of champagne and we were well into our second one when Nichole became very giggly. I was a little envious, the effects of the alcohol on her were quite clear; she was laughing heartily and often, becoming gradually feistier, and looked so wonderfully carefree. I looked over to Jake, who was admiring Nichole the same way I was. His hands were idly tilting his glass back and forth in between sips as he watched, contemplating something and obviously hesitant to drink too much. He must have seen me turn my head to look at him because his gaze peeled away from Nichole and Seth, his broad smile remaining on his face as our eyes locked together. I could see his apprehension melt away from his face almost immediately; his smile broadened just a bit further and his brows relaxed and smoothed out.

His hands stilled as he wrapped his fingers firmly around the stem and lifted it to his mouth, taking a large gulp. He smacked his lips together like he was enjoying the taste. I knew he was exaggerating solely for my benefit, but I didn't care. I understood the meaning behind it. It was just his way of letting me know that he was on board with me tonight.

I smiled brightly at him and leaned over to kiss the corner of his mouth, dragging my nose along his cheek to whisper into his ear. "Thank you," I said quiet enough that not even Seth could hear me. Speaking so quietly and so close must have tickled his ear because a quick breath left his nose and he tilted his head down in my direction, his shoulder rising up to cover his ear. I smirked at him, leaning in to kiss his cheek while he straightened out his neck "Let's just… have some fun tonight, hmm?"

Without answering me, he scooted just a few inches away, ignoring the protests of my fingers squeezing tighter around his forearm. I was about to pout like a child by crossing my arms with an audible harrumph and scowl on my face when I felt his cheek touch my shoulder, his hair tickling against mine as he laid his head down on me. My heart melted a little at the gesture. He turned his face to kiss just beneath my ear. "Like I could stand to be away from you," he joked and rested on my shoulder again, probably knowing I was about to pout. When I didn't say anything I felt his cheek muscles move against my shoulder and I knew he was smiling.

Just when I started to think that he was trying to cuddle with me in a position that would make drinking difficult for him, he placed his now empty glass atop my thigh, sliding it down to my knee. He left it there for a few seconds, making me wonder what he was doing until he began to tilt it back and forth to motion he needed more. I bit my lip to contain my smile and reached over to fetch the bottle from the ice bucket. I poured it slowly with every intention to give him a very generous serving. As it neared the top of his glass, the steady flow of champagne transformed into mere droplets. I scoffed at the bottle, looking down the neck of it for some reason before discarding it back into its bucket of ice, like I expected to see more at the bottom but gravity was playing tricks on me.

I let out a huff and Jake smirked again against my shoulder, lifting his glass from my knee and hovering it above mine. He tilted it slowly and poured half of his glass into mine. I sighed happily at his generosity, but still wasn't happy that we were all out. We both had a little left, but what about Seth and Nichole?

"Are we all out?" Nichole asked.

"Yes," I said sullenly, pouting a bit.

She giggled at me. I looked up and narrowed my eyes at her only to see her untangling from Seth and reaching for her oversized purse. I was going to tease her before we left for bringing such a monstrous sized purse. I thought about giving her some grief now since I was reminded of it, until she looked up at me with a devilish smile. She pulled not only another bottle of champagne from her bag, but also two small bottles of hard alcohol- the girly stuff that didn't taste quite so repulsive.

I squealed and clapped in excitement, flitting to her side and surprising her. I had a hard time remembering to act human when I was genuinely or overwhelmingly excited. "Sorry!" I chirped, only mildly apologetic as my hands reached out for the bottle by their own will. "Let's get this on ice." I handed the bottle over the aisle of the limo to Jake, who put it in the ice bucket alongside our two empty ones.

"How?" I asked Nichole as I studied one of the other bottles, turning it over in my hands.

"How," she repeated, wearing a straight face and raising one hand, palm towards me- like she was doing the stereotypical Native American greeting. Both Seth and I rolled our eyes at her while Jake let out a humorless chuckle. "Okay… that was bad, I know," she told herself. She turned in her seat to face me then, "Well, Alice can't see any of you, but she is still able to catch small glimpses of me, even if I'm with you. She said she saw that we ran out, so she told me to pack these."

"Wait, so you knew we were getting a limo?" Jake asked, laughing quietly to himself.

"Umm, well... sort of. Alice didn't tell me until about fifteen minutes before we came down, when Nessie went to talk to her mom. She just handed me this purse and when I complained how big it was she just held up the bottles and explained what she saw."

I shook my head to myself and smiled. My aunt was something else, in the best way possible. I reached over to the bar next to the ice bucket and retrieved shot glasses, passing them out to everyone. Nichole twisted the cap off and filled each of our small glasses. I scrunched my nose when I caught whiff of the liquid. Even though it smelled delightfully fruity and had a touch of sweetness mixed in with it's repulsive base, I knew that if it _smelled_ that awful with the added flavors to try and cover it up, it was bound to taste just as revolting.

"Here's to drinking before dinner," Jake toasted jokingly, laughing afterwards. "No, no, I'm kidding. Here's to a good time with good company. I love you all."

"Cheers," we all said in unison.

We touched our shot glasses together, and with great effort I swallowed down the disgusting shot. My face puckered in disgust. I closed my eyes and I stuck my tongue out, not wanting the taste in my mouth a second longer. I felt something cold against my arm and opened my eyes to see what it was. Jake was holding out an open can of soda to me, which I took without any hesitation. I didn't really like soda, it was too sweet and the carbonation was all sorts of strange to me- but at the moment I would have taken anything to wash the taste from my mouth.

I snagged the can from his hand and tipped it back, swishing it around my mouth and sighing out my nose as the sweetness of the soda overpowered the alcohol. I was about to offer the soda to Nichole or Seth but saw they were already doing the same, sharing a can between the two of them. I offered it back to Jake, who took a sip of his own. He didn't seem too disturbed by the taste of it, but then again he didn't quite have the same reaction to human food that I did, even if it wasn't technically food. Being half-vampire made the taste of everything stronger.

"Thank you," I said sincerely to Jake, still swiping my tongue around the recesses of my mouth to make sure the soda had washed all the taste away. It did for the most part, but I could still taste it lingering on my tongue. I placed my hand on his forearm close to his wrist and splaying my fingers out, slowly dragging them upwards along his skin until my fingertips rested against his.

Jake looked at me sympathetically and leaned down to kiss me, his tongue sliding past my lips into my mouth. I sighed into the kiss, meeting his tongue with my own, grateful that the taste of him overpowered the last traces of the drink. He pulled back from the kiss with a smile and wove our fingers together. He brought our joined hands to his lips, kissing my fingertips. "You're very welcome."

"That stuffs pretty good," Nichole commented, reading the label of the bottle. She looked up to me then, noticing the look of surprise on my face at her comment. She couldn't actually think that tasted good, could she? "Did you not like it, Ness?"

"Umm… no not really. It's not champagne, that's for sure."

"It tastes stronger for her," Jake said simply. "And different."

"Oh… shit. I'm sorry, Ness. I should have known," she said apologetically. I shook my head at her, dismissing her unnecessary apology. "I would have offered you something to drink it with."

"That's okay, now I know."

"Do you want to know a little secret? Just to make it a little easier to drink?" She asked.

I nodded my head quickly, my eyes widening in delight at the thought of making drinking a bit more tolerable. We had two whole bottles left, not that I intended to finish both of them, and I didn't want to call it quits after one drink and leave it up to the other three. "Please yes."

She pulled her hand out of Seth's and brought it up to her face, pinching her nose shut with her index finger and thumb. "It may look funny, but you can't taste anything," she said, sounding strange from holding her nose shut.

I nodded and sighed for not thinking of that. Of course I knew that holding my nose would make it so I couldn't taste anything. Jake used to tease me all the time for doing it when I had to eat human food when I was younger and didn't enjoy the taste.

Jake chuckled from beside me, "It's been a while since you've done that."

We spent the rest of the ride taking a few more shots and eventually cracking open our third bottle of champagne. After each shot, Jake would lean down to kiss me to rid my tongue of the taste and I would silently thank him each and every time.

I was definitely starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. My face felt flushed and my body was incredibly relaxed. I felt a little loopy, as I'm sure everyone else did, and I couldn't wipe the seemingly permanent smile off my face. Nichole was keeping everybody entertained with stories and not before long my sides were starting to hurt from laughing so much.

Seth blushed and buried his face into Nichole's neck to hide his embarrassment from us as she told the story about the first time they met. "No, Ness, umm… I'd had guys come up to me before and hit on me, but it was pretty obvious what they were after. I didn't expect any to bother me that day, I was wearing sweatpants and a loose long sleeved shirt, so it's not like I was drawing any attention to myself. I don't think I was even wearing make-up. I just couldn't believe that he was actually interested in me. I think I laughed when he said I looked beautiful." she answered with a laugh. I'd asked if she thought it was strange to have a complete stranger approach her like that. "I was Christmas shopping with my mom and I split up from her so I could buy her gift without her seeing. I got hungry and stopped at the food court. I was looking around while I was waiting in line and I noticed him, not only because he was incredibly handsome, but because he had three different plates of food all to himself. Just as I was about to turn away he looked up and met my eyes and he looked liked he had just been shocked with a cattle prod. I turned away because I was embarrassed at him catching me, and I didn't understand the look on his face at the time."

She turned her body then so his face was no longer hidden in her hair and she kissed his cheek. "If I only knew...," she trailed off, looking in his eyes and pausing her story for a moment. She cupped his cheek and stroked his eyebrow with her thumb, "I was a little shy at first, I'd never been approached by anybody like Seth before. He was very charming. He offered to buy my food and carry my bags around for me. I was flattered, he was handsome and nice and I found myself wanting to spend time with him, so I agreed. We talked while I ate, and it seemed like we had known each other our whole lives instead of just minutes." She paused again and looked back to Seth and smiled, "After just a couple minutes of talking it was clear to me that he was the nicest and most genuine person I'd ever met. And then while we were talking I said something that made him smile and I remember I dropped my fork when I saw it. I thought he was handsome when he first came up to me, but when I saw him smile I knew without a doubt that he was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. It was just icing on the cake at that point." She looked back to us again and dropped her eyes, giggling to herself as she thought of something. "He was so adorable. He looked like a little puppy that had been separated from his mom… and I couldn't help but want to be near him. I've never felt that way about anybody so quickly before, I just- my-" she paused and shook her head, flustered that she couldn't word her thoughts correctly. "Something inside me just knew that he was special. I felt drawn to him."

"That's sweet," I said, smiling at Seth, "I always knew you were a charmer, Seth." My words must have embarrassed him further, because he tucked his face back into Nichole's neck and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. "And I know _that_ look," I said, squeezing Jake's hand and sighing, "It's something else." Nichole smiled and shook her head in agreement.

I leaned forward across the seat and reached out for Nichole's hand. She looked at me questioningly but placed her hand in mine. I showed her my vision of Jake the first time he saw me, and vice versa- the look of shock and awe that swept across his face. She gasped lightly as the visions came to her; it was something she still wasn't used to, since I'd only used my ability on her a handful of times. I tended to be private with my thoughts, normally only using my ability with my family or Jake, but I was feeling the effects of the alcohol and it made me more giddy and less reserved. I continued on with the vision, showing her how Seth described meeting her to Jake and I. I focused on how he described her- how perfect he thought she was and how beautiful a person she was, both inside and out. He called her an angel.

When I pulled my hand from hers, her bottom lip started to quiver. She sat back in her seat and wiped the back of her hand across her eyes. "Oh, Nichole, I didn't mean to make you cry," I apologized.

Seth leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her again, looking over to me with wide eyes, wondering what the hell I'd shown her. She sniffled and hugged Seth back, but looked at me, "No, no… they're happy tears." Her eyes traveled to Seth's, and she let out a mixture of a laugh and cry. "Seth, that was… beautiful."

Seth visibly relaxed, his shoulders slumping a little and his jaw unlocked, softening the rest of his facial features. He hugged her tighter and rested his cheek on the top of her head, looking over at me. "What did you show her?"

"The day you told Jake and I that you imprinted. I just showed her how you described her to us. I thought it was sweet, I just thought she might like to know." Once I said the words aloud, I realized I had invaded his privacy by not getting his permission. "I should have asked you first, I'm sorry."

He shook his head at me. "I meant every word," he said seriously. "I don't mind. She's absolu-"

His voice was cut off by Nichole's lips which were now on his. She pulled back, looking him straight in the eye, "I love you," she said fervently.

"I lov-" he started to say, but was once again cut off by Nichole kissing him.

Jake chuckled from beside me, and I joined him. I laid my head against his shoulder and inhaled deeply, closing my eyes as my senses were overcome with his scent. He leaned in to kiss the spot beneath my ear, sending a shiver up my spine. "I love you," he breathed, placing hot, sweet kisses along my cheek until he reached the corner of my lips and he nudged the tip of his nose to mine.

"Jake," I whispered shakily back, subtly rubbing my thighs together. He had no idea just how much he affected me. Or maybe he did, and that's exactly what he was doing. With my hand still on his forearm, I pressed my palm flat against his skin, _I love you, _I told him, showing him what he did to me and squeezing my thighs together for emphasis.

His eyes were blank and still focused on the images I was showing him when he groaned loudly, lolling his head forward to rest his forehead on mine. I lifted my palm and smiled up at him, allowing myself to be lost in his gaze.

Nichole laughed under her breath and smacked Seth's knee, breaking us both out of our trance. She shot Seth a glance with narrowed eyes before looking back to us and laughing to herself again. "I imagine that could be used for all sorts of fun," she giggled, nodding her head at my lap. I looked down into my lap, wondering what she was referring to. She raised her hand and wiggled her fingers at me.

"Oh," I mumbled, ducking my head in embarrassment.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you, Ness," she replied earnestly. "It just seems like there's a lot of different things you could do with it." She smirked mischievously at me and tucked her knees beneath her, facing Seth. After she finished getting comfortable and adjusting her position, she placed both of her hands on either side of Seth's face and closed her eyes, looking like she was trying to mimic my ability. Her brows pinched together like she was concentrating really hard. After a few seconds she let out an exasperated huff, at which Seth chuckled, and she stroked his temples with her thumbs. "Specifically naughty things," she said in a suggestive tone, giggling to herself afterwards.

I ducked my head even further and turned into Jake's body, partly obscuring myself from her behind Jake's bicep. Jake chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair, "You have no idea."

I groaned and buried my face in my hands. Coupled with the alcohol, my face felt absolutely flushed and just… hot. I couldn't remember the last time I had blushed so intensely. I remained hidden behind Jake with my hands covering my face for a moment until I heard movement and felt the seat next to me move. I didn't bother to peek through my fingers when I felt Nichole's arms wrap around my shoulders and pull me into her chest for a hug.

"Aww, Ness," she cooed sweetly with amusement in her voice. "I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to embarrass you, honest. I'm just a little jealous is all. It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's just me, silly girl."

"And Seth," I mumbled against my palms.

"Aww," she cooed again with a mixture of sympathetic laughter. "You know he would _never_ say anything." The inflection in her tone comforted me. The way she said it was both to reassure me and also order Seth to never mention it to anybody. If she didn't want him to say anything, he didn't have a choice but to obey. "Come on, don't hide that beautiful face."

I shook my head quickly, still too embarrassed to crawl out of my hole.

"Geez, you're making me feel bad." Her voice was void of any amusement now. She rubbed her small hands up and down my back along with Jake's large ones. "I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, sweetie." She was silent for a minute, just rubbing my back soothingly. "I think I should take it easy on the alcohol, it's starting to make me a bitch."

I shook my head again and let out a long, drawn out sigh as I slowly lowered my hands to my lap. "You're not being a bitch. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you think that." I sighed again and pushed the hair off my forehead. "I'm just not used to talking about… that kind of stuff. Especially not with other people listening. I know that we've talked about that kind of stuff before, but it was just us two," I shrugged.

"You can talk to us about anything without feeling self-conscious, Ness. Really… anything. You can trust us. Seth and I trust you two enough to tell you anything, I want you two to feel the same about us. That's why you were the first people we told about getting married."

"I do. _We_ do," I answered back quickly. She cocked her head slightly, unsure of what I meant by that. "Trust you and Seth, I mean. I _know_ I can tell you guys anything and my secret would be safe. It's just my stupid, irrational brain making a big deal about it."

"Hey," Jake reprimanded me. "I happen to love everything about that _stupid, irrational_ brain of yours." He spat the words out like I was ludicrous for implying that I was either. "I'm just as uncomfortable as you are when it comes to talking about anything sexual. It's only been a few months, honey, this is still new territory for us, and we've hardly ever mentioned it to anyone besides each other. There's no reason to be upset with yourself for being shy about it, it's natural."

I sighed and felt my lips begin to twitch into the start of a smile. My Jakey always knew what to say to put my nerves at ease.

"Ness?" Seth called my name.

I looked over to him and hummed my response, "Hmm?"

"I'd never say or think a word to anyone. You're like a sister to me. But unlike Leah I actually feel comfortable enough to be able to talk to you about that kind of stuff if I needed to."

"Thank you, Seth." I smiled at him warmly, and was rewarded with his wonderful smile in return. "I hope you know you're like the brother I never had but always wished I did. But at least we're cousins right? Or… I guess technically you're my uncle, huh?"

It was almost comical how our families were intertwined. Vampires and wolves were supposed to be mortal enemies, but my grandpa Charlie had married Seth and Leah's mother Sue, which loosely connected our two families together. My mom was Seth's sister-in-law, which made him my uncle. I hoped that someday I could solidify the joining of our two families and make our bond even stronger.

My heart skipped a beat and swelled inside my chest at the thought of marriage. It wasn't just the thought of someday having my own wedding, but rather who I would be marrying. I could picture Jake looking incredibly handsome in his tuxedo, waiting at the end of the aisle for me with his signature smile on his face. My father would escort me down the aisle and place my hand in Jake's while my mom cried without tears, and I would undoubtedly ruin my mascara as happy tears streamed down my face. We would say our "I do's" and he would kiss me after I was pronounced Mrs. Renesmee Black. I would officially be his as he would be mine, the way it would remain for the rest of eternity. My heart did a backflip in my chest at the thought of being called Mrs. Black. I really… _really_ liked the sound of that.

"Ness?" Jake called out from beside me, his voice somewhat worrisome, giving my shoulder a little shake and breaking me from my thoughts. I must have been pretty lost in thought judging by the tone of his voice.

"Oh, sorry. Kind of got lost in my head there a minute," I explained sheepishly. He chuckled to himself and gave me a single nod, silently letting me know he wouldn't pry for an explanation if I didn't want an audience when I told him what had me daydreaming. I assumed he would bring it up later, his curiosity always got the better of him and it usually worried him when I spaced out like that.

I squared my shoulders and faced Nichole, drawing in a deep breath to steady my erratic nerves. She and Seth were right, it was just them. They lived with us and even left college and put their lives on hold for me when Demetri started snooping around. But besides that, I was sure that they had heard what Jake and I were doing behind closed doors, and probably more than once. Other than a few suggestive jokes, they never once said a word about it.

Getting back to the subject at hand before I hid behind my hands like a little kid, I cleared my throat. "It _does_ have its perks," I told Nichole honestly, raising my hand so she knew what I was talking about. I giggled then, feeling an exhilarating sense of relief at being able to openly talk about something sex related. _It's only natural_, my conscience reminded me. And it was right. Everything that Jake and I had done was nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about; it was beautiful and it felt completely natural, never awkward or forced- it was organic for lack of a better term. _And orgasmic_, my conscience added.

Nichole beamed at me then, the happiness she felt about me opening up was clear as day. She surprised me then and leaned in to give me a quick kiss square on the lips. She got up and found her spot next to Seth once again while we all stared with wide eyes at her.

_Did that really just happen?_

She seemed totally oblivious to what she had done, either that or she didn't give it a second thought. Apparently it wasn't a big deal to her, and it wasn't awkward or sexual in the least, so without wanting to make a big deal out of it I shrugged, turned back to face Jake, and slid my hands back into his.

He was still staring at Nichole, his eyes as wide as saucer plates and his jaw hanging slightly open. I giggled and brought my hand up under his chin and pushed his mouth closed. I looked over to Seth, who was staring at me just like Jake was staring at Nichole. I scoffed and applied pressure to Jake's cheek and turned his head to face me, looking at him with narrowed eyes. "Come on, boys, it was _not_ a big deal."

Jake shook his head slowly as if to clear his thoughts and swallowed thickly, blinking his eyes a few times. "That was… that was…,"

Seth seemed to be on the same wave lengths as Jake because he finished his sentence, "Hot."

Nichole's eyes flashed to mine then, and I could see the realization dawn on her face as she replayed the last minute over in her head. She scoffed, shaking her head and smiling devilishly at me. She turned in her seat and slid her hand slowly up Seth's thigh, teasing him. "You boys are ridiculous. It was a little peck on the lips. It's not like we were playing tonsil hockey."

I giggled again at her choice of words, eliciting a laugh from her. The boys had managed to close their mouths to avoid catching flies, but the surprise was still evident on their faces. I gave a small shrug to Nichole, and she brought her index finger to rest on her lips as she thought about something. Her scheming was so obvious I thought I could make out the sound of little gears turning inside her head. She cocked her head to the side at me, giving me a smile that screamed mischief. I raised my eyebrow at her, wondering what she had in mind.

She dug around her purse and fished out her cell phone, typing out what appeared to be a text message. A few seconds later my phone vibrated in my pocket, all the while the boys were looking at our little exchange in silence. I turned my body away from Jake and read the text message.

_N: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? ;)_

What the hell was the winking smiley face for?

_R: I can't say that I am. My dad is the mind reader, not me._

_N: Well judging from the looks on their faces, our boys seem to think the sight of two girls kissing is about as amazing as walking on water._

_R: Oh. _I smiled down at my phone then; I guess I should have been able to guess as to her intentions. _I don't really know if I'm comfortable with that._

_N: It's just kissing, Ness. And it's not like it's for real or anything. I didn't say anything about tongue._

Against my better judgment, and with the help of the alcohol making me giddy and a lot more daring, I agreed. Simply put: I wasn't quite myself tonight.

_R: I can't believe I'm actually agreeing to this. _I somewhat reluctantly clicked send and slid my phone back into my pocket, turning my body so I was once again pressed up against Jake's side.

Once she received my last text and read that I would play along, she put her phone back in her purse. She slid forward in her seat and extended her arms towards me, reaching for my hands. I put my arms out in front of me and slid my hands into hers. She shot a quick glance to Seth and I think based on the way her cheek scrunched that she winked, though I couldn't be sure because her head was turned away from me.

She pulled on my hands, which didn't do anything to move me since I was so much stronger than her. I kept my hands in hers and slid forward until we were both sitting on the edges of our seat. As we moved our faces closer to each other, she tilted her head to one side and I tilted mine the opposite. Neither of us could help but smile amusingly at one another as our faces drew closer together. I was trying hard not to start laughing, and from the way her eyes crinkled at the edges I think she was too.

It felt as if somebody had put the world in slow motion. Our faces were mere inches apart and quickly closing the distance between us. I felt her let out a shaky breath just before our lips touched. I closed my eyes and felt her soft lips press against mine, and I couldn't help but let out a little laugh at the initial contact. It felt _so_ weird. I'd only kissed two people in my life, not including my parents, on the lips: Nahuel and Jake. Her lips were so small in comparison to Jake's, and the kiss felt so incredibly foreign to me- but not in a bad way.

Our heads moved in sync, tilting back and forth from side to side to give the boys a show. She did a good job of making it look like we were deepening the kiss, but true to her word no tongues were involved. Both Jake and Seth groaned at the same time, their tones matching each other perfectly and sounding like they were harmonizing their sounds. My eyes shot open at the sound, and I made to pull back from the kiss when Nichole surprised me yet again. She caught my bottom lip between her teeth and slowly and softly tugged until my lip slipped free as we both sat backwards into our seats.

I panted a bit from having held my breath during the kiss. I didn't want to be breathing against her face since we never opened our mouths during the kiss. Her breathing mirrored mine, although she was considerably breathing harder since I had half-vampire stamina and lung capacity.

"Holy shit," both boys said slowly in unison.

Nichole and I laughed breathily as our men stared at us like we were briefcases full of a million dollars. I didn't look up to Jake's face as I snuggled back into his embrace and laid my head on his chest. I knew the look on his face was bound to make me blush, and I was already blushing from their collective groans and holy declarations. My face was hot enough just from the buzz of the alcohol, if my blush deepened any further I wouldn't be able to leave the limo without looking like a lobster.

It had been a good thirty seconds since the boys spoke, and nobody had said anything. The only sounds was the tires of the limo rolling across the highway, our heartbeats, and Nichole's very soft, mild panting which was nearly back to normal. The silence was beginning to become deafening.

Jake was the one to break the silence, "What was that all about?" I didn't make any conscious effort to do so, but I smiled at the tone of his voice. It sounded choked up, like he was having a hard time reigning himself in.

I shrugged, keeping my voice as nonchalant as possible, "You two seemed to like it. Besides, she _is_ gorgeous. And it just so happens that Nichole is a very good kisser." Nichole giggled at my response.

"Fuck," he half-whispered, half-groaned, readjusting his position. I caught that he was only repositioning his legs. "I fucking love you. That was… awesome."

I slid my hand into his and intertwined our fingers so my palm was pressed against his. _Did you really like it that much?_ I asked, showing him my perspective of the kiss and replaying the image of him readjusting his lower half. I heard him intake a small breath as I showed him kissing Nichole from my perspective.

His lips found their way to my temple, where he kissed along my hairline down to my ear. "Definitely yes," he said, nodding his head, his nose rubbing along my cheek as his head bobbed up and down. "But seeing it from your point of view was… strange."

Nichole laughed aloud then, her attention turned towards us. "Ugh! I am _so_ jealous." She processed Jake's words then, "Wait a second… are you telling me that Jake basically just kissed me with your ability?"

Seth growled at Jake. It was playful, I think. At least I hoped it was. Jake raised his hands with his palms facing Seth in a gesture of innocence and surrender. "I didn't do a thing, man."

I scoffed at them both and laughed immediately after, "He can't actually _feel_ it, only vividly see it and feel my emotions during it."

"And what exactly were you feeling?" Nichole pried.

"Umm," I mumbled, trying to put words to what I felt. "Risqué, I guess. Playful," I shrugged.

"Hmmm," she hummed, tapping her finger against her chin as she thought about it. "So I could basically kiss myself through your ability… right?"

I laughed again, "I guess you could. Yeah."

"Would you show me?"

I sighed. Apparently my ability was the topic of choice tonight. I'd gotten more use out of my ability tonight than I had in the past month combined. "Sure," I agreed without much enthusiasm, extending my hand out toward Nichole.

She grabbed my hand eagerly and pressed our palms together. Her eyes fluttered closed as the images invaded her mind and her lips curled into a large smile. "Ooo!" The sound of appreciation escaped her lips. The images came to a stop and she dropped my hand. "Wow. Just… wow." She sat back in her seat, her eyes wide and smile even wider as she turned to Seth. "I'll have to agree with you now. I am a fantastic kisser," she laughed.

Seth let out a loud guffaw and beamed at Nichole. He leaned down and they made out like a couple of drunk and horny teenagers. I gave them what little privacy I could and focused my attention back to Jake, who was smiling down at me, his eyes sparkling. He reached one hand behind him and fetched the unopened champagne bottle, which was cold now. He tore off its wrapper and popped its cork, all the while his eyes remained fixed on mine, and mine on his. I offered him my glass and he filled it up for me, pouring his own glass after.

He raised his glass to me, his eyes still affixed to mine. "To _us_," he toasted. I scooted closer as I raised my glass, lightly tapping them together before I hooked my arm over his so our arms were crossed over each other. His smile widened and he returned the gesture, bringing his arm closer to his body and hooking our arms tighter together. We tipped our glasses back like that and drank, our arms hooked through one another so the insides of our elbows pressed against each other. He had to duck a little bit to compensate for my short height, otherwise there was no way I would have been able to make my glass reach my lips.

After taking our first sip and untangling our arms, I sat with my back towards Jake and scooted backwards until my back was resting against his side. He wrapped his free arm around me, his hand resting on my belly and his thumb absentmindedly stroked up and down softly. I lolled my head back to rest on his shoulder and closed my eyes, inhaling deeply and appreciating his delectable scent as it enveloped me. He leaned his head down and placed feather-light kisses on my neck, nudging me with his nose. I could hear him inhaling through his nose after each kiss. I let out a sigh of content, taking delight in the way he was touching me, delicately, gently. I loved that he could be sweet and adoring one minute, but could be riled up and like the flip of a switch become dominate and rough in the best way possible. And if I was feeling a bit confident or wanted to be in charge, he could even be attentive and submissive. He may not have any musical talent, but I was happy to be his instrument, especially since he played me like a virtuoso.

At the sound of Nichole's frustrated sigh, I turned my head to look over at what had caused the sound. Jake couldn't be bothered to look since turning my head had given him better access to my neck and throat. He continued kissing, occasionally nipping at my skin and causing me to squirm in his embrace when it tickled me. Nichole was straddling Seth's thighs, their foreheads touching each other and their faces inches apart, both of them mildly panting. She tossed one of her legs over him and turned back to sit in her seat, noticing I was looking at her.

She blushed but laughed quietly to herself, "I got a little carried away and forgot we weren't really in the best place for that to happen." Seth wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest, burying his nose into her hair and closing his eyes, swaying them slowly back and forth.

"By all means, get carried away if you want," I said nonchalantly but jokingly, not wanting her to feel embarrassed. I'd been in that same situation with Jake more times than I could count. "There's nothing worse than being in the mood for some alone time when you know privacy is unobtainable." I nudged Jake softly with my elbow. He shook his head and smiled in agreement.

Nichole looked like she was actually considering my words, making my jaw drop. To say she was feisty tonight would be the understatement of the century. Perhaps frisky was a better description. She giggled at my expression and sighed, dropping her eyes and ducking her head like she had been defeated. "I'd maybe consider it if you and Jake were in the same boat as us," she muttered under her breath, taking Seth's large hand off her lap and holding it between both of hers. "I'm not ashamed of wanting to… but...," she trailed off, using a hand to motion to her surroundings, specifically Jake and I, to explain.

"It's not like it's nothing we haven't seen before." I didn't even process the words until they escaped my mouth. "I mean… we haven't seen you two doing- umm," I tried to recover quickly, but just ended up tripping over my own words. "I meant that we-"

Nichole laughed at me, "Nessie, I get what you're saying. It would just be a little weird if it was only us two doing anything."

"Like it would be any less awkward if we were?" Jake asked with a chuckle.

"Not really, no," Nichole answered. "We're all friends here, right? It would be a little different, sure, but I think it's less awkward if _everyone_ was participating and had their attention elsewhere, otherwise we'd just be putting on a show for you. It's not anything you two haven't done or seen before. And it's not like you two," she pointed to Seth and Jake, "Aren't used to nudity by now. You see each other naked every time you two phase."

"That's a little different. There's nothing sexual about it, it's just a part of phasing," Jake countered.

Nichole sighed softly, "Nevermind. All I'm trying to say is that it wouldn't… or at least _shouldn't_ be a big deal. It might even be a little fun."

Jake didn't offer any sort of reply. Instead, he found his way back to kissing my neck and letting his fingers roam from my belly to my side, stroking from the bottom of my rib cage to the top of my hip.

I understood both of their points. I knew that Jake's biggest reservation was probably the same one that Seth shared, we were _their_ imprints and they didn't like the thought of being intimate around anybody else. The possibility of wandering eyes was most likely a very uncomfortable thought to them, and probably seen as some sort of threat to them. But Nichole was right, it was just us four- two imprinted couples who were incredibly close. I knew I wouldn't feel self-conscious in front of them, or have to worry about them laughing at us or our inexperience compared to them. It's not like I was all for having sex or doing anything physical with Jake in front of the two of them, but I wasn't completely against or appalled by the idea either- which surprised me. I wanted to blame the alcohol, reasoning that it made me carefree and much more relaxed, but I knew better than that. There was a small part of my brain that thought it would be strangely exhilarating.

It brought to mind our drive back from Alaska, when Jake had his mouth on me in broad daylight while I tried feebly to drive. I remember being strangely even more aroused with the potential of someone seeing or possibly being caught. It was a perverted line of thought, I couldn't argue that. Basing my logic on the fact that Jake seemed so eager then, licking with so much more vigor than usual, I assumed that he felt it too- at least partially.

_Fuck_, I mentally groaned and squeezed my thighs together. The mental image of Jake's mouth on me was only making me biased in my thinking. Nichole's logic was starting to make a whole lot of sense to me right about now. Maybe if I made Jake a little crazy he might come around and see her point of view too. It was certainly beginning to sound like a not-so-crazy idea.

I shook my head slowly and my eyes fluttered closed, leaning back further into Jake's body. I took a few deep breaths, allowing his scent to wash over me and relax me. _There's time for that later_, I told myself. After my third slow, deep breath through my nose I felt myself begin to calm. Normally when I was feeling horny the scent of Jake would only spur me on further. And with him still tracing his fingers along my body while I was pressed so firmly against him, I was a little surprised to find myself relaxing and regaining composure.

"You okay?" Jake whispered in my ear, startling me a bit. I hadn't even felt his body shift at all. He must have noticed I was taking deep breaths and wondered why. "We should be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Mmhmm," I hummed and placed my hand over his on my belly. "Just thinking. I'm pretty hungry, too."

"Hungry for human food, huh? You're really starting to come around, honey."

I shrugged, "It's not so bad. At least not all of it, anyways. A medium rare steak is a pretty good substitute. I don't understand how you can eat vegetables though, they taste like the smell of grass."

I felt him smile against my temple as he placed a quick kiss and rested his chin on the crown of my head. I brought my hand up and placed it on his cheek, making sure my palm made contact with his face. _I'm hungry for more than just food, though, _I told him.

"Me too," he chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "Me too."

I took another big sip of my champagne to finish the last of it and sighed, removing my hand from his face and placing it over his hand again, snuggling into his embrace for the remainder of the ride. With my hand resting on his, we shared a silent and mostly one-sided conversation. I would just tell him about different things as they popped into my head, occasionally asking him yes or no questions. He would answer yes with a kiss and no by rubbing his chin from side to side on the top of my head.

We'd perfected having these types of conversations over the last few months. We hadn't really ever communicated like this before- we never had any reason to. There weren't any secrets between us and there wasn't anything that we talked about that required privacy. That of course all changed once we began our relationship. We still didn't have any secrets between each other and we could still talk about anything and everything, but there were some things that we preferred to keep between just the two of us. At first Jake was easily frustrated, mostly because I was already so used to having silent conversations with my dad that I would forget that Jake didn't have much experience, and he would sometimes have a hard time keeping up with me or wouldn't know how to respond. The whole point to having a silent conversation was so that others didn't know it was taking place, and more than once Jake would forget it was a silent conversation and signal his answer too obviously or completely forget to stay quiet and answer aloud- which would give us away or at the very least get odd looks from my family, thinking Jake was going crazy and talking to himself.

My body shook lightly as Jake laughed silently behind me at my thoughts. I smiled and turned my head to see his face. He leaned his head back and away from me, cocking an eyebrow at me with an amused look on his face. _Give me a kiss_, I told him. He smirked at me, his fingers spelling out something on my belly. I paid attention to the shapes he was making.

N-O-P-E.

I feigned rejection by faking a grimace and turning my head, flipping my hair over my shoulder to cover my face from him. He quickly brought his hand up, using a single finger to push my hair back behind my shoulder. He peeked around the side of my head, resting his cheek on my shoulder. I fought back the smile that was threatening to surface and pulled my face away from him, his cheek still on my shoulder. I cocked an eyebrow at him while I tried to keep the fake grimace on my face, mimicking his actions from just a few seconds ago. He closed his eyes and puckered his lips but didn't move at all besides that.

He looked so cute like that that I faltered, my lips turning up into a smile of their own accord. He never opened his eyes, but he smirked. I gave up on the pretense of acting rejected and brought our lips together. I kissed him hard, savagely, leaving no room between our bodies and delving my tongue into his mouth. His tongue caressed mine, my taste buds burning painlessly as the taste of him overwhelmed my senses, and I whimpered involuntarily at the sensation of it.

His head lifted from my shoulder and he angled his head to compensate for his change in position. I did the same, turning in my seat to face him, I grabbed his face between my hands and tucked my legs beneath me as I leaned forward across his body. I never even realized I had straddled one of his legs until he lifted it slightly to press against my heated core. I gasped into his mouth, which luckily enough didn't make a sound since his mouth covered mine… devouring me… consuming me.

I rocked my hips shamelessly, grinding my center against his thigh and feeling my panties begin to dampen. I dropped a hand from his face and scooped one of his up. I guided it to the hem of my dress, where I slipped his fingers underneath, just far enough that his knuckles were hidden under the material. It took him a half minute before his fingers slowly began to probe around. His hand slipped out from underneath the material and I felt his thumb graze my inner thigh when he moved his hand from the top of my thigh to between my slightly parted legs. I was inclined to use my ability to show him where I wanted his hand, where I needed it, but knew that it would only delay him when it would inevitably surprise him to be blinded by a sudden image. I nudged his hand with my leg instead.

His hand was inches away from its destination when the car stopped and its engine cut off. I heard the driver slide the keys out of the ignition and open his door, making his way towards the back to hold the door open for us. I pulled back from the kiss and dropped my forehead to touch his, sighing through my mild pants. His hand slipped out from underneath my dress and cupped my cheek, leaning in to touch his lips to mine one last time before I dismounted his leg and sat in my seat, not wanting the driver to see us in a compromising position.

I huffed out a breath and settled into my seat, smoothing out my dress with my hands. I noticed Nichole smiling at me as I gave my dress one last readjustment. I raised my eyes tentatively at her, fully aware that she had just seen Jake and I. I'd gotten so caught up in him that I'd completely forgotten they were in the limo with us.

"That's the right idea," she encouraged, her voice a little smug.

I groaned and buried my face between Jake's bicep and chest, giggling once my face was hidden. "I'm not going to apologize for that, because I'm not sorry," I mumbled into Jake's shirt, my voice muffled by his body.

"Good. You shouldn't be," Nichole said with a bit of seriousness in her voice, like I should be proud.

The door opened then. We all made our way out of the limo, our boys getting out first to offer us a hand and help us step out. I smiled up at Jake as I stepped out onto the curb and leaned up on my toes to kiss him. His smile was dazzling and I felt my breath catch in my throat. He was so gorgeous. He bent down to meet me halfway, smiling against my lips as he kissed me. His eyes were sparkling when I pulled back, making me feel warm on the inside to see him so happy. I gave his hand a squeeze before dropping it and hooking my arm through his, resting my head against his bicep as we walked alongside Seth and Nichole into the restaurant.

The restaurant was packed, and I could easily see why. It was clearly and upscale restaurant judging from the way everyone dressed and the way the waiters presented themselves. It was a very energetic atmosphere, and I could hear a live band playing jazz. Families sat around chatting with each other as they waited for a table. The dining area was split into two sections. The larger area was the actual restaurant, while the smaller portion at the far side of the building was a bar- where I noticed the live band playing.

Nichole greeted the hostess, rummaging through her purse for a few seconds before she withdrew a small piece of glossy paper. I noticed the hostess' eyes widen the tiniest bit as she examined whatever it was Nichole gave her. She scribbled something onto the reservation list and looked up and nodded at us. She stepped out from behind the stand and gestured for us to follow her.

We walked through the main dining area to a small set of stairs. The upstairs portion of the restaurant wasn't visible from the downstairs, and the dining area was much more luxurious. There were only five tables, spaced incredibly far apart. The restaurant could have easily fit in another five to six tables in this dining area, at the very least, but I gathered that this area was for V.I.P.'s and was meant to be spaced apart like this to give each table privacy. The band was easily heard even from upstairs, which still gave us a nice atmosphere even if we were secluded.

We sat down at our enormous table with huge, comfortable chairs and I held hands with Jake under the table. For a minute or so we all just looked around, taking the place in and marveling at the fact that the V.I.P. section was empty with the exception of us. Jake laughed at me when I winced at hearing the guitarist of the live band miss and completely butcher a few notes, though to anyone without an ear for music, it wouldn't have been noticeable.

"I'm guessing they're not very good?" Jake asked as his laughter died out.

"No, no," I dismissed his assumption. "They're actually really good. I just can't help but hearing if they make a little mistake. Supernatural hearing can be a pain at times," I shrugged.

"This place is great. I love the atmosphere," Nichole commented. "And this upstairs section… just… wow," she marveled.

"Yeah, what was it that you gave to the hostess?" Jake asked curiously with a bit of seriousness in his voice.

Nichole shrugged, "Alice gave it to me before we left. She said to hand this to the hostess and that everything would be taken care of."

"What, as in it's free?" I asked skeptically.

She shrugged at me again, "I have no idea. I kind of forgot to ask her," she said sheepishly. "I meant to ask about it when we went downstairs but I was kind of distracted by Seth." She dropped her eyes and ducked her head a little bit, shaking her head but I could see her smiling to herself.

"There's no need to be embarrassed about that. He _is_ very handsome," I agreed. _But not nearly as handsome as you_, I told Jake with a tiny squeeze to his hand. He smiled smugly in appreciation, nodding in agreement to my silent compliment but looking as if he was agreeing with my verbal comment.

Nichole looked up and smiled shyly from beneath her eyelashes, looking incredibly cute. Seth apparently agreed, because he couldn't help leaning over and gently grasping her chin, leaning in to capture her lips. I was having a hard time reasoning in my head how Nichole turned shy at admitting that Seth distracted her, but wasn't embarrassed at all straddling him in the limo.

Our waiter came out and took our drink order while we looked over the menu. Seth and Jake both ordered beers, and after changing her order twice, Nichole settled on a beer too. I wasn't the biggest fan of beer since it made me feel bloated, so I went with a strawberry margarita instead. I loved fruit, as long as it wasn't grown with pesticides- even if it was washed off, I could still taste the lingering chemicals. It's taste was so different than most human food, so naturally it was my go-to human food of choice. This restaurant supposedly served some of the best food in all of Oregon, and since I was starting to come around with human food, I was a little eager to try it and see if it really tasted any different.

After gawking at the prices on the menu, it didn't take me long to decide what I would order. _Our most tender and juicy, thick cut_, I read the description to their filet long as they were good about serving it medium rare, that sounded just fine to me. I would have ordered it black and blue, which is the way I preferred beef since it was still a little bloody and naturally appealed to both my human and vampire nature. I decided against it though since the last time I ordered it like that I got a funny look from the waiter and even a few odd looks from everyone at the table too, almost like they were grossed out by the look of it. Jake was the only person who didn't seem to give it a second thought, and on more than one occasion had to poke Charlie to stop him from staring as I ate. Jake and I had gone out with Seth, Nichole, Leah, and Charlie for Sue's birthday.

I didn't even want to bother looking at the price, but did simply out of curiosity, which I was glad I did. Apparently there was an option to order Kobe beef instead of USDA Prime, for an extra two hundred dollars of course. I'd heard about Kobe beef and that it was considered the best beef you could get, though I'd never personally tried it. I decided to indulge myself since we were using the Cullen credit card, if we even had to use it. I still wasn't sure what that slip of paper Alice gave us was for.

We finished our first drinks by the time our waiter came around to get our food orders. Seth and Nichole both ordered the filet mignon like I did, getting it done medium though instead of medium rare, and ordered two different appetizers so that they could share. Jake ordered himself a big rib-eye and an order of lamb chops. Nichole switched over from her beer to a mango flavored margarita after trying mine. There was still nearly half of her beer left that she didn't want to finish. She apologized for being wasteful but Jake dismissed her apologies and took the drink for himself.

"There's no backwash, is there?" He asked playfully.

"Of course not!" Nichole wailed.

"Just your cooties, huh?" He eyed the glass like it was some sort of science experiment. Nichole scoffed at him while Seth and I laughed. "I think I'll live."

The strawberry margarita I was drinking was… heavenly. And dangerous. I could still taste the alcohol, but just barely, which was surprising to me. The natural sweetness of the fruit, which I could tell was _very_ fresh, nicely masked the repulsive flavor of the alcohol. It helped that the rim of the glass was coated in sugar. I realized the sugar should traditionally have been salt, but it just made sense for them to use sugar with such a sweet drink.

I had a particular weak spot for all things sweet when it came to human food. So it came as no surprise that when I spotted the 'sweet potato casserole' on the menu, it naturally stood out to me. Reading the menu description sealed the deal. _Sweet_ potato casserole with _candied_ pecans.

Nichole was in complete agreement with me, although she had a much different description for them. I thought they were heavenly, she insisted they were orgasmic. The two of us had finished our first drinks before the waiter brought out our appetizers. We happily ordered another as he placed our plates in front of us. Seth and Jake each tried our drink, and while they agreed they were good, they seemed perfectly content with their beers. It didn't escape my attention when Jake needlessly glanced around the empty room before taking my drink and trying it. I could tell he was debating on ordering one of his own, but knew he was simply being too cliché to be caught without a masculine drink.

Our buzzes were taken to a new level as we chat, drank, and ate happily amongst ourselves. The four of us were constantly smiling and we shared countless laughs as we bantered back and forth, teasing each other or telling stories. For the most part, Seth and Jake kept us thoroughly entertained telling us about funny and/or embarrassing moments of members of their pack.

Upon receiving our third margarita of the night, Nichole slapped her hand against her forehead and pushed the hair off her face with a huff. She giggled to herself giddily, trying to grab her spoon from off the table and fumbling with it, causing her to laugh even harder. Once she secured her spoon she leaned over and scooped herself some of the sweet potato that I'd ordered for the whole table. I had ordered a second helping to come out with dinner because it was so good.

She brought the spoon to her mouth and moaned as she withdrew it, her eyes widening at me. "Oh my God, this is so good," she practically purred, albeit with a full mouth.

Seth chuckled from beside her and leaned over to give her a sideways hug. He kissed the top of her head and nuzzled her hair with his nose, "I think it's safe to say we're all feeling pretty buzzed right now."

That was a very safe assumption.

"Well I can't speak for any of you but I am past buzzed. I'm quite drunk. But that's okay, we have this," she motioned towards the sweet potatoes, scooping herself another generous portion.

Seth laughed again, louder this time, and pulled back about a foot away from her to look down at her with a mixture of amusement and wonder. "Well then I definitely need some of that."

She scooped a spoonful of the orange paste and started twirling it around in the air. "Vrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmm," she began making her best impression of an airplane, the smile on her face indicating she was about to start laughing. "Mayday! Mayday! Ground control, we're going down. We need to make an emergency landing. I repeat, mayday! Vrrrrrmmmmm."

Jake and I laughed uproariously at her antics and she just continued to smile, keeping up with her airplane noises as she twirled the spoon around in a flying motion. Seth sat looking at her, or gawking to be more accurate, with a small smile as he shook his head in disbelief. Nichole stopped flailing the spoon around and abruptly pushed it against Seth's closed mouth. The sweet potatoes smudged all over his lips and a bit made it on his nose.

Her jaw dropped and she covered her open mouth with her hand, "Oh my God! I'm so sorry, babe."

She snatched her napkin off the table and moved it toward his face when his hand reached up and grasped her wrist. He was still smiling, which was good. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, smearing the food against both of their lips. She giggled into his mouth and against his lips and deepened the kiss. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders, and when he pulled back from the kiss she yanked him forward by the shoulder and licked a glob of potatoes off his cheek. Her lips closed around his bottom, followed by his top and she licked his lips clean.

She pulled back an inch, her lips slightly parted and her eyes closed. "I don't know which tastes better," she breathed. She leaned in to kiss Seth, running her tongue over his lips and pulling back again, running it over her own. "Mmm," she hummed appreciatively, "The sweet potatoes for sure."

Seth didn't scoff at her or even frown. His smile simply widened and he brought his napkin to his face and cleaned up any remnants of food still on his face.

"You're so feisty tonight," I said to Nichole, finding myself laughing either at or with her for the… I'd lost track of how many times.

She turned and beamed at me, raising her hand up like a cat and pawed at the air. "Meow," she said sassily.

"Seth, your pussy's gotten loose," Jake joked.

I looked over to him, my lips already trembling with contained laughter. It was clear from the look on his face that he didn't intend nor realize the double meaning of his words. He just wanted to say pussy, simple as that. I burst out laughing at the same time Seth and Nichole did. Jake's smile was huge and triumphant as he looked at each of us, but he was under the impression we were just laughing because of his lame joke.

"Jake," Nichole tried rebuking him sternly, but failing from the amusement in her tone. "I really hope you were implying that _Seth's_ pussy is loose, and not _my_ pussy."

When realization dawned on his face his eyes widened and his hands dropped to the table, his eyes wide, silencing us all for a second before erupting into even more laughter.

"Oh, fuck. Wow," Jake said, his eyes still wide in disbelief, talking mostly to himself with contained laughter. "I can't believe I just said that." He glanced over at me and was smiling, shaking his head to himself. He looked up at Nichole apologetically, "No your pu- I mean… yes Seth's pussy is loose," he blurted out.

Seth laughed even louder at Jake fumbling with his words. Nichole and I joined in with him. My sides were starting to hurt from laughing so much. I made eye contact with Nichole as we were laughing and I was suddenly very thankful of their company. I loved both Seth and Nichole and had always loved time together with either of them, but I was appreciative of them for standing by Jake and I. Even after I was the cause of them dropping out of college and having to move away, they were still the most faithful of friends and harbored no animosity.

Once my laughter had died down into something more manageable, I slid my hand across the top of the table and into Jake's large, warm one. I rubbed my thumb across the back of his hand and cleared my throat.

"Can I make a toast?" I took their silence as a yes. "I want to raise my drink to you two," gesturing to them with my drink in my hand, "For being so awesome."

Jake leaned forward, "Did you guys hear that? She said awesome," he semi-whispered, teasing me.

"Hey I wasn't done!" I scoffed. I looked back to Seth and Nichole, "Thank you for being like a brother and sister, and for sticking by Jake and I with everything going on. It means more to me than you'll ever know."

"Amen to that," Jake raised his glass. He looked Seth straight in the eye, his tone becoming warm and sincere, "Thank you." He turned to Nichole, looking her in the eye as well, "Thank you."

We brought our drinks together with a collective, "Cheers."

Right as the drink hit my lips, I noticed Seth bring his drink to his and stop at the last second. He held it still for just a second, looking at Nichole with a hardly noticeable, wistful look in his eye. He stopped after a second and closed the remaining inch between his lips and the glass, and drank.

I think I understood why he gave her that look. I'd seen it in Jake's eyes before, and it was anytime I mentioned anything having to do with Demetri. When I'd asked him after catching him staring at me like that, he just explained how angry he was that I was having to put my life on hold because of everything happening. He hated that I couldn't go to college like I wanted, or that I'd have to live a life of secrecy under a different identity instead of being able to do whatever we felt like doing. I felt like it should have been obvious before, but Seth felt the exact same about Nichole. He wanted more for her.

I made eye contact with him as we drank, and his eyes softened. He set his glass down and offered me an apologetic smile, somehow knowing that I'd not only seen him look at Nichole, but that I knew the reason behind it. I didn't understand the apologetic look on his face though, he didn't have any reason to be sorry; I did. I was the one who was not only the reason for having our lives swiped from beneath us like a rug, but for dragging them into it too.

My heart felt constricted in my chest the more I thought about it. I felt compelled to make sure that he knew that I was responsible. I pushed my seat back away from the table and stood up, walking behind Nichole to bend down and hug her over her chair. It was awkward, since she was sitting and facing away from me, but I just rest my chin on her shoulder, kissed her cheek, and wrapped my arms around her anyways. She kissed my cheek in return and raised her hand to wrap around my neck, offering a squeeze back. I rounded the table then to do the same with Seth.

Seth was so much like family to me, and my whole life I'd always thought of him as just another one of my uncles. He was around a lot when I was young, and I always just saw him as another member of our extended family. If he had nothing better to do, he had no problem hanging out with Jake while he would practically babysit me. And if Jake happened to be busy with patrols, or helping his dad, or just doing things around the res, Seth never minded spending time with me, just us two, just so I could get my wolf-fix.

He eyed me carefully while I took the remaining steps between us and pushed his chair away from the table once I'd reached him. I opened my arms wide and allowed him to stand up before I wrapped around his waist and hugged him tightly, resting my head against his chest.

I just hugged him for a moment, thankful we were alone in this section of the restaurant. "I'm sor-"

"Don't," Seth interrupted me, "You don't owe me any apologies." He placed his hands on my shoulders and leaned back to look me in the face. "We look out for family. I know that if things were reversed, you'd be here for us. We've been standing by your family since before you were even born… we're not about to stop now. There's no way I'd let you deal with all of this on your own." He slid his hands off my shoulders and down my back to pull me close again. "Besides, me and your dad are good friends, regardless of if Jake pisses him off."

I laughed and nodded. My dad and Seth were really good friends, and true to his word he never let any arguments between Jake and my dad get between them, even if Seth was supposed to support his alpha. "Thanks, Seth." I pulled away and went back to my seat, taking a few gulps of my drink.

"What was that all about?" Nichole asked tentatively, not wanting to pry. "Sorry for what?"

"It's nothing, babe," Seth said casually, trying to dismiss the subject. Nichole didn't look very happy about being left out, so of course he gave in, "We'll talk about it later?" He spoke as if it were a question, knowing that if she really wanted to talk about it now, he wouldn't have much of a choice.

Her eyes were still narrowed, but she nodded. "Okay."

After a few minutes our food was delivered to our table. We each ordered yet another drink and began devouring our food. We ate in relative silence. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, and any time I made eye contact with anyone we would just smile at each other and return to eating. Nichole brought her chair to rest up against mine when I offered her some more of the sweet potato casserole, and we ate straight from the serving plate together, touching our glasses together each time we took a drink.

When she had her fill, she rested her head on my shoulder and wrapped one of her arms around my waist. I pressed my cheek to the top of her head and wrapped one of my arms around her in return. Jake looked over at us with a warm smile. He looked so happy tonight. I could only hope that I could brighten his mood even further later tonight.

Nichole and I sat there like that for a while. She had started to tell me about some of her latest designs, and I tried to offer my very basic input. I'd been meaning to spend more time with Nichole lately and maybe start working on another clothing design of my own. Jake really seemed to like the last one, even though it was my first one and didn't quite match up to anything Nichole made.

The waiter came out to clear our plates and offered us dessert, to which we all declined. Even after Jake had paid for the bill, we all sat around the table and finished the last of our drinks. Jake scooted closer towards me and slid his hand across the table with his palm up towards the ceiling. I slipped my hand into his and the warm, tingling sensation swept throughout my body at the contact. Over the last few days it had begun to dwindle more and more with each passing day, but it was still present. I wondered if it would disappear altogether eventually, but I really hoped it wouldn't. It was comforting, and never failed to send shivers down my spine.

"Heyyyyy," Nichole groaned, reaching her hand up lazily and lightly smacking Jake's hand. "Paws off my girlfriend."

Jake smiled at her and ignored her politely, not moving his hand at all. "So what do you girls want to do tonight?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure. I don't really know this area all too well." I bumped my cheek softly against Nichole's head, which was still on my shoulder. "What's fun to do around here? You're the local."

"There's a really cool night club around the corner. It's got a bar and a dance floor, and there's a section with booths and stuff too to just hang out, you just have to pay to reserve one."

"That sounds fun. Maybe I can get Jake to dance with me tonight."

"I wouldn't hold your breath," he laughed. I pouted at him. I always had fun dancing, especially if I was with somebody I could dance with, like Nichole. I knew Jake wasn't a big fan of dancing, although it had nothing to do with his dancing abilities. He was naturally gifted when it came to anything physical, dancing included. He was _especially_ skilled in the bedroom. His only problem with dancing was his size, and as much as I wished I could disagree and tell him he was being silly, he had a very good point. It was hard to look graceful when you're nearly seven feet tall. On top of that, he had to deal with drunken dancers constantly bumping into him or elbowing him. I knew that if I asked him to, he would come dance with me and plaster a smile on his face for my sake, but I wasn't that selfish.

"I won't make you dance with me. But I happen to think you look very sexy when you dance. You've got a cute butt, _mmm_," I hummed in appreciation.

"Uh-huh, right," he laughed, pushing back from the table and offering me his hand, "Shall we?"

I took his hand and lifted Nichole with me, giving her a peck on the cheek before releasing her. Seth came and gathered her up in his arms and we made our way out of the restaurant. We stopped by the limo to drop off Nichole's purse and Jake let the driver know where we were going and told him we were walking. The place we were headed to was only a few block away according to Nichole, but we got lost with her leading the way and ended up walking a few unnecessary blocks.

When we reached the club the first thing I noticed was the long line.

"This is the place," Nichole announced.

We stood there watching the line for a minute, just to see how fast it was going. I frowned, seeing that it wasn't moving at all. It must have been packed inside. "It must be busy inside, they're not letting anyone in."

Nichole snorted, "Yeah right. They're just picky about who they let in is all. They don't want just a bunch of guys in there, or people who are underdressed. Hence why all those people are still in line."

I took a closer look at the people in line, seeing she was right. It was mostly all males, with a few females peppered in. A lot of the guys were just wearing t-shirts and casual clothes, and the girls looked… trashy.

"You've just got to give the bouncers a good reason to let you in." She turned to face me then, "And we are all looking mighty fine tonight. Okay, so when we get up there they're going to ask for our I.D.'s. Just hand it to them and act like you own the place. Just be confident that you're going to get in, and they'll notice that. If they ask what we're there for, you tell them that we are reserving a table. Don't tell them we've already reserved one, otherwise we'd be on the list already. If that fails, well then that's where Mr. Franklin comes in handy." She reached into Seth's pocket and pulled out a crisp hundred dollar bill, folding it up in her palm.

"Geez, all of that just to get in?" I whined.

"Nessie… you have to deal with some of the most bizarre and ridiculous things with your family. How are you even complaining? Alice alone is-"

Her phone chirped from Seth's pocket, interrupting her. She waited impatiently for him to pull it out of his pocket, extending both hands to him and wiggling her fingers like it would make him move quicker. She unlocked her phone and started reading her text message.

"Wow. See what I'm talking about?" She laughed and held the phone up to me. It was Alice.

_Don't you dare finish that sentence! You're already on the list under Nessie's name. You're welcome._

"Ha!" I guffawed. "How dare you call my family bizarre. That is _completely_ normal," I joked.

Nichole laughed and slid her phone back into Seth's pocket, turning to face me. She took a step forward and threw her hands out for a hug, so I cocked an eyebrow at her and put my hands on my hips.

She dropped her arms and hung her head in defeat, her bottom lip jutting out in a pout. "Sorry. Your family isn't bizarre. Or ridiculous."'

_Aww, she is adorable_. I stepped forward and scooped her up in a hug, twirling her around in a circle. "Of course they are. Just like you. That's why I love you so much." When she didn't reply I stopped spinning her around and set her down, placing my hands on her shoulders and ducking a bit to look at her lowered face. Her hair was hanging down and around her face though, making it hard to see. "Don't be sad. I was only teasing."

I shot a worried and apologetic look to Seth. I didn't mean to sour her mood, I was just trying to tease her. Seth stepped up behind her and pressed himself flush against her back, resting his hands on her hips. She responded to his touch and turned to face him, putting her forehead on his chest and hiding her face in his shirt. "I know you were." She lifted her head, "I just…," she stopped and dropped her head again.

"Just what, babe?" Seth pried, his concern for her evident in his voice.

She looked up at him then, her voice sad and serious, "I forgot the sweet potatoes at the restaurant."

Jake, who was now standing at my side with his arm around my shoulders, barked out a loud laugh. I giggled beside him. She really sounded sad that she forgot her leftovers.

She turned to narrow her eyes at Jake and I, "It's not funny! They were amazing!" She wailed.

Seth took her face in his hands and turned her to look her in the eye. "I tell you what," he whispered, "I know how to make those. How about before we leave tomorrow morning I'll make them for you for breakfast?"

My laughter was abruptly caught off and replaced with a sharp pang of jealousy. Seth was an extraordinary chef. Jake only laughed louder once I'd stopped, no doubt knowing that I was now envious of Nichole.

"Really?" she asked him with wide eyes and the hint of a smile.

He nodded at her and grinned, "Really." He tilted his head down to kiss her on the lips.

After their kiss, Nichole looked over at me, her facial expression smug with satisfaction. "Nessie, want to have breakfast with us?"

I nodded quickly, "I thought you'd never ask."

"Hey, what about me?" Jake complained. "I like breakfast."

She sighed, feigning annoyance, "Fine. But you have to do the dishes."

"Well now that we have breakfast planned out, how about we get back to the present?" Jake suggested, tapping his foot impatiently. He picked up my hand and brought it to his lips to kiss each of my fingers.

We waited at the crosswalk for the signal to change, which was taking forever to change. Just as the adjacent intersection's light turned yellow, an ambulance blared its horn and passed through the intersection, turning the yellow light back to green and resetting the crosswalk's timer. None of us even said anything, we just looked to each other in disbelief.

"Jake?" I whispered with a gentle squeeze of my hand.

"What's up?" He replied quietly.

"Are you okay tonight? You're quieter than usual."

"Of course, babe. You're doing okay, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then I am too."

"You're not usually so quiet," I pointed out again.

"I know. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to worry."

"Is everything okay?"

"Perfect, actually. I'm just a little drunk to be honest. It's been a long time since I've drank… and I keep finding myself on the verge of letting the alcohol speak for me."

"Did you do that the last time you drank too?"

He nodded, "Yeah. More than once actually. I was kind of a dick. Or if I wasn't being a dick I was being _inappropriate_," he said with finger quotes.

"That's probably because you were at a bachelor party, Jake, surrounded by a bunch of guys who were probably doing the same thing."

"Yeah, they were. But I was drunker than all of them and was the worst."

_Well maybe I'm interested in hearing what inappropriate things you're thinking of_, I told him suggestively with my ability. I trailed my fingers up over his wrist and along his forearm for effect before slipping my hand back in his.

By that time though we'd reached the front of the line. There were two lines, indicated by the ropes set up to divide them; the main line for people trying to get in, and the line for regulars or V.I.P.'s.

Jake stepped forward, "Hey, uh, our names are on the list."

"Name?" The bouncer said mechanically, not even bothering to look up at us.

"Renesmee Cullen."

He scanned the list with his pen, making a check next to the name and looking up to us. "Are all four-"

His voice cut off when his eyes finally met us, his eyes darting to Jake's form first. It looked like he was intimidated, which wouldn't have been the first time I'd seen somebody scared of Jake simply because of his size. I doubt this guy hardly ever saw anybody bigger than him, since he looked huge just sitting down. He cleared his throat and tried again, "Is this all four of you?"

"Yep," Jake answered smoothly, oblivious to the bouncer's reaction.

"Go ahead inside to the left, there's a hostess stand at the bottom of the stairs, Erin will take you to your table," he instructed, dropping his eyes back to the paper. "Enjoy yourselves."

We found Erin and she adorned each of our wrists with a wristband for re-entry to the upstairs section in case we wandered downstairs. She led us up to a small but cozy section of the club which had a nice view of the stage below. There was an enormous, semi-circle couch that took up the majority of one side of the room. On the other side there was a big, plush mattress divided into two parts, but still connected. I noticed the lever on the side of it, and assumed one side of it must recline. It looked a lot like a cabana bed with it lying flat like it was now.

Looking around, I noticed that there were two other sections like ours which were elevated and overlooking the stage area, but they were considerably larger than ours and had more people in them. Alice must have reserved us a private section.

"If you want any drinks," Erin announced, regaining my attention, "All you need to do is use the tablet on the table and select whatever you'd like. A server will bring it up to you shortly after."

"Wow," I said in amazement as I took in everything around me, not making a conscious decision to actualy speak. "I mean, thank you, Erin."

She smiled at me, "That's what I'm here for. If you need _anything_ at all, let me know. There's a button on the tablet for assistance, if you press that I'll be notified and I'll be here shortly." She gave us a quick curtsey and dismissed herself.

"I wonder if she really meant anything," Nichole said.

Seth started to pull her to the plush mattress by her hands, "Why what did you have in mind?"

"I was hoping she could get us some of those sweet potatoes." She giggled when Seth started shaking his head at her.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" I asked, picking up the electronic tablet off the table.

"Oo!" Nichole exclaimed. "Let me do it. You won't be disappointed. I promise."

I surrendered the device over to Nichole, who plopped down onto the couch next to me. "Wow, this thing is pretty cool. Technology is getting crazy." She used her finger to tap the screen a few times, and about a half minute later she placed it back onto the table. "You're gonna love this." Her voice was full of excitement and she bounced in her seat.-*

Within five minutes a server was making his way up the stairs with a large serving plate balanced in both hands above his head. There were multiple glasses and drinks atop the plate, but I couldn't quite see all of it because I was too short. He placed it down on the table and without another word disappeared back downstairs.

Jake was looking back and forth between the table, now loaded with an assortment of drinks and glasses, and Nichole. "What is all of this for?"

"Body shots!" she practically squealed. She got to work setting different drinks and glasses aside, distributing limes, and pouring shots with Seth's help. I focused in on the label of the alcohol, curious what I would be drinking. Tequila. I'd never had it before, but from what I'd heard it was disgusting unless you had the expensive stuff. I hoped that being in the V.I.P. section meant we were entitled to the good stuff.

Jake looked to me for some clarification, but I was just as lost as he was so I shrugged. I stood from the couch and went to stand by him while we watched Nichole work. "What's a body shot?"

"Well, it's like any other shot, except that you take it off of somebody's body." She looked up at me and rolled her eyes, like it should have been obvious.

I looked up at Jake then, smiling at him, "This could be fun."

He chuckled and nodded his head, running his fingers through my hair down my back. He bent down to whisper in my ear, "I'm getting excited just thinking about taking a shot off that sexy little body of yours." His hand running through my hair made one last pass and continued it's journey down my body, where he palmed my backside. I let out a small gasp at the suddenness of it and pressed myself further into his hand. "And that's not all I plan on doing with your body."

I tugged on the collar of his shirt to pull his ear to my lips, "I can't wait." He moaned softly and squeezed my butt. I flicked my tongue out to lick the shell of his ear and decided to tease him a little. "After I'm done sucking your dick I'm going to fuck you senseless."

"Is that a promise?" he breathed shakily.

"It's a guarantee." I snaked my hand behind me, running my fingers down his forearm to his hand that was still on my butt and pressed against his crotch. I was happy to find him already hard and straining against his pants.

He dropped his hand from my butt and wrapped it around my stomach to pull me into his body, trapping my hand between us. His hips rocked into my hand and I felt him throbbing through the material. I kneaded at his bulge, using my nails to scrape against it for a few more seconds.

"Okay. It's all ready," Nichole announced.

I dropped my hand and Jake placed a hand on my shoulder, guiding me to the couch and using me as a barrier so Seth and Nichole wouldn't see his prominent erection. He slid onto the couch first and pulled me down onto his lap, wrapping both arms around me and placing both of his hands over my belly. I put my hand over his, and he snatched my hand up to sandwich them between his while Nichole explained how to do a body shot.

Once she finished explaining, she decided to just show us with a demonstration. She laid on her back on the table and hitched her shirt up to expose her stomach. Seth kneeled beside the table with a huge smile on his face, a lime in one hand and a salt shaker in the other. He leaned forward and placed a long swipe across her stomach, right above her naval, with his tongue. He poured a little salt over where he had licked and set the salt shaker down, picking up a shot of tequila to replace it. Nichole reached out with her hand and Seth handed her the lime. She put the rind between her teeth so the edible part of the lime was facing outwards.

"Just like this," Seth instructed.

He bent down and licked the salt from her stomach, slammed the shot, and hovered over her body until he reached her face, where he gently extracted the lime from her mouth with his own and bit down on it. His face soured a bit at the taste of the tequila, but he couldn't wipe the broad smile off his face. He was obviously very happy to do a demonstration for us. He set his shot glass down and stood up, offering his hand to Nichole. She took his hand and he pulled her up off the table and into his arms.

Both her hands came up to push lightly on his chest. "Now it's my turn." She tried giving him another push to get him to lay down on the table like she had, but he seemed reluctant.

"Umm, let's let them go first," he said nervously.

"What? I have to show Nessie how to do it too."

"I know. We can after Jake takes one."

"Why not just show them now? What's the matter?"

He dropped his head down, "I just need a minute."

We all realized what he meant at that point. Nichole and I laughed together, the two of us becoming all too familiar with our men's easily excitable tendencies.

"Okay, baby," she leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose. "You go take care of your little problem."

I pulled Jake off the couch and assumed the same position as Nichole had on the table. I let Jake handle everything else. I didn't want to take away from him having his hands on my body. His hands came to rest on my hips, sliding slowly upwards towards my chest. He hooked his thumbs into the hemline of my shirt and dragged it slowly over my stomach, his fingers trailing slowly over the newly exposed skin. He stopped just a couple inches beneath the swell of my breasts and leaned his head in, nudging my ribs with his nose. His nose skimmed down over the bumps of my ribs to my hip until he made his way up to my naval, sending a shiver up my spine. He poked his tongue out and with a long, languid stroke, he wet a patch of skin, lingering longer than he needed to and swirled his tongue around my belly button. I fought back the urge to rub my thighs together when I felt a trickle of moisture originate from my center. He inhaled through his nose and leaned back, applied a bit of salt and put the lime to my lips. After I got the lime positioned I nodded to let him know I was ready.

With a quick flick of his tongue, he swiped the salt from my body and tipped the shot back. He surprised me by leaning over my body to press his chest against mine, his nose skimming along my jaw and up to my lips. His lips wrapped around my bottom one and he tugged softly, extracting the lime from my mouth once it slipped free and sitting back on his knees. He bit into the lime and a single drop of juice trailed slowly down his chin. I wanted to lean over and lick it off of him, so I did.

I got off the table and straddled Jake's knees, licking from his jaw up to the corner of his lips. His arms wrapped around me and held me close. He leaned his head to the side and spit out the lime before turning back and pressing his lips to mine. Seth whistled appreciatively and Nichole let out a whoop of excitement. Once I'd had my fill with him, I pushed off his knees and tugged on his hand while I stood up.

"Come on, your turn." I patted the table with my hand, tugging his hand again.

"Uh, yeah, just give me a minute." He refused to budge getting up, remaining on his knees.

I giggled and shot a look to Nichole, both of us shaking our heads. "That's okay, Jake. I really don't mind."

"I know you don't. I just don't think Seth or Nichole appreciate it as much as you do."

"We don't mind, Jake," Seth snickered. Jake narrowed his eyes at him.

"I wouldn't tease him. You're next, Seth," I reminded him. I gave Jake's hand another tug, "Come on, lay down. I want to have fun with you."

**JPOV**

I needed to think of some way to properly get back at Nessie without ruining my chances of getting lucky later tonight. She had thoroughly humiliated me in front of our two best friends by making me lay on my back with a huge boner straining against my pants. Then to make things worse, she started toying with it in front of them. Instead of just holding her shot, she decided to place it between my thighs, just inches below my dick, and drink it with no hands. She used the hollow of my throat to put salt on, and after she had licked it off, she crawled along my body and used her boobs to pin my cock to my stomach when she leaned down to wrap her lips around the shot glass. She tilt her head back and crawled over my body to straddle my stomach, pinning my erection down again, only this time it was pinned down underneath the damp heat of her core. It certainly didn't help that she was doing all of this while I could smell her arousal. She set the shot glass down and swallowed, easing her body down to press against mine and sucking the lime from my mouth.

We went on like that for a long time, switching off and taking turns, alternating the position of the shot glass or where we would place our salt. Sometimes I would lick the salt from the valley of her breasts, other times I would place my shot there. I'd also put the shot between the apex of her thighs. As soon as we realized just how drunk we were, we stopped our drinking to sober up a little bit. Everyone was starting to slur their words a bit, and nobody seemed to have a grasp on their brain to mouth filter. The conversations were full of expletives and with the help of the alcohol, became a lot more personal- which nobody seemed to mind because our drunkenness seemed to throw our inhibitions out the window.

Nessie buried her face into my bicep, bringing me out of my thoughts and back into the conversation. "You're telling me that you two have never sixety-nined?" Nichole gasped.

I ducked my head into Nessie's shoulder, but even being embarrassed like this couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I'd been smiling all damn night and the muscles in my face were starting to twitch they hurt so bad. I couldn't help myself though, it had been a while since I'd seen Nessie so carefree and happy.

She shook her head into my arm and mumbled, "No. It's not like we've been together as long as you two have, we're still getting comfortable with each other. We've done… other things though."

Nichole squealed and clapped her hands excitedly, rubbing them together, "Oh! Like what? Do tell."

I rolled my eyes at her and looked to Seth. He was giving me an apologetic look, but I could tell he thought this particular subject was entertaining.

Nessie looked up to me from underneath her eyelashes, a small grin playing at her lips. "We've done some roleplaying."

Nichole hummed and looked up to Seth when she spoke, "Ohhhh, that sounds like lots of fun. We've never tried that." She turned back to Nessie, "What exactly did you roleplay?"

"Umm… I let Jake, umm… dominate me?" She answered as if it were a question like she didn't know how to explain it. "Like… let him be in charge. We've never done any dressing up or anything like that."

"Really?' Nichole sounded surprised. "And vice versa?"

"Not yet, no. At least not really," I answered for Nessie. "Although I'm more than willing to let her be in charge." Nessie looked up at me but her hair had fallen across her forehead and was hiding her eyes. I pushed it off her forehead and noticed her looking at me skeptically, not believing me that I wouldn't mind being submissive to her. "You already own me, honey," I whispered so only she could hear.

"Hmm, we may have to try that," Nichole told Seth, though it didn't sound like he had any say in the matter. My guess is even if he wasn't that thrilled about the idea, he was still happy that he was able to do it with her. Ever since the night of the party in Alaska he'd hardly let her out of his sight, doing every little thing he could for her. Luckily for him, she understood that he wasn't trying to be overbearing and didn't mind his constant presence.

"So what exactly is it that you two do that makes you think you're so much wilder than us?" Nessie asked. "It looks like we've both done things that the other hasn't tried yet."

"Hmm, I don't know… I didn't mean to be rude when I said that. Experience, I guess? We've been at it a lot longer than you have, so I'm going to just assume we've tried a lot more things," Nichole explained. "That doesn't necessarily mean we do them all the time… but we've at least tried them."

"Like what?"

"Hmm… like, have you tried anal?" Nichole had a smug look on her face when she asked. She had to have known we hadn't tried that yet. I wasn't really sure I even wanted to.

"Errrrrr," Nessie stuttered, blushing cherry red and looking for a way out of this conversation. "No."

Nichole sat forward then and put her hand on Nessie's knee, looking into her eyes with a very serious look on her face. "Don't. It sucks."

"I had no intention of trying," Nessie clarified.

"Let's see… what else?" She said to herself, tapping her chin with her finger, her eyes becoming unfocused while she thought. "Oh. Have you guys played out any of each other's fantasies? Or messed around with either of your fetishes, if you have one?"

I shook my head no at the same time Nessie did. We both looked to each other, realizing that we had never even given our fantasies any consideration. Or fetishes for that matter. I didn't really have one, or at least not worth mentioning, unless you considered Nessie's pussy a strange fetish. It did make me wonder if she had one though.

"Once your fantasies or fetishes are out in the open, you can have a lot of fun with them." She waggled her eyebrows at Seth and began laughing when he started tickling her.

"If it's not too personal, and if you don't mind me asking… what kind of things do you mean? Like what have you done?" Nessie was certainly curious tonight. I didn't mind though. I was actually glad to know where her mind was at tonight, because I was in the exact same place.

Without even giving it a second of thought, Nichole blurted out, "Well, Seth's got a thing for feet."

"Babe!" Seth wailed. "What the hell?" He wasn't happy to have his secrets divulged like that without his consent.

Nichole ducked her head and covered her face with both hands like she was trying to disappear behind them. She sat up after a second and put on a brave face, turning in her seat and raising her legs to put her feet in his lap. "It's not a big deal, Seth." She spoke confidently, a complete 180º turn from just a few seconds ago. I assumed she was trying to convince us that it wasn't a big deal at all, even though her blush told a different story. "I don't mind it one bit."

Seth ignored her feet in his lap and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. He shook his head back and forth, looking like he was trying to convince himself he was just in a bad dream.

"Seth?" Nessie said softly. "That really isn't anything to be embarrassed about. On the ride here from Alaska, Jake umm… licked my toes, and he doesn't even have a foot fetish. At least I don't think he does." She shot a glance over to me then with her eyebrow cocked, silently asking if I did. I shook my head no and shrugged. I just thought her feet were sexy was all, and I wanted to prove a point when she thought I was kidding. It's not like I meant sexy as in I wanted to fuck them.

He raised his head from his hands slowly to look at Nessie, revealing the unease and disbelief on his face. "Really? Why'd he do that?"

"I told her that I thought her feet were sexy. She didn't believe me," I shrugged.

"It's not a compliment that you hear every day," Ness fired back at me teasingly, sticking her tongue out at me. "Forgive me for being skeptical."

"Well I think it's very flattering," Nichole said sweetly, leaning forward to rub Seth's arm. "I'm really sorry, Seth." He nodded, but didn't verbally acknowledge her, which I could tell made her feel bad. She closed her eyes and blew out a deep breath before opening them again, "You can tell them mine. That would only be fair."

Seth huffed and his face softened. He looked over to Nichole with a smile and shook his head, "Nah, babe, it's okay. It's really not a big deal. Apparently Jake's in the same boat as me anyways."

"I am not!" I half-yelled, half-whined.

"Mmhmm," he hummed sarcastically. "Denial is the first stage."

"It's really not a big deal Jake," Nichole joined in.

"Oh great now you're double teaming me." I threw my hands up in the air.

"I have a scent fetish." Nessie said from out of nowhere, staring down at her hands that were fidgeting in her lap. Her brows were furrowed as if she had been thinking about it for a while, or debating whether or not to say it. She looked like she regretted it afterwards.

"A what fetish?" Nichole's eyes were wide with excitement.

"I umm… I get really turned on by the way Jake smells," she admitted a bit nervously. "I mean, his whole body has a distinct musk, but different parts of his body smell a little different… and some parts turn me on more than others. I don't know, does that count?"

Well, this was news to me. I kind of wish I'd known beforehand instead of learning about it with everybody else, but it wasn't a big deal to me. I was just excited to hear about it.

"Really?" I asked, wondering if she wasn't just trying to flatter me.

She looked up at me, smiled sweetly, and nodded fervently. "Yeah." She sighed then, "Big time."

"I don't know," Nichole started, then hesitated a moment. "I love the way Seth smells too. I never really thought about it before. I guess you could consider it a turn on." She stopped, thinking for another second or two. "When he comes home from a run and he's sweaty and smells like the outdoors… mmm, yeah. Or right after a shower, and he smells all clean and just _him_."

Ness nodded along with her the whole time, her nods growing larger the further into detail Nichole got.

Seth and I laughed. Didn't she know I was the exact same way?

"I don't know, honey, I could say the exact same about you," I told Nessie.

"Same," Seth agreed.

"Hmm," Nichole hummed, once again tapping her finger on her chin and thinking. Seth couldn't resist her feet in his lap anymore, and had slipped her shoes off to give her a foot massage. "I'm not sure that quite counts as a fetish then if everyone feels the same way."

"I like when he's really rough," Ness blurted out, dropping her eyes immediately afterward. "I like when he manhandles me, or pulls my hair. It kind of goes hand in hand with him dominating me. Does that count?"

"I think so?" Nichole answered like it was a question, looking to Seth and I for clarification that we couldn't offer. "I'd guess it does. It's possible to be dominating and not be rough. I don't mind being submissive but personally I don't like it rough. I like a playful spank every now and then, and maybe a _little_ hair pulling if we're doing it from behind- as long as it's not too hard." She paused, beamed at Seth and then nudged his chest with her foot. "Seth underestimates his strength, so I'm usually on top so I can set my own pace. It's not his fault though, he's just so big." Nessie giggled at her response and Nichole's eyes went wide, putting her hand over her mouth and laughing along with her. "Wow, that came out so wrong! I meant big as in his size. He's so tall and muscular, it's not like he can help it. That's certainly part of it though, he _is_ big. It doesn't help that I'm practically half his size. It can be a little overwhelming."

Nessie kept giggling and nodded, "Being half-vampire helps, my body is a lot more resilient, so he can be pretty rough." She leaned forward to whisper to Nichole, a smug smile on her face, "It certainly is a lot to wrap your head around, or hand."

They both started laughing wholeheartedly. The intensity of Seth's smile matched mine. It was hard not to when your girlfriend is boasting about how big you are to other people. Nessie leaned back into my body, resting her head on my shoulder and turning her body to drape her legs across my thighs.

"What about you, Jake?" I almost scoffed at Nichole for being so nosy tonight, but knew I'd be seen as a poor sport if I didn't mind hearing other people's secrets but didn't want to share mine.

I shrugged, "Legs, I guess. There's one part of her that drives me fucking crazy, but I wouldn't consider that a fetish. I'm pretty sure liking pussy is a requirement of being a heterosexual. I love every single part of her body, though. I'd choose her eyes over her legs. If I'm being totally honestly they turn me on more than anything else, with the one exception, but you can't get intimate with somebody's eyes."

I placed my hands on her thigh that was lying across my lap and started to trail my fingers from her waist to her knee, dragging them upwards again to repeat the circuit. "But these legs…," I trailed off, biting my lip and shaking my head to myself. "They're so long." I let my finger trail past her knee this time, going very slowly down to her toes that were peeking out of her sandals to iterate my point. "And smooth… and they're soft and firm all at once." I lifted her leg from my lap and bent my head down to gently bite the top of her thigh. She laughed and swatted my hand that was lifting her leg daintily. "But the best part about them is that they're hers; and I get them all to myself."

The conversation died out then for a few minutes. We sat around with our significant others in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's touch; I was still running my fingers along Nessie's legs, Seth still massaging Nichole's feet.

Nichole stood slowly from the couch and took another big drink from her water bottle. "I need to go use the restroom, I'll be right back." She leaned down and kissed Seth on the cheek.

She turned and headed for the stairs leading to the main area of the club since that was where the bathrooms were located. Seth followed a few feet behind her, closing the small distance between them, and she turned around at the sound of his steps.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, babe."

"I know, I'm walking you there."

"I'm capable of walking to a bathroom. I'm not that drunk." She started towards the stairs again with him at her side anyways.

"I didn't say you were, baby. I made the mistake of leaving you alone once before. I'm _never_ doing that again." His voice was hard and serious.

"Oh, Seth, you can't blame yourself for…"

Their voices drowned out into the crowd below, leaving Nessie and I here alone. I stood up and looked over the rail to the club below, noticing how long the line to the bathroom was. _Perfect._ We would have a good ten minutes to ourselves. I felt warm hands on my hips as I turned around to snuggle back up with Nessie on the couch. There was a look of mischief on her face.

I put my hands on her hips in return and guided her back to the couch, placing her on my lap. She planted her feet on the ground and pushed her backside into my crotch, making me gasp from the suddenness of it. I pushed my hips up and into her, the two of us grinding against each other. It didn't seem like that's what Nessie wanted to be doing though, because after only a few pushes against each other, she turned around and straddled me.

"All this talk about sex is making horny." Her hands found my belt, and before I could even process what she was doing, her hand was slipping beneath the waistline of my pants. "I've gotten all wet just thinking about your cock." Her voice was raspy and full of lust, sending shivers down my spine and straight to my cock. She scooted back a few inches to give herself some room and wrapped her fingers around, stroking up and down. "Hmm, no underwear tonight, huh?"

It was true; I wasn't wearing any. I was hoping to get lucky tonight, and I was getting tired of ripping my boxers or wasting the time to take them off.

"A little presumptuous are we?"

I leaned forward to kiss and suck at the skin of her throat. I placed open mouthed kisses up to her ear, "Not at all. I was hoping that it would be _my_ hands down _your_ pants right now. Better yet, I'd rather your pants be off altogether so I could taste that lovely pussy of yours."

She moaned and gripped me tighter, sucking my earlobe between her lips, her raspy voice tickling my ear, "What's stopping you?"

"I can't seem to find the will to move right now. Not when you're making me feel so damn good." I pushed my hips into her hand in timing with her strokes.

"Mmm," she half hummed, half moaned. "I haven't even started with you yet. Seems like we have a few minutes to ourselves. I don't think I'll have enough time to follow through on my word and fuck you senseless." She kissed along my jaw and pulled my bottom lip between her teeth when she reached my mouth. "But I still need to suck your cock before I do that anyways."

We shared a short, sloppy kiss before she dismounted me and got on her knees between my legs. I was having a hard time keeping up with her, and I couldn't be happier about it. Something about being able to talk about sex open and freely with people other than me had done something to her- in the best way possible. She was being bold and mind-blowingly seductive, but most importantly confident. Her typical shyness had vanished in the blink of an eye, and I was still trying to catch up. I wasn't sure if it was because she felt relieved about being able to speak freely about her sexuality, or if it was simply the alcohol making her feel giddy and less reserved than usual.

Whatever the reason was, my mind failed to care about figuring it out once my cock slipped free of my pants. I felt the ambient temperature of the club for a fraction of a second before the soft, wet heat of her mouth enveloped me. My eyes, which had shut instinctively at her initial touch, shot open and scanned the room. I had completely forgotten that we weren't in the privacy of our bedroom- we were in a club- a public place, even if we were in a secluded section that no one could see us from.

"Oh fuck yes!" I cried out.

I wasn't going to last for even a minute, which was probably a good thing since we were already short on time. She swirled her tongue repeatedly around the tip at a rate that was making my head spin, using her hand to pump up and down the length of me. I closed my eyes, reveling in the sensation of her mouth on me.

"Holy shit, Ness. I'm already gonna come," I panted out, gritting my teeth to hold back so I could at least let her know.

She plunged her mouth down around me and came back up slowly, gently scraping her teeth along the underside of my cock and swirling her tongue around the tip once she had reached the top. I squeezed the cushion of the couch as hard as I could to strangle the yell that wanted so badly to escape my throat. And just as quickly as I knew I would, I came. My body tensed, the pressure in my lower stomach snapped, and I exploded.

I didn't even remember falling over, but when I came to I was lying sideways on the couch while Nessie tucked my dick back into my pants. I sat up quickly and took over for her, shaking my head to clear my head. I was a little unsettled about basically passing out from sensory overload when I came. I had no idea how much time had passed. I was really hoping to have enough time to return the favor.

"Shit," I mumbled and ran my hands through my hair, scratching at the back of my neck. "I didn't mean to pass out on you." I reached out to take her hands and pull her up into my lap, "Let me make it up to you?" I kissed her on the lips and gave her sides a small squeeze to lightly tickle her.

She giggled and squirmed, smacking my chest as she pulled away from the kiss. "It's okay, baby. We didn't have much time to begin with, and I just checked, Nichole is already in the bathroom."

I frowned and pouted, unhappy with myself. "God damn it. I'm sorry, Ness. You go and do something so nice for me," I leaned in to kiss her again, mumbling against her lips, "And I pass out on you so I can't return the favor." I dropped my eyes down to our joined hands in her lap, frowning again.

She cupped my cheek and tilted my head up to look at her, stroking my temple with her fingers. "That's okay. I enjoyed doing that for you. I know how generous you are when it comes to returning favors. I don't mind having to wait to earn your extra generosity."

"I love you," I whispered sincerely, nuzzling my face into the crook of her neck and holding her close to me. "So… so much."

"I love you too, Jake." She ran both her hands through my hair, one coming back to run through it again and the other fiddling with the hair at the nape of my neck.

She let me hold her close to me with her in my lap while she continued to run her hand through my hair. I peppered kisses along her neck and told her I loved her over and over. We sat like that for a couple minutes until Seth and Nichole joined us again.

At Seth's insistence, Nichole drank her water before she sat down, resting her head against him. After a minute she yawned and closed her eyes, snuggling further into him.

"Are you tired, Nichole?" Nessie asked.

"Yeah. I just hit a wall or something… can't seem to keep my eyes open," she said sleepily, yawning again.

Nessie tipped my head up to look at her, "Are you ready to go? Nichole's ready for bed.

"Mmhmm," I hummed, fighting back a yawn of my own.

She leaned in close to whisper into my ear, "Don't fall asleep on me. I wanted to have a little fun when we got back."

Well that definitely woke me up. I pulled my phone out and called the limo driver to come pick us up while everyone else gathered their things. Seth and Nichole made their way outside and Nessie stayed behind with me to pay for our drinks, holding my hand the entire time. I would lean down to kiss her every time the thought popped into my head.

We joined Seth and Nichole in the limo to find Nichole sprawled out across the seat and fast asleep, her head resting in Seth's lap. For a while, the only sounds was the tires of the limo against the pavement, Nichole's steady breathing, and our heartbeats. Fifteen minutes into the ride Nichole repositioned herself to get comfortable and laid on her back. A few seconds later she was lightly snoring, making us three laugh.

"Make sure she drinks plenty of water when we get back," I reminded Seth. "And you too. Hangovers suck."

"Yeah, yeah," he yawned, laying his head back against the seat.

I sighed and shrugged. I wasn't going to nag him about it, even though I was serious. We drank _a lot_ tonight, and I knew that we were bound to have hangovers in the morning if we didn't get enough water before we went to bed. At least Nessie believed me. She fetched two bottles of water out of the ice bucket, handing one to me and settling back into her seat to rest her head against my chest.

I kissed the crown of her head and nuzzled my nose into her hair, inhaling her scent, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She tilted her head up to look at me with curiosity in her eyes, "Do hangovers hurt?"

"They can. It depends on how bad it is. We'll be fine though, hon, we've had plenty of water. It's Nichole I'm worried about."

She laid her head back against my chest and took another sip of water. "Thanks for planning tonight. I had a lot of fun."

"You're very welcome. Thanks for being my gorgeous date."

"You should thank Alice."

We sat silently for a while, listening to Seth's heavy breathing alongside Nichole's soft snoring. I rubbed up and down Nessie's back, planning out exactly how I wanted to repay her. I was a little sad to hear her yawn, but remembered that I had been fighting off yawns and nearly falling asleep before we left the club.

"You can rest, honey. I'll wake you up when we get home."

"'Kay," she whispered sleepily. She settled her head onto my lap and wrapped her arms around my stomach, stretching her body along the seat.

I alternated between running my hands through her hair and softly tracing the features of her face with my index finger. I eventually settled for just touching her hair when I trailed my finger around her nose and it twitched and scrunched up like it tickled. My eyes wandered her body, taking in her sleeping form. Her skin was flushed from her toes to her cheeks, similar to the color her face looked right after she had an orgasm. I was both curious and eager to see exactly how flushed I could make her.

When the limo started to wind through the familiar road leading up to the Cullen's house, I woke Seth up. I didn't want to wake Nessie since she was resting so peacefully, so I used my foot to nudge him so I didn't have to move Nessie at all. He thanked me quietly and gathered Nichole's things, stuffing her shoes which she had kicked off into her purse and slinging her jacket over his shoulder. After the limo pulled into the driveway and the driver had opened the door, we both scooped up our girls and carried them up to the house as carefully as we could so we didn't jostle them.

Bella and Alice greeted us inside, looking sweetly at the sleeping girls in our arms. I said my goodbye's to Seth and wished him a safe trip with Nichole to visit their families. Alice helped Seth to their room, freeing up his hands by taking Nichole's purse and jacket. Bella offered her help, asking if there was anything we needed. I asked her to fetch us a couple bottles of water, quickly and _very_ quietly explaining that we had drank tonight. I didn't want Edward to hear, since he still didn't know about Nessie's fake I.D.

I set Nessie down on her bed over the covers and sat at the end of the bed, watching her chest rise and fall. Bella returned with two bottles of water and hovered over her daughter, kissing her on the forehead.

"I'm glad you two had a good time tonight Jake, she really needed that." She came around the other side of the bed and hugged me, "Thank you for taking care of her."

I never understood why she was always thanking me for wanting to take care of Nessie. She knew just as well as everyone else that I _enjoyed_ it. I sighed and hugged her back. "Of course, Bells."

"Don't you sigh at me," she scolded me in a whisper.

"You don't have to thank me. I love her, Bella. Of course I'm going to take care of her."

"You're the kindest person I know, Jake. You deserve to be reminded just how sweet you are."

"Thanks," I yawned, another wave of tiredness sweeping through me. I sat down on the edge of the bed and took my shoes and socks off, starting to get ready for bed.

"I'll let you get some sleep. Edward and I are going hunting with Alice and Jasper and then meeting with J. in the morning to get Nichole and Seth's identities squared away."

"G'night, Bells."

She left the room and closed the door behind her. I waited a minute to make sure she wasn't nearby the room, then crawled up close to Nessie's side. I stroked her cheek until her eyes fluttered open, only to close again.

"Hey babe, we're home."

"Uh-huh," she acknowledged, not saying anything else.

I laughed quietly and skimmed my nose along her throat, "You wanted me to wake you up when we got home. Did you just want to sleep?"

"Mmhmm," she hummed.

"Okay. Can you drink a little bit of water before you go back to bed? I don't want you to get a hangover."

She groaned softly, but rolled over to face me. "Okay," she whispered.

I grabbed the unopened bottle of water from the nightstand and twisted off the cap, bringing it to her lips. She took a few gulps of water and dropped her head back down to the pillow, closing her eyes again.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You bet. I'm guessing you didn't want me to return the favor from earlier right now?"

"In the morning," she yawned.

I wondered if she was really comprehending what I was asking her- but decided not to clarify. She was tired, so I was going to let her sleep.

"You're still wearing your jeans and all your jewelry, I'm going to take them off for you, okay?"

She didn't answer verbally this time, instead just nodding her head.

As gently as I could so I didn't disturb her, I unclasped her necklace and bracelets, setting them on the nightstand for her to put away in the morning. I unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, shimmying them down her legs. As soon as I'd gotten them past the swell of her backside, the scent of her arousal hit me. It wasn't too intense, but it was strong enough for me to smell it. She wasn't kidding earlier when she said she was wet. I shook my head and focused on not breathing through my nose, finishing my task at hand. I tossed her jeans to the ground and gave her a once over, making sure I didn't miss anything. She wasn't wearing a bra underneath her halter top, so I thought she would be comfortable enough to sleep in it.

_She was already asleep with everything else on_, my conscience reminded me, _you just wanted a reason to strip her. _I'd only be lying to myself if I tried to tell myself any different.

I slid my own pants off and unbuttoned my dress shirt, leaving me in only my undershirt.

_Fuck. I forgot I didn't wear boxers tonight._

I scoured around Nessie's room looking for something to wear as underwear. I would have just crawled into bed naked with her, except that I didn't want to be caught by Edward or Bella since I was already sleeping in their daughter's room when I had one of my own. I considered wearing a pair of her short cotton shorts, but there was no way those were fitting comfortably. I ended up getting lucky and finding a pair of my boxers in her laundry basket. They'd already been worn before, and to be honest I wasn't sure how they ended up in her laundry basket, but I was happy anyways. _A dirty pair beats no pair at all._

I pulled the covers back, and out from underneath Nessie, and slid in under them, throwing the comforter off. I pulled the sheet up over us and curled around her, tossing my arm across her hip and resting my hand on her taut stomach. She shifted around to get comfortable, pressing her back flush against my chest and sliding one of her legs between mine. I pressed a kiss to the top of her head and settled in for sleep, burrowing my nose into her hair. Her body fit perfectly with mine, like two pieces of a puzzle. I let my eyes drift closed and I replayed our night out in my mind, suddenly finding myself wishing that morning was here already.

* * *

><p><strong>Passing out without returning the favor? Typical male.<strong>

**I'm actually at work so I don't have a lot of time to write anything worthwhile or clever.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Hope ya like it,  
><strong>

**Kaputt**


	13. Dreaming Again

****Hello everyone! I had plenty of time this week to write, so here's a quick update to make up for the past 2 chapters. I tried uploading very early on the 16th, around 1am, but when I checked later in the day at work I saw it hadn't uploaded. I tried all day yesterday to get it uploaded to no avail. It seems to be working today, though.****

****Sorry for the lack of lemons last chapter, I just didn't want to make the chapter _too_ long. I ended up cutting the end, and subsequently the lemon, out of the last chapter which in turn became the beginning of this chapter.****

****A big shout out to all my incredible readers who leave reviews. They're what keep me motivated!  
><strong>**

****Enjoy!  
><strong>**

****SM owns everything Twilight. I just make her characters a lot hornier.****

**Chapter 13 – Dreaming Again**

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

That night I did something that I hadn't done in years; I dreamt. Other than watching Nessie's dreams, I hadn't had any dreams of my own since I left La Push and moved in with the Cullens. Even then, when I did dream, they were never significant or important dreams, just random and obscure sequences of events, whether real or made up. But tonight, probably thanks to the alcohol, my mind was suddenly interested in dreaming once again, drawing from the depths of my memory banks.

As soon as the dream began, I recognized the memory. It was just a few weeks after her first birthday. Nessie had been growing so quickly it was hard to keep up. Her body had started to lengthen and fill, making her look like a preschooler instead of a very coordinated toddler. This thrilled her to no end, as she was able to fit into clothes she deemed were for 'big girls'. She was also big enough to ride a bike, which was her newest and now favorite means of transportation. If it were up to her though, she would be riding a miniature dirt bike because a regular bike simply didn't go fast enough. I indulged her though by taking her for rides on my motorcycle after thoroughly padding her up with a leather jacket and helmet- which Alice insisted she pick out so it was more fashionable.

Edward and Bella had come to visit Billy, along with Charlie and Sue, bringing Renesmee along with them. They had just moved to their new house in Oregon, and while I had helped them move and had spent the past few days there, I came back to my house to begin packing my own things. The Cullens surprised me by offering me a place to stay with them. They'd specifically bought a house with an extra room with the intent of having me move in with them. I was speechless at first; I thought it was a joke. My initial reaction was to decline their offer and just continue making the run from La Push to their new home whenever I wanted to visit. It didn't take very long as a wolf, and I really didn't want to be a nuisance to them. All it took to change my mind was seeing a big smile on Nessie's face. I wanted to be able to wake up everyday and see that smile.

The seven of us decided to spend the day at First Beach, extending an invite to both Seth and Leah as well, who accepted our offer. It had been a while since Seth had seen Edward, and Leah never turned down an opportunity to play with Nessie. A lot of the people on the reservation still had their prejudices and concerns about allowing vampires on our lands. As the rightful alpha I abolished our old treaty in favor of a new one, citing that the Cullens were not a threat to our people. They accepted my ruling, but it didn't mean they had to like it, and nowhere in the new treaty did it say anything about having to show respect to them, only accepting them. Even members of my pack, both new and old, had a hard time coming to terms with the fact that they were able to enter our lands. Many of them had no quarrels with the Cullens, in fact some had grown to really like them, but they were still skeptical of allowing them on our land.

Not the Clearwaters though. They were good, honest, and loyal people and they stood behind me one hundred percent. Leah took a while to come around, but she was giving it her best effort. She loved Nessie, and if being able to spend time with her meant she had to stop holding a grudge against vampires, Bella included, then that's what she did.

Today was a big day to Nessie, and so naturally it was to me too. She made sure to tell everyone what her plans were for the day; learning how to swim. I was sure that she would be a natural like she was in everything that she attempted. She was already reading, playing, and composing music with her dad, working on cars and bikes with me, reading and writing stories with her mom, learning to sew and embroider with Esme, spending time with Carlisle and learning about the human body, and plenty of other grown up activities with her other aunts and uncles. I made damn sure to let her know that no matter what she was doing, she should only be doing it if she truly enjoyed it. Her childhood would be gone before she knew it, and she should spend every precious moment of her short-lived childhood doing things she loves. Everything else wasn't important; it could wait until later in her life. She had all the time in the world to be an adult and take life seriously, she didn't have much time to enjoy her childhood.

I waited impatiently with Seth and Leah for Edward and Bella to arrive with the most important person in my world, an amazing little girl with copper hair, big chocolate eyes, and a knock-out smile. Charlie pulled up in his cruiser with Sue and helped Billy into his chair. We had set up our stuff in the sand right next to the parking lot since Billy's chair didn't allow him to roll around in the sand. I greeted my dad, followed by Sue and Charlie.

"Did Ness tell you about her big day today?" Billy asked while I kneeled down to hug him. Just like everyone else, my dad was wrapped around her little finger. Everybody was putty in her hands once she flashed her smile.

"Multiple times. She hasn't been this excited since she was big enough to ride a bike."

Everyone got to work laying out blankets and beach chairs while Seth and I got to work on propping up a canopy tent. The weather was supposed to be cloudy with tiny patches of sunshine, so the canopy was necessary to keep Edward and Bella out of the sun and not draw attention to themselves. It was a bit cold out today, and with it being cloudy out we didn't expect to see anybody at the beach, but we were heeding Alice's advice and playing it safe. The coldness wouldn't bother those of us actually swimming today, our body temperature would keep us warm just as well as a wetsuit would.

I had just opened a bag of chips and taken my seat in a beach chair after setting up the canopy when Edward's new Audi pulled up next to Charlie's cruiser. He had traded in the Volvo for a new car in order to remain unnoticed when they came back anywhere near Forks. They simply couldn't risk exposure, and driving a familiar car was not ideal.

Edward quickly made his way around the car and opened the door for Bella, offering her his hand to help her step out. The two of them shouted their greetings and turned to open the backseat for Nessie. She graciously took Edward's hand and stepped out of the car, thanking him in her sing-song voice and curtseying. She looked adorable, wearing a one-piece swim suit that was obviously picked out by Alice, with a pair of short cargo shorts over them and a pair of flip flops and Bella's sunglasses, which were huge on her. It only added to her overwhelming cuteness.

Not a second after she had thanked her dad, she was bounding over in our direction and straight into my arms. "Hi Jakey!" Her voice was full of excitement and she smiled hugely at me, a perfect set of white teeth all in a row, with the exception of one that was missing, gleaming at me.

She leaned in and pecked me on the cheek, something she had just recently started doing. My heart melted in my chest every time she did it.

"Hey there kiddo." My voice mirrored her excitement. "Did you lose a tooth?" I looked over to Bella, who was nodding.

"Yep! Mom said I should put it under my pillow for the tooth fairy, but I don't believe in the tooth fairy. That's little kid stuff."

Without another word she was leaping from my arms into Seth's, and then Leah's, followed by everyone else she had yet to greet. Since my arms were free now, I went and picked Bella up in a bear hug like I always did and shook Edward's hand. My relationship with Edward had improved dramatically since the day in the clearing with the Volturi. We no longer accepted each other's presence for convenience purposes, but instead had actually started to become true friends. It was still an awkward relationship since I had imprinted on his daughter, but it was improving with each passing day.

"Hello, Jacob. How's your packing coming along?" Edward said as I shook his hand.

"Hey, Edward. There's really not all that much to pack. The majority of my clothes were either destroyed by me when I phased in them or were stolen by wildlife when I left them lying around in the woods during a run." I shrugged at him, not having much else to say. I got by just fine with the few clothes I had left. It certainly made laundry a lot easier to do when you only had a handful of things to wash. "Alice told me not to worry about furniture, which is good cause all I got is a bed."

He looked at me strangely then with a look I hadn't seen on his face before. His hand came to rest on my shoulder, "We'll be sure to get you some replacement clothing."

The look on his face suddenly clicked in my head; it was pity. I didn't want charity or hand-outs, especially not from somebody who was taking pity on me. I understood he probably didn't mean it in an offensive way, since he knew about my family's financial situation, or lack thereof. I opened my mouth to object and let him know I would find a way to support myself, but he spoke before I even got a single word out.

"Jacob, I'm not taking pity on you. I just feel bad is all, knowing that I can help. Please let us at least buy you some clothes as reimbursement for helping us move. If we were to hire movers that put in the amount of work that you did, we would have spent thousands." He squeezed my shoulder lightly. "I would never dare to purposely offend you like that, Jacob. I'm just interested in helping my friend."

I groaned internally, knowing that he would only have Bella get on my case if I argued with him anymore. _I'll agree as long as I get to pick the clothes out, or you just get clothes like the ones I have. No involving Alice. I am not another one of her Barbie dolls._

He smirked and nodded, patting my shoulder before dropping it back to his side. "No Alice," he confirmed.

My attention was suddenly diverted back to the little girl in her grandpa's arms, telling him about her recently lost tooth.

"Grandpa Carlisle says it will grow back in the next day or two, but by then I'll have lost a few more," she explained to Charlie, who looked like he was having a hard time believing the one year old in his lap was already losing teeth.

Somehow he was able to come to terms with the fact that she looked like she was 5 or 6, but not that she was losing teeth. Edward laughed then and nodded at me, agreeing with my thoughts. Even after all of this time I'd spent near him over the past year, I still had a hard time getting used to him being in my head.

She launched into a play by play recap of her weekend, reminding us all once again how excited she was for today. Everyone's attention was focused in on her, each face adorning the same amused smile as Nessie explained the world through her eyes, using her hands to make gestures and accompany her angelic voice. It was mesmerizing to hear how she viewed the world; she made life seem so simple and uncomplicated. In all honesty it was refreshing to hear, because her optimistic perspective made everyone focus on the good in their life instead of the bad.

When she finished telling her stories she leaped back into my arms and suggested that we play. I'd brought all sorts of stuff that we could do on the beach. I let her choose her entertainment of choice, and after much debate between the football and Frisbee, she chose the Frisbee. She held it up oddly with a curious look on her face, twisting it around in her hands.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's a Frisbee, sweetheart," Bella answered.

"What's it for?

"For throwing!" I exclaimed, snatching it from her hands and taking off down the beach with her laughing as she chased after me. "Heads up, Seth!" I jumped and spun in the air so I was facing the opposite way I had been running, cocking my arm back and throwing it towards him.

Nessie stopped mid-stride and turned to watch it soar. "Woah! Awesome!" She jogged to my side and stood beside me, waiting for Seth to throw it back.

Seth ran after it and after catching up to it, jumped in the air to catch it. He threw it back in our direction, sending it flying over our heads. Nessie took off after it, and once it had lost a little speed and started its descent towards the ground, she planted her feet into the sand and jumped high into the air to grab it and land neatly back on her feet. She was all smiles and laughter as she ran back to me.

"Like this?" she asked, mimicking the motion of throwing it. Just from watching Seth and I throw it, she had perfected the form.

"You got it," I nodded.

She turned sideways and pulled her arm back to throw it as hard as she could. The disc went flying into the air, well over Seth's head and still gaining distance. Leah got up from her chair and chased after it with Seth as Nessie bounced with excitement and laughed beside me, impressed with her throw.

"Nice throw!" I cheered, adding in some extra enthusiasm just to make her happy. "You're a natural." I pat her on the head and shook it around in her hair, sending her already crazy curls flying around her face.

"Hey! Cut it out!" she laughed, swatting at my hand and squirming away from me.

"I like your hair though. It's crazy." I noticed a piece of seaweed lying in the sand a few feet away, so I picked it up. "Do you think I'd look good with hair like that?"

She looked at me thoughtfully, actually considering my words. "I don't know, Jakey," she answered honestly. "I've never seen you with hair any longer than you have it now."

I draped the seaweed over my head, doing my best to cover my own hair with it. "How about now? Can you imagine me with hair now?"

"Yeah!" she laughed loudly. She laughed at me until she snorted, which sent her and I into another fit of giggles. "Let me try it," she said, holding her hands out for the seaweed wig. I dropped it into her hands and her eyes widened and nose scrunched up like she was disgusted. "Eww, Jake! It's all slimy!"

She dropped it to the ground and jumped back away from it, wiping her hands on her shorts. We both started laughing until the Frisbee went flying over our heads and Ness took off after it.

We threw the Frisbee for another twenty minutes. Nessie got Edward to join in and we made it a contest to see who could throw it the farthest. After Nessie threw it the length of a football field, Edward suggested we stop in case anybody saw us. It would probably look odd seeing a little girl throwing anything that far.

Nessie jumped up onto my back on our way back to everyone else. "Will you teach me how to swim now, Jakey?"

"You bet, kiddo."

"Yessss," she hissed in my ear, cheering to herself. She leaned around my face and kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks dude, you kick ass."

I stumbled a step at hearing her cuss. It was the first time I'd heard anything even remotely improper come from her mouth. "Where did you learn to talk like that?"

At the same time I asked, Bella screeched from her chair, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Watch your mouth, young lady!" I had to laugh. It was still sort of funny seeing Bella as a mom.

Nessie hung her head and mumbled into my ear, "Uncle Em."

"Figures," I said nonchalantly. I could tell she was already a little worried about the scolding Bella was about to give her, so I couldn't bring myself to make her feel any worse by telling her my thoughts on the matter also. Besides, I happened to think her compliment was pretty badass.

Edward guffawed from beside me, hearing my thoughts. "Really Jake?"

I smirked at him and gave him a push.

Nessie looked over at Edward, "Daddy, you're not mad at me too, are you?"

He smiled and shook his head at her, "No, pumpkin. I'm angry at your uncle Emmett for talking so crassly in front of such a sweet girl. But you really shouldn't talk like that."

She jumped from my back into his waiting arms and wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him. He kissed her on the forehead, and she kissed him on his. He set her down once we reached the rest of the group and started helping her get ready to go swimming. She kicked off the shorts she was wearing over her swimsuit while Edward took Bella's sunglasses off her and put them on over his own so he was now wearing two pairs. Nessie doubled over, peals of laughter ringing out and gathering everybody's attention. I laughed just from seeing her laugh, it was my favorite sound in the world other than her heartbeat. Once Edward deemed her fit for swimming, he placed his hands on her shoulders and spun her around towards Bella, giving her a light push to send her on her way. Nessie walked towards Bella with her head down, expecting the worst.

Bella frowned at seeing her daughter avoid eye contact with her. "Come here, sweetheart," she cooed, holding her arms out to her.

"I'm sorry, momma," she said glumly. "I didn't mean to make you angry."

"I'm not angry with you, princess. Your uncle is just a dummy is all."

Nessie tilted her head up and looked at her mom, walking into her hug. "I didn't mean to get uncle Em in trouble either. I was just trying to be nice to Jake."

"Don't you worry about your uncle Emmett. He's got a thick head, he'll be okay," Bella laughed. Her voice turned soft and sweet again, "That's very sweet of you to be so nice to Jake. Next time just use a different phrase, alright?"

"Okay, momma."

She hugged her daughter tightly for a moment before pulling away and grabbing a bottle of sunscreen from her bag. "Now let's get you ready so you can go swimming."

Bella started lathering Nessie up with lotion along with Edward. On a day like today it probably wasn't all that necessary, and nobody was entirely sure if she could even get a sunburn, but nobody was willing to take the chance either- no one wanted to see Nessie have to deal with any sort of discomfort, let alone pain. Nessie squirmed and fidgeted the whole time, making it difficult for them and prolonging the process.

"Momma, that stuff stinks and it's making me all sticky too!"

Bella and Edward laughed together, applying more to her. "This will protect you from the sun so it doesn't burn you, pumpkin," Edward explained to her.

Nessie groaned and continued to squirm. I felt bad for her; I remembered being younger and being in the very same position and hating it. I decided to try and make her feel better.

"Could you guys put some on me next?" I batted my eyelashes at Edward just to tease him.

"Not in your wildest dreams, Jacob," he replied.

"Bella do you mind if I use some of that?" I reached out and took the bottle from her when she offered it to me.

I sat down on the blanket next to where Nessie was standing and squirted a big blob of it in my hand. I set the bottle down and started applying it on myself. Nessie seemed to relax when she saw me putting it on myself and she stopped fidgeting and finally stood still so they could work easier. Leah followed suit, using some of the lotion on herself. Seth eventually joined in too, and Nessie stopped frowning and started to smile.

"You're right Nessie, it does stink," I commented.

Bella narrowed her eyes at me, wishing I wouldn't encourage her. "I told you so, momma," Nessie said.

"Believe it or not, Jacob, it's actually covering up your stench," Edward teased.

Nessie turned to narrow her eyes at him, "Daddy, Jake does _not_ smell bad." It sounded like they had already had this conversation a few times.

"It beats getting a sunburn though, Nessie," I added, ignoring Edward. "You wouldn't want one of those, they hurt."

Bella applied some finishing touches to her nose and ears and then kissed the top of her head. "Okay, princess, you're ready to go swimming."

Nessie darted off towards the water, stopping where the water broke against the shore. She ran in place, waiting impatiently for me to catch up to her. Her level of excitement was so high it was practically tangible, and I found myself just as excited as she was to go swimming. When I reached her I came up behind her and slid my hands under her arms, hoisting her up over my head and placing her onto my shoulders. She crossed her legs across my chest and locked her ankles to prevent falling off, and I kept my hands raised up so she could grab hold of them. Her hands were so tiny that she simply grabbed a hold around my index and middle finger with herwhole hand, and even then her hands barely wrapped around them.

I walked out into the small, incoming waves. We had chosen a good day to come to the beach for learning how to swim; the water was calm, the cloud cover wasn't as thick as it always was, there was a light breeze, and we had the beach to ourselves. The distance from the calm water past the waves to the dry sand wasn't too far away either, so everyone who wasn't swimming would be able to easily watch Nessie. It helped that the dry part of the beach was at a slight incline, so standing on the sand allowed you to see over the small waves to the water where I was headed. Both Bella and Edward had brought their swimming suits incase they needed to get in the water for whatever reason; if Nessie insisted they get in, if she got scared and wanted them to join her, or if she needed help- which was doubtful since I planned on being within arm's length of her at all times.

The waves splashed against my body, offering little resistance as I trudged out past them, but the water did splash high enough to get Nessie's feet and legs wet. She jumped a little bit at the initial contact with the water, probably from its temperature. Our bodies were warm enough that we didn't have to worry about becoming cold, but the water was still cold enough to surprise you if you weren't expecting it. Seth and Leah dove into the next incoming wave and swam out past the break, wading in the water as they waited, or at least Leah was- Seth was able to stand, though half his head was underwater when he did. I knew from experience that I would be tall enough to have my shoulders rest above the water, so Nessie would always have a safe place to be if she needed it.

"Ready, kiddo?" I asked once we were in the calmer water.

"Yep!" she chirped. "What do I do?"

"Watch what Seth and Leah for a minute, okay? Then all you've gotta do is what they're doing," I instructed.

Seth and Leah swam around in circles around us, exaggerating their movements so Nessie could watch and commit the motions to memory. I had no doubt in my mind that just from watching them she would be successfully swimming once she hit the water. I explained what they were doing anyways, so she had both verbal and visual instructions. I made it a point to remind her to always keep kicking her feet. I had the two of them come closer and show her how to wade in the water so she knew how to stay afloat when she wasn't actively swimming.

"Whenever you think you're ready, go for it. I'll be right there beside you the entire time just in case. There's nothing to be worried about."

"Okay," she acknowledged me. I stiffened my arms to allow her to use them for balance as she stood up and planted her feet on my shoulders.

"Be sure not to breathe in the water or drink any."

Her hands let go of my fingers and she pushed off my shoulders to jump into the water, showboating a bit and doing a twirl in the air, her fiery copper hair spraying out everywhere around her. She was under the water for only a second and then emerged, wading in place.

I smiled down at her, "All right Ness! You're a natural!"

She pushed her wet hair out of her face and beamed at me, then looked over to Seth and started swimming towards him. Everyone on the beach started cheering for her, as did Seth, Leah, and I. Not only was she a natural, but she was fast and graceful as well- just like I knew she would be. She reached Seth and held onto his shoulders for a second to look around and find Leah, then swam towards her. I followed closely beside her the whole time, just in case she sucked in a mouthful of water and started coughing, and because I told her I would be.

Seth and Leah spread further apart and Nessie continued to swim back and forth between the two, a smile on her face the entire time. I knew she would soon get bored of just regular swimming, so I decided to let her have some fun and show off a little in the process.

"Wanna have some fun, Ness?"

"Yeah!" she shouted.

"Alright, come get on my shoulders again." She swam over and latched onto my neck, crawling up onto my shoulders. "I'm going to duck under the water with you, and you're going hold my hands and put your feet on my shoulders. I'll tap your hand with my finger three times to count to three, and then I'm going to stand up as fast as I can and launch you into the air. When I come up out of the water, you let go of my hands and jump off my shoulders. You can do whatever you want while you're in the air, just don't dive into the water, it's too shallow for that."

She bounced on my shoulders and patted her hands against my head, letting out a little squeal of excitement. "Yesss!" she hissed in satisfaction like she had earlier. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Let's do it!" she chanted.

"Okay, hold your breath, we're going under in three… two… one." I ducked under the water with her, waiting for her to stand on my shoulders and get situated before I started tapping her hand with my finger.

_One… two… three!_ I pushed off the seafloor as hard as I could and into the air. Nessie's knees bent and pushed off my shoulders just as my momentum reached its peak, sending her flying into the air. She twisted and twirled like a gymnast, shouting at the top of her lungs from the thrill of it and dropped back down into the water. The beach erupted in applause and cheers, which pleased Nessie to no end.

"Could we do it again, Jakey?" she asked politely, trying to contain her excitement. Her eyelashes batted at me and she looked at me with wide, innocent eyes. It was unbelievable how adorable she was, and ridiculous how powerless I was to her.

"Of course, kiddo," I answered happily. _I would do anything for you, Renesmee._

I felt my cheeks flood with heat after that last thought passed through my head. Judging by the way Edward was looking out here and watching his daughter, he had definitely heard me. I meant every word of it, but imprinting was personal to me, and it was hard to believe that someone could hear my every thought. I shrugged it off though, attending to the laughing angel climbing on my back.

I lost track of how long we stayed in the water, taking turns launching Nessie into the air and wrestling with Seth and Leah. It wasn't until our skin began to resemble prunes that Bella called Nessie in. Instead of riding my shoulders back in, she swam back, letting the waves catch her and push her towards the beach. She ran into Bella's waiting arms, where she was greeted with a towel and plenty of kisses.

"Did you have fun?" Bella asked with the towel draped over Nessie's head and rubbing the towel against her head to dry her hair.

"Tons!" I could hear the smile in her voice, and it made me smile myself, as well as Bella and Edward.

"She's incredible," Leah commented with a bit of awe in her tone. "The second she hit the water she looked like an Olympic swimmer."

Nessie giggled at Leah, then turned her attention back to her mom. "Jakey and Seth were too tall to really swim because they were able to stand up out there. That's why Leah and I were the only ones jumping around. Jake tried to let Seth jump off his shoulders, but Seth just belly flopped."

Bella knelt beside her and wrapped the towel around her shoulders to dry the rest of her off. "Those boys are silly, huh?"

"Yeah, but that's why I like them. Seth and Leah are very nice for playing with me, even though I'm just a kid."

"That's what friends are for, Ness. We weren't just trying to be nice, we actually really like playing with you," Leah said honestly.

Seth echoed her sentiments, "Yeah, why else would we go over to your house? To visit Jake?" he paused and laughed, "Yeah right, you're way cooler than Jake."

"Hey! Don't make fun of my Jakey," she complained.

It made my heart warm, seeing her come to my defense. She took the few steps between us where I was sitting on one of the blankets. I was nearly just as tall as her sitting down, just a few inches shorter. She threw her arms around my head and squeezed it, patting the top of it with one hand.

"I think you're cool, Jake." She withdrew her arms and then dropped down to make it look like she was going to whisper in my ear, using her hand to block her mouth from Seth and Leah, and pressing her other hand against my cheek opposite of them. _Don't tell them, but I like you the best, Jake._

I let out a laugh, and she joined me. If having her defend me from Seth's playful insult warmed my heart, then her admitting that I was her favorite melted it. I pulled her into my lap and hugged her tightly.

I leaned down to whisper in her ear like she had done to me, "Don't tell them either, but I like you the best too."

She hugged me back and kissed me on the cheek, nestling back into my lap as Charlie started the barbecue and everyone settled into easy conversation. I kissed the top of Nessie's head, and upon leaning back saw Bella grinning at me with Nessie in my lap. I smiled back and placed a hand over my heart, letting her know the depths of my gratitude.

I felt like I was walking on air at that point, a feeling which lasted throughout the rest of the day. I had to be not only the luckiest wolf, but one of the luckiest people on Earth. I had imprinted on the most amazing, beautiful, caring, and intelligent soul that this life had to offer. I hoped that I would be enough for her, that I could be whatever it was that she would someday need me to be. I took comfort in the fact that if imprinting worked as the legends say, then I was born to be whatever she needed. Only time would tell, and we had a lot of time ahead of us.

My dreams suddenly became unfocused and blurred, and seconds later disappeared altogether. I wanted to reach out for it and bring it back, but knew there was no saving it. I fought against the haze in my brain and struggled to pull myself back to reality. My eyes fluttered open and the soft morning light from the window found my eyes. I blinked sleepily a few times, stretched, and yawned simultaneously.

I had just awoken from my first dream in I couldn't remember how many years, and to make it better I had woke up next to the subject of my dream. I remembered my last thought in the dream was how lucky I was to have imprinted on somebody so special. Feeling her small, familiar frame in my arms with her panty-clad leg hitched over my hip, her heated center pressed against my leg only confirmed it; I was the luckiest son of a bitch on Earth.

I reached over to the nightstand and cracked open a bottle of water, trying to rehydrate myself to get rid of the small headache I felt. I was surprised I wasn't feeling like absolute shit; we drank a ton last night. My body felt a bit achy, probably from being in the same position for too long, but other than that I was surprised how well I was faring this morning. I could only hope that Nessie was feeling okay as well; I'd made her drink plenty of water once we stopped drinking at the club last night, and I'd made sure the nightstand at her side of the bed had water on it incase she woke up and was thirsty. I looked over to see the water I'd left her was empty, which was a good sign.

I looked down at the beautiful sleeping angel in my arms, noticing she still had on the same top she wore last night. The memories came back to me slowly, hazily, but before long I'd remembered that she would have been in her jeans too if I hadn't stripped them off of her. Then I recalled the favor I owed her and my cock stood at attention, ready to repay her. She had said "in the morning," if I recalled correctly, and I was sure that it was morning as I was sure my first name was Jacob. The timing worked out perfectly since Bella and Edward weren't here, I wasn't about to defy Edward when he specifically told me not to try anything under this roof.

_But what he doesn't know, won't hurt him._

My chest shook silently with mischievous laughter as I gingerly peeled myself away from her and down her body, beneath the sheets. Since her leg had been tossed over mine, her legs were now slightly parted with my absence. _This couldn't be any easier._ I let my fingers trail slowly up her thighs and over her panties to the elastic waistline, where I hooked my fingers in and slowly shimmied them down her legs and off her feet, leaving her bare before me. Her shirt had ridden up a bit in her sleep and the bottom of it now hugged around her taut stomach above her belly button.

Part of me was torn between waking her up first, the other half insisting that I just wake her with a nice surprise. It only took a glimpse at the apex of her thighs to make up my mind: a nice surprise. First wetting them in my mouth, I dropped two fingers to her entrance and dragged them upwards through her folds, finding my mark at the tiny nub at their peak. I pressed my thumb against it, softly at first, and began making small circles. Her breath hitched immediately, a soft, barely audible moan accompanying it. Even in her sleep, her body's reaction to me was instantaneous. I parted her folds with my fingers again, coating them in her juices and let them once again make their way to her clit.

The smell of her arousal invaded my nostrils and overpowered my senses, causing my mouth to salivate and my cock to harden. Deeming her ready for more, I parted her folds and leaned down, letting my tongue make a pass through them. I teased her entrance with the tip of my tongue, but decided to wait until she was awake before venturing any further there. Instead I pressed my tongue firmly against her clit, swiping it upwards and then in fast, circular motions. Her body squirmed under my touch and she let out a gasp as she awoke, her torso flying upwards as she startled awake.

I never removed my mouth from her. I just locked eyes with her from where I was, her eyes meeting mine for a mere second before she lie back down and arched her back, her hands finding their way into my hair.

"Oh my G- holy shit, Jake!" she mewled.

Her hips began to buck against my mouth in timing with the strokes of my tongue. I replaced my tongue with my thumb and pushed it through her folds to find her entrance again. Her arousal was flowing freely, coating my tongue and lips in its sweet honey flavor. I delved my tongue inside her, fucking her with my tongue for a moment. I slipped it out and wet my two fingers in my mouth again, giving me a chance to appreciate her taste for a second, then inserting them both slowly, pushing against the resistance of her body.

"_Ahh_. Jake… so good, baby," she panted out "_Ungh_, I'm gonna… come."

I growled against her, letting her know I wanted it. Sliding my hands beneath her to cup her perfectly round ass, I lifted her slightly off the bed and closed my lips around her clit. I sucked against her sensitive bundle, swirling my tongue around it in circles as I continued to thrust and curl my fingers inside her while her hips rolled and jerked against my fingers.

"Oh.. oh.. oh!" she rasped, her words coming out in time with the quick thrusts of my fingers.

Her body suddenly tensed and she stilled before crying out my name, a shudder ripping through her body that originated from her drenched pussy. She writhed against the sheets and fisted her hand into my hair, tugging slightly and spurring me on. I withdrew my fingers and laved my tongue upwards through her folds one last time, collecting as much of her sweet nectar as I could before giving her clit a final swirl.

I started my ascent up her body, kissing over her pubic bone where her trimmed patch of soft curls was located, upwards to her belly button, until finally meeting the material of her shirt. I pushed it up and over her arms as I continued to crawl up her body, tossing it over the side of the bed and lying on my side to watch her come down from her high.

Her breath came in sharp, quick pants and her hair was strewn about the bed from thrashing her head from side to side. With a single finger I pushed the hair that stuck to her forehead off her face and the strands on her cheeks behind her ears. I stroked her cheek with the back of my finger and smiled down at her, waiting patiently for her breathing to even out and her eyes to open. She hummed and took a couple slow, deep breaths before sighing and letting her eyes flutter open. Her eyes locked onto mine and I was immediately lost in their depths.

"Exactly what did I do to earn such a wonderful wake up call?" She smiled up at me and craned her neck to mold her lips to mine.

My cock throbbed when her tongue met mine, adding the taste of her mouth to the taste of her arousal that was already lingering on my tongue. I deepened the kiss, feeling ravenous with my need for her, and pressed my desire against her to make it's presence known. I answered her only when she pulled back from the kiss to breathe.

"As I recall, I owed you a favor from last night, and you told me to wait until morning." I shamelessly rocked my hips, grinding my cock against her hip. "Patience is something I'm unfamiliar with, unlike this beautiful pussy." I cupped her sex and stroked my thumb across her soft curls, the warmth radiating against my palm similar to an open flame.

She bit her lip and blushed, her eyes dropping to my cock which was still digging into her side. Her hand came down to dip beneath the elastic and brush along the length of it from base to tip. As her fingers reached the tip she gasped without warning and jerked her hand back in a flash, staring at me wide-eyed.

"Oh my God, my parents!" she whispered frantically. She tried rolling out from underneath me, but I refused to budge. "Jake! Don't just lay there, they're going to kill us!"

I pressed my body more firmly against hers and nudged her ear with my nose, "Relax, angel. They went out hunting with Alice and Jasper, and then were meeting with somebody this morning to get Seth and Nichole's new identities." I sucked her earlobe into my mouth and nibbled on it.

With a huge sigh, her body relaxed and she tried squirming away from my nibbling. I rolled back onto my side and propped myself up on my elbow, smiling triumphantly at her.

"I about jumped out of my skin," she confessed sheepishly.

"I'm sorry to make you-" I started to apologize, but she cut me off with a hungry, unexpected kiss.

Her hand slipped beneath the waistband, returning to my cock as she wrapped her hand around it firmly, gripping it like she would a handshake. She apparently agreed with me, because the next thing she did was begin to shake it up and down, just like a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Cock," she said in a sultry voice that made Mr. Cock twitch.

I laughed. She had only been awake for a few minutes and she was already being cute and playful. "Mr. Cock is very happy to meet you. Unfortunately he can't speak, so I'll have to translate for him."

"That's okay. I don't plan on doing much talking with him." She loosened her grip a little and stroked up and down, twisting her wrist once she reached the tip to rub her palm against the tip.

"Ohhh, fuck," I moaned, "He likes that. He says what he really wants to do is bury himself inside you though, and he wants to know if you'll let him." She giggled and brought her free hand to her face, cupping her chin and tapping her finger like she was thinking. "He wants me to tell you that he heard a rumor you were on birth control, and says he wouldn't need to wear anything."

I didn't know how long I could keep up with translating for my cock. Every one of my senses was distracted by her: I could still taste her arousal on my tongue, smell her arousal in the air, feel her hand around me, hear her sexy voice, and see her beautiful body completely bare beside me. I pulled my boxers down and stepped out of them, kicking them off the bed at the same time I struggled to peel my shirt off without trying to break Nessie's hold on me.

When I managed to pull the shirt over my head, she was now sitting up on her knees and stroking me continually. She must have been just as excited as I was about not having to use a condom. My mouth was salivating at the thought of feeling her walls clamp around me with no barrier between us to take away any sensation. I looked up to watch her face, trying to determine how she felt about it, but all I could see was focus and determination in the way her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes stayed locked on her hand that was pumping up and down.

"Last night you said you wanted me to be in charge?" she asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"Sure, hon-" I started to answer, but she cut me off.

"Yes or no only, Jake," she ordered, her voice both seductive and stern.

"Yes, Nessie."

I wanted to tell her just how much I wanted her to take charge. There wasn't anything I wanted more than for Nessie to thoroughly enjoy herself, by any means necessary, so I happily played along.

"Good. I want you to rest your back against the headboard."

I complied, scooting back slowly so I wouldn't slip from her hand, but even at the snail's pace I was going she didn't follow, and I consequently pulled free of her grasp. I frowned, but didn't voice my disappointment.

"Good boy. You're not to speak unless you're told to, understand?" Her smile was wicked, and I was happy to see her having fun with this.

I didn't fall for her trick. She didn't tell me to speak, so I didn't answer- not even a nod of my head.

"Oh, that's very good, Jake. Do you understand? You may answer."

"Yes, Nessie."

She crawled up my body, placing hot, open mouthed kisses on my chest and up to my throat and jaw. A shiver shot straight from my balls up my spine to my brain, making my whole body begin to tremble with anticipation. She hitched her leg over mine and situated herself on my thighs, still leaning over to trail kisses along my jaw and up to my ear. Her tongue flicked out and traced the shell of my ear before nipping at my earlobe.

"I can tell that you like this. Do you want to know why I think you like me ordering you around?" She dropped down a few inches to suck at the skin of my throat. "You may speak."

"Yes." I hardly recognized my own voice; it came out shaky and breathless.

She sat back up and started using her finger to outline the muscles on my chest. "You're the alpha; you answer to nobody. You're used to giving commands, not taking them. Except for right now. I'm your alpha aren't I, Jake? You may answer."

"Yes, Nessie."

"And you like me being your alpha, isn't that right?"

I remembered to wait for her to tell me to answer her, but just barely. I whimpered, yes… fucking whimpered. I couldn't take this teasing anymore.

She smirked at me and cupped my cheek with her hand. I leaned into the warmth of it automatically, letting her touch calm me a little. "You may answer."

I huffed out a breath, "Yes, Nessie. I fucking love it."

Her questions stopped for a moment then while she repositioned herself. She pressed her chest flush against mine and dragged her lower body across my thighs, pinning my cock between her folds against my stomach. I threw my head back and groaned, about to accept whatever punishment she would give me just so I could rock my hips into her warmth. Her hands came up to rest on my shoulders and she raised herself slightly, keeping my erection pinned against my stomach and still between her folds, spreading moisture along my length. My breathing became erratic, and I was only able to suck in a gasp when I tried to collect myself and take a deep breath.

"Tell me what you want, Jake," she whispered, her tone lustful.

"I want to be inside of you," I panted. "I want you to have your way with me, anyway you'd like."

"_Mmm_, well then," she trailed off, dropping her hand between us and gripping my throbbing cock. I braced myself, refusing to let myself believe she was about to end this torture so I didn't get my hopes up. "I think that's what I'll do."

She lifted her body slowly, running only the tip of my penis through her folds this time, and positioned me at her entrance. Her hand on my shoulder dug into my flesh as she lowered herself around me. She closed her eyes and her brows pinched together as her body took me in. I wanted to cry out as soon as my tip entered her; the sensation of being inside her with nothing between us was so much more intense than I remembered. The last and only time I hadn't used a condom with her I had been focused on her pleasure. Since I was too stupid to remember to bring a condom, I thought it was only fair that I hold back and not make the situation any riskier than it already was.

When I was nearly halfway in and the resistance her body was offering became too much, she huffed and raised herself off of me to lower herself again and allow her body the time it needed to stretch. Since she was a half human, her body was quick to adapt, but because she was also half vampire, it was naturally unyielding. I lowered my hand to where we connected and circled her clit with my thumb, hoping it would help coax her body to respond the way she wanted it to. Her walls simultaneously clamped down on me and stretched to receive the rest of me. Using my shoulders for leverage, she pushed against them at the same time she rolled her hips. She threw her head back as her body slumped forward against mine when I was fully sheathed inside her.

Without raising her body off me, she rolled her hips again, bending my cock deep inside her. I bit the insides of my cheek to prevent myself from moaning out everything I wanted to say. She hadn't given me permission to speak. Unfortunately, I couldn't help the strangled whimper that escaped my throat.

Her head lolled forward, her sparkling irises boring into mine, and she wrapped her arms around my neck to raise begin raising herself. "I want to hear you, baby. I want to hear what I do to you."

"Oh fuck, Nessie. It's unreal. You're so hot and wet." I dropped my head down against her shoulder, sucking and licking her skin just to feel its smooth texture on my tongue. "I fucking _hate_ condoms now," I growled against her skin.

She pushed herself down against me, taking me back in. I threw my head back and closed my eyes, grunting like an animal.

"I want to see your eyes, Jake." I did as she said, forcing them open. "I want to watch you while I fuck you."

I let her set the pace as she pleased. She started slowly and sensually, each movement between us both calculated and full of purpose, which suited me just fine- I wanted this to last as long as possible. My thumb returned to her clit, teasing her bundle of nerves with small, quick circles. A shudder pulsed through her body, and like pouring gas on an open flame, she ignited.

Her hips gyrated aggressively and I used my hand on her hip to thrust into her. She gave me a fierce look, as if rocking my hips into her was a challenge to her authority and slammed down onto me. I grit my teeth and hissed, forcing my eyes to stay open. The alpha in me was begging me to respond, to take charge and show her who was boss. I swallowed thickly, trying to both keep him down and focus on Nessie so I didn't lose myself and give into temptation too quickly.

She knew me too well though, and saw the conflict raging in me. She slowed down momentarily and ran her fingers across my cheek and up to my temple to relax me, continuing to rise and fall around me. "Jake," she whispered softly, soothingly.

It only took my name from her lips to bring me back and shove the alpha down. I touched my forehead to hers, nudging her nose with mine. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Her lips latched onto mine, kissing me deeply and rolling her hips. "I want you to fuck me, Jake," she said against my lips.

My body responded to her words before my brain even comprehended and registered them. I leaned forward off the headboard and used the momentum to roll us, never breaking my rhythm. I drove my hips into her and dropped my head down to her breast, sucking her nipple into my mouth. Her back arched and I felt her feet sliding up the back of my thighs until they reached my lower back and she crossed her ankles to lock them together. I refused to pull out very far before slamming back into her again; I was enjoying being inside her like this too much and I wanted to cherish every second of it.

We went back and forth, rocking and rolling our hips and exchanging heated kisses. I alternated between tasting her mouth when we kissed and tasting her body, placing open mouthed kisses along every inch of skin I could reach. She writhed and moaned beneath me and her ankles dug into my back each time I thrust into her to pull me even deeper inside. Each movement of my hips was matched with one of her own. My grunts and moans soon matched hers, the pressure in my lower stomach expanding quickly.

"So good, Jake," she breathed in my ear, her hot, shaky breath washing across my face. She bucked her hips in timing with my thrusts, pounding into me to increase our tempo. "Harder," she hissed as I tugged on her nipple with my lips.

I released her nipple from my mouth and leaned back, readjusting my angle within her. I gripped her hips tightly and used my hold to pull her down onto my cock when I drove into her. She cried out in ecstasy and swirled her hips, eliciting a frenzied growl from me. Her walls gradually tightened more and more with each thrust, signaling how close she was to climaxing.

"I can feel how close you are. You're so fucking _tight_," I grunted, emphasizing the word by burying myself slowly within her, letting her walls constrict around me.

She whimpered and thrashed her head from side to side, digging her ankles into my lower back. I decided I wanted to make our first _real_ time together like this memorable and try something new. Wrapping my arms around her back, I ducked my shoulder and rolled in the direction I was leaning, momentarily putting her on top before I used the momentum to roll us once more. The second sent us over the side of the bed, but I planted my feet on the floor and stood, holding her up by firmly gripping her ass. She gasped in surprise as I righted myself and she threw her arms around my neck when she began sliding down my body, which gave her leverage and helped support her weight.

I leaned forward a bit to give myself room to plow into her. This new position allowed me to thrust into her and let her raise and lower herself onto me, and since we were in a standing position gravity naturally added extra force to each movement. The most prevalent sound in the room was the sound of our skin coming together and making a slapping noise from the force of impact as we joined our bodies. Her heart was thundering in her chest at a rate which matched my labored breathing. It was easy to hold her up like this physically- I could hold her for hours and my muscles wouldn't ache. But holding her like _this_ was so much more mentally demanding. Feeling the perfect, round curve of her backside in each of my hands and being surrounded by her tight, warm pussy was making my head dizzy. My knees wanted to buckle, my eyes yearned to close, and my cock ached for release.

"_Ahh_… oh, Jake… oh my God," she gasped between thrusts. Her eyes closed and dug her nails into my back, crying out, "I'm gonna come!"

"Me too," I groaned and dropped my head to her shoulder, turning my face to suck and nip at her throat. "I want you to fucking bite me, Ness. Show me who's in charge."

On my next thrust into her I buried myself to the hilt and experimentally bucked my hips forward so my pubic bone was pressing against her clit. Her eyes widened a bit and she grinded against me, seeking out more friction. Sensing how close she was, I picked up my pace and bucked my hips in abandon to drive her over the edge. The pressure in my stomach wound tighter and tighter as I grit my teeth to abate my own orgasm, opting to satisfy her first.

I couldn't hold back any longer, and I knew she was at the cusp of her orgasm, just needing a little push to send her over the edge. I racked my brain, quickly flashing through the catalogue of memories in my mind. _Here goes nothing,_ I thought to myself and tilted my head to slide into the crook of her neck and placed an open mouthed kiss against her skin there. While thrusting into her, I dug my teeth into her skin hard enough to take her by surprise but not break the skin.

Her entire body tensed before she cried out incoherently as her orgasm hit her. As the first shudders ripped through her body she found my throat that was exposed from tilting my head and sunk her teeth in. The sensation of her piercing my skin was what did me in. I felt her throat constrict and pull my blood into her body, making her orgasm even more intense and subsequently causing her walls to clamp down on me even harder. The thought of knowing that she was giving into her instincts coupled with the exhilarating feeling of her biting me and hugging me so tightly had my body feeling like it was on fire.

I roared into her neck as the tension in my stomach exploded, my hips continuing to plow into her through my orgasm. My body pulsed and quaked as I gave her everything I had to give, my cock sliding easily inside her during my last few thrusts with my release coating her insides. I unclenched my jaw, removing my teeth from her skin and slid into her a few times after that just because I loved the feeling so much.

I stumbled toward the bed and spun to collapse on my back against the mattress. Nessie's teeth were still lodged in my throat, making it impossible to look down into her face. With another pull of her throat, she swallowed with a groan. Her mouth left my throat and she tucked her forehead into the dip of my shoulder. I laid there patiently, stroking her cheek with one hand and rubbing her back with the other while I waited for her to come back to me. She always needed a minute to recompose herself anytime she bit me, probably to reign the bloodlust in.

She drew in a deep breath against my shoulder and rolled over onto her back, making me slide out of her. We lay next to each other with our heads turned to look at each other and our sides pressed together as our breathing evened out. She reached down to gather up my hand, intertwining our fingers and bringing our joined hands to her face to kiss the back of my hand. Her eyes sparkled with happiness and her smile was breathtaking.

"That was incredible, Ness." I pulled our hands from her mouth to mine, skimming my nose along the skin at the inside of her wrist, breathing in her scent. "Feel free to take charge anytime you'd like. That was sexy as hell."

"Mmm," she hummed, twisting her body to lie her head on my chest. "I think I like it better when you're in charge."

"That's too bad. I like it when you take the lead." I slid my arm under her and pulled her closer so her chest was pressed flush against my side then rested my hand on her hip, letting the pad of my thumb rub her smooth skin.

She sighed contentedly and laid her arm on my torso, her elbow on my abs and her fingers playing with the small patch of chest hairs I had. "You're too good at following directions. I was hoping I would be able to punish you," she said matter-of-factly and then placed a kiss over my heart.

That small gesture nearly made my eyes well up with happy tears. She had done it a few times before, just as I had done it to her. I had to assume she meant all the same things that I did anytime I did it. It meant a lot of things, to me at least, all at once; thank you, you're welcome, I love you, I accept you. I craned my neck off the bed to kiss the top of her head, offering her my own silent, multi-meaning gesture.

I reached for the box of tissue on the nightstand as well as a bottle of water. Just like my erection, my headache was starting to wane, but now that I wasn't focused on pleasing myself I couldn't help but notice the dull throbbing of my headache. I took a drink of water and handed it to Nessie, who drank some for herself while I used a couple tissue to clean myself off. I placed the box down next to her.

"Thanks, but I'm going to have to shower to clean up." She pushed the box back towards me and I set it back on the nightstand.

"Oh… right. For a second I forgot we didn't use a condom."

She tilted her head up to look at me and her hand crawled up my chest to stroke along my jaw. "Did you like it? Not having to use one?"

I had to laugh. "Ness, you have _no_ idea. How do I explain it? It's like the difference between a filet mignon and chicken."

Her nose crinkled at my comparison, making her look adorable. She hated chicken because she claimed it tasted like chewy cardboard that was seasoned to cover up the awful taste. "Really? Is it that different using one?"

"Hmm, maybe that wasn't the best comparison," I clarified. Her nose was still scrunched up and I couldn't resist leaning down to kiss the tip of it. "The feeling of not using one is… I'm drawing a blank here, I'm not sure I could use a strong enough word to explain it. But being with you at all is heavenly. It's not just the feeling of me being inside you that I love; I love making you feel good, feeling your naked body against mine, and hearing you moan or cry out. I would happily use a condom in a heartbeat if it meant the difference of being intimate with you or not." I leaned down and kissed her, running my tongue along her satin lips. "If you're asking about the difference my cock feels, it's chicken and filet mignon, but if you're asking about how I feel, there's no difference at all."

I repositioned us on the bed, pulling her with me to lie on the pillows and draw the sheet up over our bodies. "I'm sorry about waking you earlier. I know I should have given you time to sleep off all the alcohol if you're feeling bad at all.

"Don't apologize for that. You're more than welcome to wake me up like that anytime you'd like to," she giggled. "Although I think I owe you one now."

There was a quick knock at the door, startling the two of us.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"It's Seth. Sorry, didn't meant to bother you. Can I come in?"

"No," I answered back immediately, hopping out of bed to throw on some clothes quickly. "Hang on a sec." I settled for just my boxers and my shirt. I took a quick glance back at Nessie to make sure she had pulled the sheet up over her before I opened the door and stepped out.

"Hey man, sorry." He scratched the back of his head, standing awkwardly. "I'm feeling a little out of it this morning so I'm heading out for a run, just wanted to see if you wanted to come."

"Just a sec, let me make sure Ness hasn't planned anything." I stepped back into the room, closed the door and trotted over to the bed.

"What did Seth want?" she asked curiously.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead before leaning down beside the bed next to her, holding her hand. "He wants to go for a run, but I wanted to make sure you didn't have any sort of plans for the day. I'd much rather spend time with you."

She shook her head and smiled, "I don't have any plans. You should go with him, you two haven't gone since we were up in Alaska. That will give me a chance to hop in the shower then. I haven't even unpacked all my stuff yet, either."

"You sure? I can help you. Both in and out of the shower," I said suggestively, raising my eyebrows.

She smacked my chest playfully, "Go for a run." She slid out of bed and stood beside me, tugging me up by my hand. She stood on her toes and kissed me. "Have fun."

**RPOV**

I gave Jake a quick kiss goodbye and hopped into the shower. I let the events of the previous night replay in my mind while I did, smiling and laughing to myself. I wondered what prompted Seth and Nichole to decide not to go and visit their family this morning, but I was glad that they decided to stay. I remembered that I hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye to them last night since I fell asleep on the ride back. I also had to wonder how Nichole felt this morning; I had a dull aching in the front of my head, presumably from the excess alcohol I'd drank last night- I could only assume she did too, if not worse.

I stood under the hot stream of water for a few extra minutes, letting the warmth seep into my muscles and relax me. Anytime that I would bite Jake and drink any of his blood, I'd always have a bit of an adrenaline rush. I could feel his blood coursing throughout my body, making my muscles tingle as my body absorbed it. Only after I'd drained the hot water tank of its contents, I stepped out of the shower and dried off. I took my time dressing, trying to kill as much time as I could so I wouldn't be sitting around and bored while I waited for Jake to return.

It had been so long since I'd been without Jake's company and had nothing to do. When we were in Alaska and he would go for a run with Seth, I'd always had plenty of schoolwork to keep me occupied. Now that I wasn't attending college, I had to come up with something to do in his absence. I tried to recall what I'd done before we started our relationship, but I wasn't remotely interested in doing any of those activities. Not only did they sound unappealing, but I didn't want to remind myself that there had once been a time when I had hurt Jake so badly that he considered leaving. I had to take in a few deep breaths to relax myself, my heart clenching in my chest at the thought of him moving away. I still felt terrible for putting him through months of hell, and I suspect that I always would. That was alright with me though, it was only fair that I suffer some amount of pain and regret.

I decided that I would go and find Nichole after I got dressed. I'm sure she was missing Seth like I was missing Jake, and thought it would be a good way to kill some time by being lonely together. I put on my favorite pair of jean shorts and wore Jake's undershirt from the night before. It was a tighter fitting shirt, but was still enormous on me. I wore it anyways because it smelled like him. I tied the bottom of the shirt into a knot to make it fit better and so it wouldn't hang down past my shorts to make it look like I was naked underneath the shirt.

I bound down the steps two at a time and crossed the living room towards the guest room at the far side of the house. I could hear Nichole calling out for something as I strolled past the couches in the living room.

"Seth," her voice called hoarsely. I winced at the sound of her voice; it sounded tired and _miserable_. She called out for him again after a couple seconds, and I could hear her groaning from outside the door to their room.

I knocked on the door, "Nichole? It's Nessie. Can I come in?"

"Please," she croaked out.

I stepped inside the room tentatively, not sure what to expect with her voice sounding so rough. Their bed was empty, so I stepped around to look inside the bathroom. I found her sitting hunched over the toilet, one hand gripping the rim and the other holding her hair back. With the exception of a pair of socks, she was completely naked. I could see the hair on the back of her neck clinging to her skin from sweat. I flipped on the light switch, assuming she would need the light.

"Ah! The lights! Turn them off!" she hissed, throwing her arm over her eyes and resting her forehead against the porcelain.

I did as she asked and shut them off. "Aw, Nichole," I cooed, feeling terrible for her. I sat next to her and rubbed her back soothingly. "Are you okay?"

She removed her arm from her eyes and slid it under her head, still keeping it rested against the toilet. She shook her head against her forearm. "Can you get Seth?"

"He went out for a run with Jake. He didn't tell you?"

"I don't know. I remember he woke me up but my head hurt and I didn't really listen to what he was saying." She drew in a deep breath and groaned again, "I've got a massive headache. I feel like shit."

She didn't look very well. Her face was pale, and her normally peachy skin was drained of it's color.

"I'm so sorry." I didn't know what else to say. She shivered from head to toe. "Are you cold?"

"I get hot and cold on and off. I had to take my clothes off, I was sweating too much."

"Hang on," I said, patting her back. I went and fetched a thin blanket and draped it over her shoulders.

"Thanks," she whispered, clutching it around her shoulders.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

She held her finger up to me, indicating she needed a second. She then sat up and leaned over the toilet, her whole body lurching forward as she vomited.

I reached out and pulled her hair back, rubbing her back with the other. It was hard to sit there and watch her get sick, but I held my breath, determined to help her in whatever way I could. I tried to gauge her temperature by putting my hand on her forehead. It felt a bit hotter than normal, but I wasn't sure if she was just feeling hot like she said she had been.

"Water," she croaked out, tossing the blanket off of her and then vomiting again.

"Okay, I'll be right back." I sprint at full speed into the kitchen, filling up a glass of ice water and grabbing a bottle of Gatorade out of the fridge. I opened up one of the kitchen drawers and grabbed a dish towel, wetting it with cold water under the sink. I sprint back to her side as quickly as I could without spilling the water and held it out to her. She had the blanket around her shoulders again, even though there was sweat on her forehead.

She gulped the water down all at once while I wrapped the wet towel around her neck. I set the Gatorade down next to her knee and took the empty glass from her. I opened up their medicine cabinet and retrieved a couple painkillers, remembering that Jake had told me they helped with headaches. I offered her the pills and twisted the cap off the Gatorade, handing them both to her. She swallowed them down quickly, but less than a minute later she leaned back over the toilet and got sick again, expelling all the water she had just drank. I knew that was a bad sign, if she wasn't able to keep water down. She was dehydrated and needed to get fluids in her system, but her stomach was too unsettled right now and wouldn't let her keep anything down.

I pulled her shoulders back so she wasn't directly over the toilet and reached over her to flush it so she wasn't leaning over a nasty bowl. "Nichole? I'm going to get Carlisle. I'll grab you a bathrobe to put on first, okay?"

"'Kay," she mumbled.

I ran to her closet, searching for a bath robe or something similar that would be easy to put on. I didn't find anything suitable though. Instead, I grabbed one of Seth's shirts from the floor and grabbed her a clean pair of panties to put on. I brought them back into the bathroom and helped her stand to put them on.

"Okay, sit tight. I'll be right back with Carlisle."

I called his name from the living room, knowing he would hear me as long as he was inside the house.

He appeared at the top of the steps holding a book, sliding a book marker into place and shutting it. "What is it, Renesmee?"

I explained Nichole's situation to him, as well as a brief overview of the night before so he understood why she was feeling sick. I told him that I'd tried to give her water but she wasn't able to stomach it.

"Could you bring her to the den upstairs?" he asked hesitantly, unsure of if she was in any condition to move. "I'll get an I.V. drip prepared for her. That will allow her to get fluids without having to drink anything. If she's in too bad of shape though, I could set it up in their room, but it will take some time to disassemble it and move it downstairs."

"She should be okay. I'll bring her up."

I went back to Nichole's side and told her we were going upstairs so Carlisle could help her. I didn't want to scare her by telling her he was going to stick a needle in her arm, just incase she hated needles as much as I did.

"I need to be near a toilet," she warned. "And could you turn the lights off in the room? The light hurts."

"I'll bring you a bowl or trashcan that you could use, so don't worry about that. We can cover your eyes up with the towel." I patted the towel on the back of her neck, which had already become room temperature. "I'm going to carry you, okay? Unless you want to walk yourself," I offered. She shook her head, so I picked her up carefully and carried her like Jake always carried me, gently resting her head against my shoulder. "Close your eyes, I'm going to go fast and I don't want you to get dizzy." Her eyes fluttered closed and I noticed her jaw tensed up. "Hey," I said softly, "Just relax, there's nothing to worry about."

Her face smoothed out and she opened her eyes, looking straight into mine. "Thank you, Nessie." She continued staring at me until I reminded her to close her eyes. She laughed weakly and closed her eyes again, nodding her head.

I sprinted upstairs as fast as I could without jostling her too much and being careful enough not to hit her head or feet on anything. I placed her down on the sofa that Carlisle was setting up next to and folded the damp towel to drape it across her face and cover her eyes. I grabbed the trashcan in the corner of the room and set it down next to her.

Carlisle hooked her up to the I.V. and looked her over. He asked what I'd done for her, if anything, so far. I told him I'd given her some aspirin but wasn't sure if it did any good because she vomited right afterwards. He fished around in his bag and pulled some out, handing them to Nichole. He instructed her to take them in about a half hour to give the I.V. time to replenish her fluids and allow her stomach to settle. He didn't want her to dehydrate herself any further in case she vomited again once she took them.

I sat beside her on the ground and held her hand to keep her company, trying to keep her distracted with conversation. Fifteen minutes after Carlisle had hooked her up, she was already beginning to look better. Her color was starting to come back gradually, she was becoming more talkative, and her voice didn't sound so hoarse and miserable. Carlisle left us by ourselves, letting us know he would be back to check on her in a half hour and to call him if we needed him for anything.

"I should thank you for last night," I said quietly to her, not wanting anyone to overhear our conversation.

"For what?" She turned her head in my direction but the towel was still covering her eyes.

"For getting Jake and I to open up about… everything." I was glad she couldn't see me so I wouldn't have to hide my blush.

"You shouldn't be thanking me for that, you did that all by yourselves. I was just being nosy."

"Well thank you for being nosy. It umm," I hesitated, wondering how to phrase my gratitude. "Well let's just say it was worth it." I had to laugh a little then, still feeling giddy from earlier this morning. I wanted to be woken up like that every morning.

She straightened out her slumped posture and sat up against the arm of the couch, tentatively peeling the towel off her eyes to look at me. She hesitated to open her eyes all the way, slowly opening them incase it was too bright. I could see she was straining to keep her eyes open, but she was smiling at me.

"Oh really? Tell me _all_ about it," she said smugly. She squinted her eyes so tightly that it was hard to tell if they were actually open.

"Don't be stupid, lie back down and cover your eyes. I can tell you're only making it hard on yourself. You don't need your eyes to hear this." I took the towel from her hands and placed it back over here eyes after she laid her head back.

"I like being able to see when you blush though. Your funny when you blush. It's cute."

I blushed, go figure. "Well then you should definitely keep your eyes closed. I don't need you laughing at me every couple seconds."

"Every couple seconds, huh? That good?" She smirked again and patted my arm.

"The absolute best," I giggled.

"Well?"

"I guess I should start with last night. When we were talking about what turned us on, I had gotten pretty worked up just thinking about everything. So when you went to the bathroom, and Seth went with you…," I trailed off.

She gasped, "In the club? And that fast?"

"Not exactly. Just a blowjob." I blushed again, feeling a little strange admitting to it. Why was it so much easier to talk about all of this last night? _Oh right, the alcohol_.

She began laughing loudly at me until she sucked in a sharp breath and brought her hands to her temples, rubbing at her head like it ached. "Remind me not to laugh. But wow, go Nessie. I'd have been too scared I'd get caught."

I kneeled behind her and leaned over the arm of the couch and replaced her hands, working small circles against her temples. "That kind of turned me on even more, if I'm being honest."

She moaned softly, "That feels good, thanks." She went silent for a minute then, lost in her thoughts. "Yeah I guess that would make things a little more exciting. I've just never had the courage to take the risk. God knows Seth has tried a hundred times though." It didn't escape my attention that she frowned after she mentioned Seth.

"They'll be back soon," I told her.

"I know. It's not that. I just remembered that he was supposed to make me some of those sweet potatoes for breakfast, and I'm still upset that I left them at the restaurant last night."

I gasped, remembering that she had invited me to eat breakfast with them. "You're right!" I squealed with excitement. "I totally forgot about that."

"I know. I can't fucking wait. I could so go for some food right now. But anyways, go on with your story. What happened this morning?"

"Right. So Jake was supposed to return the favor once we got home, but I fell asleep in the limo maybe fifteen minutes after you did. He tried to wake me up when we got home but he had already put me in my bed and I couldn't wake up for the life of me." I pushed hair off of her forehead and behind her ear, stalling for a moment while I worded out how to tell her about this morning. "I woke up this morning to Jake's tongue on me. Best wake up call ever."

She giggled and smiled knowingly. "Was that the first time?"

"Yeah," I replied, a smirk of my own finding its way to my lips.

"That's Seth's favorite way to wake me up. I swear he acts like he's found the end of the rainbow and there's a pot of gold between my legs."

I laughed and nodded in agreement, "Jake can be a bit… obsessive. Those two are so alike sometimes it's scary."

"I don't really understand their fascination. I think they're a hell of a lot more fascinating than I am. I could marvel at his naked body all day. It's fucking hot to watch his body react when he's turned on. They're the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome." She blew out a deep breath out her nose and her lips settled into the start of a frown. "Seth is a marvelous specimen, and I'm just _me_; potty-mouthed and average looking. I'm really not all that girly either, other than liking to design clothes. Sure I wear dresses, but I've got the personality of a tomboy."

"I don't know Nichole," I said and reached over her head and skimmed my hand across the side of her breast, "These seem _pretty_ girly to me. And don't you _dare_ call yourself average." I pressed my palm to her cheek on my way back up to her temples, _You. Are. Beautiful_, I punctuated each word to express my sincerity. I went ahead and showed her various times that I'd admired her beauty. She peeled the towel off her eyes once I finished, her eyes not struggling to stay open as they bore into mine.

"And what does it matter if your personality doesn't conform to a stereotypical girl? Who the hell wants to be just another sheep in the flock? I'm sure Seth agrees with me, and he loves you that much more because you just be yourself. Look at me for crying out loud, I spent my entire childhood around Jake and his pack, trying to fit in and be one of the guys, and I still do. The only time I wear a dress is when I'm going out, otherwise I'm dressing for comfort and I hardly ever wear make-up. I grew up sitting around and listening to heavy metal, laughing every time they would fart.

"That's because farts are funny, Ness," she giggled.

I laughed and nodded, I still found them funny. It was just so immature that it was hilarious, as long as I didn't catch a whiff of it. I looked at her seriously then, letting the tone of my voice match the look on my face. "Don't talk about yourself like that. I don't know what's come over you, but I don't like it. Let me ask you something. You don't consider yourself girly because you do some things that some people don't expect, right?" She nodded. "Does it make Rosalie less girly because she works on cars?"

"No."

"Is my dad less manly because he likes poetry? Or my mom less feminine because she doesn't like getting her nails done?"

"No, and no."

"So does it make Seth less manly because he likes to cook?"

"No!" she nearly shouted. "I love that he can cook."

"So why would you assume that anyone sees you as less feminine because you cuss or have a dirty sense of humor? I'd say that the reasons you view yourself as less girly pale in comparison to the others."

"Okay, I see your point," she sighed. "Thanks, Ness."

"You're one of the only people I've ever forged a real friendship with. Of course there is Jake and his pack, but I grew up around them; they've been in my life since I was born, they're practically family. I never had the opportunity to have friends while I was growing up, there was no possible way to hide how fast I grew, and it was more important to keep my families secret." I let out a sigh, remembering how difficult it was sometimes to be so different. "I'm glad to have you in my life. You're an amazing person, Nichole, and an amazing friend. I wouldn't want to spend so much time with you if you weren't."

"You're a great friend too, Nessie," she laugh-sighed, motioning to the needle in her arm. "Thanks for helping me this morning. I felt like death."

"How are you feeling now?"

"Still groggy, but a hundred times better than when you found me. My headache is starting to die down a little, at least, and my stomach isn't twisted into knots."

I handed her the remote for the television off of the table by the couch and went back to massaging her temples. We sat and watched the news for a while, until it got too depressing to watch and changed it to a cooking show. I would ask her about certain foods that were being prepared that I had yet to try, and she would comment on dishes that Seth had made for her before. Carlisle came back in to check on her and let her know it was okay to take the aspirin as long as her stomach felt calm. I fetched her Gatorade from earlier and joined her on the couch, sitting at the end of the sofa with her feet propped in my lap.

I heard Seth and Jake approaching the house long before Nichole would, and did my best not to give their impending arrival away. Her head shot up when she heard footsteps ascending the stairs and she looked to me for confirmation that it was Seth. I nodded and smiled, but reminded her to stay still so the needle didn't slip out.

She decided to call out to him, "Seth?"

The steps in the hallway picked up their pace to a jog and seconds later Seth was peeking his head inside the door. Nichole beamed at him and reached out her free arm towards him, wiggling her fingers. He smiled widely at her for the briefest of seconds until he noticed the needle in her arm and his face transformed into one of sheer panic.

"Oh my God, Nichole, are you okay?" Seth rushed to her side, dropping to his knees beside the sofa and staring down at her with wide eyes. His hand reached out to meet her hand and weave their fingers together while he leaned down and kissed her. "What happen? Are you okay?"

"Just a bad hangover," she explained with a huff.

"Fuck me, I am so sorry." Seth dropped his head to rest gently against her stomach, his head turned to face her. "I wouldn't have left you this morning. I should have known something was wrong."

She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled down at him, "Don't be silly, you couldn't have known. I'm fine Seth, really. Nessie took care of me, and Carlisle has been checking up on me."

He lifted his head and turned to face me, "Thank you, Ness." His voice was shaky but sincere. He leaned forward on his knees and pulled me in for a hug over Nichole's legs, being careful not to crush them between us.

"No need to thank me, you and Nichole would have done the same for me or Jake." Speaking of Jake had me wondering where he was, since I had heard him come in with Seth. I hoped he wasn't looking for me and getting worried he couldn't find me. "Where is Jake by the way?"

"He told me he was hopping in the shower. He mentioned something about wanting to smell good." He smirked at me and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I ignored his jibe and turned the tables on him, "Well then shouldn't you have taken a shower too?" I pinched my nose shut and waved my hand in front of my face like I was batting away an offensive odor.

Nichole nudged her foot against me, "Hey, no picking on my man. He happens to smell wonderful, thank you very much. I'd rather he didn't take a shower without me anyways." She pulled him by the hand up to her face and kissed him. When she pulled back from the kiss she ran her fingers through his hair, pushing his hair off his forehead. "Are you still planning to make me breakfast this morning?"

"You bet. We didn't have any sweet potatoes here though, so Esme offered to go and get some. She got home just as Jake and I did. Are you hungry now? I can go start on it."

She nodded, "I'm starving. I don't know how long I have to stay hooked up to this thing though." They both looked to me like I would have an answer for them.

I shrugged, "Carlisle is the doctor, not me. I'll go and get him."

Just as I went to stand up, Carlisle walked in through the door. "I couldn't help but overhear you, I was just down the hall in my study." He checked the levels of the fluid in the bag to measure how much her body had absorbed and then gave her one last check-up. "If you're feeling well enough you're free to go. Just be sure to drink plenty of fluids throughout the day, as long as it's not alcohol." A grin broke out on his face at their reaction.

"My stomach feels queasy just thinking about drinking," Nichole groaned and shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

Carlisle made quick work of disconnecting her from the I.V. A small trickle of blood came out as he extracted the needle. I sucked in a sharp breath by mistake at the sight of it, my mouth salivating as its scent traveled up my nose and down my throat. In hindsight, it was a terrible mistake to have drank from Jake this morning. With human blood already flowing through my system, my willpower to resist the temptation was significantly weakened. Her blood smelled sweet and rich, and though it paled in comparison to Jake's, it still appealed to me. Seth glanced at me with wide eyes, his jaw tensed, and reached his hands out to pull Nichole closer to him. I closed my eyes and held my breath, forcing my body to stay frozen with the exception of my legs.

I stood from the couch and without another breath or spoken word, I ran to my room. I yelled in frustration when the window initially refused to budge because the lock was still secured. The fresh air did wonders for me, clearing my head of the lingering traces of blood. I sat on the window sill continuously taking in deep breaths.

I sensed Jake's presence coming into the room, but I was so upset with myself that I couldn't form words. Thankfully none were needed, and Jake offered none to me, choosing to do what he did best and let his actions speak for him. He sat behind me and pulled me into his embrace, wrapping his arms around me and placing his hands over my belly, making random patterns with his finger. His presence calmed me, his familiar warmth and touch relaxing me. I basked in his scent, letting it drown my senses to forget all about the sweet fragrance of Nichole's blood. He smelled clean and fresh after his shower, but it did nothing to mask the scent of _him_.

I turned a bit in his arms, skimming my nose along his bicep and inhaling through my nose. His other arm shifted and he brought his hand up to push strands of my hair behind my ear, placing a kiss on the exposed skin beneath it, sending a shiver throughout my whole body. I sighed and melted back into his arms, repositioning myself in his lap and lolling my head back to rest against his shoulder and losing myself in my thoughts.

As much as I loved the vampire side of myself, and the things that it allowed me to do compared to a normal human, the bloodlust that came with it was both frightening and irritating. The pro's of being partially vampire certainly seemed to outweigh the con's, though. I was stronger, faster, tougher, and I was able to smell, see, and hear much better than humans. It made me impervious to sickness and disease, except for hangovers, and unlike the rest of my family, my body was capable of change and didn't shine in the sun, restricting me to live a mostly secretive lifestyle. I had grown to embrace everything that was different about me, both the good and the bad. But even though I was half-human and was repulsed by the thought of drinking from humans, I still struggled with the temptation it brought forth.

My whole life I was taught to cherish human life and to resist the call of blood that naturally appealed to me, and while I had never given into my baser instincts, I still sometimes struggled with resisting. The reason I was so upset about losing my cool today wasn't because I struggled to reign myself in, because I was able to stay focused enough to know that I needed to get out of there. It was because the person that I considered a food source was my best friend. It didn't matter to me that the thought of her as prey only lasted a split second; what did matter was that I thought it at all. All the other times it had been people I didn't know, so it wasn't quite so personal- I would still be upset with myself, but I would get over it quickly.

We sat there like that in silence for a while, staring out the window at the landscape surrounding the home. I was beginning to feel stiff from lack of movement, but I didn't care. It was too comforting and relaxing in his embrace to want to move. The only time I moved was when Jake did, readjusting his body to get more comfortable. I continued to mull over everything in my head, finding comfort and peace in Jake's arms.

A quiet knock at my door startled the both of us. I had been too deep in thought and wrapped up in Jake to hear anyone approaching the door.

"Nessie?" Nichole called out softly.

"Yeah?" I answered, a bit hesitant. I wasn't sure if she would be offended about my lapse in control or my abrupt departure.

She opened the door just a foot, poking her head in and smiling warmly at me. Her hair was damp, which meant she had showered. It made me feel even worse, knowing she had probably showered to make sure she didn't have any traces of blood on her.

"Seth said breakfast is about to be ready, if you're still interested in joining us. You too, Jake."

"Thanks."

"You're not mad at me, are you? I didn't mean to-" she started to say, but I interrupted her.

"No!" I nearly shouted. I gave Jake a quick kiss on the cheek and crossed the room towards Nichole. "You didn't do anything wrong, Nichole. I just… had a hard time keeping myself in check. I should be the one apologizing to you."

"Pssh," she dismissed my apology, acting completely disinterested in hearing it. "A vampire… or half-vampire, apologizing for being tempted by what you naturally crave? Puh-lease. That's like me apologizing for having blood. I could if you'd like," she chuckled at her own joke, waiting for my response. "How about you come have breakfast with us then and we'll call it even?" she suggested with a bright smile, beckoning me to follow with a wave of her hand.

I sighed and shook my head to myself, unable to keep the smile from my face. Nichole would never understand just how much her easy acceptance meant to me. I closed the few feet between us and scooped her up in a big hug, kissing each of her cheeks in turn. "Thank you, Nichole. That means a lot to me. Could I meet you downstairs? I'd like a second with Jake."

"Of course." She kissed my cheek in return and bound out of the room, calling out to Seth that we were coming.

I turned to face Jake, who was now sitting on the edge of my bed just a few feet away and smiling at me. I folded my hands behind my back and walked towards him slowly, bouncing on my toes, looking up at him from underneath my eyelashes. His body shook with silent laughter at my obvious attempt to look cute. My legs slid between his as I placed my hands on his knees and slowly slid them upwards to his chest, flattening my hands out once I'd reached his abs so that I could feel more of his warmth under my hands. His shirt did nothing to hide the magnificent form of his body.

I outlined the muscles of his chest with a single finger, smiling when his whole body shuddered. "Thank you for being there for me. You didn't even have to ask, you just knew that I needed some time to think."

I pressed my lips to his softly, running my tongue against his lower lip to seek entrance. He parted his lips and deepened the kiss, our tongues mingling together. Grabbing him by the shoulders, I pulled him closer so my chest was pressed flush against his.

"And what better way to spend some time thinking than in your arms?" I said against his lips around our kiss. I grabbed his hands that were cupping my face and rested them on my hips before I hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Ness," he whispered into my ear, placing a soft, lingering kiss beneath it.

I kissed him on the cheek and ran my fingers along the rough hair on his jaw, "I love you too, Jake."

I took a step back and grasped his hand on my hip to pull him off the bed and lead him out the door. My feet were swept out from beneath me as Jake scooped me up into his arms, carrying me bridal style down the hallway. His fingers dug into my sides and tickled me as he walked, making me laugh and squirm in his arms. The louder I laughed, the wider his smile grew, as did mine at seeing his grow. When he had finally gotten his fill of tickling me, he let out a big sigh and set me down. I wondered what the cause of his sigh was, but his smile had only grown wider, so I decided to put off asking him until later. I had to trust that if something was bothering him, he would tell me; so even though my curiosity thirsted to be quenched, I would wait until we had some privacy incase he didn't wish to speak about it in front of anybody.

We strolled into the kitchen holding hands and sat at the kitchen table on the opposite side of Nichole. Seth was transferring food from a skillet onto a serving plate, whistling to himself while he worked. He set the serving plate down and pulled a giant ceramic bowl from the oven.

"Baby, could you grab a mat to put this onto? I don't want to burn the table, Esme would kill me."

She did as he asked and set it down on the table, looking to us before she sat back down. "Do you guys want anything to drink? I just poured water; I wasn't sure what you wanted."

"Water is fine, thanks," Jake replied. I nodded in agreement and thanked her as well.

Seth carried the bowl from the oven over to the table without the use of hot mitts. I could see his hands were bright red when he released it. Nichole's hands fluttered forward to reach for the bowl, but Seth gently grasped her wrist.

"It's hot, don't touch it. Just scoop out of it."

"Seth!" She barked, turning his hand over to look at his palms. They were still red, but significantly less than they were a few seconds ago. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that? You wonder why you have callused hands," she scolded him. From the sound of her voice it was obvious that she had to constantly nag him about doing it.

"Maybe I like the way you massage them after I do it," he said lightheartedly, not taking her scolding to heart. It was clear that he would be doing it again.

"You don't have to burn your hands for me to do that. If you would just ask-" she tried finishing, but was cut off by Seth's lips which were now covering hers. He pulled back from the kiss with a smile while she sat there motionless with her eyes closed and lips slightly parted. Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked quickly a few times, "Just because you're a good kisser doesn't mean you're getting away with this."

"No, babe, you're the good kisser." he quipped.

I had to laugh. He was just using different techniques to worm his way out of trouble. First he tried distracting her, and now he was flattering her with compliments.

He reached out and touched the tip of her nose, "You're so beautiful."

She shook her head to herself and gave up, "Just give me some sweet potatoes, Romeo."

Being the sweetheart that he is, after he scooped some potatoes for Nichole, he served both Jake and I. He went back to the kitchen and retrieved two other plates, one being the plate we had seen him dumping the skillet out onto. One of the plates had a heap of hash browns and the other was filled with an assortment of fruit, which made me squeal with delight. It was a mix of strawberries, cantaloupe, honeydew, banana slices, and watermelon. I knew without a doubt that the fruit was the kind I liked, since that was the only kind Esme stocked the fridge with, and just the sight of it made me almost want to give him a kiss to thank him. Almost.

Everyone was curious to see how Seth's sweet potatoes fared versus the restaurants, so naturally we all tried them first. After my first bite I dropped my fork and started applauding. It was that damn good. They were creamier than the restaurant's, and he used a very generous portion of candied pecans and brown sugar, unlike the one's from last night.

"Holy crap Seth, you fucking nailed it!" I complimented him. "These put the restaurant's to shame." And they did, by a long shot.

Nichole loved them so much she threw his arms around him and kissed him, even though his mouth was full. "My big, wonderful chef," she said lovingly.

Jake chose to show his appreciation by eating, and judging by the amount he ate, he liked them _a lot_.

I tried dipping some of my fruit in the potatoes, taking my love of human food to the next level. Nichole saw what I was doing and tried it herself, moaning at the taste of it.

It was a good thing that Seth made such a large serving of it. I'm sure that he intended to have leftovers based on how much he made, but by the time we were finished eating the bowl had been devoured. Nichole took it upon herself to wipe the bowl clean with her finger.

Nichole pouted at the bowl when all traces of it were gone, "I could honestly eat that every day for the rest of my life."

"Then I'll make them for you every day for the rest of your life." He lifted her hand off the table and kissed the back of it. "Anytime you want them, you just say the word." Her pout was quickly replaced with a blinding smile.

Jake made good on our arrangements for breakfast last night and volunteered to do the dishes, which I helped him with. Seth and Nichole sat at the table and chatted with us while we rinsed and dried.

"Did you guys decide not to go visit your families?" Jake asked.

"I tried waking Nichole up this morning to see if she still wanted to, but I couldn't get her to stay awake for more than a couple of seconds. I had a pretty decent headache myself, so I assumed she did too." Seth turned to Nichole with an apologetic look on his face and brought her hand up to kiss it again. "I should have known you were feeling bad and stayed with you to help you. It shouldn't have been Nessie's responsibility."

"I really didn't mind, Seth," I chimed in.

"That's because you're an amazing friend, but I still should have been there for her."

"I'm actually glad you didn't see me like that. It wasn't pretty," Nichole laughed.

"That's just all the more reason I should have been there," Seth said disappointingly.

"Don't beat yourself up, baby, you made me this wonderful breakfast. You're forgiven. In fact you're forgiven so much that I feel like I owe you a present. You'll have to come with me to get it though, it's in our bed between the sheets."

"Who knew the way into a woman's panties was through her stomach?" Jake joked. "Makes me wish I could cook."

I splashed a bit of water on him from the sink and teased him, "Yeah, because you're _never_ able to get in mine, huh?"

"I'm just saying maybe I could get in them more often." He winked at me and lightly bumped his hips into mine.

"You've never even tried to cook for me. What's to say that I wouldn't reward you for the effort?"

His face lit up, his eyes sparkling and a stunning smile breaking out across his face. "Are you hungry? Could I make you something? As in right now?"

I flicked my wet hands at him, sending more droplets of water his way. "You're unbelievable."

He took the mock insult in stride, running his hand through his hair dramatically and posing like a model. "Aren't I?"

"That's all you can think about after this morning?" I asked in disbelief, truly wondering if he was actually still horny or if he was just kidding around.

I wouldn't be complaining if he was still horny. I'd definitely gotten more than I expected this morning in the best way possible, and could easily go the rest of the day without anymore physical interactions between us. I was happy to have done anything at all this morning. That's not to say that I wouldn't be up for a round two, though. I wasn't crazy with lust like I had been last night, but I would never get enough of him and didn't think I had it in me to turn him down if he was ready and willing. I wanted him just as badly as he wanted me, nearly all the time, and if it were possible I would happily spend my entire day having my way with him. I just seemed to be better at keeping my lustful thoughts in check and my arousal hidden. Although in his defense it wasn't easy to hide when he was aroused. If I were in his shoes I'd personally find it aggravating to have to hide my arousal as often as he was turned on.

Seth ignored Jake and I and went back to their conversation, "Did you still want to go? It's a bit late now but we'd still have plenty of time to go and visit your family."

"What about your family?" Nichole asked. She was always so considerate, and like always it made me smile.

"We can visit them the next time we're back in town. They'll understand."

"Seth, you don't have to ignore your family so that we can visit mine."

"I just don't know if we'll have enough time to visit them. If we leave today we would only have enough time to visit your family for the day, but we'd only have a couple hours to visit my family before we have to head back and start packing for San Diego."

"A few hours is better than none, though. I really want to see your mom again." She paused for a second and thought to herself, fiddling with her thumbs. "What if we went straight to your family and visited mine on the way back? We could spend half the day with your family and then leave at night and have half the day with mine."

Jake poked me in the side when I started laughing at Seth's expression. He stared at her dumbly with a blank stare on his face. I had to laugh because it was typical Nichole, always finding a compromise when Seth tried to put her needs above all of his. She had always been like that since I'd met her, and it was one of the reasons I absolutely adored her. We both agreed how frustrating it was when imprinting would cause our men to be so selfless that they completely ignored their own wants and needs. It would be selfish to ignore his needs, even if he was willing to, but Nichole was not selfish.

Seth continued to stare blankly at her, "Are you- do you really want to do that? You don't mind only having part of the day with your family?"

She stood from her chair and got comfortable in his lap, throwing her arms around his neck. "You deserve to see your family too. We'll each have about the same amount of time with each other's family." He smiled at her, and she leaned up to claim his lips. "That's only fair," she said as she pulled back.

"You're amazing." His voice held such love and awe it was heartwarming. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Somebody has to consider your needs since you refuse to."

"I just want you to be happy."

Their voices were silenced when Seth pulled her close and kissed her breathless, ending their talk. Jake and I had finished washing the dishes and I found myself wrapped up in his arms. Their conversation had touched me, and it left me wanting to snuggle up next to Jake, letting his warmth surround me. So we did just that and found ourselves cuddling with each other in front of the television while we watched a movie. Rather, I was watching the movie- Jake was too occupied watching me, trailing his fingers across my skin, or playing with strands of my hair.

Seth and Nichole decided to pack for our trip before they left to visit their family, that way they would have that much more time to spend with them before they would have to head back. We had originally intended to meet them in San Diego separately, but my parents were able to get their fake identities squared away quicker than they expected. My dad also felt a lot more comfortable sending us off as a group.

I could tell my dad was ambivalent about our trip, though his reasons for being apprehensive were all wrong. He understood the reason for the trip; Jake had made an excellent point about the sun and cutting Demetri's tracking time in half, and living under assumed identities would only make it that much harder to track us. On the other hand, he was a mind reader. I'm sure he had heard just how excited I was to go on a trip with Jake, and as horrifying as the thought was, he had also probably heard exactly what I planned to do with him once we got there.

_Sex on the beach with Jake… check. Sex in the water with Jake… check. Sex in the hotel room- or wherever we were staying… check. Sex everywhere in between… check. Maybe join the mile high club on the flight there? _I wasn't sure if that would work since the bathrooms are tiny and Jake is enormous, so I compromised._ Fooling around in first class… maybe._

I had no doubt in my mind that if I was already thinking about what we would be doing there, that Jake was two steps ahead of me in that department. It made me wonder what his list consisted of.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and focus my attention back on the movie. Seth was carrying out a small duffel bag of their clothes for their next day and a half that they would spend with their families. Nichole joined us on the couch, laughing at Seth as he frantically ran between their room and the car, making sure they had everything.

When Nichole had turned her attention to the movie, Seth came up behind her and surprised her by wrapping her up in his arms, resting his chin on her shoulder. She yelped in surprise when he scared her.

"Don't do that! You just scared the crap out of me," she said with a scowl.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. You looked too tempting. You ready, baby?"

"Yeah, just let me watch this next scene, it's my favorite part."

I glanced up at her from my spot in Jake's arms to see she was already looking at me, waiting for me to agree with her. I grinned and nodded, turning my attention back to the movie. It was my favorite part too. It was the cliché first kiss of the main character and his love interest. Seth rolled his eyes and Jake scoffed, earning a smack from each of us. Seth complained how cheesy the kiss was for being a first kiss, saying it should have been more passionate and a lot sloppier. I opened my mouth to argue when Jake beat me to it, defending my stance and telling Seth that first kisses were meant to be slow and sweet, just like ours was.

Seth threw his hands up in the air and huffed at Jake, shaking his head and dropping the subject. "We're going to head out now."

I paused the movie and stood up with Jake to say goodbye. I hugged Seth first and gave him a kiss on the cheek, reminding him to say hello to his family from me and to take good care of my best friend. Jake traded places with me then and I scooped Nichole up in a big hug, the two of us laughing together. We talked for a minute while Jake gave Seth some instructions to pass on to Sam as well as the wolves of his their own pack. Their packs had never reunited after the Volturi threat all those years ago, which was probably for the better. The sudden presence of the vampires that came to our aid triggered the fever to set in for many of the younger boys on the res, resulting in an influx of new wolves. It would have been tough to share a pack mind with so many people. Sam and Jake divided up the newcomers so it would be easier to manage and train them.

My eyes welled up with tears watching them get into their car to leave. It was stupid, and I knew it. I would see them soon and be spending a lot of time with them, but I had grown so attached to them and had become so used to their company that their departure made me a little sad. Jake chuckled at my tears but thankfully didn't tease me for being irrational. He just acknowledged that I was sad and pulled me close so my back was pressed against his chest.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, feeling immature about crying because my friends had a life of their own to attend to.

"Don't be, I'm going to miss them too, even if it's just for a day or two."

We waved until they were out of our sight and stood there for a moment, watching where they had disappeared. Jake took me by the hand and silently led me back inside, setting me on his lap on the couch and continuing the movie. He continued where he left off before, twirling strands of my hair around his finger.

"What do you want to do today?" he spoke into my ear, his breath tickling me.

I nestled deeper into his arms, pressing more of myself against his delicious body. "Whatever you'd like to do. As long as you're with me, it doesn't matter."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you hate hangovers? I wish I could get an I.V. in the comfort of my own house when I've got a bad one. Although a hangover would be the last thing on my mind if I were to get a wake up call from Nessie.<strong>

**Hope you enjoy it. If you do, show me some love and hit that review button!**

**See you all in San Diego,  
><strong>

**Kaputt  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter ****14**** I screwed up**

**My dearest, lovely readers, I come bearing fortunate/unfortunate news- depending on how you see it. Recently I was arrested for possession and under the influence of a controlled substance, and have since been through a 5-day detox program, and have joined a CDIOP program to help with my recovery. My writing time will be reduced with my new schedule, which includes upcoming court dates, NA meetings, CDIOP meetings, possible therapist/psychiatrist meetings. **

**I would love to spend my time writing away my addiction, but unfortunately I had wrote all of this story under the influence, so at the moment it is very… hard hitting to be reading my own story. It's a bit sad that I have forgotten how my own story goes, but I promise that this story will ****NOT**** be abandoned, but the updates will be less frequent, but as quickly as I possibly can.**

**Thank you all, so, so, much for all of your kind, loving words and wish me well on my road to recovery. Again, I vow not to abandon this story- I know how upset I become when a story I enjoy is suddenly abandoned.**

**Now, if you'll excuse me, I have just been discharged from detox and I cannot fucking wait for a home cooked meal. The first thing I did once I got on the internet was log in to to update and let everyone know my situation. It is a bit embarrassing for me to be admitting this, but I feel anonymous enough that I am not giving away anything too personal.**

**My author name is Kaputt, which translated from German means 'broken'. I have known I have been broken for some time, and I am finally ready to take the steps to fix myself.**

**Don't you worry, detoxing has done nothing to make my mind any less dirty. I assure you, Jake and Nessie are still humping like teenagers.**


End file.
